A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day
by Starran
Summary: And so it happened. Four girls trapped in a stupid talent school in the middle of nowhere, but really, it wasn't THAT bad. Then things got weird. Special/OldRival/MangaQuest/Frantic/AU Dashes of Agency/Commoner/SoulSilver
1. Prologue: A Daydream Tale

'Allo everyone! I'm Starri, as I am called in my Pokemon fanfics. Welcome to A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day, or Amotodan for short (the acronym, AMToNaD, with an extra "o" and the D and N switched) If you were wondering, the shippings are… Special, Frantic, MangaQuest, and OldRival (maybe some SoulSilver and Commoner, if I ever get to it.) It's an AU fic, of you hate, then don't yell at me about it. It's a school mystery fic, as well, again, don't be a hater. But thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own Pokemon, I never have, never will. I wish I did, but that would require work.

* * *

**A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day  
****oOoOo  
****Prologue: A Daydream Tale**

* * *

**September 29****th**

* * *

**Blue's POV**

"Now men, the Queen's Pearl is the rarest, and largest pearl ever come across by in over a thousand years." A large man with a bald head and a bulky frame walked to the side of a projection, showing a picture of the large, round sea jewel. "Some say that it was it was probably made by a prehistoric clam pokemon, some say it was an extinct evolution of a clamperl. Either way, the head has chosen out museum to keep an eye on it!" He said, waving his arms for emphasis, and showing off his security uniform. His face was stern, serious with a large scowl. "We are going to show them that _we_ are the best security in the Kanto region!" He slammed his palm onto the desk in front of him, and glared out to the team of uniformed security guards in front of him. He took a clicker and pressed a button, and the projection changed.

"What you see here is a live viewing of the pearl itself, kept safely in our state-of-the art security system, created just this year! It is impassible, and impossible to shut down." He continued.

"Sir." One scrawny officer raised his hand.

"Not now, Higgins! So, there will be one of you posted at each of the following stations…"

"No, Sir, really, there's…"

"I said not now, Higgins! Now, I want all of you on your top guard! I don't want anyone falling for any of the thieves we have encountered before, such as Reaper, Nightshade, Erin…"

"Aoi."

"ESPECIALLY AOI! I don't want any of you falling for that… Higgins! What did I say about finishing my sentences, what have you got to say for yourself!"

"No, Sir, I mean Aoi…" He pointed a slim finger towards the projection of the pearl… well, a sheet of paper and a picture of a drawn aipom.

"_WHAT_! What is this? Some kind of joke?" The muscular man zoomed in on the two objects, close enough to read.

_Dear Guards,_

_Thanks sooooo much for the pearl! I love it, it fits my collection nicely. _

_I'm terribly sorry for taking it without permission, but if I did get permission, you would have said no! Sorrie!_

_But as an apology, I drew you an aipom, I hope you like it!_

_-Aoi :)_

"Wha… What… How… She…" He couldn't place the words.

"That is an awesome aipom." One guard said

"Where did she learn to draw?"

"My wife loves paintings, I wonder if she'd teach me…"

"NOOOOOO!"

**-o-**

"That was too easy." I tightened the strap to a black backpack and smirked. Tearing the ditto off my face, it changed back from a black mask to a pink blob. I crackled, checking the weight of my bag. "I didn't even draw the aipom! I bought it on the internet." I said to the morphing pokemon, who smiled, as I ran to the forest right outside the small city.

I took the strap out of my hair, letting light brown locks fall just past my waist, my bright blue eyes narrowed slightly in the sunlight. I took off my tight black sweater and revealed a sleeveless green-blue shirt underneath. I folded it up and put it into the backpack, and took a second look at the giant pearl.

Blue, just Blue. You could call me Blue Aoineko, but I prefer "Blue". I'm sixteen, going on seventeen, average height, light as a feather. I have never been caught, suspected, or even seen. People collect my notes, I feel honored. No evidence on the notes, it's basically the only reason I write anything. That back there was the Pewter Museum, a good nesting ground for neat artifacts for my collection. I have such a beautiful collection, hidden deep in the Viridian forest.

I chuckled. "Another prize for phantom thief Aoi" I said to my ditto, placing it on top of my head and it morphing into a hat. I tipped it rim of the white surface. "I say we find a place to camp, shall we, Ditty?"

"Dit!" It cheered, a face momentarily appearing on the front of the hat.

I ran up into the nearest tree, right on the edge of the forest. Sitting on a higher branch, I took out my Pokegear, surprisingly, it wasn't a stolen gadget. It was a gift from a late friend, I never did remember his name, I felt ashamed.

I clicked through to the region map, Pewter Museum, check. I had to head back to her base soon, I could handle the weight of the pearl for another couple miles, but I couldn't have it on my back for long. I reached back into my bag, and checked a small, velvet pouch full of trinkets.

"The goods are all good, the market is tomorrow… Cerulean isn't that far, Mount Moon shouldn't be too hard to get through… I'll sleep. The calm thought of easy money always gets me to sleep." I kicked back in the tree and sighed heavily. "All is good in the land of Blue… hopefully, that will be an official county one day." With that, I dozed off.

An hour later, I was interrupted by the beeping of my Pokegear.

"What the… It's like, ten o'clock at night! Is that my Pokegear? Nobody even knows my number! Who could be calling—"

A thought flashed through my mind.

"_It couldn't be… the cops! No, how could they find me? There's no way…"_

I pulled out the red set and clicked it open. A screen flashed a number…

_Incoming call:: 666-9*4-LIEX_

"Wha… that's not even a number. 666? That's creepy. What the heck is Liex?" I sweatdropped and stared blankly at the screen. "Well, at least it's not the cops." I pressed the "send" button on the gear and held it up to my ear. "Who are you and how do you know my number?"

"**Hello, Miss. Blue.**" A voice said at the other end. "**I would like to congratulate you on your most intriguing performance tonight.**"

_Crap. Busted. _I cringed, "What do you want? It's ten at night and I have some important business to take care of tomorrow. What are you going to do now? Rat me out? Turn me in? I suggest that wouldn't be a good idea. Go do stuff that other late night stalkers do, like get some ramen, or get eaten by an arcanine, or something. Goodbye."

My thumb reached for the "End" button, but was stopped short, interrupted by the voice on the other end.

I tensed, this man was a becoming a nuisance. In my mind, she began to list through the ways to "rid" of him, if I could just know where he was...

"**I would like to take this chance to offer you a scholarship. You are a very quick target, hard to catch, silent, stealthy, and at very most, a very persuasive girl. You are also got a with your pokemon, are you not? Very talented indeed… How would you like to accept our offer? This will offer to a free enrollment to a school where you can balance those skills of yours.**"

I thought, the word "free" echoed through my mind, over and over again. But I thought about it more, a school. Blue and school… Blue and school do not fit.

"Sorry, mister, no deals. I'm cutting you short. No."

"**That's quite alright, Miss. Blue. Sweet Dreams.**" Then there was a beeping sound on the other end of the line.

"Weird." I shut off the gear, clicking it shut and placing it back into my bag. I lay back on the tree, Ditty, on my head, drowsily made a small "Dittt…" sound. I smirked, a devious smirk.

"Night, Ditty."

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

"Bye, Crys!"

I waved to Yuki and Takegaya as they left the school. I swept the front grounds neatly, being thorough in my work. It was hard to work in a school uniform, but I didn't feel like running back to my house to get changed. Everyone had already left for the day, didn't mind sweeping the entrance grounds.

Crystal Miyuhara, but everyone just calls me Crys. I'm fifteen, a senior at my middle school. I do all the jobs that no one else wants to, I don't mind doing it, it pleases me. I have had a straight-100 average ever since grade school. I always look ahead, and know what's coming. I know information on almost every single pokemon discovered, and every item, equation, strategy, and attack there is to know. I am not much of a battler, just a researcher, or a strategist. I'm a not very rich, I like to volunteer at my local daycare center, but I don't have a real job.

Sweeping the grounds was done and over, but I didn't leave until it was already dark out. I picked up my bag and headed down the lit streets. I never did walk home with anyone, I was usually stuck at school, and I didn't know many people that lived near me, I was usually studying. Yuki and Takegaya were my two closest friends, but even they didn't spend very much time with me, only in school. It was very… lonely, as you could say.

I stopped by the convenience store, and picked up some milk and snacks to take home. After paying, I headed back home to study. I locked myself in my room and began to read the text book. Mega, my chikorita snored on my bed, while the rest of my pokemon slept soundly in their pokeballs. At ten, I went to bed.

Yep, just another day in the life of Crystal.

The next day, I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock.

"GROWL-GROWL-GROWL-GROWL-GROWL!" It yapped, until I finally clicked it off. "GROWL-GROWL-GROOOWWWLLITHE!" and it quieted.

I sat up and yawned, stretching. I rubbed my eyes and saw Mega at my feet. Then I looked at the clock.

7:51am, September 29th

"AHH! I'm going to be late!" I sprinted across the house, being careful not to wake my mom. I hurried past the kitchen, shoving a piece of bread into the toaster. I ran into the wash room and picked up my uniform, tying the blue tie around my collar with a matching plaid, pleated skirt. I shoved my books into my bag quickly, and ran down into the kitchen just in time to grab the toast out of the toaster.

"Ah! H-H-H-Hot! Hot! Hot!" I bounced in my hands before I placed it in my mouth, having it hang there before rushing out the door. "Bye Mom!" I called on my way out the door.

I ran hard the New Bark uphill climb, eating my toast at the same time. By the time I was at the front gate, I had exactly three minutes to go in, run up three flights of stairs and enter my class before the bell rang. No problem… no problem…

I sprinted, I had a strong point in my legs, I just rarely used them because I focused more on my grades than sports. I turned a corner, almost ramming into another student. "Sorry!" I yelled to them as I rose up the first flight of stairs, two minutes. Next flight, and the last flight of stairs, one minute to go. My class was just down the hall way, 3-A. I quickened my pace, turning a sharp corner into the hallway. I checked my watch, thirty seconds in counting. I counted down in my head, 3-D… 3-C… 3-B… ten seconds.

Finally I reached my classroom, 3-A, and leapt onto my desk, third to the back, right next to the window. "SAFE!" I screamed, panting my lungs out as the bell rang. I looked around, so many people stared at me. I flustered, and quickly sat in my desk, hiding my face behind one of my notebooks. No one came to greet me, no one gave me a high five for making it on time. I sat and read my notes.

I aced the test in math, I could call myself fluent in English, I got an A on my report in Poke-biology, I ate by myself in lunch while coping down some notes from the textbook, and I got number one on the test scores in history. At the end of the day, I tended the flowers and cleaned the classroom when everyone left.

I was alone.

I went downstairs to the footlockers and opened mine. I took off my shoes and looked inside. There was a letter, in formal handwriting, "_Crystal_". It was plain white, a red wax seal on the back. Was it from Yuki or Takegaya? No, they wouldn't send me anything, no one else would. Was it a teacher, or the principal? No, they would just call me to the office, or the teacher's lounge. The letter was neat, not a crease or imperfection in sight. It was so perfect I lifted the seal as carefully so I wouldn't tear it. I then pulled out the typed letter inside.

_Miss. Crystal Miyuhara,_

_We would like to congratulate you for being one of few accepted this year to Pokemon Special Talents Academy, or PSTA.  
Your talents have been recognized by our staff, and we would like to take this chance to offer you a part in our studies.  
You're skills as a researcher have pleased us here at PSTA, very much. You are a very handy factor to our facilities.  
You can balance your talents with other students like you, and have special training with your pokemon.  
This is a full scholarship with no cost_._ We would like you to acknowledge our offer and hopefully, accept. _

_-Sincerely, PSTA Head_

"You would think the head would have a name…" I said to myself. I knew it wasn't a form letter, it was written especially to me. But this isn't what I was hoping for, I was hoping to get into a prestigious high school and head over to Tokyo U. A successful life, I haven't heard of PSTA before, must not be very good.

"Sorry, rejected." I tossed the letter in the trash, and walked home again.

Alone

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

"Ta" Nudge

"Ngh… two more hours…"

"Ra" Push

"No more berries for me… I'll take the pie, Capitan Star… No… the ship is going to crash… ahh… at least I have pie…"

"RATTA!" Leap

"GAH! Ratty!" I woke up with a start, a purple rattata on my face. "That was a good dream, too." I sighed, at least he woke me up before the Starlight Dalgia crashed into Planet of a Thousand Pikachu. I looked at Ratty, "Have you seen ChuChu anywhere?" I asked, looking for the flower-headed pikachu.

_Try near the Viridian lake._ Ratty said, tilting his head towards the glimmering waters ahead.

"Thanks Ratty, would you like to go into your pokeball?" I asked the rattata, holding up a bright red pokeball.

Ratty gave me a look, before acknowledging my suggestion and went into his pokeball willingly. I stuck him into my pocket safely.

Amarillo del Bosque Verde_, _Yellow, if you may. I'm sixteen, female, and love pokemon. I was born in the Viridian forest, and given the special ability to talk and heal pokemon. This help my bond with my pokemon grow, linking out minds and feelings. Ratty was my first pokemon, he's special to me, in more ways than one, considering _how_ I got him. But that's a secret, if I told you, my face would go red, it's embarrassing.

I found ChuChu at the gate, that pink flower in her hair and all. She gave me a smile and hopped onto my shoulder. I scratched her head, rubbing my hand through her fur. I caught her last, but she's very important to me. The pikachu would have purred, if pikachus purred.

I looked into the clear lake, deep and clear. The water pokemon swam everywhere, splashing about. I listened to what they and to say, secretly from above. One golden looked up at me with a confused face. I flinched, nobody liked people eavesdropping, so ChuChu and I ran back into the forest.

I knew this forest as well as anyone that has walked through, it was my home. I occasionally found lost items on the floor, if I didn't know who it belonged to and it had no sentimental value, I kept it. I helped people that got lost, and pokemon that accidentally went astray from their trainers. I healed hurt wild pokemon, and helped trainers in need of assistance. People called me that Maiden of the Viridian Forest, but I still preferred just "Yellow".

I sat on the branch of a tree, watching trainers and pokemon pass by. Sometimes if they looked worried, I would throw one of my findings on the ground near them, usually a full restore, or a potion or something like that.

I didn't battle with any of my pokemon, it wasn't something I would do. ChuChu, Ratty, and the others were more like companions, or friends. The pokemon in the forest weren't aggressive, only when challenged or angered.

The day flew by, I grew tired, running around all day. The sun set, and the day turned to night. I patrolled around the forest, keeping an eye out for strange happenings. All seemed peaceful, so I began to run back to my tree, until I heard a ringtone.

I turned around, and saw a flashing light in the middle of a patch of grass. It was someone's pokegear, singing a tune. I walked over to it, wondering whose it was. I had been watching the forest all day and hadn't seen anyone drop it. I picked it up, it was some normal pokegear, red, not cheap, not expensive. I looked around, no one. I thought, if I answered it, I could figure out whose it was.

I flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"**Hello, Miss. Amarillo.**"

"What?" Wait, this man knew my name? This is just someone's pokegear! Is this a joke? "C-Can I help you?" I stuttered.

"**You've already helped quite enough, Miss. Amarillo.**"

"Wh-What do you want?" My body began to shake, I was trembling. Was I getting scared?

"**You.**"

I dropped the pokegear and scooted back, ChuChu ran up to me, and hissed at the pokegear, her fur standing up.

"**No worries Miss. Yellow.**" The man said through the speaker. "**We are offering you a chance. Your healing and communicative powers would be a big contribution to our "community", don't you think?**"

"I… I…" I couldn't put the words together. This man was scaring me, not like when a rhyhorn attacks you scary, or gangar in your dreams scary, but spine shivering, body freezing, mind scrambling scary.

"**Your fear is understandable, Miss. Yellow. We would like you to accept our offer, though. It makes it easier. We are offering a full scholarship for you, to a place where you can train your abilities, accustom to them.**"

"But… But…" I shivered, what do I say? I don't want this! This is too sudden! What do I do?

"I'm sorry, mister. I-I can't accept. Goodbye."

"**That is quite alright Miss. Yellow. We wish you a good night.**"

The call ended, and the world was silent again. ChuChu stopped hissing, and the pokegear only made the faint beeping of no service. I left the pokegear where I originally found it, picked up ChuChu, and ran.

Back in my usually tree, in the dim light of the moon, I drew my feelings out. ChuChu had fallen asleep, snoring away. I was a little too wound up to stop, like a windup toy. I drew a gangar, for eat away the nightmares, I drew ChuChu, who would protect me, I drew jirachi, who would make my fondest wish come true. I didn't consider myself an artist, maybe some would, but it was just something to let me let out all my feelings.

Finally, when I was calm, I slept.

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

"Say your prayers!"

CRACK

"AHH! UNCLE! UNCLE!"

I felt like tearing the guy's legs off, I sat on his back as I pulled back on his legs. How _dare_ he hit that electrite!

"Apologize to it!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Again!"

"I'm sorry!"

"AGAIN!"

"I'M SORRY! MOMMY!"

"YOUR MOMMY CAN'T HELP YOU NOW!"

All eyes were on us. In the middle of a park in front of an ice cream stand. The baby electrite got interested and walked up to the ice cream stand, this "biker" decided to have "a little fun" and kick it. I immediately tackled the guy, ten times bigger than me, ten times more muscular than me, ten times less strong than me. I, Sapphire Birch, would never tolerate such!

"Whoa, whoa, break it up." A guy walked up to us waving his arms. I looked at him, my expression still angry, my arms still threatening to dislocate bones, the guy still screaming.

"Someone like _this_ can never be taught by words!" I said, pulling back harder on his legs.

"Yea, but violence can't solve anything." The guy said as if he knew it all.

I lost my patience with this guy. "Che!" I released the guy's legs, who scrambled to crawl away, for his legs were partially bruised. I looked back up at the peacemaker, "Happy?" I asked, but before I could hear his answer, I stormed off.

_The nerve!_ I didn't know who I was talking about, the biker or the guy who broke us up. _That was a dispute between him and I! you don't run in the middle of a pokemon battle just to stop them and tell them that they can't, right? _I walked over to the electrite, and examined it. It seemed to have a bruise on its side. I took out some sitrus berries from my bag and mashed them up, for a baby, it shouldn't be able to chew well. I fed the electrite, who ate. The wound began to heal and the pain went away. "Good." I said. It licked my face and ran off, I saw the shady figure of two more electrite in the bushes, and the three of them ran off together. I waved to them, and smiled. People stared at me as they walked by, as I wasn't very far from my "performance".

Sapphire Birch, fourteen years old. As you can see, I am not a very tolerant person, short-tempered, as you might say. I'm the daughter of a famous professor, Professor Birch, obviously. I don't tell just anyone this, though. It attracts unwanted attention.

I haven't always been wild, I actually used to be… a girl. Not like that! I am 1000% percent female! You know, I used to be girl_y_, alright? Girl-y, dresses, neatness, "pokemon battling is not neat", ect. I hate my past self. There are better people in my past other than myself, but not better moments, I tell you.

I looked back at the ice cream counter, not many in Stoopilis. My mouth watered, I never did get that ice cream, did I? I strolled over to the stand and brought my ice cream. The vendor was shaking when I was speaking with him, I wonder why? Maybe it had something to do with a scrawny girl bringing down a six foot man in the middle of his counter. I ignored it and licked the glorious sensation of chocolate ice cream. I had loved this stuff, that part of me would never change. I was born with the taste buds I have now.

I walked over to a railing, a bright orange torchic peeped. "Toro!" I called, and ran up next to it, sitting on the railing with perfect balance. Toro and I watched as cars fled by, and my face became sticky with the cold treat. I waved to random people that walked by, they waved back and smiled. I was only violent to people who ticked me off. I finished off the cone, the only thing remaining was the chocolate on my face. I licked half of it off, as far as my tongue could reach, but I was no lickitung. I wiped it on the shoulder of my sleeveless shirt, smothering my face into it. Toro gave out a small "Tor!" and pecked at my shoulder.

"Hm? What is it?" I turned to Toro, who nudged to my back. "What?" I tried to turn around and see what was with my back, but I felt stupid trying to twist around and reached up my back, and grabbed something papery. I popped a vein.

"Wha… HEY! Someone taped something to my back! I swear, when I get the person who tries to prank me, I—" Then I looked at it, a letter. "Huh?"

It was pure white, perfectly neat, it made me cringe on how clean it was, despite being taped to my back. A red wax seal on the back, I made a disgusted face. I tore it open and pulled out the letter inside. I hated from the first word.

_Miss. Sapphire Birch,_

_We would like to congratulate you for being one of few accepted this year to Pokemon Special Talents Academy, or PSTA.  
Your exceptional talents have been recognized by our staff, and we would like to take this chance to offer you a part in our training.  
Your strength and skill would be a great addition to our student body. We would like you to acknowledge accepting our full scholarship.  
You can balance your skills with other students like you, and have special training with your pokemon.  
This is a full scholarship with no cost. We would like you to acknowledge our offer and hopefully, accept. _

_ -Sincerely, PSTA Head_

"Miss", seriously, did they just call me… "miss"? School, academy, the training sounded good, though. But I am not a tie-down person, that's just what school does to you. Ties. You. Down. No way, no "academy" for me.

"Re-jected." I tore the letter into pieces. I turned to Toro, who hopped onto my shoulder and chirped, I stood atop the railing, and ran across it with absolute balance. I saw the sun beginning to set in the distance.

"Whadda ya say, Toro? Wanna go find a place to camp? Dad needs some research done tomorrow."

I ran off to prepare for the night.

* * *

**September 30****th**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Blue's eyes fluttered open, she clutched the sheets of the bed under her. A bed? Why was she sleeping in a bed?

Crystal woke up for a start, her room was dark. She reached for her alarm clock, but her arm swung through the air, hitting nothing.

Yellow curled up, clutching the covers closer to her. She mumbled in her sleep, she didn't feel the breeze of the Viridian air.

Sapphire sprawled across the bed, pushing the comforter off. She sniffed, there was the smell of freshly cleaned sheets, not a pokemon infested forest.

They opened their eyes, and their eyes drew upon the room, all the same. It was a large, red-painted bedroom, a normal canopy bed with a fluffy white comforter, a desk with a lamp and a pencil case. A silver laptop rested on the desk, a small chair propped up against it. There were a dark, maroon curtains in front of a large window, probably leading out to a balcony. There was also a small window in front of the desk, looking out into the forest below.

Blue was interested.

Crystal was alone.

Yellow was scared.

Sapphire was confused.

"W-Where am I?"

The intercom suddenly rang, and a speaker up on the ceiling sounded. Blue and Yellow recognized the voice immediately, it was the same voice on the pokegear.

"**Welcome, freshmen. We are sorry to surprise you like this, but we would all like to bid you a fair welcome to PSTA, or the Pokemon Special Talents Academy. Your full scholarship has brought you here, thanks to your special "talents". We hope your fellow students will fill you in.**"

They all were shocked.

"…What…?"

* * *

Yea! It's done! Thanks so much for reading, you're all awesome! Review!

-Starri


	2. Chapter 1: House of the Talents

Yea, it's time for another chapter! But a note to y'all out there, I made Blue and Crys' names Japanese because 1. They don't have last names, and 2. THEY ARE JAPANESE. You cannot stop my belief in that, they were made in Japan, they will be Japanese. Blue's alias was named that because Aoi is Blue in Japanese. Deal with it. Moving on, on a happier note, it's the second chapter! A little more romance in this chapter, Blue, Crys, Yellow, and Sapphire get accustomed to PSTA, meet new people, find familiar faces, and try to discover the meaning of the school.

**Disclaimer**: I'm sure you don't own Pokemon either…

* * *

**A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day  
****oOoOo  
****Chapter 1: House of the Talents  
**

* * *

**September 30****th**

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

I panicked, my eyes darted around an unfamiliar room. I bolted out of bed and ran over to the window as ChuChu opened her eyes and yawned. I gazed out at the scenery in horror, I couldn't see another town despite how high I was, just miles and miles of forest. I stepped back, what happened to me? Where was I?

I ran out the door of the bedroom, and ChuChu followed me. I was now in what seemed like the living room, not very large, being an apartment. There was a white could set a couple feet from a flat screen television. If you turned, there was the front door, set on a lower floor for a place to take off your shoes before you enter. Near that was the entrance to the kitchen, small and simple with a sink and cupboards. But none of these caught my attention before the view, the scenery outside the windows that lined along the wall.

I stepped across the room slowly, and placed my hands on the see-through glass as I gazed out front. Unlike the back, it wasn't a never-ending forest, it was a town. Apartments surrounded my own from each side, a small community in the middle of nowhere. The sun rose, appearing just behind a group of smaller buildings farther away. Finally, there was a towering structure of a giant brick red building. It was taller than the apartment, it had to have had at least five stories. It was fancy, old-fashioned, like a Victorian style. _A school… PSTA. _ I thought, that must have been it. I looked down, there was a sidewalk between the apartments and a row of trees, a few students in uniform walked past casually.

I stepped back from the window, I gripped my blonde ponytail, turning it in knots. I didn't know what to do, I was like the lost children that wandered into the Viridian Forest. ChuChu gave me a nudge, and gave out a small "Pika!" before leaping on my shoulders. I looked at her, the pink flower rested on her head. I looked at the front door, like it held out it's open arms. I headed forward, I'll do what I did when I first entered the Viridian Forest myself.

Explore.

* * *

There was a set of stairs leading to the lower levels, none up, I guess my room was on the top floor. There was a small elevator, too, but I wanted to see the other floors. I ran down the next few flights of stairs with ChuChu right on my tail. The first floor I came to was completely normal, exactly like mine from the outside, the front door left as it was and a welcome mat at the front. The second floor's door was cracked open slightly, but not enough for me to see inside the room. The third floor I came by had the door wide open, almost like it had been broken down, the occupant must have _not_ been happy.

I finally reached the last floor, since there wasn't any more stairs to run down. There were some shards of shattered clay on the floor, that made me nervous. The door there was simply left closed, ready for me to open it. ChuChu caught up with me as I stood at the bottom of the staircase, staring at the final door. I walked to it slowly, and held out my hand to the doorknob, then turned it and opened it.

"I guess we could—"

The voice stopped as I entered the room.

It was a large room, about the size of the entire bottom floor, but the furniture didn't make it feel as spacious. Three long, black couches surrounded a wooden coffee table, all set in front of a flat screen television on the wall to my right. There was a large kitchen setup open to the living space, including a stove and an island. There was a closet near the door and a bathroom in the far corner. Lastly, on the couches rested three girls.

It was a strange group. The girl on the couch to the farthest of me was a calm girl near my age, with devious blue eyes and long, shining brown hair that touched the couch when she sat. She laid back in the couch, eating strawberries from a green bowl on the coffee table. She wore a blue and white tee shirt with a sea green pleated skirt, topped off with a white hat. The one on the middle couch was a nervous girl, younger than me, though it didn't seem by appearances. She had curled her hair into two black pigtails that stuck up, her eyes were a crystal blue and wide with either worry, concern, or confusion, maybe all three. She was wearing pajamas, unlike the other two. The last girl sat on the couch right in front of me, a strawberry stuck from her mouth, and she ate with the least of formality. She was a brunette with long bangs, her hair in a spiky ponytail in the back with wild sapphire blue eyes. She wore a blue sleeveless and black spats with her white and blue gloves. All of their eyes were positioned on one thing: Me.

"Please don't tell me you don't have any answers either." The girl with the sapphire eyes whined.

"It's unlikely." The pigtailed girl said sadly.

"Freshman, too, eh?" The calm brunette said, taking the pigtailed girl's word for it. She met my eyes and smiled, she got up and grabbed at strawberry from the bowl and stuck it into her mouth, eating it halfheartedly as she walked towards me. She stood in front of me and examined me, she leaned forward and I leaned back, frozen in spot. I was making and awkward face, my mouth was in a forced smile to keep myself from looking weird, it was backfiring. The brunette backed off, and started to laugh. I got _really _confused then.

"She's good, just nervous." She announced to the other two, who seemed to relax a bit. She patted my shoulder and smiled, "I'm Blue, believe it or not, I'm just as confused as you are." She reassured. She pointed to her hat. "This is Ditty." I looked at her as if she was crazy, but then I saw a pair of dot eyes and a squiggly smile appear on the front of the hat, it was a ditto.

The sapphire eyed girl starched her neck back and looked at me. She waved to me and smirked, flipping over right-side up. "I'm Sapphire! This is Toro." A torchic suddenly popped out into my view, ruffling it's fiery orange feathers next to its trainer. "I suppose you got "the scholarship" too, right?" Sapphire asked, looking at me in the eye.

"We all did, what are we supposed to do about it?" The pigtailed girl asked, looking up. She was patting something next to her, something green and fuzzy, a chikorita. She looked up at me and smiled. "I'm Crystal, don't mind me, I don't do much except study." She admitted. "This is Mega, she's a good partner." She said, looking down at the leaf-topped pokemon.

Blue turned back to me. "So, you're turn!" She grinned, pointing to me.

I flinched, caught off guard. "I, well, um, I'm Yellow. I'm from the Viridian Forest, this is ChuChu." I averted my gaze to the pikachu, who hopped her way up onto my shoulder.

"Viridian?" Blue's eyes widened, then she laughed. "That's not far from where I camped!" She commented, giggling to herself. She back over and jumped back onto the couch. Ditty flew off her head and landed on her stomach, and it changed back to a pink blob. She sat up and patted to the seat next to her, "Sit down, Yellow."

I made my way over to the couch, and sat down next to Blue. Sapphire sat up and looked around at everyone. "So I guess we can start." She said, grabbing another strawberry from the bowl.

"Start? Start what?" I asked.

"That." Crystal pointed to a card and a remote on the table. "The card says that we we're supposed to turn on the TV, but we can't do it until everyone's here."

"Aah! Let's just get started already!" Sapphire snatched the remote from the table and clicked on the television.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Earlier- Crystal's POV**

Now all was as calm and peaceful when I came downstairs.

As soon as I opened the door I ducked a flying vase, which flew over and crashed into the railings of the stairs behind me. _Oh my god… Where am I…? _I turned back around to the living room. A brunette girl with short ponytail seemed to have been the person to have thrown the vase. Her eyes were blazing as she rampaged around the room. She must have been _really_ angry.

"Grr… Who would even dare to try and take me… I swear, once I catch the guy who did this… I… I…" Suddenly, with immense power, she grabbed the couch, and lifted in the air and turned around. "That sick, son of a—!"

"WHAH!" I screamed, ready to bolt. Mega did the same next to me, both of our eyes were wide with shock.

The girl stopped when she saw me. She paused for a moment, then set the couch down. She laughed nervously, and a torchic flapped onto her shoulder and cocked it's head. "Well! Well! Sorry about that… you see, I'm not supposed to be here… so if you could tell me where we are so I can go get back to Stoopilis… maybe get some chocolate ice cream… hehehe…" She said, laughing between sentences.

I blinked, "Um… Sorry… But I don't know…"

"WHAT?" The girl's eyes widened. She growled, "What was that announcement earlier… do you know what that was?"

"The announcement, you mean…" Crap, it wasn't a dream.

She sighed. "Well I guess there's no helping it. Let's ju— HEY! WHO'RE YOU!"

I looked on the couch the girl had previously picked up. On it was another brunette with straight, long hair eating a bowl of strawberries. "Hey." She smirked, and put another strawberry in her mouth. "I guess I'm not alone here at all." She pointed out.

I stared at her, she was pretty, but her expression showed glimpses of devilish thoughts. It sent shivers down my spine. I walked over and took a seat on the middle couch. "C-Crystal" I said nervously.

"What?" the wild girl asked as she hopped onto the other couch.

"I'm Crystal and this is Mega." I introduced myself, and held up my confused chikorita.

"Ooohh… I'm Sapphire! This is Toro!" The wild girl introduced, and the torchic let out a peep.

"Blue, this is Ditty." The pretty girl shifted her eyes up towards her hat, and she put the bowl of strawberries on the table. I stared at it, until I could see a pair of beady eyes and a strange smile. _Ah, a ditto._

"So, I think it's about time to find out what's going on." Sapphire said, plucking out a strawberry from the bowl.

My eyes shifted around the room, then rested on a white spot on the table. There was a card and a remote, I picked it up and read off it. "When all four have come down, turn on the TV. If not all have come by 7:10am, wake them up. Turn on the television by 7:15am.

We thought for a moment, then I spoke up. "I guess we could—"

Then the door opened, and a blonde girl entered.

* * *

**Present**

Sapphire clicked on the television.

Instantly, a woman's face appeared on the screen, she had icy eyes and red flowing hair in a ponytail. She wore a black women's suit and stared directly at the screen. The HD of the broadcast was incredible, it was like she was right in front of you.

"Hello freshmen. Welcome to the Pokemon Special Talents Academy, or the PSTA for short. My name is Lorelei, Vice President of PSTA. You might have a lot of questions at this point. Why are you here? Why were you brought here? What is the purpose of this school? _Where are you?_" Lorelei smiled, her red tinted lips curving with false affection, making shivers go up my spine. "Some of these questions I can answer, some I cannot. Not because I don't know the answer, but simple because we cannot tell you."

I heard Sapphire growl in the couch to the right of me, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Why are you here?" Lorelei began, "Because, of course, your talents have been recognized by our council. Whether with pokemon, mental, or physical abilities, you are of some use to our little "project". What is the purpose of this school? Major details, we will not tell you. But we will train and strengthen your abilities to their fullest in our classes. Why were you brought here? You saw it yourself, the scholarship. However, that invitation is not one that can be rejected. It is a mere warning of the events to come. You cannot teleport, fly, or use any sort of transportation to leave, just to put it shortly. Where are you?" Lorelei smirked "You'll have to figure that out on your own."

On the couch to my left, Blue crushed a strawberry in her hand. The clear-pink juice oozed out her hand, dripping onto her skirt. Blue was angry, she was so calm when she came, she must have been holding it in. On her side, Yellow shivered, she clutched her pikachu tightly, her eyes gazed at the screen in horror.

Lorelei continued, "Right now, you have until 8:05am to get to dress in your summer uniform, they are in your closet, and head over to the main school building, and get to class. Your schedules will be here when you get back downstairs. On the back of your schedule sheets will be a map, you will use that to navigate. Your classmates will vary on your current grade level by age, meaning there will be a variety of students you can get information from. You may carry pokemon up to 1 to 1.5 feet tall, the rest must be in a pokeball and not used unless necessary. Bring your notebooks and textbooks on your desk upstairs. From this point on, I wish you all…" Lorelei gazed at the camera. "…good luck." Then the screen went black.

"Screw this!" Sapphire kicked the leg of the table, and it snapped in half. The green bowl of strawberries began to slide down, but in a flash, Blue caught it right before it spilt.

Blue stood back up with the bowl in one hand, and eating a strawberry with the other. "You can't waste a perfectly good bowl of strawberries." She said, licking her lips.

I can understand why they were here. When I looked down, I could see that the table was only half wood, inside the broken leg was a steel bar that reinforced the table from breaking, but it didn't do a good job in Sapphire's case. She even picked up that couch earlier without breaking a sweat. I switched my gaze over to Toro, her torchic. If she was that strong, was that really the strongest her pokemon got? Blue, too was understandable. I couldn't even feel her presence until I saw her in the room. Nowhere had I had seen that bowl of strawberries either, she must have gotten them out of the fridge without neither Sapphire nor I seeing it. I couldn't see her as she caught the bowl, either. I didn't know what Yellow could do yet, she didn't show any signs of anything, just a normal girl with a pikachu.

I then looked over at the clock.

"Ah! 7:32am!" I yelled, and grabbed Mega and ran upstairs while the others scrambled to get their stuff together.

* * *

I slid the door of my closet open, and there it was. My uniform was a white button up shirt with and a blue and white plaid, pleated skirt with a matching tie with a gold and blue emblem of the school on it, the letters "ST" on it. The shoes were ordinary, black loafers, much life my old school's. I turned to the desk behind me, on it was a set of notebooks and textbooks, one for each needed class. On the side of my desk hung a school bag, just a normal Japanese schoolbag, dark blue with a handle on top. I filled it with the books and snapped it shut after I dressed. It was weird and awkward at the same time, the clothes fit me perfectly, like they were made for me. I checked my hair once more before heading out, in two perfect pigtails, combed and all.

I left the room, uniform and all, and looked out the window, checking the sidewalk below. The students were walking casually, no hurry at all. That must have meant there was still time to relax. I didn't eat any of the strawberries downstairs, so I grabbed at piece of toast and stuck it in my mouth, just like the day before I came here. After that, I ran out.

I was only two floors up from the ground floor, I didn't need the elevator. I easily walked down the stairs with Mega tailing me from behind, assuming she was small enough to stay out of her pokeball. Once I got to the ground floor, the floor we all had our little "orientation" in, I left out the front door.

There was a breeze as soon as I stepped outside. It was a sunny day, only a few clouds in the sky. I looked down both ends of the road, apartments as far as I could see, there were students walking all one way, but I decided to wait for the others. There were a variety of students, some looked too young to be in high school. Most of them had pokemon on their side, a pichu, a starly, a rattata, a senret, Mega began to get interested. I held her back, and sighed. Sapphire, Blue, and Yellow came out in about five minutes.

"This sucks." Sapphire put.

"It surprises me, Sapphire." Blue said, poking her arm.

"What?" Sapphire asked as she turned her gaze to Blue, shifting her arm.

"You don't seem like the type to wear a skirt so easily." Blue laughed.

"Oh." Sapphire looked down at her skirt, then lifted it to show her pair of spats. "I'm wearing leggings underneath."

I sweatdropped, I didn't think that was in the school dress code, not to mention how calm she was about lifting her skirt, but I knew better then to mention it. I began to run off, heading for the school.

"Hey!" Blue's voice caught my attention, and a turned back around. I almost yelped, Blue was right behind me, her cool smirk flashing near my face, "You're not seriously leaving without us, are you?"

Yellow and Sapphire ran up, I looked at them, and nodded. "O-Okay…"

* * *

We're almost there, I swear! The next chapter will be up soon, Blue, Yellow, Crys and Sapph meet Red, Green, Gold, and Ruby! Heroines meet heroes, ect. I hope you liked the chapter! Silver, Platina, Dia, and Pearl _will_ appear! I promise! Sometime… Okay, I was gonna make this chapter longer, but I decided to cut it and make two separate chapters because then everything wouldn't be shoved into your head all at once. All four shippings will appear in the next chapter, again, promise. I accept any ideas or suggestions you may or may not want to see in the story in the future (humor, accidental kiss, parody, whatever you can think of)

Well, RATE AND REVIEW! No flames, I have a fire extinguisher and I'm not afraid to use it. ON YOUR HEADS! Now don't be mean and make me give you some nasty brain damage, review nice comments!

*Throws cookies to nice reviewers*

-Starri


	3. Chapter 2: Several Awkward Moments Ago

Haro! It's the third installment of Amotodan. Blue, Crys, Sapph, and Yellow meet the guys and get a shocking surprise! Remember how I said they would meet them in the last chapter? I lied! Hehe… sorry. But they're meeting them now! It's better than not meeting them at all, or else this story wouldn't even have a meaning. Rant done.

**Disclaimer: **No. I don't. I never will.

* * *

**A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day  
oOoOo  
Chapter 2: Four Girls and Several Awkward Moments Ago… **

* * *

**September 30th**

* * *

**Blue's POV**

"Class, as you know, it's that time. The freshmen have come, and you know the drill." Ms. Roxanne began. "Let's introduce the freshmen of 4-B"

I bowed and smiled at the class, activating the boy's senses. "Hi~! I'm Blue, treat me well!" I winked at the class and showed off my figure.

"A hottie! Look at her!"

"She's got a frame!"

"A babe!"

Next was Yellow, who stood directly beside me. Everyone turned to her, making her flinch in embarrassment.

"I-I-I…"

I pounded her on the back, and she stood up straight.

"A-A-I-I'm Amarillo del Bosque Verde!" Yellow burst out, and a few laughs were heard among the class. She turned red in agony and squatted down holding her bag over her head.

"Aww!"

"Adorable!"

"Doesn't she belong in the elementary section?"

Yellow blushed harder at the comment, and I sighed, trying to hold in my laughter.

"Alright, homeroom has been extended so that the freshmen can get accustomed to the class. Please make them feel comfortable

Yellow and I moved to the back row, I took the window seat, Yellow took the one next to mine. I looked around the classroom, it looked just like a normal classroom. I hung my bag on the side hook and scooted my chair in.

"So you're my seatmate from now on."

I looked over to Yellow's side, a boy with black spiky hair began chatting with her. Yellow blushed due to her shyness, she nodded slowly and stuttered, "Y-Yea…"

The boy smiled, he looked about my age, cute too. "I'm Red, nice to meet you, Amarillo." He held out his hand.

Yellow stared at his hand for a while, then took it. "P-Please call me Y-Yellow…" She said.

"Hey, you're not gonna introduce me?" I leaned over on Yellow's desk, making Yellow shiver. Red looked up at me, I grabbed Red's hand and shook it. "Blue, as you know."

"Nice to meet you." He said, and I let go of his hand.

I glanced over to Yellow, and nudged her slightly. "Nice." I teased her.

"N-No way! It's not…" She drifted off to the sound of Red's laughter.

"You two are amusing." He turned to the seat behind mine. "Have you met Green yet?"

Despite me being in the last row, I wasn't the last seat, there was one more that sat behind me. There was a boy with spiky light brown hair. He was sleeping. Figures. I lifted myself off Yellow's desk and sat in my seat, staring at him intensely. I poked his back, and he stirred.

"Touch me and I'll kill you." He said, and I drew back and made a face.

"Friendly." I commented, and Red sighed.

"Sorry, Green is… unsocial." He said.

I waved my hand assuringly. "It's okay, It's not your fault what your friends are like." Yellow nodded nervously in agreement. ChuChu peeked her head over Yellow's shoulder and let out a small "Pika!"

Red lit up. "A pikachu? Same here!" At his command, a bright yellow pikachu poked it's head out from inside Red's desk, it crawled out and tumbled onto his lap. Red pointed to it. "This is Pika."

"ChuChu." Yellow said as she picked her pikachu off her shoulder.

"Ah…? What do we have here?" I added, making both Yellow and Red blush. I pushed Yellow, "On your first day, too!" I laughed.

"Blue!" She yelled, red faced.

"Stop making noise." A voice behind me said.

I growled, darn Green, ruining the moment. I was about to snap at him but Red interrupted. "So, what can you two do?"

Yellow and I turned to him. "What?" We asked simultaneously.

"You know, your talent." Red tapped his head. "The reason you're here at all." Red petted Pika. "I'm a strong battler, the move come to me. I can read their movements like a book, my battle reflexes are pretty good."

"If "pretty good" has you kidnapped in your sleep to go to a school out-of-the ordinary kids." I commented.

Red laughed nervously, "Right… Well, Green, he more of a trainer, he knows exactly what and how the pokemon it thinking, it's almost like he can understand them. He knows what they need, how they should act, and how to teach them. He has a scyther, but it's prohibited from leaving it's pokeball in the school, over the limit."

"Ah." I said, I felt my bag shift. "Oh, sorry." I said, and pulled a book-like object from my bag. "This is Ditty, it's usually a hat, but I might get him confiscated." I sighed, and Ditty morphed back to its original blob-like form. "Ditty's a great helper in my job." I said, grinning. "I have the reflexes that outdo and aipom and am as a slick as a purrloin." I laughed, then hooked my arm around Yellow. "Yellow…" I trailed off. "Yellow can… What can you do?"

Yellow blushed, having the question directed to her. "I, well… I can talk to pokemon…"

I sat up. "That's amazing!"

"Wow, Yellow." Red said, wide eyed. "I mean… how?"

"I… I was born in the Viridian Forest." She admitted. "It-It comes naturally to me, I can just… hear them."

Red patted Yellow's shoulder. "Well, Yellow, I hope we'll be able to become great friends."

Yellow hesitated, staring at him for a while, but nodded with a smile. "Yea."

Ms. Roxanne walked back into the room and knocked on the board to get the students attention. "Alright! Your homeroom is over! It's time to start class."

I sat back into my seat and leaned my head against the palm of my hand. Recently, after being dragged to this school against my will, I already had four friends. I began to think through my classes. Why train a group of superhuman-capable kids in the first place? Why haven't I heard of anyone from this school? Why keep this place a secret? What would happen to me? To Yellow? To Crys, Sapph, Red, and Green?

What was the actual purpose of this school?

* * *

**Lunchtime - Yellow's POV**

It was lunchtime before I knew it. Red invited me for lunch with his friends, but I had already promised Blue and the others that we would meet up in the cafeteria. Blue immediately hauled me downstairs, to where we saw the cafeteria. It was huge, there was a small area to get food, but the rest was fancy white, round desks with six chairs each. The windows reached the ceiling and looked out to the courtyard where more students enjoyed picnics outside. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, lighting the room, but not as much as the sun from outside.

Blue and I stood in awe, until she broke the silence with a shocked "Wow."

"How are we gonna find Crys and Sapph in this?" I asked, looking around the cafeteria.

"You already found her." A voice came from behind us.

Blue and I turned, and Crys walked up to us with a tired sigh, Mega walking alongside her. "Hi, guys." She greeted.

"Hi Crys, at least you found us." Blue sighed. "Now for Sapph…"

"Oh, you won't need to find her." Crys said.

"What, why?" I asked.

"Well." She began. "I was walking down the stairs, and this kid in a white cap suddenly sprinted pass me. Then, Sapph jumped from the floor above me and ran after the kid. She must have noticed me because she yelled "I WON'T BE ABLE TO MAKE IT!" at me as she ran. She seemed really angry, that kid must have really pissed her off." Crys said.

"On her first day, too." Blue sighed.

I kept silent for a while before saying, "Let's go get lunch."

**-o-**

Crys told us her story as we were eating. Her's wasn't as happy and entertaining as it was for us and Red, for her at least, for Blue, it was _very_ entertaining.

"The classes are easy, but there is this one guy that really gets on my nerves." She began.

"Really…" Blue said, getting interested from the word "guy"

"It goes like this…"

* * *

**Earlier- Crystal's POV**

"I'm Crystal, it's a pleasure to meet you." I introduced myself, and bowed.

Ms. Erika smiled, "Now, homeroom is going to be extended for the freshmen to get accustomed to the students. Please make them feel comfortable."

There were a few other along with me, all of them were nervous like me. I bit my thumb, it would probably be just like my last school. I took a few deep breaths and relaxed, I just had to get used to it until I found out how to get out, or something…

I took the seat third from the front, next to the window. I immediately took out my books and began taking notes from the textbook.

"Aw, that's no fun." Someone called.

I turned to the seat beside me, and was greeted by a wide grin. I kid with jet black hair with spiky bangs looked at me. It startled me, I wasn't used to people talking to me in class. He smiled, "Someone's serious, aren't they?"

"Please let me work." I said, turning back to the pages of the booklet.

He frowned. "You have to work on your socializing skills." He said.

"I don't have to, I'm fine like this."

"No you're not."

I turned to him. How could he make such assumptions like that? "How do you know?"

"Because no one is."

I looked at him, and he grinned. I flared my nostrils. "Why can't you bother someone else?"

"Because you're sitting right next to me," He said. "Super Serious Gal."

I twitched, I wasn't _that_ serious. "Why don't you bother him?" I pointed to a red haired kid reading a book.

The boy looked to him. "Who, Silver? He's no fun." He held out his hand. "I'm Gold."

I looked at it, and then continued to write. "Crystal."

He withdrew his hand, and looked at me, and then sighed. "You're a waste of good looks. So not cute."

I puffed my cheeks, which turned red. "I-I don't have to be cute!" I flustered.

He chuckled. "You can if you try."

"Y-You…" I grit my teeth and pressed my pen onto the paper as I wrote. "I should change my seat…"

Gold laughed, "Too late, SSG, you're stuck with me."

"SSG?" I looked up at him.

He stuck out his tongue at me. "Super Serious Gal."

* * *

**Lunchtime – Yellow's POV**

Crystal was blushing madly by this time. She finished the entire story with the slam of her water glass, making me flinched. "The nerve of him!" She burst out. "He… He…!"

"Seems like he likes you." Blue said.

Crys turned redder. "W-Wha… No way! He's just a flirt! He… He…!"

"He's good for you." Blue commented.

"What?" Crys looked at her with a confused look.

Blue flicked her nose. "He's been talking to you even though you ignore him. You're talking to him back, you're socializing. Look at yourself, this morning you were nervous and shy. He's doing something, and it's good for you." Blue said with a wink.

"B-B-But—"

"Blue…" I sighed.

"He's not like Green!" She pounded her fist on the table. "He's so rude, I can't stand him! He should get a life." She crossed her arms as she devoured her rice, and slammed it on the table.

"Hey! Don't talk about RGD like that!"

Their voices sent chills up my spine. We turned, and four girls stood in an orderly line, looking straight at us.

"Who're you?" Blue asked in a disgusted voice with and exasperated sigh.

"We're the RG-Double fan club!" One called.

"Lecca!" A girl with scarlet red hair called, pointing up into the air

"Toni!" A purple pigtailed girl shouted, spreading her arms out like wings and kneeling in front of Lecca.

"Yuuno!" A short haired bluenette announced, holding out both arms in front of her to the left of Toni.

"And Dani!" A girl with a short, blond ponytail held out both arms to the right of Toni. With the formation complete, Yuuno and Dani took out two confetti blasters and popped them, showing themselves with confetti.

"I'm the leader of the Red Team!" Lecca said, holding out a red striped card with her face in the corner, the number _00001 _at the bottom. She flipped to the back and it revealed a picture of Red.

"The Green Team for me!" Toni held out a similar card, except with her face and a green stripe. On the back was a picture of a sleeping Green.

"The Gold Team forever!" Yuuno flashed a gold striped card with her face, on the back a picture of Gold.

"And that brings me up for the Ruby Team!" Dani revealed a card with a shiny red color and her face, on the back a picture of a boy in a white cap.

"Red!" Lecca called, pointing in the air once more.

"Green!" Toni cheered, kneeling again in front of Lecca.

"Gold!" Yuuno said, going to Toni's left.

"Ruby!" Dani finished, going to Toni's right.

"Together we make the RG-Double Fan Club!" The call called simultaneously, and Yuuno and Dani clapped twice.

Crystal pointed at Dani's card, "Hey! That's the kid Sapph was chasing after!"

"Whoa, these guys have a fan club?" Blue commented

"Hmph!" Lecca said snidely, putting her hands on her hips and her mouth curving into a smile. "There are 2,309 members in total to be exact, out of the 70,000 members in the history of this school! And we're the founders!" She said, pointing to the number on her card. "There are four rules. ONE! No one may take a RGD for themselves!"

"TWO!" Toni held up two fingers in front of her. "No clinging to a RGD too much!"

"THREE!" Yuuno held up three fingers. "No attacking or harming of a RGD!"

"And FOUR!" Dani held up three fingers. "You must respect and love a RGD with all your heart!"

Then they finished with their signature formation.

We sweatdropped, this was… awkward.

"You!" Yuuno pointed an accusing finger at Crys.

"Huh?" Crys gave a confused look as she pointed to herself.

"Gold was flirting with you this morning!" Yuuno said.

"W-Wha… He was not! He was just being… whatever he was! How do you know that anyways?" Crys asked.

"Hm! We always know what RGD is doing! Thanks to our 2,309 members that keep us updated!" Toni said, and she held up her pokegear. On it was an instant messaging application with a bunch of texts like "valentine3630: RGD has lunch on the roof today!" and "MovieHeart88: Gold has ramen for lunch!" and "Tanya360: Annoying girl is bothering Ruby! Pisses me off!"

I guessed the "annoying girl" was Sapph from Crystal's description.

"That's just weird! What are you guys? Stalkers?" Crys accused.

"No way! We're just… huh?" Toni looked at her empty hand, where her pokegear was missing.

Blue chuckled. "Looking for this?" She waved a red pokegear in the air.

"How did you… Give it back!" Toni demanded.

Blue giggled, and I got really worried. "Try me."

"You…" Suddenly, Toni leaped across the table, snatching for her pokegear, but Blue was too fast for her and moved to the side.

"Missed me!" She laughed, and Ditty shot out of her bag and onto her head, and then morphed into a hat. Toni heaved a straight uppercut and Blue flipped backwards, they began to attract attention, that was bad.

"I have complete flexibility, which is my special talent." Toni said.

"Can't beat my reflexes." Blue stuck her tongue out at her.

Then, Dani was behind her and grabbed her shoulders. "Wanna bet?"

"Speedy, aren't you?" Blue commented, and Ditty flew off her head and onto Dani's face, morphing into its pink, blobbish form once more.

"You were to one bothering Green this morning!" Toni realized.

"That jerk? Please." Blue said, ready to fight.

"You…" Toni was about to lunge, but a voice was heard.

"Vileplume, stun spore."

Then, Blue and Toni stopped moving.

"Crap!" Blue said through her teeth "Who did…"

"I did." We all averted out gaze to a silver haired woman with a vileplume at her side.

"Ms. Karen!" Toni gasped in surprised.

"A teacher? With that explicit outfit?" Crys said in surprise.

"You two, what is this I hear about a fight in the cafeteria?" Ms. Karen asked with sharp eye.

Toni began to sweat. "N-Nothing, Ms. Karen."

Ms. Karen turned to Blue. "A freshman? On her first day, you must be making quite the impression of yourself. What's your name?"

"Ana Sanderson." Blue said, still not moving.

"You're lying, Vileplume, giga drain." Ms. Karen ordered.

"Vile!" A green light emitted from the vileplume, and I saw Blue tense.

"Agh!" She yelped, trying to hold it in.

"What's your name, freshman?"

Blue hesitated for a moment. "Blue."

Karen sighed. "Well, you're telling the truth. You're in my physics class, tomorrow, you have extra homework." Karen took out a bottle of paralyze heal and sprayed Blue and Toni, and they both crumple to the floor, gasping for air. "Next time I see you two, I won't go so easy on you." With that, she walked away.

Lecca and Yuuno helped Toni up and Dani growled at us and said. "This won't be the last you'll see us." And they walked off.

Blue picked herself off the floor and sat in her seat. I got a scared. If Karen could even make Blue cringe in pain, what would happen to the rest of us?

Blue sighed, and smirked slyly. "I still think it's better to survive with pride, don't show your pain." She took a breath. "If you can't try your best not to."

I nodded slowly, and held ChuChu in my arms as she picked leftovers off my tray. Crys agreed as well.

"Deal."

* * *

**Earlier- Sapphire's POV**

"Ahg! This stinks!" I yelled after Crys, Yellow, and Blue left.

I hated school, I already knew everything. In school you actually have to… read. Papa understands that, he lets me do the outdoor work instead. I hated this skirt, too, it's a good thing I wore my spats yesterday instead of leaves, which would have been awkward.

"Grr… I HATE THIS!" I punched the nearest tree.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Huh?" I looked up the tree, and saw a face. My eyes widened, and I pointed at it. "F-F-Fa-Fac…"

"Shh!" It demanded. It grabbed my wrist and pulled me up.

"Wah! Hey, what are you—"

"Be quiet! They'll find me!" It whispered.

I got at better look. It was a guy, with a white cap and red eyes. His uniform was flawless, despite being stuck in a tree.

"What are you doing up here? Who are you?" I asked, demanding answers.

"Hiding." He said.

"From what?"

"Fangirls."

I took that as a completely suitable answer.

"Fangirls…?" I asked.

"With me and my friends, it's almost 3/7ths of this school." He answered, then looked at my hair. "When's the last time you brushed your hair?"

"I don't know, a week ago?" I said, running my hands through my bangs, raising my brow at the strange question.

"What! You have to brush it at least twice a day! Use this." He held out a brush to me.

"I don't need to!" I said, backing away from the feminine object. "Do you? Let's see it pretty boy!"

"No way!" He said, holding his hat down. "You're a girl! You need to do this kind of stuff!" He said.

"Just because I'm a girl? Listen, pretty boy—"

"There he is!"

The guy's eyes widened. "Crap. Gotta go, sorry." The he jumped out of the tree and ran, the screams of girls following him.

I adjusted my bandana. "Weirdo." Then I hopped out of the tree, and saw some girls staring at me. "Whadda you looking at!" I asked, and walked into the school.

* * *

Just as I thought things were cooling down, I saw him again.

"So, homeroom has been extended so you can—" Ms. Jasmine trailed off as I screamed.

"AAH!" I shouted and pointed at a familiar face in the crowd. "It's you!" I stormed over and slammed my hands on his desk.

"Wild girl? You're in my class?" He said with a disgusted face, backing off.

"Shut it, pretty boy! You better stay out of my face before I…"

"Sapphire, dear, calm down." Ms. Jasmine said to me. "Take to seat in front of Ruby."

"'Kay… Who's Ruby?" I asked.

Ms. Jasmine and a few girls pointed to the white cap boy. I looked over at the seat in front of him: empty.

"…No way." I said.

"It's the only one left, sorry." She apologized, and then walked out of the room.

I growled, and slammed my bag onto the desk and sat down. I looked over my shoulder and glared at Ruby, who was angry.

We didn't speak after that until lunch.

* * *

"Do it."

"No."

"Do it or I will."

"I'd like to see you try."

"I will."

We were arguing about etiquette again. I hated it, he demanded it.

"Listen, pretty boy. I've got stuff to deal with besides you."

"You're just afraid I might win this argument." He said.

My eyebrow twitched. "What?"

"You are, aren't you?"

"Did you just call me a coward?"

"You could put it that way."

I stood up and glared at him. "Say it again."

"You're a coward." He said with a snide smile.

Darn, he was fast.

"GET BACK HERE!" I yelled as we sprinted through the halls. We caught a lot of eyes, but I didn't care. I focused on my target and charged, he ran down the stairs, I jumped the railing and down to the next floor. I saw Crys, she was probably heading to the cafeteria.

"I won't be able to make it!" I called to her as I chased after Ruby.

After chasing back up the stairs, down the senior's hallway, and through several classrooms, I finally caught him in a flying tackle at the roof.

"You won't be able to… huh?"

There were four other boys, one with black spiky hair, one with brown spiky hair and one with jet black bangs. I pointed to them in surprise. "Who're you?"

"We should be asking you that." The black spiky haired one said.

"You appear to be attacking Ruby." The one with black bangs said.

"She _is_ attacking me." Ruby said as he pushed me off of him. He looked at his uniform. "And she ruined my clothes!"

"Watch it girly boy." I snapped at him, then looked at what black bangs had. "Is that ramen?"

"Yea." He said.

My mouth watered, and we called a temporary truce.

**-o-**

"…and then he told me to actually _brush_ my hair!" I said.

"Look at it! It's a mess!" He defended.

"I can keep my hair however I want!" I yelled.

"Hey, hey, just calm down you guys." Red said. I learned his name after they introduced themselves and allowed me to tell my story.

"You're like a married couple." Gold chuckled.

"WE ARE NOT!" Both of us yelled at the same time.

"…" Green stared at us.

I looked at him. "Does he say anything?"

"Only when he wants to." Red sighed.

I sighed, and looked around. The roof was pretty isolated, and it had a good view, too. "Why do you guys stay here? Why not at the cafeteria?"

"Same reason Ruby was in a tree." Gold said, Ruby shivered.

"Ah." I accepted his answer and sipped the cup ramen Gold gave me.

"You don't seem like someone that would actually… become one of them, anyway, so you're safe." Red said with assurance.

I nodded, at least Ruby knew some good people. We talked at little more before the bell rang. "Whoa, already?"

"Gotta go." Red gathered his stuff and headed down with Green.

Gold laughed. "You're in a hurry because your new seatmate is cute." He commented.

"I am not!" Red protested.

"It's okay to admit it. So is mine." He laughed.

I gathered my stuff and went downstairs. After a while, I turned to Ruby.

"Stop following me!"

"I can't! We're in the same class!"

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

"I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him!" Sapphire ranted on as she scarfed down her rice. I finished making the other girls dinner, which was with what I could find, a rice cooker, a frying pan, and a pantry full of food. So I made them spam and rice.

"Gold was right, you guys are like a married couple." Blue said, pointing her chopsticks at Sapph.

"WE ARE NOT!" Sapph said. But I noticed the tint of pink on her cheeks.

"G-Guys…" Yellow waved her hands to calm them down, but ChuChu acted first. The electric mouse electrified Sapph with a bolt of lightning, and fried her.

"ChuChu!" Yellow scolded.

"I-It's okay Yellow." Sapph said, sitting up. "I'm used to pokemon attacking me. I work as a field researcher for my father."

"That must be fun…" I sighed. I wanted to be a researcher.

Blue stretched. "Okay girls! Let's get to bed before I fall asleep her." She said, getting up.

"A-Alright…" Yellow said, following her.

Sapph and I cleaned up and went upstairs to our rooms.

**-o-**

After I changed into my pajamas, I was about to go to bed, but noticed something.

"A balcony…" I wondered. I walked over to it and opened the curtain and the door. I looked outside and saw…

Another balcony.

"What the…?" I looked across and through the other balcony's glass door. A familiar figure moved around the dorm inside.

"GOLD!" I shouted in surprise, and then covered my mouth.

He looked out the balcony door, and smirked deviously. I back up as he opened the door, and he leaned forward on the railing. He was still wearing his uniform, without his tie.

He smirked at me, "So Super Serious Gal is my new neighbor."

"D-Don't call me that!" I lunged at him, but the railing blocked my path. "W-What are you—"

Suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. I back off quickly, putting my hand on my forehead. "You… You…"

He winked at me, and then stuck out his tongue.

"GET OUT!" I heard Blue's scream from the upper level, then a crash.

"Blue!" I called in surprise.

"Looks like your friend found her neighbor."

* * *

**Blue's POV**

I walked to my room after stepping out of the shower. I walked over to my closet with a towel still on and my hair still wet. I sighed in content. Nothing cools you down like a nice, warm shower. That's pretty much when I heard Crystal scream.

"GOLD!"

I perked up when I heard her, after that, I ran over to my balcony and looked down.

"Crys! Are you o… kay…" Then I looked up to a pair of green eyes.

Green stared at me from a balcony right in front of me. He was drinking a can of soda, and stared at me with emotionless eyes and a half-open mouth. I stared at him back, and looked down at myself, I was still in only a towel.

"Hey." He said casually.

"GET OUT!" I ran back into my room and grabbed my clock and threw it at him, which he dodged and it flew through his open door and into his room, crashing into the wall. I slammed the door shut and pulled over the curtain, panting.

What kind of an apartment has a balcony _there_?

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

"Blue?" I left my textbook on the desk and headed over to the balcony, and I saw it. "Another balcony?"

"Green! Stop making noise downstairs!" A voice yelled as Red opened the balcony door. "Seriously, what was…" Then he drifted off when he saw me.

"…eh…?" I said.

"Yellow?" Red stared at me, not moving.

I felt my face grow hot, I hated appearing in front of people in pajamas. I usually slept in my outdoor clothes, so a soft yellow tang top and short pajama shorts were embarrassing. "I-I-I-I… ah… aha…"

"Um…" Red said, speechless as well.

"R-R-Re-Re-Red." I stuttered, I couldn't hold my breath in any longer.

"I'M SORRY!" I cried and ran back into my room.

"Ah, Yellow!" Red called after me as I slammed the door and curtains shut. I then ran to my bad and hid under the covers. I shivered, that was the most awkward

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

I opened one eye in aggravation. There was so much noise, how could I sleep in this mess? I ran over to my desk and stood on it, then I punched the ceiling. "People are trying to sleep here!" I yelled upstairs. But there was still shouting. I growled, I wanted to _sleep_.

I stormed out to the balcony, and slammed open the door. "OKAY, WHY CAN'T YOU ALL JUST…" I stopped, because someone was saying it with me. I looked forward and saw a familiar face, the leapt back.

"Girly boy!"

"Wild girl!" Ruby yelled when he saw me, jumping back as well.

"What are you doing here!" We said on sync. "I live here! How are you my neighbor! STOP SAYING THINGS AT THE SAME TIME AS ME!" We both yelled. We met eye and eye and growled. I looked up at his head, he was still wearing his hat.

"Why are you still wearing that?" I asked, pointing to his white hat.

"What?" He looked up, and then pulled down on his hat. "Is that a problem?"

"It's like, ten o'clock! Why, do you sleep with that on?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Of course not! That would wrinkle it. I just don't like people seeing me without my hat." Ruby protested.

"Why don't you… Oh! Why is there a balcony here, anyway?" I demanded.

"How should I know? All I know is that all was peaceful until _you_ showed up!" He snapped.

"You wanna bet?" I challenged.

"Bring it on."

That was the official start of our rivalry.

And a few other confusing relationships.

* * *

It's finally done! They meet the boys and get their little surprise. I enjoyed writing this chapter, romance and argumentative franticshipping. Green, enjoy my little present to you. The Fangirls attack!

Next chapter: Cake and Crepe Town  
The girls head into "The Town"… with some company. With some romance, food, and unwanted interruptions, what could possibly go wrong?

Please review! Thanks to all you people that sent nice reviews. Look! A unicorn! A unicorn that brings pancakes to all you nice reviewers! One that TRAMPLES ON THE HEADS OF YOU FLAMERS. See you for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3: Cake and Crepe Town!

I'm on roll here, I like this story, so I will update. Thanks so much for your great reviews, guys! *unicorn brings pancakes* There was only this one person that didn't make any sense at all (I'm not sure if it's a compliment or not…) But, anyway! It's Cake and Crepe Town time! Last time, the girls a surprise! I hoped you liked your Blue service, Green…

Green: …

Blue: I am going to kill you.

…hehe… anyways… Let's get it on!

* * *

**A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day  
oOoOo  
Chapter 3: Cake and Crepe Town!**

* * *

**October 1rst**

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

I woke up at seven this morning. It's unusual, for me, at least. I usually wake up at ten, but I had a horrible nightmare last night. I slid out of bed in my red chimchar pajama pants and my small, white undershirt. I stretched and let out a massive yawn. I looked around me, and sighed. After being kidnapped in my sleep two days ago, this place has already grown on me. I guess that's what school does to you.

I walked over to the balcony door. I usually need to get the smell of fresh air to wake me up. I threw the curtains back and opened the door, stepping out into the cool breeze of the autumn air.

I sighed in content. "It feels so nic…" then I stopped.

I turned my gaze to a pair of ruby eyes, less than two feet away from me. I froze, putting my arms down from their stretching pose. I squinted, then rubbed my eyes, staring at them.

I pointed to him, "Who're you?"

"Wake up, it's me." I felt something flick on my forehead.

"OW!" Now, I was awake. I stepped back and glared at the boy in front of me, then remembered. "Girly boy!"

"Good morning to you too." Ruby sighed. He was wearing a black t-shirt and sweatpants, normal morning attire. I glared at him with beaming eyes.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?" I demanded. "What are you even doing here?" I thought about my dream. "Wait… that wasn't… a nightmare…?"

"Wow, you're such a nice person to me." Ruby said sarcastically.

I looked at him, and then noticed his head. "Why do you have that on?" I pointed to his hat.

"Because I want to." He said, putting a hand on it.

"Take it off." I demanded him.

"No." He growled.

"I wanna see."

"See what?"

"Your head."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't know what it looks like."

"You can't."

"Why not?

"Because it's a secret."

_Secret… Secret… Secret… _The word echoed in my mind like I was looking at gold. With a spark of energy, I leapt at him.

"I wanna see it!" I yelled as I struggled to grab his hat.

"NEVER!" He yelled back.

We struggled on the floor of his bedroom. I was about to pin him down, but kicked me off of him. I landed on his bed with a thud, but got up quickly and bounced off the wall, tackling him to the ground. I finally got him by his wrists, and looked down at him.

"Ah!" I yelped. His hat was coming off; I could see some of his black hair sticking out from behind his ear. He must have noticed me seeing this because he tried to roll me off of him. Now, you may know this by now, but I am _really_ strong, it's the reason I was sent *cough*abducted*cough* here in the first place, but for some reason, this guy was almost able to push me off of him. However, he only got halfway through before we rammed into the wall. I got his wrist again and pinned him down again.

"Ha! Take…!"

"Ruby…"

We both flinched, slowly, we turned our head to the door. Gold stood there with an awkward expression. I realized the position we were in made it look like I was attacking him in all the wrong ways.

"…you…"

"Y-You're wrong!" I screamed, quickly getting off of him.

"Y-Yea! It's just…"

"YOU'RE FINALLY SHOWING YOUR TRUE SELF!" Gold shouted, surprising us both, making us freeze.

"…what…?" I said in shock.

Gold snickered and walked up. "So early in the morning and you already have Sapph attacking you. I didn't think you guys were so intimidate." He laughed.

Ruby and I grabbed him, surprising him. Our intense glare stopped him from speaking.

"We did no such thing, but I swear, is you tell anyone about this I will kill you." We both said simultaneously.

He nodded, and we let go.

"So, Sapph, join us for breakfast?" Gold invited.

"WAH?" Ruby shouted. "You're _inviting _her?"

"She had lunch with us." Gold said. "I guess it's safe. It's a holiday, anyway. You know, for the freshmen to get accustomed to their surroundings." He winked

Ruby growled, but my mouth watered from the thought of food. "…eat…" I said.

Gold laughed. "I knew you would accept!"

**-o-**

It's seven fifteen in the morning, and I'm having a breakfast _feast_ with four boys. Normally, the boys part would be a girl's dream, but my dream is with my taste buds.

"This foowd is amaphing." I said with a mouth full of pancake.

"That's what PSTA does to you." Red said, taking another mouthful of rice.

We were all gathered around the table in the guy's ground floor. It looked almost exactly like the room in my building where we met up for the first time, tv and all. Except we hadn't had lived in it for so long it, so wasn't as dirty. I sat alone on the middle couch, Red and Green on the couch to the left of the television, Gold and Ruby on the right. In front of me was an ebony coffee table, holding delicacies such as fried eggs, omelets, English muffins, blueberry muffins, chocolate chip pancakes, and all the rest.

"Do you guys eat in heaven every day?" I asked.

"Well, yea." Ruby said "Since Gold—"

"—G-Goes to the Town to pick it all up the night before! R-Right…?" Gold suddenly bursted, and Red and Green gave him sympathetic looks.

"The Town?" I asked.

"Yea." Gold said, eager to change the subject. "Ever look out your apartment window before?"

"Of course I have." I said.

"Well." Red continued Gold's explanation. "You may have noticed a bunch of small buildings off to the right. That's "The Town" as we like to call it. It's pretty much an outdoor mall. It has restaurants, department stores, a bowling alley, an arcade, a movie theater, pretty much everything. It's just basically a place for us to hang out on the holidays." He said.

"So this place isn't a boot camp?" I asked, stuffing my face with another helping of pancakes.

"Naw, that's for school. They think that we won't rebel if we like it here." Ruby said, sighing.

I nodded, my fork hung from my mouth as I began to think. How did we get like this in the first place? Why are we so special? Were we born this way? I stopped thinking. Thinking about stuff like this required work. Thinking makes you hungry. I looked down to take another bite of my pancakes, but I saw something small and yellow munching at them.

"Ah! Stop, that's mine!" I pulled my chocolate-coated pancakes away. In front of me was a bright golden pichu with a brown mouth of chocolate, it was licking it's lips like it wanted more.

Gold began to laugh. "Sorry about him! Pichu has an appetite." The yellow mouse pokemon leapt across the table and onto Gold's shoulder.

"You should really keep him from eating all our food." Green said.

_Oh, he does talk_. I said to myself, realizing this is the first time he said ten words.

I looked around, a girly boy, a pervert, a seriously nice guy, and an emotionless lone wolf. What kind of group was this? Red was nice guy, he understood people, I didn't mind him. Green was kind of scary, he usually just sat there. Gold was… loud, but he wasn't mean. Ruby was annoying. I glared at him as I thought this, and he glared back, sparks flew from across the table. Red laughed nervously, Green sighed.

"Hey." Red said, raising his chopsticks. "Since it is a day for the freshmen, why don't you invite your friends to come with us to the Town today?" He recommended.

I dropped my fork. "Really?" I said in excitement. I thought about the chocolate crepes, _oh_, the chocolate crepes…

"You've got to be kidding." Ruby said in an agitated voice.

Red shrugged. "Why not? I'm sure Sapph has some nice friends." He winked.

"And I am going _whether I like you or not_." I said with a dark aura, smiling evilly.

"Did you just refer to me?" Ruby said.

"Maybe." I finished the last of my pancakes and began to walk upstairs. "I'm going to use your window."

"You can't use a front door?" Ruby asked.

"I can! But that would be weird." I said, heading upstairs to Ruby's room.

_And climbing from a balcony isn't?_ They call thought.

* * *

**Blue's POV**

The embarrassment of last night didn't make me sleep until three in the morning, even then, I woke up at eight. Now, I didn't like school, but I did hate Karen's Life-Sucking Vileplume of Death.

"IJGJ#^&VFE! SCHOOL STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES!" I swore, and immediately threw my clothes on. I bolted out the door and Ditty jumped into my bag at the last minute as I jumped down the stairs. I tumbled into the lobby at leapt over the couch and almost ran out the door before I stopped. I backed up a bit and looked over to the kitchen. Crystal was making food for Yellow and Sapph was chasing ChuChu around the lobby.

"Hi Blue." Crys greeted, she was still in her pajamas. Yellow noticed me and tried to say a greeting, but her mouth was full of toast and eggs.

"…" I stared at them awkwardly.

Sapph caught ChuChu, and looked at me. "You do know it's a holiday, right?"

"…" My adrenalin rose. "No… HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT!"

"Blue's cool attitude is lost in the morning…" Crys said, sweatdropping.

I sighed, and began to head for the door. "I'm going to go get dressed…"

"Oh, yea! Get something for the outdoors! We're going to the Town today!" Sapph yelled from behind me.

I turned to her, so did Yellow and Crys. "What?" We all said simultaneously, and Sapph laughed nervously.

"Well, a friend of mine invited me there… and why not? I mean the chocolate crepes…" She began to drool and her vision became hazy.

I looked at my hair, and then back at Sapph with a serious glare. "Girl or guy?"

She snapped back into reality. "All guys." And she held up four fingers, and my eyes widened.

"YOU'VE ONLY BEEN IN THIS SCHOOL FOR A DAY AND YOU'VE ALREADY MADE FRIENDS WITH _FOUR GUYS?_" I yelled out loud.

"Yea." Sapph said, like it wasn't a surprising question.

Yellow flinched, "G-Guys…?" She shivered. "F-Four guys…?"

Crys patted her on the back. "Come on Yell, it'll be fun." Yellow nodded nervously. I ran my hand trough my hair, Sapp was going to get us in a lot of trouble… but she's a great roommate.

I ran up to my room and looked through my desk, there _had_ to be a notebook _somewhere_. Finally, in the bottom drawer, there it was. I grabbed a pencil and wrote down the things I had to do.

_Journal 9/31- Make trip 1000% more interesting plan._

_Yellow-_

_Crys- _

_Sapph-_

I thought about it, how could I make this trip more interesting? I left the page blank and put it into my purse. Ditty hopped in and transformed into a pen. I smiled deviously, and began to dress up.

If we were going to be enjoying the day with four guys, we were going to make it interesting.

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

"What. The. Hell."

Blue's agitated voice spoke for us all, I mean, ALL of us. She stared at a guy with light brown spiky hair that looked like he didn't give a damn, but he looked at us with eyes of hate. Yellow ran back inside as soon as she saw the black haired guy, who actually looked nice, and he stared at us all, frozen in shock. I recognized the guy with the white cap as the guy Sapph was chasing from earlier, and both of them we tense, trying to control their anger. Oh, and last but not least…

"Super Serious Gal!" Gold greeted.

I wanted to kill him.

Wait…

"RGD?" I said in recognition.

"SHH!" White cap guy said suddenly. Ruby, the youngest, shivered. "They'll hear you…"

"Where did you hear that name?" Gold demanded, his excited expression replaced with a downcasted one.

"Isn't it obvious? "Them", the psycho leaders of your fan club!" I yelled.

"Come on guys, they're freshmen, let's at least _try_ to get along…" Red persuaded, and I sighed.

"Just a moment." Blue said, and ran inside. A few moments later, we heard screaming and a thud. Blue dragged out Yellow, still struggling from Blue's iron grip. We all stared at them as they came out, and Blue set her beside her on the dirt sidewalk. Yellow looked up and blushed, still nervous.

"I-I-I-I…" She stuttered.

"He~llo!" Blue said cheerfully.

"HELLO!" Yellow burst out, and then covered her mouth. Red laughed nervously, and Blue smiled, patting her on the back.

"W-We should probably go…" Red said.

"Agreed." Sapph nodded, and they led the way.

**-o-**

The place was huge. There was a large gate at the front that arched over the entrance. Sapphire's mouth was watering as she eyed a sweets shop, I tried to count them but the stores drifted out of sight. I stood there with my mouth open, but closed it. _Act normal, act normal, act like this isn't the first time you've been out with friends._ I told myself. Behind me, Blue was scribbling something down in her notebook, and laughing. She eyed Yellow, who was blushing and shivering. I looked down at my outfit, a red tee shirt and a yellow pleated skirt with a white jacket. We were outside so sneakers seemed appropriate, I didn't really care what people thought of me, but I knew "Gold" would make some weird comment, so I kept myself clean.

"T-This is really it?" Sapph said in excitement, turning to the guys. She turned back around and stopped, her gazed fixed on a single area. Her mouth fell open. "T-The pastry shop…" She began to run, then broke off in a sprint, like a lightning bolt down the alley. Her torchic gripped to her shoulder in midst of the speed.

Behind me Gold smirked, and began to push Ruby forward. "Come on, Ruby, chase after your little girlfriend!" He said, pushing the defenseless boy forward.

"W-What the…" Ruby struggled and resisted. "Stop that! You're wrinkling my outfit!" He complained.

"Stop being a wuss and get going!" Gold pushed him forward. Without hesitating, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward. "You too, Super Serious Gal." He grinned and dragged me along.

"H-Hey! Stop that! Don't drag me into this! Yellow! Blue! Help!" It was too late, we were out of range.

* * *

**Blue's POV**

I finished my list, and smirked, ignoring Crys' cries for help.

_Yellow- Break her shell and get her some love~y time with Red!_

_Crys- Make her hang out with Gold for the rest of the day, make her stop being so shy!_

_Sapph- Make sure she doesn't destroy the place._

I checked off Crys and Sapph's boxes, fate works itself. I averted my gaze over to Yellow, who was fidgeting with her pale sun-colored dress nervously next Red. I began to laugh deviously as I scribbled more plans in her notebook. Next to me, Green watched me with suspicious eyes, then sighed.

"Pesky girl…"

**-o-**

"What about that?" I said excitedly, pointing to a high-tech shop. My eyes glittered in awe, this place was better than a spree in Celadon Town. Bakeries, restaurants, grocery stores, jewelry stores, _everything_ was here.

"The PokeMart, every place needs one. There are two in the Town, one on the North wing, the other on the South wing." Red explained, Pika hanging from his back hoodie. He was wearing a red cap today, it made his expression stick out.

I turned to Yellow, and smirked. _Showtime_.

I didn't want to do this, but I grabbed Green's wrist and dragged him forward. "Quick, Green! I think that's an appliance store I see!" I yelled as I pulled him away.

"Blue!" Yellow called after me as I ran off.

"What are you… hey!" He protested, but I ran off anyway, separating from Red and Yellow. But I took a detour and drove a sharp left at into a thicket of bushes. I dived in and pulled in Green, who seemed pretty upset.

As soon as I loosened my grip, he pulled his hand away. "What was that! What were you— mrph!" I covered his mouth with my hand before he could say anything more.

"Keep quiet, it's not like I want to be in here with you, you pervert! Now shut up, they're coming." I told him and took out ditty from my purse. The transforming pokemon shifted from a pen to a set of binoculars, and I spied on the "Lovely Couple", giggling to myself.

"This will never work." He told me.

"Don't be a downer~." I told him, turning to him with a slurring voice, then smiled. "I'm a professional!" I said, looking at him with teasing eyes.

"A what?" He said, unconvinced.

"Just play along, perv." I said, turning back to Yellow and Red, in which Yellow began to fluster nervously and Red tried to calm her down. "Darn it, I can't hear them." I pulled out a set of headphones and a switch, clicking it from "Off" to "On", and Yellow and Red's voice began to play through the headphones. "Hehe… Perrrfect~!" I said with a happy tone. "I knew sticking a microphone on Yellow would come in handy..."

Green sighed. "You really are annoying."

I took the headphones off for a moment. "Excuse me?"

"Don't physically injure anyone." He said.

"Just come along." I pulled him through the bushes as Yellow and Red began to move.

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

"T-They're amazing..." My mouth was dancing from the taste as the chocolate burst in my mouth with every bite I took. It was like being locked into a chocolate chocolate factory, it was everlasting and pleasure-lifting. The only problem was...

"Watch your bites, you'll stain your shirt." Ruby pestered, pointing to my light blue tee. My jean shorts were already chocolate stained so that wasn't a problem.

Gold pounded his hand into Ruby's back, "Ah, you two are like an old married couple!" He teased.

"_Stop saying that_!" Both Ruby and I demanded, we turned to eachother and growled.

Next to me Crys sighed, then turned to Gold. "Why did you drag me into this...?" She asked.

"Because you're cute!" He sweet talked, and shoved a slice of lemon cheesecake into her mouth, surprising her and stopping her from talking. Crys tried to say something, but the cheesecake wasn't letting her. Gold laughed at her as she gulped it down. Ruby and I watched as they bickered it out.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You...!" She scolded him with sharp eyes.

"Too late!" He took a bite from the lemon pie using the same fork and smirked at her. "Indirect kiss." He said, and winked at her.

Crys rebounded in shock, and Ruby looked at him with an awkward stare, sweatdropping.

"Stoooop!"

The sudden voice made us all flinch in surprise. We slowly turned to the counter, and a girl with short blonde pigtails hopped from behind the counter. She did a mid air flip and landed in front of out table in a perfect pose. She whipped out a card, and Crys, Ruby, and Gold gasped in shock. It was gold striped card with the number 00231 on it.

"N-No way..." Ruby said, shivering in fear.

"Crap! I was just having fun." Gold growled.

"It's one of them..." Crys said, backing off from the girl.

The girl stood up straight and flashed the card. "Alaisa Metarou! RG2 member 01388! Gold Team, third year!" She flipped the card over to reveal picture of Gold with an Aipom on his shoulder. She pointed to Crys. "Freshman! You are in violation of section 35, rule 11, paragraph 3: _No sharing of Special Town Cakeshop delicacies with any RGD member_! And section 2, rule 1, paragraph 1, _No going on a date with any RGD member_! You have hereby earned yourself 10 Anti-Fan points! You will be kept under watch under the rest of the Gold Team!" She whipped out a camera and took Crys and my pictures. "For the courtosey of the Ruby Team, I will be informing of your actions as well, freshman." She said, glaring at me.

"Whaaat!" I cried.

"W-W-Wait! This isn't a date! I-It's just a group outing!" Crys said.

"Section 5, rule 15, paragraph 6!" Alaisa said, writing down something down in a notepad. She looked over to Gold, who was awed by the entire performance. She pulled out a chocolate bar and gave it to him. "For you, Luvdisc Super Black and White Special, just how you like it." She said, handing him the mixed dark chocolate and white chocolate chocolate bar.

She bowed to him and glared at Crys. "I guess because of the Four RGD Commandments, I must take action and rid of you." A shinx popped our from her apron. "Due to school rules, I cannot use actual attacks, but..." She put on a rubber glove and put a fork into the shinx's mouth, and electric sparks came out from it's mouth. The fork began to spark electricity, and she held it up.

"Ah!" Crys flinched.

I looked around the table, and felt the fork I ate with in my hand. I took action and threw it. "Look! A UFO!" I cried, having nothing else to say.

Alaisa turned around, and I grabbed Crys' hand and ran past her, yelling back to Gold and Ruby, "Run, idiots! Run like you've never run before!"

Gold and Ruby immediately pushed away their seats and ran out with us. We kept running, for a while before we were sure we were at least 50 meters from the shop. I let go of Crys' wrist and collapsed on a bench. "That was close."I panted.

"No kidding." Gold mumbled as he walked up with Ruby. He turned to Crys and smirked. "But at least it was worth it." He said.

Crys blushed madly. "I-I still haven't forgiven you for that!" She yelled at him, pointing at him accusingly.

"Aw, man, I'm all sweaty." Ruby complained, adjusting his hat.

"Suck it up, pretty boy." I told him with an agitated voice.

"Maybe we should split up." Crys suggested, raising a hand after she calmed down.

"Agreed." Sapph and Ruby said at the same time, and then glared at eachother.

"Aw, you guys are no fun." Gold sighed, putting his arms behind his head.

I got up from the bench and beckoned Crys, "Come on Crys, let's go this way." I said to her, pointing down the line of of shops. She nodded and ran after me.

Behind us, Ruby sighed. "Let's head the opposite way."

"..." Gold stared at the two girls for a moment, then smirked, toying with a piece of paper in his hand. "Alright, let's." He said, following Ruby.

**-o-**

"Shiny~!" My eyes shone as I walked around the electronics store. I fixed my gaze on a line of multicolored iPods, and smiled in content. Crys was staring up at a television program on Raquaza, she began taking notes, looking up and down from the screen to her notepad.

"Hopefully we won't find any of the fangirls here." I said, turning to her. I looked around, and then out a window. "Crys." I grabbed her sleeve and tugged it, but she didn't move. "Crys. Crys. ..."

"What?" She finally responded, turning from her notepad.

"_There_." I pointed out the window to a crowd that was huddling up to the store next to this one.

"What's that?" She put up her notebook and gazed out the window.

"The_ sign, _look at the _sign_." I pointed to a sign outside the store.

She squinted at the sign, "New _Flygon Industries Triple Choco Ice Cream _Free Samples. First fifty only..." She looked at me with a horrified look.

"Yes." I said, and then grabbed her arm and opened the window.

"W-W-W-W-W-Wait, Sapph! I don't think this is a good idea! Sapph? Hello? N-N-N-N-NO!" Crys wailed as I stepped onto the windowsill, and we began to attract attention. But I didn't care, I had my target locked.

"Don't be a sissy, ready? One... two..." I readied my position, and drew back for the launch.

"N-N-No! I'm _not_ ready! Sapph!"

"THREE!" I stopped Crys by jumping. She screamed, as we fell, I aimed for the tree below. She grabbed onto my neck with both arms to hold herself steady. We went through the tree, and I grabbed a branch as we went down. I spun off the branch and flipped over towards the crowd. We landed with a thud in front of the entire crowd.

"Touchdown!" I cheered and threw my fists into the air.

Crys slowly pulled herself off of me. "N-Never again..." She said, hugging herself to keep from shivering.

"Excuse me!" I called to the employee serving. A few moments later, Crys and I were walking away from the crowd with the famous Flygon Industry's triple chocolate chip swirl ice cream with chocolate flavored whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and chocolate sprinkles.

"This is chocolate suicide." Crys said beside me, staring at her share.

"Don't be like that!" A voice called as they approached us, and my heart fell.

"Wait a minute, I though we lost you!" I pointed to them accusingly.

"Gold..." Ruby said beside his friend, holding a cup of the same free sample ice cream. "Why did you bring me here?"

"What? You're accusing me of leading you to them? I'm shocked." Gold said in a sarcastic voice.

"Don't play dumb with me, lover boy!" Crys yelled at Gold.

"Ah, really?" Then Gold smirked. "Maybe I did follow the sound of your helpless screams." He teased.

Crys blushed, and my eyes drifted away innocently. Crys suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "Let's go, Sapph."

"W-Wait! It's dripping!" I said, trying to keep my ice cream steady.

Behind us Gold laughed, and began to walk away. Ruby stared at him suspiciously. "Please don't tell me..."

"Of course not! Why would I do that?" Gold waved his hand, and looked over to the girls and then to a piece of paper in his hand, then he began to walk away. "Come on! That way!."

Ruby sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

**-o-**

"W-Wha..." My eyes widened as I looked from across the book shelf. Ruby facepalmed and gold waved happily. Crys fumed.

"You again! What are you doing here?" She accused.

"Looking for a good book. What else?" Gold said, but stuck out his tongue in a flirtatious manner.

"Gold, what are you doing?" Ruby asked without even looking at his friend.

"Nothing, maybe they're the ones following us." Gold mentioned.

"We are _not_!" Crys said and grabbed me again. "Come on, Sapph!"

"W-Wait Crys! I still have to put this book back!" I yelled, trying to find somewhere to put the book in my hand.

**-o-**

"Stop following us!" Crys yelled at Gold from across the line of earrings. "What are you guys doing at a jewelry store in the first place?"

"Maybe Ruby wants something for one of his projects." Gold said.

Ruby kicked Gold in the shin, making him cringe. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "What is this? A map?"

"Hey! You were following us!" I noticed, staring at Ruby and Gold with furious eyes.

"Oops, I'm caught." Gold said, raising both hands. "Besides, do you guys even know where you are?"

"Of course, a jewelry store." Crys said.

"Do you know how to get home?" Gold asked.

"Sure! You just have to... Well... Um..." Crys was lost on that one.

Gold snickered. "That means you'll have to stick with us!" He winked. "If you want to know how to get home."

"This is blackmail!" Crys yelled at him.

"So?" Gold asked, and Ruby sighed in despair.

"No way I'm traveling with _girly boy_." I said, pointing to Ruby.

"You know I have something against _wild girl_." Ruby said, pointing back a him.

"Aw, but you two seemed so friendly this morning." Gold said with devious eyes.

Ruby looked up at him with "Shut up and say _nothing_" eyes.

Gold smirked. "So, are we good?"

Crys puffed out her cheeks and clenched her fists, but nodded. I glared at Ruby, and sighed,

"Fine."

"Good! Come on, let's go to the cinema, I think _Zombie Lugia III _is almost coming up." Gold said, leading us out.

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

_Blue's gone. I'm alone. With Red. What do I do?_

"Yellow?"

"Meep!" I covered my mouth as soon as I said it, and blushed from embarrassment. Red looked at me, then laughed a bit, Pika stared at me with suspicious eyes from his shoulder.

"Come on." He said, leading me into a building larger than the rest.

I gasped when I went inside, the department store was amazing. It was the mansion of all stores. They had absolutely everything in one store, clothes, cooking tools, blankets, snacks, all of it.

"W-Why, if we have a place like this, do we have the rest of the Town?" I asked Red in awe.

"Well, some things aren't name-brand." Red pointed out. "There are certain appliances that can't be bought here and we don't have any restaurants in here either." He said. "Usually there would be a place for pokegear in a normal store, but..."

"Oh..." I turned my gaze to a set of CDs and gasped. "I-Is that... Idol Grace's _Heats That Fly_ CD?" I asked, picking up the case and staring at the cover of the valiant idol.

"Yep, PSTA has... connections. They have things like this so that we would be more willing to stay here." Red sighed. I looked down, this school was pretty scary, I wonder what they had in mind for us.

"B-But." I looked at him and the CD, it was like gold in my hands.

"Hohoho! You must want that really badly, must you, young girl?" A voice called out.

"What?" I looked up and behind Red came up a salesgirl with streaming black hair, from behind me a salesman took the CD from my hands.

The salesgirl winked, "All you have to do is pass a little four-question test with your little boyfriend, and you can get it for free." She said to me, pushing Red towards me. The salesman walked up to his partner.

"W-What?" I blushed, and Red flinched at the question.

"We're not... seriously..."He stammered.

"Of course you aren't." The saleswoman said in an unconvinced voice. "Now, question one!"

"Wait, I'm not..."

"When did you two first meet?" She asked

"Huh?" I stopped.

"Um... yesterday?" Red said.

"Hm..." The saleswoman stared at us, then smirked. "Did you think about buying this for your partner?" She directed the question for Red.

"Um... Well..." He stammered, looking away in embarrassment. I blushed, he was going to buy it?

"Question three." The saleswoman asked. "How do you feel about your partner?" She asked both of us.

"WHAT?" We both said in surprise, we looked at eachother, then looked away.

I turned back to the sales woman. "W-We just met yesterday! We can't be..."

"Last question!" The salewoman said, pleased with our answer. "Do you..." I listened to her, and she bent forward, looking at us with serious eyes. "...believe in unicorns?"

We fell forward anime style, and The salesman did a faceplam.

"..." I stood there silent for a moment, then nodded slowly. _What's a unicorn anyway? A type of food?_

"Bingo!" Th saleswoman said and popped a confettii popper. "Here's your free _Hearts That Fly_ CD." She pulled out a scanner and handed Yellow the CD and dragged the salesman off.

I stood there with Red for a while, frozen in place. "What... Was that?"

"I have no idea." He said. "But at least you got a free CD."

I nodded.

* * *

**Blue's POV**

I peeled ditty off my face and threw off the apron I was wearing. "That was hilarious!" I laughed, seeing Yellow and Red in that state.

"Never again." Green said, taking off a wig.

"Don't worry, you have money to pay for it, don't you?" I held out my hand demanding Green for money to pay for the "free" CD. He sighed and pulled out the money.

"Awesome!" I put it in the pocket of the apron and threw it back over the counter I stole it from. "Come on, they're moving." I dragged the boy through the array of clothes racks.

"Pesky woman."He said to me.

"Pervert." I told him back.

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

We finished up in the department store, Red bought me a CD player to play my new Idol Grace's CD. I really enjoyed being around him, he was a really nice guy.

"Hey, Yellow, you like cakes?" He asked.

I knew where this was going. "R-Really? But you already bought me..." I looked down at my CD player.

"Naw, it's alright." He said, and patted me on the head, ruffling my hair. "Come on, it's this way." He lead me over to a blue cake shop.

I looked around, it smelt so good! The only strange part of it was a fork that was speared into the ceiling, something must have happened here.

"Whoa..." I gaped at the variety of cakes. Lemon cheesecake, chocolate cake, blueberry pie, and my favorite, strawberry tarts. "S-Strawberry tart..." My mouth began to water.

Red laughed. "You're like a little kid, aren't you?" He teased, and my face went red. He called to the counter, "One cherry pie and one strawberry tart!"

The employee nodded and served them. We walked over to a nearby table and began to eat. "Th-This is amazing..."

"Best pastries in the Town." Red informed. "This place is usually packed with first years, but they're a bit busy."

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

He winked at me. "You'll see."

That was confusing, even so, I continued to eat.

* * *

**Blue's POV**

I lowered the newspaper for a moment and stared at the duo from across the room. "Come on, make a move!" I silently commanded Yellow.

"I'm surprised they haven't caught us." Green said behind me.

"I'm surprised I haven't ditched you." I told him, taking a large bite of chocolate cake.

He stared at me as I ate. "You're gonna get fat if you do that."

"Oh, shut up." I growled at him. "What can you do?"

He looked past Yellow and Red and out the store window. "I can beat you at air hockey."

"What?" I looked at what he was eying, an arcade. I smirked. "Please, I could crush you at _Revenge of the Undead Typhlosion_ any day." I snapped back.

"Try me." He said, turning to me.

"Bring it on." I dropped the newspaper and ran out of the door, dragging Green with me. Yellow and Red stared at us as we ran past them. I kicked a rock out of the way and pulled Green into the arcade.

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

"Was that..."

"Blue and Green?" Red finished my sentence as we stared at the couple that ran into the arcade across the street.

I sighed. "They must have been spying on us." I said, finishing off my tart.

"I wonder what Green said to her to make her blow her cover like that." Red said, putting his plate on top of my empty one. He looked at his watch. "It's almost five."

"What?" I looked over to it. He was right, it was 4:52, time pretty must flew in the department store. "So it's probably time to head back."

We got back and Red left some money on the counter. The door chimed as we left, and I stretched as I felt the outdoor breeze. Today was great day, I felt kind of happy Blue left us alone... kind of. But despite all that, I had a great day with Red. Wait...

Wasn't this kind of like a date?

Before I could think about it more, I heard squawking. Red and I turned to the store next to us, and there were a _lot_ of swellow staring us.

"Red..." I began.

"Yea?"

"What are they doing here?"

"Well, swellow usually swarm into this part of the town, so we usually have to keep them busy here. There's usually a rock blocking the cage door, but..."

The rock was gone. (courtesy of Blue)

"Red?"

"Uh huh?"

"They're _really_ angry. They're saying stuff to us that you don't want to hear." I translated.

"Run?"

"Yea."

A few moments later, we were being chased around the Town by a flock of angry swellow.

"So much for a great day!" I said as I ran. I felt my eyes getting heavy. Arceus, the only bad thing about my power was that I always fell asleep. I began to fall over, and Red caught me.

"Yellow? Hey! Wake up!"

* * *

**1 hour later - Blue's POV**

"I swear! You totally cheated at _Level 50 Pokemania_!" I yelled at Green as we walked the dirt road home.

"Deal with it, you still lost, 13 to 12." Green shrugged, eating up his prize of the _Sinnoh Starter Cookies_ he won.

I grumbled under my breath, then looked forward as we closed in on our apartments. I wondered how the other guys were doing after we separated. In the distance I saw four figures standing in front of our apartments. It was Sapph, Crys, Gold, and Ruby. Sapph seemed to be really excited about something as she talked with Gold, and Crys and Ruby spoke with them as well.

"And the Lucario slashed the undead army down just like that!" Sapph said excitedly.

"I still think the first movie was better, the way Zombie Lugia destroyed the Bell Tower and Ho-Oh came back for revenge." Gold said with a confident smile.

"You still didn't have to steal all my popcorn, wild girl." Ruby complained.

"Aw, you weren't eating much of it anyway." Sapph waved off him.

"Because I didn't _have _much, thanks to you." He said.

"Come on guys..." Crys said, trying to calm them down.

"Hey!" I called to them, and the turned to me.

"Blue!" Crys said.

"Wait" Ruby said, putting his hands up. "Green actually spent the entire day... with a girl... alone."

"Shut up." He said.

"Oh, you're all already here." Red said as he walked up, Yellow was sleeping on his back. His clothes were messed up and Pika was resting on his head.

"What happened to you?" Sapph asked, pointing to him.

"Swellow." Red answered. "Yellow fell asleep in the middle of everything and Pika had to shock them all." Red sighed, and Yellow stirred on his back, hugging his neck tighter.

I patted him on the shoulder. "Well I hope you enjoyed yourself, lover boy."I said, making Red blush.

Sapph snorted, and Gold tried to hold it in, but they both burst out in laughter.

"W-What?" Crys said in surprise.

"Ah, it's just..." Sapph wiped at tear from her eye. "...I didn't expect this all to go so well."

"I didn't think it would all end like this." Gold said through his laughs, and he and Sapph high fived.

We all stared at them for a moment, then began to laugh. We all calmed down after a while, and I stretched. "Well, I'm off to get dressed." I turned to Green. "Don't try anything funny."

"I wouldn't want to." He rolled his eyes.

I grabbed his ear and pulled it, my eyebrow twitching. "What was that?"

"Let go of my ear."

Sapph took Yellow from Red and we headed our separate ways.

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

We all gathered around the coffee table in the lobby, Sapphire was sprawled out on the couch, Yellow was woke up, but we decided to keep her little nap time event a secret from her, I made everyone hot chocolate, and Blue was trying to ChuChu, Toro, and Mega how to steal a treat from her hand. With that, we all told everyone about our day.

Sapph seemed to have made good friends with Gold, but she still despised Ruby with all her heart.

"Like a Ma~rried Cou..." Blue began

"Shut up." Sapph said as she chugged down her choco.

Yellow was too embarrassed to say anything, so Blue told us, it seemed like they had a great time. Blue was still angry about how she thinks Green cheated during their arcade duel, but it sounds to me as if she actually made a new friend. I told on about about the fangirls and how Sapph made us both jump out of window, leaving out the part about when Gold shared his lemon tart.

"Well, it wasn't what we were all expecting." Blue concluded.

"Agreed." We all said.

* * *

That concludes chapter 3! Man, that was long. I hoped you liked it. The even with the CD and Red and Yellow was inspired by _The Chinese Finger Trap_ by aqua-dragon28, it's discontinued, but it's a great story, I recommend it. I was able to get all the shippings in there~! Yay! Rantrantrantrant.

Now here's the next chapter preview!

Chapter 4: "_Life is Like a School Festival, You'll Never Know Where You'll Find Romance... But Some of Us Are Too Stupid To Even Notice What's In Front of Us Because We're Way Too Stubborn To Accept Whatever is Coming_." (Shortened to: Carnival Festival: First Years)

"It's time for the school festival! And the first years are up first with their parade! The second years are doing cafes, and Sapphire's class has chosen her worst nightmare: A maid cafe. Meanwhile, Crystal, Gold, and the third years are still trying to figure out what to do for their part, while Blue, Yellow, Green, Red, and the fourth years have already chosen. However, a play is too much for Yellow, who gets the second leading part, and Red as her partner. Green and Blue have to cope with eachother as they set up stage, and make sure nothing goes wrong... But hey, in the school festival, what could go wrong?"

Review nicely! The review ninja will bless you with skills of awesomeness, but for the rest of you flamers... he will kill you in your sleep.

See you in the next chapter!

-Starri


	5. Chapter 4: Carnival Festival: First Year

Amotodan! Amotodan! I have a math project to finish, but I procrastinated so I'm going to do it at school. I also have a worksheet, but same with that. Good thing is, there's more chapter goodness! I love writing. Well, it's time for the next chapter! Ruby will force Sapph to wear a maid outfit! So much fun! Ahahahaha! Ah… I'm going crazy now.

Well, I hope you'll enjoy the next chappy! We're moving into a new month and it's festival time!

Disclaimer: No, but for the people who did make it, THANK YOU FOR BLACK AND WHITE!

* * *

**A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day  
oOoOo  
Chapter 4: ****Life is Like a School Festival, You'll Never Know Where You'll Find Romance... But Some of Us Are Too Stupid To Even Notice What's In Front of Us Because We're Way Too Stubborn To Accept Whatever is Coming****.**

**Or Carnival Festival: First Years**

**

* * *

**

**October 2nd

* * *

**

**Crystal's POV**

My morning started with a broken door.

The door crashed open as Sapphire's foot met the wooden base. She skid across the floor until she hit the couch and fell over it and hit her face on the coffee table. She then got up and stood with two clenched fists and a Torchic attached to her shoulder.

"WHERE'S THE CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES?...!" She screamed, her nose bleeding.

"Sapph, get some tissues." Blue said, getting the box and pulling them out one by one and throwing them at Sapph.

Sapphire swatted the tissues away, but grabbed one and held it to her nose. She then pointed at me, who was cooking and said. "WANT."

She finished fifteen and a half plates until I ran out of batter. Yellow and Blue didn't feel like eating anymore, and I got a little sick too. I finished up and made Sapphire wash her own dishes.

"Gah!" Blue screamed, slamming her hands on the table.

"What?" I asked.

"Karen's work!" She yelled, and then ran upstairs. A few minutes later, she ran back down with a pile of textbooks and sheet paper in her hands. "I totally forgot about it! I was too busy spying on Yellow yesterday!"

"_What_?" Yellow jumped in surprise, almost knocking down her drink.

"Nothing." She then turned to me. "Crystal…" She looked at me with sad, tearful eyes.

I sighed. "Blue…"

"Crys, I will die, and the Life-Sucking Vileplume of Death with destroy me. I don't want that! I like my life! So do you." Blue said, waving her arms everywhere.

"I never said that." I mentioned.

"No, I did, and can you do my homework for me before I die?" She asked, staring at me in the eye with a wink and a thumbs up.

"…" I looked at her square faced and sighed. "Fine."

"You have just saved another life Crys, good job!" Blue patted me on the shoulder and ran back upstairs to get dressed.

I stared at the stack on the table and Yellow looked at me sympathetically. I picked up a pencil and opened at textbook as Sapphire turned off the water. I picked up a textbook and began to work.

"y=2x-3 would equal…"

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

After Sapphire and Blue's show this morning, thinks settled down and Crystal was finishing up work without breaking a sweat until it was time for school.

"That was too fast, what did you do?" Blue asked Crys as we walked down the path.

"I'm fast, it was easy." Crys said casually, clinging onto her bookcase with both hands.

"EASY? That was homework from hell!" Blue exclaimed, and stared at Crystal thoroughly. "Wait, I never did know what your talent was…"

"It's not like its special…" Crys said.

Blue and Crys went on for a while, while Sapph and I watched from behind. I laughed nervously and Sapph started to think. "Maybe she can do my homework too…" She said as a figure ran up to Crystal and Blue.

"Oh, it's Gold." I said, pointing at him as he teased Crystal. "She's getting really angry…" I narrated.

"OW! That's gotta' hurt." Sapph said with a twitch.

"I don't think… Ouch, there it is." I said, making a face as Crys kicked Gold in the stomach.

"Blue's enjoying this way too much." A voice said from behind us, and Red, Ruby, and Green came up from behind us. I heard the cooing of passing females as they appeared. I recognized the voice as Green's, even though I've barely heard him talk. But he was true, Blue was laughing way to hard at all of this.

"I told him…" Ruby facepalmed and sighed.

"He's always in a rush for everything." Red said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning to him.

Red laughed. "Not much."

Crystal stormed off, and we caught up to Gold and Blue. Gold stood up slowly with a smirk. "Hehe, that girl."

"Don't give up, lover boy! She's just someone that wouldn't express her true self that much!" Blue encouraged the beaten boy.

"Give up on her already." Ruby disagreed.

"I'll do what I want." Gold said in a modest tone, then winked. "She's just tough."

"Hya! That's the spirit!" Sapphire said as she kicked Gold harshly in the back, making him fall over again. She laughed and pointed, showing her fang.

Blue ran up to us, leaving Sapph and Gold to play. She nudged Ruby and not so secretly put a hand up. "Jealous?"

Ruby flinched and looked away. "Not even the slightest."

Blue laughed and poked Ruby, much to his annoyance. "You're so tsun'!"

Next to Red, Green sighed a "Why do I hang with idiots like her" sigh. Red laughed nervously, and I anime sweatdropped. Blue ignored us and happily skipped forward, leaving Ruby with an irritated expression.

"Let's go." Green said, walking forward. Red and I looked at eachother and shrugged, then followed him.

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

I sat down in my seat with a tired yawn. Ruby followed me in, groaning at my "improper" demeanor. "It's a little too early to see your incapability to sustain your modestly." He said, walking to the seat behind mine and setting his bag on it.

"Stop using big words in front of me!" I whined, flailing my arms in a childish manner. I lifted an eye to the blackboard, and noticed words. I sat up and squinted. "F-Fall…"

"PSAT Nineteenth Annual School Festival, jeez, you can't_ read_ either?" Ruby said, sitting down and looking at me with an awkward expression.

A few giggles were let out around me, and I stood up in defense. "Hey! I was _field_ researcher!" I pointed out.

"I'm sure." He sighed, and pulled out his books.

I looked at the cover, one word, one that I could comprehend. "Sketchbook? Lem'me see!" I said, grabbing the book from his hands.

"What the, give that back!" I said, lunging for the book, but I put a hand in front of his face and flipped through the book with the other, then gasped.

"W-What are these?" I said, dropping the book and stepped back, shivering. Ruby picked up the sketchbook and brushed it off, and turned to the page I was on.

"You're afraid of maid outfits?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"D-Don't give me that! What a-are you doing sketching stuff like that!" I said, accusingly pointing a finger at him.

"For our class's café." Ruby said flatly.

"How can you say that so…! Wait, don't tell me…" I stopped talking just as Ms. Jasmine walked in.

"Okay everyone! Are you guys ready to prepare for tomorrow's maid café?" She said in a joyful tone, writing the two dreadful words on the board.

"NOOOO!"

**-o-**

I couldn't think for the rest of the day. All I did was grip my pencil hard enough to snap it into pieces and stare at the board with horrific eyes while everyone discussed the cafe. I went through about 14 pencils and 2 pens before noon. Even then, I sat there, frozen.

"Oi, Wild girl." Ruby said, poking me in the back.

I didn't move.

"Sapph." He said, and shook me.

I blinked.

He sighed, and two seconds later, I was drenched with water. I spat it out and turned to him. On his desk was a orange and blue mudkip.

"You made me pull this on you." He said, waving a hand to the mudkip and groaning. He returned it to its pokeball and put it back in his bag.

"W-What was that!" I screamed at him, standing up soaking wet. I shook myself and rung out my clothes.

"That was Zuzu." Ruby answered again.

"Not the mudkip! You _drenching_ me with a water gun!" I yelled at him.

"You weren't moving." He reached back into his bag and pulled out a roll of measuring tape. "You're the only one that hasn't been measured for the dresses."

"…measured…?" I stopped, and put on a blank face.

"Yea." He said, blinking.

"As in… my body." I said, waving a hand to myself.

"Yeup." He said, nodding.

"…" I stood there with my mouth open for a while, and then…

**-o-**

"NOOOOOO!" I ran down the hallway as fast as I could, picking up my pace with each step. Ruby ran not too far behind me, his face rough with determination.

"Come back here!" He yelled down the hallway.

_Crap! This guy is almost as fast as I am!_ I thought in my head, and ran faster. "You won't measure a single part of my body!" I yelled back at him, jumping down the stairs. Ruby leapt onto the railing and yelled this before he came down after me.

"I will and make the perfect dress! Even… Even…" He gripped his fist and leapt. They yelled down the hallway. "EVEN IF I HAVE TO STRIP YOU!"

Good god, he said that in front of the entire freshman hallway.

I froze that very moment and gasps were heard around me. Ruby came charging at me, and well, I have never ran so fast in my life.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"I SWEAR I WILL KNOW YOUR THREE SIZES BY THE END OF TODAY!"

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

"What was that?" I perked up as I got my books from my bag. I looked out the window. "I could have sworn that I heard Sapph…" I looked back to the board and changed to an annoyed expression. "Even so…" I stared at the board, "PSAT 19th Annual School Festival" stared at me back on the blackboard. "This is…"

After that it was blank.

"Aren't we doing anything…?" I asked myself.

"The entire third hall doesn't even know what to do." Gold sighed and shrugged next to me. He smirked at me. "Maybe we can do cafes like the second years, you know, like we can do a maid caf-UMPH!" I smacked him in the face with my bag.

"Absolutely not! Never!" I yelled at him. "We're doing _something else_!" I grit my teeth.

He recovered from the blow quickly and sighed. "You're no fun… So, what _do _we do?"

"What about a Pokemon show?" One girl suggested, and some of the girls nodded in agreement.

"Only girls would like that." A guy said. "Try something like… a tournament."

"That's not fair to the people who still only have one pokemon, like the freshmen." Another added, and a bunch of guys groaned.

"A talent show?" One girl suggested

"The fourth years are using the theater!" Another complained, and the rest of the class groaned.

"_Warfare_?"

I turned around, in front of me was a boy with long red hair. Nobody seemed to notice, as they were busy with their own discussions.

"Ah! Silver speaks!" Gold said, patting him on the back, and Silver "che"ed.

"What's Warfare?" I asked. "And who is he?" I asked Gold.

"Oh, this is Silver." Gold pointed a thumb to his redheaded companion. "He doesn't like… humanity."

"I-I see…" I anime sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

"Don't over-express things." Silver said, turning to Gold.

"Just stating facts." Gold turned to me. "_Warfare_ is a game played back when PSAT started." He explained. "It's when a whole year of students use their abilities to try and escape the other years. They could battle pokemon, attack, puzzle, or do anything to outdo the other students. The point is to not get caught. We may be outnumbered, but we have out planning period and can keep this a secret until it's time. We can use the entire campus, from the school to the limits of the forest." He said, using hand motions as he went along.

"The method hasn't been used for a while." Silver said. "People just stopped doing it."

"Hm… it seems fun though…" I said, thinking about it. "But maybe no…"

"Did guys say something?" A kid blurted out.

"_Warfare_?" I said again.

"Yes!" A girl ran up to me and shook my hand. "A great idea!"

"Huh?" I blinked, not knowing what to do.

Gold sighed. "It's this again."

"It's what?" I asked, but the girl shouted.

"Hey! What about _Warfare_?" She yelled to the rest of the class.

"_Warfare_?"

"Amazing! Nobody's played that game in a while!"

"Let's bring it back to life!"

"I'll inform the rest of the year!"

I blinked, what just happened? I turned back to Silver. Was he just ignored completely?

Gold waved a hand in front of me. "Surprised?"

"A-About what?" I flinched at the question.

"It's normal, Silver's not the type of guy to be noticed." Gold said, pointing to the boy, who sighed and walked away.

"This is stupid. I'm leaving." He left the room and slammed the door shut.

"I'm surprised…" I said, watching him as he left.

"As I said, Silver's not a people person." Gold said. "He usually ignores everyone that approaches him and reads all day. Sometimes he mumbles stuff, but that's it."

"Oh…" I looked back at the door, and then back at Gold, who smirked and patted me on the shoulder.

"Well, we should start preparing, shouldn't we—"

"HYYA!"

A voice rung out from the window, and Sapph leapt through and landed on my desk. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed and ran. "HELP! RAPE!" She ran through the classroom and out.

Ruby suddenly leapt back up the same window and followed her steps. "DON'T BLURT OUT WEIRD STUFF LIKE THAT!" He yelled back at them, apparently not noticing us and ran after her. Everyone stared at them as they left the room.

I was gripping my books tighter. "I did not know either of them could jump like that."

Gold smirked. "Ah, those kids." He said, and slumped back in his seat.

* * *

**Blue's POV**

"B-Blue! Why did you do that!" Yellow scolded me with nervous eyes. She shook in her seat with her knees to her chest and rocked, her face was a mad red.

I chuckled. "Isn't it obvious?" I said, shrugging.

"B-B-But…!" Yellow looked at me with big sun colored eyes. She was so adorable I almost regretted what I did.

Not.

"Come on! You know you'll like it!" I said, shaking her shoulders.

"But you… But you…"

**15 minutes ago**

"Now that we've got the setup plan and script preparations ready, now it's time to choose the cast!" Ms. Roxanne clapped her hands and wrote on the board. "These are the choices."

_Jack- Male lead, Mayor's son_

_Julianne- Female lead, Jack's love interest, Daughter of the bakery owner_

_Solistace- Female, Julianne's best friend_

_Gray-Male, Jack's best friend_

_Meri- Daughter of the tailor_

_Henry- Meri's brother, son of the tailor_

_Villagers- 3 of them_

_A dog_

_A tree_

_Dirt._

"What the hell's with "dirt"!" I screamed, standing up the ridiculous set of the last choices.

"Read your script." Ms. Roxanne pointed to the stack of paper in front of me. I looked at it, anime-sweatdropping at the thought of what the heck "dirt" would be.

I looked at Yellow, she was really tired. She snoozed off, leaned forward, and then sat back up, and then again. I grinned, it was perfect.

"Now, for Jack and—"

"Ms. Roxanne!" A blonde boy raised his hand and gripped hands with a girl sitting next to him. "I volunteer Tara and I!"

"Vic, you really should…"

"Ms. Roxanne, they're already a couple, it makes sense. I second that." One girl said, raising her hand.

Ms. Roxanne sighed. "I guess, next is for Solistace…"

Nobody raised their hand.

"Come on guys, she even has a surprise that comes with her if you choose to play her." Ms. Roxanne urged. "Would anyone like her?"

I looked over at Yellow, who was still dazed, unknowing to what was going on. I took my chance.

"*_Yes_.*" I whispered to Yellow, blowing in her ear.

"Y-YES!" Yellow screamed as she sat up, making the people around her flinch, including Red, who was taken by surprise.

"Great! Does anyone second that?" Ms. Roxanne asked, and I immediately raised my hand.

"Ye~s!" I cheered, raising my hand.

"EEEH?" Yellow back up and stared at me in shock. I was aware she still had no idea what was going on, but it was fun.

"Alright, pretty brave for a freshman." Ms. Roxanne wrote Yellow's name next to Solistace's part.

"But… But…!" Yellow protested, but I grabbed her shoulder and sat her down, and grinned at her.

"You'll do fine!" I sang.

**Present…**

"Yep! That's exactly what happened!"

"You _know_ that!" Yellow yelled.

"Hey, at least being Solistace came with a bonus!" I said, laughing. "Right Red, or maybe I should call you Gray…?" I looked behind Yellow, and at Red, who was reading through the beginning of the script.

"What?" He said, looking up with a confused expression.

I held up my script, and they looked at the act.

_Solistace: I'm sorry, Gray. It's just that Julianne…_

_Gray: You can't see the sight of losing her, can you? *Sits next to Solistace*_

_Solistace: …I just feel a bit… alone… *Tears flow out of Solistace's eyes*_

_*Gray looks at Solistace with passionate eyes, then leans forward and kisses her (4 seconds minimum, no tongue)*_

_Gray: I love you, ever since I first met you._

_*Solistace blushes, staring in shock, then smiles* Solistace: Yes. *Solistace kisses Gray once more (at least 7 sec, you are allowed to use tongue at this point)*_

Solistace: W-Wha…

Gray: Solistace… *Solistace stares at him in disbelief* …will you marry me?

Both Yellow and Red stop.

"W-W-W-W-W…" Yellow stutters, but the words didn't come out right.

"This is…" Red grabs the paper and flips through it.

I stood up proudly and smiled deviously. "That's right lovebirds! Your love 'aint private anymore!" I smirked, putting my hands on my hips. "This is the work of some romantic genius." I chuckled.

"B-But this is…!" Yellow tried to find the page in her script.

"Hey, you're lucky, I'm just an Julianne understudy. Since those two can't elope since we're in the middle of some forest, I'm not seeing the spotlight anytime soon." I sighed, then looked over at Green, who was sleeping. "Since this guy here is also an understudy, I we have to "set up stage" together or something, just like "Dog", "Tree", and "Dirt"." I waved to a group of guys who sat in the corner, they waved back.

"I-I'm going to out for a bit!" Yellow said suddenly, gripping the script tightly, then ran out.

"Yellow!" Red called after her, but I put my hand on his shoulder and giggled. He looked back at me with nervous eyes.

I waved my finger in a "nuh-uh" way. "Don't worry!" I made pulled Ditty out of my suitcase and it transformed into a book. "You're going to be ju~st fine." I laughed, tapping a freaked out Red on the head with it.

Green lifted his head and looked at me, then put it down again and sighed. "Noisy woman."

I punished him my smacking him on the head with Ditty.

"Why don't you just…!" I was about to scold him, but an announcement came on.

"_Attention students, the first year's parade is about to begin. You may head over to the Town to witness it._"

I stopped, and looked up. "Parade…?"

* * *

**First Year Girl's POV**

_It's finally here! I'm finally able to show off what I've been working so hard on!_ Even the new freshmen will see me, I'll show them what I can do. As a cheerleader on class A-1's Pikachu float, I readied my golden yellow uniform and gripped my baton in my hand. I turned to my pichu, who stood beside me with pride. I smiled at it, for once, someone with notice me! I straightened my short, blue ponytails and put my hands on my hips.

"Why don't you go head on over to the float, Mimi?" I told her, and she let out a small "Chu!" and scurried over to the pikachu float. I smiled as she ran off, and pack the rest of my stuff.

"Mamoru?"

I turned at the sound of my name. Kei was standing near me, my classmate. I brightened up and smiled. "Kei! Do you need something?"

"Um, can I talk to you for a moment…?"

I blinked at the question. I didn't know Kei that well, what would he have to do with me?

**-o-**

"AAH!" I screamed as I was slammed against the alley wall

"I'm sorry about this, Mamoru." Kei placed his hands on both of my sides, trapping me. I clutched onto the straps of my cheerleading uniform to keep it from falling. I was scared, I had never experienced anything like this before.

Kei looked at me in the eyes, and leaned forward. "Nobody else may notice you, Mamoru, but I do. You're always there, smiling, even though no one sees you. I can see you, Mamoru, why can you notice everyone else, but not _me!_" He placed his hands nearer to my chest. I hugged myself, everyone else was too noticed to with the parade, no one could see us in the alley.

_Please! Someone!_

He moved closer, and I grew more and more scared. Behind me, my shadow grew and held back on my shoulders. _What…!_

"Mamoru, I…"

"S-Stop…!" I pushed him away, and pulled up my uniform in fear. I was shivering madly, watching him as he stood back up. The shadow grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the wall

"Mamoru…"

"N-No! Don't come any closer! I-I…!"

"HYYYAA!"

Just then a brute force came out and flying kicked Kei in the head. It was a girl with two long bangs and a spiky ponytail. She had a fang coming out of her mouth and wild sapphire eyes. She growled, and a torchic popped out from her shoulder and its beak glowed, and then attacked the shadow, it roared, and then fainted, falling to the ground. I looked at it, it was a haunter, Kei's haunter. I looked back up the girl. She looked down at an unconscious Kei and grit her teeth.

"SO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY, HUH!" She yelled at him, she was obviously furious. Her eyes were red with rage and her fists clenched with veins popping out. "I… I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN! NEVER AGAIN!" She took a deep breath and calmed. "So stay away from her."

I gazed at her, she was so… awesome.

She looked at her torchic, and it began to glow. She completely forgot about Kei and bent down in front of her torchic, who began to grow and change form. She gasped as it stopped glowing and let out a cry.

"Sken!"

"Ah! Toro! You evolved~!" She yelped with glee, and put on a straight face. "It's about time!" She said stubbornly. She examined the cumbusken closely, and sighed. "Now I can't bring you to school anymore!"

"RRAAH!" Just then, a boy ran into the alley and tackled Sapph. They tumbled across the floor, and the boy pinned her down.

"Hah… Hah… Finally, I got my clothes dirty for this… Now… I WILL DISCOVER YOUR THREE SIZES, SAPPHIRE." He snapped the measuring tape in his hand and dragged the girl off.

"NOO! HELP! RAPE! I DON'T WANNA WEAR A MAID OUTFIT!" She made claw marks on the ground as the boy dragged her off, the newly evolved cumbusken followed. Then, the only thing left was the sound of cheers and the parade that rolled by. I stared at the ground, clutching my clothes. That girl… Sapphire… she was amazing, she… she _saved _me.

"Mamoru! There you are! It's almost time!" My friends discovered me in the alley and helped me up. I thought about her as they carried me off.

"Sapphire… she's… so cool…"

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

I came back home with Sapphire in the corner clutching her knees and Yellow hiding in the cabinets. Blue had her hands on her hips and called out to Yellow in the cabinets.

"Yellow! Come on, it's not that bad." She tried to persuade her. "So come out."

"Not until a charizard burns down the stage and we can't do the play anymore!" Yellow's muffled voice came from the cabinets.

"Violated… I feel so violated…" Sapphire mumbled in the corner.

Blue noticed me as I closed the door. "Crys! You're back! I tried to convince Sapph to open the doors but she won't budge from her "violated" stage." Blue sighed. "Did you third years ever find out what you're doing?" She asked.

"That's classified." I said.

"You guys are no fun." Blue said.

* * *

Sorry for the bad chapter, it was hard to think up. Anyway, if you guys are wondering about my updates, you can always check my profile for story and character info, update information, and due dates. If you were wondering (probably not), I have created a major love event for each of the characters. I will now check how many people actually read this bottom author's not. Here's a quest for you reviewers:

"Take your favorite pairing and try and guess their love event."

I hope to get some fun events! Well, not for the next chapter summary.

"Chapter 5: Sappha-dora! Second Years"

"Sapph is in a maid's outfit, and Ruby's in charge of the café. Each class in the second year is competing for the title of the best café, and Ruby is determined to make their class the best, her he will make Sapphire make it go well, whether she likes it or not. But something's wrong, not everything is going right, as if someone is trying to destroy their café! Ruby and Sapphire must use their talents and their pokemon to make each wrong right, depending on a few friends and enemies for the job just to make everything right in this maid café!"

Review well! And the Magical Oven of Fanfiction will cook you cupcakes, but if you flame, it will cook you.

Thanks! Review and look forward to the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5: SapphaDora! Second Years

Chapter Five! It's time for Sapphire and Ruby's café, this can only go well. Well, I just have one thing to say about you people that commented on the major romance events for the last chapter… YOU'RE ALL WRONG! What? You thought I was talking about the festival? I was talking about the entire story! I'll give hints at the end of the chapter, so stay tuned! Enjoy the maids and festival, because I spent time working on this! Most of this is in Sapphire's POV, just telling you. Plus, something about Gold probably _none of you would have guessed_.

Disclaimer: I don't and neither do my maids.

Sapphire: Hey!

Me: Suck it up.

* * *

**A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day  
oOoOo  
Chapter 5: Sappha-dora! Second Years**

* * *

**October 3rd**

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

CRASH

My eyes flew open, I looked over to the clock and squinted through my half asleep eyes. 5:03 am. What the hell is waking me up at five in the morning? I looked over to the sound of the crash, and felt a breeze.

Someone threw a rock at my window.

There was shattered glass everywhere in front of the broken, glass balcony door, some idiot had the nerve to throw a stupid rock at my window at freakin' _five in the morning_. I stuck some boots on and ran over to the balcony, slamming the door open and surely not making things any better. I looked out and saw Ruby tossing up and down a stone in one hand.

"YOU SHATTERED MY WINDOW!" I screamed at him.

"Be quiet." He said. "You'll wake people up."

I looked at the forest skyline, there was barely any sunlight, just some red rays bursting through the trees. I turned back to Ruby and growled at him, "Why the heck would you break my window at five in the morning…?"

"Because you were too busy running from me yesterday that you weren't in to get the announcement for the café schedule, we come in at six. Bring your pokemon and wear your normal uniform." He said.

"Six? SIX? Why the… Nevermind that, why did you have to shatter my window to wake me up!...?"

"Because I didn't want to go into your room." He said. "Besides, I didn't think they would actually _break_ the window, just beat on it or something." He said calmly, like I wasn't absolutely going to kill him.

"You could have, I don't know, come up to my door and KNOCKED on it or something?" I said, flailing my arms.

"That would get my clothes dirty."

"AGH! You're impossible!" I cried.

"Get ready, we're meeting up at the classroom."

I sighed, and then began to walk back into the room.

"If you go back to sleep, I will come back here and put that dress on you myself." Ruby said, pointing to me as he was about to head back into his own room.

"THAT'S SEXUAL ASSULT!" I yelled, turning back to him with wild eyes and covering my body with my arms.

"I just chased you around the school for hours yesterday, trying to capture you and take your measurements, do you think I care?" He asked, looking at me straight in the eye.

"Why… you… just… AGH! I'm getting ready…." I stomped back into my room and shut the curtain. I grumbled something and grabbed my uniform from the closet, putting it on, I secretly cursed the café.

Maybe I shouldn't have.

**-o-**

I stared at our classroom in awe, I cannot believe these people actually built this entire set in the time I was gone. I stood at the door with a stupid look on my face that bugged my eyes out and froze my muscles. Well, they're superhuman, what do you expect?

"Sapph! You actually came!" Ruby called to me, and the other girls sent deathly glares at me. I flinched, they were all wearing different types of maid outfits, puffed skirts, laced skirts, poofy shoulders, headbands, you name it.

"I'm dead, don't come near me, and I hate you all." I said, looking at all of them with the same expression as Ruby walked up to me. He was wearing his glasses, grinning proudly. I scowled at him, "Don't tell me you made those."

"You'd better believe it, and yours is almost ready." He said, winking, and pointing to the outfit that hung on a hanger that dangled from the doorknob from the door that connected to the kitchen the other guys set up in the back.

I hate him.

"It's… It's… _hideous_." I said, backing away.

"Thanks for the compliment." Ruby said sarcastically, changing him mood and glaring at me. "Now go put it on."

"No."

"I swear, I will force it on you." He said, with a stupid grin.

I seriously hate this guy.

I walked into the back room and grabbed the dress, then walked out. My cumbusken tried to follow me, but Ruby stopped it by its shoulder and grinned, holding up a smaller vest. Toro began to sweat fearfully, and stared up at the boy with horrific eyes.

**-o-**

Net stockings, black Sunday shoes, draped sleeves, ribbon-tied skirt, and a laced black headband, I hated it all.

I hated a lot of things.

I wore the skimpy outfit in sheer shame. Ruby came up to me and patted me on the back, "Good job!"

"I am going to kill you." I said, slouching and clutching my skirt.

"You'll get over it. Just remember to work hard for force yourself to smile!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Like you are right now?" I asked, looming a suspicious eye over to him.

"Exactly!" He said, and pushed me forward, and I turned to him. He cleared his throat and began to explain. "Okay, so there are going to be a lot of hungry and tired customers here, especially the third and fourth years. The fourth years are going to be busy with their play, and they'll be taking a lot of breaks, and half of them will be probably ditching. The third years will probably be running up and down really quickly from their floor to ours, they're really rushed with whatever they're doing and will want to eat quickly. So soften up to the fourths, be quick on the thirds, and you can do the rest with the firsts, they're already done. No violence, everyone here knows how you're like." Ruby said with a stern voice and then put his hands on his hips and smiled. "Other than that, just do your best!" He shoved a tray into my arms and handed one to Toro, who just walked up.

"AAH! What did you do to Toro!" I shrieked, pointing at the cumbusken with the miniature black vest. Toro held up the tray above its head and let out a cry. "'Sken!"

"Toro's going to help out!" Ruby said.

"How did you get him in that thing?" I asked, looking over my poor cumbusken with sympathetic eyes.

Ruby smirked, he hold up a teal bag with large lettering. "Flame Flavors, every fire type's favorite snack." Ruby took one out and tossed it to Toro, who opened its mouth wide and chomped down the fiery snack.

"Toro… I never thought you would be such a sucker for bribery…" I said, crying.

"Hold in the tears, shop opens up in ten minutes and the cafeteria is closed, so you're going to have to work fast. I'm going to be working the register, so I'll be watching you." Ruby said with a proud smile, and walked away.

"What are you, my boss?" I asked him, just as he left. I sighed, and then slumped over to the kitchen. "Why is he the only friend I have in this class…?" I sighed.

* * *

**?'s POV**

This café… it was going to ruin everything. I can't let anything like that happen. I have to stop it, I will, nothing like this. I will destroy it, and everything will be safe.

Or my name isn't…

* * *

"Two medium spaghettis and one black coffee!" I called to the kitchen, and then ran back out to get more orders. More girls passes me as I left the kitchen and back out into the café. Ruby was right, customers were piling in by 11 o' clock and I had been on my feet for five hours straight (with a few breaks) and still running. I passed by Toro working with a shinx serving a customer a lemon cheesecake, I stopped by it and looked at the waiter-ing cumbusken. "Holding up?" I asked.

"'Busken!" It said, and the customer thanked it, and Toro walked away. I guess it's normal to have a pokemon serve you food.

I walked over to newly seated customer, and pulled out my notepad, forcing a half smile on my face to the two guys. "What would you like…" I trailed off as I felt Ruby's smile burn through my back, and cringed, trying not to screw up.

The two boys looked up at me and grinned. "Sure, what about a date cutie?" one asked, and the other snickered.

"Don't pick on the maid." The other said, and they laughed. It took all of my willpower of at least not beat the guts out of these guys.

I switched to a calm and cheery smile and laughed. "Sorry, I'm afraid I would kill you two seconds in. Would you like something else?" I tried to say without breaking the pen.

"Feisty, alright, I'll have a coffee." He said, sighing.

"Orange juice." The other said, and high fived his friend.

_Weirdoes._ I said and walked away with the notepad in hand. As I walked to the kitchen, a girl named Liliann came out with a chocolate cake and Buneary chocolate covered cookies. She shoved them into my hands and yelled at me, "Deliver this to table 5" She pointed to the cake and then to the cookies, "and this to table 1, is that an order? Here, I'll get it." She grabbed the notepad out of my hand and went back into the kitchen. I felt dazed, and held out both plates as I went to both tables.

"Enjoy." I said quickly to a girl at table 5 and ran over to table 1. "Here you go."

"Excuse me!" Someone called and waved at me. I ran over to table 8 and looked for my notepad, but remembered Liliann took it. I walked up to the table empty-handed and greeted the group of first years, a blue haired girl, a boy with a red barrette, and a blonde boy, both guys sitting on the opposite end of the girl.

"Hello! What would you like to order today?" I asked them, painting on my forced smile.

"Green tea, and blueberry cheesecake." The girl said, without even looking at me.

"Coke and a hamburger!" The blondie said, raiding his hand up excitedly, he turned to his friend. "Do you choose yet, Dia?"

"Hm…" The red barrette kid thought for a moment with the menu in his hand. "I'll have an oolong tea with some spicy curry and rice…"

"Okay, is that al—"

"…and some chocolate cake for desert…"

"I hope that's all si—"

"…along with some chocolate covered Buneary cookies, with caramel topping, chocolate ice cream with brownie, magikarp special, fried, strawberry pie, supreme pizza…"

"um…"

_Later…_

"…make that an extra large, um… some salmon rice balls, fettuccini alfredo, but I would like to ask, what are your burgers made out of? They're usually—"

"Diamond, please stop." The bluenette told her friend. "You're scaring the maid." And they turned to me.

I stood there, froze, no notepad. My brain's circuits exploded after the thirty second order, who knows how long it's been since then. I snapped back into reality and grabbed his menu.

"W-Why don't I just give the chef the menu and tell him to give you everything on it? Hehe… hehe…" I said, my mouth twitching.

"That sounds good." Dia said, clapping his hands and turning to his blond friend. "Right Pearl?"

"NO!" Pearl yelled and smacked Dia on the head with a textbook. "We can't afford any of that!"

"I can." There was an awkward silence as the bluenette looked at us all blankly. We stared at her with frightful eyes, and I turned away.

"M-Missy…" Pearl stuttered.

"I-I'll come back…" I said, walking away.

As I walked by the kitchen, I looked over to the register, where instead of Ruby, a maid took over. Strange, I didn't think Ruby would leave his post. I stopped at the kitchen door and looked around, nobody was rushing or anything, strange. I opened the door and walked in. "Hey, I'm going to need…"

"There you are!" Ruby appeared in front of me and yanked me into the kitchen.

"WAH! Whoa! What the…" But before I could finish, he pulled a maid named Kari in front of me who started to yell at me.

"It's terrible! Our chefs are all in the infirmary sick! There's no one to cook the food!" She yelled at me in panic, and paced around the nearly-empty kitchen. "The other maids are either sick or helping, there's only you, me and Ruby left!"

"Oh, that was i… Wait, _what_?" I looked at her with wide eyes, and then turned to Ruby. "C-Can't we just take a break? We've been working five hours straight! Surely…"

"No, not now, it's almost lunchtime and there's no cafeteria and everyone's expecting for the cafes to feed them. If they didn't take a break then they will now!" He explained, and then clutched his head in pain. "Can you cook?" He asked.

"You're asking _me_ to cook? I barely know how to make ice, let alone chocolate covered Buneary cookies." I said in protest, pointing to myself.

Ruby noticed the menu in my hand. "What is that?"

I looked at it, and froze. "Oh no… Dia…"

"DIA? As in Diamond of the first years? He is not…"

"He is."

"Ahg! This is terrible!" He said and sighed.

Toro walked in with a tray in hand and stared at us all, ah, the small friend of mine cut my work in half for me.

Friend.

"That's it!" I snapped my fingers. "Ruby! Do you know any amazing cooks?" I asked him.

"Huh?" He stared at me, and then thought. "…yes… but he won't like it, I'll have to force him." He said.

"I'll send a message up to mine." I said, and began writing down a note. "Ruby, write down your friend's name and have Toro send it. Then I want you to go downstairs and scream to the first year hallway saying, "I love girls that can cook." Okay?" I said, and handed him the note and pencil.

"What are you… No." He said, and gave the note to Toro, who ran out of the room.

"Do you want to save this café or not?" I asked him.

"…" He mumbled something under his breath and sighed. "Fine, but this is for the café!" He said, and ran out of the room.

I placed my hands on my hips triumphantly and huffed, then realized something. "Did I just attempt to save this place?"

"Yea." The other maid told me.

I looked up and sighed. "I wonder who his friend was…"

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

_In the third year hall…_

"Alright." Gold said, and set his billiards stick on the ground with on hand on the end. The room was dark, and flashing lights were to only illumination in the room. He looked around, and pointed to an area of the school with one end. "Silvia, you're a runner, lead the rest of the track stars and split up. Crys, you and the strategists scatter throughout the entire campus. Hide, since you guys are important and venerable. Make a firewall like hell because you know how those hackers are. Raidier, you and the other trainers keep the enemy trainers busy. Craig…" He was interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

I stared at the entire setting for a moment, it was like we were actually about to go into war. Ten of the leaders for each talent were surrounded around a large, detailed map of the school. Nobody turned on the lights and we "borrowed" computers from the Tech club. I was in charge of the strategists section, and Gold made it to commander out of vote because practically everyone likes him. He put Silver in charge of a special "hunter" group for people to "get rid" of enemy forces.

I sighed, what was all this?

"Commander!" A small strategist from B-3 ran into the room with a note in hand. "A second year sent this to you." He said, saluted and left.

Gold opened the note and froze. He stood there for a few minutes and then turned to me. "Well… Crys, I-I would you come with me for a second?" He said, his eyes horrific with dread. I blinked and slowly nodded as he grabbed my wrist and ran me out the door. "Raidier! You're in charge!" He yelled back at the brown haired boy, who waved to us nervously.

Gosh, this can't be good.

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

I did not expect this coming.

Gold burst through the door with Crystal behind him, who was dazed from being dragged so far. She stood up straight and blinked as they entered the room. "Where…"

"Alright, Ruby, just this once." He said, rolling up his sleeves and letting go of Crystal's wrist. "Never again will I…" Then he saw me. "Where's Ruby?"

"On an errand, why are you… Oh, don't tell me…" I covered my moth with my hand and tried not to laugh as Gold cringed in embarrassment. "*Pfft* You're Ruby's choice of a… of a… hehe… You mean you _didn't_ get that feast from the Town a couple days ago?" I said, remembering the breakfast I had with the guys.

"Fine, no, I didn't. I can cook, is that a bad thing?" He asked, waving his arms around, and Crystal froze.

"What? Why are we here? You can what?" Crys asked all at the same time and looked around, and looked at me. "SAPPH? You actually WORE that?" She gasped.

"STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!" I yelled at her, and with that Ruby burst through the door. There was girlish screaming and pounding at the door.

"I knew it! This was a horrible idea! Sapphire, you'd better fix this!" He screamed at me over the girls.

"No no no, Ruby, lead the girls away, they can either clean, cook, or serve. Gold and Crys, get cooking." I told him.

"Are you serious? I haven't…" Then he was smacked on the head by Crys, who looked at me straight in the eye and sighed.

"Sapph, I want an explanation later, and you seriously owe me for this. Gold, let's go." She pulled Gold by the hand and grabbed one of the orders and ran to the fridge to get ingredients.

Gold looked at her for a moment, then thought, and then smirked. "Maybe I'll enjoy this bit more than I thought." He snickered, and grabbed an order.

Ruby came back, closing the door and sliding down to the ground. "I have never run so fast in my life." He sighed.

"Well, good work soldier." I said, walking up to him.

He looked up at me and coughed. "I didn't think you care so much about this café." He scoffed, looking away.

I what? I thought about it, and realized he was right, I took action just to save the café. It was for the café, right? I looked back at Ruby, who was dusting off his clothes. I pouted and narrowed my eyes, glaring at him immensely. I felt my face heat up, and growled. No, not this, there's no way…

"SAPPH!" I voice hollered behind me, making me flinch.

"W-What?" I stuttered, breaking from my trance and turning around to Crystal, who froze from tapping my shoulder.

"I was wondering, what is this menu doing with the orders?" She asked, holding up the menu.

"Oh, you have to make all that." I said, pointing at it.

"… I have to what?" She blinked at me in disbelief.

"Make it all." I said, tapping the menu.

"…" She stared at me, and then cried out. "WHAT!" She growled and then walked away saying, "I'm getting the Ruby fanatic cooks." She said, but before walking out, she turned to me and asked. "Hey, Sapph, you're not sick too, right? Your face is red." She mentioned.

I flinched. "J-Just get the other chefs!" I yelled at her and turned away.

I sighed and thought about the situation. How would a full set of chefs and mai… waitresses fall sick at once? Poison gas? Too many people would notice. Karen's Life-Sucking Vileplume of Death or whatever Blue called it? She doesn't seem like the person that would even bother. Food poisoning? Best idea so far, but how would the chefs and maids eat any of the food?

I looked over at Gold, he was cooking fried rice. Man, he wasn't lying, he really did look like a pro. He looked at it for a moment, then took a spoon from the counter and tasted the rice. With a sigh, he continued to cook.

Oh.

But the maids, why would the maids get poisoned? They would have had to have eat…

Oh, of course. We've practically been working for several hours, around amazing food. Why wouldn't we eat any? But none of the customers got sick, and neither did I. I have to admit, that food was good and even I couldn't have resisted. That means it had to have happened recently, the time Dia was pushing a whole bunch of orders on me.

I facepalmed, why did things have to be so confusing?

After a few moments, Crystal reappeared in the room while Ruby and I were getting prepared for the third run. She looked tense.

"Um… Ruby?" She asked, her teeth clenched and nervous.

"Ruby-kun?" One girl's head popped out beside Crystal.

"Ruby-sama?" Another girl called, popping up from above the other girl.

"Ruby-tan?" Another girl appeared, peeking over the other girl's head.

"What?" Ruby turned to them, getting slightly nervous at the pack of girls.

"We have a problem." They all said simultaneously.

Crap, a problem.

**-o-**

We walked into the changing areas, and I almost fell over and Ruby gasped. The maid outfits were torn, scattered, and crumpled. I didn't think much of it, but this had to be Ruby's worst nightmare.

"What is this!" He yelled, walking towards the dresses.

"Whoever did this broke section 44, Paragraph 3, line 8 of the RGD handbook." On girl named Tori said, putting her hands on her hips, and nine other girls nodded. Kari was helping girls that found intact outfits serve the customers, and Crys lead a few chefs back to the kitchen, but there weren't enough people still.

"T-They're still repairable, right?" One girl named Waltz asked.

"Y-Yea." Ruby stuttered, and picked up one of the dresses. "But I don't think we can get them all repaired quickly enough." He said, examining the dress, and turning to the girls. "How many of you can sew?" He asked, and only three girls raised their hands. "…*sigh* That's still not enough, including myself, that still wouldn't be fast enough…"

"T-The fourth years!" A girl named Eri remembered. "They're working on the play, so I bet they have a bunch of experience sewers!" She said.

"Right!" I said. "Hey, Waltz, you take the message. Ruby and the rest will work down here." I said, writing down a note and giving it to the red haired girl, who pouted.

"But I wanted to stay here with Ruby…" She sighed.

"Waltz?" Ruby turned to us.

Waltz blushed at the sound of her name, and turned. "Y-Yes?"

He put on his boyish smile and told her, "I'm sure you'll be a great aspect to my work." He said.

She stood up straight and said, "Y-Yes! I'm going now!" She said, and ran out the door. The girls glared at her for being Ruby's center of attention and went back to work.

I turned to Ruby with a suspicious look. "You sure know how to talk to them." I said, eying him.

He picked up and couple dresses and shrugged. "Been running from them ever since I got here, what do you expect?" He said, and walked away.

I crossed my arms and smirked, my respect for that guy just upped a pinch. _Ever since I got here_. That reminded me, I had no idea what Ruby's talent was, or what he was before he came here. I made me remember… No, I didn't have to think about that. Never again would I…

Nevermind, let's not talk about it.

* * *

**Blue's POV**

"Hm… Vic and Tara are absent… they better be here or I'll have to be up there." I mumbled as I stood atop the stage's wooden frame and twenty feet up holding a hammer, looking out into the crowd of fourth years. I jumped off, catching the bar as I fell, flipping over, and landing on the ground perfectly. "Touchdown!" Cheered, and skipped off happily. I leapt off stage and bumped into someone. "What the…" Then I scowled. "Oh, it's you."

Green sighed as I commented him. "Sometimes I wonder why I even talk to you." He said, and picked up a box of nails.

"Oh, sure, perv. Whatever you say, just don't laze off." I said sarcastically, rolling my head around as I rolled my eyes.

Green blinked, stared at me, and then walked off.

"H-Hey! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you! Get back here! Green!" I was about to run after him when Yellow came bolting towards me with a script in her hands.

"Blue! I need help!" She shouted. "What should I do?…! I still need to work on my expression! This person isn't like me at all!" Yellow paced nervously. "I just don't want to look like an idiot!"

"*In front of Red*" I whispered to her.

"IN FRONT OF RED!" She yelled, and the clamped a hand over her mouth.

"What in front of me?" A familiar voice called. I snickered in amusement, and Yellow flinched, turning around to Red.

She turned a bright rosy shade, and ran, yelling out. "N-Nothing!"

Red walked up to me and stared at her as she ran off. "What's with her?" He asked.

I chuckled. "Oh, nothing, just emotional problems." I shrugged, and winked at him.

"Excuse me!"

We turned, and a small second year with red hair came running towards us, a piece of paper in her hand. She panted from exhaustion and handed me the note. "You're… on setup, right?"

I stared at her. "Yea, why?"

She laughed nervously. "I have a favor to ask you…"

"?" I blinked at her in confusion.

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

"So, Sapph…"

I froze, I didn't think she would actually come.

"Did you need us?" Blue asked me, one hand on her hip and gazing at me with narrow eyes. Five other people stood behind her, looking around.

I nodded, and pointed to the door that they were preparing the dresses in. "That way."

Blue nodded and ran in, her group following her. I watched them as they left, and sighed in relief. One more problem solved. It was weird, I suddenly took over the café all of a sudden.

"Now, just to go back to work." I sighed, as I stood in the café. I looked around, things seemed to be going smoothly. I looked at the time, it was almost time to close up. I didn't need any more problems for today. I could finally get out of this… this skirt.

"Good work today, Sapph." Ruby came up to me, a stupid smirk on his face.

I scowled. "Hey, you can take off that fake smile of yours now. It's almost time to close up." I said to him.

"Ah, it's not fake this time." He said, waving his hand at me, and I looked at him, surprised. "You did a great job today, I actually was doubting you at the beginning. But you made up for it. Thanks to you, we were able to go through smoothly." He patted my shoulder. "I never thought I would say this to you, but… Thanks."

I felt my face heating up again. _Crap, this again_. I turned around and scoffed. "I just didn't want to hear you groveling over a screwed up store." I said, and began to head over to the kitchen.

He sighed and followed me. "Whatever you say." And we opened the doors.

And stopped.

We stared at the kitchen. Not at the chefs working, not at the food being prepared, but at the ceiling.

There was a girl.

On the ceiling.

We stared at her, and she noticed us. She stared at me as she hung from the lamp that hung from the ceiling.

"Sapph… Sapphire-san!" She called.

"What?" Everyone turned to her and gasped, as if they didn't notice her until now.

She slowly got off the ceiling and onto the floor. Her mouth quivered and she didn't look at us in the eyes.

"S-Should I explain…?" She asked.

Then I recognized her.

"You're the girl I rescued yesterday!" I noticed.

"What!" Everyone yelled out in confusion.

**-o-**

After interrogating her, we got our answers. But not the answers we expected. Blue, Gold, Crys, and joined Ruby and I as we took her to the changing rooms to investigate.

"So, let me get this straight…" Crys put a hand on her forehead, thinking about it. "You're… protecting Sapphire's dignity…?"

She nodded.

"Because you're really really really fond of her."

She nodded again.

"Because she saved you yesterday…"

She nodded again.

"And you decided that if these "vicious, perverted, skanky men" got any close to her, she would end up violated?"

She nodded repeatedly.

"So you decided to destroy the café so that it would close down and she would be safe?" Crystal finished.

"Y…Yea…" The girl looked away and blushed, and took something out of her pocket.

"What is that?" Blue noticed, and pointed to the object.

The girl held it up, it was a card, one with her picture on it, a number, and a shiny blue color. She flipped it over and on the back…

"No." Gold said at the sight of the card, and we all gasped.

Was me.

She stood up. "I-I am Mamoru Remy! I can practically disappear, and no one will notice me, which is why you didn't notice me the entire day. I am the founder of the Sapphire Birch fanclub, I… I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Sapphire-san!" She said, and bowed.

"Sapphire Birch WHAT?" Ruby yelled.

"Fanclub? You mean… there's _more_?" I asked her frantically.

She paused, and then nodded slowly.

"AGH!" I cried and banged my head on the wall.

Mamoru sighed and smiled. "Sapphire-san is so cool…"

"I can't believe you would just think that." Crystal sighed.

"Even so…" I turned back around. "You did make this café a whole lot more exciting. I'll give you that." I said, and crossed my arms. "But you did screw everything up, too!" I shouted.

"Should we turn her in?" Gold wondered.

Ruby thought. "Well, nothing happened to the customers, luckily. Also, when I add up the sales…" He held a calculator in his hand.

Blue looked over his shoulder. "WHOA! What is THAT?" She yelled.

"Let me see!" I ran over and looked over his shoulder. "Geh!" I gagged at the number. "I never thought we would make so much…"

"Well, people like the variety of maids and the delicious cooking…" Ruby said, and we all turned to Gold.

Gold waved his hands. "H-Hey! I… *sigh* Fine, you owe me for this one, Ruby." He said, pointing to him.

"S-So…" Mamoru twiddled with her thumbs. "I-I'm good to go…?"

Ruby sighed. "I guess, just don't go too far next time and remember how Sapph's like." He said, pointing to me.

"Hey!" I flinched.

Mamoru sighed. "Than… Thank you…" She bowed and looked at me with eyes of admiration, and then left with a wave to me.

"Case solved." I sighed and slumped down on a seat. "Done. I am never doing a café like this again."

"Fine." Ruby said, crossing his arms.

We all yawned. "Well, time to crash." Gold said, stretching.

* * *

Sorry it ended early. But I hope you guys liked the super long chapter! Sapph's feelings spark! Well, I'll repeat this again. YOU'RE ALL WRONG. The major love events are NOT in the festival! They are in the story when the characters really… well, you'll see. I'll offer another question!

"What is an OC that you can submit?"

I'm running out of random names people. Happy OC making!

Next time…

Chapter 6: Crystals Three, Third Years.

I don't have a summary, too little time. See you next time!

Remember, a good review a day keeps the chainsaw-wielding mass-murder away! I don't feel bad for any of you flamers…

Bye!

-Starri


	7. Chapter 6: Crystal Three: Third Years

Ichi, ni, san, shi, go, ROKU! How's my Japanese? It's chapter six people! An early update because I'm in the mood. Well, I'm a little disappointed in you people, your creative side has sent a fall on me with you people OC-less. But thanks to you people who DID send in OCs! Anyways, there's an opinion poll on my profile, "Am I better at Comedy or Romance" or something like that. So can you guys vote on it, pretty please…? Aw, just do it, it's not like it's gonna hurt. Well, Crystal, Gold, Silver, and the rest of the third give a rude awakening to the other students, and it's time for _Warfare_! This can only go well… hehe…

But, sorry for being like… late… by about a week. I AM SO SORRY! I was a victim of the Type 2 Error, but with some craft searching, I fixed it. I can upload this story. I. Am. So. HAPPY. Thanks for being patient you guys. YAY! If you are a victim, you may see the answer on my profile.

NOTE: I just realized that September only has **30** days. Man, I feel stupid, that's when I was born, too. I fixed it, so sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I still don't understand why I have to do this every chapter.

* * *

**A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day  
oOoOo  
Chapter 6: Crystal Three, Third Years**

* * *

**October 4****th**

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked Gold as the other students prepared for the battle.

"Sure it is! They can release their anger on us when it starts." He said, waving it off.

"The woman is right." Silver said, walking up to Gold.

"Please stop calling me that. I'm trying to get a good view of you." I sighed and looked at the microphone, then at Gold. "So, you're doing it?"

"Hell yeah." He said, and cracked his knuckles. "I don't think I've been this excited for a while."

I sighed. "Blue and Sapph are going to kill me."

* * *

**Blue's POV**

"Attention all PSTA High school students, please head over to the auditorium. All PSTA High school students, please head over to the auditorium."

I sat up in my bed quickly and looked around. "What the…"

6 am was not time for assemblies.

I yawned, and then flopped back into bed, planning to sleep in. I sighed once again, just five more hours…

"AAAAHH!"

That was Sapphire, great.

I dressed out and went downstairs as Ditty turned into a hat and rested upon my head. I positioned the genderless pokemon out of my eyes and headed to the ground floor. I opened the door casually and yawned. "Guys, I was going to…"

"BLUE!" Sapph bolted in front of me and grabbed my shoulders. "Crys is gone!" She said, shaking my shoulders.

"She's p-probably at h-her festival meeting." I stumbled as Sapph shook me, I looked behind her, and Yellow was trying to signal me to hurry up.

"What am I supposed to eat for breakfast!" She yelled again, shaking me harder.

"F-F-Find s-something in the f-fridge!" I shouted back at her, trying to grab her arms and push her away.

"But…!" She was stopped as I was finally able to shut her up when Ditty fell of my head and covered her mouth as it went back into its original form. She flailed and I rolled my shoulders from her shaking me. Yellow waved to me and pointed to the door.

"Come on Blue!" She called.

I sighed. "Alright, Ditty, come on. Sapph, you too."

Sapph puffed her cheeks, but followed us out anyways.

**-o-**

We were separated from Sapph after we were told to sit with our respective classes. Yellow and I sat in the back, where she strained her neck to see. What was this assembly about, anyway? Like I cared, I just wanted to sleep in…

"Ah, Blue and Yellow."

Yellow flinched at the voice and sat down immediately, I smirked and turned to the two boys that appeared next to us. "Red. Green." I greeted them, and nudging Yellow in the leg with my foot. She turned, and nervously waved a "hello" to the boys. Red smiled and waved back, Green said nothing and the two sitting down in two seats next to us. I grinned at Yellow, who was fidgeting and staring down at her feet. I clenched my fist and screamed out "TALK TO HIM, IDIOT!" Then pushed Yellow into Red proudly.

But I did it in my head, so it didn't actually happen.

Instead, I turned to them with a bright and cheery smile (it was fake because I felt really crappy because I had to wake up so freaking early), and asked them a question I've been looking over. "Hey, do you guys know why we're even here?" I said, but inside I felt a dark, raging irritation swell up.

Red pointed to the auditorium stage. "I think it might have to do something about the third year's festival surprise." He said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, giving him a questioning look.

"The sign." He said, still pointing up front, and I turned around.

**The Third Year's Super Special Surprise!  
Hope you all aren't all grumpy!**

Jeez, I wonder who made _that_ sign.

I sighed a leaned forward, I hoped this was good. I looked over at Yellow, and then back at Red, and the matchmaking gears of my mind began to turn as I waited, but not for long. The curtains flew open, revealing an empty stage except for a lone microphone.

"It's starting." Yellow said, pointing up to the stage.

A spotlight shone, and figure fell down onto the stage. She wore a female, custom made military outfit. It was white with blue accessories and the badge for a Sergeant Major for the army was on her white hat, third in command. She wore her dark hair in a long ponytail and had a giddy smile that made me gag. She took hold of the microphone and held out a peace sign to the crowd.

"I early-birdies!" She cheered.

I hated her already.

"Did you like the sign I made? Hope you did! I'm Shako, third in command in today's special activity! Hope you guys are ready to run! Angry enough that we woke you up early? Good!"

She has no idea, I felt like running on stage and wringing out that little neck over her's.

"So, are you guys ready for Warfare?"

What?

About then, half of the auditorium gasped.

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

"War-what?" I stared up stage, looking around at the people who gasped around me.

"Warfare." I turned to Ruby, who sat next to me. Don't get any ideas, he hates sitting near girls (apparently I'm an exception) and we're in the same class. I screamed at him for a while for him not considering me as a female, but eventually let him sit down. I was actually kind of relived (say anything and Toro will incinerate you), he's one on of my only friends, well, my only friend in the grade.

"Why is everyone so gasp-y about "Warfare"?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Because Warfare hasn't been played in years because it's so violent. The entire school campus is a battleground, the year of choice become the target by the entire school, catch all of them and you win. The year has to be very gutsy and plan carefully to position this." He explained with a worried look.

"But it's three entire years against one, they would stand an hour." I explained.

"Don't underestimate them, they have the entire planning period and we're still tired from activities, what time did you sleep last night?"

"Uh… around twelve thirty…" I said, looking away with a guilty, yet nervous smile.

"Exactly, I was even wondering why Gold slept so early, he's usually staying up late watching every type of horror and action flick he can find." Ruby sighed. "Besides, this is a school filled with out of superhumans, do you think they'll go easy on us?" He pointed out.

"Well…" I was about to answer, but Sergeant Major Shako silenced the crowd with her voice.

"Ready? I hope you are, because this year's PSTA Warfare is about to begin! You know the four major rules. Rule one, no killing. Rule two, no sexually assaulting anyone. Rule three, go easy on eachother. Rule four, ignore rule three! The fourth year base is the_ PokeDepartment _in the east section of the Town, the second year's is the cafeteria, and the first year's is the _PokeDepartment_ on the West side of the Town." She giggled. "The third years are already on the run, the year to catch us all wins, and gets a major feast and party for their year. Remember, if your student ID is stolen, you are out and cannot participate any longer. The student ID must be visible at all times in any way. You must take us back to your base to capture us or" She stared out into the crowd and smirked. "Well, good luck with that." She said, and ran off stage.

We all stared out at the empty stage, and sat there for a while. It took us a moment to realize what was going on.

"Hey!" A voice echoed, and the sound of sliding chairs filled the room as people turned to a boy who stood up. "They're getting away!" He announced.

Oh.

Immediately, an entire wave of students stormed for the doors.

"WHAT DO WE DO?" I yelled at Ruby as the crowd pulled me away.

"EXCACTLY AS SHE SAID, CAPTURE AND CAPTIVATE!" He yelled back.

Then, my competitive senses sparked inside of me. I wanted to win, oh, yes.

Crys, Gold, Shako-someone, and all you other third years, watch out.

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

"Oh my god, they're like a rattata swarm." I said as I watched my computer through the darkness of my hideaway. I clicked the call button on my radio and spoke. "Hey, Gold? Are you alright about this? They're going to destroy us with that crowd of theirs." I called him up, speaking through the radio with a worried voice.

After a couple seconds, my headphones sounded Gold's voice. "Ah, don't worry about it. That just makes it easier." He said, and chuckled. "Just wait for the announcement, just one hour into the game."

I curved my mouth in confusion, but listened, and watched my computer screen. There were hundreds of blinking dots on the screen, players red, third years green. I waited about an hour as I monitored the game, and thought about our chances. 70,000 students in the history of the school, 4,000 of them currently. 1,000 elementary, 1,500 middle schoolers, and 1,500 high schoolers, every time I met a RGD fangirl, she reminded me of this. With about 1,500 high schoolers, that would make… 1125 against 375

Oh gosh.

I was about to call up Gold to tell him about our chances, but then I heard the announcement, realizing an hour had just passed. My eyes widened as many of those dots cleared off the screen, and the scores flashed, updating.

The announcement blared, "Attention students, the scores have been updated." The voice was of a student in the observation and strategist section, another third year that monitored the tournament. "The scores are… Second years in third with, 16 students, First years in second with 23 students, and Fourth years in first with 44 students captured. 648 other students have been taken out of the map, leaving 303 targets and 825 capturers."

I froze as I listened to the announcement, we took out six hundred students in _one hour_? Then I called up Gold.

"GOLD! What is going on?"I demanded.

I heard chuckling on the other end. "I told you, when they group up, they become distracted and off-course. Thieves and pokemon trainers can easily steal IDs from students. They were just really stupid to group up together like that." Gold explained.

I sighed. "Alright then…"

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

_Darn it… I shouldn't have separated myself from Blue…_

That thought echoed in my head as I ran from tree to tree. That girl wasn't kidding, this game was intense. Lately, there were people falling from trees, people flooding the roads, being flung across the roads, and really weird thunder strikes every once in a while. I've had so many close calls it's not even funny. I looked behind my back every few seconds, and gripped my student ID with both hands. I had to find ChuChu, she must have been around here somewhere looking for me. I know I'm not quite the athlete, but one thing has kept me in that I don't know whether I should be happy about or not which is…

_Rustle_

"ChuCh… Eep!" I jumped back after turning back to the bushes, where a boy slightly younger than me crawled out. He held a mess of ID cards in his hand and some in his pocket. A crash was heard, the sound of thunder, and lightning flashed across the sky on the other side of the Town.

"I see, another victim…" The boy crackled and I stepped back. He rose and stood up in the bushes as I shuffled across the dirt road that lead to the town. He looked at me with sharp eyes and smirked, behind him, a large sceptile glared at me. "Now, let's make this nice and qui… Oh, wait." He stopped and blinked at me.

Here it comes.

"You're just a middle schooler." He said, and turned to walk away.

There it is.

But this time I let it slip.

"Hey!" I scolded him, scrunching my eyebrows. "For your information, I'm older than you, third ye…" I slapped my hand over my mouth, darn, I just melvin'ed myself

"Oh, really?" He turned back around, and saw the ID in my hand. "Let me find out for myself." He lurched for the ID, but I was quick. I evaded and shoved myself to the left, but the sceptile appeared before me. He stood up, smiling. "Nowhere to run." He said, and I shut my eyes tightly.

"What! You…!"

Then there was a slash, then wind, then silence. I blinked, and opened my eyes. Wait, maybe it was Red! What do I say! Oh my gosh! My muscles tensed, and I turned around. "Red, thanks for…!"

"Good work scyther." Green patted the green bug pokemon on the head.

I looked at him, and then my face fell. "Oh, it's Green." I sighed.

"What, no thanks?" He said, and walked up to me.

"Yea, thanks…" I stood up straight, and rubbed the back of my head in guilt.

"Disappointed, I guess." He said to me, and examined his scyther.

I blushed, was I really that disappointed that it wasn't Red? Why did I have to be so see-through? I noticed him tossing some powder onto the guy he just defeated. I pointed to it. "What is that?"

"Sleep powder I had an oddish make me." He said, and tightened a bag and put it into his pocket. "Just in case."

Note to self, Green is prepared for anything, do not mess with him.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around, there were a whole lot less people than before. "Hey, why do we have the most points, do you know? How are we getting people out so easily?" I asked him.

Green thought, and lightning flashed again, and thunder crackled. We looked out to it, and he shrugged. "I guys it's because we have _that guy_." He said.

I put on a confused look. "Who?"

He pointed to the direction of the thunder. "The person you were hoping for."

"The person I was… what?"

Wait a minute…

**-o-**

_**Town, Eastern Side**_

"S-So strong…" A voice mumbled.

"Why you…"

The young boy smirked, completely unharmed, standing in the middle of the charred scenery. He rubbed some dirt off his cheek, and on his other shoulder a sparking pikachu growled at anyone that moved.

"Sorry, force of habit." Red chuckled, Pika letting out a small "Pika!" and its cheeks flashing. Red scratched its head, calming it. "Nice work Pikachu. He's turn them in."

_Attention students, the scores have been updated, they are… Second years still in third with, 29 students, First years in second with 33 students, and Fourth years leading off in first with 61 students captured. 165 other students have been taken out of the map since the last update, leaving 268 targets and 660 capturers. _

_Good luck to the rest of you._

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

"Quick, Silver, tem meters east, heading north! No, Sara, I said _three_ not _thirteen_. Darn it! They got Wayer! There's a bunch of them on the south eastern part of campus, don't group up, just one thieve do a mass theft." I commanded the teams through my radio, listening to every response. My fingers flew across the keyboard, switching to the mouse, and repeating. The computer screen flashed with every movement. The numbers kept on changing in the score box, and my eyes kept on darting from area to area.

I sighed, taking off my sound proof headphones for a moment. "I'm not moving but this job is so tiring." I said, and stretched out my legs. My hideout was dark, but very secret. I went back to observing, watching dots disappear and move.

I was a little upset not being able to compete in the game, but comfortable where I was at the same time. I was assigned this job for a reason, and worked hard on it. I looked at Mega, whose senses were ten times better than mine, sleeping comfortably, meaning there was not disturbance around where I was. I patted Mega's head, and turned back to the light of the computer screen.

_Watch me, watch me…_

Watch me, this time I won't screw up.

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

"STAY AWAY!" I yelled and took down another third year and his snorunt. Toro and I stood back to back, and I growled with wild eyes. Both of us held out fists up, fighting off anyone who came near. We stood near the school entrance, panting our lungs out. Toro gave me a look, and I sighed. I hated being so high strung when a boy touched me. One thing that went on in my mind though, was the exception of…

"Sapph." Ruby came up from behind me and tapped my shoulder.

"Grrr…" I growled, "We're so far behind." I said, masking my own thoughts. Ruby had absolutely no effect on my senses, I got a little tense inside, but that was it. I only hit him if he was going to force me into a dress or take my measurements or find some other way to sexually harass me.

"That's because the fourth and first years have secret weapons." Ruby explained, taking up one of the third years I took down.

"What? Who?" I demanded for names, picking up two of the third years and Toro hauling another up.

"Fourth year's is Red, because he's… well… powerful. Who knows what level Pika is." Ruby said, and a flash of lightning streaked across the sky, and thunder went "boom" as it crashed.

"_Red_? That traitor! So that's what that thunder was!" I said, man, I underestimated _him_. "And the first years?" I said, turning back to Ruby as we dragged the third years back to the base.

"Hm, you know the prize?" He asked.

"A feast, oh, a freaking feast for the entire grade." I said, entering the school as my mouth watered. "I want it more than anything…"

"Well, someone wants it more than that, and I know who." Ruby said, and we passed some passing second years on the way to cafeteria, and entered it.

"What? Impossible, there's no one…"

"Dia."

I froze, and turned to him, remembering the boy from the restaurant that ordered off our entire menu. That boy… if it was anyone, it was him. "D-Dia…"

Ruby nodded and we tossed the third years aside. "Diamond will not give up for a prize like this, he even has Platina and Pearl on his sides."

"Huh?" I looked at him funny as we stood in the middle of the cafeteria, second years entering and exiting, and some medics treating injured second and third years and the pokemon.

"They're not people you should underestimate." Ruby said with a serious face, then sighed. "Well, if you really want that prize, work harder."

"Fine." I grumbled, even though I still wanted more information. Then I looked at him, he looked in deep thought, so I took the chance. "How are you still in this game?"

"What?" He turned to me, with a somewhat offended look.

"Don't toy with me, Girly Boy, what's your talent? It's not like the way I know _you_ would stay in this long, how did you keep your student ID? Are you still even in this game?" I asked, pointing to him accusingly.

He flinched at my questions, and rummaged through his pockets. "Of course I'm still in!" He said, and showed me his ID, taking it out of his pocket. "I'm not _that_ weak, Wild Girl!" He protested.

I remembered, he ran so fast when he was trying to catch me, I guessed it was the strength of running from fangirls. He also was able to push me off when I pinned him down, and then pinning _me _down. He knew it was my shoulder, he knew that was my sensitive spot. How? Why didn't I know so much about Ruby? I need to know more!

"Ruby**—**" I was about to demand for more, but I was interrupted with a harsh tap on the shoulder and a guy's voice that made my senses click.

"Hey, Sapphire, stop standing around and… GAH!" I swerved around uppercut him with a straight kick, sending him flying.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled at him, and ran, leaving Ruby at a standstill.

He blinked as I ran off, and scratched the back of his head. "What was that?"

The guy I kicked groaned and lifted his head. "Darn, that girl…"

I ran out of the building with a red face, my fists clenched tightly, and my mouth quivering. Toro ran after me, but I didn't stop, I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could. Every since that incident, ever since then, I hated it when a boy touched me.

Why was Ruby the only one that I didn't react to?

**-o-**

"*Pant*… *pant…" A boy with gravity defying blonde hair coughed.

"Is that the last of them, Missy?" Asked a boy with a red barrette.

"Of course not." A girl with midnight black hair.

"We'll fall behind at this pace." Said the blonde boy.

"Hey, Missy?" The red barrette boy called.

"What?"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not, stop being a pest."

* * *

**Hours Later….**

_Attention students, the scores have been updated, they are… First years in third with 128 students, Second years now tied with 131 students, and Fourth years the same with 131 students captured. 312 other students have been taken out of the map since the last update, leaving 8 targets and 48 capturers. _

_It's closing in._

* * *

**Blue's POV**

_I wonder if anyone got Crys or Gold out._ I thought as I leapt from tree to tree. I smirked, if only I was a third year, all I had to do was steal stuff. It's what I'm good at. But the other years had another handicap, take them out _and_ bring them back. Not much of a problem, but a big pain.

I moved forward once more, and saw a boy stuffing cards in his pockets like gold. Despite his large findings, he still looked unsatisfied with it. He sighed, and turned to his feraligatr.

"Guess we have to find some more people." He said, and his feraligatr "hmph"ed in agreement.

I held Ditty as a small pack, but it transformed back into its original form. I nodded to him, not wanting to make noise, but Ditty knew what I meant. I drew back, and then threw Ditty as soundlessly as I could across the road, not making a sound until it landed in the bushes.

At the sound, both the feraligatr and the trainer were immediately distracted, and turned to the sound, the approached it, attempting to surround the bush. What he didn't notice was me. Soon, Ditty popped his head out of the bushes, with the face of a rattata.

"Oh." The trainer sighed. At that moment, ninja style, I appeared behind the boy, my arm raised to do a swift karate chop to his neck. I attacked.

But he caught it.

_What?_ No one caught my attacks. I immediately leapt backwards and drew back in a fighting position. The boy turned to me, red hair covering one eye.

"You're the first person to get that close to me." I complimented with a nod.

"You're the first to catch one of my attacks." I said back to him with a smirk.

"Touché." He said. "I won't hold back on a girl."

"Didn't think you would." I said, and disappeared.

His eyes widened, but he knew. He used his arm to block my punch from behind. I swung a uppercut kick, but he evaded and grabbed my arm from my next attack. I chuckled.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Silver." He responded. "And I'm not a kid."

"To me you are." I teased with a grin, and yanked back on my arm, forcing him forward. "You've got guts." I flipped him backwards, turning the tabled on him. "Quick, Ditty, Fury Spam on the feraligatr!" I called to the transforming Pokemon. Rattata-Ditty attacked feraligatr, clawing his face with fury attacks, lowering its HP little by little. Silver fell to the ground, and I used my elbow to pin him down.

"Too slow." I winked, and the boy gazed at me.

"You are…"

"Huh? Your face is red, are you sick?"

"Shut up." He growled.

"Hmph." I grinned. "Well, let's take you back." I said, beginning to grab the boy's arm.

But them there was a flash.

A strong wind whipped through the Town, almost sending me flying, but weak enough to let me hold onto my skirt.

"AGH! Why does this story have so much fanservice!" I said, holding down my skirt, and Ditty dove into the bushes. Soon, the winds calmed, and I sighed in relief. "Whew, it's over, now I just…OI! WHERE'D HE GO!" I yelled, checking everywhere for my recent victim. I clenched my fist in aggravation. "I swear… whoever did this is getting the wrath of Blue!" I yelled, marching forward. Ditty caught up, transforming to my hat and setting itself atop my head, and I stormed off to find the person who made us lose a point."HEY! Who's the idiot that drove away… Ara?" I blinked, and as if I didn't even notice, walked around the debris. In the middle of it all, was none other than…

"Red?" I said, pointing to the boy that partnered with the lightning yellow pikachu.

"Huh? Oh, Blue! How's it going?" He greeted me with a wave.

"Don't _Oh, Blue!_ Me! What is all this!" I said, waving around my arms frantically. The entire area was almost like a giant crater, Red had taken up one of the third years, about take them back to base. He blinked.

"Well, I've been a battler for a while, it's like a natural instinct. I got a little rough with the battles." He said, laughing nervously. "Help me with this?"

"A _little_ rough!...?" I said, picking up another Red victim. "If I didn't know better, this might have been full-on mass murder!"

"Hehe…" He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head, and Pika climbed onto his shoulder, a lot calmer than he was thirty seconds ago.

"Hm…" Looked at him with a intense stare, probably creeping him out a bit. "Hm, I trust test is a pass." I said, pulling my notebook out of my pocket and Ditty transformed into a pencil, and I wrote it down.

"Um… test?" He blinked at me with a confused look.

"You're now _Special Red and Yellow_ Level five! Good enough to take on a three night trip to the beach. Alone." I said, smirking and putting the notebook back in my pocket.

"Special what? Level five? Beach and alone with Yellow?" He questioned, his face growing red. It suits him, just like his name.

"Anonymous tests every now and then make the relationship grow!" I cheered, pumping a fist into the air, dropping the third year. Pika stared at me, and jumped down from Red's shoulder, and then mimicked me. "See, Pika agrees!" I cheered.

"That's not the point!" Red protested.

_Rustle_

We blinked, and looked around, I protected my student ID, holding it close to my chest. Pika and Red watched around cautiously.

_Rustle_

"Pika!" Pikachu barked, and Red commanded him. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!" He called, and Pikachu sent out a massive electric shock, burning the bush to the core. On the ground, a pichu had nearly fainted. It smirked, and sparked.

"It absorbed it!" I realized. Even so, it was on the verge of fainting, that showed the power of Red and Pika.

A gust of wind interrupted my thoughts. I felt something brush past my back pocket, and then a figure flashed behind Red.

"Red, quick!" I warned, but it was too late. Gold (traitor) stole Red's ID right out of his jacket pocket. He gave off his trademark smirk and halted to a stop.

"Ha! Man, I can't believe I got you both out!" He laughed, and checked his findings. "Two IDs in one go, I guess… huh?" In his hand, he held one ID… and a miniature blue notebook. "Aw, I grabbed the wrong one!" He cried, and flipped open the cardboard cover. "This is Blue's…"

Before he could say anymore, the notebook disappeared from his hand and a red mark appeared on his face from my punch.

"DON'T GO LOOKING THOUGH OTHER PEOPLE'S STUFF!" I yelled, and stuffed the notebook back in my pocket. "Can't believe… mumble…" I mumbled to myself as Gold ran off.

"Blue!" Red called to me.

"What?" I turned to him with an agitated look.

"He's getting away!" He said, pointing to Gold's disappearing figure.

"You get him!"

"I can't! I'm _out_ remember?"

"Crap!"I said, and began to run. Gold was a fast runner, but I was thief, I was a professional. I sprinted after him with all of my energy. In the distance, I could see a second familiar figure. "Sapph!"

"Huh?" Sapph turned around, obviously tired, her face red.

"Catch him! We'll settle this later!" I called to her. I didn't even care about who got the point anymore, I just wanted to get Gold out.

Sapphire blinked, and then realized what she was supposed to be doing a few moments later. She fumbled for a ready position, and prepared to catch Gold.

"Che!" Gold cursed.

Gold slammed into Sapphire, and but she was shaking so much she almost let him go if it wasn't for her iron grip. "I'll… I'll…" She shook

"Give him to me." I took him from Sapphire. She shook so much, as if she was afraid. "You okay?"

She nodded, and calmed. "Just a few more."

"Too bad." Gold sighed, and then smirked. "Too bad for you that you can't catch any more of them." He said, and held up a card.

"Wha…?" She checked her pockets. "You little…!"

"Took it from you as soon as you caught me." He said. "Too bad for you."

"Sapph!" A boy's voice called. Ruby ran up, panting. "There you are, I was looking for you everywhere."

"Ruby… I'm out…"

"You have to do something for me, there's… wait, what?" He stopped, looking at Sapphire with a look. "You're _what_?"

I kicked Gold. "Traitor."

"Hey, it's part of the game." He shrugged, and I began to drag him off.

"Come on, just get us a point."

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

_Wha… What is this…?_ I stared at the computer screen in horror. As the dots moved and the scores stayed, it was horrid. I looked at the time, it was time to make the announcement, and I had to do it.

I pressed the intercom button on my radio and began to speak.

_Attention students, The scores are tied, First with 132, Second with 132, and Fourth with 132, this is the final draw. _

**-o-**

"The what?" Yellow asked, and Green stood by Silver, the boy he captured and the guy who stole my ID, in the fourth year base.

"The final stage, like a sudden death stage." Silver said.

"Sudden death?" I asked. It seemed scary. "Wait, isn't this person…"

_The last stage will be when you have captured the ID card of the final person._

**-o-**

"ID? So you don't have to take them back to base anymore?" Blue said, taking a drink from the vending machine.

"Isn't this Crystal?" Red mentioned.

_You must now find me._

**-o-**

"Crys? Wait, Crys is…" I began.

"I guess." Ruby shrugged.

"Wait, Ruby, I can't get her so you…" I stared at him. "You're… still in…?"

He flinched, and then pulled out his ID. "Yeah."

I couldn't believe it, but I what I had to focus on was capturing Crystal.

"Ruby, it's up to you."

"What?"

_You must capture me, the last standing third year, Crystal Miyuhara. You have exactly ten minutes. Good luck to you remaining five players._

**-o-**

I turned off the radio, and checked the computer screen. One green dot, me, and several other red dots, but not many. I had to survive, for the pride of the third years, and for the person I needed to watch me succeed.

_Watch me_. I told a soul.

* * *

**Blue's POV**

"Crys?" I said with a confused tone. "She's still in?" I dropped Gold off at the fourth year base. Sapph and Ruby felt no purpose in competing anymore, so they followed me. But then they heard the announcement.

Gold smirked, "Who would've thought Super Serious Gal would have been the last one? Must have found herself a great hiding area." He shrugged.

I grabbed Gold's collar and banged my forehead onto his. "Tell me where she is, _now_." I said in an angry tone, raising my fist.

Gold laughed nervously. "Listen, none of the members tell anyone where they're hiding, there's really no point of it." He stuck out his tongue and winked. "Good luck finding her." He said.

Sapphire roared. "Aagh!" and paced nervously around the room. "One more person, the scores are practically tied and _Ruby_ is our only hope!" She yelled pointing to Ruby, who popped a vein.

"Hey, I stayed in this far, you don't think I could catch a single person?" He protested, approaching Sapphire and pointing in her face.

She tried to bit his finger, but Ruby pulled it away. She growled, "You probably just hid in a tree or something, you seem to be good at _that_."

"Hey, that was hiding from the fangirls, they're just insane." He sighed, looking behind himself in caution.

"Fine, I bet you ten ultimate chocolate crepes from _PokeFrance Heaven_ that you can't even come close to her." She challenged with a competitive grin.

"Fine, but if I do, you wear a kimono I made for the festival." He accepted.

_Festival_? In my mind, I questioned it, but Sapph must have been really confident because she yelled. "Fine! Save up your cash!" With that, they both stormed off.

I blinked, and rubbed the back of my head. Then sighed, "Those two… really." I smirked, and crossed my arms. Then I froze.

"Hey! Ruby's getting a head start!" I yelled and took off running out of the PokeDepartment.

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

Green got tired, I got out. Darn.

"I don't feel like it anymore." He sighed, and sat down on a sofa of the PokeDepartment, our base.

I anime sweatdropped, "I-I see…" I said, and looked around for Red, wondering if he was still in. "So Crys is the final resort." I said, not knowing what else to do.

"She's probably in one of the buildings." Green said.

"What? How do you know?" I asked, flinching at his answer.

"Well," A new voice called. "In a game like this, you would be searching for victims in the places they would most likely be, the streets or trees. However, they're so distracted they don't notice the most obvious place they can hide."

We turned, and saw a familiar face standing behind near us.

"Red!" I recognized, a shade of blush painted onto my face.

He laughed, "I got out…"

"Sucks for you." Green said.

"Green!" I scolded.

"Hey, that's a compliment from him." Red said calmly, and I fell anime style.

"B-But…" I sighed. "Oh well, Crys is in one of the buildings, but with that many, it would still take Blue and everyone else so long to find her."

"Oh, not really." Red said.

"Crys is in the school." Green said.

"You just ruined a completely good explanation with a straightforward answer." Red said, looking down at him, and Green shrugged.

"Again, how do you know that?" I asked.

"Because the second year base is in the cafeteria." Red explained. "She's probably in the place so obvious no one would look in it."

"Which is…"

He whispered it to me.

"…Really? It doesn't seem like a Crystal-like thing to do." I blinked.

"Trust me, it's the most likely place she would be." Red said.

"So… Why didn't you guys tell this to Blue before she left?" I asked.

"Because she runs fast." Red laughed nervously.

"Because it's a pain." Green said.

"You're hopeless." I told Green.

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

"Eh?" I blinked at the creature that stood before me. I closed up on it, checking it's features and shape. "Aren't you…"

"Pika!" It cried.

"ChuChu?" I identified the pikachu.

"Chu!" ChuChu cried, and circled around then looking up at me.

Weird, what was she doing? I picked her up, and she sparked. I almost dropped her. "Whoa Whoa Whoa!" I cried, and ChuChu charged.

"Pikaaa… CHUU!" She cried, and a large crack was heard. I braced myself, covering myself with my arms.

Nothing.

I looked back at ChuChu, who was still in her attack position. Then she relaxed, and looked back up at me. I looked down at her, and examined her. "Strange, is this some sort of electricity deduction disease?" I questioned, scratching ChuChu on the head. Mega walked up and sniffed her, and ChuChu didn't react nervously in any way. "Strange." I said, turning back to the computer screen, and drank the coco I stored up.

I almost did a spit take.

"W-What?" I stared at the screen, as four red dots moved towards my direction. "Could it be… they figured it out? But all of them at once? They don't know…" I realized something, and then turned to ChuChu. "You!" I screamed, but then the window flew open.

"You should lower your voice." A girl with shining brown hair said as she climbed through the window with a playful face.

"Blue! You…!" I was interrupted by the first door slamming open.

"Hello." A formal voice greeted, the clapping sound of a rapidash. The flaming horse gazed into the room, and I recognized her from yesterday's café.

"P-Platinum…?" I stuttered, turning towards the girl with shining black hair.

"You may call me Platina." She said, with the nod of her head.

"Now, Crys." Blue sang. "You look like you're in a pinch." She teased, stepping into a ready position. But as soon as she was about to jump, a ceiling tile fell from the ceiling. "What the…"

I flinched at the ceiling tile, and looked around, but saw no one.

"Chika!" Mega growled, and I turned, having a girl's body fall from behind me.

"Ow!"

I recognized the voice once more. "Mamoru…?" I realized, turning back to the girl.

She laughed nervously. "Hehe… so close…" Mamoru was the third, the fourth was…

"Gah!" It was Blue, she was just a couple inches from the ID that rested in my pocket, but was blasted back into the shelves by a massive wave of water.

"That was…" I turned, the door farther from me was ajar, I flinched. "R-Ruby?...!"

"Don't breathe a word of this."He said, and stepped into the classroom. "Your own class, it's so obvious it's…"

"Clever, I realize that." I finished, and began to maneuver around the fallen people.

"Hmph." Blue disappeared, and then appeared in front of me.

"Rapidash, charge!" Platina instructed, and the valiant, flaming horse rushed towards us.

Blue cursed and then evaded, leaving without my card. I panicked, but then felt a large force tackle me. I groaned from the force and looked up at the person that saved me.

"Mamoru!" I realized. "Why did you…"

"Please, I couldn't have Sapphire-sama's sacrifice go in vain, could I?" She said, and reached for my pocket, but Blue tackled her off.

"I'd eat that!" Blue said, struggling with Mamoru.

I shifted my gaze, and saw it. _The exit!_ Ruby blocked one, but Platina moved from her place. I grabbed Mega and bolted for the door.

"She's getting away!" I heard Blue shout, and I ran harder. I looked behind me, being cautious like Ruby with the fangirls.

But with Ruby…

"That is?...!" I almost screamed it out loud, but my mouth filled with the taste of pure saltwater. I tumbled down the hallway, soaking wet, clutching the ID it dug from my pocket. I struggled to get up, but saw Ruby approaching me. "Y-You're not as weak as Sapph thinks you are…" I commented, coughing out salt water.

"And you better not say a word about it." He said, reaching for the card in my limp hands.

"Fine, I guess you win." I said. "Good luck getting Sapph in that Kimono." I said, and loosened my hands.

"My pleasure." He said, and grabbed the card.

Almost.

"Oops." A feminine voice said, and took the card from my hands before he could clasp his hand around it.

Ruby fell forward, and two girls came running up. "Darn." One said.

I finally got the strength to sit up, and saw with had taken my card. "H-Huh…?"

"Attention students." An adult voice spoke through the intercom, and we all looked up. "The winner has been decided."

**-o-**

Yellow held her breath, and Red and Green looked up at the voice as it was from heaven.

**-o-**

"Ruby! You'd better have not chickened out!" Sapphire yelled, but then thought. "I mean, you should have taken the card! Or not… No, yes! Agh! I spoke too soon!" She remembered, and stomped her foot.

**-o-**

Dia and Pearl looked up into to the speakers from outside the base. Dia's mouth watered, and Pearl lost it.

"Quit the dramatic pause and get on to the winner!" He yelled in impatience.

"Hehe… feast…" Dia daydreamed.

"The winner is… "

**-o-**

"…Platina Berlitz!"

Platina stood over me, her Rapidash close behind her. Ruby stood up with a look of shock on his face. Blue slumped forward with the same face, and Mamoru's eyes were drastically wide.

"What is this?…!" Blue finally yelled.

"Oh, looks like I win." Platina said calmly.

"Sapphire-sama… I'm sorry, I failed." Mamoru mumbled, her face shadowed.

"…" Ruby and I stared up at her in silence.

Well, at least it was over.

"Oh…" I said, sitting up.

"Darn." Ruby said.

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

"ARGH! We lost!" Sapphire yelled, slamming her coke onto the kitchen counter.

"Blue…" Crystal's face was dark, she didn't move from the chouch.

"I said I was sorry, Crys! It was a game!" Blue pleaded.

"…" Crystal didn't respond.

I laughed nervously, the outcomes of _Warfare_ led to awkward situations, but I'm sure they'll get over it eventually. I hung my head in despair, I barely had any time with Red today, except at the beginning and end. Darn Green could have switched places with him.

At least I found ChuChu, who practically caused the entire ending incident in the first place with the signal bolt.

The one thing bothering me was the last day, tomorrow.

Dear God, I beg of you, please don't let me screw up during the play.

* * *

That took longer than I thought. But I was able to add some useful stuff in there. Again, I'm super sorry I'm late. But you can vote on my page on whether I'm better at comedy or romance (or both), sorry, I like surveys.

Who is the person Crystal wants to watch her? How will the play come out? What is the purpose of this festival? Why is Sapphire sensitive to boys? Who not Ruby? Will Green ever care about anything? Is Silver developing feeling for Blue? How will Green handle this? Where will Lyra come in? What will Sapphire do with these feeling of her's? What does Ruby feel? Will Sapph ever discover Ruby's secret? What are his and Gold's talents? Will I mess up on the dates again and put a Feburary 30th or something? Will I stop asking questions?

All of these answered in the future chapters!

*Ahem* Anyway, today is a special footnote day! I give you hints and responses!

You guys are such awesome reviewers; I decided to respond to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. This won't happen in every chapter, but when I feel like it. But first the hints. Remember the each, individual love events? I decided to give a one word hint that related to each of them.

OldRival- Tears; Special- Photo; Frantic- Phobia; MangaQuest- Lunchtime

Here's an extra, their pasts are different, just a warning, but still a big aspect of the story.

Now for responses, there were 11 review for the last chapter! I'm so happy! So this will be a bit long, but I shortened the reviews to what I was responding to.

**PenguinOverlord**_- OH BTW, the chainsaw-wielding mass-murder and I are best buds! We went to Pre-School together!_

That's… kind of creepy… Glad you know him… I dressed up as a lady bug for Halloween when I was in preschool, so I doubt I would catch his attention…

**youfarted-** _is it normal to scream in joy whenever you update?_

I love you.

**Xbluexrainx-** _Oh, Sapphire... and your hatred of girly clothes... and the fact you have a fan... THIS WAS GREAT!_

Sapphire is awesome. YES! THANK YOU, RAIN-CHI!

**- **_Oh no, don't feel sparks about him, Sapphire, not yet! (a lie, I'm a Franticshipper in every way xD) jujuju, I hope you describe Ruby's feelings too in some chapter later in the story (anyway, I think it's more complicated to narrate men feelings, is it just me?)_**  
**_To youfarted: I don't know if it's normal, but I scream joyfully when this story is updated too!  
Again, thank you for this very very very VERY good story ;D and sorry for my bad english._

*sniff* T-Thank you… and your English is amazing, Kta-chan.

**Specialshipping19-** _That was...wow! *o*_

*o*

**Music10111- **_Very interesting! Good plot twists...  
As for Gold cooking, I could see that one coming. After all, he has a taste for foods from around the world in the manga.  
[insert OCs here]_

Thankyouz! Gold has amazing skillz, and they trigger one of the love events later on! And thanks for the OCs! I will put them up at the best time.

**Just Your Life- **_I'm not sure what kind of OC would fit into your story, but have you thought of a maniacal OC that attempts to escape the school by blowing up things or something? If you want a name, it would be Howard if male or Chloe if female._

Thank you for being one of the few creative people here TT_TT

**Light-Sakura**- _Really great chapter! I thought that girl might become Sapphire Fan. Well good thing it's only one for now at least._

Mamoru is protective.

**LuckyTiger-** _I think I migh join that fanclub ;) jk_

Really? I would, FRANTICSHIPPING ALL THE WAY!

**ztmas717 (anon)-** _asome incredible uypu name it but this is amazing please please UPDATE! and put more specialshipping  
i dont know make red jelous or something now that would be hilariuos GREAT JOB! :)*;Thumbs Up;*_

I have updated. Specialshipping will commence. *Thumbs up*

**Lisa (anon)-** _I love this! Please, please update!  
Next chapter, do you think you'll do some ChessShipping? :D_

I have updated. Chessshipping will be in the chapter 10 special! I just need ideas for chapter 9 now…

Okay, here's the preview of the next chappy now!

"Chapter 7: Plays'a Four: Fourth Years"

"Okay, so maybe they're not ready for the play. A couple people get into some awkward situations, and not everything goes as planned? Yellow's trying her best, but Blue is not helping at all, but her situation's not going as well either. Green is uncooperative, and Red worries about Yellow's feelings. What will happen in this mischievous play? Nothing good, obviously."

Thank you all for reviewing! You're the best! Remember, awesome reviewers will obtain ultra super force field powers to protect themselves and their friends and family at the time of the nuclear bomb submission! Flamers will be the targets… *flips switch*


	8. Chapter 7: Plays'a Four: Fourth Years

The unicorn, the oven, the ninja, the mass-murderer, the nuclear bombs, now it is time for chapter seven, the prologue didn't have one because I came up with the unicorn in chapter 1… Anyways, CHAPTER SEVEN PEOPLE. It's the fourth years turn with the play, how will it turn out! There's also a side story with MangaQuest since I couldn't put much in the last chapter. Here's a for what happens in the play hint: Sapph punches Ruby in the face. That was nice of her, *hugs Ruby*. It's okay, you're still one of my favorite characters. *Sapph punches Starri out of jealousy* OW! Hold it in for the story, Sapph!

**Rewrite Note (as of 8/2/11)**: **Down near the vileplume part, you'll notice a "**". That part was re-written because for **_**some**_** weird reason, all of that part down was lost and I can't remember what happened in detail. So I'm just putting in the major parts with some of the best writing I've done in this story and some fluffy romance and twists that are different from the previous writing. So congrats to my early readers, you actually are the only people to have read the lost "chapter 7 ending". I hope it will become a historic moment in Amotodan history and one of the many wonders of Amotodan. Yeah, famous talk.**

Sapph: I wasn't jealous!

That's nice, well, enjoy the story, be a derp, eat some cake, I don't know, just read and review.

Disclaimer: Well I sure don't own Pokemon! Do you? I don't think so.

Note: Red's last name that I had to make up, "Rosso", is Italian for red. I don't know, it sounded the best in the list.

* * *

**A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day  
oOoOo  
Chapter 6: Plays'a Four! Fourth Years**

**Or maybe an alternate name can be "I'll Drag You Along"**

* * *

**October 5th**

* * *

**Blue's POV**

"You're kidding, right?" I leaned over Ms. Roxanne's desk, pushing my face closer. She leaned back in her chair, giving off a crooked smile.

"N-No… You are the understudy after all, it's not your fault that this happened, anyway." She reassured.

"Yes… Yes… But, with… with…" I swung my hand to the brown spiky haired boy in the background. "_This _guy!...?"

Green lifted up his head for a moment, and gave off a questioning look. "?"

**-o-**

It all began in the early October rehearsals.

"Nyynnngg..." Yellow held the script limply in her hands and her eyes grew big and watery. Imaginary tears streamed down her face. "I-I change my mind… I don't want to do this anymore…" She said, shivering. We stood just a couple meters away from the stage, getting ready as I combed her hair. ChuChu toyed with the makeup on the table as I pulled back on her hair.

"No, you've gotten this far, you are not going to lose this chance." I told her, looking at her with blazing eyes, clutching the brush in determination.

"But… you've seen the rehearsals… right…?" She shivered.

"Yes, I know what kind of sick, perverted, romantic genius made up this story, but I do know one thing…" I tossed out the brush and put my hand on her back and shoved her forward, then yelled, "THAT SICK, PERVERTED, ROMANTIC GENIUS IS GETTING YOU AND RED TOGETHER!" I screamed at her, and she blushed a mad red.

"Blue! What have you done!" She yelled back.

"What!" Behind me, in front of the stage, Red flinched and dropped his unstapled script while in the middle of talking to one of the sound directors, who immediately stared at me with his mouth wide. Pika perked up his ears and turned to us. ChuChu fell over on the table and almost fell off. Almost half of the girls in the room immediately turned to me, their aura turned dark, and I could feel the mood of the room change. The angry stares turned into demons, glaring at Yellow so intensely it almost burned her.

"*Ahem*" I coughed, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Well, let's face the world, and the audience, because tonight, operation 13 commences."

"Operation _what?_" Yellow scrunched her eyebrows and glanced over at me.

I pulled out my special blue notebook form my jacket pocket, and flipped to a page and showed it to Yellow. She took it and read off the page. "It's blank."

"You're on your own!" I cheered, pumping my fist in the air. "Hehe, even though this one isn't as innocent as operation 47…" I chuckled, and made teasing eyes at Yellow, who flipped though the book, and then froze.

"Y-You're some perverted… This… With Red…" She dropped the book, and went into her emo corner. "You've made my delusional fantasies fifty times more naughty and wrong…" She mumbled, picking at the wall.

I pulled her back out of her corner and pointed at her. "Listen, you're not going to screw up on this, remember, like we practiced."

"Like you forced me to practice." Yellow corrected.

"Same thing. Now, be your character, sad, happy, angry, jealous, whatever you can. Don't screw up on the kiss." I commanded her, listing off the emotions.

She stopped, and blinked. "But we don't actually kiss, it's just close enough so people will think."

I grabbed her shoulders. "Stupid! You think this is fake? The audience wants real as real! OF COURSE YOU ACTUALLY HAVE TO KISS HIM!" I yelled at her.

"What!" Red yelled again, and turned to us, the sound director almost dropped the speaker he held and both of their mouths hug open. Pika glared at us for disturbing us again, and ChuChu fell of the table. The girls around us drew in closer, glaring at Yellow with glowing, red eyes. I could almost see their thoughts, it wasn't very PG-13.

"A-Ah… Ah… M… Mm… A-A-Ah…" Yellow stuttered, the loss of the ability to comprehend words. Red finally came over, his face mirroring his name, and rubbing the back of his head, a mess of papers in the other hand. Pika stood on his shoulder with an angry look on his face.

"Hey, guys…" He began, not sure how to intrude. "…you're kind of loud…"

"Yes." I said, smiling moe-like, with sparkles fluttering around me.

"Blue!" Yellow scolded me again, with a pink face and a high-pitched voice. ChuChu flinched and looked up at Pika, who blushed, losing his angry aura.

"D-Don't worry about it." Red reassured, waving his free hand. "Everyone's nervous for the play, just take a deep breath and work it out, okay?" He said with that pretty boy face of his. In the crowd, I saw a flash. Darn RGD fans and their camera phones to ruin the moment.

Yellow, turned redder, caving in, her hands were up to her chest and her face was low. "B-But this my first kiss…"

Red and I froze.

Cue awkward silence.

"…Huh?" Red said, blinking, and everyone in the room turned. Pika was now sitting on the desk with ChuChu, playing with the makeup, but dropped the tube of mascara he held.

"Whoa, wait, you're telling you've never made contact with a boy's lips in your entire life?" I said, rubbing my temples and glaring at Yellow.

Yellow hesitated, but slowly nodded.

We stood there in silence, nobody spoke, only ChuChu and Pika toying along on the makeup counter.

"…" Red was stone cold, but then turned to me. "I quit."

"STOP TALKING NONSENSE!" I said, humorously punching him. "Do you know how many hours I put into this play?...!" I shouted at him.

"Five?" Red responded.

"WRONG! It was three and half." I corrected.

Red and Yellow anime sweatdropped. "But that's not the point right now!" I yelled passionately, giving them a chibi thumbs up. "I helped Yellow practice, so I have knowledge on how this play should go, I've practically memorized the entire thing! Trust me!" I told them.

"Good."

I felt someone grab my collar, then that person began to drag me away. I flailed, swinging my arms. "Hey! What are you…" I swung my head back, only to see the familiar despicable face of my partner and crime and the boy I despised since the first day of school. "Green!" I snapped, and flailed some more. "Let go of me you perv!"

"Shut up, Roxanne is calling us." He said.

"Oh, too cool to even call her "Miss" are you? Now let go of me! I can walk myself!" I yelled at him.

"No, you'll just run away like you do with all of your work."

"I swear! Put me down already!"

Everyone stared at us in silence as I was dragged away, Yellow and Red waved slowly, their faces shadowed. Pika and ChuChu stopped playing and stared, ChuChu dropping the eye shadow box. Green fangirls mustered all their energy not to attack.

Yellow laughed nervously, "You think she'll be alright?" She asked Red.

"Probably not, but oh well." He said, lowering his hand, and sighing lightly. Then turned to Yellow, and his face turning red. "S-So…" He said in a flustered manner, turning away. "The play…"

Yellow exploded with blush, and turned away. "Y-Yea…"

**-o-**

"Grr… Agh… Mmh! D-Ditty!" This time as my notebook pencil, Ditty shot out of my jacket pocket and towards Green, who dodged easily, but released me from his grip. I immediately stood up in a huff and brushed myself off. I sighed, "Finally!" and turned to Green angrily. "This just proves your sexual harassment!" I snapped at him. Green tilted his head, and looked at me blankly as if a question mark floated from his head. I grit my teeth and clenched my teeth in irritation. "Whatever… I'll walk there myself!" I said angrily and stomped off in the empty school hallways.

"Where are you going?" Green called after me.

"Isn't it obvious? Ms. Roxanne's room!" I yelled back at him, turning for a moment.

"You mean here?" Green pointed to the door next to him, one hand in his pocket. I froze, staring at Green, my mouth and eyebrow twitched. He had already dragged me all the way, I escaped much too late. I cursed under my breath and walked back over to Green.

I opened the door, and Ms. Roxanne was sitting at her desk, writing something down. She lifted her head, and flinched, her eyes widening. She grabbed the papers and shoved then into a drawer. "H-Hello! Y-Y-You guys should really knock before you come in… hehe…" She laughed nervously.

Green and I did a double anime sweatdrop. I sighed, no point in digging into whatever she was doing. "You needed us?"

She cleared her throat. "Y-Yes, you two are the understudies, right?"

I blinked, and nodded. "_I_ am, I'm pretty sure a guy like him can't even act." I said, pointing to Green without even looking at him.

"Well, he's who I have on the list." She said, lifting up papers on a clipboard, and then showing us the play casting list and pointing to a typed out name next to _Jack Understudy- Green Oak_.

I stared at her for a moment, and stared at the list. Then I ran up and grabbed the list from her hands and slamming it down on the desk, putting my face close the list of names.

_Jack- Vic Walters_

_Julianne- Tara Rina_

_Solistace- Amarillo del Bosque Verde_

_Gray- Red Rosso_

_Meri- Maki Sarahara_

_Henri- Yuki Arches _

_Villagers- Cody Seral, Lynette Nano, Nick Peters _

_Dog- Galden Stevens_

_Tree- Celina Nainien_

_Dirt-Trenton Senten_

_Jack Understudy- Green Oak_

_Julianne Understudy- Blue Aoineko_

_Solistace Understudy- Valerie Miyako _

_Gray Understudy- Jared Haren_

I blinked, "S-So…"

"Congratulations, Blue and Green, you two are going to be Jack and Julianne in the play!" Ms. Roxanne announce, clapping her hands together excitedly,

"What." Green said flatly.

"You're kidding, right?" I leaned over Ms. Roxanne's desk, pushing my face closer. She leaned back in her chair, giving off a crooked smile.

"N-No… You are the understudy after all, it's not your fault that this happened, anyway." She reassured.

"Yes… Yes… But, with… with…" I swung my hand to the brown spiky haired boy in the background. "_This _guy!...?"

Green lifted up his head for a moment, and gave off a questioning look. "?"

"W-W-What happened to Vic and Tara!…?" I questioned, shoving my face closer and climbing onto the desk. Ms Roxanne backed off far in her seat, keeping one hand on the desk.

She laughed nervously, "Well…" She whispered something in my ear. "…"

I fell off the desk with a red face, surprised out of my wits. "T-That's so indecent! How could they…"

"What did they do?" Green looked at me suspiciously, glaring at me.

I flinched, and then grabbed Green and dragged him out. "This is too inappropriate for you, !" I said quickly and dragged Green out.

"What." Green said again, flatly.

Then we left the room with the slam of the door.

**-o-**

"…" Yellow and Red stared at my horribly red face, my head down, but my body shivering. Green was behind me, drinking one of the cokes from the ice chest. Yellow began.

"So… What happened?" She asked, holding the script lightly with both hands as she and Red sat with their feet hanging on the edge of the stage. Pika and ChuChu were now playing cards next to them, Pika throwing down and ace.

"A-Ah…" I stuttered, not being able to respond.

"Did something happen between you two?" Red asked.

"Not exactly."

"He means, "Let go of my hand."" Green said darkly behind me, glaring at me. I turned, and looked down, sure enough, I was gripping his hand.

Crap, I was going for his wrist.

"GAAH!" I pulled my hand away, and held it with my other hand as my body turned away. I shifted an eye to him accusingly. "Pervert."

"Blue…" Yellow said with a nervous smile.

"What did happen?" Red asked.

There was a silence. Next to Red, ChuChu played a royal flush and Pika dropped his cards as she cheered for herself.

"J-Julianne…" I finally said.

"What?" Yellow and Red said simultaneously.

**One awkward explanation later…**

"…Seriously?" Yellow said, and stared at me.

"_Practice and say nothing_, I'm going to go get my dress…" I said, and stomped away.

Red sighed and lowered his script. "She really is something…" He sighed.

"Blue's a difficult person…" Yellow pointed out in a positive note.

"Hmph." Green shrugged, and drank the rest of the coke.

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

I so glad Warfare is over.

I can study more.

It was English class. Despite knowing the information on the board, I wrote down each and every thing that was chalked onto the board. In my lap, I kept the _Pokemon Biology_ textbook for the next class open to study, looking up and down from the board to the book from time to time.

A few hours later, the lunch bell rang after _PkmnBio_, and I closed up the book. I put it away in my bag and opened the window to take breath of fresh air. I took out a boxed lunch and opened it. I gazed at it, remembering the moments from then…

"Yo!"

I felt a force knock my chair, and I grabbed the seat and steadied my chair from falling. I brought the chair to a halt and sighed from relief. I then turned to Gold in the next seat, who leaned back in his chair and smirked triumphantly.

"What was that!" I demanded, releasing my anger on the boy.

"You looked really depressed, it was boring." He said, sticking out his tongue.

"I'm not depressed!" I yelled at him before turning back in my seat. "I was just remembering something." I took out the Mathematics book from my bag and set it on the desk, eating while I read. Gold gave me a blank look and reached over my desk, closing the book.

"Hey!" I scolded him, and opened up the book again, only to have him close it again. "Stop that!"

"Can you finish an entire lunch without having to read something?" He asked.

"No." I answered honestly. "Now let me study." I said, opening the book back up.

Gold got irritated, he closed the book once more.

"I told you to—"

Too late, he threw the book out the window.

"AAH!" I screamed, and stood up to lean out the window. "THAT WAS MY MATH BOOK!" I yelled at him.

He crackled. "Well I guess you have to get it." He said with a smirk.

"HELL YEAH I HAVE TO!" I screamed at him, and then kicked him out of the room. "But I'm not, your fault, you have to." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Fine, fine, I've got it…"

Then he grabbed my hand.

No one has ever really grabbed my _hand_ before, usually my wrist or some awkward push. I didn't know what to do, but my face heated up for some reason. Gold grinned and pulled me forward, almost making me fall.

I regained balance as Gold stared to run down the hallways, dragging me along. "W-What are you doing?...!" I yelled at him in irritation, trying to ignore the glares of angry Gold Team fans.

"Sorry 'bout your book, but you didn't say I had to go alone." He said, looking back at me with a wink.

"What? Well now I'm… AAH! Stairs! Stairs!" I screamed, flailing my free arm.

"Whoa, hold on!" Gold pulled me forward, and I could feel my feet being lifted off the ground. My legs fell into his other arm, and he carried me bridal style.

"Wait, you're not… no, n-n-n-not this again! Gold, you know how much I hate it when people make me jump off high places! This is why I'm acrophobic! Gold!"

Why do I even waste my voice?

"WAAH!"

I screamed as we fell down three stories of stairs, past the second floor, then the first floor, then landing on the ground floor epically. My eyes were wide and tearing up, I gripped Gold's shirt tightly, crumpling it up, my mouth quivered slightly while I shook tremendously. "I-I h-h-hate jumping…"

Gold gave off another trademark grin. "I thought of it as invigorating." He said, walking forward toward the front door. More surprised bystanders stared as Gold strode by, and my expression didn't change, I was frozen with a shocked face.

Gold looked down at me, putting on a sly look. "Well I didn't know you were this attached to me." He teased, walking out the front door.

It took me a moment to process his words, and I soon realized my position. I released myself and dusted myself off, coughing and recovering quickly. "I-I just want my book back!"

He narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously with a smirk. "Sure, but I can say I enjoyed it." He said, leaning closer to my face.

I leaned back, gritting my teeth to hide my embarrassment. We both stood back up straight, and Gold's giddy attitude annoyed me. I looked up to my classroom window, the book should have fallen somewhere around…

"AAH!" I screamed, and almost fell backwards.

"What? Jeez, you're screaming a lot today."Gold said, walking over.

"Gold, you killed someone!" I yelled at him.

"Huh?" Gold froze.

My math book rested a couple feet from a boy with a bloody forehead. He was face down, but you could clearly see the side of his face, and his body was sprawled out on the road. People stared as they walked by, but didn't say a word.

I picked up my book, and stared at the pages, torn. Then I took it and smacked Gold on the head.

"Ow! I said I was sorry about your book!"

**-o-**

"I'm so sorry!" I said, lowering my head to the boy with the bandage on his head. He blinked at me with a confused look, the in injury wasn't very big, only needing a large bandage on the side of his head.

"Um… it's okay…?" He responded, I guess he didn't know what to do in an awkward situation like this.

I sat up straight, sighing. "I know…" I sighed. "But throwing a book out the window... Gold." I shifted my eyes to the blank-faced boy, who didn't look to apologetic from this angle.

He looked a little irritated.

"Yes, we're so _sorry_." He said, gritting his teeth through the last word.

"Jeez, be a little more polite about things." I scolded him, and clutched the edge of my rolling chair. I turned back to the boy. "Well… Gold is sorry too… I guess." I said, and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my head.

"It's… It's alright!" The boy said a bit too excitedly, his electric blue eyes sparking up. "Um… Miss… can I have your textbook, please?" He asked.

I could feel Gold stiffening up with irritation behind me, but I ignored it. "Huh, why? This is my only, well, ruined, math book I have…"

"For keepsake." He said, his eyes sparkling up with admiration of the blood-matted textbook. I kind of freaked me out. Gold was really angry at this point, but masked it with a crooked, forced smile.

"Um… It's ruined… but… sure?" I handed him the book. "I don't have a good math book anymore."

"You can use mine." Gold offered, his eyebrow twitching.

"I was going to force you to let me borrow it, but okay." I said, looking up at him with a "be a little more polite for once" look.

"Um, can I ask for something else?" The boy asked.

"_What_?" Gold asked, grinding his teeth. Man, what was his problem?

"C-Can I sit next to you (guys) during the fourth year play?" He asked, a little nervous.

"Why not?" I said, clapping my hands together.

"Sure." Gold said, and I flinched.

Wow, I didn't expect him to agree.

"Crys, you can sit on my lap." Gold said, leaning forward and pulling me towards him.

"Never mind, sit as far away from us as possible." I said, and Gold stood up straight.

"Oh…" The boy looked down, downcasted. "But I have another request…"

"Crys, we're leaving." Gold said, and began rolling me out, getting way too annoyed.

"Hey! Gold, I wasn't finished!" I yelled at him, squirming to get off the wheeled chair.

"Bye." The boy waved at us as we left.

"Bring back the chair when you're finished!" Nurse Joy called to us with a huff. "Kids…"

The boy sighed. "All I need now is one of the maid outfits Ruby made… RGD is so cool…" He said, gazing at the book in wonder.

Nurse Joy laughed nervously. "I'll leave you here to tend to your business, Will…" She said, and rolled back to her desk.

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

I flopped down into one of the prop chairs. Rehearsal was a nightmare. Blue was right, she did know all the lines. I guess her torture backfired on her, she can't back out now.

"I don't want to do this anymore…"

There she is.

Blue walked towards me, she wore her blue Victorian dress for the final scene. Blue was just as nervous as I was. She took the seat next to mine and sighed. "Sorry, Yell, you were right…"

"Yell?" I echoed the name she called me.

"I can't get Ditty to do it, I don't actually "battle", you know?" She said, and her pencil came out of her pocket, forming back into its original, pink blob. "Ditty needs to level up more…" She cried, holding the pokemon in her hands.

"You're gonna have Green kiss a Ditto?" I asked with a disgusted face.

"So? I can't anyway." She sighed, tossing Ditty into the air, and it transformed into a tennis ball. She tossed Ditty up and down with one hand. Then stopped and gripped it, shuddering. "H-His face was so close…"

I flinched, and had a blushing fit. Both times, both times I could feel Red's breath on my face. I couldn't stop myself from blushing, I actually felt like leaning forward just a little but more! My first kiss… Was going to be on stage…

"I… I don't want to kiss that perv!" Blue said again. "It's just… It's just…"

"Hey!"

We looked up, and a guy waved over at us, next to him was a vileplume, it looked sad.

Blue sighed. "Violet isn't feeling that well… I'll be right back…" Blue got up and went over to the flower pokemon. "Play starts in an hour…"

I mumbled, toying with the script in my hands.

This was too much.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

"We're sitting in the front."

"No, the back."

"I said the front."

"Back! What will happen if some kind of weird special effect affects _us_? What if some g-guy falls off stage?"

"It's still better to be close up."

This girl was a rock.

I sighed, holding the program in my hand. How long ago did a student write this? Four or five? Man, I who actually wrote it. Who knows?

Neither Sapph or I could figure out where to sit. She wouldn't sit near guys, I couldn't sit near girls. Crap, what kind of situation was this? We couldn't decide so we chose a middle row, Sapph sat on an aisle seat, I sat next to some guy. It was kind of awkward, the guy was all giddy and hyper. I leaned as far from him as possible, but that mean I would have to lean on Sapph. I sat up as straight and stiff as possible.

"What do you think will happen with Red and Yellow?" Sapph asked after a long silence. She must have been trying to start up a conversation.

I shrugged, "I have no idea, but Blue must be partying it up back there."

We both sighed.

I had no idea why, but I felt comfortable around Sapph. Probably because she fought away my boredom, that movie would have probably been ten times more boring if she wasn't screaming at every single character on the screen. At least I had something to do. She actually did really well during the café. Honestly, we probably would have been a wreck.

She still hits me, though, usually when I compliment her.

Then we're arguing again.

Sapphire yawned and stretched out one arm, she looked at me, and then looked away. There was something seriously wrong with this girl.

"You did well." She said.

"Huh?" From her, compliments were rare, usually snide remarks or "Girly boy".

"In the game yesterday." She pouted. "Crys told me you almost won." Her face turned red, I couldn't blame her, admitting this would be embarrassing. Then I flinched. What else did Crys tell her?

"U-Um…"

"But you were also slow!" She said, swerving in her seat and yelling at me.

"Hey!" I protested. "Just because Platinum grabbed the card before I did…" Then I remembered it, "Wait, don't I have to make a kimono?"

Sapph froze, and then slowly turned to me. "W-What…?"

"The bet! I won the bet!" I realized.

"No you didn't! You didn't win!" She screamed back at me.

"I didn't have to. You said, quote, "You can't even _get close_ to her", unquote." I gave her a sly look. "Am I right?" I said proudly in triumph.

Sapphire shivered, backing away in her seat, staring at me with wide eyes. "Y-You…"

"I'll be sure to do my best on it!" I sang, I felt whole lot better now.

"Attention!" A voice called.

Then the play started.

* * *

**Green's POV**

"M-Mari, are you sure?" Blue's voice echoed on the stage, she glided across the stage with a letter in her hand.

Maki nodded, playing as Mari, a perfect smile plastered on her face. "It's all yours, Julianne."

Blue gazed at the letter lovingly, and smiled. "T-Thank you! The dinner party… T-This is going to help so much!"

I watched all this from the sidelines, I hated the outfit, but girls are really persistent. They combed my hair down, making it flatter than usual. I fixed my collar, it was really tight.

Soon, the curtains closed, and Blue and Mari came back from the stage. "That was awesome, Blu-chan!" Mari said, hugging Blue and skipping away. Blue waved, and the exhaled deeply. She looked up0 and saw me, then glared.

"Oh, you." She sneered.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

She huffed and turned away. "That looks terrible on you."

I sighed. This girl… "Fine."

"I can't believe I'm giving my first kiss to someone like you." She said.

"Sure… Wait, what?"

Blue stiffened, and stood there for a moment. Then she turned slowly, and began to walk away. "I'm going to change costumes." She said.

"Whoa, after all that crap you said to Yellow, you still haven't kissed anyone?" I said, eyeing her suspiciously.

Blue shivered, stopped, and after a moment, stomped back up to me. She grabbed my collar and shoved her face into my with a dark look. "I swear, you tell anyone I'll have Ditty kill you in your sleep." She said in a threatening tone.

I looked down at her, not moving. She let go of my collar and backed away while glaring at me, then disappearing into the dressing rooms. I sighed, that girl was really something.

"Girl problems?" I heard Red as he came up to me.

"Somewhat." I responded.

"She's the first girl you can tolerate, isn't she?" He mentioned.

"Shut up."

"Good for you."

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

"T-That idiot!" Blue yelled on stage, tearing apart a flower. Yellow tried to calm her down, but Blue kept her frustrated attitude, puffing her cheeks after Green has cruelly embarrassed her at the dinner party.

"J-Julianne, I'm sure he was only…"

"He ruined my chances of going to the school!" Blue screamed, and tossed the flower aside. She turned to Yellow, "And you're helping me get back at him!"

"What?...!" Yellow back off from the girl.

I stared up on stage. It was Blue, on stage, acting as Green's love interest.

Wait, what?

How come I haven't heard of this?

"This play has just become a lot more interesting." Gold said in the seat next to me, a coke in his hand. He looked up at Blue and Yellow, surprised about the new casting as well but in a totally different mood.

"I am sitting next to you, why?" I asked him.

"Because you like me." He said cockily, snickering.

"Shut up, I don't." I said, and restrained myself from wringing his neck out by clutching my fists.

"Suit yourself." Gold laughed.

* * *

**Red's POV**

"So you're Jack's friend, Gray." Yellow said with a laugh. "I see my friend doesn't seem to be fond of him."

"Solistace?" I asked, even though it was rehearsed, every time we did the scene I felt weird.

Yellow smiled, dammit, she looked too cute. "Yes, but you can call me Solis." She said, and held out her hand.

We shook hands and chatted just like the script said in that propped up garden.

Then there was this scene.

"Reno!" Yellow called, and the Galden, in a respectively realistic-looking growlithe costume came up and tackled Yellow.

Yep, this is the part I get really pissed off about.

Yellow sat up on the floor and laughed. Galden went back on four feet, and Yellow patted his head. From the outside, he really did look like a growlithe. Green refused to train a real growlithe, the only guy that can train a growlithe in less than four days, so Ms. Roxanne got this guy to do it.

I had to restrain myself the entire scene.

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

"Red looks really pissed." Ruby said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, and looked at Red. "He looks fine."

"I know these kinds of things." Ruby said, shrugging and we watched the play.

"Weirdo." I sighed, and the play continued on.

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

"Solis?" Blue looked back at me as we stood in the middle of Gray's room. She was looking through a drawer and held a small book.

"Um…" I looked around the room, and decided to be truthful. "M-Maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

"Hm? Why not? It's his fault I can't go to the academy." Blue protested, narrowing her eyes at me.

"I-I…" I stopped, but then continued. "Maybe it's because I may or may not like… um… one of his friends?" I said, tripping over words and laughing nervously.

Blue walked over to me, holding the book in her hand. "It's Gray, isn't it?"

"What? No!" I had to lie. "Or… um… maybe!… Or not…" I thought of Red, and my face turned pink.

"I knew it!" Blue yelled, and put her hands on my shoulders. "Solis, you may be in love but you've really…" Blue stopped, then looked up. "Someone's coming, quickly, let's go!" She pushed me out the first floor window and we ran.

* * *

**Gold's POV**

"I almost can't believe that Yellow can actually do this." Crys said next to me.

I finished off my coke and then set it down. "I can't believe Green is actually doing this, it's the first time he actually did something like it." I said, and took a breath.

Green never really did plays. Whenever he had to do something like it, he usually ditched it or did anything to get out of it. Sometimes an "I'm busy" or "Hell no" would keep him out. It sometimes disappointed the girls, sometimes made them crazy, he really didn't care.

"No thank you for me." Crys said and stretched back in her seat. "I hate acting."

"You'd rather drown in books?" I teased her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said, gritting her teeth.

"Oh, nothing, Super Serious Gal." I said with a grin, and growled.

"Grr! Why do I even hang out with you!" She grumbled, and I knew she was trying to withdraw herself. I smirked and looked at her agitated face.

It was cute.

* * *

**Blue's POV**

"So maybe I did, maybe I didn't." I told Green, sitting in the Victorian chair that was set into Julianne's room setting. Green was a couple meters away, an irritated look on his face.

"I know you have it, give me back the book." He said, holding out his hand in a demanding manner.

I smirked. "And what do I get?"

"A cell in the station if you don't give it up." He said furiously.

"That doesn't seem like much fun." I said, a smile growing across my face. "Do I have any other options?" I asked, wanting more, my character wanting more.

Green stood silent.

"Hm…" I took the book from the other side of the chair and began to open it. "Why do you even want back such a boring—"

"DON'T OPEN IT!"

Okay, that surprised me.

My character was supposed to be shocked at this moment, but so was I. I have never heard Green yell before. I shifted an eye to the crowd, their mouths agape, even Gold and Ruby were wide-eyed. Does Green ever yell? He didn't even do this in the rehearsal.

"You… W-What does this mean to you?" I demanded, returning to character, although a little off.

"What do you want for it?" He asked.

I paused, thinking about his voice. He glared at me with harsh eyes, and I grit my teeth, then smirked. "A scholarship."

"What?" He drew back.

"I want to go to the academy!" I finished.

And the scene ended.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

"That was…" I trailed off.

"Um… Does Green usually do that?" Sapph asked me with an confused expression.

"No, never." I said. Like I said, Green has never raised his voice, ever, not even accidentally.

"Well, uh, so…"

"This is awkward." I said.

"Probably the most awkward it's going to get." Sapph said.

Boy, was she wrong.

* * *

**Green's POV**

Sooner or later, it was Red and Yellow's scene.

We went through it all, even Blue and my scenes, which annoyed me.

Blue didn't have a camera, and she couldn't have Ditty print photos, so she had to capture every moment of it. She took out her notebook and the Ditty pencil and scribbled every single detail of it. She was so excited and didn't miss a single second of it.

Man, am I lucky she isn't an RGD girl.

No, I am not going to explain why I got so into character like that. That's none of your business, and it had nothing to do with the Pesky Girl. …Okay, it has everything to do with her, but I'm not saying anything else.

"I just… feel a bit alone right now." Yellow said, and rubbed her eyes, making them tear up.

"She's really good at the croconaw tears." One of the set managers complimented.

"Hmph."

"Yes…! Yes…!" Blue whispered to herself, and scribbled down faster and faster as Red got closer to Yellow.

"I got it!"

Everyone backstage turned to a guy in a track suit. He held a bag in his hand. "I got it… I got the medicine."

"Medicine?" I asked.

"Aw, it's probably just for Violet." Blue said waving her hand momentarily, and then going back to writing.

"Who?"

"The vileplume! I don't mind it, at least it's not Karen's." Bleu shivered.

"Medicine… Vileplume… Wait…"

Crap, if I learned anything from Gold, it was…

"Wait! Don't give it the—"

Too late.

A bunch of other breeders turned to the guy, but the vileplume already consumed the drug. It stopped for a moment, stone solid. Then returned to its energetic state.

I sighed in relief, maybe Gold was wrong.

"Weird." A breeder commented. "It should have—"

Then it acted up.

The vileplume's eyes grew wide, and it shivered. Then it's flower started exploding power out. It went crazy, yellow powder flying everywhere. People coughed, covering their mouths, but it was too late. Everyone started falling over, stiff and not moving.

"What's it doing?" Blue asked, annoyed, and came running over. Just then, a helping pokemon fell over on a tool rack, sending the metal shelves to collapse right on Blue.

"Idiot!" I ran over with the rest of my strength and tackled her out of the way.

The vileplume finally stopped, and fell onto the stage. Red and Yellow were two centimeters to actually kissing when purple dust came out and flooded over the entire crowd.

******I felt my body tense up, my arms became stiff and my knees wobbling. Blue did the same in front of me, becoming as stiff as a statue. Her notebook dropped from her hands, and she began to fall towards me. People around us started freezing up and falling as well. The people on the catwalk were sure to steady themselves and not fall off, but no one in the crowd noticed, they seemed to be getting pretty tried…

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

"OW!" I clutched my cheek where Sapphire's fist crashed into. "What the hell!" I asked, turning to the girl that had just punched me.

"Y-You know!" She screamed back, her face a mad red.

"I don't know! Arceus, how come you never make… any…" My voice began to waver, and so did my body. I began to get drowsy, and strangely, so did Sapph. A giant cloud of purple smoke began to blanket over the entire crowd, and people, starting from the front, began to collapse. My eyes began to grow heavy, and I could barely move my mouth anymore. Red and Yellow had fallen over eachother on stage, and they appeared to be sleeping.

Sleeping…

Sleeping…

_Yeah, good idea._

Then, I blacked out.

* * *

**Green's POV**

You'd think doing nothing was easy.

But it's not when you're actually "doing nothing".

I couldn't move, but I was awake. I couldn't sleep at all, my arms and legs were numb, and I couldn't even crack my neck. I was lying on my back on the dusty, wooden backstage floor. Even worse, there was this crushing feeling that felt strangely comforting yet strangely uncomforting.

"I _hate_ you." Blue's angry, growling voice snapped at me.

"Then get _off_ of me." I growled back.

"Yeah! Get off of Green!" A female voice came from the catwalk.

"Oh, shut up! It's not like I want to be in this position!" Blue snapped at the girl that had yelled at her.

"Where's the douche that did this to us?" The play director asked, sprawled out on his stomach near the door.

No one answered.

"OI! TRACK SUIT!" Blue's ear-pricing cry stabbed my ears.

"Y-Yes!" A male voice came from near the curtains.

"Get us out of this mess!" She growled fiercely and, very, very angrily.

"I-I c-c-can't mo…"

"NO EXCUSES! You are _so_ DEAD when this all wears off!" She then shifted her eyes down at me, her face unbelievably close, making my ears heat up and my cheeks redden. I swear, if she noticed…

"You knew this was going to happen, when does it wear off?" She demands from me.

I thought for a moment, trying to remember Gold's ramblings. "…Two hours?"

"TWO HOURS?" Everyone around me screams, Blue's high-pitched shriek piercing my ears once again. I wanted to cover them up, but my arms didn't move, much to my annoyance.

"Shut _up_, you're going to make me deaf." I growl, and Blue puffs her cheeks. I close my eyes and try to drift away from this reality. Uhg, it's too unnatural. I relax, trying to calm by nearly-numb body. Even though it's being crushed by over a hundred pounds of weight, and…

Whoa, wait.

My eyes fly open and I stare at Blue. Some part of my mind is begging me not to give into this kind of pressure, but I'm a guy, damn hormones.

"…Blue." I say, trying to look away from her eyes.

"Huh? What?" She asks as if nothing's wrong.

I don't want to say it, and I don't, the words are stuck in my throat and my mouth refuses to open. But my face must have been speaking for me, because she immediately looked down, or at least attempted to. Her (fairy large) breasts were pressed against my chest in the position she was in. Her legs were wrapped around my left leg, and her arms around me, sort of like a newlywed's hugging on their first night. To top it all off, her glossy, pink-hued lips are exactly one inces and six centimeters from mine. Needless to say, her face immediately flushed a bright color that kind of sounds like my best friend's name.

"Y-You PERV! Get off!" She screams, her voice echoing throughout the entire backstage. I feel a million eyes shift towards us, and a few murmurs in the background.

"Like hell I can!" I snap at her, though the position feels kind of comfortable (don't EVER mention this again), I really have to get out from under her.

This was going to be the longest two hours of my life and it's all some stupid jogger's fault.

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

Yeah, Blue wasn't very happy after that experience.

Both her and Green were stuttering and not looking at eachother for a while, mumbling to themselves and pacing around the backstage, avoiding each other. It was kind of funny. Ruby and Sapph had a moment to themselves in the audience, according to Ruby, as it seems. Ruby woke up first, Sapphire asleep on his shoulder and his head laid on top of her's like some old married couple. He had to slowly push her off of him just to avoid getting killed, he's lucky she's a heavy sleeper. Crystal, however, was sitting next to Gold when this happened, who happens to be enamored by her and the only one of us that isn't completely shrouded in shyness and awkward moments. They also happened to be in a similar position as Ruby and Sapphire, and Gold was kind of enjoying Crys on his shoulder for a good ten minutes before she woke up.

He's laughing it off with a still-embarrassed Ruby in the backstage corner along with those two red hand marks on his face.

"Aren't you going to say anything about what happened to you and Red?" Blue asks me, nudging my arm with her elbow.

Oh, right.

"Stop reading my thoughts." I hiss at her, my face a dark shade of pink.

"You mean I was right? Psy-chic!" She cheers softly, winking at me as she pumps her fist in the air.

We're in the backstage area where paralysis students are getting checked by Nurse Joy. People are swarming around us where Blue and I sit on folding chairs, leaning against the wall behind us. I changed out of my stage dress and into a baggy PSTA shirt and jeans since some students sent our clothes to the wash while we were performing, I'm sure the RGD fangirls had a field day with _that _one. Blue was wearing her gym tee and bloomers, I don't think she minds, though.

About me and Red…

Yeah, we were in sort of an awkward position when we woke up. I was dreaming, I was an adult and married to who else but Red. We were in the same bad, clothes in white in a perfect room with the sunlight glaring from the balcony. He's asleep next to me, but his gorgeous scarlet eyes blink open and look up at my golden. He's handsome, mature, grown up and no longer the cute boy he was (or is, I'm not saying anything bad about him now, but he's practically a sex god when he's older), his arms are strong and his eyes are sharp and narrow. I can't help but blush. I'm too drowsy to think straight, but my mind is spinning with lust, not typical Yellow. I lean forward, his soft, boyish lips dangerously close to mine. It's just like the play. I countdown the metric system, one inch, six centimeters, three centimeters, two centimeters…

And lacing my arms around his neck, and his arms wrapping around my waist, we lean in together and…

I wake up.

Yeah, if you put the fact of what our positions were when were fell asleep, you can pretty much figure the rest out.

I think Red was having a similar dream of what I hoped to be me, because when I woke up he was in the same position as he was in my dream.

He's leaning on the wall, next to Blue, trying to put some space between us, but not too much. I don't know if he's looking at me or looking away because I don't want to risk meeting eyes. I shift around in my seat, drinking some of the hot chocolate the teachers gave us as an apology. Guess who made it? This stupid track-suit guy that I later found out was behind this mess.

I can't say I'm pissed at him, because Blue's pretty much hogging all the fury.

"I _cannot_ believe that guy ruined _everything_!" She cries, crushing her empty hot chocolate cup in her hand and staring murderous eyes into the crowd, hunched over with her chin on the back of her free hand and her teeth clenched so hard I worry if there's a dental ward in this school.

"Ah…" I can't say I'm relieved about it, in fact I'm almost utterly disappointed. The only thing holding me back about the stage kiss was the impact it would have on Red and my relationship.

But even though we didn't have that kiss, I still can't look him in the eye, or in the face for that matter.

"Yel! Don't ruin this for me!" She yelps, her blue shaded eyes targeted on me, her glare so intense it makes me flinch and almost drop my coco. "I had to spend two hours with Green in _that_ position, I'm at least getting away with getting you two doing sloppy makeout in front of me!"

I freeze, and I see Red tense up behind Blue.

Blue is serious.

But I think this too late.

She grabs my arm, and then Red's arm, and pulls us forward. She shoves her foot into Red's, making him trip. I'm naturally, clumsy, and I don't really need any help with that, so…

"Now… KISS!" She screams, and lets us go to pump her fists into the air.

And unfortunately, that's exactly what happened.

Although… maybe it wasn't so unfortunate.

…

…Though I still put Blue in a headlock after wards.

* * *

And that's the end!

This is going to be a short note, since it's the "new" note and the "old" note is lost and I don't remember the announcements on it. Sooo…

Cherry pie!

Review review!

Red and Yellow kissed!

Now get to that next chapter.

I think my end note was something about the reviewers getting awesome, plush, spinny chairs while the flamers got wooden chairs of _**DEATH**__._

Ah ha ha ha ha

-Starri


	9. Chapter 8: Night Five: Mask and Magikarp

Oh look, and update.

Hey guys! It's time for more Amotodan. The Festival arc is ending, and in case you were wondering, most of it does have actual relevance to the actual plot of the story. I decided to move the chapter ten special to the next chapter (you know, the Agencyshipping chapter.) Man, I love Agencyshipping; it's already starting to show, like in chapter 3. Maybe it will become canon. Hehe… I can't wait. Well, anyway, time for the festival.

Note: Oh, yeah, I lied about something in that last chapter summary. Yellow's path will be different, hehe.

Disclaimer: No.

* * *

**A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day  
oOoOo  
Chapter 8: The Fifth Night: Magikarp and Mask**

* * *

**October 6th**

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

I really have to get my window fixed.

"I finished it!"

I was still sitting in my bed at this time, and I _surely_ didn't want to wake up to a giddy Ruby and a flowery pink kimono. I _surely_ didn't want to remember that I lost a stupid bet with him. I_surely_ didn't want to _wear_ that kimono in _public_, and I _SURELY_ didn't want to spend the day with _Ruby_ so he could make sure I wore it.

But I did.

And it sucked.

You could or couldn't scratch out that last part, I didn't mind Ruby that much anymore. Don't get the wrong idea, seriously. But I still hated him deep down. Somewhere…

"Why is it pink?" I asked, not moving from my bed.

"It's not pink, it's magenta." Ruby corrected. "And I just felt it, while I was making this last night, I was picking out cloth and thought "Hey, what if she wore this pattern?" So I made it, and not you're going to wear it."

I cringed. "N-Now…?"

Ruby lowered the kimono. "Not exactly, you won't be wearing it outside until 6 tonight, when the festival starts. But right now…" He walked towards me and held it out. "Put it on."

"No." I answered immediately.

"Seriously Sapph, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Ruby said, narrowing his eyes.

"Hmph." I scoffed. "I'm pretty sure I can take you on in the hard way."

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

School day off for a hard day's work at the festival, perfect. I sighed in content and entered the lobby to our half apartment.

"Oh! Hi Yellow!" Crys called, making breakfast muffins for us.

"Hi Crys." I called back.

"Yo!" Blue saluted happily on the couch, a mug of hot chocolate in her hand.

"_Hello you social life destroying fragment of life_." I said angrily, but with the sweetest face I could put on.

Blue laughed nervously, and Crystal put on a surprised expression. "Y-You're still mad about that, aren't you…?"

"No, Blue, how could I be angry on how you crushed my love life and made me kiss Red even though you got all cuddly with Green and didn't say a thing about it." I said, walking over to Crystal and helping her with the muffins.

"Come on, Yellow! You wanted to…! AND I DID NOT!" Blue countered, pointing at me in denial.

"Yes, because life is the fairest thing you could think of…" My mood changed to depressed, and my face fell.

"Yellow, please don't think like that." Crys told me, anime sweatdropping. "Be a little softer on Blue, she had to lay under Green for an hour."

"AND IT WAS HORRIBLE!" Blue said, tears flowing from her eyes like a waterfall as she drank her coca.

I mumbled and took out the flour, remembering the events of yesterday. I got a real bashing from the fangirls after we caught up with Blue, but I couldn't even listen to them. I thought about Red, did he hate me? Is he embarrassed about it? Did he like it?

I hung my head down, life is so unfair.

Crys sighed at the sight. "Yellow, hand me the su…"

"GAAAAHHHHH!"

I almost spilled the sugar. Blue fell backwards on the couch. Crys dropped the bowl, then fumbled to catch it, sighing in relief. I shivered, "W-What was that…?"

"Sapphire…" Blue said, looking up.

Then we ran upstairs.

**-o-**

Blue threw open the door of Sapph's room, and we entered. "Sapph!"

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" A cry from her room echoed.

There was a crash, then another, then the sound of someone getting thrown on the floor, then another crash. We stood there in silence, confused with nothing to do. Finally, the door flew open, and Ruby appeared from Sapphire's room.

"Come on!" He said giddly, trying to drag her out.

"NO!" Sapphire's voice screamed "Not with th—"

Sapphire's legs gave out, and Ruby was finally able to pull Sapph from her room, and I gasped.

"Sapph…" Crystal began.

"—YOU TRAITOR!" Blue screamed and pointed accusingly at her. "What… What is this?...! You have an amazing custom made dress and leave us with _nothing_?"

"Do you think I want this?" Sapph growled, clutching the skirt of the kimono, only to have her hand slapped by Ruby.

"Don't hold it that way, you'll wrinkle it." He scolded her.

"Rrrg! Stupid bet!" Sapph whined, and ran back into her room.

Ruby sighed, and I looked up at Blue, her eye was twitching in anger and her fists clenched tightly. Crys echoed Ruby's sigh, and I worried about Sapph inside.

Blue stopped, then put on a determined face, then switched to a face with pleading eyes. "Ruby, you don't think you could, um… make… another… hehe…" Blue asked innocently.

"Sorry, I had Sapph's sizes before hand, so I could make it last night." Ruby said with an apologetic shrug.

"Oh…" Blue said in disappointment, then realized something. "Wait a minute… it's a kimono! You don't need our three sizes!" Blue realized it.

"Blue, please don't say it that will make people misunderstand." Crys told her.

"Whoa! Look at the time! I've got to get ready, bye girls!" Ruby cheered and ran around us and out the door quickly.

Blue ran and screamed down the stairs. "Don't think you can just get away with this! AND WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN SAPPH'S ROOM ANYWAYS?"

Yes, the question was one that only Sapphire and Ruby could answer.

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

"Because Sapphire betrayed us, we're getting something we haven't gotten in almost a week." Blue started. "New clothes."

We sat in the lobby of our apartment, I sat on the couch right from the TV, Blue in the middle, and Yellow opposite of me. I held Mega in my hands, and patted the chikorita as we listened to Blue.

I raised my hand. "Blue."

"What?"

"We don't have money." I said, and Yellow scratched the back of her head.

"True…"

"Not true." Blue disagreed, and held up four envelopes. She opened them one by one, naming them as she called. "10000 Talents for Blue-sama, 10000 T for Yellow, 8000 T for Crystal, and 6000 T for Sapphire, guys, this is um…"

"34000 Talents." I told her, doing the math in my head.

"What Crys said, but this is a lot! We can buy the world with this!" Blue yelled, cheering happily and jumping to the couch.

Yellow took one of the envelopes and looked inside. She pulled out a small piece of paper that rested inside and read it out loud. "_Before you get excited, we must note that 100 Talents equal 10 Pokedollars. Thank you for working hard_."

Blue stopped jumping. "What?"

"It means we only have _3400_ Pokedollars." I corrected her. (**AN: About 34$**)

"What!" Blue drew back and stared at me in disbelief, then crumpled down on the couch and held her knees to her chest. "We've been deceived once more." She said gloomily.

"Come on Blue… if you want, we can go for one of the cheaper stores…" Yellow reassured her, reaching over and patting her head.

Blue grumbled something, and then sighed and stood up. "I guess we have no choice…" She pouted, then grabbed Yellow's arm. "It's cheap-yet-seductive outfit time." She said with a devilish smirk to her. Yellow stared at her fearfully, and then waved to me for help as Blue dragged her out.

I laughed nervously, this night couldn't end _horribly_.

Could it?

* * *

**Sooner or later, Blue forced Yellow into an outfit. Crys too found an outfit, and the sun rose, and then began to set…**

* * *

**Sapphire's POV – 6:00pm**

"Okay, since I'm wearing this thing, I would like to set some rules." I began, right before Ruby and I headed to the town, still in front of our dorms. I wore the kimono, and Ruby fixed my hair after some futile struggling, now instead of spiking out, my bangs sort of sagged as the end were tied to my ponytail. Ruby also stuck a flower barrette in my hair, which also didn't appreciate.

Ruby nodded, and looked at me with complete seriousness. "As long as their reasonable."

I let out a "hmph" and crossed my arms. "First of all, you're paying, I don't have any money."

"You didn't get your weekly allowance?" Ruby asked.

I froze, and gave him a confused look, then shook it off. "Apparently not, but anyways, second off, I was _forced _into this thing, I had absolutely no intention of wearing it."

"As long as you're wearing it, I'm fine." Ruby nodded again.

"And last of all, I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! Don't even think about answering to any of those questions!" I emphasized the last rule very thoroughly, pointing at him and gritting my teeth as I leaned in closer, getting in his face.

Ruby nodded once more. "Got it, now let's get going so it won't get as crowded." He said, and bean to drag me along giddily.

"And I'm only doing this because I lost to bet! Nothing more! You hear me?...!" I yelled as we headed to the Town, swinging my free arm.

"Yeah, yeah."

**-o-**

"Sapph!"

I flinched, and then turned towards Blue's voice. She walked towards us in a sky colored dress, and seemed proud of it. Behind her was Green, Red, and Yellow in a red skirt and white buttoned top. Green looked really pissed, and Red and Yellow stood about a meter away from him. I turned, and two more figures showed in the background, Gold and Crys. Crys looked like she was about to smack Gold and Gold seemed to be enjoying it. Blue ran up to us with a sly look and smirked. "You have… hehe… a date?" She giggled.

Ruby was about to speak up, but I elbowed him hard in the chest and growled "Rule 3, don't forget rule 3." He held where I hit him and I turned back to Blue. "Absolutely _not_." I said through my teeth.

Blue sighed and waved us off. "You two are no fun."

Red pointed at me. "Nice outfit."

"Thank you." Ruby said with pride.

"_Never speak of it_." I said, gritting my teeth, and balling up my fists, and Red laughed nervously.

Blue slung her arm around Yellow's neck and laughed. She ruffled her hair and gave her a thumbs up, "You can make up for it today!" She whispered into her ear, and Yellow blushed, then waved her hands and looked up at Red, who was confused.

Blue grinned and poked Yellow's cheeks. "Gosh you're adorable, good luck with it!" She laughed, then hid behind Green from an angered yet flustered Yellow.

"So what do we do now?" Ruby asked, getting a bit impatient.

"Do now? _What do we do now_?" Blue looked at him with a shocked look. "There's an entire carnival ahead of us! You do whatever you want! Speaking of whatever…" Blue grabbed Green's sleeve with anger and a dark aura coming out of her. "I have some unfinished business with this guy…" She said, through her teeth.

"What?" Green looked at her suspiciously.

Blue glared at him, "Arcade rematch. Shooting booth. Now." Blue said, and dragged Green away, who didn't even bother to struggle, and went away with only a sigh.

Gold stepped forward, "Despite her flashy exit, Blue is right." He said. Behind him, I saw a gothrita walk up to Red and tug his pant leg, making him look down.

Gold turned to Crys and hung and arm around her. "So! I can take Super Serious Girl on a date, and you and Sapph can do your own little thing." He cheered, and Crys looked up at him, "What?"

"Um…" Ruby began to point at Red. Behind them, the gothrita continued to pick up Red with immense strength and take him away somewhere. Yellow panicked and ran after him.

I didn't notice this though, because I was pissed at Gold.

"Wait, you're seriously going to leave me alone with this guy?" I interrogated him.

"Yeup!" He said cheered, and dodged my fist easily. He turned behind him, and said, "Hey, Red and Ye… Huh? Where'd they go?"

"Kidnapped." Ruby said, and I remembered the gothrita.

"Oh, well okay then." Gold nodded and grabbed Crys' hand. "Well, let's waste our time here!" He said, pointing forward excitedly.

"W-Wait, shouldn't we go look for them?" Crys said with a rushed and confused tone, being dragged along by Gold.

"They'll be fine! Good luck to you two!" Gold yelled back at us, and waved, disappearing with Crys.

"Hey! Why are you leaving me with him?...!" I yelled to him, and then hung my head in shame. Students passed us as we stood in the middle of the streets, staring at us, a couple girls at a time gave us the evil eye and I glared back. I looked into the night sky, why did this all feel so déjà vu? I turned back to Ruby, "Remember the three rules and _say nothing._" I growled.

"You are so nice to me." He said sarcastically, and thin his mood brightened. "Well, come on, like Gold said, there's no time to waste!" He said and grabbed my hand, pulling me forward.

"Whoa!" I tried to pull my hand away and glared at him, my face heating up. "W-What is this?...!"

"If I don't hold onto you you'll run away again, then you'll change, and I spent all night working on this!" He protested, signaling the kimono.

I looked down at myself, I was wearing another one of Ruby's weird outfit, and again, there was no escape. I gripped his hand, "Fine, just because I lost a stupid bet!" I said, and stuck up my nose angrily.

However, I think I did it because I didn't want him to see me blushing.

Crap.

_I'm not feeling anything. I'm not feeling anything. I'm not feeling anything, dammit!_

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

"So… what do you want?" Red asked and rubbed the back of his head.

The gothorita that kidnapped Red was lucky we let Pika and ChuChu go look around.

I don't know which route I took, but the next thing I knew, I was sitting next to Red in a dark tent with candles lit around us, and a dark figure with a hood sat in front of us. The gothrita stood beside her master, looking up at the hooded figure.

"So my pokemon has taken an interest in your future, has it not?" The woman said in mystic voice, calming and slightly deep. It caught my breath, I could imagine the beauty of the woman that hid behind the shadow of the hood.

"Well…" Red blinked at her, confused.

She turned to me, "Though she has not chosen you, you do seem to have an unusual aura about you." She turned, looking at both of us. "Shall I tell you your future?"

"Fu… ture?" I said, her offer being so sudden.

"Seems like fun." Red said in a brightened tone, and nudged me. "Right Yellow?"

I nodded, "Ah… yea!"

"As you wish." She said, and took a breath.

I suddenly felt something inside of me, like a deep darkness of my stomach was opening up to swallow me. She waved to the crystal ball in front of her. It began to glow, and the inside shone with a thousand lights. She looked up at us, and the shadow that hid her face was gone, and her beauty was truly shown. Her sleepy, icy blue eyes, her small mouth, and her sleepy expression. Her sandy tan hair, wavy and long, hidden behind her cloak. The gothrita began to emit a black aura, glowing the dark color. She looked at us and her eyes swimming like starlight, she slammed her hands on the table and her face shot up into Red's. I flinched, I really didn't appreciate it, but it's not like I'm his girlfriend. The girl drew back, and then she leaned closer towards me. She stared into my eyes, thoughts and memories flowed through my head. My first pokemon, my first love, my first near-death experience, the decision to live in the forest, but that was all only one memory.

I snapped back into reality, and the blue eyed girl sat back into her seat. The gothrita stopped glowing, and calmed, leaving the rest to her master. The girl turned to Red, then to me, and began to recite.

"_The day of summer's end is when paradise will fall.  
To retrieve, to raise, to care, to train, and to battle,  
the godly one that has been unintentionally called.  
Though have dreamt, have loved, and have remembered,  
not all is as it has seemed.  
I see two that are confused, they must trust their heart.  
I see two uneven, they must join.  
I see one unknowing, and one who has remembered, the one who must take a chance.  
I see one who makes the heart of the other unlock, they must discover,  
and one will fall, to save what is left, will be captured by a heaven sent angel.  
A purpose is hidden, but feelings true.  
One that resembles the Original One will trigger this,  
and fate will be reborn._

With that, there was gust of wind, and the candles blew out, leaving us dumbfounded in the darkness. All that was left was the fading glow of the mysterious girl's eyes. I was gripping the bottom of my seat, shivering. The presentation scared the heck out of me, and my eyes were wide, staring at her eyes. I couldn't see Red, but I was sure he was bewildered.

"There is a large path in front of you, one a crossroad, the other waiting on the other side." Her voice was heard, but softer this time. The gothrita opened the tent's entrance behind us, and the festival lights peeked in, along with the sound of voices and music.

The girl looked up at us, "I am Caitlin the prophesier, thank you for visiting my tent." She bowed. "Enjoy your night."

Red and I looked at eachother, and then be backed out of our seats and left. Behind us, the gothrita closed the curtains and left us in silence.

I dropped to my knees and exhaled, "Oh my god…" I gasped.

"Well that was an experience." Red sighed, and then turned to me. "What do you think that all meant?"

"I don't know… but if it was true, it didn't sound good." I said, frowning. "But psychic should be kept a pokemon move, shouldn't it?" I said, trying to brighten up the mood, and grinned.

Red laughed and held out his hand to me. "Yeah, we shouldn't worry about it."

I stared at his hand for a moment, and then took it. "Yea, I'm fine with this." He pulled me up and I dusted off my skirt and stretched my back.

"Pika!"

"Chu!"

We turned, and brown-striped creatures jumped on us, barbeque sticks in their mouths and flower pedals stuck to their fur. "ChuChu!" I recognized as the flower-headed pikachu leapt onto me, climbing onto my head and lying there with a happy grin.

"Hey buddy, where have you been?" Red said, catching his pikachu and taking the barbeque stick from his mouth. "Where did you get this?"

Pika twitched his ear towards the food stand, where a vendor was frantically serving food. I took ChuChu from my head and looked at the snack in its mouth. "How did you get this without…" Then I realized it the second she gave me her special "I didn't do it" face, and my hair stood on its end.

"AAH! ChuChu, you return that right now!" I scolded her.

"Pika, what have you done?...!" Red yelled.

* * *

Caitlin peeked of her tent, staring at the two teenagers that scrambled to deal with their pokemon, and then turned to her gothrita, who looked up at her. "That vision you gave me, what that…"

The gothrita nodded, and they looked back out, and the two trainers ran off. Caitlin drew back the curtain and lit a candle for light, and then sat down. She stared at the flicker of the flame, gazing it with her starry eyes.

"The same prophecy as from five years ago… what can this mean?" Caitlin said, and her gothrita tugged her dress, making her look down. She jumped onto the table then placed her hands on the crystal ball and started to glow her dark aura. The crystal ball lit up, and images flowed through the screen, and then Caitlin's eyes widened. "This is…" She slammed her hands onto the table and lurched forward, her nose almost touching the surface of the crystal ball. Her pupils shivered, and her mouth quivered. "The Original One…"

The gothrita stopped glowing and drew back. Immediately, Caitlin grabbed the crystal ball and ran out of her tent, flailing with panic to find the two trainers. "No… no… Where are they…this… This can't be…!" Caitlin gripped the crystal ball with both hands, her eyes wide with panic. "No…"

_The world is about to end as we know it!_

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

"Grr… Let go!" I finally released myself from Gold's grip and staggered back, panting. "What was that?...! You dragged me away, again!"

"Well, it's becoming a habit, isn't it?" Gold chuckled.

"Let's not make it one." I growled, and turned away, crossing my arms and puffing my cheeks.

Gold leaned forward to look at my face, and smirked. "You're like a tsundere."

"A _what_?" I said, surprised at the comment and staring at him in surprise.

"You know, like in the animes." Gold mentioned, and folded his arms behind his head, making a happy puppy dog face.

"Hmph, I really don't care, but what's with this whole "dragging me around" thing of yours?" I asked him, putting my hands on my hips and leaning forward.

Gold thought about it for a moment, and shrugged. "I don't know, you're cute." He snickered.

I flushed, turning a bright red. Gold looked at me, and gave me a sly look. "See, I made you blush."

I clenched my teeth and balled up my fists in anger. "Y-You…" Then proceeded to beat him, and Gold playfully dodged my attacks. "Don't say thing like that you…!"

Suddenly, I felt a grip on the tan kakis I bought, and looked down. Two big brown eyes looked up at me, holding onto the kaki with a little hand. Gold stopped and backed up, and I stared at the newcomer in surprise.

"…Eh…?"

**-o-**

"Oh mod god, oh my god, oh my god." A young teenage girl paced around in circles nervously, ruffling her hair.

"It is quite alright, they are all students. Besides, they do not have any external locations to take her to." A younger boy reassured.

"Yeah, but this _is_ "you know who", that we're talking about." A short elementary school girl said, and popped her bubble gum.

"But what if someone finds her and keeps her?...!" A girl the same age as her whined, swinger her arms and rollerblading around in circles, and torchic following g her around. "What if a teacher finds her and makes her stay in school?"

"What if they just decide to get rid of her?" A young boy the same age as the other two girls piped up in a teasing voice.

In the middle of the circle, a torterra groaned a sad groan, then fell onto its stomach in anguish, making the ground shake and the roller blade girl almost fell, but regained balance. "Ahg! Don't say that, meanie!" She yelled at the boy, who laughed.

The oldest girl laughed nervously, and then looked out with worrying eyes. "Hehe… Blaze is gonna kill me…"

**-o-**

"That." The little girl pointed to a lillipup plushie on the masks and toys stand, holding Gold's hand with her free one.

"You sure want a lot of stuff…" Gold said, and pulled out his wallet for the sixth time and paid for the toy.

The student vendor looked down at the girl. "She is… your two's…" He looked up at us two and gave us a strange look.

I flinched, "W-What the heck is wrong with you?...! Of course she isn't _that_, she's just lost!" I protested, glaring at the boy.

He held up his hands. "Whoa, okay." He leaned forward to Gold. "Tough girlfriend." He half-whispered.

I fumed. "Grrr…!" I grabbed Gold by the collar and dragged him away, the girl following us. "I'm not his girlfriend!" I yelled back at the guy.

So, here's the story.

The girl's name and place of origin is unknown, she refuses to talk. We decided to call her Candy because the first this she did after getting my attention was demand for cotton candy. We couldn't leave her there because this is, well, a high school festival, this girl was about seven and definitely belonged in the elementary section. We decided to keep her until we found a teacher. How did she get into this school? Well… this kid could move like a mankey.

"Crystal-mama." The girl said, tugging my kakis.

"Candy, what have I told you, please don't call me "Mama", okay? People will get the wrong idea." I said, kneeling down to her eye level.

"So you're not dating Gold-papa?" She asked.

I flinched. "_Of course not_!" I forced myself to say nicely through my teeth.

"Really?" Gold said, eating a pack of Taiyaki that Candy told him to buy. "It would have been funny if we convinced that guy that she was really our kid."

Gold dodged my foot.

"We are not convincing anyone she's our daughter!" I yelled at him, and pointed to the little girl with short black pigtails and wide golden eyes.

"Aw, but she looks just like us!" Gold groaned, slumping his arms and moving his head to dodge my fist.

"Stop thinking weird things!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah! Stop acting like a stupid idiot and suck it!" Candy's voice rung out.

I stopped halfway through my fourth attack, and we slowly turned to Candy.

"Mama always called papa an idiot back at home, especially when he didn't do the damn bil—"

I slapped my hand over Candy's mouth before she could say any more. "Oh my god, who taught this girl such language?" I gasped.

"Wow…" Gold leaned over and put a free hand on his knee. I took my hand off of Candy's mouth and sighed, but Gold said, "Say something else!"

Candy slapped her cheeks and looked up at him with her lillipup eyes. "Mama is always busy at work, and Papa said I couldn't say anything in front of Mama because Mama would beat the crap out of him. He says that would be bad, really, really fuc—"

I slapped my hand over her mouth again. "Gold!" I scolded him, and then turned back to the girl. "I wonder what kind of family she had back home…"

"Forget that, this kid is awesome! I wish she really was mine!" Gold said with awe and turned to me. "Crys, let's raise one just like her!"

"I'm not going to marry you let alone have a child with you!" I yelled at him, and then turned back to Candy. "Now Candy, remember to speak politely, do you know where you're supposed to go?"

Candy looked around and then began to walk, heading towards the middle of the streets. She stopped, looked around, and then turned back to us, pointing up at a miniature magikarp fishing station. "Want."

I slumped down and sighed. "More stuff…"

"Come on, with kids, all you have to do is please them, spoil them a bit won't hurt, leave that to her teachers." Gold laughed, and grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the girl, who started to progress toward the booth.

There weren't actual magikarp, one because they were too big, two because someone with a training talent would probably evolve it into a gyarados and have a move tutor talent teach it hyper beam or something, another reason they keep us away from dratini. So instead, they used toy magikarp that held TMs and candy in them.

Candy kneeled by the pool in deep concentration, staring hard at the fake fish that mechanically swam around the pool. She narrowed her eyes, and then swept her net across the water, barely even splashing anything. A toy magikarp flapped on the paper net, and Candy stared at it. Gold smirked and patted her on the head, "Good job kiddo!" He congratulated her.

Candy looked up at him, and then smiled widely at him, her eyes sparkling. The vendor rubbed the back of his head and stared in amazement. "Wow, the kid's got skill." He chuckled.

Candy looked back down at the pool, holding the same net, and then struck the water again with precise accuracy. Two toy magikarp flapped on the net, and she looked back up at Gold, who was gazing down with a confused expression. "Um… Nice." He said, and grinned at Candy. I sat there in confusion, was this girl just doing to for Gold?

Candy dumped aside the magikarp into Gold' hands and prepared to strike again, but the vendor stopped her. "Whoa, too many already."

Candy gave him the evil eye, like dead spirit flowed from her gaze into his soul. The air around us grew tense, and I could feel my breath being taken away. The vendor stared at her in fright, his face dark with fear. "I… um… well… uh…"

Gold picked up Candy. "Come on kiddo, that's enough for today." He said and smiled at her, putting her on her shoulders and making her mouth fall open, then happily gaze at him with joy, hugging her lillipup doll.

I got up to follow him, but the teenage vendor tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, his she your… I mean your two's… well…" The guy began to flush, embarrassed.

I gasped. "For the last time, NO! She's is not our daughter!" I growled at him and took off to chase Gold and Candy.

Behind me, the vendor gave me a confused look and went back to business. "I was only asking…"

**-o-**

I panted heavily. "Well… Candy… you…" '

Candy looked up at me and blinked.

"…are going to get fatter later on in life." I said, and finally fell to my knees.

Candy had been drowned with candy, but for some reason, she seemed completely fine with it. Chocolate was smeared across her face and barbeque sauce on her hands. I turned to Gold accusingly. "You are going to kill her."

"Hey, leave that to her teachers." Gold repeated, and finished off a cake sample on a toothpick.

I groaned at his response and turned to Candy. We've been able to keep her vulgar mouth shut for a while, but we don't know what will happen. She continued to stare at me with big golden eyes and I looked at her back. I couldn't fit my finger on it, but something about this girl seemed off.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked, taking a note of her age. "Why do you seem so—"

"THERE!"

All three of us turned, but it was too late. A speeding girl with rollerblades about ten slammed into Gold, knocking him flat.

"Gah! What the heck?" I screamed, and stared at the sight. People stared, and Gold and the rollerblade girl laid on the ground, dazed. Gold finally snapped back to reality and looked down at the girl, her raven black bangs messed up and peeking out of her white winter hat.

"What the…"

Suddenly, the girl's eyes flew open and she shot up. She looked at Gold and she eyes widened. The girl moved back with wide eyes and a wide mouth. "Y-You're…" She turned to Candy. "GAH" She screamed and grabbed her. "What are you doing here? What did Blaze say about running!" The girl scolded her, and slung her under her arm. "Sorry about the trouble Ms. Crystal!" She said, and shot off on her blades, Candy swinging in her arms.

We blinked and stared at her, and then Gold finally spoke up. "Who the heck…"

"I have no idea, but she knew my name." I said. "And who the heck is Blaze?"

"I guess we'll never know." Gold put simply and sat up, then smirked at me. "Well, didn't you have fun?"

"What?" I said, and stood up.

"Come on, you know that you had an awesome time." He said, and slung his arm over my shoulders.

"H-Hey!"

"You did, didn't you?"

"I'm not going to answer you!"

"Well you're not denying it."

"Shut up!"

* * *

**Blue's POV**

"Grr! Darn rattata!" I cursed, and then shot at the moving purple rat, missing.

"Give it up, you fail at this." Green said, holding a pile of food prizes he chose.

"Never! Agh, why are you so good at this?...!" I yelled at him, slamming the toy gun down, and looking at him in the eye angrily.

He bent backwards. "I don't have skill, you just suck." Green said innocently and I balled up my fists.

"Gah! You're impossible." I said, and we moved onto the next station.

"Maybe we should stop here, you're wasting my money." Green told me, and put the food into the Ditty-bag I lent him.

I turned to face him. "No! Not until I finally win something!" I declared and then swung my hand over to a mask booth. "There! If I can win the jigglypuff mask, then it's my win for the night, okay?" I offered and held up a hand that had no particular meaning at all.

Green sighed. "I guess…"

I looked at the game playing, and perked up. "Ooh! Ring toss! I'm awesome at this!" I cheered and skipped over to the booth, Green slumping behind like a baggage carrying boyfriend.

….forget I said that.

Green paid the vendor, and he nodded, giving ten rings to both Green and I. I aimed, tossed a ring onto one of the bottles, but it spun and fell. Green gave me a look and tossed a ring. "So much for "good at this"." He said.

"Shut up! Second try!" I tossed a ring, and it landed perfectly in. "Yeah!" With that, the pattern kept going.

Soon, I came to a six out of ten, while Green got five out of ten. I held up my hand for a high five, "Oh yeah! Take that pervert!" I said, but Green looked away and ignored my hand. I mumbled at him and turned away. "Too cool for high-fives, are you?" I told him, and then turned to the vendor. "Jigglypuff mask please!" I cheered.

He frowned, and then shook his head. "Sorry girlie, but look at the sign." He said, and pointed a thumb towards a sign.

"What?" I groaned, and then turned towards it.

**Prizes: 7 out of 10 bottles**

"HUH? That's jack! What kind of game is this!" I growled and then stormed off, and Green followed me.

He walked up to me, the Ditty-bag handing from one hand. "No more games, you won." He said, and stretched an arm.

I puffed my cheeks. "No, I said if I could get the jigglypuff mask I would win, I didn't get anything." I said, and noticed that I was trying to hold back tears.

He looked at me and then stopped, I walked a couple paces forward and then noticed. I turned around and looked at him. "What is it?" I asked.

He thought for a moment, and then spoke. "You really wanted the mask, didn't you?"

I stared at him, confused that he would say such a thing, then turned, putting a hand on my hip. "Maybe… So?" I asked, and rubbed one of my eyes.

He thought again, and then began to run. I flinched and then yelled at him. "Hey! Where are you going?...!"

"To find a trash can." He said and continued on.

I gave him a look, and then grumbled. "Well hurry up!" I screamed and crossed my arms. What was going to do with that guy….?

**-o-**

Green approached the ring toss stand with a blank look, and then looked up at the jigglypuff mask. "Hey." He called the vendor.

The vendor turned from counting the money in the cashier. "Huh? You again? Here to avenge your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend." He said.

"_Sure_…" The vendor sighed, and flipped through the bills.

Green looked down at the boy. He was pretty short, so dealing with him wouldn't be that much of a problem. Looked kinda dorky too. "So, what's your scam?"

The vendor froze, then turned. "What?"

"It's the rings, isn't it?" Green said, pointing to a pile of rings behind the vendor.

"I have no idea what you're—"

"I saw it, you deliberately have four rings too small." Green said, shrugging.

The vendor looked up at him, and gave him a look, his blue eyes flashing from behind his glasses. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Well…" Green took his hand out of his pocket, and then tossed it, a red bolt morphing into a scyther appeared, and held up one of its blades the vendor.

"Whoa! Hey! Violence!" He said, holding up his hands. "I could report you!"

"Yeah, but you sure are a money lover." Green said, tilting his head towards the bills in his hands. "This scyther might just be one of the most powerful in the academy with my talent. He could tear those to shreds no matter what you do to them." Green said in a threatening tone.

The vendor looked at the money nervously, and the sighed. "What do you want….?"

**-o-**

"Green is late… How long could it take of find a trash can?" I growled, huddling my legs to my chest on the side of the road, puffing my cheeks out. Finally, the spiky haired boy came up to me.

"I'm back." He said flatly, eating a cubchoo ice cream bar from his winnings bag.

"Finally!" I said, and stood up, cracking my back. Green held something out to me, and my eyes widened. "This is…!"

"What? You wanted it, so now you have it." Green said, and shrugged.

I looked up at him with wide eyes. "Don't tell me you…"

Green thought for a moment. "Found it lost on a bench? Then yes."

I smacked him over the head. "Hmph, so you are just a pervert." I said, and turned away, and he sighed.

I looked down at the jigglypuff mask in my hands as we continued down the festival roads. I smiled a bit and put it on the side of my head, almost covering up one of my eyes. Green looked at me strangely.

"You're seriously wearing that?" He asked with a weird look on his face.

I stuck my nose in the air and then gave him a sly expression. I ran forward and turned around to him. "It's a festival!" I hollered, then grinned. "You've gotta have fun, right?" I said, then turned around and laughed. "Don't just stand there or I'll leave you behind!"

And that was my festival night.

* * *

**Green's POV**

Blue's playful attitude annoyed me, and her snide responses annoyed me, but for some reason I kept letting her drag me into these weird situations.

Why I went back and forced that guy for that mask? I don't know, maybe it was because I didn't want Blue whining about it.

Why didn't I tell her about what happened during play? About that "somewhat kiss"? Well she would be freaking out about it, wouldn't she?

Why didn't I mind spending time with her? That one I can't answer.

Maybe it was because I…

I stopped my train of thought, and then let that train crash. Okay, what the hell was I thinking of?

I gripped the bag Blue lent me, and groaned.

"Damn it."

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

"Hmhmm…" Sapphire hugged her pile of snacks close to her chest happily, and showed a goofy grin.

I looked at her weirdly, worrying. "Hey, you're going to ruin your clothes."

Her grin faded and she gave me a look. "Is that all you worry about?"

"Hey, I'm the one who bought them, it's not my fault you're broke." I told her in defense.

She let out a "Hmph" and continued to walk. Sapphire was a glutton, I'm not sure how she could stay that skinny. She asked for every snack on the market and played every game we could find, and I was running out of money. But I didn't really mind.

At least she wore the kimono.

If you haven't noticed, I absolutely love showing off my work. Sapphire was a difficult subject, but for once, I could find a female I could get close to, let alone touch. The only problem was her interest in my hat, she seemed very into seeing what was underneath, which I didn't appreciate. Not even the guys have seen it, and I intend to keep it that way. Just give a guy some privacy, okay?

Why Sapph? Well, I just told you, but there's a little more than that. I felt an invigorating feeling that I haven't felt in a long time, the adventures she took me on. Every day was a whole lot more exciting and things got a whole lot more interesting. Also, she wasn't one of those crazy fangirls, so I didn't have to worry about obsession or stalker issues.

Don't get the wrong idea, seriously. I still hated her deep down. Somewhere…

_BOOM_

There was a flash of red light, and the loud sound made Sapphire flinch. I gave her a sly look.

"Scared of fireworks?" I whispered.

"I am not, shut up! It just surprised me, that's all!" Sapphire protested, and looked up at the night sky as the starry flashing picture of a magikarp faded.

_BOOM_

A blue mudkip flashed in the sky, and Sapphire recognized it and pointed up into the sky. "Hey! It's your evil little mudkip…"

"Who? Mu—"

"Zuzu!"

"Yeah, Zuzu."

Oh yeah, I couldn't let her figure out _that_. If she found out, things would get ugly. Hopefully, Crystal would keep her mouth shut.

The intercom beeped, and a voice rung over the crowd. "*Ahem* Attention students! It's time for the bonfire, so please grab a partner and dance your heart out!"

Sapphire stared into space, then averted her gaze to me. "What?"

"There's a dance." I said, and something inside me turned. Every year, the fangirls would toss me around like a rag doll during this part of the festival. I looked around, and could feel the glares of hunters and their targets. The girls began to approach, and I stepped a little closer to Sapph. She noticed this and turned a little Skitty pink. "W-What are you—"

I grabbed her hand in desperation, and whispered to her. "Follow me lead." Then I began to run her over to the center of the Town, dragging Sapph and making her drop her snacks.

"W-Wha-What is this?" She asked, confused and keeping a running pace with me.

I didn't answer until we reached the large pit of fire that blazed and lit up the night sky. I spun her around and grabbed her other hand and then began to move. "Act natural, you know how to dance, right?" Trying to avoid eye contact with any fangirls, who's stares I could feel stabbing through my back.

Sapphire caught an interest in her shoes, and then started to move. To my surprise, she nodded.

I looked at her with a shocked face, and she looked up at me. I noticed her face was red before she yelled at me, "I-Is it a surprise that I can dance, girly boy?...!" She said in an angered tone.

I flinched and then spun her around. "Um… well…"

She stopped spinning and danced regularly. "Hmph, no one ever believes me." She said with a huff.

_BOOM BOOM BOOM_

More fireworks flashed across the sky, showing the unova starters, oshawott, tepig, and snivy. Sapphire stared up at the sky as these flashed over. "Awesome…" She said in awe.

I looked at her funny. "Wait, do you hate them or love them? Fireworks, I mean."

"Are you kidding? An explosion that creates pokemon? I'd take that!" Sapph said with an excited smile, leaning closer. But she realized what she was doing and drew back. She stared at me, then gave me an irritated look. "Why, do you hate them?"

"Absolutely not!" I said suddenly, and I felt her hands tense. "The beauty of the lights and exquisite detail that they can actually obtain with that is amazing!" I let go of one of her hands and held the other with both hands and looking into her eyes with passion. "Beauty is key! The dramatic symbol that surrounds us! If only you would focus on it more! You would be stunning!"

Of course, I don't think she took that the way I meant it. I felt her hands heat up and her face glow red, and her eyes spinning. Steam seemed to come out of her head, and she clenched her teeth.

"D-Don't…" She stuttered, and then grabbed my forearm with her freehand. With great strength, she lifted me off my feet and flipped me over. "…say weird stuff like that!"

Unseen by us, at that very moment, the others each also had their special moments.

On the opposite side of the bonfire, Red offered Yellow a dance, embarrassed by his question and blushing hard. Yellow, though, awkwardly accepted with her special stutter powers. They were happy until Lecca the leader of the Red Team of RGD interrupted with her team of Red followers, ruining their somewhat romantic moment.

Nearby, Blue demanded Green for a dance, but only so she could get close enough to spy on Yellow and Red without looking suspicious. Green didn't show it, moreover he denied it, but he felt a little disappointed for that. However, he denied this as well, but I think they both had fun dancing.

In the very front of the fire, Gold was immediately set into motion by the announcement and dragged Crystal (again) into a dance. Crys protested, but Gold didn't let her go. They later shared a pack of _Starly Chocó Bits_ that their little friend candy won for them and divided the TMs, Leaf Storm for Crystal and Mega, and Thunderbolt for Gold and Pichu. Crys didn't admit it, but she really did have fin that night.

Let's just say we won't be forgetting it any time soon.

* * *

**? POV**

I stared around the corner, and then turned back to Caitlin. "So? What did you get?"

Caitlin looked down at the crystal ball with sat eyes. "A prophecy…. About the Original one." She looked up at me. "Those two will play starring roles, as well as seven others." She said, and the gothrita tugged on her dress.

I nodded. "Very well, you may leave." I told her, and she mirrored my nod and left.

I turned back to the blaze of the bonfire, and the students dancing around it. My eyes flickered and I held my hands behind my back.

"So it's finally time for _that_ again, is it?"

And with that, I left.

* * *

OMG IT'S DONE. *Pants heavily* Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Oh yeah, and I posted another poll, it's about the review ending thingies if you like them. THE PLOT IS STARTING and the main story is staring soon… just gotta get through the Agencyshipping special. Also, Candy and her friends will take a major role later on, _way way way_ later on, as in, really far from now. So there's really no use in remembering them until then. Black and White will also take a major role, Silver will get more appearances, and Lyra will make a debut. Things will happen with the ever-so-loved (as I have heard from the comments whenever they appear) Sinnoh trio, and those things will get complicated.

Also, remember that somewhat creepy chant Caitlin made. It's important. But you probably figured that out.

Now for the preview.

"Chapter 9: All You Need At the BW Agency!"

"Blue and the gang run into White, the freshman aspiring to be the CEO of the top Pokemon Agency in all of Unova. Since her move from her original home, she is fortunate to have her in-debt employee, Black, along with her. But Blue notices something else, White's true feelings to Black are more than just a co-worker! Blue gets help from her friends, and not just Yellow, Sapph, Crys and the guys. Blue teams up with White to make her on-campus store the best it's ever been! With maybe a few side-quests along the way…"

Whoa! It's the Review Drawbridge of Fate! It will open to those who send in awesome reviews, and allow you into the magical world of wishes and dreams, granting everything you've ever hoped for, no matter what it is! But… it will crush you flamers, who are "accidentally" pushed into that area by our dear friend the Review Ninja.

Well, enjoyzers fannerz.

-Starri


	10. Chapter 9: All You Need at the BWAgency!

Hey, it's not just you, I've been waiting for this update too.

YAY! It's the Agencyshipping special! For you who have forgotten, it the Black x White pairing from Special. Oh my gosh, they're even showing hints _now_, and they're only on the 5th chapter. I'm a big fan of this ship, and yes, I will fanfic it, watch me. No seriously, I'm doing it right now, earlier than I planned.

For you who have been waiting and bugging me about it, it's finally time… for the thing that you will have to read about! Now read the chapter and like it, I put effort into making this, nonetheless those _over 9,000_ word chapters that I forced myself to write in a week in a half at the most. But I like writing so it's okay, and you guys are so awesome with the reviews. Speaking about reviews… I would like to congratulate **Tamachi (anon)** for being my 100th review! Thank you, you have fulfilled my dream. Now on for 200… hehe…

I also finally uploaded some Amotodan pictures! The first one is of Candy, my favorite little vulgar five year old. The picture is my avatar, but the picture is probably 4 times bigger. Then there's the Franticshipping 4-coma I promised if you were wondering why Sapph punched Ruby for "no reason" in chapter 7 (Plays'a Four).

Well… let's Agencyship.

Disclaimer: Candy says "No, now shut up."

* * *

**A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day  
oOoOo  
Chapter 9: All You Need At the BW Agency!**

* * *

**October 7****th**

* * *

**Blue's POV**

"And you needed me to come with you… why?" I huffed, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Because it was _you_ who spent all my allowance on your guy's stupid festival clothes!" Sapph reasoned in front of me, flipping through various posterboards, finally pulling out a red one.

"That's only because you made that stupid bet and Ruby _made_ you one! Do you know how unfair that is?" I said, feeling an emptiness inside.

"Do you think I wanted to wear that… thing? It was torture throughout the entire festival!" Sapphire complained, turning around to me, holding the posterboard tight.

"Torture for _you_ maybe! _Some_ people would be _dying_ for that kimono! Like me!" I pointed to myself, my eyes welling up in a comedic way.

"You still stole my allowance. Plus you still have 1000T left, don't you?" Sapph interrogated me. (**A/N: That's about 100P, or 1$ in real money in my guess if you forgot**)

"Geh—!" She's got me there, I evenly split the money between Crys, Yellow, and myself, 11000T for each of us.

"Now use up the last of that all to help me not get killed for not doing my school project on tepig, and guess what? 999 Talents." She held up the posterboard and then slammed it onto the posterboard onto the counter. "Just one please, she's paying." She say to the student cashier with evil eyes, creeping him out a little. I mumbled something and paid the guy.

We finally left the store, and Sapphire sighed. "Now all I have to do is find stuff to use to work on this stupid project." She complained, and we walked home down the Town's streets.

"You could have just asked for the money back and bought it yourself." I told her, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yes, but one, it would take all the fun of you buying me stuff in front of people, and two, you wouldn't have given it to me anyways!" She growled,

Okay, here's the story, after school today, Sapphire randomly decides to break down my dorm door and drag me off to the Town after she realized I stole her money. Instead of making me buy some chocolate buneary or something like that, she brought me to the school store, right smack in the middle of the Town and one of the farthest buildings from out apartment as possible, which kind of pissed me off because you know that feeling when you get home and you want to sleep but no matter how much you try you can't? Yeah, I was tired, Sapph was really excited to have me spend the rest of my money. One day, one day I'll get back at her… just you wait…

Man, I've got to stop making these guys know me so much.

I reflected on our adventure for the past ten days. It seems like forever, and ten days at a school that just kidnapped you in your sleep, and I barely even thought of the subject. That wasn't like me, I would usually be planning and escaping by now, but no, I'm still stuck here with this girl, a perv, a male fashonita, a flirt, the girl that does my homework (okay, so I _would_ want to take her home, no batteries required), and two people that I ship and are definitely the OTP (One True Pairing). I don't usually think about the weirdness of my friends, but even though we've been friends for like, ten days, it's like it's been ten _years_ for pichu's sake.

So why the _heck_ am I still here?...!

I was already thrown off course enough times, but this is ridiculous! I needed to go back home and find my sister! Think Blue! You're Aoi! Aoi the thief! Why are you being driven off course _now_? Is it because you're having fun? Then why does fun have to be so time consuming? GAH! Kick a rock!

_SMACK_

"OW!"

"AGH!"

I clutched my shin in pain, hopping on one foot for a while, then slammed into a person and fell onto my side. Sapphire stared down at me, holding the bag with her posterboard and her mouth crooked with confusion. "Eh… Blue, why did you…"

"…kick me? It hurt, a lot!" A voice said on the ground behind me.

I turned, and then shot back when I saw the girl's face. She was in the same position as me, clutching her leg and laying on her back on the concrete. We got up and stared at eachother in surprise. She had the fluffiest ponytail I had ever seen and bright blue eyes. I envied he hair, dang, I had been trying to get it like that for _years_, how did she do that?

I stood up, and she did the same, and I realized what cause the pain in my leg. We kicked eachother, wait, why?

"Well you kicked me too!" I protested, pointing at her in accusation, making her flinch in realization. "What the heck? Why'd you do that?"

"Well… um…" She stammered, her face turning slightly red. Something clicked in my head, of my years as a romance fanatic, I could tell the signs. This girl… had boy problems! I grinned, and Sapphire looked at me in a worried way.

"Blue, what are you…" Sapph was never able to finish that sentence.

"My, my, what do we have here?" I said, and put an elbow on the girl's shoulder, making her flinch in shock and look at me in fear. I smirked, "So… Who is he?"

"What the… how did you kno—"

"Ha! One Hit KO for Blue!" I cheered, removing my elbow from her shoulder and pumping my fist into the air.

"Blue, you can't just bother random strangers." Sapphire told me with a blank face.

"Girl with a strong kick!" I stopped and pointed to her.

"What?" She looked at me weird.

"What's your name?"

"Um… White? President White Touko Fourchan Hilda Whitlea the Fifth." She recited.

"Huh?" Sapphire said, staring at her with a confused look.

"Hm, but we aren't strangers anymore, are we? Blue Aoineko, Sapphire Birch. See? Now we're acquaintances." I said, and put a hand on the girl's opposite shoulder and pulled her closer like a new found friend.

"Ah…" She was really freaked out right now.

"White-chan, you never answered my question." I said, turning to her, and she began to sweat bullets. "Who is he?"

"Well… um…"

I stared at her harder, alright, it's shameless parodying time.

= You begin a mock parody of a famous interrogation scene from one of your favorite games. (**A/N: Homestuck, see here, remove spaces: **http: /www. Mspaintadventures. com/ ?s=6&p= 003932)

= You will play the role of the prosecuting attorney, on trial is the honorably favorable fellow, President White Whitlea.

Blue: Interrogate

= Most of the interrogation is in intimidating silence, in the jury, a female suit by the name of Sapphire does a reasonable face palm.

Blue: Slap her around a bit

= President screams a sudden "OW!" for whatever reason, she doesn't know your style.

= You don't want to slap too hard, enough to sting, but not to bruise. It must be methodical, business-like… and persistent. You only stop when you smell tears. The President and Sapphire jury all stare at you with weirded out eyes.

= Now, President, we admire your sweet, fluffy hair, beautiful I must say, but you have the aroma of romance, _long _romance. So you think you could fall in love in public and have it unnoticed? _THINK AGAIN, GOOD PRESIDENT_. _WHILE THE MAJORITY DOES NOT SEE IT, REST ASSURED, THIS AUTTOURNEY DOES._

Blue: Call a witness

= Well played, Whitlea, your secret has been kept safe for this long, there are no witnesses, _how convenient_! You have earned a teensy bit of respect back, for now. Sorry, but that time is about to end, it's your time, because now…

Blue: Investigate contents of wallet

= The President protests, but this is the rule of law we're talking about, the rule that doesn't exist, but must. You steal the wallet, your skills complimented by yourself. You examine the wallet and hold back President's futile defense.

= Let's see… Picture of pokemon, a tepig, ID, Student ID, Talent Bucks, receipts, business cards, and… oh? What do we have here?

= The President cries out in embarrassment, she is ruined, her secret has been unveiled! She takes unneeded pity from the Sapphire jury. You smirk in victory, you have found a picture of the young male fellow, judging by the President's reaction.

= It is a young trainer! He seems pretty cute, another tepig owner. He seems adventurous, passionate, dedicated, _the exact type you would fall for_. You eye the president slyly, and she flinched in pure fear.

Blue: Sentence the criminal

= As the prosecutor, it is your job to reach a final verdict and sentence the reprehensible felon, while the Sapphire jury watches in pure embarrassment. You decide to flip a Talent coin, your change and last of your money.

Blue: Flip

= You flip, you and the President make your calls, either you mind your own business, or you snoop further.

= The Talent tumbles through the air. Whitlea is sweating bullets!

= Heads, a favorable flip, the president exhales in relief.

= But what are you so happy about, Miss. Whitlea? She is a bit confused. See? The coin said she was free.

= Coin? What coin? Surely you jest, Miss. President, the prosecution sees no coin.

= _SHE'S BLIND, REMEMBER?_

"What? You're not blind!" White protested.

"Sorry, that's how the story goes." I shrugged and put the coin back in my pocket, lamenting my win.

"Blue…" Sapphire groaned, hypocrite, I could see _you_ doing this.

"Still, I win, now who is he?" I asked, showing her the picture of the boy and herself, both holding two tepig in front of the Nimbasa Ferris Wheel.

"No one! I swear! He's just an employee, riding that ferris wheel was one time!" She said, walking forward and taking back her wallet and picture.

"I never said you rode it together, isn't that ferris wheel a _lover's_ ride?" I said, eyeing her even more suspiciously, like the camera closed up on my eyes with every statement I made.

"It wasn't my fault! His friend Bianca…"

"Why do you even keep a picture of him in your wallet? Do you keep one of _all_ your employees?" I said, and my stared became more and more intense.

"Well… um…"

"Isn't a wallet where you keep pictures of your family? Maybe your children when you're older? Your _husband_? Your _boyfriend_? Your _secret crush_? And don't even get me started on your pokegear's wallpaper." I listed, tightening up the corner.

"Um… Uh…" And she fell to her knees, Sapphire did another face palm.

I've got her now.

"What's his name?" I asked, changing the subject, nudging her a bit.

"…Black…" She finally fessed up.

"Good, you're admitting it." I began. "Now…"

"Wait!" She said, stopping it all and looked at me. "If you want to know more, it comes at a price!"

"Hm?" I stared at her with challenging eyes. "And that would be…?"

"After school tomorrow." She started. "As a young businesswoman, I'm opening my store, the _BW Agency_. Be there, you're going to help." She pointed down the street. "Fifth store from the entrance, right side, be there, and I'll talk. You can bring your friends, just help me promote my store!" She said, and finished the deal.

I thought for a moment, and looked back at Sapph. "Heh, this is for dragging me here."

Payback time.

"Deal." I said, and held out my hand.

"Welcome to the BW Agency."

That firm handshake told me this was going to be interesting.

* * *

**October 8****th**

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

"And you needed us to come with you…"

"Why?" Ruby finished my question.

The whole gang stood here, 4:00 pm, after school in front of the BW Agency store, Red, Green, Yellow, Ruby, Sapphire, myself, and even Silver.

Just take one Blue barging into my class during lunch and a "Hey! That kid from Warfare!" and you get what I mean.

"I thought the act of kidnapping was a felony under the Sinnoh law." Platina blinked, tilting her head, slightly confused.

"It's a felony under _every_ region's law, Missy." Pearl answered her, patting her on the back. In the background, Sapphire and Dia ate a _Flygon Industries Triple Choco Ice Cream_ each, discussing the priorities the ice cream.

Oh yeah, they were here too.

All that needed was a "I have some friends from _Special Town Cakeshop_, they can help" from Sapphire and all that was blown over to this.

"So why am _I_ here?" Green asked, turning to Blue.

"Because you_ agreed_ to come, silly!" Blue giggled and patted him harshly on the shoulder, and giving off a false smile.

"Agreed?" Green flashbacked to the time he "agreed" to go.

_**About an hour or so ago**_

Green took his usual walk home, holding his books on one side and ignoring the girls that walked past and the squeals he heard from them. He had no idea why they did that, they just did.

Then there was a rustle in the bushes.

Green turned, suspicious of the bush, and approached it.

Blue popped out of the bushes, she gripped a roll of duct tape in one hand and Ditty in the other, her smile was sweet and playful, like a child's.

Arceus, this can't be good.

_A wild BLUE appeared!_

Like a video game, a choice popped up in Green's head.

_Battle Pokemon_

_Item Run_

Against a Blue, level who-knows-what, but Green was at a high level, many experience points gained from fending off fangirls with "_can't escape!"_ that keeps popping up. Yes, much experience gained, but when the grass is shaking, you know that there's going to be trouble. It can be good, something rare, or bad, an audino.

Blue was that audino, you want a pansear or panpour or something like that, but you keep getting these audino. They seem cute, but inside, they're evil, they prevent you from getting that pansage you want. They never leave you alone, those Blues, like spirit that possessed you, no matter how much you want to get rid of it, it will keep popping up. Yes, we just compared audino to weird spirits that possess people. Blues have four attacks, Duct Tape, Ditty, Croconaw Tears, and Foot-to-Face, each one of these is dangerous, be cautious of Blues, despite being wild, it's like a trainer battle.

**Run**

_Can't escape!_

"…" Green stood there in silence, trying to choose what to do.

**Battle**_ Pokemon_

_Item Run_

Green was foolish, he decided to battle. The wild Blue was quick, darn it.

_Wild BLUE used Foot-to-Face! BLUE shot her foot into opponent GREEN's face_

**Item**

_GREEN used MATH TEXTBOOK to block the attack! MATH TEXTBOOK was knocked out of GREEN's hand! MATH TEXTBOOK is no longer useable!_

_Wild BLUE used Foot-to-Face! GREEN evaded the attack!_

_Wild BLUE laments on herself not winning! BLUE used Croconaw Tears! BLUE starts to cry realistic-yet-false tears!_

_Croconaw Tears is a STAB! It is backed up by BLUE's "SEXY FIGURE"!_

**Battle**_  
_

_GREEN used Protect!_

_Protect failed! Green's Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense, Speed, Accuracy, and Evasiveness fell!_

_Wild BLUE leapt and used Ditty! What will Ditty transform into?_

_Ditty transformed into Mallet!_

_Ditty-Mallet is a STAB! Ditty-Mallet is backed up by BLUE's "BURNING PASSION"!_

_GREEN is dumbfounded! Pokemon can't have two abilities!_

_Wild BLUE laughs at his surprise. She is not a pokemon! What were you thinking?_

**Battle**_  
_

_GREEN uses Facepalm, how could he have been so stupid? GREEN's Defense has risen, but he has become confused!_

_Wild BLUE used Ditty-Mallet! It's a One-Hit KO!_

_Wild BLUE uses Duct Tape!_

_All hope is lost! Wild BLUE has kidnapped opponent GREEN_

_GREEN blacked out!_

_**Back to the present**_

Blue waved the thought bubble away, "Well, things happen, I need you guys now." She pointed to all of us.

"Why, again, for the third time." Gold said impatiently.

"In the name of love! I present to you, BW Agency!" Blue spread out her arms revealing the average sized store building in front of us. A girl came out of the glass door, with a fluffy brown ponytail and a black vest on top of a white top and jean booty shorts, finishing it off with black hiking boots and a white and pink cap. Blue slung her arm around the girl, who nodded to use respectfully. "This is White Touko Fourchan Hilda Whitlea the Fifth, the owner of the store. We're going to work our butts off today to help her!"

"Huh?" Gold flinched.

"White?" Silver recognized. "What are you—" But he was cut off by Ruby.

"Since when did we agree to this?" Ruby asked, pushing up the glasses he wore today.

"Since I told you to, that's when." Blue smirked.

"Come on in, guys, I'll show you around."

I sighed, why did every day have to be weird at this school?

* * *

**Bubu-chan the tepig's POV**

It's the opening of White's store, and I idly sit on the counter with Poka as Black sat in the register's chair reading a Unova guidebook that he grabbed from the shelves. Black was a studier, he knew a lot, his aim was to be the pokemon champion, or at least, that's what he was screaming when White and I found him on that cliff.

White came home really flustered yesterday, yet a little happy, too. She said there was going to be help, and Black sighed in relief that he didn't have to work. Then White pulled his ear and told his it wasn't time to slack off.

Shop opens at five today, and White is really excited, but also a little worried. She said the price for the workers was a little strange, I wonder what it was, but I was a little more worried on how differently she was acting around Black.

White's had a long time crush on Black, well, not just a crush, probably some form of love, the really complicated kind. Black was an idiot, he had absolutely _no idea_ of it. I don't usually tag people as idiots unless they're _real idiots_. I mean, LISTEN TO THE GIRL, ARE YOU BLIND, KID?

I'm not really White's pokemon, sadly, but I was with her at the time when she was kidnapped. One night I fall asleep on a sleeping bag, then I wake up and I'm in a cozy bed. Guess I'm not going back.

Black and White live right above and below eachother, White on the fourth floor, Black on the third. I know, you thought the dormitory/apartment whatever they-are-s are divided up by girls and boys, didn't you? But they're actually set on at what person comes when, when four people come at a time, they get the same apartment, it's as simple as that. Well, surprisingly, Black came along for the ride, and we got the apartment with two other weirdoes, I'll talk about them later.

"Come on, I'll show you around." I heard White's voice coming into the store, and Black, Poka, and I all looked up.

Well, later has come earlier than I expected.

"Wow, flashy." A blonde headed boy whistled.

"How did you get all of this?" A serious eyed pigtail girl asked, looking around.

"The school said they would supply everything on my list, they never told me how they got it, but I got it." White nodded to the newcomers.

"So what exactly do you sell here?" A red haired boy asked.

By the way, that's him.

Or at least, he's one of them. Silver, was it? Yeah, I'm pretty sure after a year of sharing a building with the guy. But the other's girl's name was different, not like Black, or White, or Silver's, so I had to think about it… um… Laura? Nah…

"Products straight from Unova! Made in Unova, wood, glue, berries, clay, glass, all of it Unova, absolutely pure Unova." White said, waving her hand around the selection. "We have figurines, pokeballs, guidebooks, videos, candy, delicacies, crystals, jewelry, CDs, manga, toys, and this really weird statue in the back that looks like a darmanitan in its Zen mode. I swear, it's like it's _staring_ at you. They gave it to me as a bonus, but I'm not sure anyone will buy it." White cringed when she described it, giving us a look.

Yeah, that thing was creepy, almost like it was alive.

While White explained more of the store to the crew, a girl looked over at us, then at Black, who was staring at them. The girl smirked, and then stopped White. She tapped her on the shoulder, then began to whisper to her, then pointed to Black, making White flush, and the girl snickered, like a fox.

Oooh, I know what the price was now.

Well at least White was able to get some help with her personal feelings.

The fox girl backed back into the crowd, and White shivered.

"A-Anyway, look around for things to do and don't steal anything! Remember, the darmanitan thing is watching!"

They all looked past her and the shelves of goods, sure enough, the Zen darmanitan thing was right there, staring at practically everything with creepy, unmoving eyes. They shivered, well, the majority of them did, people like the spiky haired kid and Silver and the pretty black haired girl just gave it a weird look and ignored it. But the rest of them made note of it with caution on the side.

The fox girl smirked and rubbed her hands together. Screw the darmanitan statue, I made a note of _this_ girl. Another girl looked over at us, and something clicked in her head. She approached us, a notebook in her hand, then stopped. She turned around and went back to the crowd. She grabbed a white haired b… no, wait, that's a hat… a white hatted boy (is that a word?) and dragged him along with her to approach us. Black seemed confused by it all, the guidebook he was reading rested on his lap and he forgot all about it to watch and stare at the sight.

The notebook girl and white hat boy stopped in front of us, the notebook girl staring right at me. "Ruby… Ruby…" She tugged the boy's sleeve. "Tepig."

"I can see them, Sapph, they're right in front of us." The white hat boy (apparently named Ruby, unfortunately, I kind of liked calling him "white hat boy") stared at his partner with a blank face.

"Does your girlfriend have a tepig fetish?" Black asked him. I looked at the girl, who was now looking at Poka. Oh… That made sense, since she dragged the guy here that usually means they're always together and that they're…

"He/She's not my boyfriend/girlfriend." They both said at the same time, absolutely on sync, the girl growling and the boy glaring at Black in defense.

Um… excuse me, I would beg to differ, you two are like a dual version of Black.

"Anyway, Ruby, remember that project we had to do for class?" The notebook girl said, staring at Poka with starry eyes, freaking Poka out.

"Yeah, I already finished that… oh, Sapph, don't just…" The Ruby kid did a face palm.

Notebook girl looked up at Black. "Um…"

"Black." Black responded. "Black Touya Blackkun Hilbert Blair the Fifth."

Ruby and Notebook stopped and stared at him. "Um…"

"Is it just coincidence that you can white both have five names? And are both named "the Fifth"?" Ruby asked, putting air quotes around "the Fifth".

"Kinda." Black responded casually.

Silence and staring…

"Um… so… Black… I think… Do you think I could borrow my A+—I mean your tepig…?" She said, moving her head from me to Poka and back to me, and so on.

"Uh, sure, go ahead, we're not training right now…" Black said, looking a Poka.

"THANKS!" Sapph finally indicated which one was Poka and picked him up, then ran off to a corner to examine the poor pokemon.

Ruby sighed. "Why does she do stuff like this…?"

"Reminds me of Pres." Black shrugged.

"Ruby! Come here!" Fox girl yelled to him, waving to the boy.

Ruby cleared his throat and his mood brightened. "Guess it's time."

"Time for what?" Black asked him.

"You'll see." He said, and ran over to fox girl.

It was only then I noticed the large, white paper bag he held.

[Please note that this was all said in tepig speech in Bubu-chan's head, since we didn't want 1,247 characters of "Te tep pig pig te…" we translated it for you.]

[It wasn't easy]

[You're welcome]

[Ungrateful Nuggets]

[Just kidding]

* * *

**Pearl's POV**

"_Hey, wanna help me get a free ticket to an A+?"_

That's what Sapphire said when she met us after school. Missy, Dia, and I were hesitant at first, but we fessed up and decided to help the poor girl. She may not seem like it, but she's actually one of the smartest students here, even though it's not her talent, she's pretty bright. Not as much as Crystal, as I have heard, though. Since the Unova region was just recently found, guess what group of pokemon we would know the least about, that's right, Unova. This store's gonna be a hit, I sure of it, with the outer region kids. I mean, who wouldn't be curious of a new found land? I think in a fairy tale my dad once read to me about, there was a world that even had a region… "province" I think they called it… called Newfoundland. It's in a "country" called "Canada".

But that's all in fairy tales, so they don't exist.

I think.

Okay, got a little off topic there. The point is, people love Unova. Even people from Unova would love this store, because it's _Unova_ for Mew's sake, it's their _home town._

Should I mention that Dia has a crush on Missy?

_SMACK_

"OW!" I turned to Dia next to me, clutching my arm. "What was that for?"

"Sorry, for some reason my hand felt a reason to his you. Did you say something weird about me in your head?" Dia looked at me with his permanent lillipup eyes, holding his hand so it wouldn't move on its own again.

"Uh… no." I said. Stupid mind reading hand! How the heck does it _do_ that? I stepped a couple feet away from Dia before thinking again.

Anyway, yeah, I said it. I know, completely off-topic, but I should say this. The kid's got no guts, we've known Missy for _years_ and he's still kept quiet. Missy's not an idiot, like some people, she's just oblivious.

"Ruby!" Blue called, and the white hat kid came running. She smirked, "It's time."

"Roger." Ruby saluted and held up the white paper bag he was holding.

Red finally spoke up, "I've been meaning to ask, what's in that?"

"Just you wait!" Blue took the bag and grabbed Crystal and Yellow, then looked around. "Where's Sapph?"

"Working on her tepig project." Ruby pointed a thumb to the back.

"Agh!" She opened the bag and peered into it. "What are we going to do with…" She stopped, and then turned to Missy.

Missy felt her stare and stopped looking at the arrange of clay Reshiram statuettes. "Yes?"

"Ruby?" Blue said.

"Hm…" Ruby examined Missy, and I felt Dia cringe next to me. "She's a little smaller, but I think we can make it fit."

"Perfect!" Blue tried to grab Missy, but was out of hands. "Ditty! Third arm!" The Ditto morphed out of her hat and onto her arm, making an arm that grabbed Missy's wrist. Then she dragged all three of them into the storage room.

The kid at the register walked over, feasting on a box of _Zekrom Electric Sour Straps_ and a tepig on his head. "Never have I ever seen a girl use a Ditto as a third arm."

"She uses that thing for everything." Green sighed, and Silver eyes his suspiciously.

"How do you know that?" Silver asked him.

Green looked at him weirdly, "Who're you?"

"I asked you a question." Silver said, not even looking up.

"Why do you need to know that?" Green asked him again.

"Because I can." Silver said, eyes of jealousy looking up at Green.

Sparks flew.

Not good ones.

Blue came rushing out of the storage room. "Alright! All you guys, out! Not you, Ruby." She pulled Ruby out of the crowd and set him aside.

"Why?" Gold asked as we were pushed out by Blue.

"Because I want their entrance to be epic and public, now get out!" She said, and kicked us all out of the store, slamming the door behind herself.

Black stood along with us, a frazzled look on his face, and the Unova candy still in his hand. "I think I was just kicked out of my own store."

"It's not your store." Red pointed out.

"Yes, but I feel a strange attachment to it." Black responded, sticking another strap in his mouth.

Dia looked at him, and pointed at the candy. "You gonna finish all of that?"

* * *

**Green's POV**

"Ready people?" Blue asked, opening the door epically and stepping away from the door. "Say hello to another Ruby masterpiece!" Blue said, Ruby following up behind her holding a pair of sewing scissors.

"I do my best." He said, and bowed.

"Aaand… go!" Blue signaled them, but nothing happed. She stared into the store, and became irritated. "You guys are hopeless." She ran into the store, then returned two seconds later pulling Crys and Yellow by the wrists.

"But… I don't… want to…!" Crystal's plead, but was ignored.

"But what if he sees me?" Yellow cried.

"Well of course he's gonna see you, he's right there for Mew's sake!" Blue told her, and finally pulled the resistant duo out.

"…" And we all stood there, dumbfounded, in complete silence.

Blue panted from the effort of pulling the two out, and Platina appeared following right up behind them. "Um…"

Crys and Yellow stood up, and Crys immediately pulled the skirt down and glared up at Gold. "Don't you dare say anything, I already know what you're thinking!"

"Cute." Gold said anyway, snickering a bit at Crys.

"AGH!" Crys clutched the sign she was holding, and Yellow hid behind her. Platina stood next to them professionally, yes, professionally.

Like a real maid.

"Get me out of this thing!" Crystal cried.

"Come on, Crys." Blue told her, patting the angered girl on the back. "Ruby modified the old maid outfits just for you guys! Well, Platina was just a substitute, but you get the picture." She said with a happy face.

"Do you think any of us want to be in these?" Crys asked, waving her arm to Yellow and Platina.

"I'm not sure." Platina said, looking down at her dress. "I find it quite comfortable and well-made." She said, turning and examining herself as Ruby crossed his arms with pride.

"That's not what you were supposed to say, Platina." Crys said, turning to the girl, then back to Blue. "Anyway, look at us! Yellow is cowering in embarrassment here!" She said, pointing to Yellow, who hid behind her. Yellow looked up at Blue with her sad expression.

"Don't worry guys! If Sapph can do it, you can too!" Blue cheered, trying to lift spirits.

"So how's everyone doing out here?" White finally made her entrance and came into the confused crowd outside her store. She turned to Crys and Yellow, then Platina, then Blue, then Dia and Red who were blushing madly from seeing people they like in sexy maid outfits, and Gold who was taking out a camera. Well, he was taking it out until Crys noticed this and took one of the bells from her outfit and threw it at his face.

"Blue… this is…" White began, turning to the mastermind of the plan.

"Tell her, White!" Crys told her.

"Genius!" White cheered and shook Blue's hand excitedly.

Crys facepalmed.

"Hehe." She turned to Ruby. "I was wondering why that maid café in the second year hall was so popular, you're the designer, aren't you? Spectacular job!" She said, and patted Ruby on the shoulder, who smirked.

"See?" Blue told Crys, who was trying hard to restrain herself from punching Blue.

"But sadly…" White sighed, getting both Blue and Ruby's attention. She pointed to the three girls. "You're not popular enough!"

"What?" Crys said, and Platina turned around.

White turned to the crowd of guys, indicating Red, Gold, and Green, then turned to Ruby. "You four are RGD, right? Now if you just wore the dresses…"

"Whoa, no." Red immediately rejected.

"Are you serious?" Green asked, glaring at her.

"Pres." Black walked over to Blue, White, and Ruby. "You can't just ask four guys to wear maid outfits."

"But it'll be fun! And think of all the customers!" White said, pounding her fist.

"Um, no thanks." Gold spoke up. "Excuse me, but you want me, in a maid outfit. Can you imagine that? Gold in a maid outfit, just try, but I'll tell you, it's not worth it."

[Okay, forget he said that before you actually start imagining it…]

[Wait, you're already doing it, aren't you?]

[…]

"…" There was a long silence after Gold said that, and then Pearl spoke up. "Did you really have to say that?"

"Yeah." Blue said, cringing.

"…Okay, now that's just insulting." Gold groaned.

"But anyway, we'll have to go with plan B." Blue grabbed Ruby by the arm and took up the bag.

"Wait, I haven't heard of plan B." Ruby said.

_Plan B?_ I thought. _Plan B is never good._

"What's plan B?" Gold asked everyone, but no one knew the answer.

"Wait." Crys said as the thought clicked in her head. "I remember something I saw in the bag."

"The bag?" Yellow finally spoke up, then remembered. "Oh yeah! There was a…"

"Yes, there was a fourth outfit…" Platina continued

"…and a wig." Crys finished

"I'll go get Lyra, she has to see this." White said, and ran off.

Oh, Arceus, this can't be good.

* * *

**Black's POV**

"Camera ready, Ly?" White asked, patting the girl on the back.

"Oh, yeah, this is good stuff." The twin tailed girl said, and held up her digital camera.

That's Lyra, the girl who shares a dormitory with White, Silver, and I. She works for the school newspaper, and usually stuffs her supplies in that giant white of her's when she's out news-hunting. Today she's wearing her overalls again, she says they match the hat. She probably has hidden cameras all over that outfit, that's just about how scary she is. But that's Lyra Kotone for you, the Blue girl would like her, I bet.

Oh, yeah, I'm still a mystery character. The name's Black, Black Touya Blackkun Hilbert Blair the Fifth, but you knew that. I think they just put Pres and I in the same dorm because we have similar names and we both come from Unova. Heck, I _work_ for her, I'm in _debt_. Pres, Lyra, Silver, and I are all third years, but Silver's the only one not in our class, it makes Lyra upset because she can't humiliate him in public that easily.

But that's all other stuff, we need to talk about _now_.

Like this weird fetish Blue and the Pres have in common.

"Wait, so when you said you wanted a wig and outfit in my size you meant…"

"And you look beautiful in it." Blue laughed, and harshly patted Ruby on the back.

Well, we would call him something different now, but Ruby is a girl's name in the first place anyway.

But it did prove my thoughts right, all you have to do to the guy is put a dress on him, give him a long wig, and stuff a bra to make him look like an actual girl.

When did I think about this?

I lied, I'm just stating what happened.

"R-Ruby…" Red stuttered, staring at the poor boy.

"Um…" Ruby said, holding the skirt of the dress down and looking up.

He wore a different hat, still white, I think it's the one Platina had on earlier. The hat was worn on top of a long, black wig, equipped with matching red clips. Blue took the courtesy of slabbing on some pink lipstick on the poor guy, mascara too. Let's see… Sunday shoes, skimpy maid outfit, white apron, lacy headset, sexy stockings, where have I seen this outfit before?

But he really did look like a girl, a cute one.

I had to remember that this maid was a guy.

"There! That's perfect!" Lyra cheered, snapping pictures of him. "Haha, this is great."

"Awesome! Spectacular! This is going to be great for the store!" White cheered.

Blue patted Ruby on the back. "You did well, my fair maiden." She teased him.

"I can't believe I didn't realize this when you had me make this. I thought something was up." Ruby growled. "I just lucky Sapph isn't here to… Wait, where is Sapph?"

Oh, I forgot all about the girl who stole my tepig.

"FINALLY!" A voice rang out, and that very girl slammed the door open and held up a red posterboard complete with information, pictures, creative drawings, and lots and lots of glitter glue. "It's finished, I can finally get an A in that class…" Then she noticed Ruby, who flinched and looked away.

"Um…" Ruby said.

_Whoa, tension._ I said in my head, feeling the air.

"Who're you?" Sapph asked, pointing at Ruby.

_WHAT._ I said, and swerved over to Sapphire. I'm sure that's what everyone else did, because we all did it on sync.

"Huh?" Ruby said, pointing at his feminine self.

Blue smirked, and put an arm around Ruby. "Well, this is Ru… ka Byminine."

In the crowd, Green did a face palm.

"Ruuuuka Byminine? Weird name." Sapph held out a hand to Ruby/Ruka. "Nice to meet'cha, Ruuuuka! Is that a maid outfit? Did Ruby make it for you? Darn it, Ruby! You're making dresses for other g… I mean making other girls wear stuff you make! I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind next time I see him…"

_Okay, I'm advising that guy to stay that way for the rest of the day if he doesn't want to get killed._ I said, cringing.

White looked at her C-gear. "Whoa, late, alright everyone! It's almost five, let's start business!" She said, and pumped her fist in the air.

"Wait, what?" Yellow, who Crys and herself changed back into their original clothes (Platina thought they were comfy), turned to White.

"This is only the beginning. The real stuff starts…" White looked back at her C-gear. "Now."

Ruby froze. "What?"

* * *

**[It did for them, at least. We, on the other hand, are going to skip all that, because what White sells has no relevance to us. Don't worry, there is much more to see, read on my faithful readers.]**

* * *

**Blue's POV**

"I think I died from blindness." Ruby said, rubbing his eyes from all the camera flashes.

"Wow, Ruuuuka's popular." Sapph said, staring at Ruby/Ruka.

"Yeah." Crys said, walking up to them. "You keep thinking that."

White finished closing the shop door and setting up the "Closed" sign, then fell into the nearest chair. She then preceded to pump her fists into the air and cheer, "SOLD OUT, WHOO HOO!"

"And I captured the whole thing." Lyra said, holding up her camera proudly. "The shop is a hit."

"Let me see that." I grabbed the camera from Lyra's hands. "Whoa, these are good." I commented on the pictures.

"The outfit made me feel very professional." Platina commented, pulling at the skirt.

Pearl whispered something to Dia, and then nudged him forward, Dia flushed and then pushed Pearl. I wondered what they were talking about, but hey, as the romance MASTER, you catch on very quickly. Plus, with the camera, you know what to do.

I found a picture, oh so very conveniently, and did my signature evil smirk. Oh, yes, it's Blue time.

I approached the duo, camera in my hands. "I've got goods, you want to see them?" I asked, nudging Dia.

"What?" Both he and Pearl said at the same time, and I showed them the picture. Just a simple picture, but a perfect picture of a happy Platina in her maid outfit. Dia flushed a mad red, shivering, and Pearl mimicked my grin, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You know you want it."

"It's… it's…" Dia shivered.

"7000 Talents, no less." I said, grinning.

Dia thought for a moment, but Pearl did an immediate "Done!" and grabbed for the camera, but I pulled it away.

"You pay up front, I get Lyra to print these and it's a straightforward exchange, deal?" I asked, waving the camera in the air.

"…Deal." Pearl said, and sighed.

We both turned to Dia, and I pointed to him. "You're going on the Wall." I snickered.

"The what?" They both asked.

"Nothing~." I said, and skipped away. I was halfway towards my destination before Green caught me.

"What was all this for?" He asked, glaring at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, pouting and crossing my arms.

"I know you wouldn't just work like that for nothing, why did you agree to help her?" He asked, pointing to me accusingly.

"Hm…" I looked over at Black and White, then smirked. I pointed into the air and anime flashed. "I did it in the name of love!" I yelled, and trotted over to Black and White.

"Love?" Green echoed behind me, and Silver walked up next to him. They looked at me, then Black and White, then back to me, then at just Black, then back to me, then Black, then both of us. _Love…? Wait, she's in love with… him?_

A dark, angry aura soon enveloped over the two in an instant.

"Whoa! What happened to you two?" Gold flinched in shock.

"Yo! Black and President White!" I greeted, raising a hand. "So how's the world of romance?"

"The world of what?" Black asked, looking at us.

"You know…" I pointed to them, then crossed hands, the clasped them together and smiled. Black didn't get what I meant by doing that, but White did. She leapt over and immediately clasped a hand over my mouth before I could say any more.

"What was she doing?" Black asked, pointing to me as I flailed.

"Hehe, nothing! It was a code that we made up, it means "WE HAVE TO GO, NOW."" She said, and dragged me away to the back room, grabbing Lyra along the way.

We sat there in the storage room, a single light bulb to light it. We were surrounded by tiny extra tiny statuettes of Reshiram, Zekrom, Thundrus, Kyurem, and a bunch of other famous Unova pokemon that were left over as a emergency supply, and that weird Darmanitan statue that we never sold, and all of them stared at us like a herd of little elves, freaking Lyra and I out a bit.

White looked up at us with serious eyes. "Okay, you two. You two are the only ones who care about this secret enough to go up and tell everyone, including Black about it. The other one is Sapphire but I doubt she even puts any thought into it." She glared at the two of us, and we looked away innocently. She crossed her arms. "Blue, Lyra, especially you, Lyra, I want all of your recording devices, now."

_Crap, she caught me_. I pulled out a simple microphone recorder from my pocket and placed it in White's hand.

Lyra, on the other hand, was like some secret agent.

She sighed, went farther into the back where we couldn't see her, then came back wearing one of Ruby's maid outfits and held her clothes and hat in her other hand. She tossed them onto White and sat down.

"All of them, Lyra." White said, waving her hand.

Lyra grumbled some more and tossed her socks and shoes into the pile.

"Lyra…"

"How far do you want me to go?" She yelled, indicating herself uncomfortably.

White thought for a moment. "I'll confiscate them back at the house." She turned to us. "But back to the point. I know what you guys are thinking. _Black doesn't know anything_, and I want it to _stay _that way, got it?" White told us. "Blue, as promised, I'll tell you everything…"

[**Insert events of the current BW arc here and a bunch of Agencyshipping moments that you can fantasize about**_**.**_]

"A-And then… there was the Village Bridge. It seemed so lovely, I got too into the mood, I'm sure he doesn't even know about it, but I meant something else when I hugged him. I swear, it was like mind control, he doesn't know that it was more than that… I mean… um… it was like… ah… and… I saw luvdisc everywhere…" White was blushing so much at this point, her eyes spinning and steam coming from her blush.

"You getting all this?" I whispered to Lyra.

"Oh yeah." She nodded, and we smiled devilishly.

"Are you guys listening?" White asked, looking up.

"Definitely." I nodded.

"Yes, continue." Lyra waved her on.

"Sorry, but I'm stopping her for today. Let's keep in touch Blue, and Lyra, _don't say a word._" White commanded the girl.

"Got it." Lyra gave her a thumbs up.

"I mean it, Ly." Whitlea narrowed her eyes at her.

"Uh huh."

"Swear upon Arceus."

"Uh…"

"Do it."

"…I swear upon Arceus that I won't tell Black about how much you're totally in love with him and want to grow up and have little Black and Whites with him, okay? Am I good?" Lyra finished.

"You didn't have to put it like that!" White protested.

"I don't see _you_ denying it." Lyra teased White, and they went head to head on a sparky whitty-comeback war.

I flipped though the pictures on the phone White didn't bother to confiscate because it wasn't a voice recording device. Picture… picture… more picture… what is this? They're all pictures of…

No.

Blue, today is your lucky shipping day.

"Um, Lyra, I wouldn't be the one to talk." I smirked evily.

"What?" Lyra looked up at me, and I held up the camera, my thumb pressing the "Next" button continuously. Picture of Platina, Silver, Silver, the store, Silver, Silver, Silver, Red, Silver, Silver, Black and White, Silver, Group Picture, Silver, Silver, Silver, Silver, ect.

You get the picture.

"What is this?" I asked her, and White stared at her suspiciously.

"Um…" Lyra was left speechless.

"You have a crush on Silver, don't you?" I accused her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lyra said and crossed her arms and folded her legs.

"You're practically in love with him, aren't you?" White asked, joining me.

"How could you think that?" Lyra asked, even though the answer was fairly obvious.

"Could we list you as a "Stalker with a Crush" on TV Tropes?" I asked again.

"…" Lyra stayed silent.

She was open, the choice laid in front of me…

"Another Witty Question" "Attack"

"Accuse Again" "Open Door and Scream it."

_CLICK, CLICK_

Guess which one both White and I chose.

I smashed the storage room door open and preceded to shout. "HEY SILVER—"

"GAH! Stop it!" Lyra screamed, and then tackled us. Everyone in the room stared at us, weirded out and confused.

Well, I should say that that concludes another crazy mission at the school called PSTA.

* * *

DONEDONEDONE.

I personally liked this chapter, many parodies. Anyway, this was supposed to be the chapter 10 special, but I did it early, because I felt like it. Well, technically, this is the tenth chapter I've written, so… CHATER TEN SPECIAL! But it's chapter nine, no matter what you say. Now let me precede to list the parodies: Homestuck, Pokemon (Game), K-On (if you didn't know what Ruby's outfit mirrored. "Moe Moe Kyun"), and there's probably more, but I probably forgot. Plus, Ruby's female name, Ruka Byminine (pronounced BEE-miyne-in) is a pun. **Ru**ka and **By**minine= **RuBy**, and By**minine** in fe**minine**, if you haven't noticed. Well, enjoy the chapter, you Ungrateful Nuggets… just kidding. Well, I made a website, it's on my profile if you're interested. You can talk about the story and see pictures.

Black's pokemon are a big part of the story, but each person is left with only one pokemon until a certain part in the story. Sorry if this confused you.

I seem to like polls, because I made another one, check it out, thanks to **MoonlitObsidianFrostZanpakto** , previously SpecialShipping19 for indirectly showing it to me. The winner for the review ending poll was the Review Drawbridge from the last chapter, so crongrats.

Now the preview.

"Chapter 10: Can't We Just Go To School? "

"The plot begins."

That's all I'm giving for now because I'm in a rush, sorry. But hey, thanks to **Tamachi (anon)** for my 100th review! Too bad you're an anon. Hehe.

Now let me pass on the Beverage of Time and Space and Reviews to you awesome reviews of awesomeness. It will take you anywhere, at any time. Pokemon during the creation of Unova, the world of Harry Potter, the world of shipping goodness where everything shippy comes true, anywhere, at any time. Just one sip, and it never runs out.

Review nice.

-Starri

* * *

Blue: Update the wall

= You take out your special shipping notebook and flip to the page titled "The Wall"

Blue: Add

= You add ships: Black x White, Lyra x Silver, and Diamond x Platina

Blue: Name

= You name the ships Agencyshipping, SoulSilvershipping, and CommonerShipping.

= You are proud, they are original, purely your's, surely no one has ever thought of them before.

Blue: Close book and evily plot

= You precede to close your notebook and evily plot your next move.


	11. Chapter 10: Can't We Just Go To School?

The plot begins.

How? Read. You'll see. I already have the entire story planned out, and this is where the actual story begins. It's going to be around 23-24 chapters long, so I actually know the story beginning to end and won't have to take some unnecessary precautions like discontinuing it or something. The story, I love, so I'm not going to be stopping it any time soon, don't worry, I'll have it go on until the end. If you checked my profile, I'm planning one, so there might be a sequel! I'm not saying much more.

Note: Everyone's asking when Emerald's coming. HE'S COMING ALRIGHT? JUST NOT NOW! But he will come, he will he will he will. JUST. NOT. NOW. If Black and White and _Lyra _get a part, then so will Emerald, he's still a dex holder, after all.

Note-Note: Oh… too much to say… I'll put them at the end of the chapter.

Note-Note-Note: OTP- One True Pairing

Note-Note-Note-Note: Red's real birthday is August 8th, but in this story (slightly off), it's October 15th. Accepted, I will hate anyone who argues that it's August 8th because I. Already. Freakin. Know.

Back to the chappie… Well, there's not so much to say. The plot's beginning. Disclaimer time.

Disclaimer: For Arceus' sake, NO.

* * *

**A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day  
oOoOo  
Chapter 10: Can't We Just Go To School?**

* * *

**October 15****th**

* * *

"Blue, Red." Miss. Roxanne called to the two as the rest of the students began to file out. "I need you two to stay here, I need some help with this paperwork."

"Huh?" Blue made a face at the order.

Red shrugged. "I'm gonna have to say no to this one."

"Hm?" Miss. Roxanne looked up. "You're not the type to reject, Red."

"What if I said it was my birthday?" Red said.

Blue turned to him. "It's your birthday?"

"Okay, now that's just mean." Red glared at her.

"I've only known you for three weeks!" Blue cried.

"Did you not notice the mob this morning?" Red said, and they all remembered the attack from the RGD girls.

Blue shuddered. "I thought they wanted the photos!" She said and held up Lyra's camera.

"See you on the way back. I'm going home." Green sighed and walked out. "At least she's not going to kidnap me on my way home again." He said, and walked out of the classroom.

Blue ran over to the door and yelled after him. "You agreed to!"

"Come on." Miss. Roxanne dragged Blue back into the classroom and shut the door.

* * *

**The incident with White? It's been a week since then… **

* * *

"Sapphire Birch?" Miss. Jasmine called to the class as they threw their papers up, excited for the holiday. Sapph was standing on her chair, throwing her fists into the air, but immediately sat down when her name was called.

"Sorry." She said.

"This is where you really need to work on your behavior issues." Ruby sighed in the seat behind her.

"Stop acting like my mother!" She growled at him, turning in her seat. Ruby used his Pokemon Biology book to block her arms from strangling him.

Miss. Jasmine hung her head, and then sighed at Sapphire. "That's not what I meant, , I need you to help me out after school." She said.

"Aw!" Sapphire groaned.

"Wait, you're asking Birch for help?" A girl, recognized as a Ruby fangirl, held out her hand, which kind of sounded off, like saying a pikachu couldn't perform any electric based attacks.

"Hey!" Another girl stood up in her seat. "Sapphire-sama is one of the best in the class!" She accused the Ruby member.

"She can't even read!" Another girl stood up.

"I'd like to see you beat her at anything!" A male Sapphire fan stood up.

"OH YEAH?" The Ruby side yelled.

"YEAH!" The Sapphire side yelled back, and a paper wad war was started, as crumpled wads of paper was shot from all side of the room. Fan or not, no one wanted to miss out on a paper wad war.

Sapphire slammed her head on the desk. "I hate fans."

"You'll never, ever, get used to them." Ruby groaned.

Miss. Jasmine stood up front, and gripped her chalk. There was a loud, sharp, screeching "_SNAP!"_ And both sides withdrew.

"My ears!"

"Gah!"

Miss. Jasmine slammed her hands on her desk, and everyone turned up front. A small anger mark didn't make her smile very believable. "Class… Quiet down… _PLEASE_…" She said, gritting her teeth, and grinding chalk into chalk dust in her hands. Everyone's eyes were as big as dinner plates, and they all sat down immediately. Miss. Jasmine turned to Sapphire. "Miss. Birch, _please_, just see me after school." She said through her teeth.

"Yes." I mumbled fearfully.

* * *

**Huh? Oh, yeah, school's been great, we've got pretty accustomed.**

* * *

"That… was torture…" Blue grumbled, holding her stomach. "I just want to go home and have a nice meal from Crys… so delicious…" Blue smiled and drooled, thinking about the feast that awaited her.

"Gold makes pretty good stuff too, but he's really gotta get to Pika before me or our house will become another lightning storm." Red sighed as they walked home. "*cough*Birthday cake*cough*." He coughed.

"Three weeks!" Blue protested, holding up three fingers.

"That's enough for you to at least notice what other people are doing!" Red complained and stopped, counting the events. "Gold exicitedly came in and threw a present and it hit you in the back of the head, then you unleashed your inner anger on him, not even noticing what he threw. Green even bothered to talk and hand me something, _right next to you_. Yellow _screamed_ happy birthday to me, very much a compliment since she doesn't really say much at that level, then gave me a box of cake. It was pretty good, Yellow's really good at this stuff…"

"Yellow?" Blue smirked. "Oh… really? You were very happy with that, weren't you?" She said slyly.

"What?" Red froze and looked at her, his face red and his eyes wide.

* * *

**Actually, I think it's been a while since we've actually thought about going home.**

* * *

"RRAGH! Too much work!" Sapphire growled as she gripped her bag tight. "So many papers… so many pictures… so… many… SLIDESHOWS. I will never be the class representative to judge class material again. I swear, if I see another rattata, I'm gonna…"

"Ta!"

She looked over, and a vein popped. "How… the…" She grit her teeth and balled up her fists. "You chose the wrong time to mess with me you purple rodent." She glared at the poor thing, and the rattata's eyes widened with fear, backing away.

"HYA!" Sapphire said, and leapt after it.

* * *

**The life we've been living, it hasn't been so bad after all.**

* * *

"Don't be shy about it!" Blue encouraged Red, poking him.

"Why do you always do this to us?" Red asked Blue, backing away a bit.

"Because you two are my OTP!" Blue said and stuck out her tongue playfully, giving him a thumbs up, and making Red anime sweatdrop. "So, now tell me—"

"COME BACK HERE YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE RAT!"

Crap, just when I could break through the guy.

Blue turned around, and a small rattata causally ran past them, a fearful look on its face. They were confused, until Sapphire burst through the bushes and stormed past them angrily.

* * *

**Our neighbors have calmed, even Toro's trained so much I think she'll evolve soon. Nothing could be better, everything was fine.**

* * *

Blue was covered in dust, dirt, and mud, as was Red. An anger mark appeared on Blue's forehead, and her eyes narrowed with a crooked smile. "Well, Miss. Rage, you've just made Blue very. Very. Angry." She said, and bolted after Sapph. "EVEN CUPID CAN KILL!" She shouted and ran off.

Red sighed with a blank look on his face. "I'd better go after them…" He sighed, and walked through the broken and bent bushes.

* * *

**Or at least, that's what we thought.**

* * *

Sapphire ran faster, and leapt onto the rattata, tumbling across the forest ground and capturing it. "Gotcha…" She laughed victoriously, and the rattata shivered in her hands.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Blue's voice rung from behind her, and then tackled the wild girl, making them tumble even farther, and bursting out of the forest in an explosion of leaves. They rolled across the ground and then crashed into a wall in the middle of the field, the rattata slipped out of Sapphire's hands and ran off. Sapphire shot up, and the rattata disappeared into the forest.

She turned to Blue, and angrily shouted. "Darn, what was that for?...!" She growled.

"For ruining a perfectly good moment for Red to confess his uttermost feeling for Yellow! Seriously, did you have to barge in on that?" Blue said defensively.

"What's with you and your romance fandom?" Sapphire threw back.

Blue put her hands on her hips and smirked. "I am a woman of many passions, romance being on top of the list." She said proudly.

"Hold up." Sapphire stopped her and looked around. "Where… is this place?"

* * *

**Let's just say I will never agree to stay after school again.**

* * *

"There you two are." Red sighed and appeared out the bushes, his bag on his shoulder and an annoyed look. "I serious, you're not making this a very nice birthday."

"Well I'm sorry I've only known you for two or three weeks." Blue greeted him sarcastically.

"Yeah, don't run off like that again." Red scolded the two of them, and Sapphire hung her head down.

"But—" Blue was about to protest, but realized something and looked around. "Wait, do you know where this place is?"

"What?" Red looked around, and Sapphire's head rose. They all turned to the wall Sapphire and Blue hit, then turned. "A cave? I've been here for years, but I've never seen this place before." He said.

"A… cave…" Blue echoed and stared inside the cave, where torches lit the inside and pokemon hid behind rocks, waiting for a victim. The cave was eerie and mysterious, and dark and fearful at the same time.

Even Sapphire felt it inside. The cave was not a place they should be, yet, it was they place that they were fated to be from the start.

The cave that would later be revealed as The Cavern of Daybreak.

* * *

**Who knew a lowly rattata could start an entire war?**

* * *

**A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day: Part Two**

**Raising Storms**

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

"That's weird, Blue should have been home by now." Crys mentioned, looking up from her cooking. "I even made her favorite." She said, looking down at the pot of seafood pasta she stirred.

"Sapph isn't here either…" I said, waiting in the living room alone.

"…" Crys stood silent, I couldn't blame her, Blue wouldn't want to be out for _this_ long, let alone Sapphire. I hung my head and stroked ChuChu's fur, and she nuzzled her nose in her paws in a relaxing manner. I sighed, and looked up in deep thought.

_H-H-Happy Birthday! I screamed, and shoved the box of homemade cake into his hands, then bolted out of the room, passing by an angry Blue chasing a fearful Gold._

"Neh…" I sighed, my face growing red from embarrassment and stopped and shivered at the thought. ChuChu looked up at me with a "Why'd you stop scratching me?" face.

_Knock Knock_

Crys and I both turned toward the door, I set ChuChu off my lap (who wasn't very happy about it), and ran over and opened the door.

"Yo!" A happy Gold waved to me, holding a box in one hand, and Ruby and Green right behind him. I looked behind all three of them, and my face saddened.

"Where's Red?" I asked them, and Gold fell over.

He sighed, and Ruby laughed awkwardly. "I see, so you care more about your boyfriend than us." He sighed, and I flushed.

"No! I just—"

"Well, no matter!" He said and walked past me. "Unfortunately, the birthday boy's not here right now, he went missing."

"He'll come back when he gets hungry." Ruby said. "Gold made cake."

"He's not eating it now." Green said blankly, and looked past us. "Where's Pesky woman?"

"Unfortunately, or not…" Crys said, drying her washed hands with a small towel. "…Your little girlfriend's not here at the moment, and neither is yours." She said, giving a look to Ruby, who flinched. "They both went missing as well.

"Hey!" Ruby protested.

I sighed, and spoke. "But Sapph should have come home quicker, she's always tearing up the kitchen for dinner."

Crystal sighed, and then turned to Gold. Gold stared up into space, a blank look on his face. Crys crumbled something and smacked him on his head.

"OW!" Gold cried and looked at Crys. "I wasn't even doing anything!" He cried.

"What were you doing? Daydreaming? You come into my house and just stand there with a blank face?" Crys said, gritting her teeth.

"Um, technically it's _our_ house." I told her, but was ignored.

"So what are you doing?" Crys demanded.

"Just wondering… Red's gone, Blue's gone, Sapph's gone, what if the three of them were secretly doing stuff together and Red had a major triangle that her couldn't control but then decided to be with both of them and run away, creating a major threesome between the three of the—"

_SMACK!_

I was flushed red, thinking of all the things Gold said, Ruby was shivering behind him, thinking of what Sapph was doing with Blue and Red, Green immediately turned angry, a dark aura coating him and fuming. Crys had smacked Gold over the head.

"W-W-What were you thinking? How… How could you…!"

"Relax Super Serious Gal! I was kidding!" Gold protested.

Even so, the thought would not escape our minds.

"Rrrg, anyway, aren't you worried? One of your best friends is missing and all you do is say "He'll come back when he's hungry"?" Crys scolded him.

"I didn't say that, Ruby did!" Gold pointed a free hand to Ruby, who whistled innocently.

"Hrrg…" Crys growled and massaged her temples, then looked back up. "What are you doing here anyway?" She demanded.

"What's that?" I pointed to the box in Gold's hand.

Gold grinned and held up the small, white box with a small handle. "Cake"

"Birthday cake? How can you eat birthday cake with cake without the celebrant?" Crys asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Like this." Gold, Ruby, and Green walked in, set the cake box on the coffee table, and then sat down. Gold opened the box and revealed half a cake. He then walked over to the kitchen and began searching.

"What are you doing?" I asked cautiously.

"Looking for stuff to eat the cake with, what does it look like?" Gold said, giving a looked to us.

"Wait, so you're just gonna walk in here and—" Crys began, but stopped.

"Wait." Gold looked over at the array of cookbooks and slid one out. "This is—" He began to open it.

"AAH!" Crys disappeared from my side in an instant and did a perfect flying kick into Gold's face, knocking the book in out of his hands and catching it. "Stay away from my diary!" She screamed and ran over to the staircase door, kicked it open and sprinted upstairs. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She screamed as she ran.

I walked over to the kitchen, and Gold was sitting up. "Since when… could she do that…?" She panted.

"Never." I said, shaking my head.

"Awkward." Ruby said, and anime sweatdropped.

"Hmph, just let me eat." He said, demanding for cake.

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

"Hey! You!"

"All three of us turned, and the crunch of footsteps was heard from the forest opposite from where we came from. A figure began to appear, short but fairly large, I squinted, then flinched and shot up from my frail position. I sent out Toro, a "Sken!" from her and we both faced the large creature before us. Red's Pika sparked and Blue went into a position that I swear was about to sprint off. We readied, aware of the battle upcoming.

Then I realized it was just her hair.

I blinked, and the girl that appeared walked up to us. Her hair was purple and fluffier than White's, her arms crossed and her face serious and slightly more mature, like an adult's. Though it was clearly seen that she was around Crys' age.

"What are you doing here? This area is forbidden to students!" She scolded us.

_Stu… dents…?_ I what went through all of our heads. We were pretty sure this girl was younger than Blue and Red, and only one grade level above me, around 15, but her face and voice were mature enough to be a…

"Um…" Red interrupted my thoughts. "Aren't you a student also?"

Okay, if Red didn't know who this person was, I'm pretty sure no one else did.

A vein popped on the girl's head, and she showed a tense, crooked, masking smile that tried to hide the immense anger building up inside of her. She gripped her pale tan clothes and grit her teeth. "I… am… not… a… student…"

"Then who are you?" Blue asked suspiciously, pointing at her accusingly.

The girl snapped. "I'M IRIS ION! Mistress in training? _Future principal_?" She growled angrily, stomping a foot forward.

"The _what_?" Blue, Red, and I said at the same time.

"Gah!" Iris did a face-palm and looked at us with irritated eyes. "Just know, this place is _absolutely_ forbidden. So get out, or get a trip to the main building!" She threatened.

"Huh?" Blue said, and Red flinched. "That's it." Red shivered, and then whispered something in Blue's ear, making the color drain out of her face and stiffen up with fear. "O-Oh…! Hehe… you know, um… yeah, Sapph, let' get back, we really should! Okay Sapph? _Okay_ _Sapph_?" She told be and gripped my wrist tightly, making me just as scared as she was, and slowly nod.

Iris put her hands on her hips. "Now, get out." She said, pointing to the way we came from and began to walk away. "Seriously… kids…" She mumbled to herself, even though it still didn't make any sense because she looked fifteen, and Blue began to drag me away.

Until she was out of sight.

By that point, Blue immediately swerved around gripped my wrist harder. She faced the cave entrance and prepared to sprint. "Red, you're in charge of defenses. Ready? One… Two…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait." He stopped her, waving his hands. "I am not going in there, you know what Iris, or whoever she is, said." He rejected.

"I can make you come with me." Blue said, turning to him with narrowed eyes.

"No, you can't." Red said.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Um… guys? I exist. Hey? Blue? Red? Hello?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, for the last time, Blue, you can't convince me to go into this—"

**-o-**

"OH MY ARCEUS!" I screamed, sprinting down the rocky cave floors, escaping from the riot of freakin' level 70+ pokemon charging behind us.

"Pika! Iron Tail, repeat!" Red commanded, and weakened the force as Pika attacked a machoke, medicham, steelix, and various golbat. It returned to Red, and the mob just became faster.

Freak out time.

"I can't believe I let you talk us into this." Red told Blue as they ran.

"How was I supposed to know the entrance would close up on us?...!" Blue protested.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I shouted at her, quickening my pace throughout the cave.

"Just keep following the torches! It'll lead us to human society! That's what happens in all caves!" Blue told us happily-yet-nervously as we ran faster, but began to lose breath.

"This isn't a movie! Human society was left miles behind us! We're all gonna die! Thanks a lot Blue!" I screamed at Blue and we had a sissy slap fight.

"Stop that, both of you! We're about to die here and I'm doing all the work!" Red complained and commanded Pika, fighting off the riot with a sing pokemon, guess that's why he's here.

The farther we ran, the more pokemon we gathered, but it was better than sitting in one place and getting our butts kicked, so we ran on and on. Unfortunately for us, we counted on Blue to lead, only because she was the fastest of us three. As you can probably guess, she wasn't doing a very good job of it, especially when she led us into that dead end.

Yes, I said it.

_CRASH_

Luckily for us, Blue was the fastest, she ran into the wall first and gave us the heads up.

Blue smashed into the wall and fell to the ground, Red and I slowed down at the sound, but instead of relief of not running into the wall, we started to freak out even more because of, well, _it's a dead end_.

"What is _this_?" Red said, shocked, looking up the cave wall.

"What does it look like? The gateway to heaven! We're all gonna die!" I yelled and took out at Toro's pokeball. "Buddy, I want you to know, it was me who ate all the ribs from dad's birthday party. It was me who accidentally blocked the front door that one night so you had to spend the night in the rain, so you didn't have to burn dad. I moved the secret base into a cave because I accidentally burnt down that tree you loved so much!" I confessed, it felt so good to get it all out. Inside the pokeball, Toro stared at me with shocked eyes, frozen in place from the confession.

Next to me, Red was holding back the mob, doing a good job, but not good enough. On the other side, Blue was pounding on random places of the wall. She was on a frenzy, attacking the wall at super speed. But it made no sense whatsoever.

"What the hell are you doing? We're dying here!" I yelled at her.

"I'm still doing all the work here!" Red side noted.

"It's our only hope! It's like in the movies! Someone smacks the wall to trigger a trick room!" Blue mentioned happily-yet-nervously, adding in an uneasy laugh.

"What kind of movies do you watch?...!" I stood up and swung my arms.

"What?" Red turned from battling to us, running over. Pika returned to his side, barely able to battle.

"This is insane, Blue! This is all your fault in the first place and you're just—"

_SMACK_

I slammed my hand against the wall.

It caved in, there was a rumble, and the floor under us began to crumble. I began to panic, gripping Toro's pokeball tightly. Pika held onto Red's shoulders, and Blue couldn't decide whether to hold down her skirt or her hat. The ground disappeared, leaving us to freefall down into the pit.

Well that's just dandy.

* * *

**Blue's POV**

My head hurt. My eyes hurt. My legs hurt. Heck, everything. Hurt.

I sat up, it wasn't dark like I thought it would be. Yeup, more torches. I guess someone else must have found that switch. I checked my head, slapping my hands across my scalp, no Ditty.

"Ditty!" Was the first thing I called out, and didn't hesitate to stand up and shout it. We were in a round room, rubble surrounded us, but no light from above, there wasn't a hole anymore. That was weird. I looked around, and sighed in relief as I picked up the hat from the middle of the room. "There we go…" Ah, Ditty, my favorite little partner in crime. Second to him was Green, he wasn't on very many missions.

Do _not_ tell anyone that he was second in my book.

"*Hack! Hack*" Coughing was heard from both sides of the room behind me, and I turned around. Sapph and Red both began to sit up, coughing their lungs out from the dirt and dust. They both glared at me.

"So… you didn't… *hack* bother to see if we were alright?" Sapph asked me sharply.

"Blue… I thought you were *hack* better than this…" Red coughed, glaring at me with evil eyes.

"H-Hey! I just woke up!" I protested, but they still stared at me, making me flinch. "Stop staring at me like that!"

Red stood up and brushed himself off, and checking himself and Pika for injuries, luckily, none of us were hurt.

"Enough talk." Red sighed. "We have to get moving, this has been the weirdest birthday ever and I want to get home and eat some cake." He said.

"Wait, for _cake_?" Both Sapph and I asked in weirded out voices.

"Hey, if you'd ever eaten Gold's cake, you'd understand." Red pointed out.

We eventually gave up on the subject. To our eyes, there was obviously only one way out: a cave within the cave, much more calm and bright than the previous one. We continued down that cavern. Since it was about the size of a normal, house-like hallway, I had to travel stiffly, a little claustrophobic, me leading, of course.

Eventually, we were out of the cavern, but not to the outside, it was just another room with a large door.

"Crap! I hate this place!" Sapph yelled and pounded the wall. Unfortunately, no crumbling floors or secret passages opened this time.

"There's a door." Red pointed out blankly.

I waltzed up to it, and tried pushing on it. "Wha…" I pushed harder, and then kicked it, and the growled.

_A wild INSUFFERABLE DOOR appeared!_

**Battle**

_BLUE used Croconaw Tears! _

_It had no effect!_

_Wild INSUFFERABLE DOOR used Harden! Wild INSUFFERABLE DOOR's defense rises!_

_BLUE screams in annoyance! She hates this thing!_

**Battle**

_BLUE used Duct Tape! _

_It had no effect! BLUE's anger rises!_

_Wild INSUFFERABLE DOOR used Harden! Wild INSUFFERABLE DOOR's defense rises!_

_BLUE's eye twitches! Does this thing only know one move?_

**Battle**

_BLUE used Foot-to-Face!_

_It had no effect! Wild INSUFFERABLE DOOR does not _have_ a face! Wild INSUFFERABLE DOOR laughs mechanically._

_BLUE screams in annoyance! How can this thing laugh if it doesn't have a face?_

_Wild INSUFFERABLE DOOR used Harden! Wild INSUFFERABLE DOOR's defense rose!_

_BLUE's irritation rose!_

**Battle**

_BLUE used Ditty! What will Ditty transform into?_

_Ditty transformed into Buffet Ticket!_

_BLUE stares at Ditty-Buffet-Ticket with annoyance. Ditty… Green is beating you… _

_But wait! It can still be used! Because of age, Wild INSUFFERABLE DOOR's HP has been decreased to 10/999!_

_Blue used Ditty-Buffet-Ticket! You have no idea how, but it worked! Ditty-Buffet-Ticket is super effect—_

_Wild INSUFFERABLE DOOR used harden!_

_WILD INSUFFERABLE DOOR'S DEFENSE ROSE!_

_10/999….9/999_

My eye twitched, I held Ditty the Buffet Ticket in my hand limply. Sapph and Red stared at me weirdly.

"Um… Blue? Hello?" Sapph called.

I couldn't take it anymore.

**Item**

_BLUE grabbed a Giant Torch! _

_Giant Torch is a STAB! It is backed up by BLUE's "HOMICIDAL ANGER"!_

_Blue begins to swing Giant Torch!_

"Whoa, Blue! What are you—" Red said, stepping forward.

_BLUE used Giant Torch!_

_BLUE KOed!_

_Not._

_INSUFFERABLE DOOR is saved by "STURDY"! INSUFFERABLE DOOR lives up to its name!_

_BLUE's "HOMICIDAL ANGER" is turning into "GENOCIDAL ANGER"! Now if only she had some nitrogen…_

"Whoa, Blue, that's enough." Sapph said, walking up to me.

I turned around and grabbed her shoulders, and she flinched in surprise. I panted heavily, my eyes a blood shot red. Sapph shivered in fear. "Break… it… DOWN…" I demanded, chanting the line over and over again.

"I… Uh…" I swung Sapph around and threw her towards the door. Clay and metal, both a once. Sapph stopped shivering, and looked up at the challenge. She drew back her fist, and attack with all her strength.

_CRACK_

A large crack appeared on the door, not big or deep enough to break through, though.

"Um… Sorry…" She apologized.

"Whoa, something Sapph _can't _break." Red complimented.

"I will… defeat…" I panted, my eyes wild with anger and even Ditty transformed back into a hat out of fear of what I might do to it as a Buffet Ticket.

Sapph examined the door, going from the top, and then scanning towards the bottom. She then noticed something. "Hey!" She kneeled down. "A puzzle."

"Puzzle?" My ears perked up. Out of many years of hacking, hijacking, lock picking, thieving, and code-breaking, my ears could not ignore the sound of a case-cracking piece of art. I shot up next to Sapph and an examined the puzzle and then cracked my knuckles. "Time to get to work." I said, beginning to work on the simple, small, square, clay and number puzzle. Math, computers, science: my three top subjects. This was perfect, I slid the pieces one by one into place, my fingers unseen in their speed.

Sapph looked at me weird, and then began to stand up slowly, backing off next to Red in the background. "She's lost it." She whispered to him.

"No, this is good, do you have any idea of who Blue was before she came here?" Red asked her.

"As romance psycho?" Sapph said, shrugging.

"Hm…" Red thought, if no one else knew who Blue was, not even Sapph, then… What was she trying to hide?

There was a rumble in front of me as I slid the last piece into place, and the insanely old door began to move, sliding the foot thick mass of rock, metal, and packed clay up and revealing another path ahead of us.

"Hmph." I flipped my hair over my shoulder proudly. "Such a simple trick." I laughed, and continued forward.

Sapph and Red sighed, though in their minds, they were amazed. Sapph saw it, the puzzle was ancient, 50 tiny sliding pieces, 100 numbers, millions of possibilities. The puzzle didn't even make sense to her, she thought her brain was about to explode when she first saw it. Pushing each piece into place, figuring out what fits where, what _belongs_where, that was almost impossible for the best of every scholar in the real world.

Blue got it on the first try, in exactly 49.41 seconds.

We introduce to you the true power of a PSTA student.

**-o-**

The next and hopefully final room: a mystery.

A mystery to be solved once we learn how to get past this thing.

I got there first, and immediately froze.

A giant, sleeping dragonite sat in the middle of this large, arena-like room. I mean: GIANT. Mega sized, Giga, Big Mac, the size of Crys' brain, this thing was huge, ten times larger than a normal dragonite. I had to be careful, if we were lucky, we could get past this thing without a fight. Dragonite have sensitive ears, and can feel your footsteps.

"Hey, what's—!"

"*SSH!*" I said in a whispered and clapped a hand over Red's mouth. "*The thing's sleeping!*"

"*Oh.*"

I shouldn't have worried about what Red would have done, but what _Sapph _did.

I didn't learn that until two seconds later.

Red and I turned to Sapphire, "*Sapph! Don't. Make. A. Sound.*" We warned her.

"*Oh.*" She said, and slowly walked forward. "*Why are we whispering?*"

I pointed to the dragonite, and Sapphire turned, then froze. She shivered, her eyes swam, then blazed. Her hands quivered, and her heels dug into the dirt.

"A dragonite?" She stopped whispering, and I immediately started to worry.

"*Yes, a dragonite, now stop—*"

"I…ha… pes…" She

"*What?*" Red asked her.

"I… Hate…" She grit her teeth and sent Toro's pokeball into the air. "_DRAGON TYPES_!" She screamed.

The dragonite's eyes flew open, and it roared, making the entire cave shake. It stood up, each step it took made hundred of rocks fall from the unseen ceiling.

"Sapph's snapped!" I said as my friend faced off to the monster. I regretted not leveling up Ditty, he couldn't turn into anything that could save us from this.

"Agh!" Pika leapt off of Red's shoulder and sparked. "Only two pokemon, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Things like this are supposed to be the annoying video game bosses at the end of the game! This can't be the end!" I cried.

Let the battles begin.

* * *

**Iris' POV**

I entered the meeting room cautiously, my eyes narrowed and forty pairs of eyes rested on me. I bowed, "Sorry for being late." I said, and sat down in the dark, shady room in front of the long meeting table.

"Glad you could join us, Iris." The head said.

"Did your trip go well?" A shadowed face asked from the opposite end of the table, his eyes dark and sharp.

"Do tell, do tell." A curious voice said, putting his chin on his hands and smirking, his eyes calming, a deep violet.

"Do tell!" A young, happy voice called from right next to me, her wide, magenta eyes staring at me with curiosity.

"It went well, thank you very much." I said with the tilt of my head. "I did see a couple stray students by the Cavern, but I'm sure that the time is coming."

"Students? Bu the Cavern?" A bored voice asked, her voice recognized as Karen's. "Isn't that area supposed to be—"

"We removed the illusion after Caitlin's Prophecy took place, it's already been four years, the time is coming." A face recognized as Erika's giggled.

"But what if they're the wrong students?" An older voice called from the farther end of the table.

"Then we'll do what we did with the rest, if they get farther than this and fail, we'll do what we did with Crimson and his friends." A woman's stern voice growled, and she moved her sky colored hair from her face.

"Hm." The woman known as Lorelei stood up next to the head. "What do you think, Iris?" She asked me with a small, red smile.

I closed my eyes in thought, and then opened them.

"I think what I think, what we know is…" I stood up and turned to the blond, fourteen year old prophesier. "That the time has come."

Caitlin blinked with blank eyes, and turned to me. "Yes, Mistress."

* * *

This chapter wasn't as long as the past two, it's only a starter chapter. I didn't originally plan on it as "Part 2" I only planned it as "The Plot Begins", that changed.

I drew like, 3 more pictures! Ruka Byminine, MangaQuest, and a "Don't Doubt Me I'm a Pokemon Master" avatar, all of them are square, huh, figures. I don't have them up yet, stupid school, but I'll get them up as soon as I finish coloring them. Yay! I'll probably make another comic, too, look forward to it. Be happy I get bored in school.

Sapph hates dragon types! Blue's a code-cracking genius! Red is the death-bringing battler! The talents are coming, people, Sapph's will come in the next chapter, but you get my drift. I love Iris, she's like, awesome, the child genius final gym leader (I have White). You'll see her throughout the story, the head of PSTA will appear more often, and the rest of the school board will make more appearances. Like Lorelei, you haven't seen her since "House of Talents", right? I have nothing else to say.

"Chapter 11: No One Must Find Out!"

No summary, sorry, but I have more story for you, thought it was done, did you?

Let the Review cow make you the ultimate cheese of reviewness. It's cheese, it's awesomeness only reaches those who review awesomely

-Starri

* * *

**Blue's POV**

I panted, the battle was over, Red and Sapph were covered in wounds, Sapph especially. Toro was on the brink of fainting, as too Pika. My eyes quivered. "That's… not possible… that thing was…"

It was defeated, and Sapph wiped off some dirt from her wounds and looked forward. "I hate… dragon types…" She said through her teeth.

Red closed his eyes and set Pika onto his shoulder, and Sapph returned Toro to her pokeball. Red looked forward into the last room. "Let's go." He said, and they continued forward.

"H-Hey! Wait…" I said, running after them.

The final hall was the brightest, and the shortest. When we got to the end, a traditional, purple curtain as draped over the doorway. There was moonlight coming from behind it, the outside, we were free.

Red moved the curtain to the side, and we entered the last room.

We stopped, and stared.

"So… this is…" Sapph said in shock.

This was the final room, the place that was protected so thoroughly. The place we risked our lives to get to.

But this is not what we expected.

We approached it. It was huge, it was not normal, it was just like the dragonite. Three feet high, one and a half feet radius, one gold circle on the front.

It was an egg.


	12. Chapter 11: No One Must Find Out!

Hey guys.

I know the last chapter was short and confusing (brain circuit exploding), but here's something that will mush your minds less and will possibly let you understand.

OKAY! I have concluded that Amotodan will be exactly 25 chapters (24 + Epilogue) (23 + Epilogue if you don't include the Prologue), so you have exactly …*finger counts*… 13 more chapters to go after this one! That's 13 more weeks of Amotodan if you don't count my other stories, depending on what happens, I have no idea when it will end.

OKAY AGAIN! Let's get to the chapter. Since this is a comedy, this will include humor elements, especially since the more major action was in the last chapter. It is time for um… more… stuff.

Chapter time.

Disclaimer: Pika…. Chuuu… (No).

* * *

**A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day  
oOoOo  
Chapter 11: No One Must Find Out!**

* * *

**October 15****th**

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

Crys finally came back down, and Blue and the others still aren't here. The only problem is that the guys still won't leave.

"Get out." Crys said through her teeth.

"No." Green said, and bit through some more cake.

"Now."

"Your guy's couch is much comfier than ours…" Ruby pointed out, though it really had no relevance to us at all.

"I mean it."

"Why?" Gold asked, looking up at Crys.

"BECAUSE ALL YOU DO IS TAKE UP COUCH SPACE!" Crys yelled at him, pointing out the entire room. Crys and I were eating in the kitchen (they were right, the cake was awesome), and the guys each took up a single couch. Green didn't really care, he just didn't want to be bothered. He seemed like he was in a bad mood anyway, he was probably still frazzled about the "Red, Blue, and Sapph are having a threesome" suggestion. His eyes were narrowed and he wouldn't budge, the air around him was tense, he was _really_ angry.

"Come on! You can sit on my lap if you want to…" Gold suggested to her.

"I don't think so." Crys said, and stuck out her tongue from across the room.

"…Or I can just quote from your diary. _Day 12: Journal, today was_—" Gold was interrupted with the slamming of Crys' hand over his mouth.

"Stop! You guys did no—*Mrph*!" Crys was interrupted with Gold stuffing a fork of cake into her mouth. Crys leapt back and tried to swallow the cake awkwardly. I anime sweatdropped, these guys were too good.

Crys swallowed her cake and shivered. Gold snickered. "I didn't think you would fall for that again." He said and forked another piece into his mouth.

"Y-Y-You…" Crys balled up her fists and stomped over to our table, she grabbed her cake off the table and went back over to behind Gold's couch. She grabbed a chunk of the cake in her hand and stuffed it into Gold's mouth. She smirked angrily. "Well?" She said, gritting her teeth.

Gold only smirked, and lifted his plate. I flinched, this was only going to make it worse. "Whoa guys!" I said, and ran over.

But it was too late, Gold threw his cake, but missed and his hand slipped. It flew across the room, and to our horror, into Green's face.

We all froze, including Ruby, who had absolutely nothing to do with it. Green's face was shadowed, he held up his cake, and then threw it at Gold. Gold flinched, and ducked, and Crys leapt back. I ducked behind the couch, and the cake flew past all of us, and onto Ruby's shirt.

"My shirt!" He cried, and picked up his cake and threw it at Gold. It missed Gold this time and Hit Crys in the face. Ruby stopped and laughed nervously. "Um… That wasn't supposed to happen." He said.

Crys growled, and walked over to the coffee table and grabbed two handfuls of cake, then she threw both of them, one at Ruby, one at Gold. ChuChu, Pichu, and Mega all saw flying cakes and got excited. They teamed up and opened the fridge, then began to jump on it, reaching for a soda, but accidentally knocked off an entire pack. They clattered onto the kitchen floor, but we were too busy throwing cake at eachother to notice. The pokemon trio slipped on the coke cans, and sent them into the air in our direction. The cans flew across the room, and then smashed into the wall…

Then exploded.

* * *

**Blue's POV**

"What is this." Red said flatly, exhausted and tired from the previous battle.

"It looks a lot like an egg." Sapph said, scratching her head.

"That's because it _is_ and it, idiot. It's just insanely huge." I pointed to the egg, which reached up to my elbows. It was ritually placed, on a mound of dirt in a perfect circle. The "room" as to say, was a perfect, earthy circle as well, about the size of a kiddy pool. The egg was pure white, with a golden circle on the side, like a halo. There was an exit right above us, about 11 feet high, a little smaller than the room, still circle-like, and the moon shone directly over head. We could reach it, but first…

"What do we do with it?" Red asked, kneeling near it to examine it.

"Leave it." I said. "But I would really want to keep it…"

"Keep it! We went through all that trouble of getting here, why leave it?" Sapph protested against my idea.

"No, there's a rule about keeping eggs, remember?" I told her. I read the handbook to look out for rules that I had to be more cautious about getting caught about. "No eggs to people without breeding talents."

"Oh…" Sapph sighed, a little disappointed.

"…" Red stood silent, Pika was poking his ear and his tail flicking towards us, and then Red stood up. "I know a breeder."

"Seriously?...!" Sapph perked up excitedly.

"But I'm going to have to ask him a few questions about this." Red said, and turned to us. "But I'm not so sure about moving this thing, are you sure we won't cause some weird rift in time and space or anything? Or maybe awaken some giant ultra-pokemon or something?" He asked worryingly.

"Oh come on, what could possibly go wrong?" I told him reassuringly, waving him off. I walked over to the egg and grabbed it with both hands. There was a large gust of wind outside, but nothing else. I shrugged, then picked the thing up.

Or not.

"RRRGG!" I grunted, trying to lift the egg up and huffed. "This thing weighs more than the Queen's Pearl…"

"What?" Red said, my statement catching his attention .

"Nothing." I said, I really have to be more careful of what I say. I tried to lift it again, but fell back onto my butt. "OW! I'm serious, this thing is getting more annoying than the Insufferable Door." I growled at the gigantic egg.

"Move." Sapph walked up to the thing, and grabbed it. With all of her might, she prepared to lift the gigantic object. She clutched her teeth and gripped the egg, and with all of her power, she started to try to lift the egg.

But throwing it out of the cave completely is fine too.

The egg wasn't lifted, but Sapph used too much power and threw the egg out of the roof/exit of the cave/room. We watched it as it flew up, and then fell down…

"AAHH!" I screamed.

"Sapph! What did you do?" Red yelled at her, swerving to her.

Sapph began to sweat bullets and shiver like crazy, her eyes wide and pupils shrunk down to size. "I… um… I didn't do it…"

"YOU'RE LIKE TWO FEET AWAY FROM ME, SAPPH!" I screamed at her again, and looked back up. On instinct, I leapt onto a wall, and then leapt higher onto the opposite side, then out the hole.

Happy inside to be outside, I looked around and smelt the breeze, then sighed in content. I then realized what I was supposed to be doing and searched frantically around for the egg. It shouldn't be that hard to find, should it?

It shouldn't.

I found it in a tree, still intact, no big branches stabbed it or anything. I sighed in relief this time and ran back over to the pit. "It's okay!" I yelled down to them.

Sapph let out a "Phew" and Red exhaled. I gave them a thumbs up, but Red yelled back. "We would appreciate some assistance down here."

"Really?" I said, clueless, looking down at them. "What's the problem?"

They both gave me pitying looks. "We're down here." Sapph said.

"Oh! Yeah!" I realized, feeling stupid. I stood up and looked around the forest. The pit was set in a small treeless area in a forest. I looked up, and saw the school's clock tower. Darn, we were still here, but at least we were close so we didn't have to walk far, I could even see the roofs of the dorms. I wandered around for something to pull Red and Sapph with, but found something sticking out of the bushes instead. It was book, old, not ancient old, like… 4-5 years old? I looked at its blue color and leather cover. It seemed awfully strange, a weird feeling crept inside me. Then I remembered what I was supposed to be doing and looked around for something rope-like.

Then I remembered Ditty.

"No _duh_." I said, knocking myself on the head. I had Ditty transform into a rope (Ditty-Rope!) and flung it down to Sapph and Red. I'm not the strongest, so took a couple drops of the rope and some strain on my back to pull the two of them up. Ditty was a little stretched out, so my hat was a little big after that. I held the book in my hand off to the side, almost forgetting about it.

While I was panting, Sapph and Red examined the egg on the tree, so they didn't notice the book. Because of its weight and apparent strength, it survived breaking ten boughs of the tree, now on the lowest branch. They stared at it with confused looks. Red told Sapph, "Okay, get it down." He said.

"Uh… Do you just want me to climb up there and get it? It'll be easier if we just let it fall." Sapph said to him with a "Myyrrg" look.

"Well it weighs like 100 tons or something…" I said standing up, and we all stared at the egg awkwardly. We stood there waiting for the branch to break for five minutes and didn't move.

_SNAP_

"OH MY ARCEUS CATCH IT CATCH IT!" Red and I screamed and Sapph frantically ran around under the egg's target ground.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"THAT WAS THE FLOUR!" Crys screamed, as she and the rest of the food-fight five were coated in white flour. She held two cans of tangerines in her hands and panted as she stood on top of the countertop.

"But it was so AWESOME!" Gold cheered and felt proud of having Pichu help him make the flour explode.

Green spat out the white substance. "Now you're asking for it." He growled and threw and open can of fudge across the room.

Even he can fight.

The can hit Ruby after splashing and drizzling Gold and Crys with the dark chocolate fudge. Ruby felt his hat, stained from chocolate, and the sticky melted treat all over his hat and face. He glared at Green, and grabbed the box of cake. "Oh, you did not just do that." He sneered.

Green flashed a challenging glare, and tossed a tomato in one hand. Ruby let out a battle cry, and he and Green charged towards eachother.

Yellow, ChuChu, and Mega on the other hand, barricaded themselves with the couch cushions with a flashlight and a set of cards in the corner of the kitchen. Yellow heard all the commotion outside and a can bouncing off her fort and sighed.

_Red, Blue, Sapph, you guys better get here soon…_ She though, and threw down and ace.

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

"Are you sure it's this way?" I asked Blue.

"Yes." She said, rolling her eyes and gritting her teeth.

"Positive?" Red said, giving her a skeptical look.

"Yes! I'm positive!" Blue screamed, waving around her arms and turning to Red and I. "It's right up ahead! Like, three feet ahead! Don't you guys _trust_ me?" She said in an irritated manner giving off a bad vibe.

"Um…" I looked away, the giant egg resting on my back where I carried it. Red stared to walk around aimlessly and innocently, looking away.

"Okay, that's just insulting." Blue said through her teeth, and kept walking.

After a few minutes, we reached a point of civilization, right behind Red, Green, Gold, and Ruby's dorm. Red and I gaped in awe and wonder, our eyes wide and our mouths open, shocked as Mew. Blue popped a vein and gave us a look. "You can stop that now." She growled, trying to keep a smile.

"But… you actually…" I said looking from her to the dorm.

"You…" Red trailed off, at a loss for words.

"STOP THAT ALREADY." Blue growled at us. She coughed, and said. "We're going into our dorm first to discuss this." She said, and we stealthily began to make our way towards the front of the building.

"What's wrong with our dorm?" Red asked, a little insulted.

"One, you've been living here longer, two, you're guys. Yeah, I think we win." Blue said, counting the ways with her fingers, and looking around the corner. "Okay, we're clear." She whispered, and ran over to our dorm door. Red and I followed, tailing right behind.

"You know we're not really filthy. Ruby keeps that in check." Red told Blue.

"Yeah… but Sapph and I outnumber you." She said, and opened the door. "Besides, think of the chaos that would be ensured if we di— GOOD GIRATINA!"

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Gold's voice was heard, and everyone immediately fell to the floor as I began to hide around the corner and out of the door's way with the egg on my back. Half a second later, there was large explosion that smelt a while lot like burnt eggs, sugar, apples, chocolate, and a little like couch.

I waited for a second, then I walked back over. Blue and Red sat there in shock, there was flour and burnt apple bits on both of their both of their faces. We all looked into the door in unison, just to see the hurricane of our house. Crys, caked with powdered sugar, or flour, I can't really tell, and tangerines, was panting and stood in a battle stance on top of the couch with a _Starly Coco Bits_ while Gold hung onto the ceiling lamp with Pichu on his shoulder, both of them were creamed with whip cream and fudge and flour. Green and Ruby were at each other's throats and rolling around on the floor, each with a hand locked onto the other's neck and some of my stashed apple pie in the other hand. They were both covered in flour and soda, and trying to stuff the pie into the other's face. There was a couch cusion fort in the corner of our kitchen that stood tall and strong.

"THAT WAS MY PIE!" Was the first thing I screamed.

Blue did a face palm, and Red gave her a look. "I know! I know! It's not my fault!" She screamed.

Gold and Crys looked at us. "Hey!" He cried. "You really did have a threesome!" He said pointing out the egg.

"HUH?" Crys yelped, shocked, and Yellow popped out of the couch cushion fort with the pokemon and a horrified look. She pointed to the egg. "That's not physically possible! It takes almost nine months!"

"What?" Blue asked in a confused manner.

"Red…" Yellow cried, tears welling up in her eyes. "I didn't know… you were this… dirty… pervert…" She said, and hiccupped while ChuChu and Mega gave him taunting looks.

"NO! Wait! Yellow! This isn't what it looks like!" Red tried to plea.

"Does it turn into an egg if you do it with two girls?" Gold asked, and Ruby and Green looked up.

"WHAT?" The two both said in unison and stared at us.

"No! Wait! Ruby! This isn't what it looks like!" Sapph cried, repeating Red as Ruby and Green shot up.

"Red…" Green looked down, and then glared up at Red with a dark aura shrouding around him. He looked _insanely_ mad.

"LISTEN TO US!" All three of us said.

* * *

**Iris' POV**

"AAH!" Caitlin screamed, sweat trailed down her face and her gothrita stood worryingly at the pink sheeted bedside. A pink haired girl and I stood by her side.

"Will she be alright?" The pink haired girl asked in a worried tone, turning to me with hunched eyebrows.

"Yes, she survived it four years ago, she can survive it now. Her body has matured enough." I told her and Caitlin panted from fever and her face red hot. I turned to my companion. "Maylene, go get some water and a towel, she'll need it." I said.

Maylene nodded and jogged out of the candle-lit room with a rilou tagging after her. I turned back to Caitlin, gasping for air, and the excruciating pain inside of her torturing her fourteen year old body. I narrowed my eyes.

"You've done well, your visions were correct." I told her and knelt down by her bedside. Caitlin coughed, and Maylene and her rilou ran back in with water and prepared them for her. "Just wait, this time… this time we won't mess up."

The candles flickered, and I looked up.

"This time we'll do it right."

_It can't be…_

_Don't fall… Don't fall… Don't fall, don't fall, DON'T FALL! LAZULI!_

_I'm sorry…_

_I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE!_

_You can't _do_ this, Alex!_

_We can't fail! If you have a time to care about winning, DO IT NOW!_

_I'm… sorry… Crimson…_

* * *

**Blue's POV**

"Okay you five…" I growled, the five of them sat on a single couch with their heads down as I stood in front of them with my hands on my hips. I sighed, rubbing my temples. After we had finished scrubbing (most of) the mess, I didn't give them a chance to clean up, even. Red and Sapph were trying to find some remains of the food from the fridge to eat since none of us had dinner, and I was interrogating the five involved in making the eggs explode. It's a good thing we found this thing _before_ they had this little dispute.

"Who started the fight?" I asked first.

All fingers pointed to Gold.

"Whoa! Traitors!" He said, turning from Ruby to Green. While he was busy, I smacked him across the head. "OW!" He cried and looked up at me with an angered look.

"*Ahem* Moving on, how did you make the eggs explode?" I asked Gold, giving him the evil eye.

"How did you know it was me?" Gold asked suspiciously.

"Oh, we _all_ know it was you. Right Sapph? Red?" I turned to the two who found _PiDove Bars_ from the freezer.

"Oh, yeah." Red nodded.

"I just want my pie back." Sapph growled.

"So tell me how you did it." I put my hands behind my back and looked at Gold with a glaring look.

"Why do you want to know?" Gold asked.

"…" I stared to look away. Secretly-yet-obviously, I put my notebook and Ditty pencil into my skirt pockets and turned back to them. "Nevermind."

They all anime sweatdropped.

"Thirdly…" I coughed and turned to Green, covered with flour, chocolate, apple pie, and drenched in soda. His hair messed up, but his expression all the same. I couldn't help it.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Oh… *hehe*… This is… *hiccup*… too… freaking good! AHAHAHA!"

An anger mark appeared on Green, who was using all of his willpower not to kill me.

While I was laughing, Sapph took action. Ruby stared at me weirdly, sitting on the couch with an awkward expression.

"You ate it, didn't you?" A voice breathed into his ear.

"ARCEUS!" He screamed and fell off the couch. Sapphire rested her head on the back of the couch behind where Ruby was sitting, eyeing him in a suspicious manner.

"You're the one who ate my pie, didn't you?" She asked the poor boy with eyes like knives.

"Why are you blaming me?" Ruby defended himself, standing up and propping himself again the coffee table.

"Because you're out to get me." Sapph reasoned and stood up herself.

"I am not! Why would you think that? Why are you always doing this to me?" Ruby interrogated her, and Sapph flinched, hesitating.

"Y-You… You… I…" She stuttered unnaturally and grit her teeth. "STOP ASKING ME WEIRD QUESTIONS!" She screamed at him, her face burning up, surprising him and leaping at him to attack.

"Alight, STOP!" Crys stepped between Sapph and Ruby, stopping Sapph and shocking everyone else.

"C-Crys…" Yellow tried to reason, but was interrupted.

"I just… want one answer…" She began, and pointed epically to the giant egg we set on the available couch. "WHAT IS MEW'S NAME IS _THAT_?"

Sapph, Red, and I froze, and Yellow flinched, still having suspicions. Green turned to Red and glared at him angrily, a dark aura emitting from him.

"Stop thinking that! Who came up with this crazy idea of some "threesome" anyway?" I demanded for the answer.

All hands pointed to Gold.

"What? Traitors!" Gold yelled at them, and I clenched my teeth.

"Gold…" I growled, and cracked my knuckles. Gold back farther into the couch in fear, but Crys stopped me.

"Hey, hey, I want an answer." She told me with demanding eyes.

I stood silent, not sure what to do with her in my face. Red sighed and raised a hand, the chocolate-vanilla ice cream melting in his other hand. "I'll tell you."

Gather 'round for story time, people.

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

"…"

All of us gave Blue the same, unbelieving, go-to-a-mental-hospital look.

"Stop staring at me like that!" Blue screamed at us in defense.

Green groaned. "*_I can't believe I think I might have feeling for this person…*"_ He said under his breath.

"Did you say something?" I turned to him, hearing words from his mouth.

"No." He said straightforwardly and turned back to Blue.

"Anyway." Blue coughed. "Let's rewind, we found a giant egg, what do we do with it?"

"It's huge! It weighs fifty tons! How can we _keep_ it?" Ruby asked her, and Sapph smacked him upside the head.

"We're keeping it! Do you want it to grow up without a mother?" Sapph asked him as if he was a heartless nobody.

"Hey! I'm stating the facts!" Ruby protested.

_CRACK_

The couch cracked, and then again, and then a million times. Then it collapsed under the weight of the egg, making a tear in the couch and a giant split through the middle.

"My favorite couch!" Sapph cried and moved the off the couch.

"My point exactly." Ruby nodded.

Blue turned to Red. "Red, you said you had a breeder friend, right?"

Gold flinched.

"Yeah, he can take care of it." Red said.

Gold shivered.

"It's settled then, when can we give it to him?" Blue asked excitedly.

Gold began to back away.

"Now." Red said, and he, Green, and Ruby all turned to Gold.

We all stopped. I looked at Gold, Yellow turned from playing with the pokemon, Sapph stopped mourning over her couch, and Blue froze. She looked at Red, then Gold, then Green, then Gold, and stopped.

"Wait, what?" She said, turning back to Red with a blank face.

"Gold has a breeding talent." Red said as if it was nothing.

"I told you to keep that a secret!" Gold yelled at Red, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"You're a _breeder_? I thought you would be… a battler or something like that." I said to him.

"Not you too…" Gold sighed.

"Wait, we're going to trust _Gold_ with the egg?" Blue said in a shocked voice.

"That's an insult!" Gold yelled at her.

Red coughed. "Of course I didn't think of Gold raising this thing alone, Crys is going to help him." He said, and waved a hand to the me.

Silence…

I then flinched. "What." I said flatly.

"You're helping Gold raise the egg." Red told her, and all eyes were directed to me.

"HUH? Of course not! Why me?" I asked, standing up and waving my arms.

"You're living right next to him, you can keep a good eye on the egg, get instant access when something happens,you're responsible, and you're good at keeping Gold in check. It's perfect." Red explained.

"I am _not_ doing this, right Gold?" I turned to the breeder.

"Hm…" Gold said, thinking seriously with a smug look and turned to me. "Well…"

"AGH! Why _me_?" I groaned and sat back down.

"I'll take that as an "okay!"" Blue cheered and snapped her fingers towards Sapph. "Yoo hoo! Transportation system!"

"Transpor-what?" Sapph looked up at her with an offended face.

"Let's get this thing into Gold's room." She grinned.

**-o-**

"Careful!" Blue told Sapph as she carried the egg up the last flight of stairs.

"I am! But it would be easier…" She growled. "IF YOU GOT OFF THE EGG!"

All eyes turned to Blue, who sat on top of the egg, that Sapph carried on her back, adding extra height and weight.

"Seriously, get off. The egg." Red told Blue, anime sweatdropping and giving her a blank look.

"But this is fun!" She said, and looked at everyone and grumbled. "Fine." And when Sapph reached my floor, she jumped off.

Sapph sighed in relief. "Thank you…" She groaned, and turned to my room door. "Somebody open it." She said to all of us.

There were about seven people to open the door, since all of us joined in for the egg discussion meeting, but we all turned to Blue. Blue returned all of our looks and said. "Why me?"

"Because." Green told her, right next to her.

Blue turned to everyone else, then sighed. "Fine." She said and opened the door, and Sapph walked in.

"Whoa, nice room." Ruby complimented the clean room when they entered.

"It's the same as every other dorm room in this school." I said with a sigh. "Just cleaner."

We headed over to my bedroom, which I was embarrassed for everyone to crowd up in my bedroom. Blue opened my balcony door, and I puffed my cheeks. "We move the egg and get out of my room quickly, okay?"

"I don't know, I kind of like it in here."Gold said, looking around the room with a smirk.

We all turned to him, Sapph stopping , thinking the same thought when you're in a girl's room and someone says something of the sort. We all gave him shocked looks, and Gold flinched. "What?"

"PERVERT!" I screamed at him and kicked him in the shin.

As Gold cringed in pain, Ruby said, "Stop joking around guys, let's get moving." He said, and I pushed Gold out of my room quickly.

We all hopped the balcony bars onto Gold's balcony, and Blue toyed with the lock, then opened the door.

"You don't lock your balcony doors? Didn't we discuss this about, you know, the fans?" Red turned to Gold.

"I do." Gold said.

"But it opened." I said, pointing at Blue, Sapph, Ruby, Yellow, and Green entering the room.

"I know." Gold said, his eyes wide.

"…" The three of us stood there, silent.

"If Blue gets recruited into RGD, we're all dead." Red said, and Gold and Ruby nodded.

We finally entered Gold's room. It wasn't a mess as I thought it would be, even Blue and Sapph were surprised. It was actually what you would call clean.

"Gold…" Sapph began.

"Minds blown?" Gold said proudly.

"How could you do this to me?" Sapph said, looking down at her hands teary eyed, and we all stared at her in shock.

"Huh?" Gold gave her a weirded-out look.

"It was you I depended on… "At least it's not as bad as Gold's" I always told myself… but now…" Tears waterfalled out of Sapph's eyes in a comedic manner. "WHY?"

"Why would you even think that?" Gold asked her, a little angry.

"Egg." Blue pointed to the massive object in the middle of his room.

"Oh, right." Gold said, and we all gathered around it.

"…" Nobody knew what to say, scratch that, nobody could talk in such a tiny room filled with eight people.

"I say we move it downstairs." Green said casually raising a hand.

"But that'll mean I went up those stairs for nothing!" Sapph screamed.

"Uh huh." Blue said, and turned to her.

"I have feelings, you know!" Sapph screamed at her.

"Pick it up."

"No!"

"I can convince you"

"Not even you can."

"I can."

"No."

"Sapphire…"

**-o-**

She convinced her, the egg was on Sapph's back again.

We all filed downstairs, one after the other, Blue in front, Sapph right behind her. She grinned happily, but the rest of us were sick of doing stuff. We finally reached the ground floor, and Blue turned to Red. "Tell me, Red wasn't lying about a you guys not being a pigsty, right?" She asked them suspiciously.

"What? Of course not!" Gold assured.

"*Che*, a horrifying thought." Ruby said, putting his hands on his hips.

"So no surprises?" Blue asked again with a serious face.

"Nope." Red said.

"Good." She said, and reached for the door.

"By the way…" Red turned to Gold. "I still have some cake left, right?"

"Oh, yeah, we only blew up one half of it." Gold said, and waved the thought away.

"Good." He said.

"One more thing!" Blue yelled, and turned to everyone with her hand on the door knob. "_No one_ can know about the egg except us, okay?"

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Because, what if we get it taken away? Who knows what this school will do with it. No blab, no nothing, okay?" Blue said, and opened the door.

_POP POP_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Cheers were heard, and confetti rained over Blue, who froze in place.

Black and White held empty, just released, confetti poppers in their hands in front of the doorway. On the couches, Silver, Lyra, and Mamoru welcomed our party with presents and balloons. Dia was in the kitchen making cake and Pearl was helping Platina hang streamers. Lyra was jumping on one of the couches, and Silver sat on the couch with a turn of his head. Mamoru clapped her hands together excitedly, the Sapphire fan flashed a happy grin.

We stood there, horrified faces on. Sapph was right next to me holding the egg, and everyone stopped. Black and White turned to Sapph, as did the couch trio. Dia stopped stirring batter and Pearl and Platina fell over to the ground.

"Um…" White stood there, still in confetti popper position.

"Well, this is awkward." Black said.

* * *

Yay! Donezers.

I hope this wasn't as mind-mushing-like as the last chapter, hopefully things are cleared up.

BUT IT WAS SO SHORT! Sorry about that, but I wanted to get want I needed, more for the next chappie. Dun Dun Dun… okay, so… Light-Sakura, and Music Intuition, I've planned your OC's appearances! They'll be… sometime that I can't spoil for you. But anyway, Candy's coming back, you voted, and it will be near the very very end. But she (and some friends) will come. So, now that that'll all done, I'll ask you a question.

Name your top 3 favorite moments/events in the story.

I love to hear people's opinions. I'd love to hear your's, thanks a bunch! Well, preview time.

"Chapter 12: The Voice"

"Gold and Crys are in charge of taking care of the egg, but Blue has other plans, and Green has to stop her. Meanwhile, Red and Yellow have to stop Black, Pearl, and Lyra from letting the secret slip, and Sapph and Ruby discover the teacher's secret Town bar... Red, Green, Crys, and Sapph are visited by their inner selves, ensuring hilarity and ships (and not the ones that are endangering wailords...)"

Well, dear awesome reviewers, I bid you a slice of Red's Birthday Review Cake that Gold made. You can get into a major cake war with the flamers, and eat it too. The flamers, you guys can all lose your tastebuds.

Bye.

Till next time.

-Starri


	13. Chapter 12: The Voice

Delays, delays, I needed a break.

Okay, so I procrastinated.

But that's not the point. New chapter baby! Hilarity for all! Chant chant chaaant, blah blah. *Ahem* Well, it's this sub-arc is mostly MangaQuest, the egg raising "sub-arc" if you would like to call it. But the other ships are still coming! I will never leave out some good romance. /)=3=(\ myrrn myrrn. Oh my gosh, what am I doing. So, Crys and Gold try to cope with eachother to raise the egg, with Blue trying to get something more, but Green is getting in her way. On the B side, Red and Yellow try to stop Lyra, Pearl, and Black from letting the secret slip, and Ruby and Sapph find the teacher's Town bar… But in all the commotion, a voice will come to haunt them.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Warf Warf.

Crys: Do a real disclaimer for once!

Fine, I don't own Pokespe or Crys and her secret love for Gold. MANGAQUEST~! MANGAQUEST~!

Crys: Cut that out!

Blue: Oh, you know it's true.

Crys: Shut up!

* * *

_**Last Time of Amotodan**_

"*Ahem*" Blue cleared her throat. "Welcome, one and all to Blue's "Last time on", where we break the fourth wall and I tell you what happened in the last chapter. " She smirked. "I was specially chosen for this task due to my awesome story telling skills and creative speeches." Blue winked to the crowd. "So, basically what happened is that Sapph, Red, and I found an egg with our amazing skills. The egg was insanely heavy that only Sapph could pick it up, so she decided to throw it out the cave instead, endangering our lives and putting the rest of pokehumanity in stake."

"I did not!"

"Oh, yes you did. Well, we finally got it out of the tree it fell into, and went home. Crys started a food fight and Green and Ruby looked really awkward rolling around on the floor like that…"

"Don't put it in a way people will misunderstand!" The duo yelled at me. "You're the one who came home with a baby!"

"BABY POKEMON! It was an EGG!" I smack-kicked Ruby in the face and went back to the mic. " So, anyway, after we made them clean up, we decided to let Crys and Gold take care of the egg, and Sapph its own personal transporter since no one else can carry it. We went back to Crys' room, then Gold's room, but they were too small, so we went downstairs to the lobby. Except it was apparently _Red's BIRTHDAY_."

"I am at no fault for being born!" He yelled at me.

"Yeah, yeah. So, because of that, White, Black, Dia, Pearl, Platina, Silver, Lyra, even _Mamoru_, she's not even a main character—"

"NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" They all screamed at me.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING THIS _ENTIRE_ _TIME_?" I coughed. "*Ahem* So anyway, cliffhanger, stuff, yeah. Crys and Gold are totally in love. Green's a pervert. Ruby and Sapph are going to definitely have babies sometime, Black will be Black, Lyra will stalk Silver, SPECIALSHIPPING WITH ALWAYS BE MY TRUE OTP."

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted with a shocked face.

"Well, back to the chapter. Enjoy." I said and turned the channel back to Amotodan.

* * *

**A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day  
oOoOo  
Chapter 12: The Voice**

* * *

**October 16****th**

* * *

**Red's POV**

We quickly kicked White, Platina, and the others out of the house, literally. Well, Blue did. They were either worried or suspicious, I suspect the latter, because they sat out there and waited. We decided to tell them, but Pearl suggested the threesome thing, again, right when she got to Sapph, Blue, and my disappearance part. Sapph kicked him, Blue smacked him, and I kneed him in the stomach and he didn't speak another word about it. In the end, they went home, and Green (I think he was still angry at Pearl) forced them not to speak a word about it.

And school will still be school.

I slumped my head onto my textbooks, mentally slapping myself so I wouldn't fall asleep. Next to me, Yellow propped up a textbook and slept cute (I DID NOT SAY THAT, ERASE IT FROM YOUR MINDS), and Blue just slumped back in her seat, not even bothering to hide it, while behind her, Green just slept with his face in his arms.

Yep, it was a looong night.

_SMACK SMACK SMACK_

Ms. Roxanne stood above the three with a rolled up notebook in her hand, Yellow, Blue, and Green held their heads in pain while Ms. Roxanne struggled to keep a smile.

"So I see your _other_ daytime activities are more interesting than my class, are they?" She said with a crooked smile and dark eyes.

Blue and Yellow looked up at her with fear spread across their faces. "N-No ma'am…" Yellow stuttered.

She crossed her arms and huffed. "Good, now pay attention or I'll call Karen."

Yellow shivered and Blue went as white as a vanillice. Green sighed and set his head back on the desk.

Oh yeah, Karen was just promoted to Disciplinary Director, how fitting. I think the crime rate in this school just dropped by 90%.

I sighed, long night, even longer day.

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

"That's the line." I clicked the cap to my marker, then pointed to the black line I drew across the carpet, the egg being in the middle, of course.

He looked at it, then looked at me. "You do know how hard it will be to get that out, right?"

"Rrg! Jeez! Stop sounding like Ruby!" I coughed. "Anyway, I don't want a _foot_ over that line, okay? Stay on your side, and don't try anything!" I said through my teeth.

Gold groaned. "Aw, you're no fun, Super Serious Gal…"

"I'm not supposed to be, and STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I yelled at him, and he laughed. I used all of my willpower to not cross the line and beat the crap out of him, but it did call out Mega. "Vine whip." I told him, and the chikorita smacked Gold with its vines.

"Ow! Ow! Abuse!" Gold said, defending himself.

"This is self defense!" I argued.

"Defense from what?"

"Sexual harassment!" I said, and Mega whipped him more.

"Ow! Ow! Alright! I give! I give!" He cried and I called off Mega. He sighed in relief and sat back. "Violent much?"

"Hmph." I huffed, and sat on the farther end of the room, the side with access to my room. It was silent for a while, I sat against the window with Mega in my lap, and Gold flipped through a magazine on the other side of the room.

Man, this was boring.

I can't believe Blue forced me to skip school for this.

I waited, and Gold flipped through more magazines. Were those magazines more interesting than me? What the heck could be more interesting than—

Hold up.

"Is that porn?" I asked in my suspicion.

"WHAT?" He fell backwards as I said the dreaded word.

An anger mark popped onto my forehead, and my eyes narrowed. "What is that? Hentai manga? Pornography? Perverted stuff?"

"W-W-What are you talking about? Don't just scare me like that!" He stuttered.

I grew more and more irritated.

"Mega, vine whip." I told the chikorita.

"Chika!" He said, and flung his whips at Gold. In the midst of his beating, Mega grabbed the magazine.

"Hold up! Don't read tha—" He cried, but it was too late.

My face grew beet red, and I glared at Gold, may face as angry as a demon's. "Y-You… Pervert…" I growled. I don't know why I was so angry about this! He was looking at other girls? Wait, what was I thinking about? Was I jealous? Shut up, Crys! Before you think you're…

"W-W-Wait Crys, I can explain…" He laughed, but I was already on the other side.

I lifted up the sheets of his bed and looked under it.

"AAGH! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" Gold yelled, beginning to scoot away from me.

As I thought.

"Gooolld…" I grit my teeth and left the stash of books. He glared at him, my eyes blazing a furious fire. "You're such… a…" I stood up, my back hunched and my fists going for the kill.

"Wait… Crys… Can't we just talk this out? I mean…" For Gold, it was a rare phrase, but I was homicidal today.

"PERVERT!"

* * *

**Green's POV**

"Why are we here?" I asked Blue, who sat on the higher branch of the tree.

"Because this is where the real fun is." She said, holding up a pair of Ditty-binoculars. I have to say, what _doesn't_ she use that thing for?

"Weren't we at school?" I asked her again.

"We got sick."

"How?"

"You don't want to know what I told the nurse when she asked: "Both of you?" with a dirty look."

I cringed, that was not good.

"What about Red and Yellow?" I asked, hinting her usual target.

"I can take on a new ship every once in a while." She gave me a thumbs up and a wink.

I took note of the people she "shipped" as she called it. Her main OTP (One True Pairing, where the heck does she get all these terms?) was Red and Yellow. "They're "Special"" She said, "Special", she keeps writing about them in her notebook and stalking them. Every time, she has to drag me along. I sighed, at least thinking about this stuff passed time.

Next was Gold and Crystal, I feel really sorry for Crys on this one. "It's like they're from a manga!" She says. She's really excited about this one, she hopes they get married and have little Golds and Crystals. This one hurt my face from the facepalms, she always said something that made no sense, or made so much sense it was ridiculous.

Next we have Ruby and Sapphire, I find this one hard to comprehend due to the fact that they both hate eachother. "It's so frantic!" she says. Even though Sapph can be… um… how did Blue say it? "All Tsun-Tsun and ending with Dere-Dere."

I really have to figure out where she gets all these words and destroy their land, all of these fans of ships and have the urge to write about it, then use these weird terms about it. For all I know some weird person could be watching all of us and know our past and future and have the nerve to write about us in this manner, with all the "ship tease" and the "hilarity ensured" moments that make Blue think I'm a pervert and ruin my social life.

She also loves to toy with White and Black, Silver and Lyra (Why?) and Diamond and Platina. She said she named them stuff, but she won't tell be because they were originally her's and her's alone. She didn't want to let go of the originality and purity of the ships and create a romance army with her as the ruler.

Wait… who did she ship with herself?

She didn't ship me with anything.

Wait…

"Hey, Blue." I called to her.

"What? Crys just found Gold's porn stash." She said, not turning to me, but giggling happily.

"Who do you ship with yourself?" I asked.

She paused, then turned from the binoculars and to me, then back to the binoculars with a nervous face. "…Uh, no one."

"…" I looked at her with suspicious eyes. "Then what about me?"

She flinched, and began to sweat bullets. "…No one…"

"Really?" I asked her again.

"STOP PATORNIZING ME!"

"I'm not patronizing you, do you even know what that means?"

"NO IT JUST SOUNDED RIGHT!" She growled.

"Answer my question."

"Why, who do you want me to ship with?" She asked, giving me the eye.

"…"

"…"

"Nevermind" We both said at the same time and turned away from eachother.

Blue can't take a hint when it's staring her in the face when it relates to her.

**So that means you're hinting you want her to ship herself you with you.**

Wait, what? I didn't like Blue.

**Yes, you do**.

Who are you anyway?

**I'm you. I am all supreme in your dimension and can drag you into the pits of Groudon's layer.**

I don't care, just stop annoying me.

**I can do whatever I want, I'm you.**

Get out, I don't like Blue.

**You can't get rid of yourself, you'd have to throw yourself off a cliff for that. Or out of this tree, same thing.**

**And yes, you do.**

Shut up.

**Ah, but you're worried she likes the young Touya boy, don't you?**

Black? Okay, that's crossing the line.

**Hey, wait what are you doing? Impossible, you're actually getting rid of yourself. No! Stop! Forgive me!**

"Green, what are you doing?" Blue looked down at me with weirded out eyes as I fidgeted in the tree.

"I'm getting rid of myself." I said, kicking and punching the air.

"…" She turned back to her binoculars. "Perverted weirdo."

"I'm not a perv."

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

So we finally decided to do something.

I took notes on the exterior of the egg, jotting down important and detailed facts about it. Gold watched me from the other side of the room as I did so, wait, wasn't this supposed to be _his_ job?

"You're the worker, I supervise." He said after I asked him about the contradiction.

"That's the most clichéd excuse I've ever heard." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Clichéd, but reasonable." Gold smirked, and stuck a potato chip in his mouth.

"Okay, what do you have as a "supervisor"?"

"Have?"

"Information." I said, and waited for a response.

He thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers in realization. "I know how this thing can help you when it hatches, not matter what it is."

"Oh, really?" I gave him a look, putting one hand on my hip.

"Yeah." He nodded with a grin. "Well, you see, as I read (online), the sounds of a newborn's cries increase milk production in a female's breast. So if you were just to hang around here, then the pokemon will surely help with your boobs develo—"

I gripped his neck with such murderous intent.

"GOLD YOU PERVERT!" The screams were heard from even outside.

"Crossing the line! You're crossing the line again!" He cried for help, trying to release from my homicidal grip.

* * *

**Green's POV**

"Great Gold! Arouse her with your perverted charm!" Blue laughed, not looking away from the binoculars. She had crossed her own line by setting up a sound… whatever it's called, and used it to listen to Gold and Crys' conversations. It had a satellite and headphones and everything.

Why the hell was I still here?

All I had to do was sit in this tree and stare at Blue all day.

**Oh, you know you like it.**

I thought I got rid of you.

**Me too, but it turns out I was right, you can't get rid of yourself. Figures.**

Why are you back?

**Well I am the **_Ship Tease_** part of you. I am meant to Ship you until you and Blue give birth to a bunch of Blues and Greens. Or Turquoises, Sea Greens, you get what I mean.**

Gross! What in Arceus name goes on in your mind?

**I'm you, this is exactly why goes on in your mind.**

Huh? What are you… No. I do not think about that.

**Oh yes you do, should I talk about the thoughts you had about when you and Blue *cough cough nudge nudge*were in bed and Blue was—**

OKAY SHUT UP SHUT UP, I think we've heard enough.

**Me too. Well, it makes sense you're in love with the woman, she's like a cat after all, isn't she?**

For the last time, I'm not in love with— Wait, how did you know about that?

**I'm—**

Oh, right.

I thought about my thing for cats. No one (except myself and "myself") knew about it. You see, cats have always been a fascination on mine…

_**Pointless Flashback**_

It was back when I had a personality and Gramps had a mullet.

I was flipping through one of the pokemon dictionaries he had on the lab table. I was almost at my goal about reading about 300 pokemon, and when I flipped to the succeeding page… there it was. The feline's pointed ears and fluffy tail, it was so intruding to me. The silky pelt and frail body… the fact that they were able to eat those stupid rattata that kept screwing up our garbage. It was just…

Amazing.

"Gramps!" I called out to the retro professor behind me.

"What is it, Green?" He said, turning around and his brown mullet and a brilliant (it was really creepy) grin accompanying him.

"Loose the mullet!" I commanded him.

"NEVER!" He cried, thrusting the vial he was holding into the air. "Even if you _are_ my grandson, this hair… this beautiful mullet if mine is like a precious child to me. I WILL NEVER SHAVE IT OFF!" (Now you know why Gramp's hair is so nearly cut.)

"Gramps, you're weird." I sighed, and he looked like a pikachu had just bolted him at the statement. "But look at this magnificent creature!" I held up the dictionary with my tiny (yet strong, that dictionary with gigantic) hands.

"Skitty?" He recognized the creature.

"Is there not another pokemon like it?" I asked with my eyes shining.

"Well, there's delicatty, it's evolution, glameow, meowth…"

"Number 28?" I remember meowth. "It's the same as this fabulous pokemon?" (Man, I had such a Ruby vocabulary back when I was little.)

Gramp's mullet swung was he moved, and put on another creepy grin. "Yes, it is a feline, like that skitty."

"Really? Can I catch it? Where can I catch it?" I gasped and overflowed him with questions. (Did I mention I had a personality back when I was little?)

"NO!" He yelled at me, making me almost fall out the chair from flinching. He pointed at me and glared. "Because of public television, MEOWTH IS NOW THE FACE OF THE DISATEROUS TEAM ROCKET! IT IS NOW AGAINST KANTO LAW FOR KIDS UNDER THE AGE OF 18 TO CATCH ONE!"

At that point, my entire life shattered.

_**Later on in life…**_

I met Ruby, and was enlightened (on the inside, I lost my social skills and personality at this time) to discover he had a skitty, until…

"It was taken away by the school, now all I have is Zuzu." Even he seemed disappointed about it as he released the bland, blue reptile, and it opened its mouth and tauntingly looked up to me and said "Mud."

I have now set my goal on recovering the feline.

_**END of Pointless Flashback**_

"Green, what are you mumbling about? Skittles or something? Now's not the time to taste the rainbow, Green." Blue looked down at me and gave me a weird look, kind of creeped out.

"Nevermind." I said, and she shrugged and continued to stalk the poor duo.

* * *

**Red's POV**

"Where do you think Blue and Green ran off to?" Yellow asked me in the middle of court.

I threw the dodge ball to the other side and turned to her. "Probably on some weird mission that doesn't involve us for once." I shrugged.

Blue's missions that involved Yellow and I…

The date, the play, the kis—

I flushed, and Yellow must have been thinking the same thing because she did the same. Did I really like Yellow? Get a hold of yourself, Red! She's adorable, short _is_ adorable. She's sweet, her smile is cute, I hang around her a lot, she give me encouragement…

Shut up Red, you're not making things any better.

**Oh, yes you are.**

GAH! Who're you?

**I'm you! Your inner self sent to haunt you!**

What?

**Nevermind, it doesn't matter who I am. But you are in the brink of discovering your inner feelings for this small, cute young girl you've got your eyes on!**

I'm WHAT?

**You know, that point where all the readers yell "I KNEW IT!" and "FINALLY!"**

Readers?

***Ahem* I didn't say that. But you should put more thought into this, me, you're on the brink of your future here, just like the Green boy.**

A green bo… oh, you mean, Green, don't you?

**Yes, he too is in denial, but you have a chance! You aren't as oblivious as Black… oh, well, maybe you are. But you aren't as thickheaded as Gold!**

True, I could… No, you can't trick me into this.

**Oh, yes I can, watch me**.

**1. What is Yellow's favorite singer?**

Idol Grace.

**Yep! 2. What is Yellow's favorite color?**

Blue. (Ironic, isn't it?)

**Correct! 3. Who is the person Yellow likes?**

HOW IN MEWTWO'S NAME SHOULD I KNOW THAT?

**Correct! 4. Where was your first date?**

Correct? Wait, what? Huh? Um… The Town?

**Yep! 5. Where was your first kiss?**

WHAT? WHO ARE YOU, BLUE?

**Answer the question.**

…Backstage, after the pla—

**WRONG! 6…**

Wrong? Is it because it didn't count as an actual kiss? Wait, why am I asking this?

**Because you care. 6. Who does Red like?**

Yellow?

**Yay for Red! **

Huh… WAIT A MINUTE!

**Well, good for you, outer me, you've finally admitted your true feelings. Congrats, congrats.**

I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!

**Oh, yes you did. Clap for the young man, readers. (A/N: Please put it in your review if you clapped)**

HOLD UP! DON'T YOU—

Oh, he's gone.

"Red! Watch out!" One of my teammates called out to me.

I snapped back into reality, just in time to dodge another ball from the other side.

Yellow ran up to me. "Are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot."

I blushed, "Uh, yeah, I'm fine." And dodge another ball.

Yellow ducked and stared at the other side of the court. The fourth years and first years were having a joined gym session since _someone_ blew up the lab *chough*Pearl*cough*. Platina was on the sidelines, watching Pearl and Dia play and drinking tea from a thermos. She wore bloomers like Yellow (Now DON'T SAY ANYTHING), and the guys wore shorts, first years blue, fourth years green. While the fourth years were stronger, the first years were young and, well, hyper.

"YEAH!" Pearls voice echoed right after the dodge ball smacked off one of our players. Dia smirked at the accomplishment and high fived Pearl, who was jittery and sparky, like Pika.

"Mission 2, cut down Pearl's sugar intake." I noted, and sighed, writing down in my mental notebook.

**Add "Actually kiss Yellow" in there too.**

Oh, shut up.

**Seriously, kid, you're just pitiful.**

I grabbed one of the remaining dodge balls from the floor and tossed it in one hand. I locked on Pearl, who seemed to be a threat from Platina Cookie intake. ("They're like dog treats, except Pearl treats.") I drew back my arm to threw the ball.

"Heh, you think you can get me out just like that, Red?" Pearl taunted, and I flinched at the remark and took note of his competiveness on Sugar-high Mode. "You wouldn't have the arm of that thing that hatched out of that egg."

_SMACK_

The ball collided with Pearl's face. I dusted off my hands and sighed.

"That was close, wasn't it?" Yellow sighed, looking at me.

"Egg?" A girl on the other team looked at me. "What's with Red and an egg?"

"You mean like a kid?" Someone gasped. "Red's having a kid?"

Everyone gasped, and I facepalmed as Yellow flinched.

"With who?"

A girl on the other team turned to us, and I recognized her as one of the top members of the RGD Fanclub, on _my_ side.

"De Verde! Your reaction is suspicious!" She cried.

"_What?_" Yellow cried, her reaction with a face of horror.

"Could it be—" The girl gasped. "It was you, you preg—"

"I am not! I'm perfectly fine!" Yellow cried. "And I'm not having a c-ch-chi…"

But the news spread like wildfire.

"RED AND YELLOW ARE GOING TO HAVE _LITTLE _REDS AND YELLOWS?" The cry was heard from even our teachers, Maylene and Brawly.

"LISTEN TO US!" We cried. Man, this was total Déjà vu.

"Get back to the game!" One of the disqualified competitors called out.

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

After Gold recovered from me almost strangling him to death, we went back to the egg topic.

"How do you hatch it?" I asked it.

"Crys, Crys, Crys." He waved his finger around like I knew nothing. "You can't _make_ it hatch, it needs time."

"Then…" I clenched my fists. "…WHY AM I STILL HERE?"

He shrugged. "Because Red said so, I guess."

**Oh, really?**

Geh! Who in Arceus' name are you?

**Well, silly, I'm you!**

Impossible, I'm not diagnosed with this kind of mental disorder.

**Anyway, I'm here to help you with your unknown psychological attraction to the opposite sex! Aka Gold.**

WHAT?

**That's right! I'm here to…**

**MANGAQUESTSHIP!**

And what the hell is that?

**I would answer you, but I would be betraying my fellow brethren by breaking the fourth wall.**

The fourth what?

***Ahem* So anyway, I'm here to help you with your mental issues.**

All you have to do is leave for that, you know.

**Ouch, that's harsh. But no worries! **

Ugh.

***Pops imaginary confetti popper* You're going to finally admit your feelings for G-O-L-D!**

I am? Wait, WHAT?

**I would love to take over your body or something, but unfortunately, I can't do that.**

Thank Arceus.

**But I can torture you until you do! Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it.**

Okay, shut up, I thought I was smarter than this.

**Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do It. Do it. Do it.**

…Okay, now that just sounds wrong.

**Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it.**

SHUT UP!

**THEN DO IT!**

NO!

**MENTALLY!**

WILL THAT SHUT YOU UP?

**YES!**

"I LOVE YOU!"

I then froze, in that position. Standing up, my fists in the air and Mega frozen in shock at my feet. Gold was staring at me with wide eyes and his mouth open, looking up from the egg.

"_What_?" He asked, totally not suspecting the confession.

**Yay**

THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT.

**-o-**

"YES!" Blue pumped her fist into the air, and laughed mechanically, not turning away from the binoculars. At the same time, Green did a face palm.

**-o-**

"…CATS!" I suddenly added at the end.

Gold felt a deep black hole of disappointment open inside his stomach. "…cats?"

"Y-Yeah! Cats are marvelous, their sheik exterior and keen, independent minds, truly amazing, don't you think?" I laughed nervously, improvising a little too cheaply.

"…right…" Gold looked away, a dark, crestfallen expression on his face.

"?" I looked at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just a fire burning down my castle of hope." He said, huddling into the feeble position and the air around him growing heavy.

"…uh, okay." I said, and turned back to the egg, starting to sketch out its shape and design.

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

"How long have you been here?"

"One year longer than you."

"And. We. Are. Lost. WHY?" I screamed throughout the Town.

Or wherever we were.

It looked like the town, only more… city-like. We decided to take a detour through the forest on the way to buy some more supplies for Ruby after school. After 30 minutes of walking and fifty pokemon battles, we ended up here. There was barely anyone in this ghost town, okay, we haven't seen a single body (which was half reassuring) since we got here.

"STUPID GIRLY BOY!" I yelled and Ruby flinched.

"Why is this _my_ fault?" He cried, his eyebrows scrunched.

"Because if it wasn't for your decrease on sewing products we wouldn't _be_ here in the first place! Look! I can't even see the blue sky! It was daytime like, two seconds ago!" I said, pointing up to the dark, starless sky.

Ruby and I stared up at it for a while, then we looked at eachother. He shrugged and said nothing.

"GAH!" I clutched my face. "Let's just find some humanity!"

"Agreed." He said and we walked down the streets.

It nothing like I've ever seen before, nothing like this on Hoenn. Flashing lights and tall buildings, casinos, everything was here, everything in one single place.

"See anyone?" I asked, looking around, putting a hand to my forehead to search around the city.

"Yes…" He said, trailing off.

"REALLY? What did you fin… d." My enthusiasm was destroyed when I caught him gazing dreamily into a store window.

"Beautiful, isn't it Sapphire? Absolutely gorgeous, unlike anything I've seen before." He said with starry eyes, his hands clasped together and pressing against his cheek. He stared at the red velvet gown with such admiration and affection it made me sick.

**LOVE SICK!**

AFGHJKLAS WHO'RE YOU?

**I'm the demon of your thoughts, you!**

Huh?

**Trust me, I don't want to do this either.**

Figures.

**But anyway, you're in L-A-V-E, aren't you?**

L… a… v… Lave?

**L-u-v? L-i-o-v-e? L-a-u-v-e?**

L-o-v-e?

**Yeah! That!**

L… o… v… What the… WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT?

**Please, just admit it so I can stop talking about this.**

Admit that I'm in love with RUBY?

**I never said that.**

I'm—

I slapped a hand over my mouth.

Ruby turned to me with weirded out eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just mentally killing myself." I said, clutching my fist and my eyebrow twitching angrily, my face heating up at the same time.

"Uh… okay." He said and turned back to the display.

Okay, "me", what exactly are you getting at?

**Admit that you're in love with pretty boy over here, and I'll leave, okay?**

I'm not in love with Ruby!

**Why can't my job be easy?**

Get out.

**I'm supposed to make you admit your feelings. Like the last three.**

Last three?

**Uh… nevermind, just admit it. Uh… mentally.**

No, I'm not falling for that.

**Wow, your smarter than the genius, at this, anyway. **

Can you _please_ leave.

**No matter how much I want to, I can't. Look, all you have to do it force yourself to do it. One… two… I love—**

NO.

**Crap, well, this is a pain.**

You're a pain.

**So you are.**

I am… oh, don't trick me like that!

**Oh, if that were intentional, I would use it in an instant to get out of this job. I wanted to work at the Violence Department, but **_**no, **_**there was only **_**one**_** job available and it **_**had**_** to be this one!**

I feel your pain.

**Just remember and get it over with!**

No! I won't… wait, remember?

**Whoops, looks like they're dragging me back. Man, I should have done that earlier. Well, bye.**

Wait! What are you—

***Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

"CRAP! I LOST HER!" I screamed.

"Lost _who_?" Ruby was finished with his business with the dresses and was standing in front of me with a shocked face.

"Uh, no one." I said quickly and wave it off.

"Come on, I found something." He said, and grabbed my wrist and dragged me over and deeper into the city.

Then we found the place I will soon regret visiting.

"What?" My eye twitched as we looked up to the sign.

"There are people inside, a lot of people." He said. "Come on."

"Wait, but it says—"

"Would you rather be out here on the streets?" He asked, opening the door.

"Actually, ye— WHOA!" He jerked me inside and the door slammed shut behind us.

And there we saw it.

It was a bar, all of our teachers (minus the underaged) and supervisors partied on tables and drank it up in this one place. Mechanical laughter, chatter, and pointless group sing-alongs were heard throughout the bar. We stood there in shock, Ruby's hand still gripping my wrist, and our mouths hanging open.

"I told you we should have stayed outside." I whispered to him.

"Leave, quickly, leave now." He commanded, and we turned to the door.

"HEY HEY HEY!" A hulky voice called out, and chills crawled up our spines. We turned around slowly, only to see our counselor heading right towards us with drunk red face.

Crasher Wake, the second year's counselor laughed so hard it shook the building. "What's the school's lovely couple doing here?"

"Lovely…" I began.

"…Couple?" Ruby said, and out faces deformed.

"AHAHAHA! Can't take a good joke? I wasn't kidding!" He laughed. "Well, how'd you like to join us, kids?" He said, and held up a wooden mug of beer.

"Um… we're underage." Ruby pointed out, looking around nervously.

"Oh, we know." Ms. Erika walked up to us, her face red and she giggled behind the sleeve of her kimono.

"But we don't care!" Mr. Blaine, the third year science teacher slung his arm around my shoulders in an unbalance manner, stumbling a bit.

The art teacher, Burgh, wobbled forward, his face red. "Because, we're all…"

"DRUNK~!" The entire bar cheered, and began to suck us into the void.

"Ruby, I'm scared." I said, as Byron and Watson began to pull me in.

"Me too, Sapph." He turned to me, Chuck and Morty grabbing his arms. "Me too."

* * *

**Red's POV**

"Hi, Black, White." I opened the door with a sluggish arm, tired from the gym battles we had, Yellow tailing right behind me.

"Afternoon." Black set down the newspaper he held and popped some bubble gum he had. Poka was on his shoulder, reading with him.

"Hey." A girl leaning on the counter waved, but it wasn't White.

"Lyra?" Yellow recognized, and my eye twitched. It was the most dangerous source of secret keepers.

"Yep!" She cheered. She was wearing _that_ outfit today, poufy white hat and all.

"So, come to buy something?" Black leaned forward with pleading eyes.

"Uh…" Actually, we were checking on if they revealed anything, but…

"Is that the new article of _PokeBattle Monthly_?" I asked, pointing to the magazine on the rack behind Black.

"Yep! Just in!" Black patted the rack. "Just 7000T and you're good to go!"

"Seriously? I haven't read it in over a year!" I grabbed the magazine and began to flip through it.

_RING_

"Yep, this is the place!" A group of three girls entered the store, a bunch of first years.

"Awesome, I wonder if they really have it!" They said, and ran over to the souvenirs section, then there was a squeal that pierced Yellow and my ears. Then the threesome ran back over with an small, oval shaped souvenir on a pedestal in one girl's hands. "Is this really it?"

"A Zora egg replica? Yep, that's it." Lyra nodded, and Black gave her an "isn't this supposed to be my job" look.

They squealed, and Yellow and I flinched at the sound, slowly looking up from the magazine and turning to them.

"How much?" One girl asked, her actions like a dog wagging its tail.

"10000T" Black said, taking the souvenir.

"Awesome! So cheap!" Another girl cheered, and they all pitched in and threw some money onto the counter.

Lyra snicked.

Yellow and I immediately perked up to the sound.

"You know, funny story, yesterday…" She began.

"Oh, you mean the egg?" Black looked up at her, and scanned the item.

"Yeah! I wonder what will hatch from it." Lyra nodded, smirking.

"Egg?" The girls said simultaneously.

"Yeah, you see Blue, Sa—"

_SMACK_

Yellow immediately grabbed Lyra's ear and I slapped my hand over Black's mouth. "AHAHAHA! Oh, Ly, that was a good one!" Yellow laughed nervously.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Lyra cried as Yellow pinched her ear.

"Black, you know, have you been taking your pills lately?" I improvised, sweating nervously.

"Pills?" The girls asked simultaneously again.

"Y-Yeah!" Yellow said, going along with it. "Black here has… a, um… special eye, uh, problem!"

"Yeah!" I followed along. "He… um, sees things that are unreal! He tells Lyra everything."

"Why?" They asked.

"I thought White was his girlfriend." The girl in the middle said, picking up her recently bought item.

"Not (yet) so." Yellow said, laughing nervously. "Lyra is his, uh, psychiatrist!"

"Yep! And Black's visions are really interesting! They're amazing to hear about." I said, and Black struggled, trying to pry my hand off his mouth.

"Wow! I thought they were talking about an actual egg for a second." One girl laughed.

"Me too! Let's come every day! Tell everyone about the awesome vision guy!" The last girl cheered, and they all left the store with laughter.

Black finally pried my hand off his mouth, and Lyra was released from Yellow's grip, but it was all too late. They all stared out the door with blank looks on their faces, and Yellow and I sighed in relief.

"I think… you just got publicity for the store." Lyra said, rubbing her ear and staring out the glass windows in amazement.

"But for all the wrong reasons." Black said.

"Your fault." Yellow and I said at the same time to Lyra.

"Hey!" Lyra protested. "Myself told me to confess, but I didn't want to confess about _that_!"

"You too!" I called out.

Black and Yellow looked up at me. "_HUH_?" They gave us weird looks.

"Nothing." Lyra and I said at the same time, and looked away.

* * *

**Green's POV**

Time finally passed, and it was soon nighttime. Blue and I returned to the my apartment to check up on Gold and Crys in person. Fortunately, the duo had moved downstairs due to stress and strangulation. Crys and Gold sat on opposite side of the coffee table, the TV turned on to a Korean soap opera. Crys was slumped on the couch from exhaustion, staring at the television with blank eyes, while Gold was huddled up in the feeble position, still.

"Oh, hi." He mumbled.

"Hey, guys!" Blue cheered and happily skipped to our fridge to eat something.

"Why can't you wait to get home?" I asked her.

"Because _some people_," She looked at the three of us in the room (Ruby wasn't here). "Gave us a complete _famine_ back at our apartment, so I'm eating out of yours." She said, pulling out the banana crème pie Gold made yesterday and setting it on the table, then went to look for knife.

"Sorry, Crys' fault." I nodded my head over to Crys, who was staring at the TV.

"Not as much fault on how much agony Chang Jong-Kyu gave to Kim Min-Ho." Crys said with a blank stare as a female's bawling erupted from the surround sound. "You don't deserve him… Min-Ho…"

"…" Blue and I stared at them with disturbed faces.

"Hey." The door opened again, and Blue's favorite couple walked in sluggishly.

"There you two are! Have a nice date together?" She asked, giving them a thumbs up.

"A what?" Yellow flinched.

"Tsk tsk." Blue waved a finger at them. "Don't be like that, just improve the relationship and I'm sure you can do better than _that_." She laughed.

"Relationships…" Gold sighed, growing more depressed.

"Relationships…" Crys sighed and gazed at the TV.

"Relationships…" I sighed, staring at everyone, then Blue, then looking at the ground.

"Relationships…" Both Red and Yellow sighed, looking away from eachother.

"Huh? What's wrong with everyone? Green? Not you too, I'll give you some Skittles later!" I cried.

_BANG_

The door was kicked open, and Ruby and Sapph walked in, Sapph half asleep, half drowsy on Ruby's back. Ruby panted, sweat beading down both of their faces and their clothes messed up (to Ruby's chagrin), and Sapph red faced.

"Moooaar… Mooorre…" She groaned, hugging Ruby's neck and rubbing her face into it. "I want mooorre Ruby… give me… more…" She whined on Ruby's back.

We all stared at Ruby with wide, dark circled, eyes, our pupils shrunk and fixed on the couple.

Ruby flinched at the realization of what we were thinking. "Hold up! This isn't what it looks like guys!"

"Ruby…" Blue trailed off, dropping her fork of pie.

"…" Gold and Crys even snapped out of confusion.

"Oh my Arceus…" Yellow gasped, and Red stood stone cold next to her.

"Why is everyone so perverted today?" I asked, looking around at everyone.

**Maybe it's you.**

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

DONE! DONE!

Once again, I'm really really sorry for the late update.

Sorry if you were confused, but I decided to change this chapter a bit for hilarity. The title is more fitting too. Did you like it? Like it, I worked my butt off for this.

Well, now time for the review question… **IMPORTANT INFO:**

"_How's the best you can do in a __**Fan Art Contest**__?"_

That's right folks, by June 1rst (or earlier), you have the chance to win a special _**Amotodan Art Contest**_ (Cue Cheers). Just submit by review or PM me questions or artwork that you would like to enter and it's as simple as that! First place gets a request for their favorite scene from the story to be manga-tized by me, Starri. Second place gets a picture of their favorite couple, and Third gets a picture of Yellow riding the Nyan Cat. (Look it up and NYAN FOREVER.) Everyone who enters gets their picture posted up one my website.

Ahem, well, enough of that, what about the _daily_ question?

Name what scene you would like to see in an anime?

Well, now for the summary.

"Chapter 13: The Magazine Quiz of Truth"

"White gets another bonus from the school in her latest order. It's a girl's magazine, and it has a love compatibility quiz inside! She has to see and test the scenarios out first, and guess what characters are conveniently mirroring these certain situations? Will White ever find her way into Black's heart?"

Well, eat the Oreo of Chu and transform into a magnificent pikachu or raichu! Zap and electrocute all those people who have shunned you in High/Middle/Elementary school and get the revenge you want with Iron Rail, Thunder, Attract, and who can forget Surf? You flamers can get set out by my surf of extinguishing.

Look forward to the next chappie!

-Starri


	14. Announcements and Contests

**An announcement that has fooled you all into thinking I made an actual update.**

Sorry for the procrastination (YES I ADMIT IT), but I've been busy. Busy putting evil it it's place and bringing justice where it belongs. That's right, for the past few weeks, I have been Defense Attorney _STARRAN PIA KAY VALENTINE_! …It's not my actual name, but it's my full _FanFiction_ name… that I just made up now BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT. I AM ADDICTED TO ACE ATTORNEY AND I'M LOVIN' IT! YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM THIS OBSESSION, IT'S TOO GOOD. HNNNNHGG!

…*cough*…

Anyway, I just came here to tell you all of a couple things.

**1. The contest deadline is going to be extended.**

Until **Tuesday, June 7th**, mates. Assuming most of you have already forgotten, I am giving you a chance to work on your projects (assuming most of you are bothering to do one…) until then.

I WOULD BE SO HAPPY I WOULD CRY IF YOU GUYS DREW OR WROTE ME SOMETHING. (about Amotodan, of course.)

So go out there and DRAW OR WRITE YOUR LITTLE HEARTS OUT. SUBMIT. SUBMIT. SUMIT.

Moving on…

**2. I'm updating YUNO UFO first.**

That story needs to go somewhere.

…

Well, that's it.

See y'all.

-Starri


	15. Chapter 13: Golden Days, Crystal Memory

WELCOME TO THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY~~~!

Of Amotodan. Well, it's time for an installment of everyone's favorite PokeComedy, A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day. You want to know the truth about the title? … There is none… Like Blue says, it just sounded cool. I didn't even know what Miscellaneous meant until I looked it up. But I'm planning transforming this story do it _does_ have a meaning! You just wait for it! I've planned to make the title have a meaning!

Writer's block is evil. It's like candy corn. I'm horribly sorry for this chapter being late guys. That's all I have to say. DAMMIT WRIGHTER'S BLOCK. (No, I did not misspell "writer's". ACE ATTORNEY FTW!)

Disclaimer: Well it makes words… and no.

* * *

_**Last Time on Amotodan…**_

"Hey, Crys here." Crystal spoke into the microphone. "Well, Blue's not the only one that can give a speech. A few days ago, about four days ago, Red and Yellow were busy shutting Pearl, Lyra, and Black up from spilling the secret. But they did have some… problems… "

"Thanks a lot Pearl." Red glared at the blonde boy with absolute anger and irritation, while Yellow joined him.

"Hey! It's not my fault they thought Yellow was pregnant!" Pearl protested.

"Never speak of it!" Red used all of his will power to keep from strangling the boy.

Crystal coughed, and the scene switched over to the girl with the microphone. "Well, anyways, the closet pervert and I took care of the egg… kind of. While, in the meantime, Blue force Green to hide and a tree and STALK GOLD AND I!"

"Hey, you can't stop me and Green's love for Skittles." Blue folded her arms and nodded like a boss.

"I wasn't talking about Skittles." Green told Blue, narrowing his eyes.

"…_Anyways_." Crys looked around awkwardly. "Sapph got drunk, and had… um… with… Ruby…"

"This is all a misunderstanding! She was drunk!" Ruby cried.

"What happened?" Sapph asked, still confused.

"Nothing, nothing happened at all, Sapph." Crys said, and turned back around. "Well, enjoy. We sure won't."

* * *

**A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day  
oOoOo  
Chapter 13: Golden Days and Crystal Memories  
**

* * *

**October 20****th**

* * *

**Gold's POV**

_CLICK_

And at that moment, Sapph grabbed me by the shoulders, looked me in the eyes and screamed those three fatal words.

"I love you!"

Silence…

We turned, and froze. Crys dropped her bag of clothes, staring at the two of us from the door of the shop, her hands crept up to her face as she stared in horror at the sight, trying to fight back tears that welled up to her face. Blue grit her teeth and pulled out her trusty blue notebook.

"Sapph…"

Crys ran, and Blue stopped writing.

"Crys…?…!"

"No, wait!"

Yes, there was a sure explanation for all of this, and it all began that morning, during hot chocolate and cookies at the guy's apartment. Sapphire was just curious, you see…

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

"Hey, guys, how are babies made?"

Chocolate was spat.

I hacked vigorously, trying to clear my throat. Green whipped some hot chocolate off his face and stared at the girl beside me. Blue and Gold looked at eachother, and grinned, then turned back to Sapphire with those devious-looking smiles of theirs. Surprisingly, Crystal was looking around, confused, just like Sapph. Yellow was shivering of the couch, blushing furiously and Red, sitting down next to her, tried to calm her down.

"Um… Did I say something wrong…?" Sapph asked, more confused than ever.

"_No_." Blue told her, putting a hand up in protest, gripping her chocolate mug in passion. "You said something so perfect it made everyone's stomach jump with surprise."

"Oh." Sapph stayed silent for a while, looking down at her mug. Then she looked at us all again and said, "But none of you answered my question."

I coughed again, and glared at her. Was she joking? Sapph, don't joke around people like Blue and Gold. Don't. Just. Don't.

"*Ahem*" Gold cleared his throat and lay back in the couch. "Well, if Ruby isn't going to answer his wife, I guess I'll answer. Let's see, where to begin… Ah! So, when a woman and a man are in a bed together, with no—"

About half of us attacked Gold at once. I jumped over the coffee table and tackled him, Green punched him in the face, Red stood up and kicked him in the stomach, and Yellow leapt over and pushed him off the couch. Crys flinched, pushing herself away from the battlefield. All of us immediately shot back to our seats, and stared as Gold pushed himself back up.

"What the hell was that for?...!" He cried, clutching his stomach and rubbing his face.

"How could you tell her about that? The entire concept of it is…" Yellow cringed mid-sentence.

Crys took another sip of her hot chocolate. "I don't see what's wrong with it, really."

We turned to her, and stared, out eyes bugging out at her outburst. She gave us a weirded out look. "W-Why are you guys looking at me like that?" She said, sliding farther away from us on the couch. "Stop it, it's creepy."

"Oh, we're just surprised." I said, crossing my arms, trying to take a hold on the current situation. Sapph was looking around, too insanely confused to say anything.

"_You_ of _all people_." Blue snickered. "You're the one who doesn't think it's a problem that Gold tells Sapph how babies are made."

"Uh… Nobody's answered me yet." Sapph said, raising her hand.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll know sometime today." Blue reassured her, waving a hand in her direction. She then turned to Crystal and grinned. "So, Ms. Genius, what do you think?"

"Well, unless there's nothing about swanna labor laws then there's no problem, right?"

We all froze.

Okay, now I'm confused _and_ screwed.

"What?" Red said.

Gold sat there like a statue, and slowly moved his eyes towards Crys. "Wait, you're not saying…"

"After a man and woman get married, a baby sender gets a ticket and the mommy gets _fat_, then after the mommy loses enough weight, they reward them with a child, right?" Crys said with a straight face.

More silence.

"Or at least, that's what my mom told me." She continued, and finished off her hot chocolate.

Even more silence.

"Um… Crys? How old were you when she told you that?" Blue asked, trying to hold in her laughter.

"How old?" Crys asked, giving her a look. "The same as I am now, she told me again last month when our neighbors suddenly got a baby after the mother lost a bunch of weight. But she first told me when I was seven, when I walked onto her and Dad watching this one R-rated movie in the middle of the night when they showed this bed and it was moving a lot."

"Oh my Arceus." Yellow said, the hot chocolate slipping from her hands.

"I can't believe this." I said, burying my face into my hands.

"This is madness." Red sighed, rubbing his temples.

"No, this is **S**hi**P****-**Te**A**se-**R**eali**T**y-**A**ction!" Blue cheered, pulling out her notebook and calling out her Ditty-pen, and began to attack the once-blank page with her dirty thoughts.

"Why am I still here?" Green asked. There was a pause, and he suddenly grew irritated. "Shut up."

Great, Green was talking to himself.

Moreover what was I going to do with this situation? I was as more confused than a slowpoke. Sapph was asking the fateful question was bound to trigger something really, really horrible. Why, guys, why do you always do this to me?

And I really, really hated being right.

* * *

**Gold's POV**

I really didn't expect that out of Crys.

I mean, I was able to pry that information, well, the _real_ information, out of my father when I was five. I had no idea what went on in Crys' household, but it surely was messed up.

I chuckled to myself, and strode down the walkway to the cake shop. We settled the matter back at the apartment, and Green kicked everyone out of the house so he could sleep. Remember, never wake up Green at five in the morning on a holiday to invite the girls over for breakfast. Looking up at the sign, I remembered the events of that "double date"-like experience we had here at _Special Town Cakeshop._

"_Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You…!" She glared at me with those serious eyes of her's. _

"_Too late, indirect kiss." I laughed at her eating off the fork I fed her with, and letting out a laugh._

Crys nearly fell out of her seat for that one, and Ruby kept on staring at us like we were like one of Crys' Korean soap operas. Too bad that fangirl had to show up, disappointment overwhelmed me at that point. I haven't seen them in a while, either they've gotten stealthier or girls like Crys and Sapph have been scaring them off, another good charm of her's.

Crys wasn't like many girls I've met. She wouldn't come any closer when I flirted with her, and she had the tendency to hit me with books or have her chikorita whip me to unconsciousness. It was just a joke at first, but I started enjoying it. If she would ever ask me to marry her I would definitely say yes.

"_I LOVE YOU…" She paused. "…CATS…!"_

I slumped over and sighed in dismay.

Most. Depressing. Moment. In. My. Life.

In only a few more seconds I would have kissed her. I'm not even kidding.

Stupid cats, they're out to get me, I swear.

"Why do stupid cats always ruin my social life?" I groaned.

"Well if you're going to stand there and block the door, don't complain about your love life while doing so."

I turned, and Sapphire waved at me.

"Move I want some chocolate." She said, and kicked me out of the way and slammed the door to the cake shop open, and walked in.

I sat there for a moment and stared. "W-Wait! I'm hungry too!"

**-o-**

"You know, no one really answered my question." Sapph complained, stabbing into her cake like an angry scyther. She looked up at me with hopeful eyes, and I sighed and shook my head.

"Sorry, Blue would find out, and she would kill me." I told her.

"You don't know that." Sapph reassured.

"No, she has…" I looked around suspiciously. "…ways…"

Sapph's eyes widened in realization, and our eyes darted around the store. She leaned in. "She's almost as bad as Lyra."

"No, I'm pretty sure Lyra is much, much worse." I said, waving my hand in disagreement.

She sighed and sat up straight, taking a bite out of her cake "Mrrrph… you can never have too much chocolate in one day." She said in content, reaching her happy place. She looked down at my order and gave me a weird look. "Strawberry cheesecake? What are you, a girl?"

"Hey! Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean it's not good!" I countered, slicing a piece out and eating out of it.

That feeling came back again.

I sighed, now I wish I got lemon cheesecake, Crys always loved lemon cheesecake. Wait, it's not like she died or anything, why am I talking like this?

My head fell onto the table. "I hate cats." I said. "They always haunt me with disappointment."

Sapph looked down on me. "What?"

"Look, I haven't forgotten what you said this morning, about how babies were made and all." I reassured her.

"Are you going to answer me?" She asked, going me the evil eye.

"No." I said flatly, and she growled and ate another piece of cake. "Well, what you said really got my memories acting up."

"When you asked the same question?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? No, that was easy." I waved the suggestion away. "Listen, one thing in my mind connected to another and I started to think about Crys a bunch."

"Doesn't Blue ship you with her? And don't you throw her off various building and staircases?" She asked me, wiggling the fork around in her mouth.

"I don't _throw_ her off, I _carry _her down… Wait, hey! You did that too!"

"Oops, busted." She said, looking innocent. "You were saying?"

I groaned, staring down at my cake. "Crys isn't like many girl's I've flirted with before. I'm beginning to suspect something."

"Suspect what?" She asked, and called the employees for more cake.

"I'm getting to that." I said irritably. "You know how well I can cook, right?"

"Oh, yeah! You really got to make me some fudge when you get the chance!" Sapph grinned, and sighed with the thought. "Such… lovely… chocolate…" Shoujo bubbles were everywhere with her sparkly eyes. She blinked, and turned back to me. "Oh, yeah, well guys aren't really the type to cook. Do I see some backstory on this?" She said, giving me a suspicious look.

"Yeah." I said, picking at my cake.

She sighed. "You're lucky we're in a cake shop. Alright, shoot."

I grumbled something, but began anyways. "Well, it all started right when I turned thirteen…"

* * *

**Three Years Ago  
March 22****nd****  
Re'Naka Junior High**

* * *

**Gold's POV**

"Krissy… Krissy… I'm hungry…"

"Just wait a minute you Intelligent Flirt."

I ginned. My favorite nickname. Even though she said it in such an annoyed and scruff tone, it still made me beam inside. Krissy, I called her. I called her that so much I don't even remember her real name. Though now I did have an idea on what it really was.

Krissy had her short, raven black hair tied back in a ponytail. She always decorated it with a wing clip, white and feathery like a swanna's. Her summer school uniform was a perfect fit, dark blue pleated skirt and tie, the simple, stereotype kind of uniform. All we guys got was the tie and slacks, we didn't care though, we just liked seeing the girls in their uniforms. This girl was the type to smack them out of their wits just because they stared.

She always called me an Intelligent Flirt. Believe it or not, I was actually near the top of the class at that time. Krissy wasn't like that, and that's where I had my doubts on this whole hypothesis. Krissy was a bit lazy with her work, but there was always one thing that she excelled in:

Cooking.

**-o-**

Sometime back in December, I forgot my lunch at home. Jokingly, I groaned and said I was starving. A couple girls came up to me after I said that. "I have extra!" One said. "No, you can have mine!" The other said, and they glared at eachother and began to bicker. I was too hungry to stop the two of them, but I really didn't want this in front of my desk. I could always buy lunch, but they didn't seem to realize that.

All of it was interrupted by the slamming of a girl's lunch on my desk.

Krissy stood there, the other two girls staring at her, and they backed away a little. She glared at me, her teeth clenched, and her eyes angry. "There's your lunch, now eat it. I'm trying to eat here." She gave the girls a quick glare and returned to her seat in the front. She popped open the lid and ate her own lunch in peace.

The other girls growled something and walked off. I looked down at the lunch on my desk, a little fearful of what was inside. I popped it open and my mouth dropped open in awe. It was so beautiful, so crafted, and it smelt awesome. I immediately dug in, and its looks didn't lie. It was just as amazing as it appeared. I was in love…

…with her lunch.

The next day, I came back.

The guy that sits in front of her always leaves to buy lunch. Krissy's in the second row, next to the window, I'm in the fourth row, third from the door. I sit in the chair in front of her backwards. She looks at me like someone just dropped a boat-load of homework on her desk. I call her by her first name, I think I remember what it was.

"So you're Crys."

"My name is Crystal." She growled.

"Same thing." I said, waving it off.

"Why are you here?" She asks with a serious face.

Heh, serious. I grin at the word.

"You know, your food is amazing. Remind me to invite myself over to your house sometime. I'll be sure to thank the chef personally." I grinned one of my signature grins at her.

"You already are, I made this myself." She said, some pride in her voice as she looked away, her cheeks reddening a bit.

I looked down at her lunchbox. I stole her fork and helped myself to some of her sausage. "Man, this _is_ good! You made this yousel—OW!"

She kicked under the desk.

Crystal took back her fork and glared at me. "Don't eat off stuff I've already eating with!" She snapped at me, and I looked up from clutching my leg and wincing in pain.

"You mean you already at with that?"

"Yeah, so don't use it."

I punched my fists in the air and flung myself back in the chair. "Whoo hoo! Indirect kiss!"

We got a couple stares from it, much to her dismay. She kicked me harder, and I winced so hard I banged my head on her desk. "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow" I held my forehead in pain. She huffed and crossed her arms, turned in her seat and looking away.

"You can't have my lunch, I only brought one today."

I peeked through my fingers, and she turned back to me. "What?"

"Why'd you bring an extra yesterday?" I asked her, moving my hands from my face.

"…" She looked away again, her cheeks puffing up and her eyes narrowed. "That's none of your damn business."

"Okay, okay, no need for the mouth, just asking." I said, and sighed. I looked down at her lunch. It looked so beautiful, my mouth watered at the sight of it. Two seconds later, a hand dove and snatched it out of my sight.

"Don't go drooly over my food!" She cried, and snagged some of her sausage from the small, blue box, eating it heftily.

"Indirect kiss." I snickered, looking away, out the window.

"Oh, SHUT UP!"

**-o-**

It continued on like that for a while.

Soon enough, I started to "forget" my lunch at home on purpose, and Krissy eventually started to make an extra box for me every day. She began to ask for my notes, since at the time, I was actually considered "smart." I lent her the notes, and she studied them. I think I saw her pumping her fists when she got that B+ on her math test.

I was able to pry her number and e-mail from her, and usually annoyed her at night. I really didn't mind if I got replies like, "GO TO SLEEP" and "OH, ARCEUS, SHUT UP." Hey, if she really didn't care she wouldn't reply at all.

One day, I asked her out on a date, as a joke, you see.

I didn't expect her reply.

_K, sure, why not._

My dad asked me why I was victory air-guitaring with Pichu at ten o' clock at night.

**-o-**

We went to see the newest movie out: _Zombie Lugia_.

Turns out she's a sucker for horror movies. She was trembling throughout the entire gore of the movie. Whenever I tried to be *ahem* "nice", she would usually smack me or pelt me with popcorn. I swear, without her, that movie would have been ten times less fun.

"There's no way that movie's ever gonna get a sequel." Krissy ranted as we exited the cinema.

"Really? When I read the reviews, I heard they were actually thinking of making a trilogy." I pointed out, remembering my actions before I left the house that morning.

"What? There's no way it would get that popula… wait, I thought you said you picked that movie out randomly." She said, eyeing me suspiciously and poking me in the arm

"Whoops, busted." I said, looking up innocently.

"You idiot! You're making it sound like an actual date!" She said, and kicked me in the shin.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow." I said, hopping on one leg.

"Hmph." She huffed and folded her arms.

After my leg healed, I dragged her to the arcade.

"Whoa, flashy." I whistled, gazing at the flashing neon lights that spread throughout the dark exterior of the arcade. Krissy looked at me.

"Why are we here?" She asked, giving me an irritated look.

"Because you're stubborn and too stuffy to do anything fun." I said, beginning to back away from her so she couldn't reach me to hit me.

I failed, she flying kicked me.

Man, she had strong legs, how the heck does she _do_ that?

We went game-hopping for the next hour, and she actually had fun. She beat me at _Rattata Hunting_ ("I can't stand them! Ugh! That felt so good!" She cries, and I slump in depression), _Dance Dance Revolution_ ("F YEAH!" She cheers with both fists in the air while I try to catch my breath), and, of all things, _Palkia Invaders_ ("Ever have the striking feeling that the people who made this game should have called it "Space Invaders"?" She asks. I give her a look. "Come on! What kind of name is "Space Invaders"? No one would buy a game called "Space Invaders"!")

I won everything else.

Okay, maybe I didn't.

That's not the point.

But if I could tell you what I freakin' rocked at, it was pool. Freakin' pool. Man, I love that game. There were a couple tables set up at the back of the arcade, and we dueled it out. If I had a son, he would be burning people at this game… sport… lifestyle… thing.

Afterwards, we left when the sun was nearly out. As I walked her home, ("No!" *insert my shin being kicked here* "You're making it sound more like a date!" But I convinced her) we stopped by an ice cream stand and got a couple cones, and ate them on the way home.

"Hey, you gonna get me something?" I asked her, as we passed by a stand cluttered with pink and red boxes of chocolate.

"Huh? Why?" She turned from her sherbet cone and gave me one of her serious looks.

"It's February, you know, the thirteenth." I said, making it pretty obvious.

A pause.

"I'm not getting you anything for Valentine's Day." She told me, and bit into her cone.

"But why? You would make great fudge." I told her, and nudged her in the arm.

She took a few steps away from me. "People would think weird things. Besides, it's not like we're dating or anything."

"Hmph, but I had a return present for you." I said.

"It can wait until White Day."

"Naw, I would get impatient by then."

"Grr… what is it?"

I pulled out a small, blue-wrapped present box from my jacket pocket. She looked at it for a second, ate the last of her ice cream and then took it. She opened it up, and the golden star-shaped earrings I bought her reflected off the winter-white sky. Her eyes shone like a child's at a carnival's, and she looked up at me. "T-Thanks…!" She said happily, and I smiled. She saw thing and immediately turned serious. "This doesn't mean we're dating or anything."

"You keep saying that."

"Because it's true."

"So maybe we should."

"We'll see about tha—HEY WAIT A MINUTE WHAT?"

"Kidding!" I laughed, holding my hands up in defense.

She kicked me in both shins and threw my ice cream in the trash.

(Sapph, stop snickering, I was freaking _kidding_.)

**-o-**

"Here." Krissy put the wrapped lunch on her desk, and I grabbed it in childish joy.

"Awesome!" I unwrapped the lunch and ate happily in content. "Oh, so amazing…" I said happily.

Back to March, I was able to get the seat in front of her's during the seat change. Third row, for me, second from the window, fourth row for her. Her grades were rising again. She was now making straight B's, and I am now certain she secretly gives off a "Yes!" when no one's looking.

Krissy (she's stopped smacking me when I call her that), ate her lunch in silence. I stared at her. Now that I thought about it, she _was_ kind of pretty. She was wearing those earrings I got her, which made me happy.

"Hey, you ever think about marriage?" I asked her, as a joke, obviously, who did you think I was?

She choked on her carrots.

When she was finished coughing, she looked up at me, glaring. "W-What… did you… say?"

"You know, marriage."

"I know what it is! We're in freaking junior high! Why would I think about something like that?"

"Hey, you're a girl, I thought you would be curious."

"RRG! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm supposed to _act_ like a girl! I'm sure there are plenty of boys out there that have our girlish tendencies!"

"Come on, what kind of boy would do stuff like gossiping and sewing?"

("Hi, my name is Ruby, and I'm going to be your new housemate from now on.")

"Anyways, I asked you a question, what's your answer?" I eyed her suspiciously.

She crossed her arms. "I already answered. You asked if I ever thought about it, I didn't."

"Okaaaay…" I ate some more out of the box, looking around the room, trying to think of something to say. "What about—"

She stuck a piece of beef in my mouth to shut me up and grumbled. "Whatever it is, talk to me about it on the way home."

I nodded slowly and continued eating.

I coughed. "*cough*indirect kiss*cough*"

She kicked me under the table.

**-o-**

We walked home in silence. I kind of dropped the idea of telling her. Maybe I shouldn't. I really shouldn't. Crap, I never noticed how hard this would be.

"Dammit dammit dammit." I chanted under my breath.

"Did you say something?" She asked suddenly.

"Ah… um…"

Even worse, we were alone. It was so perfect, yet it murdered my inside.

"Jeez! Spit it out! I can't take this silence!" She groaned, staring at me intensely.

"…" I tried to avoid her eyes, but she kept poking me. This was totally backwards, I was usually the one who was poking at her while she wanted me to just stop bothering her. "Krissy."

"Hey, if you're going to say my name, can you _please_ just call me by my actual name?"

"Crys."

"Hmph, I guess that works too, but—"

"We should go out."

"…"

"…"

"…Huh?...!" She stopped poking at me. "This isn't another one of your jokes is it?"

"No."

She froze, and we stopped walking.

"H-Hey…" Her face turned red, and she rubbed the back of her head. "It's not like we're in love or anyth—"

"I love you."

I didn't turn around to see what she was doing, but there was silence.

Then, she hugged me.

I heard the sound of her bag being dropped. Her arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I was so surprised, I couldn't move, I didn't turn around, I couldn't look at her. I heard sobbing, she was crying.

"You're such an idiot!" She said, squeezing me tighter. She hugged so tight it hurt.

She then released her grip on me and punched me in the back.

"Why do you think I made those lunches for you?…!"

She punched me again.

"Why do you think I had that extra lunch that day?…!"

Again.

"Why do you think I wear these earrings?…!"

Again.

"Why did you think I was in such denial?…!"

Again, my back was going to break from this.

"From the very start I—"

I finally turned around.

I snagged her by the lips, I did something I wanted to do for a while. For so long. Dammit, from when she first smacked that lunch box on my desk.

I broke the kiss. She stared at me. That was the first intense moment I had ever had with a girl. March 22nd, 5:02pm, I kissed her, the girl who made my lunch every day. The first girl I truly ever loved.

After that she kicked me in the shin.

She grabbed her bag and ran off. I felt really stupid at that point.

"Gaaaah…" I groaned and kneeled down and held my head. I began to think of the closest bridge I could jump off of.

"Hey! Gold!"

I looked up. In the distance, Krissy had spun around to look at me. She smiled, the first playful smile she ever gave to me. She pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue, then cupped her mouth to shout.

"I'll go out with you!"

Suddenly, the air felt warmer, and I began to stand up.

"Starting tomorrow…" She said, and took a deep breath. "YOU CAN CALL ME YOUR GIRLFRIEND! BUT YOU'D BETTER MAKE ME SOMETHING WAY BETTER THAN MY COOKING! MAKE ME THE BEST DAMN CAKE YOU CAN MAKE! THEN I'LL MARRY YOU!"

After that she ran off.

I stared, frozen, on that one spot. I stood there for hours, literally, until the sun set. When I finally recollected my thoughts, I danced around, and screamed as loud as I could. I cheered all the way back home. I was so happy I couldn't contain it all.

When I got home, I immediately rushed to my room and danced around. If anyone saw me, it would have been pretty embarrassing.

My bag fell to the floor, and the contents spilled out.

"Whoops." I said, and stopped my acts. I bent down to pick everything up.

That's when I saw it.

"Huh? What's this, a letter?" I said, and tore it open.

"_Mr. Gold... your talents have been recognized by our staff..._"

* * *

**Present Day**

"T-That's *sob* so… *sob* SAD…!" Sapph burst into tears as she devoured her twentieth-or-something cake.

"Oh my Arceus." One of the female employees said, wiping her tears with a handkerchief.

"NOOO! DEAR KRISSY!" Another one bawled, her handkerchief friend comforting her.

"Gold, dear." A senior girl customer began, placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay to remember. The cruel things this school does to us…"

Two other girls and a sobby guy (I think he was from the infirmary, Will, I think his name was, the guy who had Crys' bloody textbook) joined in on listening to my story nodded, and they all joined in on comforting me. Though I'm pretty sure they were the ones in need of the comfort.

Sapphire slammed her hands on the table, and she looked at me with eyes for determination. "S-So you're absolutely certain that Crys is this girl."

"Almost 100%" I said, nodding.

"So Crystal is this Krissy girl that you met from the past? Your girlfriend and first love and kiss? The reason you're so good at cooking is because you want to marry her?" One of the employee girls asked, nudging me in the shoulder.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." I said, a little embarrassed by it, and I heard a bunch of "AWWW"s from the girls and that Will guy.

Sapph clenched her fists and bit her lip hard I thought she was going to bleed. She looked at me with teary eyes and shouted. "You have to tell her! This is your life's moment! Your future! YOUR FREAKING SOCIAL LIFE!" Sapph cried with such passion.

"Hey, I can't force her to remember." I said. But then I felt really stupid because I realized that's exactly what I should be doing.

"YES. YOU. CAN." The Will guy said between tears, clenching the handkerchief that the employee girl lent him. "Anything is possible… FREAKING ANYTHING!"

Man, these people were prophets.

"You have to straightforward." Sapph began. "You have to look her in the eyes, and clench your teeth with determination." She said, mimicking her words. "You have to confess with a burning love and burning passion!"

"Says you! You can't even admit you're in love with Ruby!:

"Oh-Pbth-Grr…-Nyrrg… S-Shut up! That's not the point!" She was blushing furiously, and continued on with her speech anyways. "You have to see her! Grab her shoulders! EYE-TO-EYE! SCREAM YOUR LOVE OUT WITH A BURNING PASSION! SCREAM IT OUT LOUD!"

_CLICK_

And at that moment, Sapph grabbed me by the shoulders, looked me in the eyes and screamed those three fatal words.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Silence…

We turned, and froze. Crys dropped her bag of clothes, staring at the two of us from the door of the shop, her hands crept up to her face as she stared in horror at the sight, trying to fight back tears that welled up to her face. Blue grit her teeth and pulled out her trusty blue notebook.

"Sapph…"

Crys ran, and Blue stopped writing.

"Crys…?…!"

"No, wait!"

"We can explain! I swear!"

Yes, all because Sapph wanted to know how babies were made. This all triggered the timeline of events to come. It all started that advancement in my life that pushed me closer, and farther away from this girl.

Just because Sapph was curious, you see…

* * *

Hey, it's done, and it only took me a day.

After procrastinating for like… a month…

Anyways that's not the point! Here's your chapter, everyone. As you can see, I'm finally getting into the main romance events in the story. Remember your clues? Well, MangaQuest is probably the one that takes the most development in the story. It's probably the most romantic, too. Okay it _is_. Blue's going to play a _very_ important role in getting those two together. Heh. You'll see… Yooooou'll see…

Well, my ending vibes are loosening. I can't think of what to tell you all. Oh, yeah.

THIS IS THE LAST CALL FOR ART SUBMISSIONS, I'M NOT REMINDING YOU GUYS ANY LONGER!

Thank you and see you in the next chapter. Which reminds me…

THE NEXT CHAPTER IS A VOTING CHAPTER! GO TO MY FREAKING PROFILE AND VOTE ON WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN!

Crys isn't going to be very happy, though.

Oh, yeah, and would you mind telling me your favorite quote from the story?

Did any of you get any of the references made in this story?

Man, I used the word "freaking" a lot.

Well, don't forget to review, and don't flame. Or the PedoBear will find you. He'll come find you. So hide your wife, and hide your kids, flamers. And hide your husband. 'Cause he'll come find you. Unless you review nicely.

Laters.

-Starri

* * *

Sapph: ...HOW THE HELL DOES THIS HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH CATS?

Gold: Oh, _that_? That's a completely different story.

Green: Don't question cats, Sapph.

Crystal: Wonderful creatures, really.

Sapph: GRRRR!


	16. Chapter 14: Autumn and Summer Part 1

**Attention: Read this**

Hey, guys, I know I haven't posted in a while, sorry 'bout that. But the thing is… I'm going to camp next week. HA! Scared ya, didn't I? Well, anyways, starting Sunday, July 17 to Saturday, July 23, I'm going to be out of commission, chilling out miles away near the lakeside at Summer Camp. That's right, believe it. So, since I was freaking out that you guys would have _another_ week of Amotodan-less misery, I decided to split chapter 14 up into 2 parts. So this chapter is going to be a bit shorter than the rest, but hey, it's better than my first idea of just sending out an "I'm Sorry" announcement with a tiny segment of what I've already written.

Yeah.

Oh, yeah, I made an **Ask Amotodan** blog! You don't have to be a fanfiction or a Tumblr user for it, just go to the link on my profile and ask away! You'll find more information on the blog and my profile, so have fun! I'll be working on artwork back at my Summer Camp cabin, but be sure to fill up my ask for me to answer when I come back!

Disclaimer: I'm tired of putting this, why do I still do it? You all saw the last thirteen.

* * *

_**Last time on Amotodan**_

"Gold freaking screwed up." Blue said into the microphone. "The end." She bowed and then began to walk off stage.

"HOLD IT!"

Blue turned, and Gold and Sapphire leapt onstage. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Gold screamed.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! GOLD—"

"Shh… Crystal's crying." Blue told them, and ran offstage to comfort a crying Crystal in the corner.

"YOU'RE MISUNDERSTANDING THIS ENTIRE SITUATION LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!" The objecting duo cried out in desperation, but were ignored because of their foolish ignorance.

* * *

**A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day  
oOoOo  
Chapter 14: The Difference Between Autumn and Summer (Part 1)**

* * *

**October 21**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Red, Red get up."

Red felt someone's grip on his red pajama tee shirt. He groaned, sitting up slightly in his bed. "Wha…"

_SMACK_

"OW!" He cried, and looked up at the person that had slapped him.

Blue.

"B-Blue… what are you doing in my room?" He asked, giving her a weirded-out look. His hands clutched the sheets of his bed, and his back pressed against his pillow as he stared up that the shipper woman. He looked down. She was wearing a long, pink and purple dress, and had fuzzy slippers on. On her head was a tall, purple hat, like the ones popes wear, and it decorated with pearls and other jewels. Red was starting to get a little freaked out. Blue looked down at him with blank eyes, and then raised her hand again and…

_SMACK_

"OW!" Red held his cheek, and glared at Blue. "What in Mewtwo…"

Blue got off of his bed, and held out her hand as if she were to help him up. In her other hand, a long, white staff rested in it. "Come." She said.

Red _really _didn't want to go, but his body started moving on its own. He slid off his bed and took Blue's hand. Then, he looked down, and all around, and started freaking out even more. "Blue, what did you do to my room?"

He wasn't really in his room anymore. Red and Blue were pretty much floating in a vortex of swirls and waves. Purple and black colors circled around him, making him dizzy. "What in the world is going on…?" He asked, but he knew he wouldn't get an answer anyways.

"This way." Blue said, floating on over to the eye of the vortex. She pointed to it and said, "Let's go."

Red took one look at it, still trying to recover from the weirdness. "Um… Blue, I don't think that's a—"

Too late, Blue held a crushing grip on Red's hand and flung him into the vortex. "AAAGH!" He yelled, and his body began to twist and turn, he felt like his bones had turned into jello. It all only lasted for a minute, though. Soon, he was spit out into a small, white room. There weren't any doors or windows, just white walls all around. He saw Gold and Crys in one of the corners, and he remembered the story Sapph told him, Green, and Ruby last night, about Gold's middle school days.

"Crys, please, remember." Gold pleaded to Crystal, his hands in her's. "Remember all the times we had back when—"

"Gold, you idiot, of course I remember." Crys said, looking into his eyes longingly. "How could I forget?" She asked him, and Gold's face lit up with happiness.

"Kriss—"

"However…" Crystal threw his hands aside, and grabbed Yellow, who appeared out of nowhere. "I'm not in love with you anymore! Yellow is my true love! You can't stop us!"

Gold froze, turning ice cold.

"Krissy, let's elope." Yellow pleaded to the genius.

"I thought you'd never ask." Crystal told Yellow, and they joined hands, and then a rapidash galloped up to them. Crystal and Yellow boarded the rapidash, and one of the walls fell over revealing a valley overlooking a sunset. Crys and Yellow galloped away, leaving behind a devastated Gold.

"CRRRYYYSSSSS!" He cried, reaching out into the sunset she disappeared through.

"YEELLLLOOOWWW!" Red cried, watching his love gallop away with another. The two of them sat there and cried, but not for long.

"Wait! Gold!" A faint voice called out.

Something crashed into one of the walls that was still up. Red and Gold turned, and the wall cracked. There was another crash, and another crack, and then the faint sound of someone cursing.

"Bubu-chan!" The voice called out again, and Red instantly knew.

The wall exploded, and White burst into the room.

"D' not fret, Gold, for I have come, aye!" White called out to Gold in a British accent, who was looking at White intensely.

"What could relieve me from my agony? My love is gone, and I have no one else…"

"Z'at's what y' think!" White laughed, and waved her hands. There was then a large _POOF_ and Sapphire appeared… in a wedding dress.

"Gold!" She cried. "Ruby is dead, and I have no one else. Let us get married at once!" She told Gold.

"Yes, my dear." Gold said, and wedding music began playing.

Red swerved around, and there was a guy with curly brown hair on the piano in the corner. Red walked over to him with an utterly confused look on his face and asked him. "Who're you?"

The guy looked up at him, but continued to play. "I'm just here for the cash."

"ILYA! No talking!" White yelled at the curly brown haired kid from across the room.

Red looked around, you could still faintly see Crys and Yellow running off into the sunset, Gold and Sapph were getting married by a metapod on the other side of the destroyed, white room, this weird Ilya kid he had never seen was playing wedding music for them, and White had this creepy British accent. Red clutched his head, "What the hell is going on…?"

Then he screamed.

**-o-**

Red woke up in a jolt, clutching his racing heart. He looked around his room to make sure it wasn't some purple, swirling vortex. Fortunately, it was the same, old bedroom he had gotten at the beginning of his PSTA life. He sighed in relief, and turned to his desk, and glared.

He got out of bed and picked up his midnight snack from last night. He glared at the box intensely, he knew he shouldn't accept free stuff from White's store.

**Munna Cakes**

He then opened his window and chucked the box out into the forest.

* * *

**Red's POV**

After that horrible dream, I vowed that never again was I going near those things. Stupid Munna Cakes. I looked at the door and groaned. Morning, all it really meant was "GET UP, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE".

But this morning was different.

It went more on the lines of, "Your friends are socially ruined so they won't let you sleep in any longer".

Yeah, that's pretty accurate.

"It's not even seven." I groaned, Ruby at my doorstep, fully dressed for school and half-asleep.

He yawned. "Yeah, but my guess is that it's going to take a little longer than we think to drag Gold out of bed." He said, signaling his head towards the stairs.

There was a scream, and small burst of hot air came from downstairs, two flights down. Ruby and I made our was to the railings, looking down the stairs, down to the third floor: Gold's roon.

"GREEN, GET THAT BEAST OUT!"

"No."

There was a scream, and more hot air.

"Let me guess, he broke out Charizard." I asked Ruby, turning to him, and he nodded. We looked back down the stairwell, and watched as the battle continued. After fifteen minutes of screaming and random flame bursts, we got a little bored.

Ruby turned to me. "Want some breakfast?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You can cook?"

He shrugged. "I can cook pokeblocks. I can't tell you much about actual food."

I sighed and strode over to my room. "Just break out the emergency frozen waffles while I get dressed."I said and closed the door behind me, leaving Ruby to defrost waffles.

**-o-**

I made my way downstairs, the stairs making a small _creak_ with each step I took down. I finally hit the ground floor, it always felt weird since it was the only floor where I wasn't elevated off the ground. I looked down at my school uniform, and then straightened out my tie. Then, I made my way into the lobby.

"Hey, Ruby." I greeted as I opened the door to the lobby, adding a bit of sigh into the mix. I looked up from my sleepy state, and saw Green eating toasted frozen waffles on the couch and watching TV. _Wow, I did not expect Green to give up so easily._ That wasn't normal, this entire apartment was getting all out of wack and I think Ruby is the only one of us that's still sane.

Ruby walked out of the kitchen, his uniform ironed and crisp as always. "Hey Red!" He greeted, a little on the cheery side.

I gave him a look and walked on over to the couch nearest to me. "Why are you so happy?"

"Who said I was happy?" Ruby asked, a wide smile planted on his face and some giggle hinted in his voice, which freaked me out even more.

"Um… You're acting like a schoolgirl who just got asked out by her long-time crush." I pointed out, waving a hand towards him to show what I meant.

Ruby looked down at himself, and then sighed. He then looked up at me with tired eyes, this cheery mood down the drain. He grabbed my collar and looked me in the eye. "Listen, Red, don't talk about relationships right now…" He groaned, and then shriveled down on the floor into a ball, but he made sure his clothes were properly aligned to keep them from wrinkling.

"You think Sapph has a crush on Gold." I said, looking down at him with pitying eyes.

"Help me." He said, tugging at my pant leg.

I groaned.

You heard that right, Ruby likes Sapphire Birch. Wait, I didn't really say that, did I? But you probably would have guessed anyways. He doesn't know _why,_ he doesn't know _how_. He just knows that Sapphire Birch is the most important girl in his life at the moment. My guess is, like Gold, there is some long, dramatic backstory behind this, because I know that pretty, perfect Ruby won't fall for wild girl Sapph so quickly without some explanation. I would help him…

But he_ won't. Freaking. TELL ME._

"Just tell me the story behind you and Sapph and maybe I'll help you." I bribed him, my thoughts filled with hope.

Ruby looked up at me, and then stood up. We were almost the same height, except I was a little taller. Ruby looked me in the eye and opened his mouth to speak.

"Green ate all the waffles."

"DAMMIT, RUBY! Why didn't you _stop_ him?"

I was halfway into ranting when a knock came from the front door. We all turned, even Green looked up.

"Come in!" Ruby called out to the door, and it opened.

Yellow and Sapphire entered our abode nervously. I felt Ruby tense beside me, but he didn't show it to the girls, he was never really good with them. Yellow smiled slightly and laughed a little awkwardly, it looked damn adorable, but like Ruby, I wasn't going to admit that to them.

"Um… guys?" Sapph called out to us.

"Huh? Oh, what?" I asked, snapping back to reality.

Yellow waved a hand to come forward, she beckoned Green too. We walked over to the door, and Yellow bit her lip.

"There's something you have to see."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"The lights were dim, the slight tapping of rain on the window echoed throughout the room as a dawning silence drew over the two lovers. The light shone on Red's crimson red eyes as he looked down at his partner. "Are you sure about this?" He asked Green. Green looked up at him silently and nodded. There was not another sound in the room as Red drew in into Green's face and…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Oh, Arceus." Ruby commented.

Blue continued to read out loud as she wrote away in her brand new, strawberry red notebook. Her special blue notebook was tucked away somewhere safe, but that was the good notebook, _this_ notebook was the _true_ notebook, the notebook that should be feared by all.

Yellow, Sapph, Red, Green, and Ruby watched from the doorway to Blue's bedroom. Red and Green's faces were twisted with horror, and Yellow blushing madly and covering her mouth as she listened to Blue ramble on.

Sapphire tilted her head. "I still don't get it."

Ruby clasped his hands over Sapphire's ears so she couldn't be corrupted by Blue's work. Yellow grabbed the door handle to Blue's bedroom and slowly closed it shut so Blue couldn't hear them exiting. With a soft _click_, they left Blue in peace, and stood there, unmoving, outside Blue's bedroom and in the middle of her living room floor. They stood there and stared blankly into nothing, except for Sapphire, who was still trying to get Ruby to take his hands off her ears.

Green finally broke the silence. "What… in _bloody_ _hell_ was that?"

Yellow looked around. "I think… she's going into withdrawal."

"_Withdrawal_?" Everyone said at once, even Sapphire, who finally broke free of Ruby, looking at Yellow.

Yellow waved her hands around, trying to find the words to explain it. She felt a little weird being the center of attention, but continued on, stammering. "W-Well, Blue's main hobby is pairing us all up into little couples, right? Like Red and I, and Ruby and Sapph…"

"WHICH ISN'T TRUE." Sapphire immediately snapped, and Ruby froze, he felt like crying.

"Anyways," Yellow cleared her throat and continued. "You know how recently, there was this big mix up at the café, where Sapph was confessing to Gold about loving him…"

"WHICH ISN'T TRUE." Sapphire snapped again, and Ruby unfroze, his teary eyes brightening up with hope.

"_Anyways_," Yellow glared at Sapph. "Blue is just as confused as Gold and Crystal are, and is going into some sort of state that she starts pairing us in the weirdest sort of ways. So now she's writing things down in her red notebook like…" Yellow paused, looking around, and then leaned in and whispered. "Yaoi."

Red and Green cringed, and slowly looked at eachother. They then took three steps away from eachother each, looking at eachother suspiciously.

"That's my guess." Yellow said, putting her hands on her hips. It was a guess, but it was pretty darn accurate.

"That's… That's scary." Red said, looking at Yellow with horrified eyes.

"We're fixing this." Green said, looking at everyone with serious eyes. "_Now_."

"Oh, you just don't want Blue to focus on you that way." Sapph said, waving at hand at him, and dodged Green trying to strangle her.

"But what do we do?" Yellow asked, shrugging. "I don't think about stuff like this."

"I'm blank." Ruby admitted.

"Same here." Red sighed, raising a hand.

Sapph perked up, but then looked down sadly, with no ideas. Green looked at Yellow and shook his head. Yellow sighed.

"I usually leave the romance stuff to Blue…" She said, rubbing the back of her head. "What would Blue do…?"

_SLAM_

Everyone nearly fell over as Blue slammed open the door of her room. They turned to her, but she didn't look at them, she just looked forward. Her eyes narrowed, and a fire seemed to blaze inside of them.

"This is what Blue would do." She said, and took off. She bolted out of her apartment door, and sped down the stairs. Ruby and Yellow ran over to the stairwell railing and looked down at Blue running down the stairs.

Ruby called out to her, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"TO GO BREAK SOMETHING VALUABLE!" Blue screamed back before kicking open the door to the main lobby and blazing out of the apartment.

"…" Yellow and Ruby stared down at where Blue exited, frozen in place. They then turned around and trudged back into her apartment. "I will never understand that girl." Ruby said with tired-looking eyes.

Sapphire looked into Blue's room, and saw the strawberry red notebook on her desk. She inched on over to her desk inconspicuously, and leaned over to her desk, reaching her hand out to the notebook. She picked up the cover, and began to open the book when a hand shot out and slapped it away.

"OW!" She cried out and looked up at Green, who had just kept her hand from opening Blue's forbidden notebook.

"Don't open that." He said, and looked down at it, thinking about burning it. But he didn't like the thought of Blue hating him for doing so, so he grabbed it and hid it between the mattresses of her bed and then walked out of the room, dragging Sapphire along with him. Yellow peeked into the room after they left, a little suspicious of what was inside.

Ruby fell onto Blue's living room couch in a slump. "What now? Blue's bound to do something insane." He said.

"You never know." Red shrugged. "Blue's plans work out in mysterious ways."

"…" Green looked out the window, and narrowed his eyes. "As long as I don't have to wake up Gold and fail at five in the morning ever again, I honestly don't care." He said, and crossed his arms.

"I wonder what she meant by breaking stuff." Ruby said, staring up at the ceiling on the couch.

"UHG, guys, just let me see what Blue was writing!" Sapph begged, wagging her arms in the air.

"**NO.**" Green, Red, and Ruby immediately said, Ruby sitting up, and Red stomping his foot.

Sapphire flinched, and held up her hands defensively. "O-Okay… We should probably get moving anyways."

Ruby put his elbows on his knees and sighed. "Yeah, schools going to start soon." He said, and stood up, stretching.

They began to exit Blue's apartment, when Sapphire looked back and realized Yellow was still in Blue's room. "Yel! Come on, we're going to be late! Not that I really care and all, but still."

Yellow jumped at the sound of Sapphire's voice. "O-Oh, yeah! I-I'll be right there!" She said, and closed the book she was flipping through, and grabbed her bag, stuffing the notebook into her school case along with the rest of her books.

A certain 5 year old, blue leathered diary.

* * *

**Blue's POV**

Karen looked down at me with tiger-angry eyes, a wooden sword propped up on her shoulder, and a vileplume trotting by her feet. She tapped the sword on her shoulder as she paced around me. I just kneeled there obediently in the middle of Karen's office, not a single regret on what I had done.

"So." She began, a taste of a growl in her voice. "Why in the _hell_ did you break Giratina's Vase?"

"Well, it wouldn't sell for much anyways, I mean, no one in this school really has any taste for old vases, we're all teenagers. It's not like that vase had any sort of importance or—"

_CRACK_

The sound of Karen slamming her sword into the door frame almost gave me a heart attack. I looked down, not trying to look up at the woman, who was probably the most frightening I had ever met. She rested the sword on her shoulder again, and looked down at me with angered eyes. "That vase was _over five hundred years old!_"

I laughed nervously. "Well it was going to break anyways, it being that old. Why would you even _keep_ it in a high school lobby? That's like, the worst place to display it."

_CRACK_

Another almost heart attack.

Karen glared at me. "Look, Aoineko, I'm only going to ask you this _once_. What do you want? I know you wouldn't _ever_ even _dare_ to even _try_ to come here, so you must either be _jack-stupid, _or you have an alterior motive. Which is it?" She said, pointing the sword at me.

More nervous laughter. "Come on, Karen! You don't really think—"

"Vileplume, Giga Dra…"

"_Alright_." I stopped her before the pain came, holding up both hands. I sighed, but then grinned, for I thought of my plan to be the most brilliant one I had ever thought up. "I need a certain document."

"What document?" Karen asked, narrowing her eyes.

I grinned wider than I had ever grinned before. "Oh, just a certain _contract_… hehe…"

Oh, how I loved this plan.

* * *

Sorry, guys, that's the end of part one.

But hey, it's better than nothing, right? I'm finally getting into the parts that I've been planning for so long. This is going to have **so** much fluff and **so** much awkwardness.

If you guys are wondering about the diary, look up chapter 11 "No One Must Find Out".

Not much to go by here, so I'm just going to give you a summary of 14.5.

"The Difference Between Autumn and Summer Part 2"

"Red needs to know what Ruby is hiding, not being able to stand him keeping quiet about Sapph any long, and Ruby finally breaks. He tells him about how he remembers _everything_… Meanwhile, Blue's plan finally begins, and Crys and Gold must cope with it, because the trap they've fallen into is one that may affect the rest of their lives. And we can't forget about the dear egg, which we've been waiting for to hatch…"

I think I'm going to make Green do a quote of the day.

"_Green finally broke the silence. "What… in bloody hell was that?"_

I just love

Well, good reviewers, I now present to you all the Sword of Reviewsmanship, we shall slay flamers together, and eat doughnuts on the way.

Yeah, let's get down to awesome.

-Starri


	17. Chapter 14: Summer and Autumn Part 2

Hey, guys. I'm back for part 2!

You're going to see a pattern here with all these flashbacks. There are so many major events going on it's driving me _nuts_. I've been waiting for this moment, though, it's one of my favorite parts in the whole story. Other than the events _after_ it. You'll see, you'll seeee…

By the way, "Cathair" means "Battle Man". Speaking of which, you get to see many faces of Ruby today, and just to erase confusion, he doesn't live next to Sapphire like he does in the manga. Just read.

I'm not going to put a "last time on" since this a part 2.

Let's get on with it.

Disclaimer: _DISCLAIMED_

* * *

**A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day  
oOoOo  
Chapter 14: The Difference Between Summer and Autumn (Part 2)**

* * *

**October 21**

* * *

**Red's POV**

"…and you had a british… Scottish… accent thing, and you paid this kid named Ilya play the piano for Sapph and Gold. A little after that I screamed and woke up." I finished explaining my dream.

White nodded, looking at me with focused eyes. She folded her legs up to her chest on the spinny chair of _Ruko's Café_. With one hand on the base of the chair, and another hand on the cup of Pepsi she ordered, she spun around in the chair again, and took her hand off the chair and propped it on the counter where we sat, staring at me with concerned eyes.

"So… What'd you do with the cakes?" She asked, her eyebrows scrunching up.

"…I threw them out the window." I said, remembering how horrified I was about the dream.

"_WHAT_? Red, I don't give free stuff to just about _anyone_ you know!"

"Did you even _listen_ to what I just told you? That dream was _horrifying_!"

I groaned and banged my head on the counter. It was 5:44 PM, right after classes. I heard Crys didn't go to school from Sapphire at lunch, she also told us to apologize to Gold for her for ruining his social life as we knew it. I don't think it will help, though. Blue is usually the type to fix this kind of situation. …Now that I mention it, I haven't seen her ever since she bolted out of her room that morning.

No, wait, I have. I just don't want to remember it.

Off topic right now. So, after classes that day, Ruby told me to meet up with him at _Ruko's Café_. I think it has something to do with Sapphire, because this little crush of his has been becoming more and more of a problem lately.

Well, I went. I really need to clear up this drama with my friends. I waited, and waited, and Ruby still hasn't shown up yet. But, as you can guess, I ran into White.

She made me pay for her Pepsi.

"Oh, stop complaining about it." She tells me, and takes another sip of her ice-cold drink.

I sigh, and swirl the ice in my mountain dew around. All I can hear is the chatter of students around me. It's a retro diner, but it's pretty popular with the pizza and burgers they serve. White and I were lucky to grab some seats. I also saved a seat for Ruby, which gave me a few angry glares, but nothing serious.

"Why are you here again?" She asks me, leaning forward in her seat.

"I'm _supposed_ to be helping Ruby with his "relationship problems" but he's not here." I take a sip from my soda and spin in my chair. Even if you're not the fun type like White, you will _always_ want to spin in one of these things. They're so much fun.

"It seems like there's always some weird social conflict surrounding you and your little group." White says, and I can't deny that.

"Oh, like you don't have your _own_ problems." I shoot back. "So how's it going with you and Black?"

She pauses, and stares at me for a moment, frozen, and unmoving. A few moments later, her head falls onto the counter and the mood gets really depressing. "Ah, I guess life, sucks, huh?"

"You are going to grow up alone with a bunch of skitty." I say, staring at her blankly, and finish up my drink. I peer at her through the empty glass and clear ice cubes, groaning.

"Oh." I hear a familiar, feminine voice say, and we turn. "Did I come at a bad time?"

There's a girl standing in front of the counter we're sitting at, and she's no doubt, pretty. She has long, silky black hair with a floppy white hat and pink, glossed lips. She has red heels and is wearing a pleated skirt with black and grey striped stockings. Her top is a white button up shirt under a black vest that covers her chest area. She's wearing a lot of accessories, a gold necklace with red jewels, pink polka-dot cuff bracelets, a couple rings, a few hair clips, and topped off with a floppy knitted hat. She smiles at us, and my heart skips a beat. Even White can't help but blush, and she's a girl.

No, Red, you can't betray your feelings for Yellow. I shake my head and stare at the girl again.

"H-Hi!" I greet her with an awkward wave.

"Y-Yes! Would you l-l-like something?" White asks nervously, stammering like an idiot.

Suddenly, the pretty girl gets an offended look in her eyes and snaps. "Are you even _kidding_ me? I thought _you guys_ of _all_ people would _recognize_ me!" She snaps at us in a much deeper voice.

Wait… that voice.

Apparently White noticed too, because she cringed just when I did. We looked at eachother with horrified eyes, regretting everything we had just thought, and slowly turned back over to the mystery… girl.

"Arceus… I can't believe this." She says, placing a hand on her hip and holding her face in the other. She then digs into her pocket and hands us her ID

**Name: Ruby Cathair  
Age: 15 / Year: 2  
Gender: Male**

"…" I stare at him for a while, and then join White in slamming my head onto the counter. "I haven't eaten another one of your Munna cakes, have I?"

"Yeah, Red, I think we both have." White groaned staring at her coke with her head on the table.

"Pull yourselves together and _listen_ to me." Ruby said through her— …"his" teeth.

**-o-**

"You're going through withdrawal." I concluded from his explanation, finishing it off with a face palm.

"You like Sapphire?" Was all White could think about, staring at him with wide eyes.

"How many times have I said that?" Ruby said, holding his cup of tea with both hands, gripping it so tightly I fear I might break.

We stared, this was the most awkward I've felt since the almost-stage kiss with Yellow (I should stop bringing that up). I pinched between my eyes, trying to make sense of this. "So… you decided to change into your female persona." I looked up at She-Ruby.

"How did Blue put it?" Ruby thought, rubbing his chin. ""Ruka Bymine" or something like that."

"Close enough." White sighed.

I banged my head on the counter again. "Why do all of my friends have such weird withdrawal phases?" I shifted my eyes towards Ruby/Ruka, who was next to me. "Why are you here again?"

Ruby looked over at white, who spun in her chair, drinking her coke. "_Nooo,_ I'm staying right here." She said.

"I should swear you to secrecy." Ruby/Ruka told her, giving her suspicious eyes.

White paused, and thought, and a long and stiff silence hung over us. After a while, White finally gave in with a groan and said, "Fine, I swear that not a word that is spoken in this conversation leaves this café." She said, even raising her right hand,

"Your hesitation worries me, but I'll take it." Ruby/Ruka said, and took a sip of his tea. Man, Ruby is the only guy I know that would go to a shop like this and order _tea_ of all things.

"Speaking of which, what_ are_ you going to tell m… I mean us?" White asked, staring at Ruby with wide, curious eyes.

Ruby stared at her, hesitant to say anything, and took a deep breath. "I am so going to regret telling you this later on." He groaned.

"I love how you look directly at me when you say that." White said, offended.

"Well…" Ruby paused, and looked around, and then back at us. "…it started five years ago."

_She closed her eyes as if she was giving a gracious smile. "Please keep it down."_

"I was ten…"

_"Who are you?"_

"I was kidnapped."

Pause.

"…" Both White and I stared, and I almost dropped my drink.

Silence…

"…"

"_You got WHAT_?" I screamed.

"No way!" White gasped.

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

"That's so cool!"

Ruby and I turned to White. It didn't take a lot of thought for me to smack her upside the head.

"Ow!" She cried, clutching her head where I hit her.

"Continue, Ruby, what exactly does this have to do with…" I looked at him. He looked undeniably pretty, as a girl, but he was still male. "This?"

Ruby scratched the back of his wig. "…Um… Just sit there and listen, okay?"

"Like I said, five years ago…"

* * *

**Five Years Ago**

**Ruby's POV**

I was tired that day, trainer's school had piled a heap of work on me, and even more homework. I was in my room, still awake at 10 in the morning, which was considered "late" for a ten year old. I was and finished up with the last of my essay on Giratina. I shut my Pokemon History textbook, and packed my stuff in my bag for the next day. There was a letter inside of my bag that I got from my shoe locker, but I didn't open it. With that, I clicked the light off, took one more sip of my water, and went to bed.

I later found out that it was midnight when I woke up.

The pain was excruciating, my head hurt and I had felt like I had just been hit by a truck. I blinked my eyes open, and there I was. The room I was in was pretty small, and vibrating as if we were moving, so I concluded that I was in a car, a truck of some kind. I tried to move my arms, but they were wrapped behind my back with rope, and so were my feet. I bit down on the cloth that was wrapped around my mouth and head. I couldn't talk with it on, but all I could do was struggle.

"Oi, one's awake." I heard a man's voice suddenly.

"What? That kid withstand a medicine like that? Are you sure he's not having nightmares?"

"He's trying to get free, he's awake."

I was so confused at the time, and still trying to pull my hands out. Commotion began to stir in the van I was in. I rolled over, it didn't matter, they already knew I was awake. Suddenly, my legs kicked something next to me, and I flinched as soon as I saw it. When I rolled over, I came face-to-face with a beautiful girl's sleeping face. She had soft, pink cheeks and hazel brown locks. She wore a pale pink sundress and her bound feet wore pure white sandals. Her sleeping face breathed warm, sweet breaths onto my face.

White, stop giggling like a little schoolgirl, I was _drugged_, for Mew's sake.

I tried to free my lags again, but I kicked the girl again. I felt like apologizing, but that's kind of hard with your mouth covered, gagged, whatever. I flinched when she blinked her eyes open, round and sapphire blue. She stared at me, and I stared at her with a shocked expression. Suddenly, her eyes widened, and she let out a muffled squeal. I heard movement around us, and people began to move around us. The van we were in suddenly stopped, and even more movement commenced.

"He woke up another one!"

"Quick, let's get them out. We can't let them stay here. We'll get them through a different way."

The van doors flew open, and a breeze flew through. The girl next to me, shivered, scared. I heard more footsteps come out way, and I tensed, clenching the gag in my mouth. Large hands started to lift me from the ground, and someone began to cover my eyes with a white cloth. With that they carried me away, and out of the van.

The next thing I knew, I was in a cell.

My hands were still bound behind my back, but my feet were free and the cloth they used to cover my eyes and the gag were both gone. I sat up, I was on a sort of bed, like a prison cell bed. It was dark, still nighttime, as I could tell from the small, barred window ten feet up. I tried to pull my hands free, but it was too tight. I tried harder, but I ended up falling off of the bed.

"Ak—OW!" I said as I fell on my side onto the stone-cold cement floor. I wanted to rub my arm that hit the floor, but my hands were bound. Dammit.

"Who are you?"

My eyes shot open, and I scrambled to sit up. Awkwardly, I rolled onto my back and pushed myself off of the ground. I looked across the room to see another bed, and with that, a girl. The same girl from earlier, her mouth half open and her eyes flowing with so many confused emotions as she stared at me suspiciously. She backed away in her bed, afraid.

I looked around the room, and saw a dirty mirror above a sink. I stared into it. I looked horrible, bags under my eyes from exhaustion, and I was covered in dirt. My black hair was a mess. I flinched, and turned back to the girl. "Wait! I'm—"

"Who are you?" She asked again and backed up against the wall her bed was next to. She huddled her knees to her chest protectively, shivering from cold and fear.

"ARCEUS, listen to me, girlie!" I snapped at her, making her flinch.

"Eh?" She blinks at me.

I groan, and back up to sit on my own bed. Crossing my legs and giving the girl a long, hard stare, I growl. "Jeez, calm down, what? Your panties in a twist?" I smirk. "Just ask politely like little girls should do." I told her with a devilish grin and a narrowing of my eyes.

* * *

"…"

Red and White stared at Ruby/Ruka, who had just slammed his head onto the counter in agony. There was a thick silence, only the sound of cluttering dishes and avid chatter loomed over them. Ruby was frozen stiff, and it didn't look like he was going to get up any time soon.

"Ruby…?" Red poked Ruby/Ruka's shoulder, but he just shook limply.

"I know, I'm a horrible person, a conceited brat, an ignorant piece of filth. I should be left on the streets to die." Ruby/Ruka began to mumble, turning his head slightly, looking into nothing.

"Ruby, don't say that…" White tried to reassure him.

"I should have rotted in that cell. Alone and cold. She should have escaped without me. She should have left me to die. There is nothing left in this world for me…"

Red smacked Ruby/Ruka on the back, making her… I mean him, sit up straight. Ruby/Ruka looked over at Red and White.

"Get on with the story." White demanded.

"Oh, right."

* * *

"…I don't like you." The girl told me, narrowing her eyes, but becoming calmer.

This irritated me. "Well, if you were a little more like the girl you should be, I would tell you that my name is Ruby."

"I don't like you, Ruby."

My eye twitched.

"Isn't that a girl's name?"

"_My mom wanted a girl_!" I snapped at her, standing up from my bed.

"HEY!"

We both froze as a pounding came from the door. Two icy cold, hazel eyes peered in through the barred window high on the only door.

"Children should keep quiet at this time of day. You don't know who you will wake." A woman's soft voice echoed throughout the cell. She closed her eyes as if she was giving a gracious smile. "Please keep it down."

There were footsteps walking away, and we stopped shaking.

_Scary woman…_ I thought, straightening up.

I looked back over to the girl, who was glaring holes into me. She didn't seem as timid and nervous as she was before. She just seemed to sit there, unmoving, her hands tied behind her back, her eyes wide and fixated on me. I shivered, this felt really weird. Girls didn't really like me at school.

Shut _up_, White, I know why now.

"What?" I asked her, her staring was really freaking me out.

"…" She continued to stare.

"Say something!" I demanded her.

"…" She continued to stay silent, which irked me. But soon, she opened her mouth to speak.

"We should get married."

"…"

"…"

"…Huh?" I blinked at her, giving her a long, blank stare. For the longest time, I slowly began to register what she said into my head.

"_We should get married._

"…_get married."_

"_Married"_

"You…" I flushed red, and then stood up, and then began walking towards her. When I was close enough, I looked down on her, and she stared at me as if nothing was wrong. I sucked in a breath, and shouted with all of my voice.

"_IDIOT_!"

I'm pretty sure the screech rung in her ears for a while, because she flinched and stared into nothingness for a while. She recovered after a bit, only to meet with my irritated glare.

"Girlie, we're being freaking _held hostage_ and you're thinking about _marriage_?" I growled at her.

She looked away, trying not to meet my eyes and getting nervous again. Then she looked back at me, meeting my eyes. "Well, Papa said that I need a strong husband for a girl like me." She told me rather straightforwardly. A couple seconds after staring at her in shock, she did something even stranger than I could comprehend.

She kissed me.

Yeah, she shot forward, and caught my mouth just as I was recovering from the shock. She didn't let me go for a few seconds, until I leapt back, separating us by about a meter. I was blushing madly, and she kept on staring at me as if nothing was wrong. "Ak… agh… you…"

She blinked.

"W-Why the hell did you just…"

"Well, that's what married couples are supposed to do, right? Mama and Papa do it all the time."

"_Married_? For the love of Mew, I don't even know your _name_!" I spouted.

"It's Sapphire."

"Oh, really? That's a cool name."

"Thanks."

"You're wel— ImeanNO! No. No. No. No. No. NoNoNoNoNoNoNo." I shook my head disapprovingly. "Sapph…i…re… You know what, I'll just call you Sapph. Anyways, _we're getting freaking kidnapped_. This is no time to be spouting weird stuff and kissing random strangers you just met!"

"But your name is Ruby."

"Yes, _and you just learned that_."

Great Giratina, _this girl_. A tidal of emotions was overcoming me. Embarrassment, irritation, confusion, suspicion, hormones…

Wait, that last one wasn't an emotion.

I sighed, and sat down in front of Sapph, crossing my legs and taking a deep breath. I looked up at Sapph, who was sitting on the bed, looking down at me. "Listen…" I began. "We're being held hostage. As much as it irks me to say this, girlie…"

"But I already told you my name." She suddenly interrupts me.

"…As much as it irks me to say this, _Sapph_, we have to work together or we're _both. Going. To. Die._"

"Oh."

"Yeah." _This is going to turn out _great.

* * *

"Question." White raised her hand.

Ruby/Ruka looked at her with irritated eye for interrupting his story. "Yes?"

"Who is this girl?" She asked him.

Ruby/Ruka stopped for a moment, and Red joined him in staring at her blankly. She cringed at them. "Well?"

"…" There was a pause. "…As I was saying…"

"Wait! Don't ignore me!" White cried, stopping Ruby/Ruka again. She sighed and waved a finger in his face. "I'm just saying, this girl doesn't sound like Sapphire at all. I mean, _pink_. _Kissing. Marriage. Not. Freaking. Out_. Who is she?"

"Trust me, you would say that about me as well if I wasn't telling you this." Ruby/Ruka sighed, and then continued on.

* * *

We spent three days in that cell. We were fed, and given the needed supplies to live, but that's about it. For three days, I slept with my hands bound behind my back with no one to talk to but Sapphire. We connected a lot during those three days, wondering about our families and pokemon at home. I started treating Sapphire differently, a little better than I did when we first met. I stopped calling her "girlie" and didn't snap at her that easily. She also started breaking out of her innocent shell. She became a stronger person, and showed it. We dropped the whole marriage thing (or tried to, we ignored it for those three days), and she earned my respect.

And then one day, a woman came in.

I was in the middle of trying to explain Sapph on how babies were made (don't ask me!), but this woman saved me from even going past "when two people love each other very much…". She wore a black cloak and stood tall over us. She had a radiating aura of power, behind her, stood a slithering, gigantic, lizard-like creature.

A salamance.

Sapphire froze stiff, and I stood in front of her, facing the shady woman. I recognized her as the same woman that came by before to silence us for causing so much noise.

"Who are you?"

She smirked under his hood, glaring down at me with her wide, hazel eyes. Then, she smiled, genuinely. "A dragoness."

With that, the Salamance pounced. My eyes widened, and I tackled Sapphire out of the way, avoiding it's attack, but we were backed up into a corner. The salamance immediately whipped around and bared it's teeth at us. With a loud roar, making the whole place rumble, the salamance raised its claws, and stuck down on me with a mighty attack.

Pain.

There was a loud crashing noise, and I felt a breeze. My head hurt like hell, and I couldn't move, I couldn't see. I heard Sapphire scream. I smelt her comforting scent as she tried to urge me up, but with no avail. She couldn't do much with her hands tied like that, except scream and shout.

But suddenly, she stopped.

I couldn't move, just listen as Sapphire eased me down as carefully as possible. There was another roar, and another crash. Something thick and warm flowed down my face, and the pain began to ease. I don't know what happened after that. I immediately blacked out after feeling Sapphire's warm hands pick me up and carry me off.

I later awoke under a tree.

I blinked my eyes open, rays of sunlight splashed onto my face, peeking through from the leaves of the trees above. I was in a forest, and it was somewhere around noon. I tried to sit up, but winced as a pain came to my head. My hand shot to my forehead, but I instead felt leaves and vines wrapped tightly around my head. My body ached all over, but I pushed myself to sit up.

"You're awake!" A familiar voice cheered.

I turned, a little suddenly by the voice. It was Sapph. She was covered in dirt and dust. Her dress was torn and her hair was a mess, but underneath it all she kept a smiling face, smiling at me. She leapt at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I flushed a deep red, and froze solid. I wasn't used to this kind of affection, she hadn't hugged me, should wouldn't have been able to with her hands bound like that.

Speaking of which…

I looked at my wrists. They were red and sore from being in ropes for three days, but they weren't now. I remember that before I blacked out, Sapphire had picked me up. I looked at her, who was staring at me. I pointed at her wrists.

"How did you…" I looked at her. "I mean… what did you…"

She looked at her wrists. "Oh, this?" She stood up, placing hands behind her back and looking away. "Well, when you were attacked, my hands kind of moved on their own… they kind of… slid out. I was able to dodge the salamance's next attack, which made a large hole in the wall from the smaller one it made from its second attack. Then I kind of…" She motioned her actions with her hands. "picked you up and ran."

She _picked me up_? You can't just say that like it's nothing! I'm taller than her! Plus, she's frail! How the heck did she do that?

Heat of the moment?

I went with that.

I groaned as I tried to push myself to stand up, but Sapphire kicked me down. _Ouch_. I liked her better when she was frail.

"No, you stay, I'll watch. We're not moving until you can walk." She commanded me, like a concerned mom.

I looked around, mildly curious and worried. "Um… how far are we from… you know?" I asked her.

"Hm… pretty far. I can't see it anymore." She said, looking around.

I have to admit, I was pretty impressed with this girl. She had carried me so far, and she didn't seem tired at all. I didn't want to say it, but I couldn't just ignore this.

"…Thanks…"

"…What?" She turned to look down at me.

"I said, "Thanks", get your hearing checked." I growled, clutching my forehead.

She frowned, giving me a blank stare for a moment, and then smiled. "That's the Ruby I know."

"Hmph."

It took me at least two days to recover. We just stayed there in the middle of the forest for that period of time. Sapphire made the fires, got us food and found a nearby stream for water. I'm surprised she wasn't scared out of her wits like when I first met her. She was calm, collected, and very helpful.

I soon fell in love with her.

I began to see her in different ways. She looked beautiful, despite all of the dirt and mess, but I thought all that made her look cool. She was great on defending off pokemon by herself, despite not having a pokemon to defend herself with. A natural-born wild girl, and I don't think she even noticed.

We began to move after those two days, though I was still in pain, we couldn't just sit there forever. It was quite the adventure, however, we didn't really think of it like that during that time. All our focus was on getting home. That is, I thought it was. Sometimes we fooled around, not thinking about the events that had just happened or where we were going. We just had fun, played around like normal kids that weren't stuck in the middle of nowhere, running for their lives.

Sapphire grew more observant, more masculine in some ways. I grew more conscious of others, putting my thoughts on them before myself. We both changed in our own ways, I think we became a little more like eachother.

I didn't really keep track of the time, but a few days later, we finally found it, a town. When we saw the red roof the pokemon center, we looked at eachother with bright and excited faces. We hugged eachother, but soon realized what we were doing and separated, blushing. We pushed our way through the last of the leaves and bushes, and finally collapsed next to the pokemon center. I saw her face, smiling with relief and happiness that we had finally reached our destination, right before I blacked out.

That was the last I saw of her.

I woke up again, for the last time, in the Fortree pokemon center hospital ward. My forehead was covered in bandages, replacing the leaves that once covered my wound, and I felt refreshed. It turned out I had been unconscious for a day, and my parents came straight to Fortree. When I asked them, they told me that Sapphire had already gone home while I was unconscious. That hit me quite hard. I didn't want her to leave, I wanted to be with her.

Five years later, I found her again.

* * *

**Red's POV- Present Time**

"…And that's just about it." Ruby/Ruka finished up, spinning the ice in his drink with his straw. "I didn't realize it right away, of course, it just kind of, you know, "clicked". Like what happened with Gold." He said, pointing a manicured finger to his head, and making a clicking noise with his tounge.

"…Wow, Ruby. I had no idea…" I said, my eyes still wide from hearing the story. This was all a shock to me. Not as heartbreaking as Gold and Crys' story, but a whole lot darker.

"Ruuuuubyyyy…" I heard sobbing from the seat behind me, and swerved my chair around to look at White. I flinched, to see her crying comedically in her seat, her knees huddled to her chest and her eyes full of tears. "Y-You… Sapph… Wah… So… NGH!" She said between sobs, rubbing her tears away.

"C-Calm down, White." Ruby/Ruka reassured her.

"Do you still have… the… you know." I tapped my forehead, where he described where he was attacked.

Ruby/Ruka looked around, and then to me and White. He moved his hands to his hat, and began to position it higher on his head. He then ran his finger through both the bangs of his wig and his own hair to pull them back for a few seconds. I froze when I saw the three claw marks on the side of his head. It proved his whole story. He immediately pulled his bangs and hat low over his face and scar. I could feel White tense behind me, and I bit my lip.

"Sapph can't know about this. It'll hurt her, it'd be best if she just forgot all about it. I don't want her to be remembering those days, got it?" Ruby/Ruka glared at us, and we nodded, swearing not to tell.

And like that, right on time, the diner door opened with the ring of a bell.

Sapphire stepped into the diner, still with her school uniform on, and looked around, strolling through the crowd. Ruby turned around in his seat, and immediately froze when he met her eyes. Sapph brightened up immediately, and I almost facepalmed. She ran over to our seats, pushing through the crowd.

"Red! White! You here for burgers too?" She called out, waving at us, pushing the last person aside to reach our counter. I waved at her awkwardly as she walked up, and White did the same. Ruby just looked the opposite direction, trying not to meet the girl's eyes. Sapphire gave both White and I a greeting and turned to Ruby/Ruka. Ruby must have felt really weird, dressed up as a girl in front of the girl he liked. I felt sorry for him.

Sapphire gave Ruby/Ruka a long, hard stare, and then smacked her fist into her hand. "I know you!" She said, and all three of us flinched. Sapphire grabbed Ruby/Ruka's arm and grabbed his hand. "You're Ruka Byminine! From chapter nine! Ruby dressed you up in one of White's maid outfits, right?"

"…"

There was a long, thick silence, and Ruby/Ruka was still frozen like he was before, unsure how to respond. After a while, he responded.

"Yes! I can't believe you remembered! You're Sapphire-chan, aren't you?" Ruby/Ruka said in his, highly believable, feminine voice, showered in an array of sparkles and girly feel.

White and I stared.

"Wow! I can't believed you remembered! I'm going to kill that guy next time I see him for doing that to you." Sapphire said, and I'm pretty sure she didn't notice him flinch. She pulled him off his stool and began to lead him out of the diner. "Come on! I'll make it up to you with something from the cake shop!" She sang, dragging him off.

"I-I thought you were her for burgers." Ruby/Ruka stammered, being dragged out the diner by Sapph's brute strength.

"Naw, I can do that later, I finally have someone who shares my pain!" She said gleefully, and slammed the diner door behind her with a loud clang of the bell.

White and I sat there for a while, and then turned back to the counter, where our empty drinks lay. We sighed, and looked at eachother.

"That was… quite the show." I said, starting off the conversation, shaking the ice in my cup.

"Do you think Sapph remembers herself proposing to Ruby like that?" White asked me, drinking melted ice from her cup.

"Naw, but no one would get married that early anyways. Only royalty and rich families do that. I mean, have you ever heard of a set of, I don't know, normal sixteen year olds getting married? I haven't met any yet."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But surely, there must be _some_ out there…" She said, looking at me with a blank stare.

"I doubt it." I said with a sigh.

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

"Congratulations!" Blue slammed the signed document down on the coffee table in front of Gold and me. We stared at it with wide eyes, and then looked back up at Blue, wearing her maid outfit and all, giving us a wide grin. "You both are now officially, and legally…" She grinned, and narrowed her eyes at us.

"Married."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Gold's room…**

The egg lay there, shivering, laying on the blanket Crystal put it on. It shook again, and a small cry was heard.

…

…_CRACK._

* * *

AH! Cliffy! And two.

Well, there's chapter 14b for you, longer than I expected. You now know both Ruby and Gold's past. See the pattern? It'll all make sense soon.

I think.

Well, instead of giving you a preview, I'll give you the next two chapter names.

"Chapter 15: Contract and Child"

"Chapter 16: Day Care and Doubt"

Well, don't forget to review, or _I'll break YOUR FACE_… I mean your lamp. I'll break your lamp. Haha… ha…

*cough*

-Starri


	18. Chapter 15: Contract and Child

Chapter, chapter.

Well, if you guys have heard, as I announce for the _freaking millionth time_, the new OC submission story has been confirmed. After this chapter, I will post a forum for people who want to submit OCs so I can get everything sorted out early. Around 3-4 chapters before the ending, which I have confirmed to be after chapter 18 and before chapter 19, I'll post the story officially. If you do the math, and with a few hints, you can conclude that Amotodan has 21 chapters + an Epilogue. You can see the chapter titles on my website, where the link is also on my profile.

I'll make the thread right after I post this chapter and post a link on my profile, Starri Sudios (Previously Ask Amotodan), and Starri's Room (my website).

Now, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: This is madness. NO, THIS IS SPARTA.

* * *

**A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day  
oOoOo  
Chapter 15: Contract and Child**

* * *

**October 21rst**

* * *

Now, I'm sure you're all pretty confused at this point.

What the hell just happened?

Well, let's back it up a bit to a last night…

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

I stared at Blue, all smiley and bubbly like.

Well, she was.

I was having a mind screw.

"Blue, what are you doing here?" I asked her, sitting on my bed, still in my pajamas with my hair down. A few clips kept my bangs out of my eyes, but that was it. My pajamas consisted of a pale yellow tang top and light blue pajama short-shorts. I was huddling my knees up to my chest with my arms wrapped around them, staring at Blue.

Blue stood in front of me, hands on her hips with that stupid smile of her's.

"I just need to have a little talk with you." She said, not changing her expression.

I stared at her suspiciously.

"And Blue?"

"Yes?"

"You still haven't answered my question from earlier."

"What was that?"

I pointed at her. "Why are you wearing that?"

She tugged at her collar. "This?"

"Yes, that."

"Work purposes, nothing you need to know about." She moved over to her bag, rummaging through her stuff.

I stared at her outfit, it was a freaking maid outfit.

A. Freaking. Maid. Outfit.

As if I haven't seen enough of those ruffled skirts and frilly aprons, she even had golden bells tied around her neck and her shoes were shined. It's just so… foppish. How many of these dresses do they have at this school? I've seen too many. I never want to see another one in my life.

Yet, here she is.

"Here we go!" She yelped, pulling out a manila envelope. She turned at me with that glint in her eyes that made me want to jump off my balcony before she could socially ruin me. She held the envelope up to her neck and stared at me sly-like, grinning. She pulled out the chair from my desk and took out a few green sheets of paper and began looking over it. "So, Crystal, you're pretty upset, right?"

Strange subject to choose, I didn't think Blue was the considerate type, but she was right. "Why?"

"You think Sapphire loves Gold, right?" She asked again, thinking and tapping her chin before reading on some more.

I flinched, and slowly sunk down beneath my covers. "…So?"

She turned to the next page. "Why does that upset you?"

What was she, a psychiatrist?

But she had a point, it was because of that I skipped the first school day in my life. I spent that time thinking about it. Why was I supposedly upset over Sapph confessing to Gold? It gave me this worried feeling inside. I felt like I was betraying Sapph. All of these emotions made me so confused I couldn't go to school. Why did I feel like I was betraying Sapph? I thought about that today. Psychology was never my best subject.

But there's a reason I'm in this school.

"…Because I'm in love with that intelligent flirt."

Blue smirked, and set the papers down, finish reading them. She pulled one more paper out from the folder and read it over for a moment. She snickered for a moment. "Ah, there's a reason I want you two together." She said, and I narrowed my eyes at her. She grabbed one of my notebooks and one of my black pens and held them out to me along with the paper. "By the way, can you sign this? Our class wants to vote on what cake we should make for the Halloween party. I need signatures."

I looked at her. "Why?"

She crossed her arms. "Because chocolate is always the best choice! No exceptions!" She said and pushed it all at me. "Sign it, sign in, siiiiiignnnn iiii—"

"_Fine_, I'll sign your petition." I groaned and quickly swiped my signature onto the green sheet. "Enjoy your _cake_." I mumbled and reached under my bed for a psychology textbook. I needed to get better at this kind of stuff.

"Yay!" Blue leapt in joy and skipped out of my room in a heartbeat, slamming the door shut behind her.

I stared at my room's door for a moment before going back to my book. "Weird."

* * *

**Gold's POV**

Usually I would be happy if a random girl barged into my room in a maid outfit with a sinister smile on her face, but not now, not if that girl wasn't Crys.

…I'm so lonely.

"Gold Gold Gold Gold Gold, wake uuuuuup!" Blue called out to me, slamming a manila folder onto my desk and starting to take green papers out of it.

"Huh?" I peeked out from under my covers, and Blue yanked the covers off of my bed.

"What do you wan—ARCEUS!" I was interrupted by Blue grabbing my pajama shirt and yanking me towards her with great strength. She banged her forehead on mine and looked into my eyes with her intense, mind-shattering glare.

She dragged me over to my desk and smacked a pen on it with a loud "SLAM!" Still with her hand on my collar, she turned me towards it, and said. "My class is doing a petition for cake. I want chocolate. _SIGN_." She demanded, putting my hand on the pen.

I laughed nervously, something was up. "I-I don't know, Blue, I'm really more of vanilla person…"

In an instant, she was by the egg (still sitting in the middle of the floor of my room). She placed one hand on it, and Ditty shot out of the pocket of her dress and then into her other hand. She grabbed Ditty, who then turned into a massive sledgehammer.

"_Sign the document or the egg gets it._" She growled in a low, threatening voice.

"A-Alright! Just don't kill my son!"

That egg was like a child to me.

I began to read. "I, insert name here, proudly swear to…"

"HURRY UP AND SIGN IT!" She screamed at me, raising up Ditty-mallet.

"YES MA'AM!" I yelled, signing he bottom of the document.

She then shoved me onto my bed, and grabbed the papers up and placed them into the manila envelope. She patted the top of the egg. "Sorry, it had to be done" She apologized to it and then began to snicker, which kind of sounded like a evil laugh, as she exited my room, holding the envelope like it was a precious keepsake.

I sat there, sprawled out on my bed from Blue shoving me, watching Blue exit my room.

"…What?"

* * *

**October 22nd**

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

I got out of my room this morning, but I didn't get dressed. I still wore the same pajamas and my hair was down messily. I blinked my eyes sheepishly, it was still early, school didn't start for another hour and thirty minutes, so I wanted to make breakfast for everyone since I was skipping again.

I trudged down the stairs, and my bare feet touched the cold concrete floor of the bottom floor. I left Mega to sleep on the bed a little while longer, she seemed tired. I walked over to the door, yawning loudly and opening it at the same time. I looked into the room, still in mid-yawn and my vision a little blurry. I froze, I blinked my eyes and rubbed them. I blinked again, and looked over to the far end couch.

Gold sat there, drinking hot chocolate on our couch at six thirty in the morning. He wore a hoodie in jeans, and stared at me, frozen in place as he raised his cup to take a drink. Blue popped up in the kitchen, wearing a her maid outfit from yesterday, equipped with new cat ears and tail.

"…" There was a silence.

I slammed the door shut.

I slid to the floor, my back against the wall next to the door and my hands over my head. What was Blue _thinking_? Why was Gold here? I stood up and prepared to make a break for my room, but a hand clamped over my wrist.

"Oh, no you don't." Blue tugged me back, dragging me into the lobby despite my struggles. She shoved me onto the opposite couch that faced Gold. I could tell there was no escape from this. So I sat there, huddling my knees to my chest.

Blue walked up to the front, where the TV was, hands on her hips and that sinister smile of her's plastered on her face.

She reached into her kitty cat backpack and pulled out a manila envelope. I suddenly got a sinking feeling, and my eyes widened. I turned to Gold, who had a look of recognition. I don't think Blue called us out here just to talk about cake petitions.

Unless it wasn't…

Oh, Arceus, what did I _sign_?

She held up the manila envelope, and saw my horrified face, and then grinned. "Oh, Crys, I see you've already figured it out, half of it anyways. Gold…" She waved the manila envelope around. "…you should be able to figure this one out too."

It took a moment for Gold to register everything in his head. He turned to me, and then Blue, and then it clicked.

"Ah… AAH!" He shouted, and pointed at the folder.

"Blue, what the hell did you make us sign?" I asked her demandingly, standing up.

Blue crossed her arms and then tugged at her skirt. "Hmph, I'm going through torture for you guys you know. Karen isn't exactly the nicest "master", but it's all worth it for _this_." She said, holding up the paper.

"Tell us what it is!" Gold shouted, both of us were getting increasingly worried.

She grinned, and opened the envelope and pulled out the green documents from yesterday. She held them up in front of us. "See, if you two had better observation skills, you would have immediately realized what this was." She said, waving it around.

It was a little hard to read, but after enough staring, I saw it. Gold stared at it with the same face, his mouth open. "N-No way…"

"Congratulations!" Blue slammed the signed document down on the coffee table in front of Gold and me. We stared at it with wide eyes, and then looked back up at Blue, wearing her maid outfit and all, giving us a wide grin. "You both are now officially, and legally…" She grinned, and narrowed her eyes at us.

"Married."

Gold and I had just signed a marriage contract.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

Ugh, I hated mornings.

Your hair would be a mess, your clothes wrinkled like no tomorrow, it was a disaster. You would have this heavy feeling in your chest and this pounding in your head.

I squinted at my side clock. It was only six fifty, I still had another _hour_. But I had to get prepared. Ugh, I needed to get up, but my body wouldn't let me.

…Wait, that's not my body not letting me.

I tried to push myself up, but something was pushing me down. "Agh…!" This was a pain. It was also then I realized that when you wake up, you don't really have a heavy feeling in your chest.

Or, you're not supposed to.

I rubbed my eyes and blinked them open.

Two, big, round black eyes stared back at me.

My eyes widened, and I freaked.

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

"Hm… Ah, toaster strudel… Ruby… Hm…"

"_AAAGGH_!"

My eyes shot open from my sleep and I immediately sat up in my bed. I turned and snatched up the clock on my bedside. _SIX FIFTY FIVE_? Who the hell was waking me up at _six-freaking-fifty-five_?

I turned over to my balcony, and narrowed my eyes to Ruby's. "…Dat_ fruitcake_." I growled, and threw the covers off of me, Toro almost rolling off the bed. I was wide awake, and very angry. I leapt out of my bed and stomped over to my half-repaired balcony door, still covered by newspaper and duct tape. I slammed it to the side and opened my mouth to yell at Ruby.

"OI! Girly boy! What do ya' think you're doing—" I suddenly was interrupted by Ruby slamming _his_ balcony door open.

There was something white attached to his shoulder that he seemed to be struggling with. He finally saw me, still trying to pull the… whatever it was off of him.

"Sapph! Help get this thing off of me!" He yelled at me, staggering around his balcony.

As funny as it was seeing him like that, I wasn't a horrible person. I grabbed the white thing and yanked it off of him, but the force made me topple back into my room. I landed on my back, and the thing rolled off of me. Toro helped capture the thing, leaping off the bed and pinning it down.

I sighed in relief, and turned to Ruby. "Huh?" He had suddenly disappeared from where he was. I bent down and peered into his room. He was at his dresser, yanking his hat over his head. I then realized that I missed a chance to fully look at him without his hat on. Depression came. _Dammit_.

I walked back over to the thing on the floor that Toro was keeping still. It was the size of a growlithe, with a white, fur-like pelt. It had big, black eyes and a fluffy white tail. A single gold stripe went from it's head, down it's back and tail. It had two triangular ear-like things on its head as well, like a purloin, or a skitty. It looked up at me with its shining black eyes and I couldn't help myself. It was so adorable.

"What the in Mew's name was that?" Ruby stared at the thing on my bedroom floor, climbing over his balcony railings.

"How should I know? It looks like some sort of Pokemon and what are you doing?" I said suddenly turning to Ruby, who was casually walking into my room from the open balcony door.

"Hm?" He looked at me as if nothing was wrong. "What?"

"Did you really just casually waltz into my room from the balcony?"

"Yeah? So?"

"I can't trust you anymore if you do stuff like that! My window's broken! Who knows what you might do with easy access to my room twenty four seven!" I yelled at him.

"What? What kind of person do you take me for? I'm not a pervert like Gold!"

* * *

**Downstairs**

"…Choo!" Gold sneezed, rubbing his nose.

"Gold! We just got forcefully married and all you do it _sneeze_?" Crystal yelled at him, standing on the couch, pacing in circles, freaking out.

"It's not my fault! I'm having a total mind screw here!" He protested to his new wife.

"Agh! I'm filing a divorce!" Crystal shouted, and Gold froze. He curled up into a ball and laid on the couch, depressed.

"Yeah… because that's exactly what you would have done if we were married…" He sighed depressingly, a gloomy aura ringing around him.

"Don't worry Gold, I won't let her!" Blue laughed, her hands on her hips as her tail flicked around.

"_This is all your fault_." Crystal growled at her, gritting her teeth.

* * *

**Red's POV**

I slammed Ruby's bedroom door open. "Hey! Ruby! What's going on—" I stopped, Ruby wasn't in his room. I walked inside, looking around. He hadn't made his bed, which he always does, so he must be close by. I heard some voices from the balcony, and walked on over.

"Don't give me that crap! You're a guy! It's not like you would have certain temptations!"

"Shut up, Sapph! Your door's been broken for _weeks_, it's not like I've done anything!"

"You're the one who broke it in the first place!"

There was growling and swiping, Ruby and Sapph were rolling around on the latter's bedroom floor. Sapph had her fist planted on Ruby's face and Ruby was pushing Sapph's face away with his foot. I sweatdropped. _What an awkward fight…_

Ruby flipped Sapph over and pinned her down. Sapph rolled her head my way and her eyes widened as they locked with mine. "Red!" Ruby looked up from fighting Sapph, and Sapph pushed him off of her when his grip loosened. She laughed nervously. "Ahahaha… You didn't see that." She told me, which sounded more like a command.

O-Kay…

Ruby rubbed his head, that hit the wall when Sapph pushed him. "Ow… Red, what are you doing here?"

"Wha?" Oh, I almost forgot. "I heard yelling. It was still seven in the morning so I assumed something was wrong. Green checked out Gold's room since it was open and looked more suspicious on the way down." I explained. "…What _were_ you yelling about?"

Sapphire crawled over to the side a bit. "This thing randomly attacked Ruby."

"I have no idea where it came from, it woke me up and was lying on my chest. I freaked and Sapph helped me get it off." Ruby told me.

"Well, it probably came from outside. The door was busted open. Either someone broke in to both yours and Gold's rooms, or that thing is ridiculously strong." I said, rubbing the back of my head, peering over at the white creature that was under Sapph's cumbusken.

"'Sken!" It saluted to me, one hand on the white thing.

"Hey, guys…" A familiar voice said, walking in through Ruby's bedroom door. "Gold's not in his room, but the more interesting thing is…" He turned to Sapph, Ruby, and I. "…What's going on?"

"Nothing, continue." Ruby rushed thing along, waving his hand in circles.

"Oh, you know that giant egg that Red, Sapph, and Blue came home with a couple days ago?"

Well, it didn't take a lot to figure out what he was going to say next.

"Well, it's broken, it hatched." He explained, pointing up to indicate Gold's room. "And I couldn't find whatever it was."

I looked at him, and then turned back to Ruby, Sapph, and the white pokemon thing. I slowly put the pieces together. Both Ruby and Gold's doors busted open, the egg was in Gold's room, Gold wasn't in his room, so it probably went down into Ruby's room…

"I think we have the… kid." I said, pointing over to the white creature.

The pokemon thing blinked at us, and Green froze up. Weird. I looked back at the creature, what in the world would make Green…

…Oh.

The thing looked like a cat.

Green didn't move, he just stood there, staring at the white pokemon with shining eyes.

This was so awkward.

Green unfroze, and started to move forward. He climbed over the balcony silently and walked over to the pokemon, kneeling down in front of it. He reached out to pet it, hoping to make a connection with the white creatur—"

_CHOMP_

It bit Green's hand and escaped from Toro's grip.

Green sat there, staring at his bleeding hand. Sapph looked at him. "Um… maybe you should treat that…" But Green wasn't listening, I could tell by his stiff silence that he was depressed.

"Oi, what's going on in here?" Sapphire's bedroom door opened, and Blue appeared. I almost facepalmed, she was wearing her maid outfit from yesterday (she still hasn't told me why she was wearing that yet), but today it was equipped with a tail and cat ears.

…Wait… "cat"…

Green stared up at her, forgetting his bleeding hand that was now dripping onto the carpet. I've never seen him like this before with a girl, he was even blushing. Blue had crossed her arms, and stared at the lot of us. "What in Mew's name are you all doing in here?"

Well, technically I was still on Ruby's balcony, but I decided to join the party and climbed over.

Gold and Crys ran up behind Blue. So _that's_ where he was. What was he doing in the girl's apartment? Maybe I shouldn't think about this too hard, I might end up like Blue.

"Will somebody tell me what's going on…" She stopped, and looked down. The white pokemon thing was rubbing up against her leg affectionately, looking up at her with those huge eyes of its. Blue stepped back. "Wha… no! Stay away!" She said, taken back by an unknown creature showing affection to her. The thing just kept on coming to her, and she stepped back some more. "No! What the heck…!" She ran from the room, and the thing ran after her.

"…" There was a pause.

I walked up next to Green and looked down at him. His hand was getting bloodier, and he was still in shock that whatever it was hated him, who to him was one of the few creatures he showed affection to besides his pokemon, and adored Blue, who I think hated it.

"…You should treat that." Ruby told him, staring at his hand.

"What happened in here?" Crystal asked, her and Gold walking in.

"Long story, Gold, what are you doing here?" I asked him, looking at him and Crystal.

He sighed, and looked away with a confused and ruined look. Crystal knocked her head against the wall. "Long story."

I looked at the both of them.

_Don't over think it, Red, don't over think it, Red, don't over think it, Red…_

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

I sat in the kitchen, my uniform on and bag ready, sipping hot chocolate on the dining table in the kitchen. There was a little ruckus in the staircase and a lot of yelling upstairs, but I decided that I would ignore all of that.

"AGH!" I hear from the stairwell. "STAY AWAY! AWAY! GAH!"

All I did was blink and ignore it, taking another sip from my coco. I didn't go to the living room table, there were a few papers that looked important and some more hot chocolate. I ignored it with an excuse. _Crys probably forgot her makeup work and drank some coco_. I told myself.

"FREAK—! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU! RAGH!" I heard the voice from the stairwell yell some more.

I took another sip and looked outside.

Yep, today was going to be uneventful. I'll avoid all situations coming my way.

"Such a wonderful day." I complimented.

Maybe I should start on my project! I needed a good read. I reached for my bag, setting my hot chocolate on the table. I opened the latch and rummaged through my books and papers from school, and then I found it. I pulled out the book I wanted, my hands brushing off the remaining dust from its leathery blue surface. I've always wanted to read historic diaries.

I opened the diary and began to read.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

Blue came back fifteen minutes later. Gold held the whatsit-hoosit on the bed next to Crys, Sapph, and Toro. The thing still wanted Blue, who sat on the other side of the room next to Sapph's broken balcony door. I sat on the floor, leaning back on Sapph's bed's bedpost, straightening out my pajamas. Red took Sapph's desk chair and Green sat in front of her dresser, knees huddle up to his chest and his eyes looking down in a depressed manner. I felt sorry for the guy.

"So what is that thing?" Blue asked, her arms crossed and glaring holes into the white thing.

"I don't know, it just hatched from the egg this morning." Red explained, pointing upwards in the direction to Gold's room. Gold probably left before it hatched, so it wasn't overnight, so it was this morning.

"It freaked me out so much." I shivered, remembering the moment it woke me up.

"W-Well it's got to be a pokemon, right? It came from the egg, G-_Gold_ is a breeder, he confirmed that for us." Crys said, looking down at the thing, and Gold nodded. The two seemed fazed, she strained Gold's name out, and she was stuttering too. This was not "Super Serious Gal", as Gold put it.

"Well we don't know what it is, then why don't we name it?" Sapph suggested, Toro sitting on her lap, letting out a gruff "Tor'!"

We thought about it for a moment, and everyone went silent. Sapph looked around like she said something wrong. She was cute like that. I couldn't forget what I told Red and White yesterday. Inside, I groaned. I couldn't tell Sapphire, she couldn't know.

"Why not?"

I flinched, who was reading my thoughts?…!

"Why don't we give it a name?" Red suggested, aiding Sapph's idea.

Whoa, I almost freaked there.

Blue sighed, and rubbed her head, she obviously wasn't very fond of the new member of the family. "Fine, I guess it's easier that way." She said, pouting. Green would have nagged her at this time, but he was being too depressed from being neglected by the… um… thing.

Yeah, this thing needed a name.

"So what should we call it?" I asked, wanting to name it already.

"Einar"

"William"

"Velia"

"Blaze"

Everyone looked at eachother.

"I think Einar is a completely plausible name." Red said. "Considering what it means, it could become a powerful warrior."

"Says the battler." Crys said, crossing her arms. "_William_ also means something of the sort. It's a very common and honorable name to give to a knightly pokemon such as this one." She said, waving a hand to the unnamed creature.

"Who says the thing is a guy? What if it's a girl? _Velia_ is a striking name to give to a young lady." Blue said, bowing. Well, 1) I thought she hated the thing, and 2) She doesn't even know what _Velia _means, I don't think. Not that it's anything bad.

"…I just like the name Blaze. I would totally name my kid something like that." Gold said, pumping one of his fists while holding the thing in the other.

Crys groaned and rolled her eyes. "I swear, if I really do go through this whole "marriage" thing with you, we are absolutely _not_ naming our kid "Blaze"." She said, pointing to Gold.

"Why not?" Gold whined.

I blinked, computing what they had just said into my head.

"…Wait, what?" Red asked, turning towards them, and so did everyone else. Except for Blue, who looked around innocently.

"…Uh, nothing, but I still say we're naming the thing Blaze." Gold said, holding it up.

"We are _not_ naming it _Blaze_, we're naming him William. Will for short." Crys said, making her decision with the cross of her arms.

"No, no, no, no, no, we're not giving a possible girl a boy's name. Its name is Velia." Blue countered, looking at everyone with glaring eyes.

"…Um, I honestly don't care, but I like my name choice." Red laughed nervously, scratching his cheek with his finger and looking away.

The former three bickered about, and Green, Red, Sapph, and I watched them. Sapph sat there silently, still trying to think of a name, Green sat in his emo corner, and Red just watched them fight. "Agh, I can't stand this anymore!" I said after a few more minutes of bickering. I walked over to the balcony, opening the door and climbing over the railing as everyone stared at me. I turned around to them. "Since you guys can't make up your minds, _I'll _name it. Its name is Fionn and it's a girl. _Happy_, all? Now shut up and get ready for class!" I asked and slammed the door shut.

Back in Sapph's room, there was a pause. Gold looked over at the clock. "Whoa! He's right, it's already 7:44!"

"What! Crap! I'm late! I have to report to Karen!" Blue shouted and ran out the door, grabbing her kitty backpack.

Red stood up and looked at Gold and Crys. "Um, can you two…"

Crys sighed. "Yes, we can take care of… um… "Fionn" while you guys are out." She said.

"Great!" Red said and walked over to Green, kicking him lightly. "Green get up, no cats will hate you at school. Well, maybe a few…" Red told him, but Green got up anyways. They jogged out the door to return back to their apartment.

Sapph turned to Crys and Gold, who looked at her. The latter didn't seem to be going anywhere. A few moments later, Sapph and Toro kicked the three of them, including Fionn, out quite literally.

"My room." She growled at them, glaring at them. "_My privacy_." She said, slamming the door shut.

Crys and Gold looked at eachother, sitting out in the doorstep of Sapph apartment. Crystal, looking at Gold and remembering that morning's spin of events, blushed and stood up. She remembered what Blue said that morning, and the events at the cake shop. She turned her back towards Gold and Fionn.

"I-I'm going to my room!" She stuttered and ran upstairs.

"Ah…" Gold wanted to shout something to her, raising his hand, but she was already gone. He turned to Fionn, who blinked its beady black eyes at him. He sighed. "Why does my life suck?"

It just does, Gold.

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

Oh, wow.

So much for my uneventful morning, this diary was _not_ what it seemed to be. I flipped through the pages, skimming certain handwritten text.

I placed a hand on my chin. _This girl…_

…

_September 5, 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hm, where should I start? Well, my name is Seae. Seae Aoineko. This morning I woke up in a weird room with only Poi at my side. Poi is my meowth, we go on, um, "adventures" together. You don't have to know about them, something between me and my little sis. I'm seventeen, and apparently a fourth year at this school. It's not all bad, free shelter, food, and stuff, but something is suspicious. I'm not sure I can put my finger on it, though. _

There was a big explanation about the school, but nothing I didn't know. I flipped a couple pages.

_September 10, 2006_

_Dear Diary, _

_I haven't told you about my friends yet, so I probably should. One girl's name is Alexandria, she's really tomboyish, but really nice. She'll only respond to "Alex", though, nothing else, if you call her "Alexandria", she'll put you in a headlock faster than you can say "Sorry". The other girl's name is Lapis Lazuli, two words, but we just call her "Lazuli". She's really sweet and shy, the perfect material for teasing, by me, in a good way. But she's really kind and saves Alex and me from starvation. There's another girl in our apartment, she doesn't talk a lot though, she just sits on her bed silently with her gothita, I'm not even sure she goes to school._

_There are also the guys that live in the apartment next to ours. There's this really spunky guy, his real name is hard to pronounce, so he never uses it. He used his shortened name, Tell, so much he forgot his real name. Tell's a really fun guy, but he has this weird rivalry (which I like to call "hidden affection") with Alex, the violent, hating (not really) kind. Then there's this really uptight guy, Merc, he's a workaholic, but he's a good friend of ours, though he doesn't like to admit it. He hates it when we bother him (which I do a lot), but he as a soft spot for Lazuli, I think. Oh, and right next to my balcony is another; a guy lives in the apartment it's attached to. His name is Crimson, and we talk a lot. He's a little distant, but not too! We have this tradition of drinking soda on the side of the balcony. _

_Don't get me wrong just because I don't ship him with anyone, I don't like him!_

Underneath that were a whole bunch of "shippings", or pairings, as normal people call them, like Lazuli x Merc and Alex x Tell and a whole bunch of other people she hadn't mentioned.

"Ship", doesn't Blue use that word a lot? Not to mention for some reason, the name "Crimson" sounds familiar too… I shook it off. Something else was bugging me about the few paragraphs I just read. I feel as besides those two, there's something else I've been overlooking…

"Yel!" Blue's voice snapped me out of my trance and I immediately slammed the diary shut. Blue waved at me near the door. "Come on! We're going to be late!" She called at me, and Sapph appeared from the stairwell door.

"…Ah! Coming!" I yelled back as she ran out the door, shoving the diary in my backpack. I was about to sprint to the door, when I realized what I had missed. I stared at Blue, standing there for a second as Sapph ran by me. Blue looked at me with a "Come on!" face, motioning her head out, but I was still trying to register the new information in my head.

If this book was in 2006, then it was five years ago, and Seae was seventeen, she had to be about twenty two now, five years older than Blue.

This girl's name is Seae Aoineko.

Blue's full name is Blue Aoineko.

She couldn't be her mother, the word "cousin" was possible, but for some reason I had the striking feeling of something else… If her habit of "shipping" didn't give it away, I don't know what would have.

Seae Aoineko was Blue's sister.

* * *

**Blue's POV**

Yellow was silent on the way to school, she kept on stealing glances at me and thinking a lot. What was wrong with her? She was giving me a weird look earlier, too.

I thought about what I did to Crys and Gold that morning. I had no objections to what I did, Gold had confessed to Sapphire that he loved Crys/Krissy, and Crystal had confessed to me last night that she loved Gold. I can remember her words as clear as day.

"_I'm in love with that intelligent flirt_."

She even called him with the name she had used for him all those years ago, she really did love him.

…

…

…Wait…

* * *

Wow, that's a lot to dump on you guys. Ehehe… sorry, gotta keep the plot moving.

Well, you just got the cannonball that Yellow is currently in possession of Blue's sister's diary, OMG totally did not see that coming (sarcasm?), and that, if it _hasn't freaking registered into your brains_, Crys has just confirmed that 1) she is Krissy, and 2) she knows who Gold really is. More explosive stuff!

Well, like I said at the beginning header, I'm going to open the forum for the OC submission story right after I post this story, so if you want to, you can go and give me an OC. There's more info on the thread, and a prompt, so you can see it there. It's about a world of Pokemon-human hybrids, kind of like superhumans, but with a pokemon twist. See thread.

As I said earlier, I changed the URL to Ask Amotodan to "miscellanightandday (.tumblr (.com))" instead of "askamotodan", if you don't understand, you can just go to my profile and click the link that says "Starri Studios".

Well, if you go to my website (link also on my profile, it says "here's my website" in the "Pictures" section), you can find a complete list of the remaining chapter titles until the end of Amotodan, but don't worry, I'm thinking of having a sequel.

If you forgot, here's the title for the next chapter:

"Chapter 16: Doubt and Day Care"

It's mostly going to be a humorous chapter than an eventful chapter, but still an eventful chapter, where people start joining Crys and Gold in their game of "strip blackjack", and Yellow, Sapph, and Ruby go to a day care for Fionn.

Well review flamer and be a fish, or be a good little reviewer and be a shark. Sharks, please eat the fish. Thank you.

Now for a small special

* * *

**Amotodan Holidays**

* * *

**New Years**

"You were so drunk." Red told Gold as they played on the PokeStation3 in the lobby.

"I was not! I only had a little bit of alcohol, and it was the teacher's fault!" Gold protested, hitting the X button vigorously, even though Red was winning.

"Gold, you were freaking out because you thought everyone got frozen into stone or something. I mean, seriously, that would never happen to us, really?" Red retold as he crushed Gold on the TV screen, not taking his eyes off it.

"I swear, it was so _real!_" Gold said, and dropped his wireless controller in agony when Red won.

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

"Careful… careful…" Yellow told herself, as she delicately took her chocolate to the box on the dining room table after icing it so perfectly. She wore a white apron covered in chocolate, though some of it did come onto her face. She slowly walked over to the table, careful not to make it melt in her hands or drop it.

"YEL, HELP ME WHAT DO I DO?" Sapph screamed, kicking the stairwell door open into Yellow's room.

Yellow yelped, and the chocolate fell from her hands and crashed to the floor.

Yellow and Sapph stared at the broken work. Yellow felt like crying, and fell to her knees in agony for her chocolate she was going to give to Red. Sapph rubbed the back of her head, feeling guilty.

"I was going to ask what I was going to do with Ruby, but you probably won't tell me now…"

* * *

**White Day**

"B-Black… What's this?" White blushed as Black handed her a bouquet of lilies in the now closed BW Agency store.

"Well, it's White Day, and…" He began, Poka resting on his shoulder.

"B-Black… y-you feel that way about me?" White stared at him, blushing, her eyes wide with love.

"Well, yeah." He laughed nervously.

"…W-Well, m-me too!" White yelled with all of her courage, blushing a bright red.

"Great!" Black grabbed one of her hands. "Let's continue to be great friends!"

"…Eh?"

"Huh? Well, everyone kept on saying it's White Day today, so I assumed it was your birthday. Happy birthday, by the way!" Black congratulated White, clapping his hands together.

White gave him a long, hard stare, blank and frozen in place, holding the flowers limply in her hands. Black laughed, and Poka did the same, but not in a bad way.

"BLACK YOU IDIOT!"

"What did I do!...?"

* * *

**Easter**

"So what do you do on Easter?" Sapph asked Ruby, sitting in the girl's apartment lobby couches, Fionn on her lap as she petted her back.

"Well, if you're not religious or not, some kids hunt eggs and eat candy inside of them for Easter." Ruby told Sapph.

"Eggs…?" Sapph held up Fionn, who faced her with a blank look. "Fionn came from an egg…" Sapph stared at Fionn for a while, and there was a small silence.

"…Fionn's not candy."

"Dammit." Sapph said and put Fionn back on her lap.

* * *

**Mother's Day**

"…You know…" Gold said as Crys tried to keep Fionn in the bath, her hands covered in bubbles. "You're kind of like a mother to Fionn.

"Really?" Crys said, turning to him for a moment.

"Yeah, since you're my wife and I'm in charge of caring of Fionn, and since Fionn's like my daughter…"

"Okay, now I'm _really_ glad we didn't name her Blaze." Crys said wiping the bubbles off her hands and crossing her arms. "I will not be naming any of my kids "Blaze"."

"No, see, it could happen…!" Gold protested.

"No." Crys stopped him "Just… no." She finalized and went back to washing Fionn.

"…I'm so making her look back on this and laugh." Gold mumbled.

* * *

**Strawberry Parfait Day**

"Wait, whatever happened to Father's Day?" Platina asked Pearl and Dia, each of them feasting on a large strawberry parfait at _Special Town Cakes_.

"Well, see, when I was looking up holidays to celebrate in June, Father's Day made me really depressed since my dad was still back in Sinnoh, so Dia and I agreed to celebrate this holiday instead!" Pearl explained, taking another bite of his strawberry parfait.

"I find it a delicious reason to celebrate." Dia told Platina, eating the last bite of his parfait. "Waitress!" He called for seconds.

Platina looked at the two, and then at her parfait. It was ridiculously big. She stuck her spoon in the dessert, and took a small bite.

"Wow, this _is_ delicious!" She said happily.

"See! That's what we do!"

And the three of them had no regrets for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Fourth of July**

"White, do you have the goods?" Blue asked, dragging Red with her to the front of the BW Agency.

White nodded and held out a box. "All for the parade."

"What is this and why did you bring me here?" Red asked Blue, who was rummaging through the contents of the box.

"It's for the parade, and you're the final piece of the puzzle for our class's float ever since White agreed to participate!" Blue told him, and pulled out three outfits from the box. She handed White a white cheerleading outfit, and it clicked in Red's head.

"Oh! I see, since our names are Red, White, and Blue…" Red began.

"Yep! And you're going to help us!" Blue nodded.

"Okay! So what do I do?" Red asked Blue.

"Wear this!" Blue took the blue cheerleading outfit for herself and held up a red one to Red.

"…" Red gave the two of them a blank stare, who stared up at him with sparkling eyes. "…No." He said, and turned around, walking away.

"Aw, come on!" Blue protested.

* * *

**Kiss and Make Up Day**

"Look, I know you two are really upset about yesterday's events…" Blue sighed as Crys and Gold sat on the couch next to eachother awkwardly. "But today is the perfect day to forget about all that! You're husband and wife for Mew's sake!" She told them.

"And why is that?" Crys asked her, her arms crossed.

"Because you know what today is~" Blue giggled, and Crys raised an eyebrow at her. "_Kiss and Make Up Day!_"

Crys and Gold widened their eyes at eachother, and Gold blushed while Crys scooted a meter away from him, blushing like crazy. "N-N-No way! I'm not—"

"You're freaking married! I wanna see some action!" Blue demanded, yelling at them.

"But that was because you—" Gold was about to protest.

"Gold, you of all people would want to kiss Crystal and you're not doing it now." Blue narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ugh! Why couldn't the August holiday be "Race Your Mouse Around The Icons Day"?" Crys asked particularly no one.

"Because this one is more interesting! Now kiss!" Blue commanded them like a queen.

Crys looked over at Gold, who was blushing like no tomorrow. She grabbed his shoulder and pushed herself forward, planting a kiss on his cheek quickly and then sitting back down. "T-There! Happy?"

Blue stared at them. "Um… yeah, but I think you broke Gold."

"I-I-I…" Gold stuttered, overloading with emotions and his face completely red. He fell back, unconscious.

"Dammit, he fainted." Blue mumbled.

"Gold!" Crys panicked.

* * *

**Ice Cream Cone Day**

"You know, I just love these food holidays." Sapph said to Dia, Green, Blue, and Red, enjoying the savory of chocolate.

"Aw! What do you mean you're sold out?" Blue asked the ice cream vendor, who shrugged.

"Sorry, miss." He told her, and wheeled his cart away.

Blue slouched and sighed, depressed. Dia gave her a sympathetic look. "Oh, I hate it when that happens, I feel your pain, Blue."

"You can have mine." Red told Blue, handing her his cone.

"Really? Aw, vanilla, but it'll do. Thanks, Red!" She gave him thumbs up and took his cone, closing in for a bite.

_SMACK_

At that moment, Green suddenly smacked the cone out of Blue's hand, and it fell onto the pavement with a "splat". Red and Blue looked down at it, and then at Green.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Blue shouted at Green as Red stared at his sacrificed cone.

"…There was a bug." He said, looking away, licking his ice cream.

"#&*%^$#!"

Dia walked over to Sapph. "Did Green just prevent Blue from an indirect kiss from Red?"

"I think so." Sapph nodded.

"Why?" Dia asked.

"I don't know." Sapph shook her head.

* * *

**Halloween**

Blue stared up at the creature before her with horrified eyes, and Gold covered his face with his hands.

"We are all going to die." He said.

TO BE EXPLAINED: CHAPTER 19

* * *

**Thanksgiving**

"Well, since it's Thanksgiving, I guess we should all say what we're thankful for." Red said as everyone crowded around the girl's apartment coffee table, eating thanksgiving cake after the feast. Everyone shrugged and seemed to agree, so Blue started.

"I am thankful for so many successful ships." Blue said happily clapping her hands together.

"What?" Green turned to her.

"I'm thankful Sapph has stopped abusing me." Ruby sighed.

"I'm thankful I'm not in the red!" White cheered.

"I'm thankful that I'm still not caught when I stalk!" Lyra cheered and fist bumped with Blue.

"I'm thankful that Blue has a different couple to abuse for a while." Yellow smiled, nodding at Red, and Blue thought about it.

"I'm thankful for such a wonderful feast!" Sapph and Dia cheered together and ate their cake happily together, sending eachother thumbs ups.

"I'm thankful for Pearl and Diamond to be with me." Platina nodded, taking a bite of her cake, and Pearl rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment while Dia blushed.

"I'm thankful Blue gave me Crys as a wife." Gold said, blushing a bit from his confession, looking away. There were a few "Aww"s and Crys blushed vigorously, and jabbed him in the side with her elbow. Gold shivered from the pain, but smiled innocently. "A… really _violent_ wife…" He stuttered, and Blue gave him an "O.K." sign.

"I'm thankful Blue hasn't dragged me on any meaningless missions lately." Green said, playing with the fork in his mouth.

"Hey." Blue glared at him.

"I'm thankful Sapph has lessened her struggle for modeling." Ruby said proudly, only to be punched in the shoulder by Sapph.

"I'm thankful nobody hates eachother anymore." Red said, nodding and smiling with his arms crossed with pride.

Though some wanted to object, nobody really could.

"I'm thankful for… um…" Pearl thought.

Silver and Black were thinking as well, none of them could really think of anything.

Everyone stared at the three, and Blue spoke up.

"You three sure know how to ruin the mood."

"Hey." They said.

* * *

**Christmas**

Lyra skipped up to Green when she was called for the Secret Santa gifts. She held out an envelope to him as everyone watched.

"…A card?" Green asked, looking up at her.

"No, open it!" Lyra urged him, placing a Santa hat on his head.

Green opened the envelope, pulling out several pictures. He blushed, and stared at them all. Lyra snickered and bent down to whisper to him.

"Blue was real pretty during her enslavement to Karen, wasn't she? Cat ears and all." Lyra whispered to him, and he blushed hander as he went though the pictures. "I even got a few panty shots in there as well as her costume during the play." She told him.

Green was tempted.

He was very tempted.

He shoved the photos back in the envelope and threw the envelope in the air. "_Why did you give these to me?_" He snapped at her, blushing furiously.

"Didn't you want them?…!" Lyra cried as everyone was in shock for Green losing his temper like that.

He really did.

He regretted it later.

* * *

**Tell me which holiday you liked best in your reviews!**


	19. Chapter 16: Doubt and Day Care

OKAY THIS CHAPTER ISN'T LOST ANYMORE THANKS TO **aquamarines-inthesea**ON TUMBLR, THANK GOD I HAVE HER FOR SAVING MY BUTT.

Disclaimer: AT LEAST YOU GUYS HAVE THIS CHAPTER.

* * *

**A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day  
oOoOo  
Chapter 16: Doubt and Day Care**

* * *

**October 22nd**

* * *

**Blue's POV**

Alright, alright, alright… Back up a bit.

What the hell.

Did I just figure out.

Wait, Crys… a-and wha… and then Gold… and then… Agh, MY BRAIN CAN'T HANDLE THIS MUCH MIND SCREW!

"Aoi." A demanding voice called, followed by the snapping of fingers.

I turned, it felt so weird how Karen shortened my last name to my thief pseudonym. I picked up the tray of the delicately painted porcelain tea set and brought it over to Karen's desk and bowed politely. The room was large and vast, one side was covered in bookshelves filled with dark colored books, the other had desks, drawers, and files spread out everywhere. Karen's desk sat right in the middle, on both sides behind her were large, thick windows that seemed to look down on students outside like they were prey.

She never turned on any lights when it was sunny out, the sun lit up the room pretty well. Karen sat at her desk, totally clashing against the dress code with her pale yellow spaghetti strap tank top and white Capri's. She pulled her hair into a loose ponytail behind her. I poured her a cup of tea, setting it down next to her. She took it and sipped it. "You're getting better." She commented on my tea-making skills and set it down, going back to her work.

I stood there, cat-maid outfit and all. I stared at her as she worked and twitched. I remember when she first showed up in front of me, using that freaky vileplume of her's to literally drain the freaking energy out of me. I still haven't forgiven her for that. I looked down at her, still staring at her work. Suddenly, she sighed and set her pen down.

"What do you want, Aoi?" She asked, turning to me.

Crap. I thought, flinching. "Um… You know…"

She glared at me.

I froze. "W-Well, you know, I'm your maid since you got me the contract… A-And I barely know anything about you other than the fact that you literally suck the life out of students…"

She narrowed her eyes at me.

I sweat. "W-Well, maybe I could get to know you better…?" Stupid. Stupid. Blue.

She groaned and turned back to her work, so much for connecting. Efforts: Failed. I took up the tea set.

"Shoot." She said.

I turned around back to her. "What?"

"I'll answer your questions, Aoi, but only if I want to." She told me.

Score.

I almost did a fist pump, but I resisted, she might have changed her mind. I set the tea set down on the other counter and turned back to Karen. I thought of what to ask her, scratching my chin.

"Um… How old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

Wow, young.

"Full name?"

"Karen Emil Megaera"

"Blood type?"

"B"

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Vanilla"

"Things you like?"

"Dark types, night, winter, people who behave, cake." She leaned back in her chair, holding up the paper she was reading, tapping her pen on her chin.

Cake?

"Um… thing you hate?"

"Trouble, noise, interruptions, carrots, bothersome things." She said, setting the paper down again, and continued to sort through the other papers.

"…"

I looked away, this was getting really awkward. More questions, Blue, maybe you can sneak your way out of this room.

"Ah… um… Any… friends?"

Now the smartest idea, but it goes with the flow.

Karen thought for a moment. "Grimsley, Caitlin, Morty, Iris, Lorilei, …"

But then she stopped.

I stood there for a while, waiting for her to continue, watching her tap her pen on the edge of the mahogany desk. She stared off into space, and her mouth was open as if she were about to say something else. More time passed, and she closed her mouth, unable to complete her answer. She then suddenly grabbed the stack of papers on the side of her desk and shoved them into my hands. It was heavy, and I stumbled over from the unexpected action. I regained my balance and Karen was glaring at me with her icy cold eyes.

"The bell is about to ring, pass these out and then you can leave for the day." She told me with a firm and darkly voice.

"Bu—"

"Now get out." She said, in a much colder voice than usual like it rose from the throat of the devil.

**-o-**

I'm standing outside.

I glare behind me at the door to Karen's office, it's much brighter in the hallway, there's actual light. The stack of papers is like dead weight in my hands, digging into the skin of my palms. I growl, my arms are shaking like crazy from the weight, dammit, Karen.

I begin to stroll down the hallway, lugging the papers in my hands. I wore a weary and irritated face since the hallways were empty, so I didn't care. The hallways in the upper levels (the faculty level) were almost just like the ones in the lower levels. Well, I can't really say that, the lower levels look like something pulled out of a Shoujo school-life manga, while these hallways look like they've been pulled out of a royal castle from the 1700's. Red carpets, porcelain vases, hell, why did I even compare this to the school?

I groaned and hanging my head limply. I've never felt so poor in my life… Hm? What's this…?

I stared down at the flyers in my hands.

And then grinned.

"…Hehehehe…"

I feel a plan rising.

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

I had tunnel vision ever since school ended, as soon as the bell rang I shot out of seat and made a beeline to the door. I hopped down the stairs, taking two stairs at a time and planting my feet on the ground after jumping off of the last four steps. I rushed out the door, quickening my pace but not running, clutching my bag to my chest.

The diary.

Pokemon Special Talents Academy.

Alex.

Tell.

Lazuli.

Merc.

Crimson.

Seae.

Blue.

I slammed the door to the apartment behind me, continuing my march towards the couches and tossing my bag onto the coffee table. I nearly tore open my bag, and immediately grabbed the diary. There was a fire inside of me, like when you read a chilling mystery novel. I looked around. Crys was probably upstairs, and Blue would be out doing… whatever she was doing. Sapph usually went out after school, as well, so I decided to continue on with the reading.

A part of me didn't want to keep reading, like when you get to your favorite, most intense part of the story and you just want to savor the moment forever, never wanting it to end. But all of that was pushed aside by my want to continue the diary, learn more, read more.

It's been almost two months since I've come to PSTA.

I love it here, but I don't think I can stay. What will happen when I graduate? Will they let us free? Probably not, very high doubts on that. I'm happy here with C, L, and A, sometimes T and M, but they need to spend more time with their ship-mates. I'm actually kind of excited, for the Halloween Dance and all. If you heard me rant earlier, I've tried to ask C but I'm really, really, really bad at it. Remember the exploding coke incident and the accidentally-shove-off-the-balcony incident? Yeah, I'm horrible.

I can feel your pain, Seae, I just don't push people off of five-story-balconies, even if you did save him.

But I really want to go back one day, see Mom and Dad again, if I ever find them, and head back over and see B. B's so cute, she's the one major thing holding me back right now. I wonder where she is, wondering out on her own. But B's strong, she won't get caught, I hope. I can still hear her chanting "Go, go! Team A-A-Aoi!" right before one of our missions. I love being a duo, it just screws with the police's minds even more when they're only expecting one person. But I guess they will be now, since I'm here and not steal national treasures.

Wait, what?

I miss B, cutest kiddo ever. I think I've trained her enough, she's good enough to be the second Seae Aoineko! Which she is, kind of. Good luck, B!

I narrowed my eyes sadly. "B"… Blue.

I wonder how Blue must have felt at that time, to wake up and find no one there, her sister gone. The whole would must have gone blank, like everything just stood still.

I turned to the next page.

October 27, 2006

I need help, last night the window incident occurred (don't ask) and I'm getting worse and worse at asking guys out to holiday dating fests (i.e. Dances).

So today, I asked for help.

First priority on asking for advice- ask Lazuli, always ask Lazuli. L is the most caring, sweetest girl you can find. She never gets angry and she always keeps her cool. Awesome, adorable L, I would totally date her if I were a man. …You didn't see that. But go get'er M! Even if you are kind of a douche!

But today, L decided to help at the PSTA Day Care to take care of this thing she and Tell found out in the woods. What is it? A cat? You're throwing my feelings away for a CAT? Whatever happened to MY emotions, L?

So no L, improvising time, but that's going to be kind of hard. A can't get good advice, M won't talk to anyone except L, and T will probably tell me to do something so socially awkward it destroys my life as I know it.

So I spent the entire day brooding about it with my head on my desk. I couldn't find anyone to go to for proper advice on C, so I had to do an entire day of nothing. Great when the dance is only THREE DAYS AWAY.

But then there's K.

Wow, I haven't thought about that. K will know what to do! I'll ask her tomorrow! Maybe I'll finally drag CC out of her room. I finally learned her name, too!

These two are new.

I flipped the page again, brooding over the finely written letters. I looked at the date, and blinked. Seae skipped a day, two in fact, strange.

October 30th, 2006

Dear Diary,

Look, I'm really sorry I haven't been around a lot lately, but I have to make this quick.

A is freaking out about something and won't tell me, the dance is TODAY, and I have to find something to do with that thing.

In a few hours, I'll probably finally get my OTPs together and finally get a shot at my own personal one. This is going to be great… if A would just calm down. I can hear her right now, behind the couch, pacing back and forth, talking to herself frantically. With every tick of the clock she goes up the psycho scale another notch. This is not going well. A CALM DOWN, WHAT IN MEW'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU?

L is sleeping on the other couch, she does that a lot. L, GET UP AND HELP US!

Well, I have to help K and CC. K is really nervous about this and CC is going outside for the first time ever instead of sitting in her room. I'm pretty happy for them, really, I hope they do great at the dance.

But speaking of CC, she says she's nervous, she and that gothita of her's have been having some sort of screwed up "renascence" going on and a whole bunch of images are flashing through her head, or something like that. I've got to keep close to her, maybe she can join me while I'm pairing up AxT, and LxM.

Gotta go, we're going to midnight! It's like Halloween Eve! Think of the chocolate! I just have to fix up a few things and get A in a straight jacket and everything will be fine! Maybe LL won't rant me out.

See you tomorrow, I'll tell you how it went!

Okay, something seriously wrong is going on here. A… I mean "Alex" must be freaking out about going to the dance, but it doesn't seem that way from how Seae described it. Alex seems worried about something, and it had to do with the dance itself. What did she know? Agh…

Now "CC", her description sounds familiar, but what I know now is that "CC" is probably the most suspicious there. But I didn't know who she was… CC… CC… "C"… Agh! Stupid initials, why does Seae have to be so lazy?

But the one thing that kept sticking to my mind was that one guy's name… "Crimson". Crimson… Crimson…

Agh! Next page!

I flipped to the next page.

BI-S-ZE

Huh? No…

IA - E

What the…

KSED

"Ksed"? Was that a shortened version of "kissed"? I would guess that was what happened at the dance…

…if it wasn't written in blood.

What does all of this mean?

* * *

**Gold's POV**

"Okay." Crys began, finishing shuffling the cards and setting them on the table.

I was happy we were finally reconciling, but I hoped for it to be a little more… normal. Usually I wouldn't be the one thinking this, but Crys suddenly burst into my room with baby Fionn in one arm, and a box of cards occupying her other hand. She kicked me off of my bed (she still had those powerful legs), and set Fionn calmly on the bed. The thing was getting bigger, and it was freaking me out, Pichu too. I pushed myself up, and sat on the floor, before I could react, Crys heftily sat across from me and began to shuffle the cards.

"Ooh! Gambling!" I brightened. I loved gambling, pool at the most. It was something I liked to do when I had free time after school.

"How this is going to work is that whoever wins after playing, will get to choose our fate. But whoever wins every five rounds gets to make the other player do whatever they want, okay?"

I thought for a moment. "So this is like… Maid/Servant Blackjack of Fate?"

There was a pause, and Crys grit her teeth.

"Of course not! What the hell gave you that idea?"

"You said it!" I protested, putting a hand up in defense.

"Rrg… J-Just play the game!" Crys shouted at me and tossed me two cards.

We began to play.

Jack and Queen.

Sweet! And I didn't even have to hit! First round, mi—

"Blackjack."

Crys smacked down a King and an Ace.

What.

"I can make the Ace equal 1 or 11, right? So I choose eleven, Blackjack." She repeated, staring at me like I was supposed to do something.

It was from that point, I knew I was going to be slaughtered in this game.

Joy.

We flinched when our eyes locked, and Blue's perked up like a cat. She darted over leaping over both railings and landing square on her feet onto my balcony. She then strode into my room as if nothing was wrong, making Crys and I shiver with every step she took closer towards us. She held up the flyer in her hand, and a few of the crumpled up ones fell off of her and onto my bedroom floor. Crys picked one up, and flattened it out, reading over it as Blue announced.

"Halloween Eve Da—"

"It's the Halloween Eve Dance!" She screeched with joy, waving the flyer around.

"Halloween "Eve"? Is there really such a holiday like Halloween "Eve"?" I asked her, giving her a confused face, and she stared down at me with sharp eyes.

"It's the day before Halloween, Gold." She told me with a "you should know this at your age" stare.

"But there's no point—"

"Don't ask questions, Gold! Just love." She said, and rubbed the paper to her face.

Crys looked up from the flyer. "Um… can we get back to our game now?"

"What game?" Blue asked.

Crys then facepalmed, whishing she hadn't had said that.

Blue got excited, and dropped down to her knees. "Tell me, tell me, tell me! Ooh! Cards? Are you guys playing a card game? Are you finally making up? Yay! You should kiss."

Blue sparkled anime flowers, and Crys and I froze stiff. Crys' hands became limp and she dropped her cards. Our mouths were open, and our eyes wide.  
"B-Blue! That's not what this is about!" Crys stammered, pointing at Blue. "We're just getting this whole marriage thing sorted out by playing blackjack!" She told her in a heartbeat.

"Ooh… really…?" Blue grinned, and Crys grit her teeth. Blue snickered from the fact that her trick worked so efficiently. She waved her hands. "Well, well, why don't…" She grabbed two cards from the deck. "I join?"

No. I'm pretty sure both Crys and I thought that at the same time.

If Blue gets the five turn command we're both dead. I thought. We have to get out of this.

"Hey! I know!" Blue perked up.

Crys and I looked up at her slowly.

"Why not, whoever wins each round gets an opposing player to strip?" Blue said, clapping her hands together.

WHAT.

"Hmhm~!" Blue grinned. "Well, we can't waste anymore time, can we? Oh, I have to think of something if I win…" She looked around, trying to think of an idea, and then her eyes landed on one thing. "Heey… Why don't A) I get to choose your fate, and B) You…" She looked at me and picked up a flyer. "…Take your adorable wife to the dance!"

Crys nearly choked. ""Adorable Wife"?"

"Let's begin, shall we?" Blue tossed us some new cards.

"No! Wait, Blue—!"

* * *

**Green's POV**

I was only going there to check up on the pokemon, I swear. I didn't want it horrifically dead, or starving to dead, or have fallen off the balcony, or anything like that, so I went there.

I immediately regret doing so.

"You LOST! TAKE IT OFF!"

"NO! I DON'T WANNA!"

I stood there, frozen at the door, my hand stuck to the handle. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak, I was just utterly shocked and confused on what was going on.

Gold sat there, back to his bed and barefoot with Fionn and Pichu looking over his shoulder. He was staring hard at the scene the girls were making, with a perverted look on his face that I would punch him for later. I turned, and saw Crys and Blue. Crystal was on top of Blue, trying to get Blue to take her stockings off. Blue was trying to push Crystal off of her, from her outfit, she was missing her air decks, ears, tail, and shoes, now apparently Crys was attempting to take off her socks.

I stepped forwards, the fighting females didn't seem to notice me, and neither did Gold. He was tilting his head, and I looked to what he was trying to see. Along with Blue, Crys had removed her shoes and socks, along with her jacket. I then realized in the position they were in, you could very openly see their—

"AGH! OWW!" Gold clutched his burning eyes, and turned to me, though unable to see me.

"This is what happened to you when you read porn." I told him, holding up the two fingers that poked his eyes out. "Now tell me what's going on."

After recovering from his eye injury and finding a place to start, Gold told me the string of events that had happened just before. In that time, Crys was able to fiercely rip one of Blue's stockings off and she and Blue panted heavily, glaring at eachother.

I stared at Gold for a while, taking in what he was telling me, and then thought about it, coming up to one conclusion.

There was no way I was letting Gold see Blue's body.

I turned to the deck and grabbed the top two cards.

"I'm playing." I told them.

"Yay! Green!" Blue cheered, grabbed two cards and pumping a fist in the air.

"What ever happened to serious "family time"?" Crys asked, and she, Fionn, and Pichu sighed.

"Ah, screw it." Blue waved at her. "This is fun."

* * *

**Red's POV**

"HA! TAKE IT OFF, CRYS!"

"Wha— No way! What the hell, Blue?"

"Off! NOW!" Blue jumped from her spot and tackled Crys to the ground, trying to pull Crys' shirt off. Gold slapped his hand over his face and blushed, obviously trying not to get a nosebleed. Green just stared, unable to take his eyes off the site. Well, neither could I, you could not describe how much this excites male hormones from the scene they were making. Even Green was a little red.

I swear, I was only there to check up on the cat thing.

The said pokemon looked up at me with its big black eyes, blinking away from the sight.

"Alright, alright! I'll take something off! Now get off of me!" Crys kicked Blue off of her and straightened herself out.

Slowly and inconspicuously, I slid towards Fionn and picked her up. As I did so, Crys reached up into the back of her shirt and fiddled around with something in the back. When she finished with that, she slid two straps off of her shoulders and down her arms. She then reached back into her shirt and quickly pulled something light pink and lacy out from under.

"There." She said, hiding the article of clothing behind her.

"NO FAIR!" Gold and Blue shot at her, but it was actually a pretty well executed plan.

"You're even wearing black today!" Gold told her, pointing at her.

"You can't just remove your bra and keep the shirt!" Blue shouted at her accusingly.

"Well no one ever said you had to remove them in order." Crys shrugged.

Crystal, you should stop trying to become a researcher and be a lawyer. I sweatdropped, and continued my way out the door.

"Red?" Piped a familiar voice.

I swerved around instantly, looking down at Yellow, still in her uniform and carrying her school bag. She looked up at me with her bright golden eyes, and then looked at Fionn, and then trying to see behind me.

"Yellow! What are you doing here?" I asked suddenly, and she tried to look behind me again, with no avail.

"I needed to ask Blue something, I didn't find her in the apartment and heard something from Crys' bedroom. She wasn't there either but I heard something from Gold's room. I didn't want to intrude by going through Crys' balcony, so I…" She asked, looking back up at me and then trying to look behind me again.

"Um…"

"THAT'S IT CRYS, I'M TAKING YOUR SHIRT OFF TOO!"

"WHAT? No, Blue!"

"Ye—" That was Gold, there was a pause from him, probably him realizing that Green and I were there as well. "ImeanNO! Only I get to see them!" There was a crash and an "OOF!", which was probably Gold tackling Blue to the floor.

"Um… What's going on in there?" Yellow asked, about to sidestep me, until I shoved Fionn into her hands.

"Ah, c-can you babysit Fionn for a while? Ahahaha, there's a little trouble going on around here! And I would appreciate if you would not get inv— I mean protect the pokemon. Hahah! Thanks." And then I slammed the door.

Outside, Yellow looked down at Fionn, who looked up at her. Yellow sighed, and began to walk away. "I'll just deal with this myself… Let's go, Fionn."

"Ah!" It cried.

Back in the room, Crys successfully kicked Blue off of her once and for all, covering her chest area. I sat down between Gold and Green.

"Okay, I'll join whatever is going on here, now tell me what's going on." I turned to Green and then to Gold. "And why you two are shirtless."

"Long story." Gold sighed, holding the two cards in his hands.

Fun.

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

I closed the door to the guy's apartment behind me. What's up with Red?

Holding Fionn in my arms, I being to head back to the apartment, I was going to ask her about Seae (indirectly), but apparently they're busy with… something. I stopped and sighed. What the heck did all that mean? I walked over to the few stairs that elevated up to our apartment. I sat down on them and set Fionn next to me. I took the diary out of my bag. I didn't want to freak Blue out by walking around with it out in the open, she might have recognized it.

I opened it and Fionn silently watched from the higher step, sniffing the unfamiliar scent. I flipped to the blood-covered pages.

BI-S-ZE

IA - E

KSED

"…" I squinted at it, closing my face in on it. "…AGH! What does this mean?" I cried in frustration.

Despite there being half of the diary left, these were the last pages. Where did Blue find this thing? Why does she have it? Does she know…? She must know, shouldn't she?

"32-5-18, 3-41, D-De…"

"It says "DESK", Sapph."

"Agh! Gosh, Yellow, what are you reading?"

I blinked.

What was that?

I looked up to see Sapph looking over at the diary from above. Ruby was with her, both of them were eating crepes, they must have just gotten back from the Town.

Sapph straightened out and looked down at me, tossing the remainders of the crepe into her mouth and crumbling the paper wrapping in her hands. Ruby was calmly and delicately eating his crepe one bite at a time. Man, those two are so confusing.

"Um, ah… It's a book…" I said, sounding very openly stupid.

Fionn nudged at the diary, sniffing it suspiciously. I pulled it away from her. "No, don't." I told her, but she really liked the diary. I looked back up at Sapph and eyed her suspiciously. "What was that you just said?"

"Well, it's what's written on that weird book of yours isn't it?" She waved something around as she spoke. "It's got a really weird color to it, too. What the heck does that even mean?"

"Sapph, wait." I stopped her, holding my hand up, and she backed up to look at me.

"Hm? What?"

"What did you just say?" I demanded from her, my voice firm.

"…It's got a really weird…"

"No, before that."

"Well, it's what's written…"

"No, no, before that."

"Agh, gosh, Yellow, what are you…"

"BEFORE THAT."

"Um… 32-5-18, 3-41, DESK."

"That's it! Where the heck did you get that from?" I stood up, pushing Fionn back and shoving my face to Sapph.

"It's what's written in the book." Sapph said, nodding at the book's open pages. I looked down at it.

"…Huh…?" I squinted at the bloody letters, I didn't see it.

"Hey, Yel."

I looked up, it was Ruby, who had barely spoken throughout this entire conversation, eating is crepe. I blinked. "What?" I asked.

"Are you sure you're reading that thing the right way?" He asked me, pointing at the book.

I looked at the book. "Yeah, why?"

"Because from where we're reading it, it's right side up, but from how you've been reading it, it's upside down." He said, pointing downwards, and then at the book.

I looked at the book, and then flipped it over.

32-5-18

3-41

DESK

From the way I was looking at them, they all looked like letters. It was so sloppily written I couldn't tell one from the other. What was Seae thinking?

"But… what does this mean?" I asked particularly myself, and particularly Sapph and Ruby.

"Well, the middle part kind of sounds like a room number." Ruby said to me.

I looked up at him again. "Huh?"

"You know, "3" would be the room number, while "41" would be the house number, in PSTA cases." He explained, pointing to the points on the book.

"So… it's indicating a PSTA apartment?" I asked him.

"More specifically," He pointed behind me. "Your apartment."

I swerved around, and there it was, the big 41 next to our apartment door. I can't believe I didn't realize it before! I can't believe this! Ugh, I'm so stupid! I smacked my forehead, and rushed for the door handle.

"Ah!"

I looked down, Fionn was nudging at my leg, looking up at me with her big black eyes. I couldn't just leave her here! But I needed to get to room 3… Blue's room. From what I was doing, I couldn't keep my eye on her at all times. I picked up Fionn and turned to Sapph and Ruby, and then held her out to Sapph.

"Please take care of Fionn!" I cried out to her, and rushed into the door without any further hesitation. I ran up to the fourth floor, where room 3 lay. Blue's room, hopefully she won't kill me for this. I twisted the knob and entered.

**-o-**

Sapph and Ruby stared at the door that had just slammed in their faces. Sapph looked down at Fionn, who looked up at her.

"…Ah!" Fionn cried.

"…I'm not good with children." Sapph turned to Ruby, crying comedic tears.

"Well…" Ruby thought for a moment. "There's always that daycare down in the Town, maybe we could get some help from them." Ruby said, pointing a thumb back down the road.

"Okay, sure!"

And they made their way down.

* * *

**Gold's POV**

What should I do…?

"Well, Gold? Hurry up." Blue rushed me, motioning me along.

I regret winning this round.

Because of this I now had to choose someone to strip, but the decision was easier said than done. Why did all of these people have to join us?

I turned to Blue, if I chose her, A) Crys would think I'm a pervert, and B) Green would rip my throat open. Not Blue, no matter how much I wanted to. She frowned when I turned to the next person.

I turned to Red and Green. No. Blue and Crys would think I'm gay, that would be bad because A) Blue is Blue, and B) Crys is Crys.

Next person.

Crys, my wife, crap. Now I really, really wanted to. She was out of hair clips and was only in a shirt and skirt, with nothing under the shirt. I could never say this out loud, but my blushing face gives it away, I really wanted to choose her.

Was it worth it? Was it worth it?

It totally was.

I pointed at Crys.

"Oooh!" Blue jittered excitedly, bobbing up and down, and Crys flinched.

"…Goldd…" She grit her teeth angrily at me, and I suddenly realized my mistake.

A) Crys would hates me

B) Red and Green would see

I hate my life.

But it was too late, Blue leapt onto Crys and tugged at the clear buttons on her black shirt. Crys yelped, not wanting to take it off.

"Wait!" I tried to stop the obsessive girl. "I change my—"

"Too late, Gold!" Blue shot at me, and unbuttoned the first few buttons to her shirt. Red and Green started to back up, but couldn't take their eyes off of the girls. I grit my teeth.

"OW!"

"DAMN—"

I poked their eyes out, that should blind them for a while.

I swerved back to the girls to stop them.

And stopped.

The world stopped, and everything went in slow motion. No, Blue had not succeeded, something else caught my eye.

Something golden,

And star shaped.

I my eyes widened, and Blue noticed them too. Crys had stopped struggling, there was no point anymore. We had just figured out the real reason on why she didn't want to take her skirt off, why she took her bra off instead of her shirt was not the reason we thought it was.

Sprawled on her half-opened shirt, there it was.

"Hmph, but I had a return present for you." I said.

"It can wait until White Day."

"Naw, I would get impatient by then."

"Grr… what is it?"

My first present to her, to Krissy.

My feelings exploded in my heart, and it beat faster and faster in my chest. Before anyone could react, Crys shoved Blue off of her and grabbed her jacket, and then ran out the door.

"Crystal—!" Blue called out to her, but stopped when she knew she wouldn't come back.

I sat there for a while, unable to move, but then something smacked me back to my senses. Blue glared at me, after she had just thrown my shirt into my face.

"What are you doing just sitting there? Run after her!" She shot at me, with such force and demand, dead serious.

"R-Right!" I returned to my senses and ran out the door, shoving my shirt back onto my body.

"Crystal!" I called out to her, shooting down the stairs.

"KRISSY!"

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

It was starting to get dark out when we arrived at the Day Care center. Sapph held Fionn in her hands, grinning and playing with the pokemon like she was its mother. For fifteen minutes, you can get really attached to the thing. Fionn seemed to be happy too, but as everyone knows, the one person who hates it, it the one person it loves the most. Blue, just love the thing already.

"Hm~Hm~" Sapph hummed cheerfully like any other barbaric tomboy would do as they skipped along the path holding an unidentifiable pokemon.

"Sapph, we're here." I told her, and she stopped skipping. We looked up at the place.

It was in the part of the town closer in to the forest, so it was a little more country and you had to take a little path to get there. You get a little deep in, but it's pretty close. There was picket fence and it looked like home. There were pokemon around the yard of all sorts, flaffee, gambite, a pond full of fish pokemon, and a whole lot more. We entered and walked up to the red wooden door.

I was two centimeters from knocking when a voice shot out.

"WEEEEELLLLL—"

There was a rumbling, and Sapph and I looked around as if there was going to be an earthquake. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"—COOOOMEE!"

Sapph and I both shot out to both sides, clearing a pathway for the girl that had shot out of the door like a rocket and skid down the dirt path to the door. She looked up at us with big hazel eyes, her light brown hair was pulled back into a short ponytail and her mouth cocked into a big, hearty smile. She shot up, stretching out and grinning at us. "WELCOME!" She repeated, holding out an arm. Her clothes were light for the fall, a green top and jean shorts with red running shoes with knee-high socks. She panted, heavily from her entrance, her fists clenched with her heavy enthusiasm. "—To the M n' A Day Care!" She welcomed us, and began leading us inside.

Once she successfully deemed us into the sanctuary of the inner day care, she shut the door behind her and skipped in front of us. The interior was very nice and clean, with a few pokemon walking around. It kind of reminded me of my grandmother's house whenever I visited. Her eyes shone with excitement, big, wide, and bright. She jumped up and down.

"Well Hellohello! She greeted twice, like she was high on sugar. "We've got everything you need here! Food, water, proper feeding, excellent environment for all types, awesome grub, lots of TLC, and bunches and daily-daily lu-lu-lu-LUNCHES!" She cheered in a sing-song voice, jumping up and down. I don't even think she noticed that she mentioned the food four times, or maybe it was on purpose. She winked at us as she continued on with her welcome, putting an arm around Sapph's shoulder and leading her around as I followed. "We always keep our place clean and efficient! We will make sure your pokemon is nice and happy here! They'll have a great time with the other pokemon! Anger issues? No problem! For only 7000 T a day, we can—"

"Excuse me?" I asked, interrupting her, and she turned to me, removing her arm off of a dizzy and confused Sapphire.

"Yes~?" She asked with sparkly anime eyes.

"U-U-Um…" Gosh, she was making me nervous about this whole thing. "We-We're just here for help…"

"WHAT? You mean you aren't going to buy anythi—" She suddenly froze, and we flinched. "…n….n…ng….gggfgghfhhaahh."

She then collapsed to the floor in a heap.

We stared down at her in silence, and then looked up to see something…

Stunning.

She was perfect.

Her body was snow white, her hair a glorious icy blue with a natural wave, all of it neatly tied up at the bottom with a blue ribbon. Her lips were glossy and pink, and her eyes a gorgeous sea blue. She was delicate, like a porcelain doll. She wore a light blue v-neck sweater and a black skirt with knee-high black stockings and dress shoes, along with a pure white apron overtop of it. She smiled at us, the only thing that slightly bugged me was that she was the reason the girl on the floor had passed out.

Nether the less, I grabbed her hands, my eyes sparkling with intuition.

"Please!" I shouted, and Sapph flinched as soon as I grabbed her hands. The girl's eyes widened in surprise from my sudden action and she stepped back slightly, but I didn't care.

"Model for me!"

"…"

There was a pause.

"…Ruby…" Sapph's growling voice rumbled from behind me, her free fist shaking and her sapphire blue eyes icy cold. Fionn looked up at her worryingly.  
"AAAAHHH!" A shriek came, and a force shoved me back from the pretty girl.

The sugar-high girl from earlier had woken up and was waving her arms frantically for me to move back. She panted heavily, her fists clenched and her eyes wild.

"Stay away from Allison!" She roared at me.

"Miyoko, calm down." The blue haired girl said in a calm, angelic voice, which immediately calmed the girl down. She turned to us with a soft expression. "Now, how may I help you? You said that you needed help?"

"Ah!" Sapph said, piping up. "Yes! Um… Fionn!" She held out Fionn to the blue haired girl— Allison. "What do we do with her?"

"Hm…" She squinted at Fionn, putting a finger to her lip. "…Fionn?"

"Yes."

"…I'm sorry to ask, but what pokemon is "Fionn"?" She asked.

I was expecting that.

"Um… Well…" I paused. "…We don't know."

"That's why we need your help!" Sapph told her, hugging Fionn again, her eyes blaring with fiery passion.

Allison blinked, and the brown haired girl— Miyoko, turned to her, and then glared at us like a protective dog. Allison spoke up again. "Let me check up on her, I'll take her in for today, and you can come back for her tomorrow, alright?"

"Really?" I asked, this was actually better than I thought.

Allison nodded. "Yes, I'll do it for free too."

Miyoko didn't seem very pleased with that, but she only grumbled at the comment, and then pointed at me accusingly. "You'd better keep your hands off of Allie!" She shot at me.

"Alright, alright." I told her, trying to calm her down.

"Yes, I agree with the Yoko girl." Sapph turned to me with glaring eyes. "Keep your hands off the Allie girl."

"What did I do wrong?"

"?" Allison cocked her head, to the side.

This was going to go swell.

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

I ran down the road, clutching my jacket close to my body.

He saw it.

The necklace.

The earrings.

Gold saw it.

My Gold.

I panted, my throat was on fire, hot tears brimmed on my eyelids. I jerked my sleeve across my face and pushed my legs further. They burned, my throat, my legs, my eyes, everything was fuzzy and hot. I slowed, my legs slowing me down. In the midst of it all, I collapsed to the ground, unable to keep running. I cried there, in the middle of the street, sending out loud sobs under the moonlight.

Gold.

Gold.

Gold.

Every time I thought of him, my heart burst with emotion, my head with my feeling for him. I couldn't take it. He was my first love, if only hadn't disappeared, away from my life.

"Have you seen Gold today?" I asked my friend, Saiyuki.

"Hm… No, sorry, not today."

I fiddled with the two lunches I had packed in my hands, made extra carefully, like every other day.

"Oh… Okay."

I walked away, trying to keep myself from crying, bursting out in tears. It had been three weeks. He wasn't at his house, he wasn't at school, he wasn't anywhere. I couldn't find him, but every day, I did the same, packing for two, my heart filled with hope that he would be there the next day.

But he never would be.

I had felt abandoned. Did he hate me? Had he run away just because we had confessed?

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

I repeated it over and over and over again, I hoped he would come back. I missed him, I loved him, I could barely think about anything else. To take my mind off of it, I read. I read everything, everything that wouldn't remind me of him. Textbooks, folklore, everything from class, I became smarter with every single one I read.

Soon, I forgot about him.

But no, that was a lie.

I lied to myself for years.

I didn't remember him when I saw him in front of me in class for the first time.

That is a lie.

It's not that I forgot.

It's just that I didn't want to remember.

"NNOOOOOO!" I cried into the sky, invoked by powerful sobs.

I cried, and cried, until there were no more tears left to shed.

But then I heard him.

"Kris!"

It wasn't that loud at first, but as he approached, I swerved around, and he voice reached my ears.

"Crystal!" He cried out, and when I saw him, he was already in front of me. He had grabbed me, taking my wrist and jerking me forward. My teary, blurry eyes widened. I couldn't react, I couldn't breathe, or talk or do anything, just fall into his arms when he grabbed me. It took a little while for me to find my voice, but I did. I croaked a small bit of sound from my throat.

"Gol…"

But I was never able to finish.

Gold pulled me up, and pressed his lips against mine.

We stood there, like that for the longest while.

What…?

I didn't want it to end, but my eyes were wide with shock. A jolt sped through my body, electrifying me with so many feelings.

…Gold…

We pulled away, but Gold didn't let go. I was still clutching onto his shirt, frozen and confused by my emotions. I couldn't breathe, but he body felt so warm.

Just like back then.

Back then, when he told me he loved me, when he asked me out and embraced me.

It was just like then.

"Krissy." He said, and my eyes blurred again.

He…

"I'm sorry."

Tears overflowed in my eyes.

"For leaving you, I'm sorry."

They poured down my cheeks.

"To be honest, if you're not against it…"

I clutched onto him tighter.

"…I'm… A-All on the idea of us getting married." He stammered, and I could feel his body grow hot.

I stepped back from him, and he flinched.

I shivered.

I could feel his eyes staring at me.

"Crys—"

"DAMMIT GOLD!"

He flinched, and I kicked him hard in the stomach.

He dropped to his knees, clutching he stomach and squinting his eyes up at me. I held my breath, but it was no use, my old self was rising back up, "Krissy" was coming back.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU BASTARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

He stared at me, his eyes wide.

"So…" He was about to say something, but I didn't let him.

"SHUT UP! DO YOU KNOW HOW TORN I FELT FOR A WHOLE MONTH? DO YOU KNOW HOW I FELT, DAMMIT? WELL THINK ABOUT IT! YOU WERE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, AND I COULDN'T REACH YOU! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANTED TO CRY OR SHORT OUT TO YOU! I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN, YOU SON OF A—"

I stopped, and the tears fell from my cheeks, I shivered in the cold night, clutching the sleeves of my jacket.

"I… I…" I choked out the words, I couldn't continue, by voice was all used up. I cried and cried, and cried some more.

"I…I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" I cried, and sobbed in between, I fell to my knees, right in front of where Gold was. I wiped the tears away, but they kept falling.

He hugged me, but I didn't react, I just kept crying, I kept crying like I never had before, even more than all of the nights I had cried myself to sleep when I knew he would never return.

"I'm sorry, Crys." He said to me, patting me on the back.

There was a long silence of neither of us saying a word, just the sound of me sobbing as we sat there in the middle of the dirt road, Gold clutching my body awkwardly yet comforting, like he didn't know what to do, but tried his best to do so anyways. I bet he didn't know what to do with a crying girl.

"Um… You know…" He began, waiting for me to hit or shout at him again, but I didn't. I just toned down my level of crying a bit to hear what he said.

"I… I never did have a chance to take a stand in this whole marriage thing, you know?" He said awkwardly, it was funny that he felt so terribly awkward in this situation. He released me, and back up to face me, holding my gaze with his golden eyes. But he was right, years ago, I had sent a future marriage request, and Blue had taken action with the contract, but he never did get a hearing in the whole thing. I looked at him, finally have calmed down.

"…You know what, screw it, I'll just say it." He looked at me with dead serious eyes.

He paused for a moment, looking around nervously, but then shook his head and made eye contact with me, clutching his fists.

"Crystal, I love you and I want to marry you." He told me, but then continued, still dead serious. "This is really awkward, please don't reject me, I'm sorry I don't have any cake."

…

…

There was a pause.

Gold just realized what he said, and then flinched. "Agh… Wait! I didn't mean that last part! Agh, Arceus, …Rrarg! I screwed up!" He slumped down into a ball, with his hands over his head.

I pressed my lips together, and the silence grew long.

"…Gold."

"Huh?" He spoke up at the sound of my voice.

…Only to meet with my foot slamming him over.

"You just had to ruin it, didn't you!" I shouted at him, watching him wither back into a ball, clutching him stomach. I glared at him, my cheeks absolutely red with embarrassment.

* * *

Well, now you've met Allison and Miyoko, but this won't be the last you've seen of them! They're OCs byLight-Sakura, so kudos to her!

Happy birthday to me! For like an hour and thirty minutes more. September Third is Starri's birthday! Yay! Reviews would be wonderful presents! Party hats!

Flamers get no cake, they can have bricks and fire extingushers to eat.

But read on! This isn't the end! You haven't forgotten about dear Detective Yellow, have you?

-Starri

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

I clicked open the box.

"There!" I cheered in delight.

It was a big, silver box, hidden under the secret compartment of Blue's bedroom desk. It took a while for me to find it, but I just pressed the bottom of the bottom-most drawer and it popped up, just like that.

This is what was in it.

3-41

The room and house number.

DESK

Where it was hidden.

32-5-18

The combination to the box.

There we have it.

I opened it.

Despite it's heavy looks, there wasn't much in it.

Just a picture.

But it already had my fullmost attention.

There was a party of eight in the picture, five girls and three boys.

In the center was a girl with long, brown hair in a ponytail, I assumed she was Seae from her descriptions, hugging a boy with lazy eyes and flat black hair, who seemed like he was smiling for the first time in his life, this one was Crimson, for sure.

Behind the Seae were three other girls, one with spiky black pigtails, who seemed to be jumping in the air with excitement, Alex, then a calm, pale blonde haired girl with a school bag in both of her hands in front of her, she had a sweet, peaceful smile on her face full os serenity, this was Lazuli, and finally we had the girl in the back, she had wavy silver hair down to her shoulders and icy grey-blue eyes.

I recognized her immdiately, despite her having no name in the dairy.

This was Karen.

"K"

The punishement director at the school, the ice queen.

I could barely do so, but I force myself to go one, despite the shock.

Behind Crimson stood two boys and a girl. The first boy, mischeivous and happy, was pushing the short tempered boy in front of him down with a hefty, playful shove, the shover was Tell, and the angered was Merc. Behind them stod a sandy haired girl with pink hair decks. She had a calm, shy expression, and was the only one not smiling with the exception of Merc. Her hair was wavy and reached her thighs, she seemed so timid, so nervous. She held a gothita in her hands like a doll, protective or being protected.

I recognized her too.

She was Cailin the Prophesiser, from the festival.

The gothita was now a powerful gothrita.

"CC"

I understood the diary now, but not all of it.

One more thing bothered me.

"Crim…son…" I repeated his name in my head.

I recognized him.

But in a different way entirely.

Deep memories short up from my head, ones I had thought forgotten.

"It's okay, you're going to be fine."

"C-Crimson…?"

Everything came back now, memories I had thought had been buried deep were now sky high.

Crimson Ross.

The boy from five years ago…

My first love.


	20. Chapter 17: The Truth

Welcome to another chapter of Amotodan!

It's that time again, but enough with the talk. If you all haven't seen, I've posted up **No Substitute** already! Yeah, I'm early, but I wrote out the prologue, I really felt like it. OC submission is still open, so if you haven't yet, you're free to!

I also put up an Amotodan Discussion forum if you're interested.

Now let's go on to the chapter, shall we?

Disclaimer: And I eye the sharp objects around me…

* * *

**A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day  
oOoOo  
Chapter 17: The Truth**

* * *

**October 24rth**

* * *

_Last time on Amotodan…_

Blue: THE BEST THING HAPPENED EVER AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER THE END.

Crystal: *flying kicks Blue* We are NOT over! This chapter exists!

Blue: Oh, yeah, it's not over. So I can still do stuff! *gasps* This is so exciting!

Crystal: Wait, no! It IS the end! This chapter is just a mock chapter!

Blue: No, Crys! I will take ACTION in this chapter! *runs off to find Karen*

Crystal: Wait! No! Come back here! Stop! Mental Ward escapee!

Yellow: *walks up* …Does anyone remember me?

Ruby: And Yellow discovered that Seae's best male friend is her first love.

Yellow: Wha… HEY!

Ruby: *runs off*

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

Yesterday was a holiday, so we all stayed home.

But I wasn't really in the mood to do anything, so I just stayed in the apartment. Gold invited Crys on a date, and you know Blue, she dragged poor Green along with her for stakeouts. Ever since he, Ruby, and White went out to _Ruko's_, it's like they've been best friends. I heard about some of it, something to do with Sapphire. White's just like Blue, though not as enthusiastic, she does push him around a lot. Red's been more calm about the situation, Ruby seems to trust him more.

That's about it for my friend's status.

But there's one thing that has been on my mind for a while, and I think you know what it is:

Seae and the diary.

Let me list the facts I know.

1. Seae Aoineko is Blue Aoineko's sister. It was a little vague at first, but almost completely confirmed. Seae spoke of "B": Blue. Should I ask Blue? I haven't even told anyone about the diary. For all I know, it could all just be a hoax. But Blue never spoke of a sister, but then again, why would she? If whatever happened to Seae here, I'm guessing it wasn't a happy ending for her. Could she really be…?

Facts, I'm listing facts.

2. Caitlin and Karen are "K" and "CC". There was no doubt about it. I could never forget those eyes, cold grey and mysterious azure blue. Karen was the death-dealer of the school. Okay, maybe that was exaggerating a little but students acted that way. Caitlin… I didn't know much about Caitlin, but after the scene back at the festival, it was as easy as a snap of the fingers to burn an image into my brain. Speaking of which, I have almost completely let go of the major part of that scene.

What it meant, I don't know.

"_The day of summer's end is when paradise will fall._

That sounded scary. Summer's end… Summer's end… Was that like, the beginning of fall? But that was over a month ago… Agh! Stupid prophecy!

_To retrieve, to raise, to care, to train, and to battle,_

_The godly one that has been unintentionally called._

Who would be stupid enough to unintentionally call a god-like thing?

_Though have dreamt, have loved, and have remembered,_

_Not all is as it has seemed._

I'm not sure how to respond to this line, but it sounds important…

_I see two that are confused, they must trust their heart._

Confused… Two confused… Trusting their heart? It sounds like relationship problems. Maybe… um… I don't know…

_I see two uneven, they must join._

If it's the same as the first line, it must mean something like… opposites or bickering partners, I know too many people like that to figure this one out.

_I see one unknowing, and one who has remembered, the one who must take a chance._

This one I definitely know. It's Gold and Crystal. Crystal didn't know about her past with Gold, as I've heard, while Gold remembered right in the middle. But wait, Crystal actually did know about her past with Gold… So wait, if Gold remembered in the middle? So maybe it was the other way around! Crystal remembered all along and Gold was the one that didn't remember! If I remember correctly from Blue fangirling over last night, Gold ran out to Crystal, so he did take a chance.

Knowing this was scary, if Gold and Crys were part of the prophecy, then…

What would happen to them?

_I see one who makes the heart of the other unlock, they must discover,_

Unlock… Heart… Sounds like an anime.

_And one will fall, to save what is left, will be captured by a heaven sent angel._

WHOA.

Wait wait wait UP for a second.

This was freakier than the first line. Someone is going to die? This is… This is…

The more I thought about it, the scarier it sounded. This prophecy was given to Red and I. So the people in this prophecy had to be people either Red or I knew. Red has been at this school longer than I have, so maybe it wasn't one of my friends, I mean…

This… this was worrying me, a lot.

_A purpose is hidden, but feelings true_

_One that resembles the Original One will trigger this,_

_And fate will be reborn._

The Original One… Original…

Why do prophecies have to be so confusing? Agh! Fate and feelings and pairings… Was Blue not involved in this?

I flopped down backwards on my bed and sighed, Seae's diary inches away from my left hand. I opened my eyes slightly and stared at the cloth header of my canopy bed. The back of right hand rested on my forehead. My dark blue winter uniform was on, and my black stocking-covered feet dangled off the edge of the bed. It was 6 in the morning, I couldn't sleep last night and ironically, it made me wake up even earlier. I sighed.

Then I thought about the third fact.

3. Crimson is "C".

Crimson Ross, the last time I saw him was back home, in the Viridian Forest. He was just passing, like everyone else, I'm sure. He was…

My… real… first kiss.

It wasn't really a kiss, though, but if you like to say that's what two lips making physical contact are called, it was a kiss. I lied to Blue, if I told her outright, there would be a million questions. Red was there too, I couldn't let him know. I _really, really_ liked Red, he was nice, he treated me right, he's perfect. I could never let him know about Crimson.

I reached out and grabbed the diary from off my pillow and sat up, stretching. This was all so confusing, why did I ever pick it up? Why did I ever even investigate the contents, or find the picture? I used my thumb to slide the picture out from where I stuffed it in the back of the diary, narrowing my eyes at the faces.

Karen

Lazuli

Alex

Seae

Crimson

Merc

Tell

And Caitlin.

I narrowed my eyes, these were the eight people who knew the real mystery about this school, and I knew two of them. I eyed the two girls on both ends of the picture, Karen and Caitlin. I didn't want to dig further, dig deeper, dig in too far to this mystery, but I couldn't stop. I had to know, someone, maybe a lot of people were going to die. I couldn't help myself. I had to know. I hopped off my bed and walked over to my bag, stuffing the diary in between the books. I clicked it closed and picked it up. I knew what I was going to do today.

_TAP_

I swerved around, my body tense. I stopped to take a breather after realizing it was only the balcony window. I was getting too high strung over this, I needed to calm down. I walked over to the window and opened to curtains, reaching out to unlock the door.

"Yo!"

I flinched, blushing. Who else would it be, but Red.? I opened to door. It was embarrassing, especially after thinking about him critically. I walked out onto the balcony, where he leaned over his, one foot behind the other, clothed in his winter school uniform.

"R-Red! What are you doing here?" I asked him, trying to rid myself of the red blush painted across my face. I clutched the handle to my bag nervously; I could never get used to him being direct neighbors with me.

"I wanted to see if you were up, your lights weren't on." He told me, pointing behind me to my room. "I guessed you either weren't up or you already left."

Oops, I didn't notice I was walking around in the dark. It was the end of October and mornings were getting shorter than usual, plus my mind was too set on the diary.

"O-Oh! Well, thanks, Red." I said, looking upwards, away from his face.

"No problem." He grinned at me with that handsome face of his. Agh! I sound like an RGD fangirl! He looked up at me. "But I see you're already ready." He laughed, pushing himself from the railing and standing up straight.

"R-Right!" I held up my bag to my chest. "I was reading something before you, um, tapped on my window." I laughed nervously.

Red held up a small pebble and tossed it up and down in his hand. "I don't want to make the same mistake as Ruby."

We laughed at that. It was fun being around Red, though I could act a little stupid at times (okay, I act _really_ stupid). Like I said, I _really_ like Red.

But now…

What should I do? Okay, as you may have noticed, Crimson is a little older than me (like 6-7 years older than me). I have no chance with him. Besides, the only way I've seen him since then is in a book, plus, he probably might not even be alive.

I can love Red without any walls.

Right?

"Yellow?"

"Y-Yes!" I flinched, standing up straight.

"Oh, good, you were looking a bit depressed there for a moment." Red laughed. "You sure you're okay?"

I paused, consuming his words, and then nodded. "Ah, y-yeah! I'm fine, it's just the book I was reading; it was really… um… suspenseful, horror, you know! I couldn't stop thinking about it!" I laughed. It wasn't that much of a lie, I could swear I stopped breathing about five times after reading it.

"Is it that good? What's it called?" He asked, looking down at my bag.

"Ah… Um…" I trailed off, what was I supposed to say? "T-_The Diary_…"

"Really? Sounds girly, maybe not." Red sighed, as did I, in relief.

"I-I have to go." I said apologetically, and he gave me an understanding look, nodding.

"Well, alright, good luck in school." He told me, and I laughed, heading back inside.

And stopped.

I turned around, Red was on his way to walk back inside as well. I had just realized this now, but…

"Hey, Red." I called out to him, calmer than I was before, holding my bag from the bottom. He turned around, locking his fire red eyes on me.

"What is it?" He asked, half of his body turned towards me.

I bit my lip.

"This may seem unlikely… but…" I shifted my hands uncomfortably. "Do you know a guy named… Crimson Ross?"

Seae Aoineko

Blue Aoineko

I had only seen that name on the play sheet, when they listed out the actors for the play. I wasn't paying attention too much to his last name, I was too in shock from him being my partner. But I remember it, not too clearly, but I was almost completely sure.

Red Ross

Crimson Ross

Red froze, staring at me in deep thought. His hands were stuffed into his pockets, and his expression serious, his mouth curved into nothing. He turned, moving back towards his room. I was about to call out to him since he hadn't answered my question, but then he spoke up.

"Crimson was my brother." He said, his voice deep and almost growling. With that, he closed his door to his balcony, shutting the curtain as well, completely disappearing from my sight.

My blood drew ice cold, my lifted hand fell.

Seae

Crimson

Blue

Red

Karen

Caitlin

Summer's end

Death

The Original One

Gold

Crystal

The Diary

The Past.

My mind held a whirlwind of thoughts, I nearly collapsed to my knees but balanced myself on the railing, holding my head with my other hand. I took short, deep breaths, counting them off as I went. I opened my eyes slightly, looking down at my bag that pressed up against the railing in front of me.

"…What is going on…?"

* * *

**Gold's POV**

Though I still can't put my arm around her without getting kicked, I'm still insanely happy about the jump in our relationship.

I can't really call her my girlfriend, since she's technically my wife (by law), but at least she wants to be now. She doesn't really show it that much though, but she hits me less, that's a _really good sign._

I'm insanely happy.

She says I show it too much, but I don't really care.

Here I am, in the middle of class, tapping the back on my pencil on the desk in front of me, ignoring the sheet of notes in front of me that I'm supposed to be filling out, smiling like an idiot (as she would say). Crystal is in front of me, shivering in annoyance, but she's tolerating it, that's also a _really good_ _sign_.

"Mr. Kai." I heard my last name and looked up slightly, not changing my expression. It was Ms. Erika, her arm were crossed with a rolled up notebook in her hand. She wasn't very happy. She looked down at me with this irritated look on her face.

"Yeah?" I asked as if nothing was wrong, and she grit her teeth, forcing herself to smile. She tapped the rolled up notebook on her forehead irritably, and then raised it.

"_Don't daydream in my class!_" She shot at me, striking the back of my head with incredible force, breaking me out of my thoughts. She walked away with puffed cheeks and her hands on her hips, mumbling to herself.

"I've never seen her get that angry." The guy next to me states, looking at me with wide eyes.

"She hates happiness." I grumbled, temporarily angry as I sat up, rubbing the back of my head. I looked up, and saw Crystal, who looked away from me as soon as we made eye contact. I thought for a moment.

…

…

…She's so cute.

I smiled, going back into the jolly, dreamy-like phase I was in earlier, scribbling mindlessly on my notes sheet, not paying attention to anything else. The sweat beaded down the face of the guy next to me, and I just went on with my thing.

In the front of the room, Ms. Erika tore her paper, three-subject notebook in half.

**-o-**

"Hehe…" I stuffed another roll of fried egg in my mouth, the tender bliss of heaven spreading across my taste buds.

Four pairs of eyes stared at me, holding their lunches limply in their hands. Ruby dropped his roll and Sapphire's mouth was open wide. Red looked at me with wide eyes and Green just gave me a "what the hell?" look. I didn't notice any of this, as I ate Crystal's handmade lunch happily.

"Um… Gold?" Ruby waved a hand at me, and I blinked.

"Yeah?" I asked, eating another taste of heaven.

"YOU'RE FREAKING US OUT!" Sapphire suddenly screamed in my face, almost knocking me backwards.

It was then I noticed my awkwardness.

"_Whoa_!" I said, setting the lunch down on my lap, and Red, Sapph, and Ruby sighed in relief while Green just nodded. "W-What… Oh…" I looked down, a little embarrassed.

And then I saw my lunch.

I smiled, and stuffed some more of the angelic food into my mouth, giggling like a schoolgirl. Red, Ruby, and Sapphire groaned, while Green's expression didn't change, but he did clutch his knife and fork angrily.

"Green, don't stab him." Red told him, and reluctantly, Green calmed. Red turned back to me, giving me the same, weirded-out look Ruby and Sapphire were giving me.

"Hey, can't a guy act like this when he gets a new girlfriend?" I asked them, narrowing my eyes a bit.

"She's technically your wife." Ruby pointed out to me.

"She's still pretty." I growled and stuffed some more of my lunch into my mouth. "Do you guys have people you like?"

There was a pause…

And, to put it in a straightforward way, everyone started freaking out.

"T-THERE'S NO WAY THAT'S POSSIBLE! HAHAHA!" Sapphire laughed, pretty much exploding with nervous laughter, though her face was as red as a brick.

"NOPE! NOT POSSIBLE!" Ruby agreed, and the two kind of nudged away from eachother kind of inconspicuously.

"Gold, say one more word and I swear, I _will_ kill you." Green threatened my, throttling a fork my way.

Red kind of looked up and tried to avoid the question altogether.

I sweatdropped, "Um… okay?"

"OKAY!"

We ate in silence for the rest of the lunch period.

* * *

**Red's POV**

"_This may seem unlikely, but… do you happen to know a guy named Crimson Ross?"_

I rattled the lead in my mechanical pencil, and tapped the end on my paper. I stared blankly at the board in front of me, unconsciously copying down what was on the board. I let out a small yawn, and stole a glace to the seat next to me. Yellow was gone. It was strange, I saw her this morning, in her school uniform and everything.

But that was just it.

How did she know Chris's name? She couldn't have heard about him lately, no one talked about him anymore.

Not since he disappeared five years ago.

Crimson, known to me as Chris, was the spotlight of the family, and by family I mean me. Chris and I didn't have any parents, but we did have a home in Pallet town. I've lived down there all my life, neighbors with Green. Kind of a coincidence, but I was pretty surprised when Green showed up a few months after me. I was kidnapped before Green, but after Gold, and Ruby came soon after. Crimson was already gone by then, he was about eighteen, and I was thirteen. Pika had been his before me, and we didn't have the best of relationships back then, but it was a happy family. One day he made dinner and went to bed, Pika by his side. The next day, he was gone.

I lived on my own after that, it was hard to cope, from both mental and emotional stress. But it all worked out in the end, Green and Professor Oak helped me out, and Pika and I got a better relationship. I kept wondering what had happened to him, where he might have gone, if he ran away, if he was killed or dead, anything. Crimson was strong, I couldn't think of him as dead, but I also couldn't help but worry. I suspected why, thinking if anything had happened recently that might have triggered his disappearance.

A single memory kept showing itself.

"_She's not waking up."_

"_Oh Arceus… What do we do?"_

"…_I know."_

It was _that_ incident, the day she drowned. The next day, we never saw her again.

Or so I thought.

I narrowed my eyes, and pressed my pencil to my paper, glaring at the board in front of me.

_Was it true?_

_It couldn't be true._

_It was a lie._

_It couldn't be her._

_It could be possible._

_But it was impossible._

_Why was it impossible?_

I clenched my teeth.

_Because I love her._

"Red? Red!" Someone whispered to me, and I turned. It was Blue, she was wearing her maid and cat ear uniform, and looking at me with horrified eyes. I looked around, I couldn't help but be surprised that pretty much everyone was staring at me, even Ms. Roxanne, who was staring at me frozen with chalk in one hand and a notebook in the other. She was writing something about Hydrochloric Acid when she noticed me.

"W-What…?" I looked down. I had pretty much ground a three centimeter hole in the corner of my notebook and obliterated the plastic remains of my mechanical pencil. Everyone was staring at me creepily, like I was some evil overlord.

"You're kind of freaking us out, you were making a really scary face." Blue shivered, and scooted back in her seat.

I heard a clacking sound up front, and looked up to see Ms. Roxanne, looking slightly downcasted as she set her chalk down.

"A-Am I really that intimidating…?" She muttered, and I flinched.

"A-Ah… I didn't mean to…" I started, but it was too late, she threw her notebook aside and ran out of the classroom crying.

I suddenly felt sixty eyes glued back on me. I began to sweat.

"Red made a teacher cry."

"He's finally showed his dark side!" I heard the squeal of a nearby fangirl.

"But I didn't mean to…" I stuttered, but I couldn't stop the gossip train, if I tried I would get killed.

I slammed my head down on my desk.

_Chris, help me…_

"You're screwed." Green told me, and looked away with blank face.

"I know." I groaned.

* * *

**Blue's POV**

"Karen!" I cheered as I entered her office after school. As I did, I saw the most unlikely thing happen:

She flinched.

She slammed her papers onto her desk and her face looked like it had been sweating. She was breathing heavily and staring at me with wild eyes.

"AOI! What are you doing here!" She snapped at me, and I winced, I had never seen her this aggravated before.

"Um… Karen?" I asked, my tail flickering behind me. The room was still dim and the lights still non-existent.

"_What_?" She growled, glaring at me intensely.

"…Are you… Okay?" I asked.

She stopped, after a moment of hesitation, she slowly sunk back in her chair, taking slow, calm breaths. "I'm… fine. Just tell me what you want."

"I was wondering if I could use the northern town area after the dance." I told her, though not what I had been planning, I wanted to keep that a secret.

She looked at me, still in the process of calming down. "W… Why?"

"It's not going to be like remodeling or anything, it'll be like… a parade, just people and a whole bunch of decorations, maybe even some furniture moving." I explained, trying to keep it as vague as possible. I knew I had to pay a price for it, but I was ready. This was the most important step, well, the most fun set at least. I smiled as innocently as possible and waited for her answer, bracing for a bad impact of punishment.

"…" She took a deep breath. "I guess that's fine."

I froze.

"…R-Really? I mean, just for a marriage contract you made me your maid…"

"You can do whatever you want. Here, you can take this too." She rolled her chair back and flipped through a couple papers before slipping one out and folding it up. She tossed the paper airplane document to me, the plane gliding through the air smoothly before I caught it in mid air. Wow, I had to ask her for paper airplane classes too.

I unfolded it, and peered at the paper, it was dim so I could barely see it. It looked like a bunch of names and stores.

"That's a list of shop owners. Just ask them for anything you need." Karen said and waved me off. "Now go."

"Huh?" I looked up at her. "That it? You're just going to give me permission to do whatever I want to the Town and even give me a list of shop owners to do what I want?"

"Yes." She huffed.

"No price? No punishment? Do you want me to make you tea?"

"No, Aoi, now _GO_." She snapped at me, slamming her hand on her desk and pointing a finger to the outside, making me flinch. She didn't stop there, "Or do you want me to sick Vileplume on you?"

"A-Alright…" I stammered, and stalked out of her office, closing the door lightly behind me. Karen's weird behavior behind me, and grinned, clutching the paper in my hands. With this, I was unstoppable. I leapt in the air, letting out a powerful "YES!" and ran down the hallway.

In one week, the vow will be complete.

**-o-**

Karen slumped back after Blue left. She tried to catch her breath, she didn't want to snap at the girl, especially not her. She clutched her chest and Vileplume shifted next to her. _Sorry…_ She didn't apologize often, not even in her head, but she was a special case. Why?

"She looks like her, doesn't she?"

Karen snapped up, and swerved back over to the door. She clenched her teeth, glaring at the girl that had hidden behind the open door, now closed. Her golden eyes peered at her through the darkness and her petite frame was a silhouette. Her eyes were filled with no expression, but her face was serious.

Karen clutched the ends of her chair.

"What do you want…?"

The girl stepped forward, stepping into the dim light of the curtain-covered sunlight. A familiar sun-colored rodent perched on her shoulder, her cheeks sparking in a threatening manor.

"…Verde?"

Yellow's expression didn't change, she just stopped, her feet flat on the ground and her arms draped lazily on both sides.

"…I want information."

Karen grit her teeth.

She already knew so much about SeSe, what else could she possibly want to know?

* * *

**Normal POV**

After her Yellow had exited Karen's office, she made her way to her next destination: the roof.

Her serious, intimidate demeanor gone, she was back the usual Yellow she was, no suspicion visible. She sighed, rubbing her hands together as she walked down the hallways. ChuChu looked at her worryingly and Yellow laughed at her thoughts. Yellow could always hear Pokémon's thoughts, it wasn't a talent, just a gift.

"Don't worry, ChuChu, I'm fine, it's just been a while since I've… been like that." Yellow narrowed her eyes and twiddle with her thumbs. ChuChu gave her an unsure expression at first, but then nodded in understanding.

ChuChu knew, she's been with Yellow through thick and thin.

Even since back then.

She knew Crimson, she knew about that time, she knew everything about Yellow. Everything. ChuChu was the closest friend Yellow had, even closer than her human friends, ChuChu was like her Pokemon sister.

"Do you know what this means?" Yellow asked ChuChu, holding the note she had found in her desk

_5:00PM _

_ROOF_

ChuChu gave it a quick look and then glanced over at Yellow. Yellow blinked and then laughed. "Oh, yeah, you can't read. Well, it kind of freaks me out anyways, but… we can take them. No one goes on the roof except for the guys and Sapphire for lunch. No one except this person will see us, right?"

ChuChu nodded.

"We can keep this person's mouth shut, right?" Yellow said as she walked up the stairs, only one story from the roof, though it wasn't even a question. Yellow was positive. She was positive she could do it.

Because a gift wasn't a talent.

Yellow gave off a smile. Her eyes were blank, and her body relaxed. She wasn't pumped or hyped or any of that. Yellow only thought of what was about to come. She didn't know, it could be anything, but if it was what she thought it was, she would have to defend herself.

But it wasn't like she was worried.

Yellow stood in front of the door to the roof. She reached out to the handle, and took a moment to take a quick glance at the door in front of her. Who would be on the other side? She pursued her lips and grabbed the handle.

Only to shoot back away.

Yellow nearly slammed against the railing behind her. She grabbed her right hand, and ChuChu looked at her worryingly, growling and sparking. Yellow calmed her.

"I'm fine, they electrocuted the door. They're warning me." Yellow said with a straight face, her expression as serious as it was in Karen's office.

It was just as she had expected.

Yellow looked at the door. Whoever was on the other side knew her secret.

She couldn't let it stay that way.

"I guess we have some erasing to do, ChuChu." Yellow said, and her pikachu companion nodded. Yellow took a step back, and raised a foot. She did a countdown in her head, narrowing her eyes.

_Here we go_.

Yellow brought down the door, and it slammed open with a _CRASH_. Her kick had driven down the electrocuted door and had gifted her with warm sunlight, the cool autumn breeze welcoming her.

She wasted no time.

Yellow stalked forward, stepping out into the open. She didn't have to worry.

No one could stop her.

As she thought, it began almost immediately.

Yellow swerved around and darted from her spot. With a loud _CRACK,_ a sharp beam of electricity had shot at her, missing her by two inches since she had noticed it. Yellow turned to face her attacker. The shot had come from above, meaning her attacker was above the door she had come from. She tried to get a glimpse, but she didn't have the time, something bright yellow had shot out at her again.

_Bridge!_ She shouted in her head, and she swung her upper body back until her hands reached the ground behind her. The golden ball had shot up and past her, but that didn't mean it didn't leave a mark. Yellow kicked her feet from the ground, using her hands to push her upwards and do a backflip to the ground behind her, landing flat on her feet. Her eyes narrowed and sharp, deadly serious, she turned around to face her golden attacker.

But the thing had shot at her again.

"ChuChu!" She commanded, and her pikachu companion leapt from her shoulder and shot out to defend her trainer. The two clashed in an explosion of electricity, and Yellow was knocked back. She looked back, cautious of ground behind her, the end of the rooftop, the cliff that hung down to a five story drop.

_Kick, right drill, jump._ Yellow told herself, and she kicked herself to the right, gliding through the air. She leaned and caught the ground with her right hand, pushing herself off the ground and onto her feet, only to leap forward towards the center rooftop.

Only the school knew of her real talent, they had to.

Only the school and…

Him.

"Who are you?" She demanded, her voice strong and not the sweet, shy girl tone she had for the past few years. Yellow narrowed her eyes, and turned around, only to see her real attacker jump from his higher position and onto the ground. She saw him, and her eyes widened.

No…

ChuChu leapt back to her, her cheeks sparking. ChuChu didn't care who or what was attacking, she just care about Yellow. She glared at the yellow pokemon, and his trainer, closing in from both sides.

On one side was the first attacker, a pikachu, cold and serious. Its fur crackled with golden sparks, and its cheeks the same. Yellow knew who it was, and she turned back to its trainer.

"You could at least _tried_ to prove me wrong." His familiar voice said, breaking through the brief silence, as if he had never heard her first question.

Yellow's shock only lasted a second. She clenched her teeth and fists. Her uniform jacket was burnt in the from the first attack. She threw it aside and rolled up the sleeves of her white button up. She held up her fists melee style, ready for battle.

Her attacker raised his blood colored eyes at her, sharp and glaring.

She glared, but she was nervous, hesitating, but she wouldn't back down.

"Beast of the Viridian Forest." He finished.

Yellow flinched at the name, but she regained composure. She scowled, not very Yellow-like to most.

"It's been a while since someone has called me that." She said, cricking her neck and clenching her raised fists.

No, she wouldn't back down.

She narrowed her eyes.

Not even to Red.

"_I am the Beast of the Viridian Forest!"_

"_GET OUT!"_

* * *

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

Iris closed her pocket watch, and looked out of her office window. She stared out with midnight colored eyes, her face prepared as she stared out into the scenery.

"…It's almost time." She said, stuffing the pocket watch into her uniform pocket and turning and walking past her desk. She looked up at her bookshelf, her feet shuffling on the thick, red carpet floor as she pushed herself up on her tiptoes.

She snatched a book from up high. It was thin, green, and binder-like. Iris flipped it open, staring at her selected page.

"…And it won't be a failure." She continued, running a hand over the faces in the scrapbook. She drew out memories, her mind contrasting with the smiles in the book. She took one picture out and set it on her desk, closing the book and tossing it onto a nearby chair. She looked down at the picture on her desk and narrowed her eyes. The picture was about the size of an index card, and yellowing from old age, but Iris didn't care, it was a memory, an important memory. Two girls stood by one another, the taller had a smile and her arm draped around the shorter, making a peace sign to the camera. The shorter mirrored her peace sign, sticking out her tongue and grinning happily.

"…Not like last time." She said with a determined glare.

The two girls were Alex and Iris.

* * *

Confused? Don't worry. Hopefully, everything will be explained in the next chapter: "The Beast of the Viridian Forest".

I'll probably be writing the next NoSub chapter and another oneshot before then, though. Oneshots don't take that long, only a day, so don't worry. They're just stories I make when I'm bored, but this idea was bugging me so I wanted to write it. It's Humor/Romance and focuses on MangaQuest.

Sometime later (I mean, way past the ending of Amotodan and in the middle of NoSub), I was thinking of making a Pure-Comedy fic. You know, no seriousness, no drama, none of that, just pure comedy, pure crack. It's supposed to be about Blaine, Falkner, and Sabrina being the last sane gym leaders on Kanto and Johto (if you've seen my poll which I'm probably going to change soon) and Blaine forces them to make contracts online and become magical girls to save them. It's filled with parodies, hell, the entire fanfiction is supposed to be parody, but I won't release it anytime soon, I just wanted to put that out there.

Anyways, a lot is happening, this chapter is slightly shorter than the last, but since the last chapter was over 10,000 words, I don't think you would be in the spot to complain.

Well, REVIEWER PIZZA PARTY! HELL YEAH! Flamers can meet my bouncer, Wayne.

Wayne: 'Sup

That's all for now, see ya' next time on…

AMOTODAN

-Starri


	21. Chapter 18: The Beast

Happy Halloween, peoples. It's that time, and I'm waaay past the trick-or-treating age.

But who cares about that?

YOU CAN'T STOP ME.

Well, I know some of you are probably older than me, and you guys have no choice. So here's your Halloween candy.

_Enjoy_.

* * *

**A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day  
oOoOo  
Chapter 18: The Beast of the Viridian Forest**

* * *

**October 24rth**

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

There is no perfect world.

Of course I knew that, and I know that, though my thoughts are different now, because my perspective has changed.

Thanks to him.

Though some things you can never get rid of.

Not ever.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you in the first place." Red said, taking a step forward, forcing me to take one back.

"…He's your brother, right?" I asked with a glare.

Red Ross, this morning he had just confessed to me to being Crimson's brother. I should have known, from the moment I discovered his last name. They both had similar features, the raven black hair and scarlet eyes, their battle techniques and little quirks, almost all the same. I should have guessed, I should have known.

"I told you that this morning, didn't I?" Red asked rhetorically. I kept my stance, but his way of speaking almost threw me off balance. He had never spoken to me like this before, aggressive, pressing, like an interrogation. He was always so nice, but I guess that changes too.

"You know who I am." I told him.

He narrowed his eyes, and watched me, careful not to let his guard down. He didn't reply; he just stood there, waiting.

"Which means you were there, in the Viridian forest, sometime five years ago." I continued, impatient for a reply.

"… "sometime"? Yel, your name was big back then. You practically blocked off the path from Pewter to Viridian completely, it was all over the news. I learned about it the second it popped up." Red said, tilting his head back as if he were reminiscing. Though he kept his eyes on me, making sure I didn't move. I couldn't even, with Pika behind me, making a sparks show. I was confident in ChuChu protecting me, but under confident about going up against a guy like Red.

"I was a kid back then, I was stupid, I did stupid things, but I was protecting the forest." I testified, showing no weakness in my words.

"I can understand that, Yel." Red said with a curt nod, taking another step forward. I was cornered by Pika and Red, and there was nothing left and right to me other than two five-story drops. Yeah, it was hopeless, but I wasn't backing down. Red continued, "You did your best, but you still pulled some stupid stunts, didn't you?"

I flinched, a shock erupting in my mind as I flashbacked. I cringed, knowing _exactly_ what he was talking about.

"_Hey, wake up!"_

"_Agh… Bro, is she okay?"_

"_She's moving, good work."_

I was no older than twelve when the incident happened, about a year after I started my project.

I had grown up in an orphanage in Viridian City. Even back then, my power to communicate with pokemon had been at its greatest. I loved pokemon, I loved them a lot.

A lot more than I loved people.

Growing up in the orphanage, there weren't a lot of people to tell me right from wrong. I was still a child, and I grew up to whatever I learned. It's like being taught the color red is actually the color blue for your entire life. If everyone around you tells you red is blue, then you think red is blue. If there is no one to correct you on this, a teacher, then you will never know that blue is blue and red is red.

I didn't have a teacher back then.

If you don't tell anyone you think red is blue, then no one will know, they won't think you'd need a teacher. That was the case for me.

My learning?

People will destroy pokemon.

When out of the orphanage, I always took walks around the Viridian Forest, despite the caretaker's orders. I played with the pokemon, talked with them, and made friends. They were better than the stereotypical kids back at the orphanage, they were no fun.

Among the time I spent with them, I watched other occurrences, go through the forest.

I can, at the least, say I was not pleased.

They were hurting my friends, destroying them, their home with trash and their environment. I couldn't stand to see them as such. I healed and healed and healed until I ran out of power and slept for days. Then, I woke up to even more disaster.

I couldn't take it anymore.

The emotional pain and horror welt up inside me,

And I became a beast.

It was then I ran away from the orphanage. I packed all of my things and escaped into the forest.

That became a new day for Viridan.

I took a hold of the forest, making it my own. No, _our_ own, the pokemon's and mine.

My ability made this all the easier. I controlled the forest, a leader as such. They were my friends, and they listened well. They were set on full power with me in control, I knew the trainer's movements and their own. The forest slowly became unbelievably strong, making it near impossible to travel through and named one of the most dangerous areas in Kanto. That was the one year the pokemon were not the weakest pokemon in the region, but slowly became stronger and stronger until they were the more powerful than the victory road itself. Those powerful enough would have the unlucky surprise of meeting me:

The Beast of the Viridian Forest.

I lived in the forest, protecting them, guiding them. I knew the forest like the back of my hand. I knew the strong points and the weak points. I knew what was going on where, all amplified by my powers.

Soon, I met ChuChu, a rare pikachu in the forest. She was hurt, and what else to do but heal her? Though she chose to stick by my side, and no matter where I went, she was there. I felt an attachment to the mouse, and it wasn't long before I took her in. ChuChu became my right-hand pokemon, my partner in crime, in justice.

Or so I thought.

"_Bro! You know you can't go in there! You know what they say about this place…"_

"_Relax Red. I like the challenge, you can just stay out here, okay?"_

"_Wha— No, I… Hey, Bro! Come back! Crimson!"_

I heard a report about a couple of trainers entering through the southern entrance. Rare, I thought. People stopped coming after a while. Who would dare to enter our forest?

Of course, it had to be them.

He was eighteen back then, Crimson, I mean. He was as calm as an ocean breeze, and his name went against his aura. If I could see it, it would be a light blue. He stood there in the middle of the forest, tall and confident. His hair was raven black and flat, reaching his ears. His eyes were red like fire, relaxed and confined.

Then there was the boy next to him, whom I believe now was Red. His hair was like Crimson's, but slightly spiked. He was only a head shorter than Crimson, about fourteen at the time. He was filled with worry for his brother, not wanting him to go into the world I had created. Pika was with him, still sparking as vigorously as ever, mirroring his trainer's concern.

Back then, this all meant nothing to me.

They were a couple of trainers come to ruin my friend's home.

I had to stop them.

Crimson drove violently through the forest, not even breaking a sweat. Red only seemed to be running after him, but had no problem facing sudden attacks that came his way. This irritated me; it looked as if I had another opponent to face off with.

So I set out.

I remember the encounter clear as day. Red had quite the instinct, he warned Crimson as soon as he sensed me near. Of course, there was no point in hiding anymore. I leapt from my place, ChuChu bolting on my tail. I looked him straight in the eye and screamed out,

"_I am the beast of the Viridian Forest!"_

"_GET OUT!"_

Crimson gave out a cocky grin, but was left unfazed by my entrance. He lifted a pokeball, and Red encouraged him to leave once more, though he didn't listen. He just pushed on, full straight ahead. It was a challenge, I can tell you, but I was determined.

Yeah, I was pretty stupid back then.

I was blindly engrossed in the fight, I had tunnel vision throughout the entire ordeal. Crimson had a raichu, giving ChuChu an advantage in agility. I was quick as well, I had lived in the forest for a year already, building this skill of mine. I might not have been as strong, but I had the knowledge of both sides, I knew their techniques. I rid them of medical items, sometimes their entire bags if they let their guard down. Yeah, crazy times.

Then I reached the lake.

I did a backflip off a tree branch, like I was a professional in gymnastics. I knew this forest inside and out, upside and down, there was no way I would make a mistake. I landed on soft, moist grass, my hand set on the ground to keep me balanced. Crimson leapt out of the bushes, eager for more, yet still as calm as the lake behind me. Soon after, Red came running up.

"_Bro, leave her alone, she can't be any older than twelve."_

"_You know that's not how I roll, Red."_

Crimson shot out a command, and the raichu charged. I balanced myself correctly, ready to evade at the last moment when I saw it.

"…_!"_

"_NO!"_

I cried out, and shot my body in the complete opposite direction than where I was going for, leaving ChuChu behind me in shock at my sudden actions. I leapt, and instinctively shoved a herd of young rattata out of the way of the attack.

Then there was the sharp crack of nearby lighting.

I was hit, full on in the side, knocked back about ten feet and burnt on the left side of my body. But there was nothing to the right of me, except the deep, dark waters of the Viridian Lake. I remember seeing their horrified faces as I shot out into the middle of the waters, the dangers of the underwater world under me out of my reach from my fading consciousness.

"_Wha… NO!"_

The voice was sharp and clear, the last thing I remember before I plummeted into the waters below.

After that, nothing.

I woke up in the middle of the forest, far from the lake, surrounded by my friends. I looked around at them, all of them emitting thoughts of concern and worry. I reassured them I was fine, and they told me the two boys had left. I thought back to the moment I fell into the lake as ChuChu fluffed up the leaves under me.

Though… I did remember one moment.

Right after I awoke to the soft presence of someone's lips.

"_Hey, wake up!"_

"_Agh… Bro, is she okay?"_

"_She's moving, good work."_

It wasn't a real kiss, but it was my first.

No, it wasn't the one during the play like I was worried about. That was my first _real_ kiss, with Red, nonetheless. But… I only vaguely remembered this. I hoped to put it behind me, start over like none of it had ever happened. Never, just a discarded memory from my mind.

"Done reminiscing?"

I snapped my head up, and Red raised a hand, making Pika spark even more violently. ChuChu did the same defensively, both pokemon's eyes blazing. I clenched my fists, clenching my teeth and an old fire erupting in my soul.

"Bring it, Ross!"

* * *

**Blue's POV**

"A battle? Where?" The shrill voice of a passing student called as I walked down the halls.

"On the roof, it's a real thunderstorm up there!" Another student cried.

_Hm? Ooh, interesting_. I thought, and made my way downstairs and out the front door where a large crowd stood, bunched together like sticky sprinkles on ice cream. I shoved my way through, though I didn't miss the occasional bright flashes and ear shattering thunder that came from above. When I was far enough, I turned around, wanting to catch the glimpse of this thunderous battle. Unfortunately, the roof was too far for me to see the battlers. Though, I still wondered who would be brave enough to right on the roof of a five story building of all places.

"Oh, Arceus!"

"One fell!"

At that moment, I saw two bright yellow figures fall from the roof, and the crowd scattered. I moved along with them, not taking my eyes off the falling person… girl… and um… that's a…

Pikachu?

I gasped.

"_Yellow!_" I shrieked, watching her fall from the building. She couldn't die! Yellow, you're by best friend! Red would be devastated! Don't be a ship sinker, Yel! Please, don't—

But then I stopped.

Yellow threw her body backwards, her legs cutting over her head and around, down to the ground below. Her feet made a square touchdown and she skidded far across the dirt road. There was an array of gasps, from either the fact that she lived, or that they knew who she was…

…and they didn't expect this.

Yellow's face was red, but not like the red I enjoy, the pinkish red that covers her face like spray paint.

Bloody red.

"ChuChu." Her voice called out, growling and commanding, and the pikachu sparked in response. ChuChu's usually adorable flower was torn and shredded, and her fur was spiked and matted.

Yellow herself was no better. She was cut and burnt in several places. Her ponytail was out and her matted, golden hair was flying about. Her teeth were clenched and her eyes were monstrous, wide and bloody. She moved gracious, her actions quick and nimble.

She wasn't Yellow.

I clutched my head in confusion, in frustration, the thoughts overflowing in my head.

This wasn't the Yellow I knew.

"You're quicker than I remember!" I heard a voice call out from above, and tore my eyes away from Yellow, recognizing the voice, though I didn't want to believe what I saw.

Because it couldn't be true.

"…Verde." He scoffed, glaring down at Yellow.

Red.

He was in no better a condition than Yellow, his blazer discarded and his shirt dirtied and torn. His face deformed into a demonic expression. He wasn't the nice, laid-back Red I remembered, but I couldn't trust my memory at all anymore.

Nothing was right anymore.

"Don't just stand there Ross," Yellow shouted with a growl in her voice. "_Come down here and show me what you're made of!_"

"Gladly!" Red shot back in response, and without hesitation, jumped from the roof.

Immediately, both pikachu bolted forward, Pika rocking from above and ChuChu shooting from the sides. Yellow too shot forward, and Red maintained balance as he fell. No less than two seconds later, ChuChu shot from the ground, and Red touched down squarely. Both sped forward, and the two pikachu sparked a tremendous amount of energy, forcing everyone to duck in cover.

Yellow and Red faced eachother, oblivious to the danger of their pokemon's attacks. Yellow suddenly darted forward, towards a motionless Red. She leapt up, heaving her body to the side and kicking out a leg, aiming for a quick flying roundhouse kick. Red brought up an arm, blocking the attack, and slid under it and to the side, letting Yellow continue her spin and safely touch ground. Yellow didn't stop then, she didn't even hesitate. Her eyes burning a deadly fury, she drew her fist back and stepped forward. Surprisingly, Red did the same.

With a roar of anger, the two clashed, slamming their fists into the face of the other.

"_STOP!_" I shrieked, even though I knew my voice wouldn't reach them.

I wasn't fighting.

So why was I in pain?

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

"What were you _THINKING_?" Crystal snapped at Yellow, who held the ice pack to her face reluctantly. Yellow looked away from crystal sharply, clicking her tongue with her teeth gritting angrily. I've never seen her like this, her clothes had flecks of blood on them and her eyes were sharp and raging. Her hair wasn't in the familiar ponytail I remember, but matted and down.

"…It doesn't matter." Yellow said after a pause. She looked down at the ground instead of up at Crystal. Usually, it was because she was shy, but that wasn't the point right now. Yellow was different.

She was almost scary.

"Yellow, it does matter. Look at yourself! What's gotten into you?" Crystal demanded, towering over Yellow, who sat on the edge of the clinic bed.

Yellow gripped the sheets under her, clenching her teeth harder. She shot up at Crystal, "It's none of your business!"

Crystal flinched, she wasn't expecting this, or, she wasn't used to it, at least. She quickly recovered to glare back at Yellow. "None of my business? To _hell_ it's none of my business! Yellow, tell me what's going on!"

"Why should I?" Yellow retorted.

"_Because we're supposed to be friends!_" Crystal snapped back at her, grabbing her shoulders.

Yellow stared with wide eyes, as did I, for a moment, anyways. Yellow soon looked down again, biting her lip. "I-I'm… He's…" I watched as Yellow calmed, the girl looked like she was about to cry.

"…Sorry…" Crystal let go of Yellow's shoulders and slumped down on the bed next to Yellows, letting out a sigh. "I went overboard there… But seriously, Yel… I have to know… I know I shouldn't be pressuring you like this or anything… But you know me, I'm part scientist, curiosity gets the better of us."

"…" Yellow stayed silent.

I clutched the ends of my seat, shuffling my feet. I felt a little uncomfortable here, watching them like this. I felt horrible seeing Yellow like this. It was like she was a complete stranger overtaking Yellow's shell. She didn't even look the same.

So I stood up and walked out before either of them could say a word.

I slid the door of the nurse's office shut behind me, biting my lip. I stared out into the empty white halls of the ground floor. I felt so empty inside, knowing about Yellow and Red's fight. I wondered if we could really break apart so easily, without warning. I wondered if…

…

Before I could think anymore, I sprinted out to the school exit.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

"Huh…?" I turned quickly, watching as the familiar brunette bolted past me without a word.

_That was strange_, I thought. Sapphire usually reacted when she approached me. I don't ever remember her ignoring me.

…It must have been about that.

I gripped the bag in my hands. Was this really making her that upset? I mean, I wasn't good with crying girls, but Sapph was my friend-enemy-thing, I couldn't just let this slide. I looked down at the white paper bag in my hands and held it up to my face. Then I lowered it and checked its contents. I was going to store this away forever in the second year storage, but…

…Was it really that time again?

* * *

**Green's POV**

All's awkward when your best friend gets into an intense fight with the girl he likes.

Though, this wasn't just any fight. There was blood and violence involved, all the things I thought girls like _Yellow_ would avoid. You'd think she'd be the one on the sidelines, screaming at Red and his opponent to stop. No, she wasn't screaming at Red and his opponent, she _was_ his opponent.

And she was pretty damn strong, too.

Something about Red in that fight was different than his usual fights. He almost seemed… more aggressive?

Angrier?

It was too weird, why would he be angry at Yellow? For the entire time I've known her, I've never seen her get angry, let along get someone _else_ angry. Man, she looked like _hell_ in that fight, gave Red a run for his money.

Worried? Of course I was worried, Red's been my best friend ever since I've gotten to this prison, and you'd have to be insane not to worry about Yellow, who just did a personality 360 there.

I left the therapy session to Gold, though. There was someone I had to check up on.

I was there, I saw her. She was usually so bubbly and ecstatic about things, but not there, when she saw them it was like the whole world had come crashing down.

So I had to find her.

Blue, that is.

Yellow was like her child, Blue adored her like a child adored her doll. She attached to the pure innocence emitted from the girl from day one.

I wasn't surprised at her reaction.

I approached the dorms, making a quick jog up the front of both dorms. I looked up, it was getting late, so I might have been able to see a light, but I didn't. I took a quick scan around the area, seeing nothing, and ran over to the balconies.

It's really convenient, putting balconies in places like this. Sometimes I think it was on purpose, damn faculty. I remember when Blue and I first met here, though I really didn't want to, embarrassing…

I walked past the balconies, heading to the back of the apartments. Sure, she could be annoying sometimes, but she was still Blue. Sometimes I felt like she was the moon to my life, shining brightly no matter how dark it became. Cheesy, I know, but true.

That's probably why I have feelings for her.

So I turned to corner to find her crying behind her dorm.

She rubbed another tear away, keeping it from sliding down her red face. Her hair was slightly frazzled from clutching it, and her eyes were red and puffy. I approached her, and she looked up to the sound of my footsteps. She sobbed, her energy gone, wasted from crying.

She then suddenly embraced me.

"W-W-…" She choked on sobs, pushing her face into my chest. I was red from surprise, staring down at her with wide eyes. She didn't even say anything, she just hugged me in a fit of emotion. "W…_Waaaaahhh!_" She cried, her tears drenching my shirt.

I felt awkward, though happy I found her. I couldn't move, I just stood there, allowing her to cry on me with my arms up so I wouldn't touch her. Though, slowly, I calmed down myself, and put on hand on her shoulder and another on her head, awkwardly trying to comfort her.

I wasn't that good with girls, okay?

Blue suddenly fell to her knees, and I knelt down to her level, resting one knee on the ground. She choked on another sob, rubbing her red eyes.

"I-It's not supposed to be like this…" She finally spoke, a high hiccup from another sob. "T-They're… Yellow's… Why…?" She could barely form a sentence, and I could tell her throat was aching from it all.

"Well, I was there too; I never thought Red would even be capable of hitting a girl—"

She cried harder.

_Bad choice Green, bad choice, think! Think!_ I thought quickly.

"They're both resting now, nothing major, even the pokemon are okay." I reassured her, and she continued to look down.

"…But… But…" Blue looked up slightly, but not up at me. She paused for a moment, and then turned over so her back rested on the cold apartment wall, and I joined her. She huddled her knees up to her chest and stared out into the forest a short distance away. She shuffled her feet in the grass underneath, and I just watched her as she sat in silence.

"…" Blue looked at the ground. "I'm so stupid, aren't I?"

I sighed, "In a sense."

Blue punched me in the shoulder, "You're not supposed to agree with me." She grumbled. Though, that was a good sign, she was calming down.

"…What do you mean?" I asked her, rephrasing my last statement.

"You haven't noticed?" She asked, though her voice was less than surprised.

"No." I replied honestly.

"Hmph." She smiled falsely. "At least you're honest."

"…"

"I can steal anything, that's my talent." She explained to me. "I can fit through nearly any space, crack any code, solve any puzzle, jump nearly any height, and I just need one thing: fuel." She lowered her eyes. "A target, a desire, something to keep me going, if I don't have that, the entire operation falls apart."

"…What are you trying to say?" I asked, glancing over at her.

"…My mission here was one I couldn't accomplish back then:" She looked up, gazing into the forest. "_Bring the people I love eternal happiness_."

"Huh?" I looked at her with a confused expression.

"Stupid, isn't it? I can never do something like that." Blue said, the energy to force anything more faded, as did her smile. "I decided ever since the moment I saw the girls together, all gathered up in the apartment on the first day of school, afraid and confused. I thought I could change that. I would bring some of that happiness to them, destroy the hell they were brought into. I knew how distant Yellow felt to Red, so I pushed her forward. I would foil the plans of this ill-minded school, steal their happiness and give it to those who needed it. Like a modern day Robin Hood." She laughed, but her smile faded once more. "I put on a façade."

"So this entire time…"

"Yep," She nodded, lowering her forehead to her knees. "I have two talents."

I stared at her. "Stealing and…"

"Lying."

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

_There she is._

I ran over to the bench placed in the middle of the pathway to the Town. Sapphire sat idly, toying with her fingers aimlessly. She was biting her lip, staring at the ground with a tired expression. I clutched my shirt, being careful not to wrinkle it. I slid a hand through my hair one more time and walked forward, taking a deep breath.

"Sapphire?" I called out to her, stepping towards her.

The girl looked up at me slowly, swiping a hand across her face. She stared up at me and her azure eyes widened.

"R-Ruka?" She called, her voiced croaking.

I shivered at the name slightly, patting my hands on my red skirt. I wore the same outfit I did to _Ruko's_ when I talked to Red and White about Sapphire. My eyes wandered around the empty lot for a moment, trying not to meet her eyes, but I soon forced myself to.

"Hi." I greeted, flashing a smile, thinking it was a Ruka-like thing to do. "Were you… crying?" I asked her, trying to stay in character, voice and all.

Sapphire looked down, shuffling her feet, and I sat down next to her. "Tell Big Sis about it." I told her.

She kicked the dirt, making dust fly. After a few moments of silence, she looked back up at me. "Two of my friends got into a fight."

I looked at the ground, since I already knew exactly what she was talking about.

Sapphire kicked a rock on the ground, watching it as it flew across the road. "Yellow, she… was covered in blood, and her attitude took a complete 180. Yellow changed, completely, or maybe she didn't. Maybe she was like that the whole time, and just lied to us this entire time, I don't know… But the thing I'm worried about the most is…" Sapphire bit her lip. "I thought Yellow and Red were the most attached out of all of us, could we really break apart that easily?"

I sat up, staring at her with widened eyes. I pushed some of the wig behind my ears and pulled my hat down.

She was right.

But this isn't how she should be.

She should be hitting me, snapping at me to pick myself up like she always did, and I should be fighting back. Right now… our positions have changed. She did so much better at this job.

I couldn't think of a single thing to say.

Air caught in my throat, and I looked back up at her, forcing back my downcasted expression. "So you're… scared?" I asked her, trying to put the pieces together.

She brought up one of her knees to her chest, folding her arms over it and resting her head in her arms. "I… I guess." She sighed. "I'm just wondering… about him."

"?" I looked over at her. "Who?"

"You know… your cuz."

"My cou…" I trailed off. _My cousin?_

Wait, she meant…

_Me?_ I flinched, shivering a bit. I began to sweat nervously, clutching my skirt.

"I'm scared he and I will end up like Red and Yellow." Sapphire continued.

I froze.

"I know, we fight all the time, the opposite of them, we're used to it." Sapphire slid a hand through her chocolate brown hair, letting out a sigh. "But I'm afraid one of those fights might end up like theirs." She said.

"H-Huh?" I stuttered, and them stumbled on my following words. "D-Don't be ridiculous, Ruby's not like…"

"Yeah, I thought you would say that." She said with a sad smile. "I think so too."

"Wha…?" I stared at her, surprised by her words.

"He's so nice to me, and I don't deserve it." She told me. "He worries about me and makes things for me even though I don't want it. He sets me straight when no one else can. He treats me like a friend, or like a little sister."

_I do…?_ I had never thought about it like that, was this really what she was seeing?

"I don't want us to fall apart. I want us to keep on like this." Sapphire paused for a moment, trembling.

"Sapph…?" I reached over to her, but then shot back when she kicked out her propped foot and swung out her arms fiercely.

"_DAMMIT!_" She shrieked, her head tossed back. "I can't decide on anything!"

"Sapphire, what are you—"

"I don't know!" She cried, clutching her head. "I like how things are, but then I don't! Over and over again, it keeps changing!" She punched a fist onto the wooden boards of the bench, making it crack. "I don't even know what I want!" She cried, and suddenly fell on me, clutching my shirt desperately.

"H-Huh?" I looked down at her, patting her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. I could feel warm tears on the shoulder on my shirt where her forehead was rested on.

"Why…? Why do I feel this way?"

"Sapph…" I trailed off, unable to form any further words.

"It's so hard… Why did this happen?"

"Sapph, wha…"

"Ruka, I couldn't help it."

"What are you talking about, Sapph?" I asked again, but she didn't seem to hear me.

"_Before I knew it, I had fallen for another guy!_"

* * *

**Green's POV**

"STOP THAT!" I snapped, and Blue's head shot up.

"Green?" She looked up at me with wide blue eyes, red and swollen from crying.

I grit my teeth, and lunged forward, not being able to take it anymore. Blue let out a small, shocked yelped as I pinned her down in the grass. She looked up at me with wide eyes, and I could see traces of fear in them.

"Stop saying things like that! I won't let you!" I told her, looking down at her.

"But…"

"I know you haven't been lying! So just shut up!" I snapped at her, clenching my teeth. I felt so frustrated, hearing her like this. This was just like Red and Yellow, she was letting out feelings she was keeping bottle up, and unveiling a hidden mask.

I didn't like it.

"Blue."

"…?" She looked up at me, frozen in shock and unable to form words.

"Just try me, I'll throw something back at everything you've got to say." I growled at her, glaring down at the helpless girl.

"Green, you're…" She said, looking up with sad eyes, and then looked away.

"…Agh!"

I couldn't take this anymore.

"I'm happy here! Just being with you! But the thing that doesn't make me happy is seeing you like this! I hate this! You can't even understand my feelings for you!"

"Wha—?"

"So try me."

And so I kissed her.

* * *

UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE

REVIEW FOR THE REVIEW MONKEY.

THROW BANANA BREAD AT FLAMERS.

AHAHAHAHAHA

-Starri


	22. Chapter 19: Nope

It's been a while. Bet you all were dying from the wait, weren't you? Huh? Well, here you go. Time for another fantabulous edition of Amotodan.

Yep.

Merry Christmas.

This is your present.

Discla—

SCREW IT.

* * *

**A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day  
oOoOo  
Chapter 19: Nope**

* * *

**October 24rd**

* * *

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE, DOWN HERE, ON THE COUCHES, _NOW_!"

This call echoed through both the girl's and boy's apartments, though obviously exclaimed by different persons.

What is the meaning of this madness? Well, let's review.

* * *

**Gold's POV**

"Red, you're first." I sighed, sitting in a kitchen chair in front of the three depressed teenage boys. I was slumped back, a notepad on the armrest being continuously tapped by my blue ink pen. I knew from that moment that this was going to be a _really_ long day.

I pointed my pen at the agitated boy on the couch to my left. He was stiff, frustrated, and most of all, visibly angry. He looked up at me with red eyes I thought I would never be scared of until today. They were frightening, monstrous with fury. I tried my best to keep my composure as the only sane man in the group.

"What?" He asked in a deep, nearly unfamiliar growling voice. This guy was freaking me out more and more with every passing day, I swear, I'm gonna die if I don't fix this.

I felt scared. I even hesitated to shiver for a moment before continuing.

I cleared my throat and attempted to throw on a serious look, but failed. "You're in fight with Yellow."

"So?" Red asked, and I could feel his glare burning into my skin.

Keep composure, Gold, keep your _freaking composure_.

"Y- *ahem* You're in a very _violent_ fight with your girlfr—_ImeanYellow_." I said quickly. I felt as if this guy was a ticking time bomb. Dear Arceus, someone help me.

"So?" Red asked again, narrowing his eyes and sharpening his glare. I felt a cold chill up my spine, as if some supernatural force was clawing its way up my back.

_Composure, Gold, keep. Your. Composure._I told myself.

"…SO!" I said, averting my eyes from the frightening boy and moving over to the depressing young man on the middle couch. "Green, you're next."

"…" Green said nothing, he didn't even look up at me. I sweatdropped, man, this was going to be tough.

"You… have "relationship" problems." I said, making air quotes around "relationship".

He looked up at me from his sprawled position on the couch, and then looked back up at the ceiling. "Don't talk about it. I will hurt you."

"RUBY!" I said quickly, moving on to the final housemate, the mentally screwed fashonita.

"Huh…? Whuh… Guh… Duh… Bruh…"

Ruby sat slumped back in his seat… spouting gibberish that was pretty much absolutely meaningless.

"Ruby, complete sentences, please." I told him, groaning and leaning forward in my chair.

"Wha…?" He looked up at me, though I could tell his eyes weren't even making contact with mine.

I sighed.

"This is going to be a looooong day."

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

"Yellow…?" I called out to the little demon on the middle couch. I had to be careful; I felt as if I was holding onto paper-thin glass covered in grease. Man, those golden eyes have never felt so frightening; it was as if she was staring into my soul…

"Yes, Ma'am?" She asked, thought her tone wasn't as respectful or shy as I was used to. It was cold, empty, and made me feel as if there was this gaping hole at the bottom of my stomach.

"…You've been having some… ground-shaking acts that really can't stay." I told her, trying to be as calm as possibly with this girl. I never thought I would have to fear her, but right now, I was feeling pretty much like a human target. "…Literally." I added at the end, remembering the "show" she and Red put on and off the school roof a couple days ago.

"Is this a problem?" She asked, leaning forward, placing her elbows on her knees.

I stared at her for a moment. Was she kidding me about this? "…Yes, it is."

"Why don't you do something about it?" She asked in a bored tone, slumping back and kicking her feet up onto the coffee table in front of her as she stared me down with cold eyes.

"Yellow, honey, that's what I'm _trying_ to do." I said, attempting to say all of that through clenched teeth.

"It's not working, nothing's changed." She said, and then averted her attention to her fingers, picking at the tip of each nail.

"…" I _really_ didn't feel like putting up with this, so I moved on.

"So, Blue, you still haven't told me what happened yet. Why are you…" I stopped, and took another look at the girl on my left hand couch. "…You know what, forget this." I sighed, and turned to the final contestant.

The reason I left Blue out would be pretty obvious. The girl was an empty shell of confusion. I'm pretty sure she had a mental/nervous/ "shipping" or whatever you call it breakdown. I would understand why (probably) if she _told_ me what was wrong but _nooo_, she was currently a _lifeless rag doll_ taking up space in _my_ living room.

I do the chores.

I own the house.

Rule.

Of.

Law.

"Now, Sapphire, you seem to be the only person here that's at least slightly normal. _Please_ give me some sanity." I begged her, clasping my hands together and looking over at my junior slouching over on the right couch armrest. She looked up at me with a hesitant look in her eyes, opened her mouth to say something, and then looked down, closing her mouth.

"…I-I'm sorry, what?"

I slouched over, allowing my head to fall into my hands.

Kill me now.

* * *

**Gold's POV**

"Alright, everyone, I am going to _attempt_ to do something that _may_ or _may not_ give you all back your so called "normal" personalities. So let's get down to business." I started, and leaned forward, scanning my eyes over the group in front of me.

My wife told me to do this.

It must be done.

Or else.

Death.

Socially, of course.

Or possibly physically.

Or mentally.

Or maybe all three.

…

As I held a thick silence among my housemates, I could feel their stares burning holes into my skin. I had to act now, and fast.

"A-Anyways… Red, you stay here, everyone else, go to your rooms." I told everyone in my most commanding voice. Wow, I felt like my dad. Is this really how you get when you get married? That'll explain a lot. It's like… the end of life.

But, now it was easier to have dirty thoughts because the girl love is my wife and it's totally possible.

Yep.

Totally possible.

Note: Remember to wear thick clothes to absorb the pain of Crys' punches when suggesting idea.

Alright, ready.

Later.

A few moments later, Red was the only one left. It kind of felt like a death wish, really. It was almost making me feel as if death by my wife's hand wasn't so bad.

Lies, now continue the operation.

I set my chair up near the edge of the side of the couch closest to Red's head. I tapped my pen on my notepad, ready to do some major psychiatric work. Red didn't seem like he was going to move, and I turned to him. I laughed a bit and closed my eyes so I wouldn't have the horrors of looking into his eyes.

"Ahaha… Um, Red?"

He looked up (I assume) and I could hear the deep growl of his voice directed at me. "…_What_?"

"Um… Maybe you could lay down, relax?" I asked him, waving a hand to the couch.

"Why?" He asked again. I began to grow worried that he was only using one-word answers.

"Y-You know… it gets the feel in…" I laughed nervously, cracking my eyes open. I waited for him to respond, but he just stared at me as if I was a speck of dirt on the surface of a clean, white cloth that he had just washed. There was a moment of awkward silence before he opened his mouth and spoke.

"Are you hitting on me?"

"_WHAT THE HELL, MAN?_"

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

"Okay Yellow, I realize you do have some… anger… violence… temper… issues… _but_, I hope we can all get around that! So…" I took a deep breath, pausing from my onesided conversation with the girl on the couch next to me. "…Please, just tell me what the hell is going on. I am seriously in the dark here and _I need to know or I can't __do anything__._" I growled, expressing my irritation in the most lawful way possible.

"I don't have violence issues." Yellow denied, blankly staring up at the ceiling as she spoke.

"Yellow, you and the school's _top trainer_ _beat_ the living _crap_ out of eachother until you _both_ were _bruised _and _bleeding_. You had Chuchu and Pika fry themselves alive! You're telling _me_ you two _don't have violence issues_?" I said, trying to restrain the obvious growl in my voice.

"I've done worse." She said.

…That explained a lot, actually, but it really didn't help.

"…Alright, but this isn't just the top trainer, Yellow, this is _Red_. You know, your best male friend, the guy you've know for… a-a whole _month_… and—"

"Five years."

I froze, my hands still up from animating my words. I turned to Yellow, slowly, attempting to comprehend what she just said. "… Sorry, I didn't quite catch—"

"I've known Red for a little over five years." She said bluntly, not taking her eyes off the ceiling.

"…" I stayed silent, still registering what she just said in my head. Luckily, I was a fast learner, so it didn't take long for me to comprehend the fact that—

"Y-You _what_?" I managed to spit out, and I didn't even have enough mindset to turn and look down at the girl.

"I met him back when I lived in Viridian. I was a huntress back then, and there was a… an accident. I nearly died. Though the one who saved me was—"

* * *

**Gold's POV**

"—me." Red explained, shifting in his position slightly to get a slightly more comfortable feel in the couch.

"Whoa, really? Man, heroic stuff, Red. So why are you two trying to kill eachother, now?" I asked my senior as I filled my notebook carefully with a keen eye.

"She… isn't aware that it was me." Red said with a groan, tightening his crossed arms across his chest.

I flipped over my pen and tapped the end on the yellow-white surface of the notepad. I then slumped my head over my shoulder to get a good look at the guy. "So… That still doesn't explain much." I told him, being honest, but trying _really_ hard not to make him snap.

"She thinks it was my brother that did it."

Oh.

"I see…" I nodded, attempting to think empathetically for Red's situation. "…and she—"

"…Is in love with my stupid, currently twenty-three year old brother? Yes." Red finished my sentence before I could even trail off and allow him to.

"…That's not what I was going to say, but _alrighty_ then."

Red sat in silence for a moment, his interest currently averted to the a seemingly interesting spot on the wall. There was another moment of awkward silence, until…

"Right, sure." He said with a sigh, and it could have not been more apathetic.

…

…

…

_Dear _ARCEUS_ I want the old Red back_. I thought to myself, clutching my pen in irritation. This was getting scary. It was like having another Green in the house, except Green was acting like a _confused emotion-drowned angst-poisoned teenager_ at the moment.

Why was I doing this?

**Because your wife told you to.**

Get out.

**Fine, **_**be**_** that way.**

**Not easy being the only sane one, is it? Now you know how the little red boy was before he turned e-mo**_**.**_

His _name_ is Red, he's not actually _red_, dumba—

**Alright, alright, yeesh. Calm your tits, I'm going, I'm going.**

I sighed.

I hate that guy.

"So tell me, Red." I said, nodding slightly as I stared immensely at my notepad. "Tell me these feelings that would want to make you slaughter your girlfriend." I urged him, turning to him for a moment.

"Do I really have to do this?" Red asked me, giving me a bored and annoyed glance.

"…Yes." I told him hesitantly, shivering a bit.

"You don't sound very confident for a psychiatrist." He said straightforwardly.

"Come on man, my wife told me to do this. You've got to help a guy out. Plus, we've been living in the same building for who-knows how long. _Just freaking tell me._" I begged him, leaning forward on the couch armrest. I was so close to lurching forward and grabbing his collar and shaking him vigorously. Red was leaning away slightly, eying me with a weirded-out look on his face. It's the most expression I've got out of him this entire session, I tell you.

Red paused for a couple more seconds before responding. "…Alright, fine."

I pushed myself away and did a fist pump. Score.

I'm not dying today, people.

**Prepare yourself, Gold, you're in for a dramatic rant.**

Drop dead.

**I'm you.**

_RRRRAAAGGHH!_

"…You know," He began, sitting up straight and putting on an irritated face. "How would you feel if the girl you like, the girl whose life you _saved_, misunderstands the _entire_ situation and falls for your older brother instead? I mean, I always thought the Beast of the Viridian Forest was going to be some gigantic pokemon troll, but nooo—"

"The what of the what?"

"—it turned out to be some cute little blonde monster that was adorable as skitties and—"

"What little blonde what?"

"—as strong as hell, and the _perfect_ girl in every way for me, and she ends up falling for my _older brother_—"

"Are you talking about who I think you're talking about?"

"—would you know how that would feel? And then she comes back five years _later_ and she _doesn't even remember who you are…_ Well, I didn't recognize her at first, but I had my suspicions. But the only time she_ possibly_ remembered was when she asked if I knew my _own older brother_! What the hell is up with that?"

"…" I stared at him in shock. I didn't expect for him to rant like this for so long, even in his current state.

"…"

"…Um… Are you done?" I asked, trying to be calm.

"Yeah." He said, leaning against the arm rest farthest away.

"…So… You have… anger management problems?"

As soon as I said that, Red shoved himself up and off of the couch. "I'm done; I'm leaving."

"Wait, no, come back!"

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

"I mean, there's nothing _wrong _with it. I don't even understand _why_ he's so _angry_ all of a sudden! I mean, _sure_ we beat the crap out of eachother, but _he _started it! I don't know what's going on in that ridiculously cute head of his! Wait, _gah_, no, I didn't say that…"

_Yellow…_

I pressed the end of my pen against my forehead. My _Arceus_ I thought _Red_ was the oblivious one. Yel, you just can't bring up an _obvious_ past love of yours to a guy who's _obviously_ in love with you who happens to _obviously_ be the younger brotherof your _obvious_ first love.

"You know what Yellow—"

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Oh, that's the door.

"It's open!" I called out to the front door, and a familiar-looking bushy-pigtailed brunette waltzed in.

It was White, up and about in her snow-colored autumn holiday trenchcoat and boots. She greeted me with a wave. "Morning, Crys, just wondering if you guys had any cold meds."

"What? Why?" I asked. I was in the middle of a psychiatric problem with my friends here, so I was a suspicious of every single move made. You never know what could happen.

"Black's sick, and this was closer than the Town." She told me simply.

Another thing that this psychiatrist act gave me today was logical thinking.

"Wait, so you panicked because your boyfriend was sick and instead of rushing all the way over to the Town you cam—"

As soon as I said the word "boyfriend", White took out a little white notebook and pen. She opened it up and began to write in it with a horrifically calm face.

"Crystal Kai, debt consists of the following below: five hundred thousand talents—"

"Smallest kitchen cabinet of the far left." I said quickly. "Oh, and could you grab me a Sprite from the fridge?"

"Thank you and sure." She said with that business smile of her's, stuffed the notebook back into her coat pocket, and proceeded on her way to the kitchen.

As she did so, I cleared my throat and continued my session with Yellow. "As I was saying, Yel, why don't you go back upstairs and think about all of what you just said?"

"…Well, it's been unrequited for a while…"

"That's right, Yels. It'll probably never work out, ever, if it's been unrequited for that long." I said giving her a pat on the back as she sat up.

"…" Yellow stayed silent.

"Now go upstairs and think about your feelings once more. You probably want to get rid of the pain of not having his attention for so long that—"

_SLAM_

We both looked up, only to notice that White was gone. She didn't even bother closing the cabinet. I blinked for a moment, until I unfroze and sighed

"Fine, I'll get my own Sprite." I said, pushing myself out of my chair.

* * *

**Gold's POV**

"So… Green Oak? It's nice to meet you, I'm Gold Kai and—"

"Gold, I've known you for over two years." Green interrupted me, looking up from his position on the couch.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sound professional here." I told him, showing the strong irritation in my voice. I then cleared my throat and began again. "So… you're depressed, what happened?"

"I kissed Blue." He told me immediately.

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

That forced a spit-take with my Sprite.

I coughed a hacked, and shot back up to face a freaked-out looking Blue.

"HE DID _WHAT_?"

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT MYSELF!" She snapped back at me, clutching my arm so hard I felt as if she would crush my bones.

"But this is what you do all of the _time_ to _us_!" I said, pointing at her at "you" and to me at "us".

"_Yeah_! But it's _fun_ when I do it to _you _guys, and it's _awkward_ when it happens to me! Do you know how that feels?" She asked, animating her words by waving her hands around in the air frantically.

"You made me feel that way for the past _month_!"

"And it was _fun_! It still is!"

* * *

**Gold's POV**

"_Already_?" I asked in awe. Man, this guy had more guts than I thought, I didn't think he'd do it so soon!

"I suggest you shut up before I tear your eye sockets out." Green told me in the most straightforward way possible.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly before continuing. "So um… you basically… "confessed" indirectly."

"I said it too."

"_Really_?" I asked, my head shooting up from my notepad.

"Kind of, but I'm pretty sure she understands what's going on."

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON!" Blue cried again.

"He just _kissed_ you, Blue! That means he _likes_ you! He even said he had _feelings _for you! Can it _be_ any more straightforward?" I asked her, gripping her collar and shaking her vigorously like a rag doll, though she still wasn't responding to my actions. Unlike Yellow, Blue was too… Blue to understand even _if_ I sent her to her room to think about it. I shoved her into the couch and held her there until she began breathing normally. Eventually, she did, and I let go.

"Alright, Blue. Why don't we go through some exercises?" I suggested, looking down at the girl and readying my pen and pad. "I'm going to name two people, and you tell me if they're compatible or not. This may get you back on the right mindset." I suggested, and she looked around.

"You mean… if the ship is canon or crack?" She asked me.

"…I'm going to pretend I understood that." I told her, and sat up straight in my chair. "Alright, you ready?"

"Yeah." She said with newfound confidence.

"Okay, let's start out simple. Red and Yellow."

"Sex." She responded too quickly for me to understand.

"What?"

"I mean canon."

"…Alright then…" I said, doubtfully and a little weirded-out. "How about… Black and White?"

"Sex."

"What?"

"I mean canon."

"…" This was really freaking me out, but she was calming down, I could tell that. "Hm… What about… Lyra and Red?"

"One night stand."

"What?"

"I mean crack."

"This is really starting to weird me out here Blue, so can you reply a little slower so I can understand what you're saying?" I asked her, attempting to be polite.

"Oh, sure." She said with a small nod, and gazed up into the ceiling with a drunk smile and image-heavy eyes. She was fantasizing. That was… I'm not sure, is that good or bad?

"Alright, next is…"

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Who is it now…

"It's open!" I called out to the door once more, and three figures entered the room. Platina, Pearl, and Dia, all wearing respective scarves and long-sleeved shirts, classy. Dia held a brown bag of fish-shaped pastries in his hands and ate them as he walked, and several white plastic bags hung off the arms of him and Pearl. Platina held two bags in one arm, and kept her other hand stashed away in her coat pocket.

"Morning!" Pearl greeted with a wave as they entered.

"Good morning, Crystal." Platina said with a small bow.

"*ngf* Mornin'!" Dia called between bites.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked, tapping my pen on my notepad repetitively and impatiently.

"The store was out of milk, unfortunately." Platina explained with a mature voice.

"So we were wondering *armph* if you guys had any." Dia said, and stuffed another pastry in his mouth.

"Well, yeah," I said, leaning back in my chair some. "But we might need—"

"Great! Thanks!" Pearl cheered and dashed over to the kitchen without a second thought.

"…it." I groaned as my energetic junior went to raid my fridge. I let out a sigh and decided to continue on with Blue. "Um…" I looked over at the trio and decided, well why the hell not. "Platinum and Diamond." Wanting to try it out. Dia looked over with a pasty in his mouth and gave us a confused look as I said it.

"Next." Was all she said.

"…Huh?"

"Next." She said and pointed a thumb over to the fridge. I turned around, and watched as Pearl came out of it holding our only jug of milk.

I looked at her, a little confused. "…Pearl?"

"Threesome."

Suddenly, the entire room went cold, and everything in it froze. Even Pearl, who was halfway through a run back to the door, froze in place at Blue's words. I dropped my pen, and the pastry in Dia's mouth dropped back into the bag in his arms.

There was a long, heart-wrenching pause.

"…Go, go now." Pearl said quickly, breaking the silence and speed-walking towards the door, pushing Platina out as Dia held the door open.

"What?" Platina asked, still frozen from Blue's comment.

"Quickly now." Dia said as Pearl pushed a stone-cold Platina out of the door, and then the hungry book quickly slammed the door behind him with a horrified expression on his face.

"…" I still said nothing, and Blue looked up at me.

"Crys? Crys, what's wrong?" She asked, waving a hand in front of my face. Yet, I still didn't react. "Crys? Crystal? Kriiiiiiiissy? You there? Helllllooo…"

* * *

**Gold's POV**

"Alright…" I began, tuned in my chair so I was facing down at Green with a serious expression. "Your best friend's name is…"

"Red." He responded with a blink.

"The girly boy's name is…"

"Ruby."

"The awesome kid's name is…"

"Steven Stone."

"Right, me… Wait, who?" I stopped, I don't know who he was talking about but it sure wasn't me, like he was supposed to answer.

"Steven Stone." He repeated, turning in the couch he was in.

"No, _who_ is that? Because whoever it is, it surely isn't me." I said my thoughts out loud, glaring down at him.

"You've never heard of Steven Stone? Genius guy in my grade. Great guy, a battler, too. He's on par with Red. He's got a fan club as big as our's. He's also—"

"Nevermind, I don't want to hear about it. So, your best friend's apparently violent girlfriend whom he is fighting with's name is…?" I asked, continuing on before my self-esteem was shot down to pieces.

"Yellow." He answered correctly.

"Girly's boy's equally violent crush is…" I continued, noting everything down.

"Sapphire."

"Junior that made girly boy dress up in a maid outfit's name is…"

"White." Green answered.

"… and her husband?"

"Black."

"And your wife's name is?"

"Blue." He answered without a second thought.

There was a long pause, the air only filled with the rough noise of my pen on my notepad. Green just lay there, comprehending what he just said.

"…You did that on purpose." He finally said.

"Obviously." I said with a grin and a nod.

"And a good job to you, my friend!"

…Okay, I swear, I wasn't expecting that voice. It was female, too. This was kind of scaring me. I looked around, and saw nothing but the Green and the furniture in my house. Even Green sat up. I turned once more and…

"AUGH!" I screamed, falling out of my chair, literally, as I saw a teenage girl with an enormous hat and pink sweater suddenly appear on the top of the couch, like a ninja out of the blue. She stood up, but then the couch began to wobble.

"W-Whoa!" She cried, and fell off of the couch with a _THUD_ before she could tip it over completely.

Green and I looked over, and finally recognized the ninja girl on the floor.

"Lyra! What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded, throwing my hands up in the air.

"This can't be good." Green said, facepalming and slumping back down into the couch.

"No! No! Far from that, my dear Green!" She said with a laugh, hopping up onto her feet with the simple roll of her back. She held up an empty hand, and flicked it around like lighting. When she did, a index card sized envelope appeared in her hand. Was this girl a magician, too?

"My "dear Green"?" He echoed with a weirded-out face.

"AHAHA! Thaaaat's right!" She laughed, and shot her hand out, presenting the envelope to Green, who reluctantly took it. She grinned, "And may all your days be happy."

"What are you even doing here?" I asked her, glaring at her suspiciously.

Lyra returned to a normal position, her hands on her hips. "Oh, well… That's kind of top secret, but—"

_SLAM_

There was heavy panting coming from the doorway, and a familiar-looking boy with a grey trenchcoat stood at the door, looking directly at Lyra.

"Lyra…" He growled, holding the doorknob angrily and irritably.

"Whoa! Got to go, fellas! See you around! Expecting payment later!" She said with a salute. I was expecting her to disappear just like she had appeared, but she sprinted across the room instead. My eyes widened, and I cringed.

"Wait, NO! It's the middle of fall, don't—"

_CRASH_

With a mighty leap, Lyra sprung forward and balled up, smashing through the lobby window secret agent-style. Silver immediately took off after her without even closing the door, calling "_Get back here_!" to the girl as he ran.

"…Break it…" I said, finally finishing my sentence. That was going to be a pain to fix, especially since it's the freaking middle of fall. I wonder what he's so angry about.

Green looked down at his envelope, and flipped it open. It wasn't even sealed, great. He pulled out what seemed to look like a picture and froze. His face turned a bright red and he began to shiver.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked him, forgetting the door momentarily.

Before I could take a peek, Green immediately shoved the photos back into the envelope, sealed it up, and shoved it into his pocket.

"I have to go." He said quickly, and sprinted over to the stairs.

"Wait, I'm not _done_ with you yet!"

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

"So, Sapphire." I greeted my next "patient".

"…Huh? What?" She asked, not hearing my first statement.

"Sapphire." I said again.

"Sapphire?" She echoed, looking at me funny.

"That's your name." I told her.

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"Good, you know that." I sighed in relief. I was afraid she wouldn't remember. That would have been bad. I cleared my throat and began again. "So, what's up with you?" I asked, starting off with the basics.

"I got kidnapped five years ago and fell in love with a boy and now I'm betraying my love for him."

* * *

**Gold's POV**

"Ruby, that's the most jacked-up story I've heard today and trust me, I've heard some pretty jack stories today." I told the prissy boy with a disbelieving glare after hearing the entire story from this guy's mouth. He looked back at me, sitting straight up on the couch despite my urges for him to lay down.

"It's _true_!" He cried, waving his arms in the air.

"I seriously doubt that." I said, crossing my arms.

"Ask Red! He's heard the story!" Ruby growled, glaring back at me.

"Prove it." I told him.

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

"…And then he got slashed in the head and—"

"W-Wait… he was killed—"

"No. No. No." Sapphire stopped me in the middle of her story, sitting on both of her legs and facing me on the couch, putting her hands up for me to stop. "He was heavily injured and bleeding, and it freaked me out _a lot_, but we were able to escape!"

* * *

**Gold's POV**

"Dude, that's the most badass battle scar I've ever seen! I can't believe you've hidden it all this time under that stupid hat of yours!" I told him, leaning forward across the couch, close enough to freak Ruby out and make him back up to the complete other side.

"It's _hideous_!" Ruby countered in a sharp tone. "I can't even walk outside my own room without my hat anymore! I can't even _be_ in my own room without my hat anymore because Sapph's there! She'd know immediately!"

"So why don't you just tell her?" I asked him, as if it was obvious.

"It's _not _that easy! _You_ should know that the best!" Ruby said, completely sanely.

Oh, wait, he was right.

"…Well, why are you freaking out?" I asked him, though the answer was pretty obvi—

"Why am I freaking out? _WHY_ the _HELL_ am _I_ FREAKING OUT? _Because_, Gold, Sapphire is my makeshift "fiancée" thing from the past since we got _kidnapped _together, and just two days ago, I _cross. Dressed. _As my female self _just_ to make her feel better and she flat-out, indirectly _confesses her love for me_ and she doesn't even know it! I mean, she—"

"Whoa, wait, hold up, pretty boy." I stopped him, putting a hand up to his face and giving him a serious look. "Sapph did _what_?"

"Oh, I haven't told you that part yet, have I?" I realized, and pushed my hand out of his face.

"…No! You didn't!" I snapped at him for keeping something so important from me.

"I, well, she did." Ruby told me. "To my female self, who she still doesn't know is me yet."

"…"

"…"

Awkward silence.

After a few more moments of the dreaded silence, I spoke. "…Dude, you're screwed up."

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

This is bad.

This is really bad.

I sweat, holding the pen limply in my hand as I stared at Sapphire with a horrified expression. I blinked, thinking about what she just said, so I repeated it.

"Y-You _told_ R-Ruby you liked him?" I echoed, staring at her with a freaked-out face.

"No, I told _Ruka_ I liked him. I swore her to silence, too." Sapphire said.

Same thing, Sapph.

Same.

Freaking.

Thing.

"W-Why d-d-did you d-do that?" I stuttered, keeping my eyes on the girl.

"Because Ruka's a good friend, and she was there. It… kind of came out." Sapphire said, a little regretful of her actions.

"…" I stared at her, silent. I couldn't believe what I was hearing from this girl.

"…What?" She asked, cringing a bit at my stare.

"…That's it." I said, smacking my pen and paper down on the coffee table in front of me and shoving myself out of my seat. Without a second thought, I began a straightforward march to the door.

"C-Crys?" Sapphire called out, confused. "What's wro—"

"What's wrong? _What's wrong_? You know what's wrong? _Me_. I'm sitting around here with three socially-confused women while I could be other places! I have homework! I have _things _to _do_. You know what? I should be out making out with my incredibly hot husband! And yes, I did just say that. So see ya later, Sapph! I'm out!" I said, shoving some shoes on, flinging the door open, and then slamming it shut behind me.

Behind me, Sapph sat on the couch, froze and confused.

"…H-Huh?"

* * *

**Gold's POV**

"Sometimes I wonder how I lived with all of this for three years." I sighed, holding my head in my hand as I leaned on the armrest of my chair.

"Hey, I'm actually half-sane here." Ruby told me, leaning forward in the couch with his own head in his hands.

"The sanest person I've met today." I agreed.

"…"

"…"

"…Why is it so cold in here?" Ruby suddenly asked, sitting up and looking around.

I sat up. "Oh, Lyra broke our window during Green's session." I explained, pointing to the smashed window on the other side of the room.

Ruby sighed. "That's going to be a pain to— Hey was that Crystal?"

"Come on, man, don't play with me." I told him, giving him a disbelieving look.

"No, really, I swear I saw—"

_SLAM_

Both of us shot our gaze to the front door, which I'm still wondering why I don't lock. Standing at the doorway was Crys, her eyes immediately locking with mine. It kind of terrified me, that look in her eyes. I was about to say something when she began to make a beeline for me.

"C-Crys?" I called out, but she didn't stop. "W-Wait, I'm sorry Crys, maybe I wasn't able to cure them but they ran away before I could actually do anything! It's not like I—MMPH!" I was then interrupted my her crashing her lips against mine.

Yeah, wasn't expecting that.

You know, I would question _why_ exactly she would do this, but I then figured, why the hell should I question it? Yeah, so I just kissed back. She crawled into my lap, clutching my collar and sinking deeper into the kiss. Eventually, I was a make-out session with my wife. Don't judge me, but I've always wanted to do this with her. Though I never really figured she would be the one to start it, and in front of Ruby of all people.

Speaking of the guy, he was still there. He couldn't take his horrified eyes off of us. Wasn't the best sight for him to watch, for him, anyways, but I really didn't care. Nothing was stopping me from having one of the best feelings of my life.

Ruby eventually got up, continuing to stare at us, and slowly walked out of the room, ending his session.

Like hell I could care less.

"Mmmh." She groaned into the kiss.

Yep, I could totally think dirty things about my wife.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

That wasn't even two seconds into the session.

I stood there, staring at the plain, grey wall, my eyes wide with horror from the sight I just saw. My back was two centimeters from the door, but I didn't move, I didn't even waver. Behind me, I had just left behind the most awkward psychiatric session of my life. I still didn't know what to do, but _kind_ of had a grip on myself?

Did I?

…

…

…

Nope.

* * *

There goes one of the most awkward endings in Amotodan.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all! It's an update from your favorite author! My Christmas present to you all! AHAHAHA!

There's an Amotodan/PokeSpe character poll on my profile, if you want to vote, so…

Oh! And you know what I want for Christmas? Reviews! And your three favorite moments in Amotodan so far! (Again, I know, just do it.)

_Give Me All Your Love! (Give me all your looooove—)_

_DO _DO _DO _D'DO_ DOOT _DO_ D'DO_~!

HO HO HO, _MERRY_ CHRISTMAS!

AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-Starri


	23. Chapter 20: Time to Make a Scene

Welcome back, everyone! Can you guys believe it's already been over a year since Amotodan began? Man, I never thought we would get this far!

Ahahahaha alright, notes at the bottom, now let's get down to business. It's time for some major mind screw and plot advancement. Just a warning, if you want. So, anyways…

Let's do this thing.

Disclaimer: ./_BAM_ ./_BAM_. /_BAM_ ./_BAM_ ./_BAM_

* * *

**A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day  
oOoOo  
Chapter 20: Time to Make a Scene**

* * *

**October 30**

* * *

**Blue's POV**

Let's get down to business.

Four days since the "therapy" session given to me by Crys. I say, it actually helped! I mean, I got what was happening! Everything!

Green was joking!

A sick joke, but at least I wasn't confused anymore!

Watch me laugh, Green.

_Watch me laugh_.

AHAHAHAHAHA!

Alright, now that I've sorted that all out, it was time to get moving. It was really convenient how big the school's air vents were, they were so easy to crawl through without having to make all of the noise! The perfect size! I swear, they were just _meant_ to be climbed through by a master thief like myself. With my maid outfit of the day on and a flashlight between my teeth, I skillfully dragged myself through the vents, barely making a sound loud enough to be heard.

My destination? The principal's office. That's right, people, I was headed to the most heavily guarded area of the entire school. Why? Well, one, it was a challenge, it proved that _nothing_ could stop the great phantom thief Aoi! And two, I really needed to get those plans for the Town. The entire mess of my plan was driving me crazy and I needed those plans.

Gotta keep moving.

Oh, now you want to know what my plans were, don't you? Why the hell should I tell you? It's a surprise!

A big surprise.

A big one.

Hehe… Hehehehe…

AHAHAHAHAHA!

Anyways, I was crawling to the principal's office through the air vents.

Nothing suspicious here.

* * *

**Not much has changed in the past few days.**

* * *

I turned another corner skillfully, like a snake. Man, these vents were roomy, but it forced me to press my back against the _cold_ ceiling of the vents. Why. This was even the dress that exposed my back. I couldn't even warm up because I kept having to move around.

But it would all be worth it in the end.

The last plan was successful.

Kind of.

Okay, so it wasn't _all_ according to plan, but it worked, so—

I stopped.

My eyes met with pale silver ones. My hands froze in their tracks as I blankly stared at the boy crawling in front of me at the next intersection. Silver-blue spiked hair and a very formal uniform, he was kind of cute, but I was a little more worried on why he was in _my_ air vents. I recognized him from the ranking charts in the school bulletin board, but this is the first time had met him. Okay, the school's, but mine first. I think. Were there any other vent-crawling thieves that went to this school?

…Nah, don't think so.

"'Sup Stone." I greeted the guy.

"Hey." He greeted back with a nervous but determined look on his face. I don't think he knew me, but that wasn't surprising. "Do you know where the path to the East Halls are?"

"…"

"…"

Silence…

"…Fangirls?" I asked finally, giving him a sympathetic look.

"Help me." He plead with a begging expression.

"Straight two intersections, left on the third, first vent." I told him, pointing in the direction he was facing, and he sighed in relief.

"Thanks." He told me, and began to continue on his way.

"…Any my name is Blue if you want to mention me in one of your award ceremonies." I told him with a strong tone, but not loud enough to be heard. I'm not sure if he heard me or not, because he just kept on crawling through. Dammit.

Ah, forget it. I dropped the famous Steven Stone subject and turned to the way to the office.

* * *

**Though I guess you could say things have been hectic lately.**

* * *

I faced the vent to the principal's office, narrowing my eyes at the structure. I didn't hear any sounds, and the lights seemed to be off. It was the opening to one of the most secretive rooms in the school. I didn't think it would be so easy. So I took precautions.

"Ditty." I called out quietly, and the ribbon around my waist deformed into its pinkish blob form. I turned to the ditto, and nodded. "Rubber gloves."

Ditty shivered, quickly separating and transforming into two hand-shaped forms. I put them on, and tapped the vent, checking for any shock.

_ZAP_

"…Hehe… Amateurs." I laughed, and picked the vent off, the shock unaffecting me. I quietly set it aside and slipped down.

* * *

**Like hell if I knew what was going to happen.**

* * *

I landed on the floor without a sound, quickly checking my surroundings. As I expected, nothing. I let out a sigh of relief and stood up, dusting myself off. Suckers.

_Hm… So this is the principal's office, isn't it?_ I thought to myself, and looked around. It looked pretty normal. It was about the size of Karen's office, but it actually looked like a regular old high school principal's office. With a desk, a cabinet, potted plants, paintings on the wall, notebooks, and a massive line of bookshelves that took up the right side wall. I grinned to myself.

Just what I was looking for.

I rubbed my gloved hands together, snickering.

"Come to Mama, you little Town files." I said, and waltzed over to the bookshelf. But as I did, something on the principal's desk caught my eye. I stopped, squinting my eyes to take a look at the small frame set upon the desk. It was a picture, the only one on the desk. It was a little hard to see from this distance, but I could barely make out two figures.

One of them was the girl Red, Sapph, and I found in the forest, Iris, I think. The other was some taller girl with pigtails. I've never seen her before, but the picture looked a little old. They also looked pretty close, how they hugged each other and posed for the camera with two huge grins on their faces.

I shrugged, not my problem. Files now.

I my hand hovered over the files on the bookshelf. Hm… Finances, construction, salaries, student profiles, not Town, not Town, not Town files…

Freakish freaks.

I groaned. There were too many books here. Hey, I'm the thief. Doesn't mean I'm not lazy.

* * *

**But I probably should have seen it coming.**

* * *

There!

"I said it a thousand times, if Grimsley wants a raise, then tell him to stop leading over to the Midnight casino every night!"

"Yeah, like he'd listen to that."

Oh, you've _got _to be kidding me.

I cursed to myself, and quickly, picked up the pace, grabbing the files and quickly using my "talent" to escape. I jumped up, taking a firm hold of a higher shelf of the bookcase, and hauled myself up once more, being as silent as possible as I squirmed back into the vent and covered up the hole with the electric covering. As I sat in there, I sighed to myself, clutching the binder as I leaned my back against the cold wall of the ventilation system.

Don't rest, there are people coming.

With the sound of the door opening, I fled down the vents to sweet escape.

* * *

**So don't give me that damn "Ignorance is a bliss" crap.**

* * *

"Another mission accomplished." I laughed to myself as I sat back in Karen's chair, spinning around triumphantly. Hey, I'm the maid, and Karen's at a meeting. I'll do what I want.

"Now let's get the show on the… Oh, you've got to be kidding me." I stared down at the binder in my lap. I freaking can't believe it.

After so many years of stealing from the most high-security buildings, never being caught, and always getting my target…

I freaking grabbed the wrong file.

"I can't believe I was so _blind_." I growled. I blamed the sheer mass of books.

Like I said, just because I'm a thief doesn't mean I'm not lazy.

"What the hell did I grab, anyways?" I asked myself, snatching up the file.

**Student Profiles- 2006 (**Γ**)**

"Student what?" I asked myself, in confusion of the name. I know I saw it there, but I was still a little confused on _why_ it was there. I mean, it was with all of the finances and construction stuff. It even stuck out a bit. What's up with that? And what's with that weird symbol?

I flipped through the book, taking a good look at what I got instead of my actual goal. Well, it's going to tamper my plans a little bit, bu…

Wait, there are like, less than fifteen files in here.

What?

I looked at the first kid. He was like… he actually looked older than me, really. Flat black hair, calm red eyes, he actually looked pretty cute. He kind of reminded me of someone, but he wasn't as cute as Green th—

…

…

…

Oh, who am I kidding. _I couldn't stop thinking about him_. I didn't _want_ that… that… that _whatever he did_ to be "just a joke"! I haven't even been able to get a grip on my _own_ emotions!

**But that's what you do to everyone.**

_Yes,_ but it's _fluffy_ when it happens to them! It's… I don't know what it is when it happens to me! AGH!

**Suit yourself.**

I can't believe you're me.

"Rrrgh… I can't believe stupid…" I looked down, noting the name of the perp. "…Crimson Ross got my mind thinking about stupid Green aga… Wait a minute."

Who?

"Ross?" I said again, looking back down at the file.

Where had I heard…

That…

Name…

"Ross… Ross… Rosssss…" I repeated, stressing it out and saying it in every pitch and tone I could think of.

Wait.

WHOA WHOA WHOA WAIT WHAT?

"Oh my Arceus." I said out loud, and checked the files one more time. Wait, these were these… whoever these guys were, these were their _profiles_. Alright, alright, calm down, Blue. It's a common name (I think), so there's no way this guy could be related to that guy. Let's see, family… family… Alright! I don't think I see a R—

_Red Ross (13)_

…

…Oh, crap.

* * *

**Because what's happening…**

* * *

Wait! Red isn't thirteen! He's… wait, what is he? I never really checked. But he's definitely NOT thirteen. I'm guessing like seventeen or eighteen, yeah, let's go with that. Besides, there's seriously no way this guy could be Red's brother from that, he's—

Wait, this file said 2006.

That means it was made five years ago.

"Five years?" I said, blinking.

Suddenly, I wasn't interested in the Rosses anymore. Another thought came up in my mind, something that overtook every other thought I had in mind. One part of me wanted to believe it was true, but another part of me didn't. But still, in my case, curiosity runs in the family.

That's what she told me.

I took the corner of Crimson's file, still unsure of his connection with Red, and almost hesitantly flipped the page. Next page… Not her. I exhaled a sigh of relief. Just a blonde girl, and she looked really sweet too. I slumped back in Karen's chair; this girl reminded me so much of Yellow, before everything happened.

…Yeah…

I turned the page, holding my breath.

Not her.

I sighed again, not sure whether to be disappointed or happy. It was a girl this time. She looked young. Sweet Mew, I'm not even sure if these files are in order or anything. They all seem so random. I wonder why. It was just a cute little girl with a small smile and wavy brownish-blonde hair. Well, she wasn't that little, she had to be at least a freshman to be a student.

Alright, Blue, stop screwing around before Karen gets back. Time to flip again, and this time we—

I froze.

I clutched the binder, staring down at the face on the page. Memories began flowing through my head, and my mouth opened, unable to form words. It was her, I've been searching all this time, and finally… here she is. I've finally found her.

_Name: Seae Alice Aoineko_

* * *

…**Hell yeah, I would want to know.**

* * *

"Oh, _no_."

* * *

**A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day: Final Part**

**Tell Tales of the Armageddon**

* * *

**Gold's POV**

"I can't take this anymore!"

Crys paced around the lounge of the guy's apartment. She started to get a habit of bursting in, and I didn't really feel like locking the door because a) why would I do that? And b) she would kill me if I did it anyways. So I decided to make it a "thing". It was cute, like she was bursting back into the house after a hard-day's work. Sometimes I would cook for her, too.

…

…

…And it was at that moment I realized I was becoming a househusband.

Freakish— Freaking_ dammit_! That's Ruby's future job!

GET WITH THE PAGE, GOLD.

"Sapph's _completely_ oblivious to a boy _right in front of her_!" Crys shouted, slumping down onto the couch in a fit of frustration.

"Well, Ruby _is_ pretty much three persons to her." I said, counting in my head. "Let's see… He's her childhood "fiancée", the guy he is now, and "Ruka Byminine"." I said, putting air quotes around the respective titles.

"Then we've got Red and Yellow!" Crys continued, throwing her hands into the air.

"Hm… they're complicated." I nodded, fitting the pieces together in my head. "What've we got? Red's been in love with Yellow since he was thirteen, in which she was… uh… some sort of beast or something of the other back then, he saves her from a lake, but then she thinks it was his older brother."

"And Red's not very happy about that." Crys said in a finalizing tone, sitting up in the couch. "Ugh, I hate everything."

"You love me." I told her with a prideful grin.

Crys puffed out her cheeks, making them turn a bright shade of red as she clutched the rim of her skirt. She looked up at me with a glare in her eyes and a look that obviously said "Shut up."

"…Alright!" I finally said, and continued on with our previous conversation. "So what do we do?"

Crys let out a breath, crossing her arms. "I don't think Sapph's going to be getting the message any time soon. I mean, it's been nearly a week, and she's almost gotten over it already!"

"Yeah, Ruby's not really helping with that." I sighed, thinking about our dear little prissy boy, though he had to be the sanest person I currently knew.

This had to be pretty much the most awkward I've ever seen the boy, though. He could barely talk to Sapph, who just jabbered on like normally. Whenever I saw him in the halls at school, he was usually A) running from Sapph, B) running from fangirls, or C) participating in his weird sewing club activities.

"Okay, they seem hard." I said, shifting in my seat on the couch. "Let's move on to Red and Yellow."

"I'm pretty sure Yellow hates everything just as bad as I do." Crystal told me.

"Same with Red, they're not even talking to each other." I said with a sigh.

This was complicated.

"What about Blue and Green?" I asked her, sitting upright.

"I really don't feel like working with them. Have you _seen_ Green lately?" Crystal asked, giving me one of her "Isn't it obvious" looks.

But she had a point.

"…" I stayed silent for a moment. Why were _we_ the ones who had to deal with all of this? Why did _we_ have to be the only sane ones here? Did I want to be together with Crystal? Yes. That was the good part about all of this. But then we had to deal with all of our emotional roommates who all had various, complex relationship problems that were worse than our's.

"I hate everything." I groaned, holding my head in my hands.

"Glad you agree with me."

_CLICK_

The door from the staircase to the lounge opened, and I turned around to look. Then, I flinched, seeing the face of a familiar, intimidating friend of mine.

"What?" Red asked, closing the door behind him. He walked past us, saying nothing more than that, and headed over to the front door. He gave us one more quick glare before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

And then he was gone.

"…" There was a thick silence for a while. Red really did that to the mood whenever he appeared now, it was kind of scary.

"I want the old Red back…" I said, depressed.

"Arceus, he's so creepy now." Crystal commented, still staring at the door he exited through.

"Ugh…" I groaned, and then faced Crystal. I didn't want to do this, but right now, I couldn't take it anymore. "Alright, I've got something to get him and Yellow to make up."

"_What?_" Crys cried, and turned to me. "Why didn't you say so earlier?" She demanded, starting to get angry again.

"You would have hit me!" I countered, and then continued. "Alright, Crys, you ready? We're going to need two bags of silly putty, a torch, a couple feet of rubber sheets, a first aid kit—"

_SMACK_

"OW!" I yelped, holding the back of my head. As I suspected she would have, Crys had walked over and hit me on the back of the head. She looked down at me with a scolding look, crossing her arms.

"Whatever it is, _no_." She told me, standing over me.

"Come on! There's no other way!" I complained.

"I'm sure there are _plenty_ of other ways. Now stop spouting nonsense and actually _think_ for a moment! Let's try Sapphire and Ruby, do you have any _reasonable_ plans for them?" She asked me, pacing around the floor of the lounge.

"Well, they're even more complicated." I told her, and then stood up. "Even if we tell Sapph ourselves, we'd have to deal with the two of them fighting or something, I'd bet. I mean, just look at those two!"

_CLICK_

"Oh, hey, guys, I think I've finally gotten myself together! I'm going to go deliver this costume to White now and—"

"Ruby's completely hopeless! There's no way Sapph would ever let him live it down! She probably wouldn't even believe him in the first place, she would probably leave before he could even show her that scar of his! Then she'd find another guy, and they'd get married, and have a bunch of Sapphs and somebodies, and Ruby would be all alone in the apartment and probably live alone forever with a bunch of skitties and—" I stopped, and turned around, and Crys followed my line of sight. Then I noticed Ruby by the stairwell door, still holding the knob and staring at us with a horrified look on his face.

"Oh, hi Ruby. Where are you going?" I asked, giving the boy a small wave.

"To go jump off a cliff." He replied in a low tone, and then stalked over and out of the front door, closing it with a small _click_.

"…" Crys stayed silent, just staring at the door once more with a worried look on her face.

"This is going to be even harder than I thought." I said, slumping back down onto the couch.

"Usually it's Blue who deals with this stuff," Crys began, growling a bit, "But _no_, she's got her _own_ relationship problems to deal with and—"

_SLAM_

"Oh, _who is it now_?" Crys shouted, obviously irritated about being interrupted, and swerved over to the door. There, a panting Blue in all her maid glory stood, staring over at Crys and I. She held something in her hands, which was about the size of a notebook, but it seemed important because she held it with as much force as she did with that weird blue notebook of her's.

"Speak of the devil." I couldn't help but say.

"Guys, I need your help." She immediately said.

"Why?" Crys asked, giving her a skeptical look. She really wasn't in the mood to assist Blue in whatever she was doing unless it was to fix her friend's social lives.

"Gold, make Crys help me and I'll convince Karen to give me pictures from Crystal's school photo album." She told me.

"They have those?" I said, shooting back up.

"For every student." Blue said with a nod.

"Crys, I'm sorry." I told her, and picked the girl up, kicking her from under her feet and then holding her down on the couch.

"Wha—" Crys began, shocked, but she was interrupted by sound of Blue snapping her Ditty-rope.

"It's for a good cause." She told her, and proceeded to tie her down.

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

"This isn't helping my current opinion on you, Blue." I growled, glaring at my captor. I turned to Captor B, my husband. Traitor.

"Sorry, but I didn't think you would help me unless I did this. You seemed to be in a very… grumpy mood." She explained, examining me with apologetic eyes as she sat on the middle couch of the boy's lounge.

"I'm going to die later, but this is worth it." Gold said, sitting on the couch farthest from me so I couldn't kick him. Damn it, he knows.

"What do you want?" I asked Blue, averting my attention back to her.

"Rrg… This school is playing some sick jokes on me." She told me, clutching the binder in her hands.

"What is that, anyways?" Gold asked, leaning over to take a closer look at Blue's binder. "2006?"

"A file with a handful of students from five years ago." Blue explained, holding up the cover of the file to me. "I got in from the principal's office."

"Why were you there?" I asked Blue.

"Karen does stuff." She explained. Huh, sounded legit. Blue pointed to the title of the binder, just a few black letters on its white surface. "I wanted you to explain what this was." She said, sliding her finger over to a symbol placed at the end of the title.

I squinted, leaning forward in my seat to read it as she held it up for me. Blue had tied my wrists together, so it was hard to keep my balance. "…That looks like the symbol for "gamma"."

"What?" Blue asked, flipping the binder back over and staring at the symbol.

"Gamma, it's the third letter of an ancient alphabet." I explained to her. "It's not like anyone uses it anymore."

"Let me see." Gold said, grabbing the binder from Blue quickly. "Whoa, you're right! What's in here, anyways?" He asked, opening up the binder. But as quickly as he did so, he froze. "Whoa!"

"What?" I asked.

"Ross!"

"Who?"

"Crimson Ross!" Gold shouted, and flipped the binder over. "Red used to talk about him! He's his older brother!"

"Older bro… wait, _HIS WHAT?_" I yelled, tugging at my binds. "You mean he's the guy that…"

Oh my Arceus, _this_ was the guy that Yellow thought saved her! I couldn't blame her for liking him, he didn't look so bad, he looked a bit like red, except his hair was flat, but the red eyes were key on.

"Wha… Why is he there?" I demanded, still tugging at the rope that interfered with me snatching up the file. "Blue, get these off of me!" I shouted at her.

"Aah! Alright! Ditty!" She called, making the transforming pokemon deform and return to its original shape, releasing me from its grasp. I stood up and grabbed the binder from Gold's hands, taking a good look at Crimson's file. There it was, Red's name, and 13 years old, too, he would have been around that age back then.

"How…" I trailed off, there was so much happening at once that I could barely even talk. Oh, man, oh, man, what the hell—

I flipped the page, luckily, I didn't find any long-lost sister of mine or anything, that would have been weird. I flipped it again. Just another student. Who were all of these guys? I mean, these files should have been bigger! Why was there only a handful of students in a single file? I turned the page again, awaiting the next stu—

Wait.

Stop.

"This is…" I began, staring at the girl on the page.

"Ah…" Blue began nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Yeah, that's mostly what I need your help with."

Sea blue eyes, long brown hair, and a smirk that reminded me of the most cunning of faces.

"I kind of found my sister in that book." Blue said with a nervous laugh.

"_WHAT?_" Gold cried.

Oh.

"Seae Alice Aoineko?" I read off the top.

"We just called each other S and B. Y'know, we can't run around crying each other's names when we're trying to keep low profiles." Blue explained. "There's a funny wordplay the cops use with us. We don't like it, so we just keep doing our thing."

"Why were you doing that?" I asked her, giving her a suspicious look.

"Nothing you need to know about." Blue told me, and before I could counter, she continued. "She disappeared five years ago. I haven't seen her since, well, until now." She told me, pointing over at the picture on the file.

"Don't you guys think we should be consulting Red on this? And maybe Yellow?" Gold spoke out, sitting forward in his seat.

"Oh, yeah." Blue said, as if she had completely forgotten about them.

"Good point." I said, flipping back over to Crimson's file. "It would be wise to do so."

"Anyone want to go get him?" Blue asked, scooting further away from the door in her seat and laughing nervously. Gold and I turned slowly to the door that Red had exited out of earlier, remembering the cold, empty feeling he set off as he did.

"…"

"…"

Gold then spoke up, "Maybe we can just get Green to—"

"I'LL GO GET THE COUPLE!" Blue yelped quickly and bolted out of the door, slamming the door behind her.

"…" Gold and I stared at the door, and then watched out of the broken window as Blue blazed across the road.

"Does she even know where she's going?" Gold asked.

"Trust me, she can find us _anywhere_." I said with a shiver.

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

The roads to the school were nearly empty as I approached them. The slight breeze of the autumn wind blew against my back as I did, as if it was beckoning me forward. I took a deep breath, consuming the fresh air. Everything was just a mess right now, from Seae, to the school, to Crimson, and most of all, to Red. I wasn't even sure of my own feelings anymore, I was barely even sure of what was going on. But I couldn't tell Blue, it wasn't time.

Or maybe I should have told her from the very beginning.

I clutched the book in my hand, stopping in my tracks momentarily.

This wasn't going to be easy.

But it had to be done.

I was about to take another step forward, when I heard something. I stopped again, and the sound stopped. I narrowed my golden eyes, digging my heels into the ground.

"What do you want, Ross?" I called out to the boy behind me.

"You know what I want Verde." He replied.

He always called me that, ever since then. It hurt, but I couldn't stop myself from doing the same to him. My feelings were so out of control, I couldn't bring myself to say his first name. It was hard.

I turned around, facing Red. His red eyes were sharp and fierce, not the kind, reassuring ones I had known from the beginning. I missed those eyes of his. I grit my teeth, trying to repress myself. Nothing was easy around him anymore.

"What are you doing with that?" He asked me, pointing to the book in my hand. I looked down at it, Seae's diary. I clutched it tighter as he walked up, unable to move.

"It's a book, am I not allowed to read?" I asked him, walking further along the road, only to have him come up and follow right alongside me.

"You are, but that's the book, isn't it?" He asked, looking down at me with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

I stopped, and this time, I was behind him. Red turned around to me, with an expression I couldn't even read. I clenched my teeth, and digging my nails into the cover of the book. I looked up at him, trying to keep my cool on how he knew about the book. "What do you mean "the" book?" I demanded.

"Don't act dumb, that's the book that reminded you of _him_, right?" He snapped, turning around completely to me.

"How—" I began, clutching the book with both hands, but he continued.

"You're always reading it, and you have that look in your eyes, whenever you do. You look at me, and Blue, too. Then there's that picture you're always staring at. That's when you found out, right? That it was him." Red told me, narrowing his eyes at me as he said so.

I flinched, because he was spot-on. The diary caused all of this, it's what led me to Crimson, and Seae, and Karen, and Caitlin, and everyone. I felt like I was holding a piece of history when I held it, or more specifically, the weight of the world. I tried to think of something to say, I wanted to deny it all, but it was pointless, he already knew.

I relaxed, finally accepting my fate. "Alright, Ross." I began, holding up the cover of the diary to him. "You caught me, this is it." I said, and continued on my way, walking past him, but he still followed. "What about it?"

"I thought I told you to stop playing dumb."

I froze again, and turned to him. He was there, stopping when I had stopped.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You know exactly what's going on, don't you?" Red said, taking his hands out of his pockets and crossing his arms instead. "So whatever it is, I want an explanation, and I want in."

What?

I lost my serious demeanor, and stepped around to face him. "You what? Wait, _why_? What do you want?"

"What I _want_ is to see my brother again." Red told me as if the answer was obvious, standing firm on the ground. "It's been five years Yellow, and I think… no, I _know_ you know something." He said.

I clutched the diary. He called me by my first name that time, so either he was desperate, or he just wanted to confuse me, which made no sense. Right now, with him, I wasn't in the best of moods. But for some reason, I felt as if he was the only one I could talk to about this. I wasn't strong like this.

Why was I so weak to him?

There was a long pause of silence, with just the two of us. I skimmed the tip of my finger along the edge of the book in thought. Then I made my decision. I looked up at him with determined eyes, and my tension drowned away, my mouth a firm line.

"…The end of summer." I said, and held up the book.

Red let out a breath, and release his crossed arms. "Continue."

"I was just at the library." I explained to him, and began my forward march towards the school once again, having him follow. "There's a long history behind it, but in the middle of it all, "summer's end" was the meaning of Old Irish Samuin."

"And "it" refers to…" Red beckoned, keeping up with my quick pace.

"Halloween." I answered.

"That's tomorrow." Red concluded, but continued. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you remember at the festival a couple weeks ago?" I asked him. It kind of struck me a bit, the festival was back when Red and I were still… getting along. It was one of the best nights of my life, despite the events that conspired that night. I still missed those days.

"With that fortune teller?" Red responded, remembering the night. I could see him stiffen a bit, but easily regain his posture. "Yeah, that was the in the first line… Wait, you don't mean she was telling the truth?"

"It's a theory." I told him, stopping as I approached the entrance, looking up at the five stories of the school. "So I did some investigating."

"So what's the verdict?" Red asked me, stopping just behind me.

"It's a long explanation, you ready?" I asked, looking back down and facing him.

"Hit me." He said, prepared.

I took a breath, and then held up the diary. "A few weeks ago, I found this in Blue's room. It's a diary, dated back five years ago. Sometime then, a student here named Seae Aoineko attended this school and wrote this diary."

"Aoin… Wait, isn't that…"

"She's Blue's sister." I said with a nod. "I confirmed this with Karen. She's also in the diary, you know. When she was a student, along with that girl we saw at the festival, Caitlin. And you're right, Red, Crimson is in here, and whatever mess they were caught up in, it's happening again now."

"Chris…" Red said quietly, his expression softening a bit, but he shifted back his serious demeanor. "How do you know?"

"Fionn." I answered, clutching the book. "She's in here, or something like her, and she was found in the same way you Blue, and Sapph found her."

"What?" Red snapped, and shot a glance at the diary before reverting back to me.

"I think Fionn is a part of that prophecy we got from Caitlin at the festival." I concluded. "And whatever's happening, it's happening tomorrow, and this school has something to do with it." I paused, remembering the one thing that drew me to this in the first place. "…And Seae and Crimson are a part of it." I looked back up at him. "I'm going to confront them, if you're in, I'm not stopping you."

Red stood silently, as if he was thinking. The silence was stiff, it took my breath away, but not in a good way. I was afraid he wouldn't believe me, that he would just ditch the project altogether. I was right, I couldn't do this alone.

I needed him.

So I prayed that he would join me.

Red looked up, his expression wasn't serious, or intimidating, or scary, or anything like that, but it wasn't the kind, softer face that I remembered. But for some reason, it reassured me.

"Let's go." He said with a nod.

I felt like smiling so much then, but all I did was nod. But maybe I did flash him something, I wasn't sure.

"Ready, Pika?" Red called out to the bushes, and I looked up in surprise. Sure enough, two small bodies popped out of the bushes, one with a familiar pink flower.

"ChuChu!" I called out, and my pokemon companion bounded over to me. Pika hopped up onto Red's shoulder, right where it belonged. I was so surprised to see ChuChu with here, I still thought she was sulking off in my room. I guess she's not as bad as I am.

"You're going to confront them, right?" Red spoke up, interrupting my thoughts and walking past me. "Then let's go." He said. Though it wasn't a harsh tone, but more friendly.

I think I smiled then.

These past few days, I felt like I was falling with the weight of the world above me.

Though with him, I felt confident.

I felt like I had my wings.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

I let out a sigh. Gold's comment really caught me. No, I didn't really jump off a cliff, I'm not dead. I did slam my head against a wall, twice, on the way to White's store to deliver her outfit, but then my scar started hurting so I stopped.

I really needed to get my act together and confront Sapph already. I mean, she likes me, she told my female counterpart that! And she _doesn't_ know it was _me_. So she still thinks I don't know, but I do, and she doesn't know it was me from five years ago, but it was, and _I don't know how to deal with it_.

My life is screwed up.

"Alright, Ruby, you're going to _pull yourself together_." I told myself as I walked down the Town road. I pressed a thumb between my eyes, my other hand propping up my other elbow. I let out a hiss, trying to regain my thoughts. I absolutely _loved_ how all of us were taking all of these relationship problems at the same time like one big happy family.

Can you sense the sarcasm in there, because I meant it.

Gold and Crystal were the only ones that had resolved their problems, because they played _strip poker_. Or blackjack, or something, they just stripped and made out and got married and I don't know, I wasn't there, Blue was talking way too fast. I really hoped they were being safe.

Really, really hoping.

"There you are!" I heard a familiar voice cry out. I swerved around. Luckily, it wasn't Sapph's voice, because if it was, I would have frozen up. It was the voice of that daycare girl, Miyoko. Thank Arceus it wasn't—

Oh, freaking_ dammit_, Arceus! There she is!

"Oi! Ruby!" Sapph called out from next to Miyoko, who both were running towards me. They looked distressed, but I was a little more nervous about being around Sapph. "Have you seen Fionn?"

"What?" I piped up. "What do you mea—"

"She's not in the daycare! Allie and I can't find her anywhere!" Miyoko cried out in a fit of distress. "We've never lost a pokemon before! This is serious! Did you take her?" She said, biting the nail of her thumb.

"What? No!" I said, freaking out. "We've been busy freaking out about our own problems! What do you mean Fionn's missin—"

"What?" A new voice called out from behind me. It was so close it sent shivers up my spine. Sapph and I looked up to the voice, and I flinched.

"Green!" Sapph recognized.

"You _lost_ the pokemon?" Green snapped at us.

"Aah! Hey, we've never lost a pokemon before, I said!" Miyoko defended. "We've been keeping our eye on her for the past week, but we've never seen anything unusual about her disappear or anything! She just disappeared, we don't even know how!"

"So she wasn't checked out by either of you?" Green asked, narrowing his eyes at us.

"What? No!" I responded quickly.

"I haven't been back there since we first dropped Fionn off!" Sapph told him.

"We've had runaways before, but Sapph and I have been running around the entire Town and campus for a couple hours and we haven't seen a thing." Miyoko explained, calming down, but still a little jittery. Both girls were very nervous, it was written all over their faces. I was about to say something, when Miyoko piped up again. "Still, there was one thing about Fionn that really got to us…"

"You mean besides the fact that we don't know exactly what she is, or even if she's a real pokemon?" I asked.

"That's _obvious_, girly boy!" Sapph snapped at me. "She means something else!"

Miyoko cleared her throat. "What I mean is that Fionn isn't just different in that way from the other pokemon. She eats the same food, plays the same games, but she gives off a different… vibe. She doesn't just try to do what pokemon do. Just to sum it up, based on her actions, she's far more intelligent. Not that the other pokemon aren't, it's just that… she's more. She always has the most strategic plans to win games, help other pokemon, and just seems to be unnaturally smart."

"Well, aren't there pokemon like that?" I asked.

"There are, but I don't think that's the case here. I feel as if we don't find her soon, something _very_ wrong is going to happen." Miyoko said, looking around nervously.

"And that's why we _have_ to hurry up! Who knows what'll happen!" Sapph demanded.

"Whoa, wait." I stopped them, and turned back to the day care attendant. "What if we're just overreacting? Couldn't she just be lost?"

"Maybe." Miyoko said. "But my intuition is never wrong." She said with a confident tone, giving me a very serious look.

"I agree." Green suddenly agreed, making me flinch. "Let's go."

"_What_?" I cried.

"Come on, pretty boy! Let's _move_!" Sapph said, and grabbed by the wrist, and then dragged me down the road back towards the Town.

"Hey! Wait!" I called out to her, regaining my balance. She seriously didn't realize how awkward I felt around her at this time, and I knew she wasn't trying to show it, because she showed "Ruka".

Even so…

I couldn't help but feel as if something very bad was about to happen.

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

"Blue?" I called out the open apartment door where my panting maid uniform-clad friend stood. We had expected her to come bursting in with Red and Yellow, but she was alone, still at the door, panting her lungs out like she had run twenty laps around the track.

"K… *cough*… Karen needs us…" She panted, looking up at us with unusually serious eyes.

"What?" Gold spoke up. "_Us_? What does she want with all of us?"

"Blue… what did you d—" I began my usual rant, but was cut off.

"No, no, no, no, no! I didn't do anything!" She quickly defended herself, waving her arms. "This isn't like that, it was different! She was acting really weird, like she was in a hurry. And she also—"

"Well, this is Karen we're talking about. She probably was just having another off day or was late for something." I suggested, before Blue could finish, shifting a bit as I stood in the lounge.

"Where's Red and Yellow?" Gold asked.

"I don't know! She found me before I could find them!" Blue said quickly, trying to get to the point, and ignoring our surprised looks. "Look, so there I was, looking for my precious OTP when Karen walks runs up to me! At first I'm thinking, "What's going on?" because Karen's always cool and waltzing everywhere. Then I saw her face and I was like "Whoa, something's totally wrong here." Because she was out of breath and tired and had this really worried look on her face! I never thought I'd see the day! Then she's telling me, callin' me "Aoi" and whatnot, to go and get my friends and get to her office ASAP. I was about to day something, but then she's off again, students clearing out of her path! It was so weird!" Blue quickly explained, her eyes wide and distressed as she animated her every word from the door.

"Why are you freaking out so much?" I asked her, giving her one of my "Are you crazy?" looks.

"Please don't tell me she meant us when she said "friends"." Gold said, sinking deeper into his place on the couch.

"_Because_, that's not Karen!" Blue immediately shouted. "I mean, it was, I don't think she had a doppelganger or clone or anything, but anyways, I think something's really wrong. I've never seen her like this! And yes," She turned to Gold, "I'm taking you guys with me."

"_Dammit!_" Gold cried, shooting up in his seat.

"But doesn't that mean something really bad is going to happen?" I asked Blue with a suspicious look. "Something that would even make Karen scared like that? Why are you so worried about this?"

"You… I… It's… I don't know! You know that thing where people start getting really attached to their captors?" Blue asked, waving her hands around, trying to find the words.

"Stockholm Syndrome." Gold answered her, holding a hand as if he was answering a question in class.

"Whatever." Blue said, waving him off. "Yeah, that hasn't happened. But for some reason, I don't think it's just her that's going to be freaking out! I mean, look at what we just found!" Blue shouted, pointing at the binder on the table.

"No. No. No. No." I stopped her, stepping between her and the binder. "There was no "we", there was only, "I", or as I should say, "you"." I said, putting air quotes around the respective words. "We had nothing to do with this." I said with a firm tone.

"_Whatever_!" Blue cried, clutching her head in frustration. "Just come on! I think we'll be able to find something out with this!" Blue told us.

"For the last time, there is no "_we_", there is only—" I began again, but was cut off.

"Gold!" Blue suddenly called out. "Crystal Capture Maneuver Five!"

"On it!" Gold replied, and stood up from behind and shot up to me.

"Wha— You guys have a _system_ for this? I can't believe th… is… sleepy…" There was a warm feeling on my back, and suddenly, my vision went blurry, and my body felt heavy. I didn't want to, but my body wouldn't let me.

Soon, my eyes gave in, and I blacked out.

Dammit, Gold.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"…" Blue stared as Gold picked up his wife and set her over his shoulder. She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "How did you _do_ that?"

"Learned it back in middle school, there's this spot on her back that makes her drowsy if you touch it." Gold replied, and jogged over to Blue, who started to give him a smug look. "…Don't look at me like that, I used to poke her a lot, it was fun." He said with a laugh.

"That's a cute waifu." Blue snickered.

"I know, right?" Gold replied, high-fiving Blue with his free hand. "Plus, she's really light." He then turned around to the kitchen, and called out, "Pichu! Mega! Let's get going!"

Two heads popped out from behind the lower open cupboards, and Pichu slowly closed it, as if not to seem suspicious, though both his and the chikorita's mouths were covered in chocolate smudges. They quickly licked their lips of the treat and bounded over to follow Gold.

"Don't tell Crys." Gold told them, and they both nodded before running out with the three.

* * *

**?**

Elsewhere, deep in the depths of an unknown forest, a sharp breeze tore through the trees, making the pokemon scatter. The sun was nearly set, dipping through the clouds and behind the mountains in the landscape. The winds became calm again, but another noise sounded through the forest. A few moments later, several bodies shot out from among the trees, being tossed by an unknown force across the forest until they all ceased movement, rolling to a stop or just plain slamming into a tree or bush.

They began to sit up, coughing and brushing themselves off from their escapade. One stood up first, stretching his aching arms. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know." I female voice from the bushes called out, scattering leaves around as she positioned herself right. "But I think I know what time we're in now."

"The present? _Pleeeease_ let it be the present." Another girl moaned, turning over onto her back, letting her pain fade away.

"Which present?" A man spoke up, standing up and balancing himself on a tree. "We're not exactly in the best of situations to be saying stuff like that."

"I don't even know what happened, all I remember was…" A girl with a softer tone trailed off, thinking about the past events. "…Just, I don't think what we did was as "minor" as we intended it to be."

"Come on guys!" A male voice rung out, running up to the group after being flung the farthest. "We've got to find the school already! Who knows what we did wrong!"

"Or right." The second girl said optimistically.

"Guys, just whatever you do…" The first man said, looking around at everyone and pointing at them all with a serious expression. "Just _hope_, just _pray_ that we _all_ made it before _freaking_ _Halloween_!"

* * *

So, guys, I know it's been a while, but I think that even if it was just on Friday, I think we all need to say something really important…

**HAPPY **_**FREAKING **_**ANNIVERSARY AMOTODAN. **

I never thought I'd see the day, really. Just a little over a year ago, I was thinking of stuff to do and said, "Why the hell not?" to a high school AU. _A HIGH SCHOOL AU._ I wasn't even a comedian back then! I was just some naïve kid that was wandering around fanfiction! But now, here I am, living it up. And it's all thanks to you guys. So… _THANKS_.

So do something nice and special for the freaking _anniversary_ of Amotodan. Oh, man, a whole year. Do something, tell me about how you found this fic, what stuck to you, why you love Amotodan, or just give me a nice Amotodan-related rant in your review! Oh, and **RJ49er **finally answered my prayers of having a troper! Though I'm really going to need as many people as I can to help out on that page, especially on the Funniest Moments section.

So, here's my anniversary gift to you guys!

YOU UNGREATEFUL NUGGETS.

Remember that? Oh, I loved that chapter.

Oh, and about the story. The plot is going to get reeeeaaally mind screwing and epic. The Coats Are Off, people. Yellow's going to be kicking it, Ruby and Sapph are going to be running around and freaking out, Blue's going to _finally_ figure everything out, and a whole bunch of other stuff that you're just going to have to wait and see.

Till next time, folks.

Thanks for a whole _year_.

-Starri


	24. Chapter 21: The Girl Who Time Stopped

And so it begins…

And so it…

And so…

And…

Screw it.

Disclaimer: And so I should stop doing this…

* * *

**A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day  
oOoOo  
Chapter 21: The Girl Who Time Stopped**

* * *

**October 30****th**

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

"This it?" I asked, looking up at the door in front of us. It was pristine and pretty well crafted, either this school was burning money or Karen _really_ liked doors.

"What, you've never seen the disciplinary office before?" Blue asked me, turning over to me from reaching over to open the door.

"Why would I?" I asked with a shrug.

"Goody two shoes." Blue scoffed.

"You obviously have had no adventures here." Gold told me with a snicker, pushing me inside from behind lightly.

I glared at him. "Oh, I have had _more than enough_ experiences here, thanks to you guys." I looked up at him, and then at Blue. "_Especially _you two."

"You know you love me." Gold told me.

I puffed my cheeks. "Shut up." I whispered, and followed Blue into the room, only to bump into her from behind.

"Ow…" I said, rubbing my face and looking up at the frozen girl in front of me. "Blue, what are you…"

But when I saw past her, I stopped.

The room was dark, no lights, but that's not what made me feels as if something was really off. Karen was in front of her desk, but she didn't look like herself at all. And here I thought Blue was just overreacting, I barely recognized her. She barely even looked up at us for a moment, her silvery eyes looking tired and distressed, and her expression nervous, she almost looked sick. She swallowed often, looking down at her hands. This made me worried.

But she wasn't the only one.

She stood next to a very much shorter girl, who leaned back on Karen's desk, her hands pressed firmly against the flat surface behind her. Her sharp hazel eyes stood out alluringly through the shadows of the darkly set office room, and her dark violet hair puffed out, but was half-held in a golden bind lower down her hair. She looked about my age, actually, maybe a little younger. Her smile was… unnerving. It sent shivers down my spine. She stared at us like we were precious treasures, greed flashing through her eyes.

Next to her was a man with a white mustache and small, round sunglasses. A white hat covered his bald head, matching his lab coat, and I recognized him as Blaine, our science teacher. He never really was the serious type, he seriously made Gold look like a genius… which he kind of is, but you know, "not an idiot" kind of genius. His arms were crossed, and I could detect his familiar grin under his mustache. I couldn't tell if his eyes were on us or not, not through his glasses.

"Good afternoon." The younger girl said, shifting away from the desk and taking a step forward to us, her uniform being like ours, just more… sophisticated, you could put it. She placed a hand on her hip, and stared directly at us, her eyes unmoving from our presence.

_CLICK_

I swerved around, as did Blue and Gold. Behind us, the door had shut, and the closer stepped in front of the exit. Lorelei held a clipboard in her hands, her back pressed against the door. She looked up at us with icy blue eyes through her glasses, her smile small, but still adding to the cautious feeling that had been piling up within me.

Blue turned back to the girl in front of the desk, her eyes widening. She pointed to her, "You're that girl!"

"You _know _her?" Gold asked, staring at Blue.

"Yeah, Red, Sapph, and I met her in the forest where we found the cave! She's the one who told us not to go in!" Blue exclaimed, remembering everything. "Iris Ion! Um… Mistress of something."

"What? Why was she there?" I asked her, looking back and forth from her and the girl.

"Please, everyone, relax." Blaine said, and waved a hand to the small coffee table between us, a small plate of cupcakes sitting in the middle of the glass surface. "Have a snack." He said, and chuckled.

"Won't you?" Iris said to us with a smile and the tilt of her head, making her side pigtails bob.

I looked down at the cupcakes. They were multicolored, pink and light green and yellow. I looked at them suspiciously, but before I could blink, Gold snatched one off of the plate and ate it.

"_What_? Gold, what are you…"

"What is this?" Gold said with an expression that was deep in thought. "It's completely bland, you guys seriously have no taste. What kind of cooks do you have? The texture is wrong, it's pretty dry, and kind of stale. You seriously need a better cooking staff." Gold said, and tossed the cupcake back onto the plate.

I stared at him, as did Blue, with one of my "What the hell are you doing" faces. Gold looked over to us, and licked his lips. "What?"

"Do you seriously have to do that?" Blue asked him.

"The cake was bothering me. You know I have a thing with cake." He said, crossing his arms defensively.

I looked down at the cakes, and narrowed my eyes at them. With that, I snagged a pink one from the top of the pile and bit into it. I then stopped, and looked down at it.

"Oh dear Arceus, you're right. What is _wrong_ with you guys?" I spat, gagging on the cupcake in disgust, but forcing myself to swallow anyways.

"Store bought, don't blame us. They were kind of old, anyways." Blaine said with a shrug.

"That is no way to treat cake." Gold told him.

Iris snapped her finger, interrupting our argument. We looked up, averting our attention to the younger girl.

"To tell them not to go in."

She looked unmoved, unaffected by anything, as if she was expecting everything that was happening.

"Huh?" I asked, her statement seeming spontaneous.

"That's why I was there, you asked, didn't you?" She told me, her eyes narrowing but her mouth still a solid smile.

"What… What do you mean?" Blue asked, blinking, confused.

"I was there to tell you not to go in, and of course, that's exactly what you did." Iris told her, fixing some of her bangs.

"I believe the proper term is "reverse psychology", is it not?" Lorelei said from behind us, not even looking up from what she was writing on her clipboard.

"Wait… so that was…" Blue started.

"The rattata, set at the perfect time, it led you all there." Iris continued, beginning to pace around the dark room. Her expression was calm, contrasting to Blue, who was getting more and more nervous and panicky with every word she spoke. That didn't help with my mood either, or Gold's. We looked at each other, both of us hoping for answers from the other.

"You passed the tests within the cave." Blaine said approvingly, giving Blue and "OK" sign and a grin, not that it reassured her.

"And you found the egg." Lorelei continued from him, nodding a bit, her smirk curving upwards.

"And you fell into her trap." Karen finished, looking down, clutching both of her arms nervously. She bit her lip, being the complete opposite of her coworkers, actually looking worried.

What?

"Okay, can someone please tell me what's going on? Are they talking about Fionn?" Gold asked Blue in front of them, his eyes demanding for answers as they darted from person to person.

"You must be talking about the newborn, good job on hatching it, by the way, Mr. Kai." Iris said to Gold, pointing to him.

"Wait, me?" Gold said, blinking in surprise at the sudden attention, and pointed at himself.

"You did raise the egg, along with Ms. Miyuhara." Lorelei said, looking up from her clipboard and up at Gold, a glint in her eyes. She looked over to me, and smiled. "Well, Mrs. Kai, to be exact."

I pursed my lips. It felt a little awkward going by Gold's name now, but that's how it was legally. I shifted in my place, not denying or anything, because it wasn't like there was anything to deny. I turned back to Iris up front, trying to change the subject. "What are you getting at?" I asked her. "What does Karen mean about us falling into your trap? What trap? What's going on?"

A smirk formed on Iris' face, and her eyes narrowed at me, scanning from me, to Blue, to Gold.

"Thanks for bringing all of them here, Karen." Iris said to the older woman behind her, giving a small nod without turning her head to her. Karen's figure tightened, her eyes not meeting ours. But she soon looked over to us, an apologetic look on her face, as if to say "I'm sorry".

Iris looked up at the clock on the wall. It was nearly 6:30 PM, the sun was disappearing behind the trees, leaving a painted orange sky visible through the large windows in Karen's office. She turned back to us, and nodded.

"I'm afraid the time has come." She said.

"That's not an answer." Gold said, still growing more and more impatient.

"Oh, you're still looking for some?" Iris asked.

"That's what the questions were for." Blue said as if the answer was obvious, shrugging.

Iris thought for a moment, her eyes travelling around the room and a finger tapping at her chin. She then looked back at us and relaxed, shifting into a comfortable position. "I guess you should know by now." She let her arms down, both hanging down freely on both sides as she spoke. "It's time we tell you about your purpose in being here."

I straightened up, my ears perking. Was she really going to tell us? I stared holes into the girl, waiting for her to speak, my hands shaking and my nerves on the end.

Tell us.

Iris pointed to Blue, grabbing her attention. "Blue Aoineko, the thief, your mind and skills are above and beyond in puzzles and strategy. Your reflexes and flexibility are perfect for your occupation, which you ultimately adopted from your older sister."

Blue flinched at the sound of the word "sister", her eyes widening at Iris. She stepped forward, her eyes locking with the girl in front of her. "What do you know about my sister?"

"More than you think." Iris told Blue, and then turned to the woman next to her. "But I think "K" here can tell you even more." She said.

"K…?" Blue echoed, freezing in place, and slowly turned to Karen. Karen looked up at Blue, meeting her eyes for a fraction of a second, but then immediately looking away. Blue's desperation grew, and she turned back to Iris.

The girl walked forward, but past Blue, and down to Gold and I. She took a breath, and crossed her arms, looking at us like we were a couple of kids. "Crystal Kai, Gold Kai. Congratulations, you two."

"Mm…" I grumbled, looking down at the floor in embarrassment, though Gold looked a little more amused at the comment.

Iris pointed to Gold. "Gold Kai, the breeder. Grew up in a family full of pokemon, and has a special bond with them. Your connection with pokemon enhances your talent of breeding, thus bringing you to our facilities. You were the one who hatched the egg, like your breeding predecessors before you in the Alpha through Gamma groups." Iris said.

Alpha through Gamma?

"Predecessors…?" Gold echoed. "There were people before me? You make it sound like they hatched the same egg."

Iris scoffed, holding back a chuckle. "You have no idea."

Alpha…

Gamma…

Gamma…

"Gamma!" I exclaimed, attention averting towards me. I thought, doing my best to remember the facts. "That was what was written on the binder! The one with Seae and Crimson!" I cried.

Blue flinched, her eyes widening, and Gold turned to Iris. "What's Gamma?"

Iris looked over from me to Blue, and then Karen, and then Gold. Her expression was nerve-wrackingly calm, and all-knowing.

"You already found the files?" She said.

"Alright, where is she?" Blue suddenly interrupted, stepping between Iris and Gold and looking down at the girl with demanding eyes. "Where's S? Where's Seae? You know where she is, don't you?" She accused, her expression distressed, a rare face for Blue.

Iris frowned, her eyes drifting out the window. "The first Aoineko is gone."

"Wha…" Blue gasped, her eyes widening at the girl. "_What?_" She cried, more angry now.

"Their mission was a failure. We lost them, just like Alpha and Beta." Iris told Blue, her eyes more serious now. I saw Karen shiver in the background, and Lorelei and Blaine stop at Iris' statement.

"A failure…?" Blue repeated her, staring down at her. "What does that mean? What happened? What "failure"?" She demanded, her eyes wild as they gazed down at the younger girl.

Iris closed her eyes, taking a step back from Blue, and looking over all three of us. She placed her arms behind her back and straightened out her shoulders. Her hazel eyes darkened, just like the mood in the room. It made me start to panic. I wasn't liking where this was going.

"They played the same game you guys have been playing." Iris finally said, making Blue stop. "Just like you, just like the team before them, Beta, and just like the team before _them_, Alpha. You three have already played your parts, and now the rest of the team is going to play theirs." Iris told us, a smile overtaking her face once again.

"As the Delta team."

I froze to a halt, the world around me just fading away. I heard the blood pump through my ears, my heart starting to race as the conversation went on. My eyes were wide and my hands stiff.

This was our purpose?

Iris watched us as we maintained the silence, and then broke it as she continued, turning to me. "Crystal Kai, the logic. I say, with Gold Kai being… the way he is, you were a great choice for this trial. You have the knowledge and common sense needed for this mission, and kept a steady pace within the group. You were the voice of reason and maintained a steady mental set for the entire group. Of course, your husband gave a hand as well, what a bonus." She said with a chuckle.

My shoulders fell from their stiff position, and I stared at Iris, horrified. My mouth twitched, but I couldn't say anything. Iris stopped, turning so that her body faced us. Her smile suddenly fell, and her eyes narrowed darkly. She grit her teeth, and then grabbed the collar of her uniform, and pulled at it harshly, undoing the top few buttons and revealing the dark tan skin underneath her shirt.

"Whoa!" Gold and Blue both cried at the same, their eyes widening at Iris' sudden, questionable actions.

"What are you…" I began, but stopped, my eyes falling on what Iris was showing us.

A tattoo.

No…

A mark.

"What is _that_?" Gold cried out, forgetting about Iris' explicit actions.

It was placed right below her right collarbone, a black mark, about four inches across and two inches high, black markings spread just over his breast line. Creased upon her chest, they appeared to form the shape of an eye. It wasn't like a human eye, more like… a pokemon's eye. One that looked oddly familiar, but it was hard to remember the pokemon.

Iris ran her free hand over the marks, still glaring at us. "You see this? _This_ is the reason you all are here. _This_ is the reason for everything." She told us, and folded her shirt back into place, but not bothering to button back up the first few buttons. Her eyes were fixated on us, her lips pursed. "The curse of the Pitch-Black pokemon."

That's when it came to me.

"Darkrai's eye…" I said, realizing what she was talking about. "You mean…"

I stopped, trailing off, expecting her to say something. But Iris didn't nod, but she didn't negate either. She just clenched her fists, and her eyes drifted towards the floor.

"Tell me, Aoineko." Iris said, not even looking up.

"Huh?" Blue said, snapping out of her thoughts now that her attention was directed toward her.

Iris looked up, her expression dark, and her eyes sharp.

"…How old am I?"

"…" Blue scratched the back of her head, and thought for a moment. "…Um… I would have to say about fifteen? Maybe sixteen? You don't look that much older than Crys or Yellow." Blue deducted, though still unsure.

"I agree, she doesn't look any older than me." Gold said, peering over at Iris and tapping his chin.

Iris took a breath, and then shifted in her place. "That would be the most reasonable answer." She said, and nodded. "Yes, you're right, I'm fifteen years old."

"Alright, that makes sense." I said, stepping forward. "But what does it have to do with…"

"I'm fifteen years old." She repeated, interrupting me, and then looked up.

"And I have been for the last twenty-five years."

Wait.

Wha…

"_WHAT?_" Blue gasped, finishing my thoughts, and probably all of our thoughts.

"That's the curse!" Iris snapped at us, tapping at where the mark laid on her chest. "That was _my_ curse! I'm trapped in this body! I'm trapped like this forever!"

"How the hell did you manage that?" Gold asked, taken back by Iris' statement.

Iris clenched her teeth, and paced back over to her original place in front of Karen's desk. Karen still refused to meet our eyes, especially Blue's, staring over at the wall to her right. Blaine fiddled with his mustache, and his mood had turned into a horrifyingly scary one. Lorelei had stopped from her work on her clipboard to look up at Iris as she leaned back on Karen's desk. Iris rolled her back, staring up at the ceiling. The frown was apparent on her face, but her eyes swam with remembrance.

"You want to know what happened?" She said, and jerked her head back to its upright position, glaring right at us as she spoke. "Then I'll tell you."

"Up to twenty five years ago, I was an orphaned girl, adopted by the archeologist Drayden Tuor. At the time, I was fifteen, and I travelled with Drayden around on his journeys to many places, discovering and learning." Iris began, pushing herself up onto the desk to sit on it. She looked back behind her, out of the window that cast upon the students below, the sky darkening with e slow dip of the sun.

"It was in Sinnoh, where we made one of our greatest discoveries, the Queen's Pearl on Newmoon Island." She continued, and I felt Blue tense in front of me oddly at the sound of the name. Iris turned back over to us, leaning forward as she spoke. "It was deep within the caves of the island, Drayden was so _excited_ on the discovery, as was I. We had never thought of a treasure as outstanding as it in all of our discoveries. I was… happy, Drayden was like my real father, and I had helped him discover it. It was our pride and joy, that pearl."

"We left with the jewel in hand, but we didn't travel far." Iris said, and her hands gripped at the edges of the desk, her expression tightening. "Right when we had left the cave, that's when _it_ appeared, the shadows creeping up on us, and the _thing_ oozing out of it, dripping excess shadow and it's eyes glaring. I remember being confused, horrified, and scared all at the same time. I didn't know what it was doing or why it was there at first, but then Drayden realized it."

"It was after the pearl."

Blue's eyes were fixated on her, unmoving throughout the entire story. She shivered, her mouth twitching as Iris went on. She seemed frazzled, nervous, worried, or maybe all three. But even I couldn't take my ears off of the story. It drew me in, allured me.

I blinked, and took a breath. "You stole its treasure."

Iris averted her eyes towards me, though I had gotten used to the frightening glint in her eyes enough not to get too compelled by them anymore. She furrowed her eyebrows frustratingly, and looked down at the ground. "We made a mistake."

"The next thing I knew, Drayden had shoved the pearl into my hands and told me to run, return the pearl. He said he would hold off Darkrai, and that I had to return it before anything could happen to me. I didn't want him to, I thought he was stupid for doing so, but he just shouted at me to go."

"_Run, Iris! Don't you dare look back!"_

Iris rested her chin in her hand, and propped her heel on the edge of her desk. "So I ran. I ran as fast as I could and to carry the pearl all the way down to where we found it, back to that crater. I don't know how long I ran, it felt like I had run for miles, for hours, my legs nearly gave way, but I kept on moving, and I didn't let go. All I could think about was getting back to Drayden, I had to, I already felt bad enough for leaving him."

"But before I could even reach the crater, it came back."

Iris' stature stiffened as she spoke, her expression growing ghastly dark. "Before I could even react, the thing came back, dripping out of the shadows. That's when I first realized that something horrible had happened to Drayden, and that _it_ had done it. I fell back, clutching the pearl with desperation and horror. The next thing I knew, it had lifted its hand, and everything became dark. I felt like I was freezing, turning to stone, that everything had just stopped, frozen to a complete halt. I couldn't see, it was so dark, and I felt the breath being pulled out of me. It was one of the most horrifying feelings I had ever had."

Iris' shoulders then fell. "After that, I woke up outside the cave, sprawled out on the grass, and Drayden laying in front of me. When I had finally regained the strength to pick myself up, I dragged myself over to him, and tried to wake him up."

"_No way… NO WAY!"_

"But I couldn't, no matter how loud I cried or how hard I hit, he wouldn't move. It was like he was a broken rag doll, his eyes were unmoving, hazed over, and he just laid there limply in front of me. He wasn't dead, though, he was just… lifeless, but in a different way. That's when I knew."

Iris narrowed her eyes, and turned back to face us, her eyes gazing over us like a fierce predator to its prey.

"Darkrai had stolen Drayden's soul."

I stood there, frozen. I couldn't say a word, and I couldn't move an inch. I was captivated, not wanting to interrupt the flow of the story no matter how much I wanted to question her, to demand what happened next. I just fixated on my place, unmoving. My head began to sway, and the room began to spin, I felt woozy.

Iris placed a hand over her heart, where the mark had been set. "This mark was there, and I didn't know what it meant at first, but after going through Drayden's library, I had discovered what this meant. Darkrai had cast a curse on me, and had sealed my body, and frozen it in the state it is now. Now I can't age, I can't be hurt, I can't even die."

"Wait, so you're…" Gold began, his words slurring slightly, but he quickly regained himself, just enough to finish his sentence.

"…immortal?"

Iris looked over to him, and then tugged up the collar of her shirt, closing her eyes calmly. She slid off the desk, placing her feet flat on the floor in front of her. Her lips formed a flat line, and when she opened her eyes, they held an unrecognizable emotion. She spread her feet, and then held out her arms on both sides of her, as if she were presenting herself to us.

"That's right." She said.

"I'm immortal."

That's when I lost my breath.

My breathing grew heavy, and my head felt like a ton of bricks had just fallen onto it. I struggled to keep my eyes open, and my body began to sway. I attempted to look up at Iris, but it took nearly all of my strength to do so.

Iris then looked back up at the clock again, and then back at us.

"Well, it's about time you two said goodnight." She told us, and soon, all I could do was hear her voice and the sound of footsteps heading towards us.

I began to stagger, trying to keep myself upright, and Blue looked back at me. I tried to focus my eyes on Gold on her other side, but all I could see was a blur as I lost my balance and fell to the ground. I couldn't check up on Gold, no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't even move.

"Crys—!" I head Blue cry just before my vision began to fade completely.

"Blaine, Lorelei, let's get them out of here. We've spent enough time here already. Karen, let's move out." Iris' voice rung in my head, and I could hear it as she walked past me.

"Wait, wha—"

"Vileplume, Giga Drain."

I wanted to move, but I couldn't, I could barely even think anymore. I couldn't see even if I knew my eyes were open, and soon, I could barely even make anything clear about the voices around me. I felt as if I was falling into a deep sleep.

_Gold…_

Then, I blacked out.

* * *

**Red's POV**

Yellow's head snapped up, and she froze in place, her sharp golden eyes darting around the senior hallways cautiously, as if there was something about to leap out and grab her from behind. ChuChu sparked, small but threatening bolts of electricity hopping on her cheeks. I turned back to her, a little worried about our current situation now.

"What is it?" I asked her, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

Yellow looked around some more, past a nearby classroom door, out of the window that looked over the courtyard in the middle of the school, and up and down the hallways. She soon clamed, taking a moment to think.

"It's… It's nothing." She said, though her expression reflected uncertainty. She rubbed her chin, and then let her hand fall. "I just had a very strange feeling all of a sudden."

"Like what?" I asked her, wanting to assess the situation.

"…Like…" Yellow stopped, and then sighed. "Nothing, it's gone now, probably not important." She said with a shrug, and caught up to me.

I didn't like the sound of that. Yellow was a special case, her Viridian powers gave her abnormally accurate senses. If she had caught onto something, then something had to have been up. This was the fourth floor, so right above us was the administrator's office. They were exactly who we were trying to investigate, so if she had sensed something, it couldn't have been good.

"Red?"

I blinked out of my thoughts at the sound of my name, and looked down at the girl walking beside me. She wasn't looking up at me, but she had one of those frustratingly nervous expressions, her lips pursed and her fingers lining at the rim of her skirt.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"…" Yellow ran a hand through her hair, stopping, and forcing me to stop as well. She didn't meet my eyes, instead her gaze dragging around the floor absentmindedly. "…You still mad at me?"

I paused for a moment, taking her words in. I lingered over them, trying to think about what she meant by…

Oh.

"Well… not really. I'm just kind of… well… frustrated right now." I told her honestly, scratching the back of my head awkwardly. We hadn't have been on the best of terms lately, mostly because of the fight.

"_Bring it, Ross!"_

It had been years since I had seen that expression of her's. She had changed so much I could barely recognize who she was. It was so hard to tell with her, what her true personality was. Was she the sweet, shy, and nervously cute girl I had met when she first came here? Or was she the hot-headed, wild, and stubborn girl I had saved five years ago?

Either way, I couldn't even deny it anymore.

How I felt about her.

"Whose fault is it?" She asked me, looking up at me this time, locking her eyes with mine. "Is it mine or Crimson's?"

"…" I stayed silent.

Who's was it really?

I couldn't hold myself back from being this was to Yellow. She was everything I had ever wanted, and something I desired more than any trophy in the world. But she loved Crimson, as equally important to me, but also someone who I hadn't had seen in five years, and the same going for her.

Crimson was my older brother, my mentor and supporter. He was the one who always took me out on our adventures when we were younger, and had taught me everything he knew on being a great battler. He had practically raised me, and if it wasn't for him dragging me into the Viridian forest in the first place, I would have never had met Yellow, and I would have never had saved her.

It was just…

A battle I had to fight in my own mind.

"…Myself, mostly." I told her, finally deciding, and turning back down the hallway. "I guess I'm just the kind of person who thinks selfishly." I said, and continued down the hall. Yellow stood there for a little while more, staring at me, her mind set on something I couldn't tell. But even so, she still jogged back up to me once again, following me down.

"…I'm kind of glad we had that fight, actually." Yellow suddenly said to me.

I nearly stopped, but kept on going and turned to her, my eyes fixed on the shorter girl beside me.

"…You… are?" I asked, not sure how to feel about her statement.

"Don't take it the wrong way, I'm even more glad we've made up… Kind of." Yellow reassured me, waving her hand sideways as she thought about how we still haven't completely stopped out fighting. "I'm just glad that… I'm back. It was like a breath of fresh air. I haven't had a battle like that in years ever since I went from being the Beast to being the Maiden. It does get pretty… slow after a while. Plus, we're finally able to talk about this stuff." She explained, hints of a confident smile tracing on her face as she crossed her arms and puffed her chest out.

"…" I gazed at her for a moment like that, and she looked back at me.

"…W-What? Is that weird?" She asked, starting to panic.

"…*pfft*" I let out, unable to hold my chuckles back any longer. "Ahaha… Ahahahaha!"

"_What?_ How is that funny?" She demanded, though she couldn't help but catch onto the laughter as well, starting to snicker.

"Haha… Well, it's just that you're right." I told her, calming down and making her look up at me. "I haven't had a fight like that for a long time, and it was…pretty fun, actually. If you just throw out all of the negative feelings and such. I haven't had a decent battle in forever, and I guess I was… venting myself out?"

"Really?" Yellow asked calmly, though she didn't meet my eyes while doing so, but I saw the small upward curve of her lips while she did so. She looked back up at me, her golden eyes now less sharp, and more friendly, like they used to be. It gave me a brighter feeling inside.

"You know, about your brother…" She began, jerking me out of my trance. "I know he saved my life and all… but…" She pursed her lips, and toyed with her collar a bit as she lamented on what to say. "I don't know… I'm kind of conflicted myself… I've been thinking about what Crys had said… but also about y…" She gulped back her words. "About other things."

Wait…

That's right, she still didn't know.

I had to tell her.

Or else…

"Yellow, there's something you should know about five years ago." I interrupted her in a strong tone, making her stop and turn to me. I stepped ahead of her, looking her in the eye and clenching my fists tight, careful of Pika, who took refuge on my shoulder. I took a breath, building up my confidence.

"Chris wasn—"

"Red? Yellow? Is that you?"

So close.

I turned around, and Yellow averted her gaze past me. There I met with the cool red eyes of Roxanne, our homeroom teacher, standing in front of the staircase to the fifth floor, her wide eyes staring straight at us. I hadn't had expected to see her, but then again, she was a teacher for this floor, why wouldn't se be here? I had assumed everyone had left the building by now.

"What are you two doing here? School hours ended a while ago, you know." She told us, flattening the skirt to her teacher's uniform professionally, but keeping her eyes on us.

I wasn't sure how to answer that.

Quick, Red, think!

"Well…" Yellow began, but still sounded uncertain, trailing off.

Go old school, Red.

Think like Gold.

"Yel left her books, she wanted me to come help her look." I quickly thought.

Red, stupid, why would anyone believe that?

Too much like Gold.

Turn down the Gold-o-meter.

"Well… Right! I've got to find them, I've still got work to do. Red's being great help." Yellow said quickly, stammering a little nervously.

"Really? I assumed you two weren't on very good terms lately, especially since your…" Ms. Roxanne paused for a moment, thinking about what to say. "…show." She said, indicating the rooftop.

"Oh!" Yellow jumped, realizing what she was talking about. "Um… We're good now. We made up. "

"Really?" She said, a little surprised, but then smiled reassuringly. "Oh, well that's good. We wouldn't want our students beating each other up like that every day. I'm glad you two have resolved your differences." She said with a chuckle, but didn't move from her place, pacing around slightly around the edge of the staircase.

"Oh, alright." Yellow said. "Um… It is, I guess."

"Especially with both of you being such excellent battlers, I expected something like this to happen. Well, if you two hadn't been on such good terms at the beginning." She laughed, fixing one of her red hair barrettes. "Plus, I wouldn't want a couple of my best students not to get along for the rest of the school year, that wouldn't be pleasant, wouldn't it?"

"No, Ma'am." I said, starting to get a little impatient, waiting for the conversation to finish and for her to leave.

"Oh, both of you should probably head back down to your dorms now. It's getting late, hurry up." She said, pointing down the staircase that led down to the third floor. She then turned around, placing her hand on the railing and began to travel up the stairwell. "Now if you excuse me." She said, walking back up the stairs.

Soon, she was out of sight, but with her up there, there's no way we could get through without being seen. We had to take the risk and possibly get caught, or trash the plan altogether. But Yellow said it was going to happen tomorrow, in five hours at the earliest. This couldn't be ignored.

"…Agh, now what?" Yellow growled from beside me, clutching her fists frustratingly.

"We can't just ditch the plan." I told her. "We have to find another way."

"But we already made an excuse, if we get caught, we're going to look even more suspicious." Yellow told me. She was right about that, there wasn't any backing up on that now. Ugh, if I had Poli this would have been easier. If I had my entire team back altogether this would have been easier, it was one of the reasons I was stuck here.

"What about the other stairwell?" I suggested.

"Do you think it's safe?" Yellow asked.

"…Not really, if Ms. Roxanne's here, then it's most likely there are more. Especially since we're headed for the administrator's floor." I said with a sigh.

"She's right about us being good battlers." Yellow said with a sigh. "But that's not going to help us now, even if we have ChuChu and Pika. I've never seen then battle, but I don't think that's a risk worth taking. They're either inexperienced or really good." Yellow concluded, getting more and more frustrated.

"I'd have to say really good." I said, unfortunately. "She…"

…

…

"…Wait…" I said, thinking back on our earlier conversation.

"What?" Yellow asked, jumping at my uncertainty.

"Come on." I beckoned her, and made a straightforward sprint to the stairs, leaping up the first step.

"Wha… Wait up!" Yellow called after me, jogging up the stairs as well. "What are you doing? I thought we just said—"

"Something's not right!" I cut her off, taking a sharp turn around the stairwell and moving as fast as I could up the next set of stairs, hoping that I hadn't had lost the teacher.

Before I knew it, we had entered the fifth floor, the administrator's hallway. The walls were covered in elaborate wallpaper, and the feeling was completely different compared to the halls of the classrooms downstairs. It was like entering a mansion, with the lights hanging like jewels overhead, and the floors carpeted with foreign designs. The doors that lined up against the were finely crafted and furbished. Yellow gazed around the floor in awe, but my eyes weren't on the decorations, they shot forward, landing on the teacher up front.

"Hm?"

Ms. Roxanne turned from the door she was about to open, only three doors down. The rest of the halls were empty, and there was no background noise, just pure silence between us. Yellow looked up, still greatly confused on the past events.

"Red, what are you doing?" She asked me, demanding for a proper answer.

"Yes, Red, I could ask you the same question." Ms. Roxanne said. "I thought you and Yellow were looking for something."

"That's what we said." I told her, straightening up.

"So you're saying you were lying?" Ms. Roxanne said in an authoritive voice. "Red, you of all people I never thought would lie to a teacher, do you know what the punishment is for—"

"So you were listening to us." I said.

Ms. Roxanne looked baffled at me, her expression as confused as ever. "Of course I was, now what are you doing?"

"…" I paused, preparing for my moment.

"Red?" Ms. Roxanne beckoned, waiting for her answer. Yellow stared at me from behind with warning eyes, looking very cautious about my actions. It was like she was begging for me not to screw up, but was also demanding for the same answer.

"Yellow, do you have your books right now?" I asked her, not taking my eyes off the teacher ahead.

"Huh?" Yellow asked, not expecting the sudden attention, but then realized what I was asking. "Of course I don't, I don't have a thing on me." She said.

I looked up at Ms. Roxanne. "I don't have anything, so why did you tell us to leave?" I asked her, eying her suspiciously. "Shouldn't you have first told us to get our things? I mean, that's what any other teacher would have said."

"_Oh, both of you should probably head back down to your dorms now."_

"Hm?" Ms. Roxanne responded, her eyes rolling back as she thought. She crossed her arms, looking around, and then back at me. "Oh, well, I guess that's my mistake."

"You wanted us out, quickly." I concluded.

"_It's getting late, hurry up."_

Ms. Roxanne put on a straight face, her eyebrows furrowing as I spoke. "Well you can go get your things now, I didn't see that your hands were empty, I had assumed you had already gotten what you were looking for." She said, getting a little annoyed, and taking a step forward.

"Why would you think that? We never made any sign that we did have it." I told her, remembering what had just happened. "In fact, we said just the opposite."

"_Well… Right! I've got to find them, I've still got work to do."_

Ms. Roxanne's expression darkened. "Why are you taking this so seriously? It's not like—"

"That's not all." I stopped her.

Ms. Roxanne froze, her gaze fixed on me, her red eyes nearly as intimidating as mine. Yellow seemed to be catching on, staring from me to Ms. Roxanne respectively whenever I spoke. She waited for me to continue, wanting to know exactly what was going on. She looked over at the frustrated Ms. Roxanne, and I spoke.

"You said you "expected" something like that battle to happen." I reminded her, and Yellow froze behind me.

"_Especially with both of you being such excellent battlers, I expected something like this to happen."_

"Why?" I asked, my eyes narrowing at her.

Ms. Roxanne stared at me for a moment, and then gave me a look as if the answer should have been obvious. "Didn't I say? Both of you are very good battlers, so why wouldn't it have? Whether the battle was organized or not." She told him with a smug face.

"But why did you think that?" I demanded, taking a warning step forward. "To everyone, Yellow introduced herself as "a healer" and "a communicator". Until then, she never even showed the slightest interest in battling, she didn't even battle in Warfare. From what I heard from Green, she was completely dependent on him."

_"What, no thanks?"_

_"Yea, thanks…"_

"She even succumbed easily to Blue when the play volunteers came up." I mentioned, remembering back even earlier.

_"*__Yes__.*" Blyue whispered to Yellow, blowing in her ear._

_"Y-YES!" Yellow screamed as she sat up, making the people around her flinch, including me, who was taken by surprise._

_"Great! Does anyone second that?" Ms. Roxanne asked, and Blue immediately raised her hand._

_"Ye~s!" Blue cheered._

Yellow sunk back behind me in embarrassment. Apparently she wasn't very proud of being mentioned in such a way. I apologized silently to her and moved on so I didn't break the momentum.

"Why were you expecting that to happen?" I asked Ms. Roxanne again, the suspicion rising and tension thickening.

Ms. Roxanne narrowed her eyes back at me, and I could see her tense up. "I'm part of the faculty, I know these things." She said, clutching her arms defensively.

"Even so, why would you even think something like this would happen? Yellow has practically been a pacifist for the past five years." I told her.

"Hey…! Wait, you're right…" Yellow admitted, looking down at the ground.

Ms. Roxanne opened her mouth to speak, but I stopped her once again, putting my hand up and taking a few more steps forward.

"Ms. Roxanne, I think you already know the real reason why we're here, and the reason you were down there, right where we needed to go at the exact moment we needed to go there, was because you were trying to stop us." I told her conclusively, ending my rebuttal.

Ms. Roxanne stood in silence, her face stone cold and serious as she glared directly at me. Yellow stared with wide eyes at the scene, still catching up to what had just happened. I relaxed my tense body, and brushed spiky bangs out of my eyes and met Ms. Roxanne's glare.

"End of story."

Ms. Roxanne scowled, and put her hands behind her back, her eyes irritated and her feet firmly planted on the carpeted floor. "Red, with all of that, you must be joking."

"You're not really thinking of still denying this, are you?" Yellow gaped at her, putting her foot down angrily and snapping at the teacher. It kind of caught me off-guard, especially since she had been silent in awe for this entire session.

"Don't get me wrong, Yellow." She told her student, and removed her hands from behind her.

And then we both flinched.

"Red, you said "end of story"." She told me, and lifted her hands, and closed her eyes peacefully for a few moments. She then opened them, and the air turned heavy.

"So you must be joking."

And then she threw both of the pokeballs in her hands.

"Pika, quick!" I commanded, and the golden pokemon shot from my shoulder and onto the battlefield zone.

"ChuChu, up and center!" Yellow called to her companion, who darted forward just as fast.

"Gravler, Cradily!" Roxanne shouted, and both the boulder pokemon, and the ancient pokemon released themselves from their pokeballs and onto the field, not wasting a second and lunging forward to the two smaller pokemon in front of them.

"This is only the beginning!"

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

"Fiooooonn…" I called out, pushing my way through the bushes in the forest just around the school. The skies were getting dark, and the sun had nearly set. It was getting hard to see, I had to really move quickly. I shivered slightly from the cold temperatures.

Where did she _go_? The thing really didn't have a reason to run away, I mean, it was born and raised in those apartments of ours. If it was running away anywhere it should have been back to there, not out of there.

I looked around the forest, I really didn't think I would be able to find Fionn in all of this. I clutched my blazer tighter around me and breathed puffs of air that showed visibly in front of me with every breath I exhaled. I grumbled, of all times, it had to be in the evening.

"Where did she run off to? I mean, Fionn's not even a month old and she's already running around like a sugar-high toddler that had just learned to walk." I said to myself, and walked deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Fiiiioooonnn…" I called out again, looking around everywhere I could, but still not seeing the white pokemon anywhere.

Oh Arceus, what if she was dead?

Oh my Mewtwo, Gold was going to kill me!

Hell, Crystal was going to kill me!

It's going to be a double murder!

Agh, why is this happening to me?

It's bad enough Sapphire confessed to my female persona, now both Gold and Crystal are going to _slaughter_ me for not taking care of their kid!

Wait, this was those two girls' fault, why am I freaking out?

...Oh, who am I kidding, I'm dead if I can't find her.

I really have to watch out for those two, I mean, Gold and Crys have a tendency to take things to the extreme.

Oh, Arceus, have they already had se… sex?

NOT IN MY APARTMENT, THEY HAVEN'T.

"WHAT THE HELL, GOLD!" I cried, and clutched onto my head at the thought, falling to my knees as I lamented in agony.

No way…

I quickly then realized my position, and looked down. "Wha… Aw, man." I groaned, and then stood up, brushing off my pants knees. "I should really be careful not to get this stuff dirty. Grass stains are nearly impossible to get out without the right detergent." I sighed, and checked the rest of my clothes.

I groaned, and looked around the forest one more time, getting fed up with just being here.

"You know what, she couldn't have gone this far, I'm out." I sighed, and then swerved around and started to head back to the entrance.

_SNAP_

I froze in place at the sound, my heart stopping. I slowly turned around, gluping down a breath. There couldn't have been any pokemon all the way out here, right? Wait, there could have, but I haven't seen any. I didn't have Zuzu on me… or the other mudkip I had borrowed.

My eyes darted around, keen and locking. I focused my hearing, taking a deep breath and waiting for the next sign of movement. And just calmed… my… mind…

"…_ere…"_

I spun on my heel, exactly 50 degrees to my left, and prepared myself. I peered past the trees, my vision growing sharper the more I focused. I could feel the vibrations in the ground, the sounds of every breeze that swept by, and saw every single twitch of the leaves. But I ignored the all for the one, unnatural piece of movement that had caught my senses.

There.

I returned to my normal state, blinking my eyes and rubbing them tenderly. With that, I began to walk forward to the source of my suspicions. I made sure to stay quiet, taking careful steps and watching every surrounding branch and thicket. My eyes darted around, until they landed on a couple of silhouettes in the distance. As I approached, they became clearer, and I began to tense. I began hearing voices, and pitched up my hearing.

"…think…not here…"

"Time…can't be…"

"But B… I have to find B!"

B?

"Chris, say something, this concerns you and Seae especially." A deeper, demanding tone growled.

"I know that, alright? Let's just get ourselves together." Said a calmer, more leader-like voice.

Wait…

"This is just damn dandy, after all of that shit, we've still got to put up with this crap." A girl's voice sounded.

"Alex, watch your mouth." The leader voice said.

"Not, nice, Allie." Said a playful voice.

"Shut up!" The girl's voice snapped.

What's going on…?

"Hey!" I called out, and stepped into the clearing that the voices came from, and my heart immediately froze.

I soon came face-to-face with a small group of what looked like to be a bunch of twenty-year-olds. They all stared at me with shocked eyes, like they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. I looked pretty awkward, and I suddenly felt _really_ underaged compared to these guys. I stared back at them, not knowing what to say next.

They all seemed to be in a messed-up circle. On my far left was a brown-haired girl with wide, deep blue eyes like the ocean. She blinked at me, obviously panicking about what to do, though they all seemed like they had been doing that for a while. Her brown hair was cut short, but not exactly neatly, like it had been hacked off rather than cut. She seemed friendly, just confused. She reminded me a lot of Blue.

Next to her was the person who seemed to be the origin of the leader-like voice, a slightly taller man with flat, jet black hair and calm red eyes. He didn't seem stoic, just laid back. His arms were crossed, and his feet spread and standing firmly on their ground. His lips were pursed, cautious as he assessed the situation.

In the middle, two people faced each other, a girl and a boy, both seemingly younger than the first two. The girl had her back to me, her short black hair, bunched together into two spiky pigtails and her golden eyes glaring at me. She bared her teeth defensively. She must have been the girl whose voice I had heard earlier, arguing with the others. She looked as if she was about to strangle the boy in front of her, who was only just at her height, and had dark brown raggedy hair. He was grinning nervously, but optimistically, as if he were trying to maintain an uplifting mood within the group. He looked at me apologetically, giving me a sheepish smile.

On the far left, a blonde girl with striking red eyes had been facing the two as if she were about to calm them down. Her expression was sweet, and she smiled at me reassuringly, as if she had just found a lost child, which I wasn't really sure how to react to. Her hair cascaded down her back in a flurry of wavy strands, neatly kept, unlike the rest of the group. I dubbed her my favorite among them.

Just past her was a boy with dark red hair, his eyes keen and sharp, like they were warning me. He made me feel slightly uncomfortable with the face he was making, the guy looked as if he were about to blow a casket. He must have been the angrier male voice I had heard earlier, which he indeed looked so. He grit his teeth, and broke his glare from me.

"And you are?" The black-haired boy asked.

I blinked, and then broke out of my thoughts. I then cleared my throat, and spoke. "I'm R—"

"AAAAAHHH!" The pigtails girl suddenly screamed, and turned from the boy she was about to attack and pointed at me with wide, horrified eyes.

"AAAAAHHH!" I screamed back, surprised at her sudden cry.

"OH MY FREAKING ARCEUS!" She cried.

"OH MY MEW!" I shouted.

"WHAT, WHAT IS GOING ON?" The brown haired girl tried to cut in.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" The pigtailed girl yelled at me.

"I'M SUPPOSED TO BE _WHAT_?" I shouted, my eyes widening at her claim.

"WHY IS EVERYBODY YELLING?" The brown haired boy cried at the pigtailed girl.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO TA— Oh, hey, he's that kid!" The redhead boy said in a lower volume, his eyes filled with recognition.

"What kid?" The black haired boy asked him, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"Can somebody PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on?" I demanded, my eyes scanning over the crowd as they all reverted their attention back to me. I suddenly felt really weird again, but soon caught the words to say. "Alright, _who_ are _you_ guys? That's what I want to know. And _why_ am I supposed to be dead?"

They all looked at each other, and soon, everyone's eyes fell on the black haired boy, who took a breath and stepped past everyone and towards me. He uncrossed his arms and fixed his lazy eyes on me.

"Alright, do you want to long version or the short version?" He asked me.

"Whichever version gets me the answers I want." I told him honestly, getting a little impatient and wanting to know what was going on.

"Reasonable." The man nodded, and pointed to himself. "Starting off with your first question. I'm Crimson, but some people just call me Chris. Back there is the team."

"I'm Seae!" The brown haired girl said with a wink and a peace sign, snickering mischievously.

"Alex!" The pigtailed girl said in a more commanding tone, crossing her arms triumphantly.

"Tell here!" The boy behind Alex greeted, waving a hand now that he was out of the eyes of the predators-like girl, who growled at him.

"Mercury." The redhead sad, and moved his bangs out of his yes, keeping a chilling scowl on his face as he looked away from my direction. "But just call me Merc."

"And I would be Lapis Lazuli." The polite blonde girl said with a curtsy. She smiled the sweetest smile I had ever seen, aside from Sapph's back when we were ten. "You may call me Lazuli or Lapis for short."

"And you are?" Crimson asked, looking down at me with keen eyes.

"…Ruby." I said, hesitating for a moment, not sure about how I should trust these guys.

"Sounds like a damn girl's name." Alex commented, scoffing and sticking her nose into the air.

"Oh, don't be like that, Alex, so does Alexandrite." Seae told the younger girl, draping an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, _shut up!_" Alex snapped and puffed out her cheeks.

"Yeah, right, right, I get that a lot, okay?" I grumbled, crossing my own arms defensively, and then turned back to Crimson. "So why am I supposed to be dead?"

"Don't ask me." Crimson told me, and shrugged. "Alex said it."

"I saw it! Kid was bleeding like no tomorrow! Little bastard of a salamence cut his freaking head open!" Alex cried, trying to escape from Seae's grip, which suddenly loosened as Seae's eyes widened at the shorter girl.

Wait.

Whoa, wait, what?

Did she just say what I think she said?

"What?" She asked.

"You saw _that_!" I cried in astonishment, even more horrified and confused than before.

"Ha! Ha, see? I'm _not_ lying!" Alex laughed, though that wasn't really what I was worried about.

"I was there too." Merc said, looking from Alex to me. "I didn't think you would have survived that."

"How do you guys know this is him?" Lapis asked, cocking her head sideways as she stared at me.

"The hat." The two said simultaneously, and then they glared at each other, making sparks fly.

"Are you guys going to explain what's going on or not?" I asked them, waving my hands so I could speak. "You're not really _helping_ here." I told them, grumbling slightly.

Crimson looked back at his team, and the darkening sky. He thought for a couple seconds, rubbing his chin and his eyes wandering around as he searched for his answer in his mind. He then looked down at me, and set his arms back into their normal, crossed position.

"I guess you should know. It's possible from these two's explanation that you're involved." He said, jerking his head back to the arguing duo in the background. The two of them huffed defensively, and wandered their eyes at anywhere by his direction. Crimson then turned back to me.

"So, let's make this quick, I'm going to give you the short version. We don't have a lot of time."

* * *

**Viridian Forest- Five years ago**

"_Ow! Ow! Ow!" _

_Tell lifted his head, shaking the leaves out of his hair, and looking around the scenery. "Whoa, this place looks empty! You would think a place like this would be bustling with people!" He said, sitting up. "But only pokemon."_

_The forest was bright, sun skimming through the trees and pokemon swarmed through the plants and grounds. It was like a pokemon paradise. Just pokemon, nature, and the beauty of the lake in the center. Tell gazed in wonder, his bright, brownish-red eyes glimmered in delight. _

_Crimson sat up from behind him, having had landed in a juniper bush near the water's edge. "Yeah, that kind of makes it easy to guess what time period we've landed in." He told his companion, rolling out of the bush and brushing himself off._

"_What? Why?" Tell asked him, standing up and shifting the backpack on his shoulders off of him and checking the contents, pulling various items out to check for damage and then returning them to check another._

"_Because this is the Viridian Forest, I used to live around these parts. I was just here before I was "accepted" into the school. There was an incident." Crimson told Tell, who blinked at him in wonder._

"_Really? Whoa! But why is it easy to tell what time we're in? I mean, it's been really spontaneous this entire time…" Tell said, pulling out a small container of pokemon feed and checking the lid, only to see that it didn't open, and pulled on it harder._

"_Because it's empty, there's nobody here." Crimson told Tell, crossing his arms like he always did when he thought and looked around. "There was a certain time where that happened."_

" _Oh, really? When was—"_

POP

"_Oh, whoops." Tell said, and looked down at the spilled contents of the pokemon feed that had been dumped on the ground._

"_I thought I told you to be careful with that." Crimson told his friend, giving him a glare and grit his teeth._

"_I'm sorry! It wouldn't open!" Tell apologized and bent down to start picking up the feed on the ground._

"_Bro, stop!" _

_Crimson's ears perked, and he jerked around, only to see the bustling figures in the distance getting closer to them. He gasped, and then grabbed Tell by the collar and dragged him into the bushes. "Get down!" He whispered to his friend, and covered his mouth._

"_Rai, thunderbolt!" A familiar voice commanded, and a small body flew through the trees. _

_It was a girl, no older than twelve, covered in leaves and old, tattered clothing, her blonde hair hacked off short, and her skin matted with dirt. She looked as if she were about to attack back, preparing her fists and her Pikachu sparking. The girl opened her mouth to command, but something caught her eye in the pathway of the raichu's attack._

_Rattata._

_Feeding off of the spilled feed._

_Crimson stopped, his eyes widening at the sight, and Tell scratched the back of his head. _

"_Oh, whoops." He said, and looked away innocently._

"_NO!" The girl cried, and leapt forward, leaving her Pikachu behind in a state of shock and shoving the herd away, only to be hit by the massive thunderbolt and get knocked into the lakewaters behind her, disappearing beneath the surface._

_Crimson stared, his usually calm eyes horrified in realization on what had just happened. Tell laughed nervously, trying not to look responsible for what had just happened._

"…That_ was _YOU_?" Crimson cried, turning to Tell with angered eyes._

"_It was an accident, I swear!" Tell defended, trying to keep Crimson calm with a nervous grin._

"_You IDIOT! That's what…"_

"_Red, stop!" _

_Tell and Crimson looked up from their dispute, and turned back to the scene that had just happened. A younger boy, only slightly older than the girl who had fallen victim to the attack, was taking off his jacket, and an older boy who looked scarcely similar to him grabbed his shoulder._

"_I hit her, I'll get her!" The older boy said._

"_Hey, Chris, it's you." Tell said, pointing to him._

"_Yeah, I know." Crimson growled at Tell, still very angry at him for his actions._

"_No, I'm going in after her!" The boy said, and jerked away from his older brother, and before he could even react, dove into the lake._

"…_Dammit, Red…" The older boy said, running a hand through his hair, and pacing around the field, wondering what to do._

"_Who was the kid?" Tell asked, looking over at Crimson._

"_My little brother, Red." Crimson said, keeping his eyes on a certain spot in the lake._

"_Oh, him! Did he just jump into a pokemon-infested lake?" Tell asked his time-travelling companion, turning back to the lake._

"_Yes." Crimson responded. "And _now_ I know it's your fault."_

"_Oh." Tell said._

_SPLASH_

_Red resurfaced, gasping for air with the arm of a girl draped around his neck. A younger Crimson ran to the lake edge, and helped the unconscious girl out of the lake, setting her down in the grass and then pulling up his exhausted younger brother up. Red gasped for air, on his hands and knees on the ground, and looked up to the girl._

"_Is… she alright…?"_

_The younger Crimson turned to the girl, and pressed his fingers on her neck, checking her vitals. "…Yeah, right now. We've got to get the water out of her lungs." _

"_Move." Red said, regaining his breath and moving forward next to the girl. _

"_Red, you're already out of breath, you—"_

"_No, I've got this, I'll do it." He said, his red eyes glaring up at his brother, and then down at the girl._

_Tell blinked, staring at the scene. "Wow, kid's got guts."_

"_I'm almost completely sure at this point that he likes her, he doesn't want me do what he's about to do." Crimson narrated, pointing to his younger self, who watched his younger brother in front of him._

"_Who's the girlie?" Tell asked, looking at the blonde haired girl._

"_Beast of the Viridian Forest, kept everyone out for years. I came in to challenge her. I'm pretty sure her real name is Amarillio de Bosque Verde." Crimson said, not taking his eyes off of the three in front of him._

"_Long name, she should get a nickname." Tell said, still watching as well._

"_Yeah." Crimson nodded._

"_What's your brother doing? Is he… Oh." _

"_Yeah, "Oh"."_

"_Whoops."_

"_Yeah, "Whoops"."_

* * *

**Re'Naka Middle School- Three years ago**

_Seae looked around the streets, her back pressed against the brick wall that faced the school gates, a pavement road separating them from the sidewalk the students walked along as they all exited the school building. Seae took a breath of fresh air, putting her hands on her hips and puffing out her chest._

"_Ah, school, a breeding ground for romance! I can't believe B and I never went here, such a shame. But that's the sacrifice of such a great job!" Seae laughed, stepping away from the wall and to the edge of the sidewalk that faced the road. _

"_But we just escaped a school, remember? With the shrine and the lights and…"_

"_That wasn't _school_ that was a _jail_." Seae interrupted her companion, turning to her._

_Lapis smiled a reassuring smile. "Well, we're out now. What time do you think we're in?" She asked, looking up at the school._

"_Hm…" Seae thought, tapping her chin as she thought. "Definitely not too far from our own time, that's for sure. I think I could find a school like this when I was thirteen."_

"_Well, we should do what we can to get to the next timeframe and try and get back to our own time." Lapis said, beginning down the streets._

"_Not so fast." Seae stopped the girl, stepping in her path, making the Lapis stop._

"_Hm?" Lapis said, tilting her head in confusion._

_Seae snickered. "Like I said, school's a breeding ground for romance. Let me take this time to teach you what exactly is going on." _

_Seae spun around to the school gate, and pointed to a small group of students in winter uniforms clustered in the front. "There, you see that boy in the center? The one with the sloppy hair and the golden eyes. He looks like he's smart, look at his book case, it's organized and packed. He's the center of attention in the crowd, and knows his way with people. He really knows how to get a crowd going." Seae said._

"_Whoaa… You noticed all of that just by looking at him?" Lapis said, her mouth open in wonder, and clapping. "Your talent is so cool!"_

_Seae took in a proud breath. "Hehe… That's just be beginning." She turned back to the group in front of the gates. "Now look carefully, they're leaving." She said, and like that, the group set out forward down the sidewalk and away from the school. _

"_Hm…?" Lapis said, her eyes following the group, but Seae snapped her fingers, grabbing her attention and pointed back at the now-empty gates. _

"_Look _closely_." She said with a grin, turning Lapis' head to a certain spot in the gates._

_Lapis peered closely, and soon enough, she saw it. A girl with a small ponytail poked her head from behind where she was hiding behind the school gates, and looked down the sidewalk. She soon saw the disappearing figures heading down the road, away from her, and she looked down. She turned around and pressed her back against the wall of the gate, sighing and leaning down to pick up her book case._

"_Whoa there!" _

"_AAHH!" The girl cried, dropping her things and looking up at the girl that had just popped out at her. _

"_Hehe… I think I see a lovesick girl!" Seae chuckled, and looked down at the middle schooler. _

"_WHAT?" The girl gaped, her face turning a bright shade of red and her eyes widening._

"_Oooh, so she's in love with the golden-eyed boy!" Lapis said, walking up to the two after had just crossing the street._

"_H-How…" The girl stuttered, but Seae held up a hand._

"_Don't lie." Seae told her, and leaned in forward. "I know love when I see it. Is little missy here too shy to admit her feelings?" She asked, poking at the girl, and getting up into her space._

"_I'm not in love with that Intelligent Flirt!" The girl denied instantly, backing away from Seae's face._

_Seae nudged Lapis in the arm and beckoned her closer, and then pointed to the girl and whispered, "Tsun."_

"_I AM NOT!" She denied, obviously hearing Seae's comment._

"_You were watching him… So, what's his real name?" Seae asked, still pressing the girl further. _

_The girl backed up to the wall behind her, sinking down further as Seae looked down upon her. She shivered, unable to take Seae's demanding, piercing blue glare any longer. She hid her face in her knees to cover her blushing face, and stuttered. "G-Gold Kai…"_

"_Excellent!" Seae laughed, straightening up and laughing, Lapis clapping beside her. _

"_Oh, what a cutie!" Lapis said, bending down to the girl's height. "You know what would be a good name for a child? Tidali." She told the girl with wink and a giggle._

"_W-What? Alright, too far! I'm not—"_

"_L,up, up." Seae beckoned her companion, who then stood up. "Too fast. Let's start with the basics." Seae turned over to the girl, and grinned. "So, what's YOUR name?"_

"…_Crystal. Crystal Miyuhara." The girl said, playing with her black bangs._

"_Crystal… Crystal Kai?" Seae suggested._

"_Noooo! Stop that!" Crystal said, shooting back up to her feet._

"_I thought you said not to go too far." Lapis said with the tilt of her head._

"_No, you were babies, I was marriage. You were farther than me." Seae then thought for a moment. "Unless…"_

"_No. No no nooo! Don't! I know what you're going to say!" Crystal said quickly, putting her hands up in an "X" shape. She then dropped them, clutching her hands into fists. "What do you two want?"_

"_Oh, we're just going to help you out here!" Seae said happily. _

"_You like the boy, right?" Lapis said with a giggle._

"…" _Crystal relaxed a bit, and looked away, pouting slightly. "…maybe…"_

"_Great!" Seae cheered. "Now let's start with what you're good at!"_

"…_Um…" Crystal thought._

"_He's smart, right?" Lapis said._

"_Yeah… He's at the top of our class." Crystal said, nodding at the question._

"_What about you?" Lapis asked, getting a little excited._

"…" _Crystal was silent._

"…_I take that as a no." Seae concluded, sighing. "What about athletics?"_

"…" _Crystal looked up at Seae as if she was stupid._

"_No again. What _are_ you good at?" Seae asked her again, getting a little desperate. "Drawing? Music? Pokemon?"_

"…" _Crystal paused for a moment. "…I don't know…" _

"_Oh, come on, there has to be something. Everyone has a talent." Lapis said, smiling at her reassuringly, and patting Crystal on the head. _

_Crystal looked up at her, and then looked down, thinking even harder. "…I'm not too bad at cooking…" Crystal finally said._

"_PERFECT!" Seae shouted, and threw her hands up in the air triumphantly. She grinned. "Now we've got a winner!" Seae chuckled. "Guys love food, it's the only way to man's heart!"_

_Crystal lamented on her statement for a moment. "…So…I should… make him something?" _

"_Très __Bien!" Seae said, and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Make him lunch tomorrow."_

"_But…" Crystal began._

"_Don't worry. He's going to forget it." Seae told her reassuringly, and then pushed her away from the wall. "Now go along and make the best lunch you can."_

"_Is it going to work?" Crystal asked, giving Seae one last unsure look as she picked up her book case._

"_Trust me. Next thing you know he'll be proposing to you with the best damn cake he can make." Seae told her, and gave her a thumbs up, waving her along. "Now hurry up, good work takes time."_

_Crystal looked at her, but soon spun around and ran off down the opposite direction, disappearing down the road from the two girls. Seae give a breath of triumph, and pumped her fist. _

"_And another ship is formed." Seae said with a grin. "Good work, L."_

_Lapis smiled, but then thought about something. "Hey, SeSe."_

"_Hm? What?" Seae asked her friend._

"_How is Gold going to forget his lunch tomorrow?" Lapis asked her, still confused on Seae's statement._

_Seae grinned, and then gave her an "OK" sign. "Lapis, you should know already. We have all the time in the world. Now let's move, we have to find out where this kid lives and steal his lunch tomorrow morning."_

* * *

**Streets of Rustboro City- Nighttime- Five Years Ago**

"_Have I already told you how much I hate your guts?" Alex asked her companion._

"_Yes. Have I told you?" Merc asked her._

"_Yep." Alex nodded._

_The two growled at each other, and sparks flew. The streets were dark, especially in the alley ways. Alex and Merc stood under the light of the street lamp, looking around the small city of Rustboro._

"_I can't believe we're paired up." Alex said._

"_You're the worst." Merc told her, leaning back on the lamppost._

"_You disgust me." Alex told Merc._

_Gold eyes glared at green, and the two jerked they gazes away from each other, crossing their arms. There were only a few souls out at night, including theirs, that wandered the streets. Other than that, the city was empty, people lodged up in their apartments or in other shelters._

"_What do we do now? We have to move." Merc said._

"_Damn straight." Alex said, moving away from the lamppost and looking out into the streets. "Come on, let's move." She told her unfortunate companion, and began down the street._

"_Wait up, where are you going?" Merc asked her, not moving from his place. _

_Alex swerved back to him. "To go find a place that might help us!"_

"_How do you know that's the right way?" Merc said, and pointed down the opposite direction of the sidewalk. "Maybe it's down there."_

"_How do you know, you're a breeder!" Alex countered, stepping back towards the boy._

"_So what if I am? It's not like your talent is of any use!" Merc snapped back, waving his arms for emphasis._

"_Being a trainer is much better than being a breeder!" Alex told him, taking another step forward._

"_Are you insulting my talent?"_

"_So what if I am! You were insulting mine, ya bastard!"_

"_Oh, like I don't have the right to set forward a rude little vulgar girl like you!" _

"_I've been this way all my life!"_

"_That explains a lot!"_

"_Come on! We're moving _this way_!" Alex finally said, and swerved around quickly, only to smack head-on to a large, bulky man in black, making both of them topple over and a jar fly through the air, only to shatter onto the pavement in front of Merc._

_Merc sighed. "Smooth."_

"_The meds!" The bulky man's tawny companion cried._

"_Meds?" Merc said, stepping forward._

_CRUNCH_

_Merc looked down, only to see that he had crushed a pile of white pills under his feet in the mess of glass and medication._

"_AAAAH!" The tawny man cried._

"_Oh, whoops." Merc said, and moved back "I—"_

_CRUNCH_

"_Oh, damn, that was an accident." Merc said, looking down at his mess._

"_Smooth." Alex deadpanned the boy, grumbling as she picked herself up and dusted herself off._

"_That was the only jar, Joey." The bulky man said as he stood up._

"_What do we do now? Those were issued specifically for these missions!" The tawny man named Joey said._

"_They're only a couple of ten year olds, I'm sure the Pokemon Center in this town has some good sleeping pills." The bulky man said._

"_But they're not as strong as these ones!" Joey yelled at his partner._

"_Relax, like I said, they're just a couple of ten year olds. Now let's get the van and try not to look conspicuous." The bulky man told him, and ran back down the sidewalk in the opposite direction. _

_Joey growled, and then ran after him. "Ben, this is getting harder than they said it would be!" _

_Soon, Merc and Alex were alone on the sidewalk once again._

_The two looked at each other, and down at the broken jar of pills that Merc was standing on. A couple of moments later, a black van went zooming past them, making their hair fly from the wind born from the speed. Merc and Alex slowly turned in the direction the van had departed down, and watched as it made a sharp turn down the road ahead._

"…" _Both were equally silent, blinking where they stood._

"…_Do you think something important just happened?" Alex asked Merc._

_Merc shrugged. "Nah, probably nothing, now come on, let's go find where to get to the next time frame."_

"_This way!" Alex told him._

"_Come ON Alex!" Merc snapped at the girl._

"_I'm telling you that it's this way!_

**-o-**

_**Later…**_

_CRASH_

_Merc popped his head out of the bushes, spitting out the dead leaves that he had landed on. Alex rolled from where she had landed on the forest floor, and sat up, cracking her twisted back. She then groaned, slouching over in defeat._

"_Fine, it WAS that way." She growled at Merc, not even bothering to turn around to him._

"_Told you." He told her, sitting up out of the bushes._

"_Shut up, ya bastard." She growled, and then turned. "Hey, what's that?" She asked, her eyes locking onto something in the distance._

"_What's what?" Merc asked, looking down at what Alex was pointing at._

"_The tree, right over there. You know what I'm talking about! This gigantic building that looks like some freakish jailhouse!"_

_Ignoring Alex's sarcasm, Merc turned to see the cement wall that stood only a few yards from where they were from they had landed. The top of the wall was lined with barb wire, like Alex had said, made it look like a jailhouse._

"_Huh, where do you think we a—"_

_BOOM_

"_AAAAHHH!" Alex screamed, covering herself from the explosion that had just erupted a few meters away from their position. Merc leapt away, diving behind the bushes and away from the explosion of rubble._

_Once the scene had calmed, Alex and Merc looked up from their hiding places, and turned to the clearing dust a that began to set from the explosion._

"_What the hell was tha—OH MY ARCEUS!" Alex screamed again, pointing through the dust cloud._

"_Oh, could you be quieter, you're going to— HOLY MEWTWO!" Merc cried, and saw what she was pointing at._

_In the midst of the explosion, a little girl with matted brown hair and striking blue eyes was dragging a bloody young boy with a white hat. She panted and coughed, but continued to move on as she dragged him along. _

"_Have to get Ruby out…" She panted. "Have to save Ruby…" She said, and gave another jerk, pulling him further a little more._

_Soon, another figured appeared, one much larger and towering over the children. A salamence, growling at the two, it's claws covered in blood. He roared, swinging it's head around with its long, slick neck._

"_THE BOY IS DEAD!" Alex cried._

"_OH, MEW, HE'S DEAD!" Merc screamed, and jumped to his feet._

"_OH MY ARCEUS!" _

"_OH DEAR ARCEUS!"_

"_AAAAHHH!"_

"_AAAAHHH!"_

_Before another word could be said, a flash of light beamed, and soon, the two were gone from the scene._

* * *

"And that's what happened." Alex finished telling her story, ending the chain of storytellers.

…

…

…

"_WHAT?_" I cried.

* * *

AHAHAHAH

IT'S DONE.

OVER 15,000 WORDS.

TAKE A LOOK AT THAT, PEOPLE, I DID IT. YOU DIDN'T THINK I COULD DO IT, BUT I DID IT.

Well, take a look at that plot roll, not only is this the longest, but this is definitely the most eventful chapter in my history of being a writer.

HA!

IN YOUR FACES!

Alright, announcement and author notes time. No, I am not dead. I AM getting this fic done whether it is the last thing I do. Because I can SEE the ending, and is only a few chapters away. SOON. You guys are going to see so many plot twists and mind screw, if you didn't have that much in this chapter. Let me give you a small summary of what happened in the first part. After stealing the Queen's Pearl from its original resting area, Iris has the Curse of the Pitch Black Pokemon (Darkrai), who stole her adoptive father's (Drayden's) soul and froze her body into its state, making her immortal. Her purpose for the school is to free her from the curse, with methods still unknown to the crew, just that they know that they are playing their part… just like three other groups before them. Before them (the Delta group), was the Gamma group, consisting of Seae, Crimson, and their friends.

Just ask if you have any questions.

Now for some **FAQ**.

"Where's Emerald?"

Alright, here's the story guys. I had plans for Emerald, I really did. But suddenly, the story took a direction where I couldn't even put him in anymore. I'm sorry for anyone who was expecting him, but I can't put him in anymore. The plot's getting in the way. But you WILL be seeing the rest of the other characters that already HAVE appeared in this arc, and they'll all have their own special purpose.

"How are you going to end this story in just a few chapters?"

Watch me.

"I'm sorry for such a long review"

Are.

You.

Freaking.

KIDDING.

Me?

Why would you even SAY something like that?

Not a question, but I get kind of upset when you guys say something along these lines. Because you know what? The longer the review, the MORE I ADORE you guys. I LOVE long reviews. And when I see a review that extends OFF OF THE PAGE (like **Glaciezxstar** did for chapters 18 and 19, which is like her commentary throughout the entire chapter), I seriously ADORE YOU LIKE CRAZY. So DON'T APOLOGIZE FOR LONG REVIEWS. Because if there's a number one thing I love in reviews, it's THOSE. So MAKE YOUR REVIEWS AS LONG AS HELL. They make me REALLY, REALLY happy. More than you can imagine.

That's all I can remember for right now.

Anyways, thanks for putting up with me for all of this time on my little "break" guys. I'm REALLY sorry about that, and I lamented whether to split this chapter into two and just give you half of it, or combine them and give you one giant surprise chapter, and I decided on this. So here's your super long chapter, guys! Thanks for sticking around with me for this entire time! I just wanted to say that.

So, review question for the chapter! **Name your three favorite characters in order**. In Amotodan, of course. How they're presented in the story, their personality, their background story, ect. It can be canon or OC, it doesn't matter. **Bonus if you tell why**.

So, come to the good reviewer's side, we have no zubats. Where are they? In the flamer's side.

May all your days be zubat-free.

-Starri


	25. Chapter 22: Ace Detective!

NANANANANNANANA

BATMAN

DISCLAIMERS

*punches self*

* * *

**A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day  
oOoOo  
Chapter 22: Ace Detective!**

* * *

**October 30th**

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

"Ugh…"

My heavy eyelids struggled to open, and I lifted a weak hand to rub one. Agh… my head felt like a ton of bricks on my neck. As I began to wake up, my strength slowly returned, but I still felt as if I had just run head-on with a milktank. My back was pressed against a flat, wooden surface, and my legs had creases from being pressed onto the carpet for so long in their crossed position. The room was dark, and there wasn't any windows to even show a glint of light. I groaned again, and swung my hand up to find something to help me up, feeling up against the wooden surface behind me. I eventually found the top of it and used it to pull myself up, my legs stretching themselves out as if they hadn't in years. I exhaled, and felt awake again.

"Hrm… What happened…" I said outloud, pressing my hand against my forehead as I struggled to recall the events that had happened before.

"Oh! Crys, you're awake!"

My head shot up, my eyes shifting around the room, trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Gold?"

"Here."

"Wher—OH MY ARCEUS!"

_WHOMP_

"AGH! Ow…"

"Ah, sorry… My bad."

"All I did was touch your neck… Ow, you kneed my ribcage…"

"It felt weird! Your hands are cold!"

"Not my fault."

I sighed, and found and took Gold's hand, helping him back up. I could just barely see him now, my eyes adjusting. "What happened?" I asked him, letting him go and allowing himself to regain composure from my act of defense. He should be happy, his wife knows how to defend herself from weirdoes. Well, we just got thrown into a dark room against our will and we don't even know what the hell is going on, but still.

"You don't remember?" Gold's voice rung out. "That mistress kid, Iris, like, stripped or something and then knocked us out with stale cake."

_SMACK_

"OW! But it's true!"

Seriously?

That's when it all came flooding back.

_"Predecessors…?"_

"_You three have already played your parts, and now the rest of the team is going to play theirs."_

_"As the Delta team."_

"This_is the reason you all are here._This_is the reason for everything."_

_"I'm fifteen years old."_

_"And I have been for the last twenty-five years."_

_"Wait, so you're…immortal?"_

_"That's right."_

"_Karen, let's make out."_

Wait, that last part wasn't right…

"Did you have multiple flashback cutscenes?" Gold's voice called out to me, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?"

"Did you remember?"

"…Uh, yeah." I said, and nodded, but then remembered that he couldn't even see me. "We've really got to get out of here. Like right now. At this instant."

"Yeah, I figured, but it's kind of hard to see in here" Gold said, and I heard a rustling from my left. "I found you, this desk, a shelf, and a coffee table in the middle of this room that banged up my shin but no door." He explained, a slight groan on the edge of his voice.

"That's it?" I asked, a little surprised at such a small find.

"I've only been awake for like, three minutes, Crys." He told me.

"Oh." I said, and looked around, still barely able to see anything. I inched across the floor, sliding to my right slightly and waving my hands to find whatever they could touch. As I did, my hand eventually hit a rough, flat surface, and accomplishment swelled within me. "Alight, found a wall." I told Gold.

"Really? Sweet! Oh, yeah, Crys! I had this really weird dream while I was asleep!"

"You too?" I said, blinking. I had a weird dream too, something about days and nights and various tales, but I couldn't really remember it, I think it had to do something with fiction and the internet.

"Yeah, it was about me, and you, and Blue and Red and Yellow and… you know what a bunch of our friends were there. Then we took this test, and Blaine was being really freaky, and then everybody stripped and started hugging each other and—"

_SMACK_

"OW! What did you throw at me?"

"Oh, good, I hit you. That was my shoe. I didn't think I could since it was so dark."

"It's not like I do this stuff on purpose!"

"Your mind."

"…Oh. But you know, you don't have to move so carefully. Just walk."

"Says the guy who cracked his shin on a coffee table."

"…We're in a hurry, okay? You were moving really slowly." He said, and I pouted. "Besides," He stared again, and I heard footsteps from his direction. "At least I know where it is now."

"Yes, because that is the absolute best way to find things." I said, and felt my way across the wall, patting wherever I could to find a switch or door. "I swear, I'm not letting you raise our kids."

"What?" He said, stopping.

"What?" I said quickly.

"Did you just say that you wouldn't—"

_CRASH_

"OH, ARCEUS OW OMPH!"

"OW! FREAK!"

"RMPH!"

"AAAAHHH!"

"Wha—ORMPH!

I stopped, and swerved around. My hand had reached out across the wall, keeping hold of a small switch that I had felt on the wall. "Gold?" I called to him, and flipped it on.

Soon, light broke through the room. I winced at the sudden burst of light, rubbing my eyes as I heard the pained groans of my husband from across the room. It was the first time I had gotten a good look at the room. Of course, no windows, no telling _what _time it was or how long we had been out. It looked like a small office, like… an actual, _normal_ office. There was a couch that faced a desk set at the back of the room, facing away from the door, and a coffee table that sat in between them. There was a bookshelf on the wall to the right of the door, and a glass cabinet filled with binders and other files on the left side, which I was on. A small vase of flowers sat on the coffee table, and the entire room looked like the cleaning lady had passed by two minutes ago. But if that really did happen, I would have smacked myself for not waking up earlier.

I blinked my eyes open, and looked over at where I could hear him, on the other side of a couch and coffee table. I walked over, and saw him on the floor, holding his stomach in pain.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, rubbing one of my eyes.

"Aaagh… I tripped." He told me, and rolled over onto his side.

"Then why are you holding your stomach?" I asked him, walking around the coffee table and kneeling down next to him.

"Because I got kicked in the stomach." He groaned, rolling over again onto his back.

"I kneed you, and I apologized for that, and I thought you got over that." I told him.

"No, not that, you kick harder." He said, and began to sit up, grunting as he pushed himself off the floor. "I think whatever I tripped over was—"

And then he stopped, staring.

"Gold?" I called to him, but he wouldn't listen. I followed his gaze to whatever he was looking at, curious about what was making him so—

…

…

…Dear Mewtwo

"Ow…"

At Gold's feet was a girl, sprawled out on her stomach, dressed in a red winter coat and boots. She looked up at us, blinking her brown eyes. At the sight of us, she flinched, and shot upright, shoving herself off the floor. Her light brown hair was tousled, her pigtails messy and her bangs falling out of her poufy white hat. She gave off a confused, nervous smile, unsure what to do.

"…Uh… Hi guys?" She greeted, her wide eyes locked on us.

"…Lyra?" I recognized, standing up and looking down at the underclassman.

"What's going on?" Lyra immediately asked, looking around the room, unable to move from her spot from shock.

"…What are you doing here?" Gold asked her, and then flinched. "Wait, did _you _kick me in the stomach?" He accused, pointing at the stalker girl.

"_Whaaat_?" She cried, putting her hands up in defense and waving them. "I didn't kick anyone! I just woke up to you stepping all over me on the floor!" She said, giving Gold a glare.

"Gold." I said, looking over at him with a disapproving look.

"It was _dark_!" He clarified, and kicked himself too his feet, dusting himself off and scanning the room cautiously. "If it wasn't you then who kicked me?"

"Ugh… shut up…"

Suddenly, there was a rustling on the couch Lyra had been sprawled out next to, facing back from us. Two hands stretched out into view from the couch, as if someone was laying on their back on it, just waking up. My suspicion piking, I walked over to it. Lyra began to push herself off the floor and stepping up to her feet, when a foot shot out from the side of the couch, smacking itself into her face.

"ACK!" Lyra cried, plummeting back down hard onto the floor.

"Huh, what was that?"

I jumped back when the body on the couch sat up, and let out small squeak of surprise, bumping into Gold behind me. With a mess of redhaired behead and lazy silver eyes, the boy on the couch struggled to sit up as he had kicked his legs off the side of the couch. He groaned, positioning himself and swinging his legs from off the armrest, only to hit a rising Lyra in the face again.

"OW!" She cried in pain, and hit the floor again.

"Huh?" The boy flinched, and looked over to the floor next to the couch, and stared down at Lyra.

"You kicked a girl in the face twice, Silver." Gold told him.

"Shut up, Gold. Dear Arceus, Ly, you alright?" Silver asked the girl, standing up from the couch, and offering out a hand to help the girl up.

Lyra stared at him, one of her hands propping herself up and the other clutching the developing bruise on her face. I could tell from the rise of her chest that she was losing breath at the sight, and Silver gave her a growing impatient expression. Lyra scooted back a bit, and then looked up at him again, meeting his eyes. Silver looked down at her suspiciously, and then began to stand up straight, withdrawing his helping hand.

"Do you like being on the floor or something because I—"

"_NO_!" Lyra burst out, and shot up from the floor, snatching Silver's hand. Silver flinched in surprise, and stumbled back at her sudden action.

"Wha…" He began, but was cut off.

"Don't, I want…" Lyra started, trailing off. She froze in position, leaning forward and her eyes widening once again. Her gaze trailed down her hand, clutching Silver's firmly. Silver looked at her funny, blinking a couple times in confusion. Lyra stood there frozen for a few moments, but slowly, blood rushed to her face, and her body began to tremble.

"H-H-Hyyyynn_n_…" She squeaked, topping off the sound with a high-pitched yip. She shivered, staring at Silver with a red face and wild eyes. She began to waver, and slowly began to lose consciousness as she fell forward.

"Whoa!" Silver cried, and caught her arm, keeping her from falling to the ground once more.

Gold and I looked at him, staring at him as he dragged the unconscious girl to the couch, grunting as he lifted her up and flopped her limp body onto the plush cushions. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He looked over at us, narrowing his silver eyes and crossing his arms.

"What?" He asked, questioning the looks we were giving him.

Gold said nothing, he just whistled and began to back up from Silver and I, placing his hands behind his head and wandering off elsewhere across the room. I stared back at Silver, and lifted a cautious hard, pointing at him.

"…You talk?" I was all that came out of my mouth.

That's when Gold screeched in laughter.

He held his stomach with one arm and a countertop with the other, falling to one knee as he laughed his lungs out. Silver trembled in frustration, gritting his teeth and gripping his fists. My eyes shifted from the two in confusion. Was my question _that_ funny to him? Silver glared daggers at Gold, who started to cry from laughing so hard. He picked himself up, wheezing from his loss of breath. Silver facepalmed, clutching his face with aggravation.

"I… _hehe_ was…" Gold snicked again, and then straighted up slightly. "I… I was waiting for that. Oh my _arceus_, Crys, you just made being locked up in a real-life escape game all worthwhile."

"I freaking hate you, Gold." Silver said, not even looking up.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking back and forth at both of them.

"Crys, hon, you're like the _thousandth_ person at this school to say that." Gold said, still letting out snippets of laughter between his breaths.

"Did you just call me "hon"?" I asked, straying away from the question a moment until Silver stepped in and set us back on track again.

"Why are you guys _always_ so surprised when I talk like this? I'm not a freaking mute! I speak! It was my suggestion that put you guys through hell during the school festival!" Silver snapped at us, stepping forward between us with a _very_ irritated expression overtaking his face.

I stopped, remembering when this guy first popped up between Gold and I during the third year's debate on what to do for the festival.

And that's when I realized.

You're sitting in class…

There is a very important decision to make and you're surrounded by idiots…

Out of the corner of my eye, you spot him…

"Silver Armel…" I say under my breath, tapping my chin in realization.

"Oh my mewtwo, Crys." Gold says from across the room, staring at me, looking as if he was about to burst into hysterics again.

"Seriously?" Silver says, staring at me as if I had just said that Ruby was actually a girl with high school drama problems that seemed to come straight out of a manga.

…Wait, that was bad metaphor…

"Did… Did I say that out loud?" I asked blinking at their reactions.

"Thou hast spoken the true words."

"AAAH! What was that!" I cried, and our eyes shot over to the couch, where a familiar face peered over at us.

"Oh, Ly's up already?" Gold asked, walking back over at the reappearance of everyone's favorite creeping photographer.

Lyra sprung up onto the couch, and leapt onto the top of its light blue leather back, making it tip backward, and soon fall over onto it's back. Lyra jumped up, avoiding falling down with the couch as it fell backwards. She then landed, and pointed upwards victoriously, her other hand propped up on her hip and a proud grin plastered on her face as she planted both feet firmly on the collapsed couch. Her pride seemed to glow.

"My time of unconsciousness has decreased." She stated, and then struck a cool, confident pose, holding her chin with one hand and propping her elbow up with the other. "I have improved."

"What." Silver said flatly in confusion, staring at the girl. Gold clapped, an approving grin on his face.

"What was that?" I asked her straightforwardly.

"_I_, " She began, and then pointed at me with a wink, her other hand posed proudly on her hip. "Have a problem."

"…" I stood in silence, staring at the girl. Slowly, Silver and I turned to each other, blinking at each other for a couple moments, and then turned back to the girl.

"So, friends!" Lyra said with a clap, and stepped off the fallen couch. As she walked off of it, a loud _CRACK _was heard, and everybody turned to the couch. Soon, more _CRACK_s sounded, and the one of the wooden beams supporting the couch broke, followed by two more, and before we knew it, the entire couch was a mess of broken wooden spokes and ripped leather in a shape that was just barely recognizable as a couch.

I stared for a couple seconds, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. Then my arms flung out in front of me, animating my frustration. "_How_ does that even _happen_?" I cried, staring at the couch.

"I feel really sorry for the guy who makes all of the couches for this school." Gold said.

Lyra and Silver stared at the couch she has just stepped off of, and Silver turned to Lyra with a horrified expression in his eyes. Lyra looked at him, and then at us, and then back at him. She coughed, and then weakly attempted to kick the couch away, with no avail.

"…So _FRIENDS_!" She began again, and turned to Gold and I once again. "What's going on?"

There was a long pause. With everything that had just happened over the course of ten minutes, not a lot of people were really in the right mindset to be explaining things.

"Well…" Gold began, gaining everyone's attention. He waved his hands around the room, and then looked back at Lyra. "We're trapped in a room."

"Outstanding, dear companion!" Lyra cheered, and Gold bowed. Silver facepalmed, and I gave Gold one of my looks, about to say something until Lyra spoke up again. "Why?"

"Why what?" I said instead of nagging Gold.

"Why are we trapped in a room?" She clarified, her adventurous smile not leaving her face despite the fact that none of what we were talking about was good in any way, shape, or form.

…Oh, yeah… That's a long story.

"…Well…" Gold began again slowly. "Crys, Blue, and I went to Karen's office because Blue was called to her office and she wanted us to come with her. Then this _crazy_ principal chick named Iris told us about this _crazy_ story about Darkrai and how she's immortal and stuff. Then we fainted unconscious after she told us how we were part of this _crazy_ prophecy about this weird pokemon that we were taking care of. Then we woke up here, in this _crazy_ office place with no idea what the hell is even going on anymore." He explained to Lyra, who watched him intensely with every word.

"…That's crazy." She said.

"I _know_." Gold said in agreement, slouching as he stressed the word.

"How did you guys faint?" Silver cut in, stepping into the conversation once again.

"How did we what?" Gold asked.

"Faint, why did you guys fall unconscious?" He said, narrowing his eyes in irritation at the golden eyed boy.

"Oh!" Gold said, straightening up again. "Well, there were the cupcakes on the table and they were all weirdly colored and stuff, so I ate one because, you know, I like cake. Then I complained about how it was stale and stuff so Crys tried one too, and then I'm guessing that's what… made us… fall…" Gold trailed off, his pippy attitude fading and replaced with a look of Fridge Horror.

"…What?" I asked after a long pause, walking over to him and shaking his shoulder as he stood there, frozen in place.

"Oh my Arceus." He said, his eyes still wide with shock. Lyra leaned in, curious about his strange actions.

"What? What?" She beckoned, and shook his other shoulder. She then straightened up and raised a hand, and then proceeded to smack him in the face, making him let out a high-pitched cry and Silver and I jump back. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, MAN!" She cried out to him, as he stumbled back.

"LYRA, WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted at her, helping Gold steady himself.

"It was a necessary action to take, Crys." Lyra said, holding a hand up as if to calm me down and then nodded.

"No—Agh—It wasn't." Gold clarified, holding his face, a red hand mark slowly forming on his cheek.

"I think it's best that you don't question her actions." Silver told us, looking over to Lyra, whose hands were up as if she was ready to smack Gold again if he was going to go into shock. He looked back over to us. "Please."

"Okay." We both said at the same time.

Gold cleared his throat, and then shot a glare at Lyra before continuing. "White."

"White?" I echoed, asking what he meant. "White what?"

"Oh! White Touko Fourchan Hilda Whitelia the Fifth?" Lyra spoke up, jumping to the call and reciting the president's name without missing a beat.

"…Yeah, her." Gold said quickly, and then continued. "This is all _her_ fault!"

"Wait, Pres'?" Silver asked. "How?"

"…It's a long story." Gold said.

…

* * *

_Two weeks ago…_

"_This is for all of your hard work! Special, cookies and some special one-in-a-kind cakes!" _

_A couple days after the whole BW Agency affair, White was money happy, and Black was beaming. She had caught Red, Ruby, Sapph, Green, and I on the school rooftop lunch hour. She held a red box in her hands, about the size of a doughnut box. Sapph immediately perked up at the sight, her mouth drooling. Ruby scolded her, she retorted, they fought, nobody got laid, the usual._

"_Oh, really, than—" I began, reaching out for the box from where I sat on the ground, but White held it up out of reach from me. She walked around our little circle, and then proceeded to shove the box into Ruby's hands, who immediately stopped fighting with Sapph. Sapph's mind immediately averted from the fight to the box of seemingly treats in front of her, her eyes sparking with desire._

"_Wait, what?" Ruby asked, looking up at the president._

"…_Why again does Ruby get the box?" I asked, and crept up behind him. _

"_Because he got the most customers to the Agency! He gets the gift! You can ask him if you want one." White told him. Though behind her, though a smile plastered onto his face, Black's face was dark and horrifying, his arms placed up in an "X" position and his head shaking violently. This confused me a lot, though I slowly looked down at the box, and then back at him. I began to back up from it, whistling as I not-so-inconspicuously crept away back to my original place. White noticed something weird going on, and looked behind her. In a flash, Black was bright and cheery, holding a thumbs up and nodding slowly. White nodded in approval, and then turned back to us, in which once again the air grew cold with Black's intense, horrifying expression. _

"_What's in it?" Sapph asked excitably, looking up at White with pleading eyes._

"_MeowMeowMeowth Cookies and Munna Cakes!" White said, crossing her arms proudly._

…_I think I just felt a chill crawl up my back like a spinarak at the word Munna Cakes but nah…._

"…_Wait…Meowth?" Red asked, finally going from ignoring to jumping into the conversation, setting down his lunch for a moment._

"_Yeah, wh—" Black began, but was cut off._

"_Meowth."_

_Everyone turned to the rare sound of Green's voice. He continued to eat, with prestige and formality, but soon set down his utensils with a pause. The air was so intense nobody spoke as Green kept his silence, not even looking up. _

"_A prime example of the feline species, the first and eldest of the kind." He began, and immediately began to weird me out._

"_Green wha—"_

"_True warriors, slick, slender bodies and movements that could stealthily move throughout any obstacle." He continued, ignoring everyone around him. "Yet they are fierce, passionate, strong, and beautiful, just like a Blue."_

"_A what?" Ruby asked, giving him a weird look._

"_Bird."_

"_Green, birds aren't any of those thin—" Red began to tell him, but was cut off again._

"_Amazing creatures, are they not? Meowth was the feline of my home, though I was ridden from having one because of the bastards of Team Rocket."_

* * *

_CRASH_

Silver suddenly fell backwards over the coffee table, knocking the flower vase off and sending it crashing into the desk just a couple feet behind it. He quickly picked himself up, sitting on the table with his eyes wide and staring at Gold in shock. We stared back at him for his unusual actions, and he soon noticed that we had all stopped because of him. He coughed, and then pushed himself off the table.

"What was that about?" Gold asked Silver.

"Nothing, I just hate this guy a little more than I already do now." He said, not looking Gold in the eye.

"Why'd you hate him in the first place?" Lyra asked him, tilting her head.

"Continue." He beckoned Gold.

"But I want to know too—"

"_Continue._" He growled.

* * *

_Well okay, Mr. Secret Silver Says So. Anyways, Green was glowing with every word he spoke, and nobody could take their eyes off of him. We weren't sure if it was because of the weirdness of it all, or if it was because Green's speech was just so truly alluring we couldn't help but listen._

"…_And they are royalty, the fairest of all creatures." He said, and then nodded in approval. He then proceeded to pick up his utensils again and continue to eat throughout the awkward silence._

"…_What?" Black asked, finally breaking the silence._

"_What." Green repeated, as if Black's statement was of nothing of importance._

"…" _Black slowly crept back behind White again, clutching her shoulders and hiding behind her with his head poking out to still stare at Green._

"…_Anyways… Uh… Thanks, White." Ruby said, and looked down at the box. "Uh… Green… Do… You want the Meowth Cookie—"_

"_They're called _MEOWMEOWMEOWTH _Cookies and Ruby, if you can't even say the name right then you don't even deserve to have them." Green held out his hand with a straight face, glaring at Ruby. "I'm confiscating them from you, give them to me."_

"…_Is that a ye—"_

"_GIVE THEM TO ME." Green growled._

_About a half-a-second later the Meowt… MeowMeowMeowth Cookies were out of the big red box and in Green's custody. _

…_I'm still not sure what's weirder, Black or Green saying "MeowMeowMeow" with a straight face perfectly._

"_So you want the Munna Cakes?" White asked excitably._

"_I WANT CAKE." Sapph said, and leaned in forward to Ruby, making him flinch and immediately back up, holding them away from her. _

"_What? You're already a chocolate abuser! I'm not giving you more to snack o—"_

"_Don't mind if I _do_ then." I said, and snatched the box out of his distracted hands._

"_GOLD, ESPECIALLY NOT YOU." Ruby snapped and snatched the box away from me in a flash. I blinked, staring at him. _

"_But—" I began, but Ruby cut me off._

"_The day I give you one is the day you get married." He said in a low tone to me, narrowing his eyes at me._

"_Ruby, no." I told him._

"_I'll take them."_

_We all turned, and saw Red raising a volunteering hand from the other side of our little circle. Ruby looked at the box, and then back over at Red. "You sure? This stuff it bad for your health."_

"_That's my stuff." White said to Ruby as if she had just been insulted, narrowing her eyes at him. Though in the background, I could see Black nodding and staring down at Ruby with a horrified look as if he was even more right that he thought he was._

"_That's okay, I've got it. It's not like I'm a junkie or anything like that." He said. _

"…_Ah, suit yourself." Ruby said, and slid the box over to Red, and he picked it up. Though after a couple minutes of holding it in his hands, his cheerier expression turned neutral, and he gave off a strange face._

"…_Wha's wrong with you?" Sapph asked Red, pointing at him._

"_I feel as if my soul just screamed bitter words of terror and death as I picked this up." He said, looking down at the box, and then shrugged. "Probably nothing."_

"_Yeah." I said. "I know the feeling. Say, I can I see what they look like?"_

"_What? Oh, sure."_

* * *

"Pink, green, and yellow colored cupcakes…" Gold described, staring up with a horrified face of realization. "I can't believe I didn't realize it earlier…"

"…Wait… If Red had them, why did Blaine have them too…?" I asked, staring at him with an expression of equal shock and horror.

"…I don't know." Gold said, holding his head in frustration, and then shot up, turning to Silver and Lyra. "Anyways, that's our story, why are you two here?"

"Oh! Yeah." Lyra said, perking up.

"Lyra stoles some pictures. Apparently they were important." Silver said, looking over at her with an accusing expression in his eyes.

"Ahaha…" Lyra laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Well I had stolen some pictures of Blue from Karen's office, the ones for her profile and files at her school. They're pretty good stuff, you know. I basically snatched every single picture in the room that looked like her, but it wasn't until later that I found out that some of them weren't her, but actually of some other girl that came here in a different year. But I still took the pictures."

"I found out." Silver said.

"And then he chased me." Lyra said, nodding.

"…Oh! That was back then!" Gold said in a fit of realization.

"Huh?" I asked, unaware of the situation.

_"What are you even doing here?" I asked her, glaring at her suspiciously._

_Lyra returned to a normal position, her hands on her hips. "Oh, well… That's kind of top secret, but—"_

_SLAM_

_There was heavy panting coming from the doorway, and a familiar-looking boy with a grey trenchcoat stood at the door, looking directly at Lyra._

_"Lyra…" He growled, holding the doorknob angrily and irritably._

_"Whoa! Got to go, fellas! See you around! Expecting payment later!" She said with a salute. I was expecting her to disappear just like she had appeared, but she sprinted across the room instead. My eyes widened, and I cringed._

_"Wait, NO! It's the middle of fall, don't—"_

_CRASH_

_With a mighty leap, Lyra sprung forward and balled up, smashing through the lobby window secret agent-style. Silver immediately took off after her without even closing the door, calling "__Get back here__!__" to the girl as he ran._

"Yeah… That was quite the adventure." Lyra said with a snicker.

"No it wasn't." Silver said.

"Well anyways, a couple days later, I still had the pictures and thought they were pretty interesting. I mean, the girl looked _so much_ like Blue, I wanted to check it out further. I made Silver come with me to the library, and we saw Ms. Shauntal there in the archives, where I wanted to look her up." Lyra continued.

"Wait," Gold stopped her, and turned to Silver. "You just _agreed_ to go with her?"

"She begged me." Silver said, narrowing his eyes at Gold. "It's not rare."

"Not even if _I _beg you to do something you don't do it! You just ignore me or walk away like I'm some kind of nuisance!" Gold told him, sounding very offended.

"You're annoying." Silver said as if the answer was obvious.

"This is _Lyra_!" Gold said, waving a hand to the twin-tailed stalker.

"Hey, friend, that's mean!" Lyra said with a huff, placing a hand on her hip and puffing out her cheeks.

"She's… not _as_ annoying." Silver said with a sigh, looking over at Lyra for a moment.

"Better." Lyra said with an approving nod and smirk. She then looked up, thinking as she remembered the rest of her story. "Alright… where was I…"

"Ms. Shauntal." I reminded her.

"Oh! Yeah!" Lyra said with the snap of her fingers. "So there she was, and she saw our pictures, you know?"

"_Your_ pictures." Silver clarified, glaring at her. "Wait, they weren't even _your_ pictures in the first pla—"

"So anyways, Ms. Shauntal asked us where we got them!" Lyra continued quickly, cutting Silver off, who sighed. "I didn't exactly want to tell her that I _stole_ them, so I told her I found them in an old book. Which apparently wasn't the right answer because that's when she told us to come with her."

"I denied all association with the subject." Silver said.

"Which wasn't true." Lyra countered.

"Yes it was." Silver told her.

"Association." Lyra said with a nod.

"This is why you have to beg." Silver said with a sigh, rubbing his temples.

"I thought that was because you were just antisocial." Gold asked Silver, giving him a suspicious look.

"And then they gave us drinks and questioned us until we lost consciousness like you guys and woke up here, okay?" Silver snapped quickly at Gold before the subject could close in any further. "Now let's just get out of here." He said with a groan.

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Gold stopped him, raising a hand. "What part of "trapped in a real life escape game" do you not understand?" He asked.

"We must find the secret switch! Clues! Tools! Just like the internet has taught us!" Lyra said confidently, and then shouted, "Alright, disperse!" With that, she and Gold shot out across the room. Gold began scourging through the desk, and Lyra set her eyes on picking the lock of the cabinet.

I sighed, and walked over the bookshelf, and began pulling out random books. We really needed to get out of here, and despite how stupid Lyra sounded, she was right. Though the books I pulled out not even I could understand. Half of them were in different languages that didn't even consist of letters of the English alphabet, and their ages varied from _Odyssey_-age to books released just last year.

I looked over at Silver, who let out a sigh, and then walked around the remains of the couch and over across the room.

"Hey, Si—" I began, about to ask him if he understood any of this mess, but stopped as he went to the door, grabbed the door handle, opened it, and walked out of the room.

"I'm out of here." He said, and disappeared down the hall.

"…" Lyra stared, holding up a large encyclopedia, ready to smash the glass doors of the files cabinet.

"…" Gold stood in silence, opening a side drawer to the desk he was searching through.

I groaned, and then proceeded to the door feeling like a total idiot for not even checking the door before declaring it locked. I blamed Gold for convincing me. Lyra pouted, and followed me in pursuit. "Ah… That's no fun…"

"Wait, guys!"

Lyra and I turned around, and Gold stood up from behind the desk, staring straight at us with wide eyes as if he had just discovered something big. I blinked, turning all the way around to face him.

"What? Is it important?" I asked, and Lyra perked up in excitement.

"Who wants to marry off Red and Yellow?" He called, and held up a stack of green papers, which I recognized immediately as the same "survey" Blue had shoved into my hands just weeks earlier. And I think we _all_ know how that turned out.

"Ooh! I do!" Lyra said, bounding forward at the call excitably, raising a hand.

"_Guys, no._"

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

"Okay, I would just like to make it very clear that I don't trust let alone _like_ any of you right now." I said to the group of twenty-something year olds in front of me as we stood in front of the school entrance. It was an empty lot, everyone either being at home or in the town since the place closed down at seven. It was getting dark out, and I was stuck outside, with still no sight of Fionn, hanging out with a bunch of time travelers who apparently affected _all_ of our pasts. First Yellow getting saved by Red, then Crys making her first lunch for Gold, and most of all, it was _these guys' _fault that Sapph and I woke up in the middle of our kidnapping ten years ago!

So basically they're the reason we all met.

I'm really not sure whether to than them or punch them right now but right now both options seem heavily appropriate.

"But you always say you like me." I heard Lapis say, stepping out from behind Seae and pointing at herself.

"Okay, _you_ I like, but I never said that until now." I said, slightly confused, but still serious. Lazuli smiled appreciatively, and straightened up.

"And m—" Alex began, but I cut her off, waving a hand at her as if to shoo her away.

"No, no, I hate you, go away." I told her, and she scowled at her, narrowing her eyes. She pointed at me, and then thumbs-downed me, sticking out her tongue and lowering her eyelid with her other hand.

"Alex, please." Merc warned her, elbowing her in the arm.

"I'm not putting up with this shit easily." She told him, and proceeded to making choking actions with her hands, her eyes still fixated on me.

…I think my lungs just screamed.

I mentally smacked myself back into line, and turned to Seae, pointing at her. "So, I'm guessing _you_ want to find your sister…" I began, and she nodded defiantly.

"Yeah, I'm getting B out of this mess!" Seae said with a salute, and pumped her fists determinedly. "Then we can become the Rogue Cats once again, not a single heist ending in failure!"

"What?" I asked, freezing.

"What." She said, blinking at me.

"…Okay," I said, but still looking at her suspiciously. I then turned to the trouble-making duo of Alex and Merc, the former in which was still giving me the evil eye. I shivered, but kept posture. "So what are you two doing?"

"Finding Iris, Lapis and Tell too." Merc said, pointing over at the nicer and more sane duo. Well, Lapis was sane. Tell was… giddy.

"Dead boy should go find his girlfriend." Tell said with a snicker.

"Wha… For Mew's sake, I'M ALIVE AND KICKING! I JUST HAVE THIS FREAKING SCAR OVERTAKING MY FOREHEAD!" I said, yanking my hat off of my head and pointing at it before I could even think twice about doing so. "IT'S YOUR FAULT I GOT IT, TOO!" I said, turning back to Merc and Alex.

"You crawling out of your grave. Pics or it didn't happen." Merc said, holding out a beckoning hand, yet doubtfully.

"_I didn't die in the first place._" I growled, glaring at him and groaning, facepalming. Why was everyone here convinced I was _dead_?

"So the girl _is _your girlfriend?" Tell said excitably, his eyes shining.

"Tell, I'm not even sure anymore. Does it count if you dress up as a girl, try to comfort her, and then have her accidentally confess to you even though she still has _no idea it was you_ yet?" I asked him sarcastically, giving him one of my looks as I animated my frustration by waving my hands around.

"Actually, Alex did something _crazy_ back in—_MRPH_" Tell's statement was cut off my Alex taking the collar of Tell's t-shirt and yanking it into his mouth. He immediately spat it out, only to have Alex hook her arm around his neck and hold him down in a headlock that looked more as if she was about to crush his neck in two the way he was hacking and flailing. We all stared at her, and Lazuli looked away innocently as if she was the only one who knew what was going on.

"…A—" Chris began, but was interrupted by Alex's obviously forced, loud nervous laugh.

"AHAHAHA, TELL'S BEING A DUMBASS AS USUAL, NOTHING TO SEE HERE!" She cried, a forced smile on her face and beads of sweat forming on her forehead as she looked on and off Chris' eyes.

"But he just said—" Merc began, but was cut off as well.

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Alex said, and Merc was about to say something else, but Tell finally freed himself from her grip, coughing a bit and straightening himself out before beginning again.

"Hey, I'm the smart one here…" He said with a sigh, and looked back over at Alex. "If anyone's stupid, it's Allie." Tell said, giving Alex a look, making her scowl.

"He's got a point, Alex." Chris said.

"…He does?" I asked, a little surprised.

"That's right, Tellruium's got a memory talent. He knows everything about everything as long as he's heard or seen it before." Lapis said with a chuckle.

"I love to research!" Tell said excitably. "There was always this pretty library aide too who volunteered ever school afternoon. She was a second year, had a little love for ghosts." He said with an approving nod, crossing his arms. "I got into the supernatural because of her."

"We banned occults in the lounge because of him." Merc said with a groan.

"And no talismans on the walls except for his rooms, no using the food money for rituals, and no burning down the apartment with candles." Chris listed, giving Tell a look, who pouted.

"It was much more fun at the library." He said.

"Wait," I stopped them, holding up a hand. "So if he's got the smarts… What are your guys' talents? I mean, they had to do a part with this "prophecy" you told me about, the one about Fionn?"

"You mean KK?" Seae asked, and nodded. "Yeah, we all had our roles."

"Tell it to me again, the prophecy." I told them, my eyes narrowing seriously.

…

…

…Man, all of this time travel and serious business made me feel like it was out of some tv show.

I can be a time lord.

I can be the Doctor.

I can be David Tennant.

But there are a bunch of problems with time powers. Like paradoxes, kids from the future, aliens from the future, ruining of pasts, or even the worst…

Going back in the past and changing the lives of six people.

"Anyways, prophecy." I said again, turning to Seae.

"…Right." She said, looking at me funny. I coughed, and rolled my eyes away innocently, as if I wasn't thinking about anything weird.

No Gold-O-Meter shall ever stand a chance.

I've got the Doct-Or-Meter.

I can be a time lord.

"Prophecy." I said again, trying to pretend as if nothing was wrong.

"That was the third time you've said that." Chris told me.

"…" I stayed silent, doing my best not to look conspicuous.

I'm not weird.

I just have problems.

Seae cleared her throat, and then searched her mind for the right words to say. She perked up in realization, and then began.

"_The day of summer's end is when paradise will fall.  
To retrieve, to raise, to care, to train, and to battle,  
the godly one that has been unintentionally called.  
Though have cared and cherished, feared and perished  
time will finish it's sickly-played games  
The seer is alone who fears the light of world,  
The one who strengthens must ally with the one who raises,  
The one who memorizes must pick up a warrior down,  
The one who senses must see the true potential of the emperor,  
and the one whose voice will reach the heavens must reach to the hand of the deathless.  
A purpose is hidden, but feelings true.  
One that resembles the Original One will trigger this,  
and fate will be reborn."_

"Freaky, right?" Seae finished off with a nod.

"So… Tell must be the one who memorizes. Who are the others? Have you figured that out yet?" I asked them curiously.

"Oh, some are pretty obvious." Chris said with a shrug, and pointed to Merc and Alex. "Merc's the "One who raises", while Alex is the "One who strengthens"." He explained, and I gave them a good look. These two? Ally? Chris chuckled. "Ironic, right?"

"Allies?" I asked, looking up at Chris again.

"Allies with Allie!" Tell punned with a chuckle. "It's not _that _ironic."

"I hate you, Tell." Alex told him, narrowing her eyes at the boy.

"Hey, did you guys know that Alex isn't the _only_ manly name she ha—MRMPH!" Tell was then cut off once again my Alex smacking her hand over his mouth. Lapis whistled innocently and backed away slightly from them, trying not to look conspicuous. We all stared at them once again, nobody but those three looking as if they had a clue what was going on. Well, Tell looked as if he was losing air with every second with Alex's hand over her mouth and nose, but he still did seem to have a say in what was going on.

"SO LAP'S THE WARRIOR!" Alex continued hastily, her eyes wild and darting around us.

"I am." Lapis said, drawing our attention away from the scene. Alex let go of Tell, and he took a big breath of new found air as Lapis continued. I was still _very_ curious about Alex's weird situation, which sounded _ freakishly _closely to my own, but I still needed to get through this conversation. "I have a battle talent, it's in my blood."

"That's… actually pretty surprising." I said, blinking at her.

"I get that a lot. But I get tired easily so I don't do it a lot. I mostly just sleep. I love sleep." She said with a small chuckle.

"So the one who senses is…" I said, and then turned to Chris.

"…No." Chris said. "Wrong leftover." He said, nuding his head towards the girl on the other side of the crowd.

I turned to Seae, who was scratching the back of her head with one hand and pointing to herself with the other, a silly smile plastered on her face. "That would be moi." She said with a grin.

"Wait, so Chris is…?" I asked, and turned back over to Chris.

"We kind of cut down the options to "the deathless"." Tell said, pacing around and placing his hands behind his head.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we already have a "seer"." Lapis clarified, nodding in remembrance.

"That would have been CC." Seae perked up, remembering as well.

"And our best guess for the voice is Karen." Tell said without hesitation.

"That only leaves "the deathless"." Merc said.

"Huh? No it doesn't." I said. "What about—"

"The emperor?" Alex said, practically reading my thoughts, though the answer was obvious anyways. "No."

"But—"

"No." Tell said.

"He must be the deathless, he never dies in SSB." Merc said, and glared at Crimson, who whistled innocently.

"…" I stared at them, and then looked over at Chris, and then turned back to them. "You dubbed him "the deathless" because he never dies in _video games_?"

"It's the only explanation." Lapis said. I looked at her. I was pretty surprised with _these guys_, but _Lapis _of all people was _agreeing _with them.

"…Well, we should probably get going anyways." Chris said with a yawn. "We've talked enough."

"Wha—" I began, staring at the red-eyed leader. "But I still have—"

"Your questions are boring." He said flatly, not even meeting my eyes. "We've got to get this over with, you should probably go find your girlfriend." He said with a sigh.

"But—"

"Bye." He said, and began his way in through the school entrance.

"Wait, Chris!" Alex called out to the older man. "Where do you think you're—"

"Elsewhere." He called back, not even turning around.

"FREAKING DAMMIT, CHRIS!" Alex yelled at him, but just as she did, he disappeared into the school, the glass door shutting behind him.

"…What was that all about?" I asked, not taking my eyes off where the senior boy had left.

"Oh my Arceus, Chris." Seae said, her eyes horrified as he left.

"_That's_ why he can't be the emperor." Merc said with an angry growl. "He talks big, but he doesn't _do_ anything!"

"Reasonable talk, but no action." Tell said.

* * *

"_Chris! Get up!" Seae called from across the balcony to the older boy's room. But still, no answer. She grumbled, narrowing her eyes. With a push off of her railing, she jumped from her balcony to his, landing square on her feet in front of the glass balcony door. She leaned over to the lock on the door, but then stopped, remembering that this was the guy who didn't even both locking his doors, and slid the door open._

"_CHRIS!" She cried, and made her way over to the bed where the senior boy laid curled up in his comforter._

"_No…" He groaned, tightening the comforter around him and rolling away._

"_Chris, it's exams." Seae told him._

"_No." He said again, not moving._

_Seae looked down at the boy, not knowing what to do. She felt embarrassed in doing this, but still grabbed the comforter, and pulled, attempting to pull the boy from his bed._

"_Come ON!" She cried, pulling on the comforter harder._

"_Noooo…" Chris said half-heartedly._

_-__**o-**_

_THUMP_

_THUMP_

_THUMP_

_Merc and Tell looked up from their breakfast, and turned to the stairwell. Soon, Seae burst through the door, still dragging Chris and the comforter into the lounge after have dragging him down the stairs. She tugged dragged him into the living room, and dropped him. But still, he laid there, sleeping._

"_Amazing." Tell said, awestruck by Chris' ability to sleep through all of that._

"_Again?" Merc asked, looking up at Seae. "You're acting like his wife."_

"_I'M GETTING READY." Seae said, breathing heavily, and then turning back into the stairwell, slamming the door behind her._

* * *

"…" I stared at them, still dumbfounded by the string of events that had just happened. I looked back over at the school entrance, still wondering how the man that looked so leaderly could have just turned into a Gold within two seconds. Wait, even _Gold_ was better than this guy. Wait, no, Gold had sex in my apartment. Chris wins.

"Ugh… Let's just get moving! Iris must be in the building." Alex said, turning over to the school.

"Yeah, we've got to do this quickly. We've wasted enough time here already." Merc said, and started to make his way to the school.

"You really should find that girlfriend of your's, Ruby." Lapis said, and followed Merc to the school.

"Onward, Tellurium!" Seae commanded the boy, and followed in pursuit of Merc and Lazuli.

"Ready, Captain!" Tell called, running up to Seae.

Alex was about to make a break to the school, but she stopped, and turned back to me. She looked at my head, and I gave her a weird look. I reached a hand to touch my head, and realized that I still had my hat off when my hand touched my scar. Quickly pulled it back on surprising Alex as I did. I glared up at her, and she looked up, an innocent look on her face as if she wasn't doing anything wrong. She then looked back down at me, and then thought for a moment before speaking.

"Hey… Rubes, what's your last name?"

"What?" I asked.

"Your last name, what is it?" She asked again, more firm this time.

"Uh… Cathair, why?" I asked.

She froze, looking down at me. Beads of sweat began to form on her forehead as a crooked, forced smile formed on her face. She was nervous, her heart beating quickly. Her eyes shifted in all different directions. Her foot tapped the dirt pathway we stood on, and her fingers gripped her arm. She shivered, and began breathing harder. Something was up, what was wrong with—

"Well, Mr. Cathair, you should probably go find your wi—girlfriend now! Gotta go stop the apocalypse! See ya!" She said really quickly before making a dash for the school before I could even respond.

I stared at where she disappeared, blinking in confusion. What was that all about? Did she…

Wait…

"DID YOU JUST CALL SAPPH MY WIFE?" I shouted at where she had disappeared, even though I knew should wouldn't respond. Freaking everybody thinking Sapph and I acted like an old married couple, I had _never_ had someone mistake us for actually married!

THOSE WERE THOSE APARTMENT-TARNISHERS IN THE FLOOR ABOVE ME.

I groaned, and then spun around, heading for the forest on the other side of the school, where Sapph had disappeared to.

You know you have a lot of problems when a part of you really does want the apocalypse to happen.

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

"Pika, Iron Tail!"

"Pika!"

With a spark in his feet, Pika darted forward speedily, his tail glowing. The victreebel let out a screech, and cut its vines through the air, sending out razor-sharp leaves zipping through the air. Pika shot faster, and leapt up, facing the victreebel face-to-face.

"ChuChu, thunderbolt!" I commanded, and ChuChu obeyed.

The female Pikachu sparked, and let out a sharp "CHUU!" as she blasted a bright bolt of lightning at the leaves facing Pika. With a loud crackling sound , the leaves stopped in their track, and burnt to a crisp. Pika, only charged up from the attack, let out a powerful Iron Tail onto the victreebel, making it cry out in pain as it was thrust to the ground. With that final attack, it laid unconscious, finally defeated.

Red walked up to the fallen Pokemon at the end of the faculty hallway. Pika stood up, damaged from the fight, but still bounded up to Red's shoulder, looking proud of himself. ChuChu split from the defeated pokemon and made her way back to me, twitching slightly from her wounds. I felt tired, trying to keep my eyes open and my body awake and kicking. ChuChu was breathing heavily, as were Red and Pika. We turned to face our opponent, the second in our path.

Jet black locks fell over her forehead underneath a red headband, and her archer's uniform was slightly dusty from the ash and dirt from the attacks we through at her. Stand there with a bow in hand and pokeball arrow in her hand, Erika frowned, her eyebrows furrowing as she looked up at us. Behind her was a door that lead to the top floor of main building of the school, where no student had ever traveled before, and where we were sure our final destination await.

Erika let out a "hmph" and returned the victreebel with a shot of her arrow. She retrieved the capsule, and then turned back to us. "I guess I should say congratulations."

"You gonna move now?" Red asked, stepping forward.

"…Just to let you know, you shouldn't get cocky." Erika said, returning the pokeball arrow to her container on her shoulder. "Iris isn't the only one who wants this, we're supporting this project for a reason."

"What reason?" I asked, my ears perking up at the sound of a clue.

"Roxy was right about you two, you're strong, but you don't know a thing." Erika said, her eyes narrowing.

"Maybe because no one will _tell _us." Red said, and Pika cried a small cry of agreement.

Erika let out a "hmph", and made her way towards us. "Maybe because you wouldn't understand even if I told you." She said. As she approached, I raised my fists. Despite my drowsy demeanor, I couldn't back down now. Red and I got into battle-ready position, and Pika and ChuChu sparked threateningly. But just as she got close enough, all she did was walk past. She didn't even look up, she just strode by calmer than a slakoth. We turned around at her surprisingly anticlimactic exit, blinking at her in surprise.

"You're just going to leave, just like that?" I asked her, narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

Erika looked back at us, her eyes serious and sharp, her lips forming a hard frown. "It's not like you can stop fate. Go and learn the truth on your own. I can't do anything more to stop you. The door's unlocked, I just left it." She said, and turned around again to walk away.

"What are you going to do now?" Red called to her, making her stop again.

Erika didn't turn around this time, she just lowered her head, and then looked out the window, to the opposite wing of the school, where we had fought with Roxanne. "I'm going to go check up on Roxy, see if she's okay."

"…" We both stood there in silence, watching Erika's odd actions.

"If you hurt her too badly I'm going to be very angry, Mr. Ross, Miss. Verde." She said, and then disappeared down the hallway, turning down a corner down the corridor.

Red and I looked over at each other, and then turned to the door. I stared at it. Behind this was where we would face our final battles. I took a breath, and turned to Red.

"Let me see Pika." I said, and reached out for the pikachu on Red's shoulder, touching the top of his head. I felt an intensity in my hands and a tingle in my fingertips, with a few blinks of light from my hand, Pika's injuries began to close up, and he visibly began to feel better. When I was done, I removed my hand, and Pika looked up, blinking his eyes. He let out a small "Pika!" and flicked his tail, grinning.

Red smirked, and I turned to ChuChu on my shoulder, and pat her head, doing the same. As I did, I could feel my energy drain, and my body growing drowsier. When I was done, ChuChu shook her head as if to remove any rustles in her hair, and I yawned. Red looked down at me, a little concerned.

"You know you shouldn't use that so much." He said.

"Hey, you do most of the battle work, I've got to do something." I said, rubbing my eyes awake, struggling to keep them open.

"Maybe it's because I'm better than you?" He mentioned, and I looked up at him, seeing at how flatly he said the statement. He shrugged. "It's true."

"…Okay, so maybe it is." I said, and pouted slightly.

"What do you usually do to keep yourself awake?" He asked me, and turned to the door, starting to walk towards it.

"…Nothing much back in the forest, I slept a lot." I confessed, blushing slightly at the embarrassing fact. I didn't like to admit that I didn't work hard. "But Crys introduced me to coffee here in school." I said.

"Ooh… I always through those thermoses were filled with like, tea or something." He said, resting his hand on the door handle.

"No that's soup." I said.

"…Soup?" He asked me.

"Alphabet soup." I clarified, walking up to him.

"…Alphabet soup." He said, looking down at me with a weirded-out look.

"Uh huh." I nodded, wondering if there was anything wrong with that.

"…In a thermos." He continued.

"Isn't that what I said?" I said, a little confused.

"…Why?" He asked.

"…It tastes good." I said, as if the answer was obvious. "Is that a problem?"

"…No… But that's… kind of not… normal." He said.

"So?" I asked.

"…Good point." He said, and opened the door. With that, we both continued into the room, and I continued to wonder what was wrong with straight-up drinking alphabet soup from a thermos in the middle of class.

The room we entered was dark, the only light showing was one on the left of the room, where some shed out down a staircase. The room itself was like size two regular-sized offices together, computer panels and screens running down one wall that led all the way to the staircase on the other end. Other than that and the chairs that faced it, the room was empty, the vacancy making the room feel very wide. Cold grey tiles covered the whole floor, and the ceiling was tall.

"…I would say creepy, but I'm afraid of jinxing myself." Red said as we walked in. When we did, the door behind us shut with a heavy _BANG_, making us jump and ChuChu spark in surprise.

"Hiya."

Red and I swerved around at the sound. The voice sounded like a child's, or at least a middle schooler or first year's, and when we caught sight of the owner, it wasn't a surprise. She had to be about my height, which was pretty short, with short pink hair and training clothes fitting tightly over her body with sweatpants on her legs. Her eyes matched her pink hair, and they were wide but serious with the downwards curve of her lips. Her hands were covered in fingerless gloves, and she flexed her fingers in and out of their fists.

She wasn't there before.

"…Where did you come from?" I caught myself asking, stepping back slightly in surprise.

"I've been around." The girl said, and stepped forward. I could feel my heart nearly beat out of my chest, despite her less-threatening size, this girl gave out more intimidation that Crasher Wake on a Monday. I shivered slightly, but kept my stance.

"I'm guessing you're with the faculty." Red said, narrowing his eyes at the girl.

"Maylene." She said. "And I know you're trying to stop Iris."

"What else would we be doing?" Red questioned her fearlessly, and Pika sparked.

Maylene nodded, and straightened her shoulders proudly. "I don't think I'm very happy with that."

"You don't look happy." Red said with a shrug.

"Iris raised me out of the orphanage, she's my mother and my best friend. I won't let anyone touch her." Maylene said, raising her gloved fists. "You should know a girl raised in a haven of talents would be trained well." She stated, her feet spreading, ready to spar.

I looked at the intensity in her eyes, the passion and determination. She was a little warrior, a mass of brute force in that little body of her's. She was different. She wasn't like Ms. Erika or Ms. Roxanne. She seriously was not going to let us pass. Her mouth was pursed into a flat line, and her eyes furrowed, determined and passionate.

She wasn't going to back off.

"…You will not pass." She stated, and clenched her fists. "I won't let you."

Red tensed, her intensity starting to strike him. I felt weak, tired from using my powers, but I had to keep on going. We had to do this. Whatever was going on, it was happening now, it was happening tonight.

"…Red." I called to him, and tugged at his jacket sleeve, making him look down at me. "I'll fight her." I told him, and picked ChuChu off my shoulder, setting her down. "You're the better battler, she'll be of more use with you."

"Yel, you…" He was about to retort, but trailed off when he met my eyes. I stared up at him with eyes of equal determination, but heavy from my drowsiness. He looked at me, and frowned. "You're tired."

"I'm tired." I said with a nod, but froze. "I-I mean no, I'm super!" I corrected myself, and quickly yet forcibly straightened myself up, picking myself up out of my slouching position and into a more upright one. Though even ChuChu gave me a disbelieving look.

"Don't lie to me, Yel." Red told me, crossing his arms.

"I don't want a half-hearted opponent, Amarillo." Maylene warned me, cracking her neck.

"I need coffee to stay *yawn* awak—"

Before I could even say anything more, Red grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. He looked down at my shocked eyes for a moment, and then grabbed my opposite shoulder and turned me around to him completely so that his lips could press against mine. I felt a jolt go through my body with the shock and warmth of the kiss, my body was on its toes, and my heart practically beating out of place. My eyes were wide and my body tense and frozen in the position.

Maylene stopped, her strong stance lost for a moment from Red's sudden actions. She stared at us, blinking her pink eyes.

Red pulled away and looked down at me again. He smirked, and I felt my face hot with an unexplainable feeling. He grinned. "There goes the third time I've kissed you." He said, and turned back over to Maylene.

Did he just…

No…

But I felt…

Energized

Determined

Powerful

As if I could do anything now.

I…

He…

…

Wait…

"Wait, third time—?" I began, but stopped when Red made a sprint for the stairwell on the other side of the room, capturing a distracted Maylene's attention once again.

"Hey, you—" She cried out, spinning skillfully on her heels and making a leap for Red as he darted past her, but she stopped completely, crashing to the ground when my body slammed into hers when I shot forward to tackle her. With that, Red disappeared up the stairwell, and I felt a small sense of victory swell in my stomach. Though that sense was soon lost when Maylene turned over from underneath me, and looked up at me with angered eyes.

"Don't think you've won _YET_!" Maylene cried, yelling her last word as she shoved her foot into my stomach, kicking me off of her and sending me flying across the room.

I felt the breath knocked out of me, and even more as my body hit and tumbled across the tile floor until I slammed into the wall on the other end. I coughed from the force of the kick, and my head shot up to Maylene quickly, her eyes narrowed and challenging. She glared at me and fixed her body into a brawling position as I pushed myself back off of the floor.

"Iris told me you're the beast. You're an orphan, like me, aren't you?" She said, flexing her fingers as she fixated her eyes on me.

I looked up at her, glaring and breathing hard. Red was depending me, everyone was depending on me. I needed to do this. I had to.

I was a beast.

"That's right…" I said removing my hand from my pained stomach.

I was a beast.

"I am…" I continued, and began to unbutton my winter jacket, looking down.

I was a beast.

"…the Beast of the Viridian Forest." I said, undoing the last button. With that, my head shot up, my eyes blazing and my teeth clenched.

I _was_ a beast.

"_NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!" _I snapped, and threw coat of my body and to the floor, sprinting forward with my fists clenched tight and blood rushing through my body.

Maylene growled, and shot forward as well, her fists ready and her feet moving swiftly almost as if she were dancing.

And with that, our battle began.

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

I dropped from the tree branch I had been looking from. Still no sign of Fionn, still not a single trace found. I grumbled in frustration, dusting dirt off of my clothes. Where was the thing? It could have been anywhere now, this forest _and_ this school were both huge. We couldn't find a single pokemon through all of _this_.

I pouted, and stretched my arms out. "This is too much…" I said with a yawn. It was getting dark out, and it was going to be harder to see.

It kind of reminded me of back then.

Travelling through the forest, escaping some demoness with a giant dragon, hearing screams in the distance that made it feel like something straight out of a horror movie. You know, I still don't get the screaming part, what was that all about? I guessed it was from other children from the building we escaped from. Arceus, did I hate dragons. After everything they did to him, and even me, but we were still able to escape. I trained hard so something like that would never happen again, so I wouldn't have been as weak as before.

I stopped on my tracks, and lowered my head.

What was I going to do now…?

Okay, so I like him, my fiancée from my childhood, and I swore I would never meet another besides him. That I would find him and we could start off once again.

Then I met Ruby and BAM! I MET ANOTHER GUY.

THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO ADMIT I LIKED HIM!

BUT IT HAPPENED ANYWAYS!

"AGH! Seriously!" I cried, and drove my fist blindly into the tree beside me in frustration. I then remembered what my talent was, and that pounding your fist into large objects _hurts_, a _lot_. The tree shook, leaves raining down from above, and I heard cracking from upper brances.. "Ow, ow, ow, ow…" I said, holding my fist in pain, making sure I didn't skin it or anything.

Suddenly, one of the branches from the tree gave away, and fell. I flinched, and immediately leapt away from the drop zone, watching as it crashed in front of me into the dead autumn leaves. I stood there, my hair and clothes covered in leaves and my heart feeling as if it had just jumped out of my chest and ran away. I blinked, and looked down at the tree branch.

"I… really have to control that." I said, slowly backing away from the sight.

But then I stopped, bumping into something behind me.

"Whoa!" I yelped in surprise and quickly turned around, backing away. "Who are you?"

The man in front of me had to be pretty old, maybe about 40-50-ish, but still looked strong and kicking. His black hair was spiked and slicked back, and he looked like one of those weird anime ninjas. I stared at him, because this guy had to be one of the most suspicious things I have seen yet.

Seriously, you know this school is weird when you have ninjas appearing out of nowhere in the forest.

* * *

**Some time ago…**

"_Time travelers?_" Ruby said, looking at the group in front of him in disbelief.

"That's pretty much the gist of it." Merc said with a shrug.

"Time…" Ruby began again, his gaze scanning over the six. "…travelers."

"Yes." Lapis said with a nod.

"…Time travelers." Ruby said again.

"Uh huh." Chris said with a yawn.

"…" Ruby thought for a moment, tapping his chin as he thought intensely about the situation before him. With that, he looked back up at the group with a strange expression. "…Time travelers?"

"KID, WE JUST SAID THAT LIKE FIFTY F*CKING TIMES! FOR ARCEUS SAKE, _YES_!" Alex screamed at the boy.

* * *

**And in the school building…**

"You know you have problems when you're beat up by some drowsy, vertically challenged girl with forest powers and her boyfriend who's unnaturally talented in battling with a brother that was kidnapped years ago here and is still trying to find him. Then you let them into the room so that they can try to stop the apocalypse and fight your physically-fifteen, chronologically-thirty five year old boss who wants to complete a prophecy for the fourth time in a row to help her frozen adopted father become alive again." Erika said to Roxanne as they sat in the teacher's lounge, drinking tea and coffee, waiting for their pokemon to heal as Erika fixed her arrows.

"Girl, I _totally_ get you." Roxanne said with a nod, taking another sip of her coffee.

* * *

**And elsewhere…**

"OUR PRINCIPAL IS IMMORTAL?" Lyra screamed, her eyes widening at Gold and her body freezing in place.

"YES, I JUST SAID THAT!" Gold yelled back at her.

"Guys, hurry up, we have to stop the apocalypse!" Crystal called to them from down the hall, following Silver as he rounded a corner to the stairwell.

"Coming!" They both called at the same time, and ran back to her.

"So, how long till we're dead?" Lyra asked, turning to Gold.

* * *

Yep, totally weird.

"Koga." He said with a bow, and looked back up at me. "I believe this is the first we've met."

"You seriously weren't there before! What was that?" I demanded, backing up even further. I then gasped, and took a giant leap backwards, glaring at him as my feet crunched through the fallen leaves on the ground. "Are you a ninja…?"

Koga blinked at me, his eyebrows furrowing at my odd actions. "…Actually, yes."

"HA!" I laughed, and pointed at him. "You're here to kill me, aren't you? Well, I won't let you! I'm as strong as steel! I won't be defeated by someone like you!"

"…" Koga continued to give me a strangle look, his arms crossed, as if her wasn't expecting me to be like this. "…No…"

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked him, still cautious and battle-ready, bouncing on my heels.

"I'm actually supposed to stall you, but I don't think I know how to do that anymore." Koga said, looking around, and then back to me. "Say, what's your favorite color?"

"Oh!" I said, perking up. "Well, actually, it's blue, but that's pretty obvious. I've always been a fan of blue. Dark blue, navy blue, sapphire blue, baby blue, sky blue, you know, the usual." I explained to him, nodding in approval.

"Oh, really? I'm actually a dark blue fan myself, you know!" He said with a chuckle.

"Seriously? It _is_ an awesome color, isn't it?" I cheered, my tense feeling disappearing. "You know, I've always—"

"SAPPH! There you are!"

I froze at the sound of Ruby's voice, and swerved around. From the distance, I saw Ruby running up to me, looking very tried and… slightly irritated. I wonder what he went through. He soon caught up to me, breathing hard and his hands on his knees. He looked up at me, his eyes serious.

"…You alright?" I asked him, looking down at his slouched figure, and he straightened up, catching his breath.

"Hah… hah… NO…" He breathed, and looked around, and then turned back to me. "Have you seen Fionn yet?" He asked me, and I shook my head.

"No, that kid isn't anywhere." I said with frustration in my voice, crossing my arms. "Seriously, we—"

"Okay nevermind that," Ruby interrupted me waving his hands for me to stop. "Have you met _any_ teachers around here? Like, ones that have attacked you or been acting strange or given you any strange tea or said that they were your father or—"

"What? No!" I shouted at him, my eyes widening at his ridiculous suggestions.

"Oh, good," Ruby said with a sigh of relief, and turned around. "So come on, we have to—"

"Wait…" I said, stopping him, and thinking for a moment. "…Oh! This guy came up to me and asked me what my favorite color was." I said, pointing behind me where Koga had stood.

"What guy?" Ruby asked me.

And then there was a crash.

_CRACK_

_BOOM_

The ground shook, and I soon lost my footing. I grabbed Ruby's shoulder, but ended up making him lose his balance as well and having both of us crash into the ground with a hefty "OOMF". The shaking stopped, and we looked up, starting to push ourselves off of the ground.

"Is that a _forretress_?" Ruby cried, and shot upright.

The bug-steel pokemon let out a sharp screeching sound, making Ruby smack his hands over his ears and grunt in pain. It wasn't that irritating, but Ruby had problems with things like that, as I've noticed. I winced, and looked back up at the pokemon.

"What the…" I began, but stopped at the sight of a person behind it. "Wait…"

"Guess stalling's not going to be the easy way now, isn't it?" Koga said, stepping out from behind the steel pokemon. He crossed his arms again, and smirked. "So we're going to do this the hard way, aren't we?" He said with a horrifying glint in his eyes.

Ruby and I tensed, and scoot back until we were back-to-back, but still, we were too distracted by the challenge in front of us.

"…Sapph?" Ruby asked me, not taking his eyes off of Koga and the forretress.

"Yeah?" I responded with a nod.

"I don't have Zuzu." He said.

"Toro's back in the apartment." I told him.

"Well…" He said, and shivered a bit. "…That sucks."

"I know." I said, and dug my heels into the ground.

Well, now I know we're done he—

"WAIT!"

"Wait, what, ALREADY?" Ruby cried, pushing himself up from the ground and looking around. Koga looked at him funny as he struggled to get himself to his feet.

"You were _waiting_ for this?" He asked him with a suspicious expression.

"When you're in a situation like that you kind of hope for something like that to happen but usually you're calling commands before it happens. This is all out of order! What's with this screwed-up situation! Get it right!" Ruby ranted, waving his hands around as he spoke.

"Ruby, what are you—"

"AhHA!"

Suddenly, a figure came flying out of the trees and tumbling into the leaf-covered ground between Koga and us. Without a moment of hesitation, the person tumbled over and leapt onto her feet. She immediately turned to us, and gave us a confident thumbs-up sign.

"Have no fear, Mamoru's here!" The familiar blue-haired club president cheered, giving us a wink and placing her other hand on her hip. Her feet were set firm on the forest floor, and her expression determined.

"_Mamoru_?" Ruby cried in disbelief.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" I called to her, and she crossed her arms proudly, a puff in her chest.

"Only helping out my dear Sapphire, that's what!" She said.

"I was praying for like, Red or Yellow, or maybe both, but that's it, we're dead." Ruby said, groaning and throwing his hands in the air. He held his head and began to pace around, his nerves on their ends.

"At least I'm _help_! You guys don't even—"

"Akio?"

That's when Mamoru froze.

From behind her, Koga stepped in front of his forretress, and held up a hand for it to stand down. His eyes were wide, fixed on Mamoru, who looked as if she had just been put up to gunpoint. She began to sweat bullets, her arms shivering. Koga tilted his head, examining the girl in front of him.

"Akio, what are you doing here?"

Mamoru didn't look behind her, she only slowly lifted her eyes, her wide, horrified eyes, up to us.

"…Guys…?" She asked, her breathing getting heavy.

"…Uh huh?" I asked, and Ruby stopped, turning over to her.

"…Who are you fighting…?" She questioned, looking very, very afraid.

"Uh… I dunno, who is this guy?" Ruby asked, looking over at me and pointing over at the man with the forretress.

"Oh, yeah, that's Koga." I said with a nod.

Mamoru turned a ghostly pale, and her horror turned into sheer terror. She held her chest, as if she was clutching her heart, and slowly began to slide away.

"…Who's Akio?" Ruby finally asked, looking over at Koga, who didn't take his eyes off Mamoru.

"Akio, are you dressing up as a girl again?" Koga suddenly asked the girl… or… what?

"Wait, what?" Ruby said, freezing.

Mamoru trembled, and grit her teeth furiously. She then swerved around her eyes blazing as she stepped over to Koga. "Oh my _ARCEUS_, dad! I can't _believe _you!"

"WAIT, WHAT?" Ruby said louder this time, his eyes widening.

"Akio, take that thing off, I can't take you seriously with that." Koga said with a groan, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I—You—RRRGG!"

Suddenly, Mamoru reached up and grabbed her hair, yanking it off. My eyes widened as she threw the blue-haired wig aside, revealing a mess of spiky black hair. Now she… he…

Wait… boy…?

"Dad, do you realize how _perfectly_ I set up this persona?" Mam… Aki… This guy said angrily, waving his arms around as he stepped over to Koga.

"Akio… Think about what your sister will say when she finds out you're _still_—"

"I don't give a crap about Janine! She's a freaking gym leader! She can do whatever she wants!" This guy named Akio yelled at Koga.

"I have never been so ashamed of my own son…" Koga said with a sigh, banging his head into the hard exterior of the forretress.

"_WAIT, WHAT?_" Ruby cried again.

* * *

OH WHUPS AM I OVERDUE?

I FINALLY GOT IT DONE PEOPLE, YEAAAAHHHH

Okay, back to business. So I'm not sure whether laugh maniacally or apologize for all of the mind screw I'm inflicting on you, but I'm favoring the former a lot more so AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA YEAAAHHH! Oh, yeah, sorry for the lack of Blue and Green in this chapter, I swear, they're going to appear in the next chapter because they're NEEDED there. I just needed to get what had to be done in this chapter.

…I just realized that if I don't get about 10,000 words anymore, I feel like a failure in life. THIS CHAPTER WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE THIS LONG. But it's not like that's a _bad _thing.

I FEEL ACCOMPLISHED.

Okay, SO. Summer's coming up, and I'm out on June 9th. GUESS WHO HAS AN ENTIRE SUMMER SCHEDULE OF NOTHING! Actually, yes, me. No camps, no weddings in Canada, no trips to the Philippines, nothing to do. Well, MAYBE a road trip to New York in late June, just not sure yet. BUT ANYWAYS, NO MORE SCHOOL, MORE TIME FOR PLAY. But I can't slack of or I CAN'T GET INTO A GOOD COLLEGE.

BUT THAT ALSO MEANS THAT EXAMS ARE COMING UP. THOSE ARE NEXT WEEK. YAY.

Okay, so question of the chapter. **What makes you addicted to this story?** I kinda want to know but yeah.

REVIEW LONG, LONG MAKES ME AS HAPPY AS F*CK. JUST LIKE I'M MAKING THESE CHAPTERS. DAMN I FEEL PROUD. THE LONGER THEY ARE THE MORE I LOVE YOU. OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS MADE ME SO HAPPY TO HAVE YOU GUYS IN THE LAST CHAPTER I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD ACTUALLY DO IT.

Quick good reviewers! Be the fire department! DOUSE THOSE FLAMERS. I seriously think you guys are like a giant fire department, man.

YAAAAY CHAPTER.

-Starri


	26. Chapter 23: Those TimeyWimey Shenanigans

SO! Summer's here, and I don't have an excuse to delay you guys anymore so I think it's about time I update. Well, without further ado, chapter 23.

**Disclaimer**: *munch munch munch munch munch*…

* * *

**A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day  
oOoOo  
Chapter 23: Those Timey-Wimey Shenanigans**

* * *

**October 30th**

* * *

**Blue's POV**

"Ah… Agh…"

I hate it when I wake up to a headache.

Especially when that headache is the cause of having the life literally sucked out of you.

I blinked my eyes open, trying to cure their heaviness. My arms were weak and aching, as were my legs. I grunted as I swung my body up, using as much ab muscle as I could. I took a deep breath, and looked around. I looked in what looked like to be a radio room. It was small, about the size of a large walk-in closet, but enough to fit in all of the equipment and walk around in at the same time. The only light that came was the one that came from the door window, though even that was covered by blinds. Even so, I could see pretty clearly what was going on thanks to it.

After a moment of rest, I finally pushed myself up, stretching out my arms and legs. Man, did I feel sore. I thought after the first confrontation with Karen I would get better at that.

I looked around, my eyes scanning the controls and black screens of the devices of the radio. I grumbled, and turned over to the door, grabbing the knob and twisting it.

_CLACK_

Locked.

"Are these guys stupid?" I said to myself and crackled, grinning evilly to myself.

I dropped to my knees and ran my hands through my hair. No hairpins, damn. Agh, I knew they would do that. I checked my waist for Ditty, but they took that as well. Those bastards! How dare they take my Ditt—

Wait.

I turned around, my eyes catching the radio equipment behind me.

They really _were_ stupid.

"Finally… FINALLY!" I cheered, and quickly approached the controls, and quickly began to turn things on. As a thief, this stuff was like child's play to me. It's how my heist with the Ruby of Reshiram and Golden Sea Necklace played out. But seriously, now was the time to use those to escape instead of break in. I had never wanted to leave a place more than now—

_CLICK_

Huh?

_CLICK_

_CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK_

"Why won't this thing turn on?" I asked myself, and looked around. Everything seemed to be hooked up and plugged in, it should have worked. I tried another switch: nothing. Buttons, nope, kicking the screen, nope, ANYTHING, nope.

"There's no _power_?" I realized, and groaned, turning around and knocking my head into the wall. So much for sweet escape.

Wait…

I swerved around once more. On top of all of the controls was a little television monitor, about the size of a tissue box, but with all the weight of a television. I picked it up, and examined it from every side, my eyes widening.

"This… This is a Rotom-brand 1996!" I cried, feeling a sense of joy in my stomach. "I know exactly what to do with this! I can escape from this horrible place now! Sweet freedom, here I come!"

**-o-**

_CRASH_

"Whoa— Wha…?"

_POP_

"WHOA, YEAH, I FOUND A WAY OUT!"

With the window smashed and the vintage miniature TV clunking like a rock into the other room, I removed the rest of the glass shards from the window and wormed my way through the windowsill, tearing the remaining blinds aside and my feet landing flat on the remaining glass shards on the floor. I pumped a fist to myself, excitement boiling in my veins.

"Alight, where am I now…?" I asked myself, and looked around the room.

It looked vaguely similar to a waiting room, like in the lobby of an office or something. To my left was a wall with a large painting of what looked like to be a mountain, and right down from that was a door, screaming _SWEET FREEDOM _at me. To my right was the lounging area, where a couch and loveseat faced a TV set up on the wall on the opposite end of the room, a table set between them. The floor was carpeted, but still, there was a blue carpet underneath the couches and table. It wasn't a very interesting room, nothing big.

…Except…

I froze at the sight of two sets of eyes green eyes staring back at me with disbelief. On the couches sat two fairly tall teenagers, almost as tall as I was, but still slightly shorter from the looks of it.

On the loveseat sat a girl, bubblegum covering her open lips as if she had just popped a bubble. Her brown hair boyish short and slightly messy, but her eyes were slanted and her eyebrows furrowed. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and her feet were kicked up on the table. On the couch was a boy, with similar brown hair, though neater and more fixed. His eyes weren't as shocked and narrow as the girl's, but naturally wide and calm. He was slouched forward with a book in his hands, he must have been very intrigued with it before I came in. In a way, they both seemed vaguely familiar…

"…Is that…" The girl said, finally speaking and licking the bubblegum off of her lips. She removed her feet from the table in front of her, and began to stand up.

"Well this is quite the surprise." The boy said, sliding a bookmark in between the pages of his book and closing it shut. A sort of smile was spread over his face, giving off a friendly expression along with his eyes.

Okay, I had to get out of here now.

Before another word could be said, I made a break for the door, sprinting with all of my might, and grabbing the door handle. The girl jumped in surprise, her narrow eyes widening slightly at my actions, but the boy stayed calm and unfazed. Ignoring this, I twisted the doorknob and was about to throw it open when—

"I do believe that you are missing something."

"Dit!"

I stopped, my hand still on the doorknob but my body unmoving. Slowly, I turned back over to the boy and girl on the other side of the room. The boy was now holding up what looked like to be a large while piece of cloth, and I recognized it as the ribbon to my maid outfit.

"Ditty!" I cried, and let go of the doorknob. "Give me ba—Whoa!"

Before I knew it, the boy had tossed Ditty my way, where it deformed just before falling into my arms. I looked down at its pink blobbish form, and sighed in relief.

"Don't forget these, too." I heard the girl say, and looked up. But just as I did, five objects were thrown my way. Quickly, Ditty transformed into a basket, and caught them all neatly. I looked down, and immediately recognized the bundle of pokeballs in Ditty's basket.

"Jiggly?" I called, looking down at the pokeball where I could see the familiar figure of an excited wigglytuff in her pokeball. I looked at the others, and my heart lurched with excitement. "Blasty! Cleffy! Nidory! Granbull!"

Oh, man, did I _miss_ these guys! I hugged the basket lovingly, and began to crackle, a devilish smile spreading across my lips. "_Now we are unstoppable._"

I suddenly remembered my position, and my eyes shot back up to the duo in front of me. I stepped back and yelled, "Ditty! Pack!" and Ditty formed into a formidable pack around my waist that carried my newly-found partners. I narrowed my eyes at the two teenagers, and snagged Jiggly from my pack.

"Alright, how did you get them, and who are you?" I demanded, keeping close to the door if I ever needed to escape.

The bubblegum girl got into a defensive position, her hand moving to her pocket, but the book boy stopped her, holding up a hand in front of her. "Hold up." He told her, and she glared at him. He grinned at me with his usual, friendly expression, and I examined him.

"You look familiar." I said out loud, and the two of them flinched.

"O-Oh really?" The boy stammered, finally looking nervous. His eyes began shifting around, his raised arm quivering. The girl groaned, and smacked the boy in the back, making him stumble.

"Yeah…" I said, and squinted my eyes, leaning in to look at them better. As I did, I swore I could see them start to shuffle back. I felt a chill feeling of unhappy memories pop back up into my head. "Somehow… you remind me of Green…" I said, pointing to the boy, which made him freeze up completely, the girl's expression suddenly getting more urgent. Yeah… something about… Green… and… wait… a moment.

This guy…

That play…

"Wait…"

And then it came to me.

"TRACK SUIT GUY?" I yelled, finally realizing who exactly was standing in front of me, and the boy blinked.

After a moment's pause, the girl turned to the boy, a dumbfounded expression on her face with her mouth open. The boy shivered a bit from my cold glare of hatred and resentment, and backed up further.

"…What… did… you… DO?" The girl growled, anger emitting from her like smoke from a fire.

"Um… It… It was an accident?" The boy stammered, shifting in his spot nervously as he attempted a look of innocence, though it didn't work. He was lying.

"You… You did THAT on PURPOSE?" I cried, my eyes widening.

"I did not say that." The boy said, still not meeting my eyes, and still not looking any less guilty. The girl looked as if she was about to take this guy's head off, and held her head in her hands. I felt the exact same way, mysterious pokemon-wielding girl. Oooh, did I.

"Choose a limb." I told him, cracking my knuckles. I took a step forward, eyeing him like a luxio to fresh meat.

"What?" He said, becoming even more alarmed.

"Because that's the one you're going to keep." I finished, and quickened my pace towards him, making him jump back and fall back into the loveseat behind him. I jumped up on the coffee table between us, and looked down at him as if he were the smallest thing on earth, and I was a god. Cricking my neck, I reached into my Ditty pack and pulled out Nidory. "Aide me." I whispered to the pokemon, who nodded back in understanding.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up."

I stopped when the brown haired girl stepped in between me and my prey, who was still shivering in his seat with fear as he stared up at me as if I was about to ground him Blue-style. The girl waved down my Nidory-wielding arm, which I reluctantly lowered when I saw she wasn't moving. She was lucky she wasn't Jump Suit Girl. I pouted in disappointment. I was really looking forward toward the action of fighting with my old team again. Even so, I sighed and tucked Nidory back into her place in the Ditty-pack, lowering her head in disappointment.

"What?" I questioned her, looking down at her from my place a foot higher with the help of the coffee table I stood up on, leaning down slightly.

"We stole back your pokemon, you don't kill my brother, deal?" She told me with a monotone voice and a blank face, popping her gum one more time.

"…" I looked back down at everyone in the Ditty-pack, opening the flap. I grumbled, and then closed it, crossing my arms. "Maybe."

"Good." The girl said with a nod, and the boy, apparently her brother, raised a hand up to his mouth and shouted a whisper to her.

"Errie, Errie, what are you _doing_?" He asked her, his face full of panic as he turned back to me.

"Cleaning up _your_ mess!" She snapped back at him with the quick swerve of her head to shoot a glare at him, not seeming to helping with his comfort. She turned back to me, chewing her gum some more. As she did, she stopped, and chewed again, noticing something. With that, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pack of bright red gum, pulled out a piece, unwrapped it, and stuck it in her mouth, looking satisfied. I looked at her, still completely confused on who she was or what the hell was going on or why she even stole my pokemon back for me. I was about to ask when the boy spoke up again.

"Never thought we'd see her this early, huh, Errie?" He said with a slight nervous laugh, and the girl, Errie apparently, swung her foot back to kick him in the leg. The boy dodged, curling his legs up onto the chair with a sense of danger spread across his entire body. Errie looked back up to me, who was giving off an expression that made sure that both of them knew that they were stupid and acting like it.

"Who are you two." I asked flatly, getting impatient.

"People." The boy said quickly, though no sign of suspicion left from what was already there. Errie slowly reached up and held her face in her hands, looking as if she wanted to slam her head into the wall. I deepened my "you're both morons and I want you to know it" look.

"…Dishonor on you. Dishonor on your milktank." I told them, and the girl shot her head up.

"Milla has nothing to do with this!" She snapped at me defensively.

"Oh, so you do have a milktank." I said, feeling a bit surprised as I straightened up, and then leaned back down again as I whispered in a low tone, "Why?"

"…" She looked down. "…It's a long story, okay?" She said, her expression changing into one that looked as if it were remembering regrets beyond measure.

"Tell me…" I said, leaning in closer to her, getting up in her face to make sure she was uncomfortable. "…your _name_."

She looked around, her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth chewing the gum faster than before. The boy behind her sunk back further into his chair, doing his very best (though not inconspicuously, I've got to say) not to meet my eyes. I hunched by back and narrowed my eyes doing my best to look as possible. This actually seemed to freak them out even further as I stared more intensely and my expression getting more and more annoyed.

"Um… Neil." The boy finally said, and I straightened up, feeling accomplished. The girl swerved back at him, giving him a "what the hell are you _doing_" face

"Awesome, Neil! Neil what?" I asked, getting more eager. I thought this would loosen him up a bit, but he looked even more endangered when I said that last statement.

"Um… Patrick… Harris?" He said, still not looking up at me.

Errie and I both looked as if we wanted to smack something, more likely this boy.

"Neil… Patrick Harris." I repeated, giving him the stare-down, though he wasn't staring back.

"Uh huh…?" He said, unsure.

"… And you are?" I asked, turning to Errie or whatever her name was because I really doubt no parent in their right mind would call their kid Errie.

"…Amelia Earhart." She said, her eyes shifting all over the place. She began to pace around, as if she wanted nothing more but to end the conversation right there and then.

"…That's were "Errie" comes from?" I asked her, though I still made a face that made it apparent that I didn't believe a word they said. More like one that made sure that they belonged in a fan fiction seeing how stupid they were.

"Yeah." She said a little more defiantly.

"Are you a pilot?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said immediately, without wasting a second, and then immediately shivered.

"Errie, I thought you had Acrophobi—_HURK_"

Neil Patrick Harris' line was cut off with the force of Amelia Earhart's foot slamming into his stomach.

I turned to Neil, who was still clutching his stomach in pain, and asked him. "And you… act?"

"That's hilarious." I heard Amelia say, and turned to her.

"What?" I said with a confused face.

"True." She immediately replied, freezing up a little but not breaking.

"Huh?" I said again.

"Hilariously true." She said very quickly, not moving a single inch, as if she had been frozen on the spot.

"I thought you said you were siblings." I said, narrowing my eyes at them.

"She is adopted/He's adopted." The two of them said simultaneously, and then looked to each other. I swear, I wanted to smack one of them right now. Though I really wanted to smack the one who was more stupid, I had a little trouble figuring out which one it was.

"Aright, WHY do you guys have my pokemon and WHY did you give them back to me?" I interrogated them, furthering the investigation and patting the pack on my side. They looked over to me, and then shifted their eyes towards each other, making very obvious faces that screamed "I really don't want to explain, no you explain, no we can't explain, please just let me die here, oh god I'm dead", and then looked back to me with completely normal expressions. I continued, attempting to make things easier for them. "You said you stole them.

"Oh, yeah, that." Neil said, straightening up in his seat slightly, though he still looked reluctant to answer. "That was part of the plan."

"I am going to kill you." Amelia said, and held her head in her hands as soon as Neil spoke the last sentence.

"Plan…?" I said. These guys had a plan, which involved meeting me, and retrieving and returning my pokemon… And… And…

And then I realized it.

"You're from the FBI!" I shouted, jumping backwards and off the table, pointing at them accusingly. I whipped out Cleffy, and tossed her up and down in my hand. I was prepared to fight! There was no way in hell I was going down now! "I've escaped you countless times before! I can escape you all again—"

"WE'RE IN A SCHOOL FILLED WITH KIDNAPPED CHILDREN RULED BY AN IMMORTAL PRNCIPAL HOW THE HELL COULD YOU THINK WE WERE FROM THE FBI?" Amelia snapped at me, finally losing her cool stance.

"Oh." I said, and returned Cleffy to her place in my Ditty-pouch. "Good point."

Amelia groaned, and pressed her thumb between her eyes, trying to collect her thoughts. I still didn't have a very good idea of who these guys were, or why they were here. I gave them my best "TELL ME THE TRUTH, NOW" face, and made sure it intensified the feeling in the room ten times.

I think it worked because the both of them suddenly looked as if they were about to explode with that glare.

Three…

Two…

O—

"FINE! Fine, alight!" The girl said, waving her hands to stop me with her eyes shut tight.

Yessss, success.

I did a little fistpump, but them immediately went back to my more attempted-serious standing, clearing my throat and keeping my eyes on Amelia. "Alright, spit it out!" I said, moving my eyes from her to Neil—Wait…

"Hmph, the name's—"

_THUNK_

The next thing I knew my face felt the rough carpeted floor before I blacked out.

**-o-**

Looking down on Blue's body, two sixteen year old siblings stared in horror in realization of what they had just done. Errie walked over to the body on the floor, her eyes wide but her mouth only opened slightly as beads of sweat began to form on her forehead. From the other side of the body, a boy held a miniature, vintage wind-up TV set in his hands, still raised over his head after knocking Blue cold with it. He looked over at his sister, as she did the same to him, both of them with expressions of fear spread over their faces.

"We are dead." The boy said, a nervous smile still etched onto his face.

"This was exactly what we weren't supposed to do." Errie told him, looking back down at the body, and then back over to her brother. "Sion."

"Huh?" He said, blinking back over at his sister.

"You lied _and_ slammed a tiny TV into her head." Errie said to him, her eyes still wide with astonishment.

"You told me not to lie!" He argued, lowering the TV from above his head.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you would actually _do _it!" Errie said, waving her arms animatedly.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sion asked her.

"No, but I'm still amazed you did it." Errie said, and then grumbled, and proceeded to smack Sion in the back, nearly making him fall over. "Though you were kind of _horrible _at it!" She snapped at him, crossing her arms and popping her gum.

"See!" Sion said, and waved a hand over to the body on the floor. "See what comes out of lying? We are _dead_!"

"SION SHE'S NOT THE SAME PERSON!" Errie snapped at him, and then stopped, thinking for a moment. "Wait… Agh, nevermind, just to say, this is NOT what was supposed to happen."

"We can always drag her." Sion told Errie, placing the miniature TV on the edge of the coffee table.

"Sion, I'm not even going to listen to you anymore, you hit her over the head with a small television, made up HORRIBLE lies, NEARLY got us exposed—"

**-o-**

"SUPPORT her feet! Don't dongle them with your wimpy arms!" Errie snapped at Sion as they made their way up the staircase, Errie carrying Blue's torso by her armpits and doing her best not to make sure Blue's head was hitting every single stair. Though, she appeared to be giving up on that rule.

"I cannot help it! You are moving too fast!" Sion defended as he attempted to grab at Blue's feet again.

"We have to HURRY, okay?"

* * *

**Red's POV**

"There it is." I said, approaching the last turn on the set of stairs before me. On the top of this small set was a door that led to what I suspected to be the back of the clock tower, and most likely where Iris was. I panted, beginning to lose breath and energy. I balanced myself with the rail, closing my eyes for a few seconds to rest for a moment. Man, this place was far up. Now I knew what Yellow felt like after an intense battle like that. I wondered how she was doing ever since I…

…

…

…You know, screw it, if we're all going to die anyways I should at least kiss the girl I like. Is that a sin?

Alright, Red, pull yourself together, you're almost at the top. Time to get this over with.

I hoped.

"Ready Pika?" I called out the pikachu on my tail, who bounded up with an excited spark.

"Chu." He responded with a nod.

Oh man.

I felt excited.

Finally, a real, intense battle. I missed these things, a lot. I had this talent, but sometimes it could just get so…

Boring.

You know what I mean?

I was excited as hell for this thing.

I felt my heroic senses turn on, and a grin widen across my face. Pika too, growled excitably as the tension grew with every passing second.

"Let's do this thing." I said, and made my way up the stairs.

Soon enough, I was at the door, placing a hand on the handle, and opening it up like a door to a new opportunity.

Ready or not.

I entered a large room, a _very_ large room, appropriate for a clock tower that could be read from across campus. It was about the size of a ballroom, and nearly as empty as one if it weren't for all of the mechanics that run the clock. They seemed to take up half of the room, a railing separated the floor from the endless pit of large clock parts complete with a large pendulum at the front. I appeared to be right behind all of it, being inside the maintenance room. The entire room was covered in dust, with brick walls and wooden planks. It was empty, save a few boxes and…

"I thought we'd be seeing _one _of you soon."

There.

Right across the room, leaning on the railing with two other girls by her side, was Iris. She looked about the same size of the 18 year old Caitlin, though Karen beat her in height by quite about half a foot. Iris had her hands on the railing, hunched forward and looking up at the clockwork that progressed. She didn't move, not even to look back at me, not with every swing of the pendulum, she just leaned there, as if she had been frozen in time itself. Karen leaned up against the railing with her back turned, her vileplume bounding in circles at her feet. Caitlin looked over at the clockwork with Iris, a bag about the size of a medium-sized handbag in her hands and her gothita on her shoulder.

Iris and Caitlin finally turned around, the tension building up in the air, her chocolate brown eyes narrowing, but her expression emitting pure confidence. She kept one hand on the rail, but her other clutched in a tight fist, as if she was prepared to fight. Caitlin held the bag to her chest, hugging it with both arms and staring at me as if she were expecting me to run up and grab it.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world." I said, half-joking.

"Thought you might say that." Karen said with a shrug, her arms crossed defiantly as she stepped off from her laid-back position on the rail.

"You know me too well." I said, though not actually meaning it. Pika made a challenging rumbling sound, great shocks of electricity emitting from his cheeks and tail as the sense of danger arose in the room.

"I know you more than you realize." Karen retorted, not losing her cool stance.

"Do you now?" I said, taking some suspicion in her words. What exactly _did _she know…?

"I assume you're here to stop me." Iris said, and I tensed, preparing for the worst. Though instead, she relaxed, and took a couple steps forward, the slow sway of the pendulum clicking with every turn behind her. She looked back at it once more, her eyes mystified by the scene. "Time's an… intriguing subject, isn't it?"

"Time?" I echoed, turning to the clock. What? Yeah, nice clock, maybe I should get one, thanks, can we move on now?

"Hey, Mr. Ross." I heard Iris say, and looked back up at her, only to see her intense gaze turned back to me. I felt my caution at its peaks once again, keeping my breath at an appropriate pace as she continued. "Do you know who I am?"

"…Miss. Mistress-in-Training, right? You were at the cave." I said, eying her suspiciously at the question.

"Close." She said, and a small smirk formed on her face. "I guess you haven't heard yet."

"Heard… what, exactly?" I asked her, narrowing my eyes. Pika stepped in front of me defensively, letting out a fierce hiss and snap.

"Define time." I heard Caitlin's voice sound, and turned to her, surprised that she had joined in on the conversation.

"Def… Define time?" I echoed, confused by her strange request.

"Yes." Caitlin said, her eyes unmoving from my position. They seemed to glow in the looming darkness of the dimly-lit room, like at the festival in her tent. Her mouth was a firm line, pursed tightly and soundless after what she had just said.

"Well… It's…" I trailed off, my mind reeling with words and thoughts. I thought, long and hard, though it all seemed to hit a wall every time I thought of something to say.

"Time is…"

Is…

How would you… describe time?

It's what got us up to go to school or work in the mornings, what decided our schedule or how well we did in things, is pressured us and freed us, it was represented by clocks and numbers, it numbered our days and showed us just how we were doing in life… Though still…

I couldn't think of exactly how…

…to describe time…

"At a loss for words, aren't you?" I heard Iris say, and snap me out of my thoughts. My gaze returned to her, my eyes blinking as I returned to my regular train of thought. Though, at the same time, I didn't. More questions flowed through my mind. What was going on? Who was she? What was her motive? Why was she asking me about all of this? What's with time? Why was everyone in our way?

What was I supposed to do?

"I can see why, I can't either." Iris continued, and turned back to the clock, watching as the pendulum swung. She looked down, though it was hard to see what she was feeling from my position, being so far away with her back to me. I still felt an urge to battle, to get my blood rushing and my body moving. I felt impatient, my hands flexing through their tight grip. What was with all of the questions? What did she _want_?

"Red."

I turned, and my gaze landed on Caitlin, who loosened her grip on the bag. She met my eyes, and I saw an unrecognizable emotion flow through them for just that second. Before I could think anymore, she held out the bag, and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them once again. This time, they really glowed. With that, the bag began to emit a water-like, pinkish light, and Caitlin let go of the bag. It didn't drop, but instead floated. She looked up, her blazing now-magenta eyes aimed towards me. It sent chills up my spine just seeing it, but my thoughts were interrupted by the sight of the bag slowly making its way towards me, and eventually, dropping into my arms. I looked up at her before looking inside. She lowered her arms, and the pink light from her eyes and the bag faded. She appeared to be waiting for me to open what was inside.

I looked at the bag again, feeling what was inside. The fabric was dense and leathery, so it was hard to tell, but she wanted me to have this. I felt cautious once again, and slowly reached to open the pack, and then peered inside.

And there they were.

"Poli…" I said, gazing into the bag. For a few moments, I stood like that, with the bag in my arms, open to five pokeballs sitting in it. "…and… Saur, and Lax, Vee, Aero!" I recognized, pulling out their pokeballs one by one to identify them for sure. It was them. These were the pokemon I had lost when I first came here. My gaze shot back up to the three girls in front of me, my eyes wide with shock. Why did they…

"You can give us back your Aoi's now." Karen said, straightening up and stepping forward, her eyes demanding and fierce.

"Ao… Wait, Blue's?" I realized, staring back at her in confusion. "What are you—"

"Karen, it wasn't him." Caitlin's soft voice spoke up, and Karen swerved over to her, a questioning expression spread across her face. Caitlin stared at my intensely, as if she was concentrating, her eyes as calm as summer clouds. It felt a little unnerving, to be honest.

"It wasn't…?" Karen repeated, looking as if she was going to start something, but then calmed, her mind flowing with thought. She looked back up at me, and stared at me intensely with that gaze that pierced fear into many PSTA students. She sighed and crossed her arms again. "Then what happened to…" Karen stopped, and looked back up at me, who was waiting for her to continue, though she seemed to notice. She bit her lip, and silence filled the room once again.

Along with the speeding train of confusion shooting through my mind.

"You're looking for a battle, aren't you, Red?" I heard Iris say, and my eyes shot back to her. Her back was still turned, and she had returned to her spot against the rails, staring up at the clockwork in front of her. "Don't worry, you'll get one."

"Then let's _get_ to it already." I told her with my patience running thin.

"Just wait, Red." Iris said, calmly and cooly, though not helping with my impatience. "Soon."

"Soon you'll have your battle."

Did she really think…

I was going to just stand around here and wait?

* * *

**Gold's POV**

"Where do you think this one goes?" Lyra asked Crys, as she followed up from behind, pointing at the tightly shut door in front of us.

"I think we're supposed to go through it." I answered for her, not taking my eyes off of it.

"What makes you say that?" Crys asked me, looking over Lyra and to me.

"Because a "DO NOT ENTER" is bolted on the wall right next to it." I told them, and pointed over to the right of the door, where sure enough, there was a plastic sign with DO NOT ENTER in big black letters. The door looked as normal as the rest, wooden and classy, except for the sign. It was the end of the Faculty halls, which was where the room we were locke— thrown into was.

"Oh, _snap_, adventure time!" Lyra said excitably, a wide, devilish grin spread over her face as she peeked out from behind me. Her face darkened as mischievous thoughts flowed through her head, and deep, soft snickers escaped her mouth. With a quick moment of nothing but that, all three of us slid five inches away from her. Lyra stuck her tongue out at us and crossed her arms. "Fine, be that way."

"Right, right, it's most likely locked, so we've got to put some back into it when we tear it down, alright?" I said, reeling back and bouncing on my heels as I readied to slam myself into the door. I waved everyone out of the way for a clear line. "Alright, everyone, stand back, I've got this."

"Make way for the Lyra train!" Lyra cheered, and bounded up to me, readying herself in the same position, and we both stepped back and—"

_CLICK_

"It's open." Silver said, in front of the inch-open door, his hand still on the handle as he turned back to look at me with the most intense "Don't start this again" look.

"STOP RUINING THE FUN SILVER!" Lyra and I snapped at him at the same time, and Crys gave us one of her nagging looks. I was going to have to get used to that. She sighed, and looked around, trying not to look she was a part of our antics.

"Let's go." Silver said, and continued to open up the door, stepping inside to the next room without another second's waste.

I grumbled, and Lyra gave in, catching up to Silver while continuing on about how he should have at least let them try to tear it down because it would have been cool. I turned back to Crys, who was still examining the hallways, now strangely curious about her surroundings.

"You just going to stand around there all day or something or…" I asked.

"Oh, no, it just seems as if… Did somebody battle here? There's some scratch marks on the walls and a few dead leaves…"

"Whoa! Bondage!" We suddenly heard Lyra gasp from the next room.

Crys and I both froze, and looked at each other.

Oh.

No.

With that, we both sprinted for the door, shoving Silver and Lyra aside as we made our way through to see just exactly what Ly was talking about. Silver gave me an irritated look for pushing him aside, but then turned to a still-astonished Lyra who looked as if she wanted to take a picture.

"That's inappropriate! We've got to—"

"_WHERE_?" I cried, cutting off Crys' sentence, and my eyes shooting around the room as I stood there eager and excited.

…

…

Crys turned to me, as did Silver and Lyra, and three sets of eyes in front of me. I stopped, feeling as if my very soul was being ripped out of my body. I stood up straight, and cleared my throat, folding my arms behind my back and giving a weak laugh. "Ahaha… So we can… fix it…?" I said, though I had to fix my own situation first.

"You are one of a kind, Gold Kai." Silver told me in a monotone, shaking his head slightly as Crys drilled an angry glare into my face. Lyra still didn't take her eyes off of the scene, and I could have sworn that her coat flashed a small light.

"What are you guys doing here?"

All four sets of eyes returned to the scene before us, in which my mind let out a loud scream of relief that I was free, but Crys elbowing me hard in the side made me remind me that it wasn't over.

"Isn't this your roommate from the store opening?" Lyra asked Crys, pointing over at the girl sitting crisscross on cold tiles of the other side of the dimly-lit room. It was an empty room, though it did seem as if it had been torn up by a rampaging blaziken. The one thing that stood out the most were the three people sitting in the middle, all three looking beaten and bruised.

The first was Yellow, who sat on the left, looking short and stout with all of that blood streaming down on her face that you could see when she removed that piece of bloody cloth from her nose and mouth. Her ponytail was loose and messy, as if somebody had been pulling it. Bruises lined down her arms and legs like she had been splattered with bluish-tan paint. Her clothes were wrinkled and messy, and new and dry blood dripped from her still-bloody nose.

In the middle of the little group was a girl with pink hair, whose arms were bound behind her with a very impressively-tied rope (I'm assuming that's what Ly meant), so that no matter how much she struggled, she wouldn't be able to escape or hit anyone. She was just as short as yellow, but looked younger, though more vicious. She seemed to want to tear somebody's head off with the look she was giving to everyone, though she stopped, panting, when we arrived. I shivered at her fierce, cold glare, and almost gave a "don't hurt me" whimper, but then I remembered that I've gotten worse.

And on the right…

"Who's this guy?" Lyra asked, pointing to the man on the far right.

With that, the man nodded, with a quick, calm grin. "Hey." He said with a curt nod.

He looked like he was about in his early thirties, maybe late twenties, with a five-o-clock shadow and sloppy, ragged dark jet black hair that seemed to curve up. His eyes were a cold, calm blue that seemed to narrow when he looked up at us. He looked pretty lean, with a dark blue jacket that looked as if it was torn on one of the arms were somebody bit it. Hard. He looked as if he had been helping Yellow in a way that involved wresting a large ursaring. He seemed pretty tall, though I couldn't tell from how he was sitting, as he was slouching too.

Hm…

"Oh, umb… thish guy kindab herlpbd me wib my probdrem." Yellow attempted to say, though it took me a moment to register exactly what she was saying.

"Kriabubub?" Lyra said, blinking at Yellow in confusion.

"She was in a fix and I helped." The man said with a shrug and a small, uncertain chuckle, rubbing his arm that looked as if the jacket sleeve had been torn by fierce teeth.

"…By restraining a little girl?" Crys said, looking over at the pink haired girl.

Crys, no matter how you say that, when you look at it, it doesn't seem as if she would be all rainbows and butterfree if we let her out of that.

"I'm not a little girl!" The little girl snapped, still struggling against the rope.

…Well she _is_ little.

"Heb jusht… Her joust… Agh…" Yellow shook her head in irritation and removed the cloth from her nose and mouth and proceeded to pinch it. When she spoke again, it was in a high, strained squeaking voice that made her seem more like a mouse. "He just came out of nowhere and helped me deal with Maylene." She said quickly and smacked the cloth back on her face again so she could breathe at least slightly better again.

"Out of nowhere?" Crys questioned, looking over at the man with a suspicious gaze.

"I walked through the door and found little most Beast here and pink hair throwing each other around and beating the crap out of each other. She…" The man motioned his head towards an ashamed-looking Yellow, who seemed to be sinking backwards as his story continued. "…wasn't doing so hot."

"Impossible, friend!" Lyra piped up, and ran forward to the raggedy-looking man, leaning forward and examining him intensely. She slid over and looked over at Yellow, shoving her face forward towards her's, making Yellow shoot backwards to avoid her. She pointed to Yellow, looked over at the man. "She killed Red!"

"No, no, I didn't _kill _Red…" Yellow tried to stop her, but ultimately failed as the conversation continued.

"Well, you see, neither Red nor Yellow here have had any proper training in that field." The man said, and Yellow looked around aimlessly as she didn't want to admit the fact even though it appeared to be true. The man nodded in Maylene's direction. "She has."

"Oh." I said, getting it with an understanding nod. "Man, it's like, smaller the person, the more lethally they beat you."

"Weird." Silver said.

"I basically came in and helped restrain her as Yellow held her down and I tied her up." He said with a voice that just said "basically". "That was like five minutes before you guys showed up." He told us, looking up at Silver, who came in first.

"Oh… Why did you have… rope?" Crys asked, and looked down at the restrained Maylene, whose eyes shot over to the man, awaiting his answer as well.

"…" There was a moment filled with silence, with six sets of eyes set on the man in question, who thought deeply about his answer. He tapped his chin, and then looked up at us. "…Next question?"

"BULLCRAP!" I shouted instantly, pointing at him accusingly and stepping forward with a stern look on my face. "Just _who are you _anyways?"

Crys, Silver, and Maylene joined me in my intense stare-down of the man, who suddenly looked as if he were under pressure for the first time. He held a nervous, twitching smile, but didn't move from his spot.

"…Peter." He told us with a nod.

"Peter…" Crys repeated, nodding some more as if she were beckoning him to continue.

He looked over at her, and as he met her eyes, it was like a jolt shocked through his spine, and he stammered out his next answer. "…Pettigrew."

"WHO ARE YOU?" Lyra and I snapped the question back onto the man as soon as he said the word, leaning in closer to the man with suspicion etched across our faces, our teeth grinding. The man backed up, and held up his hands as he held out a nervous laugh.

"Hey, hey, no need to get riled up." He said, and sat back up straight when he was far enough from our faces. His expression turned calm again, and he wore a lazy smile, looking around at the six of us, Maylene, Yellow, Lyra, Silver, Crys, and myself. I saw something flash in his eyes as he trailed over us, something like…

Remembrance?

"Well, enough said, I have to get you guys to the clock tower." He said, standing up, and looking down at Yellow. "Ready to go find Mr. Ross?"

"Huh?" Yellow said in surprise of the sudden advancement, removing the cloth from her nose and tapping it as if she were checking it, she took a dryer side of the cloth, and carefully dabbed off the remained of the blood away from her face and clothes. She then stood up, and winced, nearly falling onto one knee, but quickly recovering with a wince. "Ye… _Yeah_." She said, making a face as if she had just been punched in the stomach. "I'm good." She told us, and proceeded to stretch out her back.

"Wait, wait, wait, _hold _it."

Crys stepped forward, waving her arms as if to stop the man in front of us. She looked up at him with that nagging expression of her's, which seemed to actually take a stab at him from the way he flinched. She pointed at him, and narrowed her eyes, placing her other hand on her hip.

"Mister, tell me your name _right now_ or I _swear_, if you think you're going to see the light of day _again_, I am—"

"Alright! Alright! I've got it!" He suddenly burst out, waving his hand in defense and his cool, calm expression disappearing from his face. He looked more panicky and alarmed now, as if he had just been about to be sentenced guilty in a trial. His eyes were still shifty, looking at anywhere but the girl in front of him. Which was weird since she was like, 5'5" or something and he had to be like five inches taller than her. He sighed. "I'm 29…"

Glad you agree, weird man.

He took a breath, and looked back at all of us, his expression turning serious and his once calm and cool grin replaced with a firm line on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his back straightened into a more proud and confident posture. He seemed less raggedy and lazy now, and more like a man who knew exactly what he was doing with that simple change. "Listen, you'll hear it soon enough, alright? Just let's get moving to the clock tower, we're running out of time." He told us, not wasting another minute.

"Running out of time?" I heard Silver's voice call out from behind me, and he stepped forward. "Running out of time for what?"

"…" He paused for a moment, and looked around. Maylene looked as if she wanted to escape, _now_. The problem was that I didn't know where, she just seemed really jittery now that this man was going on about time or whatever, like she was concerned about it too. I thought about it for a moment, but the train was pulled to a halt by Yellow piping up.

"Wait… Wait what time is it?" She suddenly asked, her eyes growing wide. She didn't seem to be having much of a problem with her bloody nose anymore, but was more concerned on the matter at hand now.

"We… We don't know, we don't have anything with us." Crys said, getting more nervous with the rising tension in the room.

"If anything, with every minute we waste, it's getting closer to midnight." The man said, and looked over to the door on the other side of the room. He turned back to us, and pointed to the door. "We have to move. Now."

"Why?" Lyra asked, blinking in confusion.

"Wait a minute…" Crys started again, straightening up. "Iris…"

"Halloween…" Yellow piped up, looking over to the door, and began losing breath as she inhaled a large breath.

"Halloween's tomorrow." Silver said factually, and averted his gaze to Yellow. "What's that got to do with…" He trailed off, looking over at the man, then Maylene, then Yellow again, and then Crys. He paused for a moment, thinking of the words to say, and then turned back to the man. "We're all going to die, aren't we?"

"Silver, stop being such a pessimis—"

"Yeah, pretty much." The man said, cutting Lyra short from her nag at Silver.

"Yeah pretty—whoa, wait, what?" Lyra continued, and then turned over to the man in question once again, her face forming into a horrified expression.

"Huh." I managed to say, blinking at him.

"Why do people always say that?" Maylene sighed, though her voice was drowned out by the thoughts of horror and confusion in our heads.

"Yeah, if we keep standing around here, so let's get a move on, capiche?" The man said with a finalizing tone, and we all nodded.

"Yeah." We all said, the word echoing through the room as the chorus of voices said it, and the man nodded in satisfaction.

"Good, now let's—"

_CLACK_

All eyes immediately turned back to the door behind us in caution, afraid of what was to come. But instead…

We got something else.

At the door stood five unfamiliar figures, all looking as shocked as we were. The first was a tall brunette woman with ocean blue eyes and store a striking resemblance to the girl that pretty much played cupid and won by marrying me off to my childhood crush. Next to her stood a man about the same height as her, with messy dark red hair and eyes that looked almost as fierce as Sapph's. Behind him was a pretty woman with a calmer feeling towards her, and golden hair that cascaded over her shoulders smoothly. In the very back was a man with ruffled brown hair, looking up and over the slightly taller people in front of him. Though lastly was the black-haired girl that poked her head between the brunette and the redhead's shoulders, getting impatient with no chance to see what was in front of him.

"Move _over_, jeez, what's taking so…"

She then trailed off at the sight, putting on an expression even more shocked than those of the people around her's. Her eyes rested on the man in the back, which made me swerve back over to take another look at him, and then back to the crowd that just appeared. With a still, awkward pause filled with nothing but stares and confusion, the girl spoke.

"No way."

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

"WAIT" Sapph shouted, waving her arms to stop everyone in front of her, her eyes wide and her mouth open.

"WHAT" I said again, still not moving from my spot in a state of shock as we both stared at the duo in front of us.

"_SON_?" We both said simultaneously, horrified and confused.

"_BOY_?" We said together once again.

"_WHAT_?"

"No, no, I'm—" Akio began, swerving back around to us from Koga, but couldn't find the words to continue. He let out a small cry of distress, and turned back around to Koga. "This is all _your fault_." He said with bitterness in his tone.

"Akio, can we _please_ deal with this later?" Koga said, rubbing his temples and looking over to the boy with desperation filling his expression.

"Hold up!" Sapph cried, and pointed to Akio. "So… So… At the festival, during the parade… You… That guy… What…"

"Oh yeah!" Akio said, and swerved back around to Sapphire, dashing up to her, now excited. "Thanks a bunch for that! You almost blew my cover."

"So that guy didn't know…" I began, but couldn't finish. I merely looked at him, and then gave him a look at said "you know what I'm talking about".

"And he still doesn't, thanks to Sapphire." He said, crossing his arms proudly and nodding with a smirk on his face.

"What's this about the festival?" Koga called out to us, stepping forward with suspicion spread across his face.

"Nothing, Dad!" Akio called back to him.

"Okay, okay, alright!" I stopped them, trying to take control of the situation once again. I stepped in between Akio and Koga, breathing heavily from all of my dumbfounded cries. I shot a glare at Akio, and then over at Koga, who was still ready with his forretress. I put on my commanding face, and cried, "WHAT is going ON?"

"I thought you got the hang of it just now." Akio told me, waving his hand as if the answer was obvious, and then pointed over to Koga. "_That guy _is my dad."

"And he's my _son_." Koga said, rumbling angrily. "I have no idea _what_ he made you guys think but—"

"DAD!" Akio stopped him, giving him a glare.

"Oh, ha ha ha." I said sarcastically, and looked at them both again with a forced smile. "Oh, I totally get it now. So this chick who started a fan club about Sapph and can become invisible by talent and we've _known _as a girl for the _entire time we've known her_ is actually a GUY and SURE, I TOTALLY get that SHE or HE or WHATEVER is actually YOUR _SON_." I said, the pitch of my voice peaking with the sarcasm and desperation in my voice increasing.

"See?" Akio said with a nod.

"NO I DON'T ACTUALLY GET IT, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET ANY OF THAT IN _FIVE MINUTES_?" I hollered and stomped up to Akio, waving my arms animatedly.

"I get it." Sapph said, raising a hand.

"Okay so maybe it does in a way but HOW THE HELL DOES THIS ALL WORK OUT, I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU HAD A _SON_." I said, swerving back around and making my way over to Koga, my eyes wide and my voice beginning to crack.

"Have you see the family photos?" Akio piped up.

"I HAVEN'T SEEN _ANY _PHOTOS, WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT?" I cried, my gaze averting back to Akio .

"Okay, let's put it a different way, remember your guy's café?" Akio asked me.

"You mean the one you pretty much ruined by getting all of the chefs sick and TRASHING THE OUTFITS I MADE?" I told him, panting from all of the breath I was using up by yelling.

"Yeah, that one." Akio said as if nothing was wrong. "You even said it a few moments ago, though, but you remember my talent, right?"

"Well… it's invisibility, right?" Sapph said with a nod.

"Not just invisibility."

"OH ARCEUS!" I jumped at the sudden change in voice direction, still jumpy from all of the energy I've been using to yell, and I turned around only to flinch at the sight of Akio right next to me, his face all up in mine. I leapt backwards, stepping back to get a better look at him. My gaze shot back over to the spot next to Sapphire that he had been only seconds before, and then back to the man himself.

"It's a family thing." He said, a small grumble in his voice as his eyes darted over to Koga accusingly, folding his arms behind his back.

"Oh, wonderful." I said, acceptingly, but not enthusiastically, and facepalmed.

"There's not really much I can do to prove it right now, though, other than that." Akio told us, and nodded. "But hopefully, you'll be able to understand this with that in mind."

"…Wait, what?" I said, turning over to Akio, and blinked in confusion. Sapphire, too, stepped forward at Akio's sudden change of subject. He stepped back so he could get a clear view of me, Sapph, and Koga, and then nodded.

"As a child of one of the teachers here, I've been here since my elementary school days, more specifically, fifth grade. So I've been residing here in the school for five years." He began, looking back over at Koga, who gave him a questioning look. Though, he also looked prepared to stop him. Akio continued, turning back over to Sapph and I. "I know a lot about this school, like the incident in the clock tower that happened in my first year here with those high schoolers, though not a lot of details." He told us, looking up at the school, which we were right behind. The clock tower was closest to us, being in the very back of the school, but also on the very top.

"Akio…" Koga said warningly as soon as he mentioned the incident, and stepped forward.

"I'm _not _getting into that." Akio said, just like a child would retort to a parent, and huffed. He then shrugged, and turned back to us. "Though I do know about a _different_ incident."

A different incident?

Five years…

…Ago…

Oh crap.

"Wait… You can't be talking about… There's no way…" I began, not knowing what to say. My snappish attitude gone, and replaced with a sudden sense of urgency.

"Akio!" Koga called out again, stepping forward, his expression tightening.

"What?" Sapph said, looking at us both with a confused expression on her face.

"It was about a couple of talented kids who escaped a kidnapping. Or as the school likes to put it, enrollment." He continued, his face holding an expression that told me that he knew that I knew _exactly _what he was talking about. He turning, bringing that message off to Koga, who looked just as alarmed as I was.

"Wait… a _kidnapping_? You're not talking about…" Sapph realized, stepping up closer, her eyes widening. She then made a fierce face, bearing her teeth angrily. "I knew it, it was you guys, I can't _believe _fell for this again!" She said, averting her glare at Koga.

"Hold up…" I said to Akio, holding up a hand to signal his silence, but he didn't seem to take it into mind.

"I know about this because _you_ told me, Dad! _You_ were the one who was so frustrated about the failure! _You _were the one in charge of things like that back then! _You _were the one who left their pictures on the table!" Akio continued, his tone rising with every statement.

"AKIO!" Koga snapped.

"Saving me isn't the only reason I admire Sapphire! It's because she escaped and saved someone else in the process! Someone who attends this very school!" Akio said, his eyes darting around to all three of us.

"He's… He's _HERE_?" Sapph exclaimed, her gaze fixed on Akio.

"AKIO, I AM WARNING YOU…" Koga said, sweat beading down his forehead.

"STOP!" I said, and moved forward, closing in on him. Though, with every step I took was just another step he took back, and it wasn't before long before he started pointing fingers.

"The two kids were—!"

"FINE! FINE! SHUT UP, I'VE GOT THIS!" I finally spat out, my fists clenched tight and my heart beating faster than it had. That seemed to silence him, and he seemed really surprised that I had given in like this. He blinked at me, and then looked over at Koga, and then back at me.

"Wait… I am really confused, Ruby, _what_ are you talking about and how do you get this…?" I heard Sapph say from behind me, stepped towards Akio and I, who were now far from both Koga and her. She still looked pretty wound up due to everything Akio had revealed, it almost made me regret what I just said. She looked over at Koga, and then Akio, and them me, and then took a step back. "Wait, please don't tell me you're his son to—"

"What? No, agh, no, no, nooo no. I'm—" I pursed my lips, and shifted my shoulders uncomfortably. "I'm… Agh…"

"Can I tell her?" Akio said, looking at me, and then past me to Sapphire.

"Tell me what?" Sapph said suspiciously.

"What? No! You can't, I've just got to… Agh…" I grumbled, and looked back up at Sapph. "Alright, just… Let me explain…" I said, reaching up for my hat, and clutching it by the end, letting some of my hair fall out of its cover.

"Explain what? Oh, Arceus, you're not going to pull off your hat and reveal that you're a girl, are you?" Sapph said with a gasp.

"What? No! Who even does that? Sapph, just listen to, me, I'm—"

"I mean, really, I can see Yellow doing something like that, and Akio just did it, and who knows, you might be a crossdresser too, please tell me you aren't."

"Can we please not talk about that subject, Sapph, what I'm trying to say is—"

"Well, actually, I wonder about that sometimes, maybe your cousin would mention it, but I really think—"

"SAPPH, I'M THE BOY YOU WERE KIDNAPPED WITH!"

"That something like that was… Wait, what—"

And then I tore off my hat.

* * *

**?**

"You can't wear those in the forest!" A girl's voice cried out, not too far from the scene. She stood in the forest, looking back at a smaller girl behind her, who wore blue roller skates on her feet as she struggled to keep up. A paper-wrapped package rested in her hand, and black hair spilled over her shoulders and reached her back, held at the end with a gold-colored clip. Her feet were placed firmly on the leaf-covered ground below her, ready to run and impatient for the girl behind her.

"I can manage!" The younger girl's voice squeaked, and she held a bag close, looking up at the older girl in front of her. Her light brown hair was messy and covered in leaf-bits, signaling that she had been falling a lot.

"I'm sure you can somehow, but we _really_ have to hurry. As in _NOW_. _ASAP_. _SOS_." The older girl told her, bouncing on her heels, jittery and energy-filled. Her eyes darted around the forest around her, and her lips were pursed tensely.

"Even if I do ditch them, we still won't have as much time!" The younger girl argued, clutching the bag tighter. With that, she realized what was in her arms, and reached into it, pulling out one of the items. "Hey, hey, hey, LAI! What if we—"

"G, I know what you're going to say, do _not_ even start. We are _not _ supposed to be using these guys, and do you even realize who we're—"

_SCREEEECH_

With the loud cry ringing through the forest, the two girl's gazes shot upwards. Through the trees and through the darkness of the night sky, they couldn't see what or where the sound came from, but the expressions on their faces said that they knew exactly what was coming up.

"Wanna use them now?"

"Don't touch them, I'll pick."

* * *

**Red's POV**

"You really expect me to just stand around here and wait, don't you?" I said to Iris, getting more and more impatient by the second. I set the pack down and pulled out Saur and Vee's pokeballs, ready to throw at any time. Pika let out an eager yelp, jumping forward and sparking threateningly. In the front, Karen stepped forward, her eyes narrowed and her hand set on a pokeball on her belt.

"Not for much longer, I promise." Iris said calmly, and turned back over to me. She stepped closer, a confident smile on her face. "Or would you rather have a little warm up?" She offered, cricking her neck, ready to fight.

I grinned in approval, and Pika bared his teeth. I tossed Saur's pokeball up with one hand. "I'd love to."

"HOLD UP!"

_CLUNK_

"Oh, COME ON!" I cried, and swerved around to whoever had just interrupted us. I was literally _this close_.

_This. Close. _To a good battle.

Before I knew it, who figures had rushed up in front of me, one on both side. I almost thought they were the same person, and both of them looked strikingly familiar. Though when I could finally get a good look at them, I realized that they weren't just different people, but opposite genders as well. Whoa, how'd I get the wrong? Well, they do both look the same, I had to tell. Brown hair, green eyes, same height, they both even looked like they weighed the same. Weird.

Wait a minute, I was in the middle of something here.

"You okay? She didn't kill you, right? Oh, Arceus, then we'd be really dead." The girl said, looking back and forth at Iris and I quickly.

"Do I look dead?" I deadpanned, still irked off about them interrupting us.

"Okay, nevermind, he's not dead, IRIS!" The girl continued, and shot her gaze back over to the girl on the other side of the room.

"Who are they?" Iris asked Caitlin on the side, giving the two newcomers a confused glance as if two stage directors had just jumped onstage in the middle of a live performance and started acting like idiots.

"No idea." Caitlin said, thinking, as if this was the first time she didn't expect something.

"_That's_ insulting." The girl said with an offended expression.

"We have come to stop you and your evildoing ways, Master of Destruction!" The boy said, and then pointed to Iris as if he were making a gun sign with his right hand, as his left arm folded beneath his raised hand and stuck out his index finger and pinky to the side, making a completely straight face as he did so.

In the front, Karen looked as if she wanted to jump off the railing with the expression she was making, Caitlin gave them a pitying look, and Iris made a face as if she were contemplating over the name "Master of Destruction".

To my left, I heard a growl from the girl. "Sion what are you DOING?" She growled over to the boy in a half-whisper.

"It was on TV, this is how they do it! Play along." He said, a proud smile on his face as he kept his eyes on the women up front.

"What, no! You're ruining it!" The girl snapped at the boy, stepping towards him so that she was almost right in front of me.

"You are the one ruining it!" He told her with an innocent pout.

"Hey!"

There was another voice from behind us, and all six eyes turned towards the stairs. There stood a Crys, Silver, and Lyra, almost all the way up the stairs, but the former pointing down to a girl sprawled out on the steps in front of her. "Why is Blue on the floor?"

Behind me, I heard the unsettled argues of "You left her on the _stairs_?" "You were the one who had been holding up her torso, I had thought you were the one to keep holding her!" "You expect me to let you run up here alone and embarrass me?" But they drowned out with the arrival of more people, and out of the crowd, I heard the cry of a slightly familiar voice.

"B!"

Quickly, a 22 year old woman came racing up the stairs and kneeled down to check on the Blue, who appeared to be unconscious on the steps. Seeing that she was alive, she sighed in relief, and then shot a glare up at us.

"What did you do to her?" She snapped, and from the corner of my eye I saw the boy become tense. But then, the woman at the stairs laid her eyes on me, and froze. "…Chris?"

"Chris?" I echoed, and stopped, my eyes widening and a sudden jolt of energy running through my spine.

What did she know about—

"Move over!"

In a flash, two more people shot past Crys, Silver, Ly, and the woman. They sprinted forward and towards me, only to stop at the sight of the two argumentative people at my sides. They stood like that for a moment, all four of them frozen in shock at the sight of each other. One of the newcomers was a girl with jet black hair bound into pigtails with sharp golden eyes, and at her side was a girl with long golden hair and calm red eyes, both of them keeping their eyes on the duo at my sides. I looked around, my eyes falling over all four of them one by one. Even the woman beside Blue looked surprised to see that these four looked as if they knew each other.

Seconds later, five final people ran up and out of the stairs. One man with sloppy brown hair stayed to help Seae with Blue, who actually appeared to be waking up as if she were in a deep, drowsy sleep. Another with dark red hair skidded up and out of the stairs alongside an older man who looked as if he needed a shave. Gold ran out with Yellow, the latter looking as if she had just been hit with a brick in the face.

"Yel!" I called out in astonishment at her bloody clothes and red face.

"Well." I heard from across the room, and all eyes turned up front.

Iris smirked, looking somewhat pleased with herself as she narrowed her eyes, looking over the crowd. "Interesting."

"Sese…"

From next to Iris, Karen looked past the crowd in front of her, to the brunette woman holding up Blue. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving, her hands clutching the railing behind her, and her breathing becoming heavy as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"K? And… CC!" The woman cried, looking over from Karen to Caitlin, who also had a shocked expression covering her face.

"Huh!" Suddenly, Blue shot up from her laid back position, making the woman jump back in surprise and drop her. "Ow!" She cried, and rubbed the back of her head as she sat back up again. "What's going on…?

"Iris, 'sup?" The jet-black haired girl said with a small growl at the end of her voice, her eyes set upon the seemingly-fifteen year old girl up front, who gave out a huff.

"Hello Alex." She said.

"Wait…" Gold looked over from Iris to the girl named Alex, and then back to Karen and Caitlin, and then over to the woman. He pointed around, not knowing what to do, until he spat out, "You guys… _know _each other?"

"Yes." The black haired girl said immediately and without hesitation, nodding slightly. The brown haired girl next to me who was arguing with the boy earlier facepalmed at her answer.

"You and _Iris_?" Crys cried, staring at the black haired girl.

"…" The girl immediately shut up, and stared at Crys with wide, innocent eyes.

Crys grumbled. "How come she always does that? It's like automatic with _you_ but whenever I start talking she never says anything!" She said, turning over to Gold, who shrugged with a nervously unknowing expression on his face, not wanting to upset her further.

"Wait, nevermind that." The dark red haired kid said, and looked over at the black haired girl and calm-eyed girl. He turned over the duo by my sides and asked, "How do _you_ guys know each other?"

"Um…" The boy began with a nervous laugh, but the older man who ran in stepped forward.

"Alright, alright, everybody settle down." He said, waving a hand for everyone to settle down and sticking the other in his jacket pocket. He looked around at all of the people in the room. The brown haired woman who, now that she was next to Blue, I could see looked a lot like her, except older and with chopped hair. Blue, who was groggy and looked as if she had a splitting headache, was attempting to stand up with her help. Nearest to the door were Gold, Crys, Lyra, Silver, and Yellow, who all wore the same confused expression as I did with the mass of unknown people and things happening. The man with dark red hair, who looked cautious and gazed at the four people in his question with suspicious eyes, and the brown haired man who looked the most friendly out of the bunch, but still held his share of confusion. The duo at my sides, who looked near identical with their common physical features, but clashing personalities. The, the black haired girl with spiked pigtails and an apparent loudmouth (except to Crys), and the golden-haired girl who didn't even give out a peep. The three girls on the other side of the room, Iris, Caitlin, and Karen, with Iris the only one who didn't flinch at the newcomers. Then, of course, himself, who stepped up to the front of our crowd, in between Iris and I, holding a confident posture.

"Guys, I think it's about time we put a name on ourselves, don't you think?" He said, looking back at the crowd.

"_What_?" The brown haired girl next to me cried, and looked up at the man in disbelief. "You seriously want us to—"

"I think it's an appropriate time." He said with a shrug. "I think everybody needs a good reintroduction." He narrowed his eyes. "A true reintroduction."

What…?

"Let's start from the back." He said, and looked back over at Blue and the woman look-alike. "Who are you all? Name and age, and anything else you would deem necessary."

Blue thought for a moment, registering his words, confused by his sudden suggestion. Her headache seemed to be clearing, though. "I'm… Blue Aoineko, seventeen." She looked up at the woman helping her, as if she wanted a true confirmation on who she was. She waited eagerly, until the woman answered, looking back up at the man.

"Seae Aoineko, I'm twenty two." She said, and placed a hand on Blue's shoulder, looking as confident as ever. Blue's mouth opened, her eyes staring hard into the woman next to her, unable to say a word. Seae looked down at Blue with a grin and wink, giving her a thumbs up. "Big sis to B here."

"Oh, well…" The brown haired man nearest to them began, looking around. "I'm Tellurium Farley! I'm twenty one." He said with a short wave and friendly yet confused grin, appearing to be attempting to lighten up the mood. He looked over to the other side of Seae and Blue, where Gold and the others stood. They stood silent for a moment, before Yellow spoke.

"I'm… Ak." Yellow rubbed her nose, and then coughed before continuing. "Amarillo del Bosque Verde, but that's long, so you can call me Yellow, I'm seventeen."

"Um… Crystal Kai, sixteen…" She glanced over to Gold, and pouted with a red tint starting to glow on her cheeks. "And… well… married… early…"

"To me." Gold said, pointing to himself, and straightening up proudly. "Gold Kai! Sixteen!" He introduced, and then looked over at Silver and Lyra with a grin.

Silver flinched, and Lyra waited for him to introduce himself excitably, though he really didn't seem to want to. "…Silver… Silver Armel, sixteen." He said quickly, and then stepped back to behind the crowd, allowing Lyra to have her turn.

Lyra gave Silver a "don't be like that" look, and then looked back over to the crowd. "Lyra Kotone, fifteen, turning sixteen next month!" She said heartily, and then looked up, over, and straight at me. With that, everyone's eyes turned over in my direction, awaiting me to have my turn.

"Oh, yeah, well… I'm Red, Red Ross, eighteen. I would say it's a pleasure but I'm really not sure yet." I said, looking around.

No, seriously, I didn't know. What was going on?

"And you are?" The man said, turning over to the man with dark red hair and a grumpy expression.

The man grumbled for a moment before speaking. He looked around, and then crossed his arms. "Mercury Ignatius, twenty." He said grudgingly, and turned over to the black-haired girl. "Your turn."

The girl suddenly looked as if she had been put on the spot, guilty in her own trial, held up at gunpoint. She shivered slightly, her golden eyes darting all over the place.

"Well why don't we save you for later?" He said, and the girl sighed in relief, but still looked nervous. The man looked up front and across the room over at the three women up front. He smirked, and then spoke. "Why don't you three go next?" He offered, and crossed his arms patiently.

Iris narrowed her eyes, giving a short moment filled with silent, but then nodded, and stood up straight. "Iris Ion, age 15 years, been living for about 35." She said. It was still weird to think about that, though.

Karen was next, she looked up, and pursed her lips. "KarenEmil Megaera, twenty two."

Caitlin shifted in her place, and her eyes fell onto the floor, but then rose to the crowd before her. "Caitlin Anani." She said. "Eighteen, turning nineteen."

"Good, good, we have that cleared up. So everybody here is acquainted with one another, aren't we?" He said , waving his hand over the crowd, but only received suspicious glances.

"No." Mercury said, and narrowed his eyes at him. "Who are you?" He asked, and looked over at the argumentative duo, as if he had dragged the question along to them as well.

The man smirked, and then looked over to the duo, first at the uncertain girl, who was chewing her gum uncomfortably, and then the boy, who straightened up.

"Why don't you two go next?" He offered, and stepped back away from the crowd to let them continue. The girl shot him a glance that said "are you sure?", and he nodded, making her turn back to us. But before she could hesitate any longer, the boy spoke up.

"Taision Oak, sixteen, and my twin sister, Erata." He introduced with a gentlemanly bow. "Born November 9th, 2021. Our mother is standing right next to auntie Seae, and our father is out, but it would be Green Oak." He said, and smiled. "It is quite the pleasure to finally meet you all!"

…

…

…

For a few moments, silence filled the room. Nobody moved, but slowly, all eyes turned over to Blue, even Seae, who stood right next to her with wide eyes. Blue kept her eyes on the twins up front, her expression frozen as she blinked.

"…What?" Blue managed to spit out, and I'm sure we were all thinking the same thing at this point.

"Why don't we continue?" I heard the man behind me say, and waved one hand over to the black haired girl, and another to the golden haired girl. "Girls, why don't you give your introductions?"

"Wait, Alex and Lapis—" Tellurium began, but was waved off by the man.

"Leeet's not jump to conclusions here, young man." He said, and looked back at the girls. "Ready?"

The first to nod was the golden haired girl, who gave off a pleasant smile, folding her arms behind her back and looking around, from our Iris and the others, and back to our crowd.

"Hello everyone, my name is Thunder Ross, I am twenty one, born March 22nd, 2026." She introduced herself with a nod, and then looked over to me with a small twinkle in her eye.

"And Tidali Kai here." Said the black-haired girl, holding her head up high and placing her hands on her hips. "Age twenty and born January 9th, 2027!"

"I am the child of Red and Yellow Ross." Thunder said, looking over at me, who was frozen with shock, and then Yellow, who could barely even move.

"And my parents like to call me…" Tidali began, her gaze falling onto the couple across the room. "Candy."

"What?" Tell said, confused, but this statement only made Gold and Crys' breath cut shorter.

"And I'm Blaze." The man finally said, and swerved around to face Iris, as did the four other accomplices of his. His sky blue eyes were sharp and defiant, ready and prepared, all as a grin widened across his face. He ran a hand through his ruffled black hair, moving the bangs away from his eyes and then stroked a hand across his stubbled face. "Blaze Kai, oldest son of the lovely married couple back there, and twenty nine years old. Born May 16th, 2017. I believe we have a prophecy to stop." He said with a smirk, and cocked his head to the side.

There was a still moment, only filled with shock and silence. Nobody knew what to say, the only ones who weren't freaked out of their minds were the five who had revealed themselves. But, up front, Iris merely grinned, and straightened up.

"Well, this is an unexpected development." She said, her tone amused as she met eyes with Blaze. "Looks like we've got a few extra challengers from the future."

"UNEXPECTED DEVELOPMENT MY ASS, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Crystal cried, finally snapping out of her trance.

* * *

Well, that was weird. HOPE IT DIDN'T MINDFUCK YOU OUT OF THE STORY, THOUGH.

Anyways, sorry 'bout that. There was a dilemma that happened like an hour before I was able to finish this story up and I had to fix it so this took a little longer. THANK GOD WE HAVE OUR CHAPTER 16 BACK, HUH?

I have learned to save my files in many places because that is a good thing to do and something like LOSING A CHAPTER will never happen again.

Oh thank god I have dedicated fans I love them so much.

So, here's some stuff to clear you up if you're too confused to do the math or understand that last part.

Man who helped Yellow with Maylene: Blaze Kai, currently aged 29 and born in 2017. In 2032, he would be 15. Parents are Gold and Crystal.  
Girl and boy who met with Blue: Twins, Erata (Errie) Oak and Taision (Sion) Oak, currently aged 16 and born in 2021. In 2032, they would be 11. Their parents are Blue and Green.  
Alexandrite, vulgar girl and one of the Gamma Crew's members: Tidali Kai, currently aged 20 and born in 2027. In 2032, she would be 5. Her parents are Gold and Crystal.  
Lapis Lazuli, a calm, sleepy girl and one of the Gamma Crew's members: Thunder Ross, currently aged 21 and born in 2026. In 2032, she would be 6. Her parents are Red and Yellow.

As you can see, there are a few… not present. What? Did you really think I would leave some out?

Anyways, CHAPTER'S HERE. MINDSCREW EVERYWHERE. HOPE Y'ALL UNDERSTOOD ALL OF THAT. If you still have questions, you can catch me on the Starri Studios Tumblr.

OH, AND QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER.

**State your favorite part about being an Amotodan reader**

I feel like putting two for the long run so **Favorite chapter** too.

BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER PRETTY MUCH KILLED ME ESPECIALLY WITH THAT WHILE CHAPTER 16 DILEMMA THANKS AQUA I LOVE YOU AND YOU ARE A WONDERFUL FAN AND PERSON.

A'RIGHT, OLLIES OUTIES, ACTION COMING UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THINGS ARE _EXPLAINED._

YEEEAAAAAHHHH

-Starri

* * *

"Wait…" Tell said, piping up, and Mercury turned to him.

"What? WHAT? What could POSSIBLY need to be waited on?" He asked him, his eye twitching with shock and confusion. He didn't seem to be very amused with the development, like Iris had been.

"Thunder… That's the "manly" name I was talking about earlier…" He said, staring at the golden-haired girl who was facing Iris, the girl he knew as Lapis Lazuli up until now.

"What does that have to do with anything? So _what_ if she has a guy's name?" Merc snapped at Tell, obviously not having any more control over his temper.

"It's just that… Alex always told me Thunder was _her_, and refused to let me believe otherwise." He said, searching through his mind, remembering memories from long ago. "But I always doubted it, the Thunder I knew I was very much sure was a guy… But Alex always said it was her in drag… But…"

"And?" Merc said, calming down slightly.

"Thunder…" Tell said, and kept his eyes on the girl before him. With that, Merc slowly turned over to Lapis, his mouth open and his eyes still wild and filled with shock.

"…had red eyes…"

* * *

In the back of the crowd, a couple stood. Crystal stared at the crowd before her, her breathing heavy from just yelling, and her expression tempered and horrified. Gold next to her, though confused, nudged her in the side, grinning.

"His name is Blaze." He said, nodding in approval.

"I am going to kill something." She said, and hung her head in shame.

"Blue and Green had a son…?" Silver said, his eyes wide and his body frozen in shock.

"That means they did it." Lyra said, a naughty grin on her face as she nodded in Silver's direction.

"Oh, Arceus."


	27. Chapter 24: Legend of Protagonists

Well, snap, it's that time again.

**Disclaimer**: Poptarts

* * *

**A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day  
oOoOo  
Chapter 24: Legend of Protagonists: The Dark Hour**

* * *

**October 6th**

* * *

**?'s POV**

Where… Where was I?

I could barely even hear my own thoughts over the noise of the crowd I was in. About ten minutes ago I was trying to keep a few senseless friends of mine from wandering off into the forest, ultimately failing and forcing me to run after them, and the next second I'm here, wandering around in the abyss of teenagers in the middle of the night and what seemed to be like… a city? I looked down the street, and all I could see past the heads of date-appropriately dressed teenagers were the stands and little shops lined up along the edges of the streets, hollering welcomes and "chances to win".

I learned from Mrs. Oak never to trust a vendor.

She said they were smug, cheating bastards that only took your money and chances of winning.

I pretty much agree with her, they can't be trusted.

Alright, let's back up a moment.

You guys don't know me.

Well I'm Blaze Kai, oldest son of Gold and Crystal Kai. Fifteen, blue eyes, jet black hair, and a face that tells you he has a lot of crap to deal with in his life. Like some moronic associates of his that got him into this mess in the first place. I'm what you could call a thinker. As opposed to my best friend Storm, I'm not an athlete. I can barely run a mile in half of the required time and no matter what I do, I'm pretty much physically incapable of passing any of my gym class exams. The most common things that runs around this mind of mine are the latest studies released about histories from the Hall of Origin over in Sinnoh and when I could trade in my glasses for contacts already.

If you didn't guess from that, which I'm sure you haven't, it was pretty vague, I'm a science freak. I live and breathe reason and don't take coincidence as an answer. That's not what I do.

It was October 9th. Apparently October is a very important month in my parent's lives because every October we're at a different place. It was always with the same people, and their kids. I mean, they were nice people, I just really didn't get it. I remembered asking my Dad about it, and he never really agreed to tell me about it, not matter how much he wanted to. Mom never let him, and no matter where we were, no matter what time it was, she _always _seemed to catch him before he got to the story. It could get really scary at times. There was one time when Dad and I went on a hiking trip up Mount Silver back when I was thirteen, and he tried to tell me the story quite excitably like seven times but _every time _Mom called while we were on a _zero-service _mountainside and threatened to revoke certain privileges every time, the stakes increasing every time. By the eighth time she dropped Candy off at Uncle Silver and Auntie Lyra's place and found us. I don't even know how, it just happened. She ended up taking us home and revoked father-son vacation rights from us.

So about October, it was something special, for some reason, and I didn't know it. We always went somewhere, or people came to us. Either the Ross house, the other Ross house, or the Oak house in Kanto, the Cathair house in Hoenn, the… I keep forgetting their name but it always had to do with a Berlitz, that house in Sinnoh or the other one, I could never remember their names, the Blair house in Unova, or here in Johto, where it was either here at the Kai house or the de Rege house with Auntie Lyra and Uncle Silver. I favored the last one the best with the exception of my own home due to the fact that Storm de Rege lived there, being one of three of the de Rege kids. It was always one of those houses, and some others but it's a long list so I'll stop there.

Friends with their kids? Some yes, some no. Associated? I'd hate to say it but yes. I really just made friends with a handful but that was fine with me. People like Storm were just excited to round up the whole pack and make a face for himself.

Though it was those guys that got me into this mess in the first place.

Day eleven of the yearly October celebration month, since for some reason it always stared out two days early on September 29th. Why? I have no clue. Well, this year's location? Johto, Kai house hosted. Today we ventured to Goldenrod.

I was one of the oldest, just below Miscella Ross, who was 18, eldest child of Crimson and Seae. In this position you're given a few certain expectations that you really don't want to keep up with but have to called the "Look after everybody at least a month younger than you and if something happens to them it's all your fault and you're dead when you get home" rule. Misa doesn't count for this rule because she likes it. Hanging out with us, that is.

It's just that she's into rulebreaking as much as the next person.

_Don't_ go into the Ilex Forest they said. I will have your _head _if you get your little sister or _anyone _for that matter anywhere _near_ that place.

No problem, Mom.

Yeah it really didn't work out that way.

Every time somebody tries to restrict a bunch of preteens and teens from some place, you've practically got the crowd storming into the place like the cavalry.

"But my parents are going to kill me, guys" "There's a reason they told us not to go in there, guys" "Guys help I've been attacked by a horde of beedrill and I can't escape, guys" "Help me, guys"

Ha

Haha

Hahaha

No.

Well that's what I heard. I really was attacked by beedrill but I'm allergic so the only thing I could really do was run, run, run, even if I couldn't get them off my back. It made me lose track of them. Dammit.

But it also chased me into the forest.

At that point I was about to just give up and dive into the lake to think over what exactly I was doing because being in water usually helped me for some reason, but the next thing I knew, there was a flash of light.

Before I knew it, I was in a different place entirely.

Rewind.

City, teenagers, vendors, and the sinking feeling that something very, very wrong had just happened and it was all my fri… associate's faults.

The only thing I could do in this situation was to walk around and hope I blended in. If I didn't belong here, that would be pretty bad. If Lai, Storm, and the others were here, then I needed to find the ASAP and had to find our way back to Goldenrod. Oh Arceus, Mom was going to KILL me. ESPECIALLY if Candy was here.

Oh Mew, Candy.

Where was she?

I pushed up my thick-rimmed glasses and searched my pockets, only to realize that I had left my pokemon in my bag at the Goldenrod diner where my parents were meeting up with everyone. I cursed to myself, smacking a hand over my forehead. My pokegear was in that bag too. This was all Lai and Blizzard's faults. Damn it.

I began to push my way through the crowd, twisting past the various teens and passerby-ers. Everybody seemed to be too engaged in the festival to notice, however I still had no idea where I was going or where I was in general. When I seemed to be past the thickest of the crowd, I found myself running and winding around the streets, my eyes open to everyone to see if I could recognize anyone. My gaze darted around the colorfully lit attractions, which shone even brighter in the night. As I continued on through the festival, I felt a nagging feeling of recognition. I wasn't sure what or where I heard it from, not instantly, but it was there.

Twenty more minutes of searching, and no luck or people of interest.

I stopped for a moment, seeing where I was now. I did seem to have gone a ways away from the entrance, though I only seemed to have gotten myself more lost. If I went even farther, I would just get myself even more drowned in the sea of festival-lovers and teens. I also felt myself short of breath, and my legs sore from running. If I was Storm then I would have been sprinting past these people and have explored the entire place within 45 minutes, but I was a thinker, not a runner. After a few moments, I decided to take a break from searching for idiotic associates of mine and start searching for a place to collapse and find my strength.

I took a deep breath, and kicked out my legs some to loosen the tension if I could. I dragged myself around the streets for a little bit until I finally found a bench to rest on. It wasn't completely free, and I did feel a little awkward sitting next to someone I didn't know, but that really wasn't the worst of my problems at the moment. Without a second thought, I collapsed completely gracefully onto the bench, swinging my head back and kicking my legs out to get myself comfortable. I let out a tired breath and closed my eyes to think as I sat there, slumped on the bench.

Okay, I had to stop and think. If I was here alone or not, then I had to first off start and find out _where_ I was. I appeared to be in a town or city-like place, and there was obviously a celebration of some sort going on. The place was horded with teenagers and such as well. What was this, like some convention or something? I had heard of them. Maybe it was a convention, but if that was true then there would have been a thousand people dressed up as fictional characters, unless this wasn't that kind of convention.

Sometimes I stop and wonder what fictional characters think of people going out and dressing up as them in conventions.

The only way I could understand that was if I put myself in their shoes and was honest.

What if we were fictional characters?

What if people went out and dressed up at us and took pictures and posted them on the internet?

What if people wrote stories about us?

What if people drew porn of us?

With all of these questions, I sat up in my seat and stared into space, lost in my train of thought once again. I looked down at my hands, and then thought some more.

"…Wait, why am I thinking about this?" I exclaimed, my head jolting up and my blue eyes blinking. I was supposed to be finding my little sister, not—

Not…

Wait…

Why did I have the feeling that somebody was staring at me?

I looked around, nobody really did seem to have any interest in me, they just—

"AAH!" I suddenly screamed.

"OH, ARCEUS!"

After jerking my head over to the right, I found whose attention I had caught:

The guy sitting right next to me.

Be both jumped back at each other's cries, and nearly fell off of the bench before catching ourselves. I stared at him, keeping myself at the edge of the bench.

"…" I didn't speak, I just sat there with my hands gripping on the edge of the bench and my eyes wide and my mouth open with horror.

"…Hey, I wasn't the one talking to himself, don't look at me as if I'm crazy!" The boy defended, giving me a look.

And I knew where I had seen that exact same look before.

"M… M…" I stammered, unable to form full words through my shock. Right now, at this moment, everything I thought I understood vanished.

It was a coincidence.

It was just a coincidence.

"Mr… Blair?" I managed to spit out.

"That's me!" The brown haired boy exclaimed with an approving nod. "I wonder if I'm famous. I've never been called "Mr" before, are you an underclassman? Though you look my age…"

I teleported! That was it! I teleported to Unova and Mr. Blair's son who ditched going to the meetup and decided to go to a festival here is sitting in front of me right now! Yeah, that explained everything!

"Black!" A girl's voice called out, and the Blair turned.

"Oh, hey, Pres." He responded, and my face just faded into the next, paler shade.

And he named his son after himself, I never found him as the type! Or maybe this was another Black Blair, or it could have been a nickname! Like this guy wasn't even related to the Mr. Blair I knew! The girl could have just been teasing him about how he had the same name as the husband of the CEO of the BW Agency! Sure! That made total sense!

The girl's name had to be like a shortened version of an actual name! Like Presley! Yeah, that made sense, and there was no way that— OH CRAP.

A girl with a wildly wavy ponytail and a soft, yet confident face came up to the bench, and my eyes grew even more horrified. She held a thick stack of neatly printed flyers in her left hand, while her right hand rested on her hip. She pushed past the remaining people, and stepped up to the Blair kid. She had the exact face of that of the friend of my parents that I had just seen two hours ago at a city diner, emitting the same enamoring confidence and superiority as her, threatening the same glint in her eye that gave you the feeling that one of her effective yet downright outrageous plans was about to take place.

"Black, we're need more flyers!" The confident girl, who I refused to call anything but Presley, ordered and the Blair boy looked down at a box set next to his side of the bench, filled with stacks upon stacks of papers each labeled with large, yet eye-catching silver and black letters that just seemed to scream out at you whenever you looked at them.

_BW AGENCY!  
Opening tomorrow, shop 133 on the east end of the Town!_

Little letters of information were scribbled beneath it, telling of how the owner was already the President of her own company before she was taken into some academy (dubbed "the" academy on the paper, that's a little vague), and the Unovan items sold there.

My face turned into an expression so confused and horrified I couldn't even describe what it was supposed to be showing.

"Don't you have like a hundred in your hand?" Black pointed out, scrunching his eyebrows at Pres.

"Sure, but now I have help!" Pres said, and held her head up proudly as a girl bounded up from behind her. With a giddy smile and a floppy white hat, yet an even familiar face greeted us, and I nearly screamed what I felt to be a very feminine screech.

Okay! Okay! Calm down, Blaze. It's just Auntie Lyra. Wait, NO, NO, NO IT'S NOT AUNT LYRA. It's just a coincidence that they have the same signature hat that may or may not hold a thousand cameras and materials and oh Arceus is she filming me right now?

Okay, Blaze, stop and think. What's happening here?

The girl in front of me is Presley, who looks exactly like the CEO of the BW Agency, a multimillion pokedollar Unovan company. Well, this WAS a convention, she must have been cosplaying as her. She was even handing out flyers and everything!

I'll explain the excitable girl behind her later she's REALLY hard and TOTALLY NOT AUNTIE LYRA I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT.

And the guy next to me must have been the owner of a nickname that just made fun of his last name. Just a Black Blair like Mr. Blair. Definetly not the same Black Touya Blackkun Hilber Blair the Fifth like—

"Hey-ho, Black Touya Blackkun Hilbert Blair the Fifth!" The Aunt Lyra look-alike greeted with the high wave of her hand.

ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?

"Lyra's here?" Black said, turning to Pres.

WHAT IS GOING ON, I DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND ANYMORE!

"White Touko Fourchan Hilda Whitlea the Fifth told me that my excitable and spontaneous personality along with acrobatic skills would be a great asset for this rendezvous!" The Lyra girl said with a wink to her partner, who nodded approvingly.

"Lyra Kotone will do wonderfully on this advertising adventure of our's!" White cheered, and Lyra pumped a fist into the air behind her.

"Why are we all calling each other by our full names?" Black questioned, showing a wierded-out expression.

LIKE HELL IF I KNOW BUT IT'S REALLY NOT HELPING WITH MY SANITY HERE.

Okay, despite my desperate hunger for answers I didn't think it would be very safe to stay in this place much longer. Slowly and nervously, I began to stand up, keeping my eyes on them in hope that they wouldn't notice m—

"Hey! Who's your new friend?" Lyra pointed out, her wide, curious eyes locking onto me as I stood up, making the other two employee's eyes lock onto m—

"Have you ever thought about forcing young popular boys into crossdressing for the benefit of your company, Mrs. Blair?" I questioned as fast as lightning with my eyes narrowing into a deadly serious glare. That was the moment I remembered Mrs. Blair's proud story about how she and Mrs. Oak had one day built up a load of popularity due to the action. They weren't allowed to release a name, unfortunately for fellow listeners, but fortunately for the poor guy who did have to go through it. Throughout the entire storytelling session there was a thick, dark tension lingering around the adults, though I failed to be able to specifics. Hopefully this caught them off-guard enough for me to—

"Wait, what?" White said, her eyes widening in interest at my statement, as if a locked treasure chest just fell from the sky before her. She stepped forward, gripping her flyers.

"Hey!" Lyra perked up with an excited grin. "He called you Mrs. Blair!"

There was the sudden sound of paper being dropped and scattered as Black dropped the stack he had just picked up from the box next to him.

"Wait, _WHAT_?" White exclaimed and her body becoming rigid.

Mission backfiring, Blaze. Abort. ABORT.

PLAN B, WHAT WAS PLAN B?

"LOOK! IS THAT YOUR DAILY INCOME?" I cried, pointing into the sky with a shocked expression overtaking my face.

"DAILY INCOME?" White and Lyra cried, both of them thinking of two different things, I was sure of, but either way, there was no way in hell I was sticking around this place. Black was still saving flyers from flying off, and I knew I was good.

With that, I took no second thought and made my name come into some non-ironic use and blazed past the girls and away from the chaos.

* * *

**Black's POV**

"Aw, man! He disappeared!" White groaned, and let out a "tsk!"

"We'll get him next time." Lyra reassured her roommate, patting her shoulder with devious expression on her face, nodding slowly.

I straightened up the rescued flyers, looking back up at the girls. I was curious about what went on through their heads, but I was more wary about actually knowing.

"But you still can't ignore the fact about the "Mrs. White" you know…" Lyra snickered, a dreamy grin plastering over her face. White flinched, her breath shortening and her movements freezing once again.

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT WAS ABOUT!" She burst out, jumping back from Lyra.

"You know time travel _is_ possible…" Lyra continued, becoming more and more intriguing with each second.

"That would be quite the coincidence, wouldn't it? Ahaha…" White laughed uncomfortably, her eyes darting all over the place.

_The President is in trouble! _My mind rang, my danger senses going off like a siren in my head.

_You have to save her!_

"Hey! What about making RGD crossdress?" My mouth suddenly blurt out in a search for good, distracting words.

…I suddenly wonder if I'm related to that glasses guy in the ways we think.

Probably not, but he did remind me of someone…

Wait, so what did I just say?

"Hold up, that's interesting." Lyra said, her eyes breaking from Lyra and turning to me.

"Black, sometimes, you're just brilliant." White complimented me with a proud tear forming in her eye.

Oh crap, what have I done?

"Wait, wait, wait! I mean it's a bad idea! You can't just ask four guys to dress up in girl's clothes and—"

"Hey, you know the second year's maid café was really popular!" Lyra mentioned to White, and the two looked at each other with overwhelming pleasure in their eyes.

"But sadly… Black is right." White sighed, making me perk up in hope. She looked up, her fists clenched and raised, and her eyebrows furrowed in confidence. "But I will not let this idea die! Only when the perfect time comes… whether it may be in a week, or in a month, or maybe even tomorrow! It will happen _one day_!"

"You tell it, White!" Lyra cheered, and snatched the stack of flyers from my unmoving hands. "Thanks, Black!" She told me, and she and White disappeared into the crowd once again.

I sat there, frozen with my hands still in their paper-holding position. Slowly, I looked down at my hands, my eyes blank as my mind reeled with the events that had just transpired. I then held my face in my hands, sitting there hunched over pitifully on the bench, feeling the overwhelming pressure of guilt hang over me like a blanket.

This is all my fault.

* * *

**Blaze's POV**

"This is all Lightning's fault!" I growled as I mumbled the bitter name of the eldest Ross daughter. She was only a year younger than me, but with freaking Blizzard Oak and their movie-making shenanigans there was no telling _what _they would do for the sake of the perfect film. If they hadn't had lead everyone into the freaking Ilex Forest of _all places_, I wouldn't be in this mess.

I stormed through the crowd, worrying less about the attention I may have caught as I passed through. There were so many people here anyways I looked as normal as the rest of them anyways. I adjusted my glasses again, feeling heavy on the bridge of my nose as I did my best to keep them in place. I was pretty blind without them, so I had to make sure they were on right and didn't lose them. These things were expensive, forget about Mom, _Dad_ was going to kill me if I broke these things.

As I continued my pursuit for somewhere to get back to Ilex or Goldenrod or Johto or _somewhere _I could recognize, and some answers. Was that really Mr. and Mrs. Blair back there? And that _really _seemed like Auntie Lyra. What were they doing here? What was this place? _HOW OLD WERE THEY EXACTLY?_

I pushed up my glasses slightly and pinched between my eyes, feeling a headache coming on.

I needed help.

I had to find someone I knew.

"Hey, hey, kid."

My head jerked upward, and my glasses flew off my face at my sudden movement. Immediately, my vision went fuzzy, but all I could thing about was capturing the blurry black figure falling in front of me. I snatched for it blindly, squinting to try and fix my vision as I juggled the object between my hands. Just at the moment it flew too far and I couldn't snag at it anymore, another fuzzy object caught them, and they stopped moving.

"Sorry about that, here." I heard the same voice as before say, and let out a sigh of relief.

"You're a life saver." I thanked, and took up my precious lenses, fitting them back over my eyes. "But don't scare me like that." I scolded the boy, becoming more serious, tightening my eyes and blinking several times. "You know that—"

I then froze.

"Yeah, didn't mean to make you jump like that." The boy before me apologized, sighing. "Guess I was a little… Hey, are you okay?"

I unfroze, shivering and then jolting straight up. "Huh, what? Yeah! What were you saying, uh…"

"Silver." He introduced, nodding curtly.

U-Uncle Silver.

Oh, crap.

This isn't what I meant.

I had to be really careful around him because the one thing I knew about Uncle Silver was that he was really…

"Hey, you go here? I've never seen you before. You look like you should be in my grade." Silver noticed, narrowing his ice cold silver eyes at me and clutching the red apron that he held in his hand.

"Uh… I…" I stammered, not wanting to blurt out on impulse and create a mess like back what I did with the Blairs.

"You know what? Never mind. Here, could you just fill for me for that booth over there? You look pretty free, and alone, and I'm in a hurry." Silver asked, and held out the red apron to me. "There's a troublesome little thing I need to catch up with, she was supposed to be working with me for this thing but she ran off."

"…But I…" I began, my hand unconsciously grabbing an end of the apron.

"It's really easy, all you have to do is stand there, and if anyone comes, just take their money and tell them to throw rings onto the bottles. They get seven out of ten, they get a mask, but I'm pretty sure nobody'll be able to do that anyways. They don't, no refunds, no exceptions, if that wasn't obvious already." Silver explained to me, without even waiting for a nod of understanding. "Okay, you got that? Good. Hopefully I won't be gone long, just do it, okay?" He told me, and without another word, he ran off, leaving me with an apron in my hand and an expression of utter confusion.

**-o-**

Less than a minute later, I'm here, standing on the offering side of the ring-the-bottle booth with a red apron slung around my neck and tied around my waist.

I shouldn't be doing this.

I grumbled, pressing a palm against my forehead, doing my best not to grit my teeth to bits. How was I supposed to figure out what I where I was supposed to be going standing around here? I needed answers, at least.

I read the nametag pinned to the chest of my apron, the guy who I really hoped wasn't the same Silver de Rege I knew must have lef—

_Volunteer  
Silver de Rege_

I hate everything.

Okay, I guess there's no use in denying it anymore. Wherever I was, there were teenage versions of my parents friends that I've known since childhood wandering around this festival… place… thing. The BW Agency wasn't a multimillion pokedollar company yet, and Mrs. Blair was really flustered about her name. Wait, if she was my age then she would still be… Miss. Whitlea?

No wonder, you're so stupid, Blaze.

Well, now that's done and over with. I had to get out of this place, before I met anyone I knew again. Well, I did want to see somebody I knew, just somebody I knew from wherever _I _came from because—HOLY CRAP, TIDALI!

"You are going to kill her."

"Hey, just leave that to her teachers."

Oh my…

Those were my parents.

Those were my _parents._

MY _PARENTS._

Tossing away a toothpick, the man I recognized as Gold Kai let out a hearty chuckle, and the woman I recognized as Crystal Kai… No, wait, Crystal Miyuhara, looked down at my little, five year old sister. The golden-eyed, carefree girl was caked with chocolate and what looked like to be barbeque sauce. She was decked with prizes from counters and souvenirs from vendors. My mouth dropped open, and my eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. I slapped a hand over my mouth from screaming femininely again, and struggled to figure out what to do in this situation.

Okay, okay, your teenage parents are with your sister, their future daughter, in the middle of a festival that you're pretty sure _you're not supposed to be at. _What do you do?

Now I know that this can very well be a real-life situation because unless this is all a really, really bad dream, and illusion, or anything else of the sort then it's _pretty real_.

"Caaandyy…"

Wait.

I know that voice.

It's a voice I know.

And not a bad one.

My head swerved around, and all of my senses peaked when I saw what I saw. Rollerblades, eyes as blue as the ocean, and black hair cut straight at her chin, it was Gale. Finally, someone other than me (or my sister, who was I a dilemma), that was free and could help. But not right now. Right now I needed this done, and I needed it to be done as _subtle_ and _inconspicuously _as _possible_.

Gale Cathair, luckily for me, was one of my friends. Thirteen, but looking about two years younger, joining me in the just-slightly-than-you're-supposed-to-be club, she distressfully searched around the crowd for a little girl that kept out of her sight, but not out of mine. Unfortunately for me, she still hadn't caught notice of me, either. She was nice, really nice, she was one of the few people who knew when and when not I needed my space and was very loyal, and I liked her for it. She was cool.

But that wasn't the point right now. I couldn't just leave the stand, run over, kidnap my sister, and then run back here. Then again, I could always just not return to the stand, but then that would give me more to be remembered by. I didn't want to add "The guy who ditched the stand" to Uncle Silver and "Random stand guy who kidnapped a little girl", I already had "Spotted your daily income" to White and Lyra's list, add "Knows you're Mrs. Blair" to that too. I didn't need to be so remembered. I could act, but have you seen me act? I'm a scientist, not a performer. Lightning and Blizzard would be good for that but _not_ Blaze Kai. No.

I threw my hands in the air, waving them around quite noticeably in an attempt to get Gale to spot me. Despite not wanting to, I jumped up and down, mouthed words, and even awkwardly danced a bit. By the time I was done, I was already tired, and had to keep my glasses in position like seven times.

Come on…

She didn't notice all of that? I thought she was trying to keep her eyes open!

"Come on, Candy? Oh my Arceus, Blaze is going to be _so_ mad at me…" Gale told herself, which I could just barely hear over the crowd.

You bet Blaze is going to be _so_ mad at you, you let her escape into the arms of my _parents_, freaking _dammit._

I tried again, and jumped up and down, waving my arms around. I couldn't shout or scream, I really didn't want to risk drawing attention to myself from my parents, it wouldn't help at all. A couple moments of looking like a complete idiot later, I realized that I had caught the attention of other passerby-ers in the process, receiving multiple stares from my little escapade. I stopped, feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden. Whoops.

Okay, I had to be _even more_ subtle. I swerved back around to Gale, my eyes narrowing and my teeth clenched with frustration. I clutched the edge of the wooden counter before me.

I glared at Gale, and swung a hand that pointed to my parents, hoping that she would just catch my eye once. But still, no matter where she looked… Oh, come on, I was the one half-blind here!

Oh, for Mew's sake…

"THERE!" I screamed, pointing at the little family on the other side of the street, and I caught a million eyes, but only two mattered: Gale's.

Got them.

Gale spotted me, and not a second later, she followed my hand and spotted what she had been looking for.

Never in my life had I been so happy that she was one of the fastest rollerbladers I had ever seen.

Oh, sweet Arceus, I could kiss her.

Right them, just as Gold and Crystal were turning to the direction of my voice, Gale shot forward faster than the most powerful Quick Attack, and slammed straight into my father.

I was now watching in shock at the sudden development. Gale and my father toppled to the ground, and my mother was now more interested in her partner being collided with. There was a loud _THUD_, and a curt moment of recovery between the two.

"Gah! What the heck?" Crystal cried, her eyes wide and her mouth wide open at the scene before her. Candy watched with interest as her friend stirred from on top of her father.

Then, with a jolt, Gale's eyes shot open, and she snapped upwards. Her eyes looked down at the man underneath her, and her mouth quivered. "Y-You're…" She stammered, nearly speechless at the man, and then swerved around to Candy. As she did, she looked over her head, and in turn, saw me across the road, giving her one of the most death-threatening glares I could give. It was like I was screaming "FIX THIS MESS RIGHT NOW" through my eyes.

"GAH!" She squeaked, and then her gaze shot to Candy. "What are you doing here?" She demanded. "What did Blaze say about running?" She scolded her.

Oh no she said my name.

She _said_ my _name_.

Gale then picked up the chocolate-frosted girl under her arm, and shot my mother an apologetic look.

Please be inconspicuous, please be inconspicuous, please be inconspicuous…..

"Sorry about the trouble, Ms. Crystal!" She told her, and then shot off in the way she came from, her blades gliding across the street skillfully.

Arceus _DAMMIT_, Gale!

It looks like I got my letters mixed up, I'm not going to kiss you I'm going to freaking _kill_ you, Gale Cathair!

"Who the heck…"

My attention whipped back to my father, who was starting to sit up from the ground. I felt a shiver jolt through my body again. Oh, man…

"No idea, but she knew my name." Crystal grumbled curiously, looking around for anything else suspicious. "And who the heck is Blaze?"

Oh, _crap_.

The moment she said that, her line of sight began to trail my way, and without a second thought I threw myself to the ground, hiding behind the counter and praying that nobody had noticed. Oh man, oh man, oh man… That hurt, but I really didn't care about that right now.

"I guess we'll never know." I just barely heard over the crowd from my father, and let out a large breath of relief, relaxing. That hit-the-floor little act of mine nearly broke my glasses, too. I muttered to myself irritably as I rolled onto my back and fixed the askew lenses, letting out a sigh. Their voices drowned out over my relief and the crowd, and soon, I couldn't hear them anymore.

Slowly, I sat up, and peeked over the counter, searching for the two people that nearly made me have a heart-attack four times this evening. Despite the strange glances I was receiving, I felt just as relieved when I didn't see a single Kai in sight. Good, just me.

I stood up, and dusted the dirt off of my arms and clothes. I was _really_ glad that was over, now all I needed was for Silver to come back…

With that thought in mind and me dusting off my clothes, I remembered the tag on my apron. I took a hold of it, the metal pin still latched to the red fabric. Well, I wasn't Silver de Rege, so I unpinned the nametag from the apron, and set it aside to where the real Silver could find it later.

Ugh, why did everything have to be so _confusing_?

First Mr. Blair, then Mrs. Blair, then Auntie Lyra, then Uncle Silver, then _Mom and Dad_ of all people, with my little sister, their future _daughter_, too. I had to find Gale, and hopefully, everyone else she was with. I really hoped nobody had found any of their future parents. Hopefully nobody else's future parents _were_ here. Please, _please_, let that be it—

"There!"

Oh no.

"If I can win the jigglypuff mask, then it's my win for the night, okay?"

I didn't want to look up, I really didn't. But slowly, my curiosity overcoming my fear, I did.

And I nearly had a heart attack, again, right there.

A sigh. "I guess…"

Before me, heading my way, were Mr. and Mrs. Oak. Not the Oaks from wherever _I_ came from, of course, but the teenage Oaks. Green Oak, despite his bored nature, tagged along as the woman I recognized as Blue, Blue Aoineko right now, lead him over to a boo… wait a minute.

Blue stepped up to my booth, and I stood there, rock solid on my place, as still as a metapod in battle. I could barely even look at her. The next thing I knew, Green held out a couple dollars of what seemed like money to m— WHOA, TEN THOUSAND POKEDOLLARS?

Ugh, stupid fancy rich places.

I unfroze, just in time to take up the dollars from Green, and handed the two ten rings each. Green went first, wanting to get it over with, I assumed, and lazily tossed out his rings. Despite his weak efforts, he got half of them on. I was actually impressed, this game was actually pretty hard. I removed the rings he threw, and turned back to the excitable contestant ready to go. Blue flashed Green a challenging grin, and swiftly and skillfully shot out her rings and… seven out of ten.

"WOO HOO!" Blue cheered, throwing her fists into the air successfully, Green sighed, but kept his eyes on her. So she won something, huh? I guess that means she won her fight with Green…

…Wait…

You know what, this is for sending Gale, Miscella, AND Lightning chocolate and letters and tricking them it was from Bliz, Storm, and I.

I'm taking one for the guys.

Faster than I could have possibly swung, I shot a hand up, and smacked off a ring from one of the bottles closest to me, and caught it before it could make another sound. I then snuck it in between the bottles.

"Six out of ten." I told them, pretending to look back and check over the bottles.

"OH YEAH! Take _that,_ pervert!" Blue taunted Green, turning to him and punching him competitively in the shoulder and then raising a hand for a high five, which in turn the boy turned away, making the girl pout. Green let out a groan, though despite his bored cover, he actually seemed pretty disappointed. I wondered if he was actually interested in their little game, or just upset because Blue now had a reason to taunt him.

Good, I succeeded.

They'll never know.

I hope.

Suddenly, Blue held out a hand to me, making me flinch, and cheered, "Jigglypuff mask please!"

This is also for joking about Storm/Myself yaois all those times, _Mrs. Oak_.

"Sorry, girlie, look at the sign." I said, shaking my head, and then pointed to the sign in the back, indicating the number of rings necessary for a prize.

Blue's eyes widened before she shot an ice-cold glare into me, making me flinch. "HUH?" She cried, gritting her teeth and she shoved her face up towards mine threateningly. My glasses were already fogging up, which helped me keep my stance since it made it harder to see her. She was evil in her own way, but she was one of the scariest moms I knew. No wonder Blizzard, Taision, and Erata are so obedient.

"That's jack! What kind of game is this?" She snapped, and then stomped off.

I would say I felt bad but that was worth it.

No regrets.

Green gave me a look, a blank one that I couldn't really read, before tagging after Blue. They disappeared, and I let out a sigh of relief. That was a close one, I really, really had to be careful.

I took my glasses off, and wiped my forehead, clearing up my foggy glasses. I was sweating bullets this entire time, man.

When I finished, I put them back on, and took up Green's money. Ten _thousand._ Man, where was I?

Hm… White's flyer did mention something about "the" academy.

Could it be that everyone here went to the same school? Judging by this cash it was probably some rich kid's school. What went on around here, I wondered…

I sighed, well, I would have to gather more clues later. Now all I needed was for Silver to come back. The last thing I needed was for Auntie Platina to pop up, which was very likely considering what family she was from. Though she was one of my favorites among my parent's friends, Candy loved her as well, especially since she gave her that torterra for her birthday. I probably would even ask her for help, at least she was smart with a lot of common sense.

"Well, might as well put this stuff away." I told myself, and took out the cash box from under the counter, which was locked. "Oh, man." I said, and searched the pockets of Silver's apron. Nope, he didn't even leave it in here. I guess that was actually a pretty good idea since he handed this thing off to a stranger. Though I would be more worried about somebody running off with the bo—

CLACK

I suddenly felt as if a strong grip had latched onto the other end of the box as I lifted it higher to examine it, and looked down.

"Oh, it's chained." I noticed.

Wow, he was prepared.

I shrugged, and set it aside on the counter. I took a look at the bills in my hand from Green, and gave them a closer look. Hm…now that I looked at them, they didn't seem like pokedollars at all…

"What are talents…?" I asked myself, skimming over the bills.

"Hey."

I looked up from the bills, only to meet the eyes of Green once again.

Oh, crap.

"H-Huh?" I managed to spit out. "You again?" Why was he back? Wasn't he…

Oh, right.

"Here to avenge your girlfriend?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes quite seriously. I knew how he could get when it came to Mrs. Oak…

"She's not my girlfriend." Green denied, furrowing his brows at me,

_You keep telling yourself that, Mr. Oak._ I thought to myself, and rolled my eyes. "_Sure_." I told him, and looked back at the bills.

"So what's your scam?"

I froze right there, my body growing cold.

Oh, crap.

"…What?" I managed to spit out, a nervous feeling churning at the pit of my stomach. Oh, how deep was I? Oh, Arceus…

"It's the rings, isn't it?" Green said, and looked behind me, at the pile of rings in a box in the back.

The rings…?

I looked back at him, a look of pure confusion of my face. Uh… "I have no idea what you're—" I was about to reply earnestly, before I was cut off.

"I saw it, you deliberately have four rings too small." He told me, and nudged his head in the direction of the box again. I stepped a couple steps back to check.

Wait, he was right.

DAMMIT, UNCLE SILVER, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT.

I began to sweat bullets again, feeling my vision blur. Okay, think fast, Blaze what should you do? Just go along with it. Tell the truth and you're dead, lie and Mr. Oak'll just see right through it as usual. He sees through BLIZZARD and LIGHTING for Arceus' sake and those two like _masters_, especially after all of their experience with acting and filmmaking.

Okay, calm down, Blaze, you can do this.

I let out a breath, and looked back up at Green. "And what are you going to do about it?" I threatened.

Green narrowed his eyes at me, a glint of acceptation for my challenge flickering for a moment,

…Okay, Blaze, WORST question to ask.

"Well…" He began, reaching for his jacket pocket.

**-o-**

"But I wanna help Whiiiitttee! She needs help with Black, too!" Lyra whined as Silver dragged her back to the Ring Toss stand by her ear.

"No, you have to help me." Silver told her flatly, not stopping his march back to the stand. "Because this is what you were assigned, and I'm not holding the fort by myself." He told her. Silver wondered how the glasses guy was doing, hopefully he didn't find a way to cut off the chain for the cash box. Then he would be in REAL trouble.

"Get Gold to help you!" Lyra told him, keeping at a safe height so that Silver's pinch on her ear wouldn't harm her any farther.

"You're going to be the one helping me, Lyra." He told the girl. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

Lyra pouted.

As much as she _did_ like Silver, she was best at keeping distance. She was used to keeping distance and spying from afar. Guess she was so good at it she got into this school in the first place.

"And…" Silver continued, until he saw sight of the stand. He sighed in relief as he saw that the boy he offered the position to was still here, and the place seemed to be intact. He stepped up to the stand, keeping Lyra in his grip. "Hey, I'm ba—"

Before he could finish, the boy stepped out of the booth drunkly. It was almost like he was a zombie, it kind of freaked Silver out. A couple moments later, the boy took off the red apron on him, bundled it up, and shoved it into Silver's chest. Silver, stunned by his actions, loosened his grip on Lyra. Lyra, suddenly in a trance of curiosity by the glasses-boy's odd behavior, didn't move, and simply just stood up straight as she watched him.

The boy looked up from his slouching state. Silver stared at him, it was if the guy had just been thrown into the woods at midnight and left in there for three days, and this was what he looked like coming back out.

"…Amanda _dies_ at the end of season four of _At the End of Summer's River_. She _never_ gets to tell Arthur she loves him. " The boy told Silver in a cold, raspy voice, filled with vengeance and bitterness.

At that point, it was like Silver had suddenly turned to stone.

"…Huh?" Lyra said, blinking.

"I'm not doing anymore favors for you." The boy growled, and the stomped off.

"Huh? What?" Lyra said in confusion, looking at him, and then at Silver, and then the stand, and then back at Silver. "W-What's going on? What was he talking about, Silver? Isn't that that teen mermaid drama that came out last year? What was that about an Amanda? Huh? HUH? SILVER?" Lyra then cried, jumping in front of Silver, seeing what she never thought she would see before.

"Amanda… dies?" Silver whispered to himself, looking down at the ground. Glossy tears began to well up in his eyes. "And Arthur… He…"

"Silver? Hey, _SILVER_? WHAT'S WRONG?"

The thoughts about the mermaid's dead blocked out Silver's mind so much that he forgot to ask himself some very important questions.

Why did the boy know he liked _Summer's River_?

How did he know about a season that never came out since they were just starting season two?

What just happened?

**-o-**

About half an hour later, I finally found my way out of the festival. I panted, my legs shivering to keep upright. I didn't choose to be non-athletic, I actually kind of wanted to be, like Storm, but that wasn't possible for me for some reason.

Speaking of Storm…

As I exited the festival, I found a forest was just outside of the city. When I passed by, I saw a light flicker from within the crowd of trees. I narrowed my eyes, what was…

"Blaze!" I heard come from the forest, and suddenly saw the silhouette of a hand wave from the same place where he saw the light before.

Was that…

_Lightning. _I identified the voice, and made his way into the forest.

It was dark, and pretty murky for an autumn night. Nonetheless, I managed to find my way through, despite my poor eyesight. Luckily, the more I moved in, the more movement I could see and the more noise I could hear. Before I knew it, I was tripping over a bush and into where a small crowd of kids were hanging about, away from the festival.

_Rrraaawwwnnn_

I looked up, and saw a very familiar torterra hanging about, with a familiar little girl laid on its back.

"Sh'up, Blaze." I heard a little girl squeak.

"Candy!" I cried in relief, and brought up and hand to my forehead, letting out a breath. "Oh, man." I muttered to myself, and then calmed. I them proceeded to search around the area where I could just barely see the others around me. "Guys? Is that you?"

"Preeesent." I heard a lazy male voice moan, followed by a bored yawn from the same direction. I felt my lips become a flat line. _Blizzard…_

"Blaze!" I heard a slightly higher-pitched female voice cry out as opposed to the slightly more mature one I heard from Lightning earlier. "You… You found us!"

"Gale, I'm still going to kill you for slamming into my parents." I snapped at the direction the voice came in. In the darkness, I could see the shorter silhouette flinch, and then look down at her hands. She looked as if she were rocking on her rollerblades.

"Sorry about that. I panicked." She confessed, with a slight grumble at the end of her voice as she said, "You were there too…"

_POP_

_And that would be… _I began, before turning around in the darkness to where I could see two near-identical silhouettes side-by-side, leaning up against a tree.

"Hey, Blaze." Spat a slightly deeper-pitched female's voice.

"Hello, Blaze." Greeted a slightly higher-pitched male's voice.

"Erata, Taison." I said simply.

_I got my butt nearly kicked by your father today. _I thought to myself.

"We can't find anyone else, Candy, Errie, Sion, Gale, Bliz, and I are the only ones here." I heard the voice from before call out to me from almost directly next to me. I turned, and saw the faint image of a dark-haired girl that threatened to beat me in height.

"Ugh…" I groaned. "Doesn't _anyone_ even know where we are?"

"Sorry, Blaze." Gale's voice piped up again apologetically. "None of us know. Misa might have known, but…" Gale trailed off, grumbling to herself, a little disappointed in not being able to give the proper information.

I sighed again. "What about that light? Who had the light?" I asked around, looking around all of the silhouettes around me, but stopped when I received an awkward silence.

"…Light?" Erata asked a couple yards away.

"The one you guys signaled me with from over there." I reminded them. They didn't remember?

"Whaddaya mean, "light"? Like Lightning?" Blizzard asked, and I could just imagine him slumping over drowsily and raising his eyebrows at me.

"No one here has a light, Blaze." I heard Taision tell me.

"No light." Candy repeated.

"What are you guys talking about…?" I asked suspiciously. "If that light wasn't from you then what—"

_FLASH_

_Oh, please don't tell me…_

_FLASH_

"What the—"

_FLASH_

With the third flash, all seven of us vanished from that cold forest floor.

* * *

**October 30****th****, 2011**

* * *

That was the story of the first time I had ever time travelled.

Since then, nearly 15 years have passed through my time. I did it again, once or twice, but I never met up with my parents in the past again.

Well, not until now that is.

You guys know me now but I might as well reintroduce myself.

I'm Blaze Kai, oldest son of Gold and Crystal Kai. Twenty nine years old, contacts, pale blue eyes, jet black hair, married, one son, college professor, and a face that tells you he's got a lot to deal with in his life. But right now, there's one thing this man knew that he didn't fifteen years ago.

I knew what I had to do.

I knew what was throwing me, my childhood friends, and Uncle Crimson and the others through time and why.

I almost knew what was going on in my parents time, and I knew that they needed help.

It was time to write history.

—

**Gold's POV**

"Where are we going?" Crystal demanded, heading down the final flight of stairs, until she stumbled into the room Yellow and Maylene had brawled in before: The room that we entered in. "What about everyone else? Shouldn't we help fight?" She snapped, her head whipping back to the rest of the team. "And they just told us they were they were—!"

"Yeah, yeah, we all did." Erata cut in, hushing Crystal silent as she hopped off of the stairs, followed by her brother, Lyra, Silver, and I. "Now you know that your kids from the future have come to help you through this mess! Yay! Thanks _so_ much, Erata! We're so lucky to have you here!" Erata cheered to herself, in a voice as sarcastic as Green's was with me. She then turned serious and looked up over at Crystal. "Now your turn."

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Crystal demanded irritably and impatiently, not ready to put up with this.

"No, no, you want me to say it again? It's not that hard…"

"Hey, hey guys?" Silver's voice called out, and we turned to the last person heading down the stairs with us. "Let's just calm down, and get this straight, alright?" He commanded, pointing at all of us and running his gaze over the group before him. We nodded, Crystal's shoulders relaxing as she calmed.

"Alright, then." Silver said with a nod. Just as I was about to say something, without looking, Silver grabbed the collar of the older boy next to him and pulled him over so he was dangerously close to him. Taision, in Silver's grip, froze and his eyes widened in fear as Silver's cold eyes turned to him slowly. "Now then, who are your parents again?"

"Whoa, wait, what are you—" Erata snapped, stepping forward.

"We just told you! Our parents are Blue and Green Oa—"

"Are you two adopted?" Silver demanded, his eyebrows furrowing threateningly, and his teeth grinding.

"Of course not!" Taision answered, still trying struggling free of Silver's grip on his shirt.

"WE'RE LEGITIMATE OAK CHILDREN!" Erata shouted at Silver, her eyes blazing, demanding for Silver to release her brother.

"…I liked it better when I thought you two were adopted." Silver said, loosening his grip on Taision's shirt and the boy shooting back, breathing heavily and his eyes wide.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT RIGHT NOW!" Crystal snapped, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. She looked as if she were to explode with all of the frustration building up in her, her eyes wild and her mouth open and panting. "Guys, we HAVE to figure out what to do now."

"Crys, did you hear?" I interrupted her, a different thought coming into mind.

"What, Gold, do you have an idea?" Crys asked me with hopeful eyes, swerving around with me with a pleading look.

"No, but it happened!" I said excitably, my grin widening joyfully. I felt like I was about to cry with this much excitement. "Our son's name is _Blaze_!"

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Crystal snapped back at me, growling deeply to herself.

It still happened.

"You know what that means…" Lyra sang from across the room, a hint of laughter and mischief in her tone accompanying her naughty eyes.

"_LYRA._" Crystal growled, her blazing blue eyes practically burning Lyra with how intense her glare was. Lyra shut up, but still giggled softly to herself with the sudden development. She seemed really, oddly happy over all of this.

"Hey!"

Amongst the uproar and confusion within our little group, one more voice joined in, this time from the staircase. Erata flinched, and looked a little red in the face as frustration began to build up in her body. I turned, and saw a familiar face and her friend hopping down the stairs to us, two at a time.

"Candy, hey!" I greeted, recognizing the woman entering the room.

"Papa!" Tidali cheered, bouncing forward, her mood changing drastically at my greeting. She stepped up to me eagerly, looking as if she were doing her absolute best to not throw herself at me in excitement. Her golden eyes were wide and sparkling with a sort of joy that I could see even through the darkness of the room.

So this was the daughter of Crys and myself?

Well, maybe she could do something about her temper, and her mouth, but I couldn't bring myself to hate her even in the slightest. What a bundle of joy.

"Tidali!" Crystal said in recognition, her eyes widening at the woman in front of me. Lyra peeked over her shoulder eagerly, shaking Crys' slightly by the shoulders in a slight tease.

"…" Suddenly, the light from Tidali's eyes dimmed, and her bouncy and excited mood was washed away faster than a tidal wave crashing to shore. She calmed down, staring at Crys with obedient eyes and a mouth as silent as Silver's during a first meet. It was like Crys had pointed a remote control at her and pressed pause on her.

Crystal stared at her, confused, and a little horrified at the fact the difference between her daughter's reactions. Lyra pat her shoulder sympathetically, shaking her head, and Taision let out a low whistle.

"Is everybody working up a plan?" A softer voice came from the stairs.

My eyes snapped away from the awkward scene before me, and I turned to the hopefully final member of our little party, Thunder. She stepped down the stairs at a quick pace, but one that seemed quite elegant when you looked at her. When she entered the room, her pace slowed to a walking speed, and she walked up beside Tidali. "We don't have much time." She told us, a serious expression clouding her face as opposed to her usually calm and cool one. "We have to act fast."

"We're still pretty confused about all of this." I heard Silver say a couple feet away, his eyes narrowing. "You guys can't just run in, tell us you're from the future and you're all these guys' kids, and then just expect us to be all "Oh sure, let's go save the world, no problem!" and all that crap." He told them, glaring from Erata and Taision to Tidali and Thunder.

There was a brief moment of silence among the group, until Tidali broke her little mute stance and leaned to Thunder. "I thought we could."

"We didn't think that part over very well." Thunder replied, her eyes trailing away from the crowd for a moment as Silver groaned and his hand met his forehead. "But that's not the point right now, look, we're sorry for the confusion, but if we didn't tell you now you would have found out later."

"How can you be sure of that?" Lyra suddenly piped up, stepping out from behind Crystal. "Aren't you time travelers supposed to be like super-secret with your identities and stuff? Then you do your job and no complications uprise in the midst of your epic adventure!" She said as if she were narrating their story.

"It's just easier this way, okay! It helps explain things!" Erata rebutted, nearer to her.

"Like _why_ we know that we have to get this done _now_ and _why_ we should be formulating a plan _now_." Tidali growled through her teeth, her irritation at its peaks.

"That's what I've been trying to_ say_!" Crystal shouted, her hands on her head as they clutched clumps of her hair fiercely.

"Okay, then let's get to it, then!" I said, and with that, an agreement was reached. I smirked, that felt real nice.

"Hey, does this place have a broadcasting room? Or like, a speaking-place-thingie or something like that?" Tidali asked, her eyes trailing off as she thought. "I think the students will want to know that impending doom is coming."

"Ooh! I can take you guys there!" Lyra piped up, raising her hand eagerly. "I use that place, like, all the time!"

"You do?" Crystal questioned, sending off a look of confusion. "I've never seen or heard of you doing stuff like that."

"Good." Lyra said simply, nodding and her eyebrows furrowing seriously. Something about this subject gave me the feeling that poking into it was like biting off more than I could chew. Crystal shivered, and Silver gave her a look.

"I'll go with her." Thunder spoke up, calmer now that there was order. "I assume Mr. de Rege is going as well."

"…" Silver looked at Thunder with narrowed eyes, but a mellow expression on his face, like he didn't want to comment, but he didn't mind the results.

"Well I'm going with my family." Tidali said with a nod.

"Yeah, but don't we have to figure out _where_ to go, first?" Crystal asked, looking around for suggestions.

"…" Tidali kept silent. Right now, I wasn't sure if she was thinking or her silent treatment was in position again.

"We should go somewhere where we can see what's going on." I suggested, thinking for a moment. "With the big talk Iris was giving, I assume this thing wouldn't be inside the school completely, probably outside."

"The roof would be a plausible idea." Taision suggested.

"I think so too, it's also open so we can act quickly if we have to." Crystal agreed, nodding.

"So it's the roof then." Thunder concluded, and then looked around the group. "So that means to the broadcasting room would be myself, Lyra, and Silver, and to the roof would be Gold, Crystal, and Tidali, which leaves…"

All eyes turned to the argumentative duo, the twins of terror. Erata and Taision looked at each other, and a tension shook over them.

"I wanna go to the roof for some action!" Erata told her, crossing her arms conclusively.

"I see my skills would be best needed in the broadcasting room." Taision disagreed, closing his eyes calmly as his smile faded.

"No, that's boring! The rooftop!" Erata snapped back at him, her eyes blazing.

"But there is much more possible inside! Plus, there is no confirmation that there will be anything to see at the rooftop!" Taision argued.

"The roof!"

"Broadcasting room!"

"Rood!"

"Broadcasting!"

"_ROOF!_"

"Why don't you guys just split up?" Lyra cut in, an awkward expression on her face as she raised her hand slightly.

"_WHAT?_" They screeched, and Erata slapped a hand over her mouth before clearing her throat and continuing.

"You think I'm going to leave my brother in this—" She began, but never finished as Tidali grabbed her arm and smacked a hand over her mouth.

"QUICK, THUNDER, THE BOY!" She called out to her companion, who nodded seriously and bolted out of sight.

"Err—MMPH!" Taision was soon cut off as well, as Thunder flashstepped behind him and grabbed his wrists.

"Mama! Papa! Come with me!" Tidali called out to Crys and I quickly, before beginning to drag the helpless girl away from her brother.

Without really much of a say in the matter, Crys and I looked at each other, and then silently agreed to just go with it. With that, we ran up to Tidali, catching up with her as she exited the room.

"NOO—MMPH—SION!_ SION!_" Erata cried desperately, her arms flailing violently as our daughter dragger her away. I felt really bad for her now, she seemed so quick-tempered and disciplinary to her brother, though.

"_ERRIE!_" Sion cried back, though it was too late for any more discussion.

"Doesn't _anyone_ feel _really guilty over this_ or is it just me?" Crystal called out as we ran after Tidali, wanting the ears of even those he left behind.

* * *

**Green's POV**

"Arceus, where did everybody _go_?" I groaned, trudging my way out of the Town, passing the ever-familiar shops and buildings. It was nearly midnight and _everybody just seemed to disappear_. Or was that just me? I mean, what the hell, you guys? No matter where I looked in this place I couldn't find a single one of my associates, nor the thing I was actually thing for: Fionn.

As much as I enjoyed running my legs off around campus, I really didn't have the patience for this. I was tried, and it was dark, and pretty cold too. I knew this place inside-out, I could find my way back to the dorms pretty quickly, but there was so much that could go on if I went to sleep.

I mean, just all of the things that could happen.

…

…

…

"You know what, nothing has ever happened drastically for the past couple years I've been here, what's the worst that could happen?" I asked myself, and then quickened my pace.

Seriously, I wonder what everyone was up to.

* * *

"_TAKE ME BACK TO SION! SIOOON!_" The female Oak twin cried, flailing against Tidali's grip as she continued to drag her along.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TAKE THUNDER WITH US AND LET SION COME WITH US?" Gold cried, glaring at Tidali.

"I DIDN'T REALLY THINK ABOUT THAT PART OKAY?" Tidali rebutted, regret and the awkwardity of realization spread across her face.

"Are you sure you're my daughter because I'm really starting to doubt it right now!" Crystal called out to her.

"…" Tidali continued to run, silently.

"OH COME ON, WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME?"

* * *

_This time travel thing has really gotten out of hand._ Red thought to himself, thinking about all of the other time-travelers he had met today.

"Hey." Yellow spoke up from next to Red, and the boy looked down at her. "You think thatblonde girl was really our daughter?"

"I—"

"IT'S CANON! YOU TWO DID IT!" Blue cried from across the room, and my could have sworn I could have broken a tooth from how hard I grit my teeth at that second.

Seae, Blue's long-lost sister, held up a hand to the girl, and Blue returned the pleasure by accepting her high-five and the two sisters laughed.

"Good to see you again, B." Seae told her sister with a proud glint in her eye as she reached for her own pokeballs.

"You too, Seae." Blue replied, obviously as happy as ever to see her sister again. She reached for a pack on her side, and pulled out her nidoqueen.

"Ever expect this, Tell?" Mercury asked his friend from Red's other side, tossing a pokeball readily in one hand as he kept his eyes on the girls before him.

"To be honest I actually expected us to come to a future where the apocalypse had already happened and the entire world was in ruins and ashes so this is actually a relief." Tell confessed, straightening up as he gripped two pokeballs.

"I…" Blaze began, but then trailed off after taking a second to comprehend what Tell said. "…well what do y'know, there was a bright side to this."

"Not for us, now all I can think of is after this, the world's gonna end." I told them flatly, the image of the world being burnt to the ground by whatever was going to happen filling my mind.

"I still exist." Blaze told me.

"You never know, it might be all your fault!" Blue said from across the room.

_Way to kill the mood, guys._ Yellow thought to herself, her mood swinging with every statement spoken. A moment later, a realization clicked in her head, and she blinked.

"Hey, Red?" Yellow spoke up.

"Huh?" Red looked down at the shorter girl next to him.

"Where did you and Blue get your pokemon?" She asked him, a bead of sweat trailing down her forehead.

"Uh… Karen gave me mine, Blue didn't say." He replied.

"…Oh." Yellow said with a curt nod. The girls didn't look like they had anymore pokemon they wanted to share. "…I don't have any."

"Chu." Chuchu said from her feet.

"…Ah." Red replied.

That was kind of a problem.

Up front, Karen clutched her pokemon's pokeballs, and Caitlin stepped forward calmly and carefully. The psychic's eyes opened, and in a flash, let out an ominous, gentle yet intimidating glow. The room suddenly felt colder and tension gripped the air like it was hanging on for dear life. Iris gave a grin, and chuckled to herself.

"You ready for this?" She asked.

The only reply in the room before all hell broke loose was the loud, echoing _CLACK_ of the minute hand from the tower clock behind her as another moment headed towards their climax.

* * *

_Probably nothing important_, I thought to myself, shrugging, and continued on my way to the apartment. It was dark, and a little humid for an October night. Clouds seemed to be building up so I figured a storm was brewing. I didn't really want to sleep with the noise, I hope it passed quickly.

Making my way back, I noticed I was heading towards a familiar place. The feeling that I caught was a little tight, and kinda stung. What was it that…

_Oh, right. _I thought as I approached.

_The BW Agency._

I groaned, and quickened my pace. It didn't contain many fond memories for me, though I guess the prize of the Deserves-To-Be-Afraid-Of-This-Place Award in terms of the BW Agency was Ruby.

What was going on with him anyways?

…

…

… Ah, I'll find out later. Probably confessed his pretty little feelings to Sapph or something.

As I found myself approaching the BW Agency, I fought the urge to spin around and just make my way around the long way. But considering how tired I was, I thought I could put up with it.

_BANG_

_BANG_

Huh…?

"Quit making a racket! You'll wake up the whole area!" A girl's voice snapped from up ahead.

Who was…

"Well _sooorry_! It's not like anyone would be out at this time of night!" A boys voice countered, sounding as if he was real tired of this girl's nagging. He also sounded tired, just like me. I feel ya, kid.

Are you kidding me…

Was I _this _tired that I was hallucinating?

Finally, I could see two figures up ahead. They were at the door of a store, closed and lights-off. As I closed in, I could see them better. There were only two of them, one was a very much taller girl, wild hair reaching her back messily. She seemed to be arguing with a shorter and visibly younger boy with swiftly-swept hair which looked some sort of brown, I could barely see it, it was dark. Next to them was a still, calm sort of object that was barely a foot tall. As its top rose and fell, it gave me the impression that it was breathing.

They seemed to be fighting over the handle to some store. As they argued, the boy picked up a rock and turned to the glass door, before the girl stopped him and grabbed it, they then began to struggle for the rock, glaring at each other.

I was now just a few meters from them, frozen in spot as I watched the two fight.

Were they about to break into the store…

I looked up, looking to know what store…

**BW Agency  
Everything Unovan and Right!**

Why.

I sighed to myself. I wasn't the type to just let stuff like breaking into a store pass, it broke my rules of justice. So with that, I pushed up my sleeves and spoke up, raising my voice.

"Hey!" I called out, taking a couple steps forward to the duo.

The two froze and stopped fighting, letting the rock drop in an attempt and show that they weren't doing anything suspicious. The girl, who looked just about two years older than I did, looked up at me, and her dark red eyes glued onto me as she flinched and looked as if she had just stopped breathing. The boy, who looked just a little younger than me, and was just a couple inches shorter, looked up at her.

"Who is it, Misa?" He asked, afraid to look behind him.

The girl, apparently Misa, didn't move. Her mouth just quivered in horror as she stared at me. Scared that much that she got caught? Not that smart for a burglar, I would have been on the run.

You know.

If I was a thief.

But I'm not.

"Oh, it can't be that bad!" The boy groaned, and slumped over lazily, scratching the back of his head and beginning to turn around. I crossed my arms, and narrowed my eyes threateningly. "Look, sir, let me exp—"

And then he froze.

His blue eyes widened, and it was like as soon as he saw me his entire body had turned to stone.

"Evening." I greeted, scowling.

There was a pause, and not a soul whispered. I was about to break the silence before the boy before me got on and did it for me.

"Oh, Arceus, Dad." He identified me, looking straight at me.

Did he just call me 'dad'.

I looked around. Left, empty. Right, nothing. A couple moments of comprehension, I came to the conclusion that he really was talking to me.

Welp, this is weird, time to go.

I then spun around on my heel and headed over for the long way home.

"AH! WAIT!"

"WAIT, DON'T YOU WANT THIS?"

"Mii!"

Wait, what?

I stopped, and then slowly and carefully, I turned around. The girl was now holding something, and the boy was standing off to the side, holding his hands up to the creature as if he was presenting it like a tv showgirl on Deal or No Deal. I looked over at the thing she was holding, and then froze.

I stomped over, and before they could even react, I snatched it out of her hands.

"Okay, now you two are really dead." I said, holding Fionn in my hands.

"Miii!" Fionn cried from in front of me, and squirmed in my grip. I moved her so I held her with one hand, and then reached for Scizor's pokeball.

"WHOA! LET US EXPLAIN!" Misa cried, waving her hands for me to stop. She was about my height, so she didn't seem more superior, not inferior to me.

"Situations like this always seemed more exciting in the movies…" The boy sighed, slumping slightly, but a distressed expression still painted his face.

"Explain _what_ exactly?" I questioned, my eyes darting over to the store they were about to break into with a rock, and then back at the more-than-suspicious duo. "There is a lot that needs to be explained here."

Like what you were about to do with this store.

Or why you had this pokemon… thing that only my friends and I knew about.

Or why you identified me as your father.

Which I'm not.

At least I hoped.

No, it was pretty impossible.

"Okay, okay, let me deal with this." The boy sighed, and waved a hand in front of the older girl to stop. Misa blinked giving him an unsure expression that consisted of her scrunching her face up in a slightly unattractive manner.

"Bliz, I—"

"YOU!" The boy, apparently "Bliz", shouted, pointing at me suddenly.

Okay this was getting weird.

"Would you believe us if we said we were gods?" Bliz asked me with a completely straight face.

"No." I replied flatly as Fionn began to nibble at my jacket.

Behind the boy, the woman hung her head, her face in her hands as she looked as if she wanted to ram her head into the nearest thing she could.

"Angels?" The boy tried again, his face still blank as he cocked it to the side curiously.

"No." I answered again.

"Sherlock and Watson?" He attempted, pointing to himself and then the woman behind him.

"No." I said, my eyebrow beginning to twitch with frustration.

"You were dreaming."

"No."

"A dream within a dream."

"No."

"Time travelers?"

"No."

"We used a DeLorean."

"No." I growled.

"Demons from—"

"BLIZ." The girl growled from behind the boy, smacking a hand onto the boy's shoulder, making him shut up. She took a breath, sighing. "I'll deal with this." She told him, looking down at him. Bliz looked up at Misa, and to my surprise, he nodded. Huh, I didn't see him as the type.

The woman stepped forward, and cleared her throat.

"Okay, look." She began, stepping up to me. "We really, _really_ have to find a guy named Black."

"We kinda saw something that was really bad." Bliz said, peeking out from behind her.

"And we have to find him." She told me, and clapped her hands together before pleading "Pleeeeaasse! This is _really important_."

"Or a couple of good kids especially are going to be really sad." Bliz said.

Huh.

I thought for a couple moments, looking over the two. The girl looked really sincere and serious, like she knew what she was doing. The guy… it was kind of hard to tell behind those droopy eyes of his.

Though that did clear up why they wanted to get into this place. Though why here? Didn't they know that they wouldn't be here? They would've been at their dorms.

Well, I guess they're really desperate.

"Okay, fine." I sighed. As long as I had Fionn back. I don't think I really wanted to know why the kid called me "Dad". I'll just label it as a weird moment and let it slide. Then this whole thing would just blow over and get back on to my life.

The girl's eyes brightened. "Oh, thank you!" She thanked, bowing politely.

"That was easier than I expected." Bliz said, raising an eyebrow at me.

I sighed, and then turned around. "Well, let's—"

"Oh! Hey, Green, is that you?"

Just as I turned around, I was greeted by Black making his way towards me. I stopped, and the younger boy ran up, panting a bit. "What are you doing in front of the shop?"

"…Well, my work here is done." I said, not even bothing to answer. I walked up to the two, and gave the girl a pat on the shoulder. "He's all your's. See ya." I said, and then pushed my way past the two, relieved that I was back on my way home.

"NO, WAIT!"

Freaking dammit.

"What is it now?" I grumbled, turning back around slowly to Misa, Bliz, and Black who was giving me a "Green, what is going on?" look.

"We kind of need your help." Misa said, an apologetic look on her face.

"And the pink thing." Bliz clarified, point at Fionn.

"What…?" Okay, now I really needed to know what was going on. "Okay, what do you guys want?" It had better be good…

Wait…

Pink thing?

"Pink thing?" I said voicing my thoughts and turned to the boy, giving him a stern look. "What do you mean, pink thing? Fionn's white."

"Looks pink to me." Bliz confessed awkwardly.

"It's dark out, you can barely even see her fur." I said.

"No, it kinda… looks pink." Misa told me, leaning to get a closer look at the pokemon's fur.

Behind the two, Black, still wanting to know what was going on, rummaged through his things, and then pulled out a set of keys. He snagged a slightly bulkier object on it and then pointed it towards Fionn. He stepped forward so he was closer and then clicked it, revealing that it was a little flashlight.

Both Black and I leaned in to look at the fur under the light.

"Looks pretty pinkish." He commented.

"…Okay, so it does." I grumbled. "Pale pink, but it was white before." I told them. How did that happen?

"So maybe it was." Bliz spoke up, crossing his arms. "Just… help us out, would you?" After a moment of thought, he added, "Please?"

"Depends." I replied. Though the answer was most likely "no" from what was going on right now. I really didn't want to be hanging around these guys any longer.

"You have to go to the building over there." Misa said, and pointed out across the skyline. I turned to see what she was identifying, and then recognized in all its large and clocktower glory, the school. "Your friends are there, I'm pretty sure."

"And they're in some pretty cruel crap right now." Bliz told me.

"Look, we'll… Oh!" Misa twitched, a realization coming to mind. She opened her dark blue coat, and grabbed a bag from an inside pocket. With that, she handed it to me, in my free hand. I took a look at the bag. It was brown, and had a strap that fit around my shoulder. She pointed to it. "Sorry! I forgot about these guys! They're your's. It's a good thing we grabbed these ones, we almost got Aunt Yellow's." She told me, and then opened the top of the bag.

"Oh, right." Bliz said, and then stepped over to the side a big to grab a bag that sat by side of the sidewalk. He leaned down and picked it up, and then jogged back to hand it over to Black. "You we were trying to find. Here." He told him.

Black shot a suspicious look at the two, and opened the pack. I looked down at the open bag in my hand, and stopped.

"Wait, these guys are…" I began.

"Hey!" Black cried. "Musha!" He identified in the bag, and pulled out a pokeball containing a small pokemon, a munna. He looked around the bag some more, more excitably and curious now. "And there's Tula, and Goura, and War!"

Though I couldn't take my eyes off of my own bag. They were all there, Charizard, Porygon2, Golduck, Machamp… I hadn't seen them in forever, but my affection for my companions had not decreased in that time at all.

A hand interrupted my thoughts as it reached into the bag and pulled out Charizard. My head snapped up, and I saw Misa there holding Charizard's pokeball in her hand, looking at me with hopeful eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Who are you two?" I asked, taking a step forward.

Misa smiled, and opened her mouth to answer, when…

_BONG_

_BONG_

_BONG_

Suddenly, the two froze in place, and Misa's attention snapped from me to the clocktower in the distance, her eyes widening in horror. Black stopped looking through his old friend and looked that way again as sound continued on its fourth, fifth, six rings.

"The clocktower…?" I said in confusion.

"That thing never rings, though." Black mentioned, scrunching his eyebrows suspiciously.

Bliz looked behind himself, slowly and carefully, his expression horrified.

"…Oh, crap."

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

_BONG_

_BONG_

_BONG_

It continued to ring, through its seventh eight, and ninth rings.

My head snapped up, but Sapph's attention did not pull away from me. The school was so close, but I had never heard the sound of the bell before. I turned back to Sapph. Ever since I had spoken, she wouldn't remove her eyes from me.

"No!" I head cry from behind me, and Akio took a step back away from the school as he stared up at it.

Koga cringed, and then tore his eyes away from the school, turning back to his son. "Quick, come with me!" He told Akio, and then disappeared. Before I knew it, he had flashstepped behind Akio, and hooked an arm around the boy's waist. Before Akio could even react, Koga had disappeared again, and reappeared next to his forretress.

"Wait, no! Let me go!" He cried, struggling against his father's grip.

"And like ninja's…" Koga began, and quickly held up two fingers.

"Wait, Sapphire, Ruby! The key to escape is in the lore—!"

Wait, what!

"We disappear!" Koga shouted.

"No, stop!" I snapped, but it was too late. Soon, there was an explosion of smoke, and my vision became nothing. I coughed out smoke, and heard coughs from Sapphire behind me. I struggled to open my eyes through the smoke, and stepped forward, trying to put my talent to some use. I stepped forward to the direction the two hard disappeared, or tried to. I could barely even tell which way was which now. "Hey! What do you mean—!"

Just then, I nearly had a heart attack when my hand was grabbed by another.

"WHOA!" I cried, and swerved around.

"Ruby, stop!"

My breath shortened, and the grip on my hand tightened. As the smoke cleared, I could now clearly see who was holding onto me.

Sapphire's eyes locked onto me, her mouth in a firm line. She stared at me, her eye brows furrowed and her expression determined.

"I'm not losing you again."

* * *

**Normal POV**

_BONG_

_BONG_

_BONG_

Up in the clocktower, for that split second, the fighting ceased.

Red helped Yellow up, the girl leaning on his shoulder, exhausted and injured. Before her, Karen had done her best to avoid the girl's attacks. As expected, the woman was quite crafty with physical brawling herself, but Yellow was able to keep her all to herself. Karen herself held onto the railing behind her, and Iris checked on her, worry flashing in her eyes, but her thoughts trailing elsewhere when the bell began to ring.

The entire group had done their best from keeping Caitlin out of their heads, though resistance was mostly futile. The young psychic was just as powerful as they imagined.

Blue and Seae, though, were receiving the short end of both Karen and Caitlin's attacks, as if they were purposefully being avoided.

The pokemon before him were falling, and then standing back up, time and time again. Pika refused to give in, and Saur was just as strong, though his health was lowering significantly. Blaze was doing his best to keep himself on his toes, confident and determined. Tell was looking over Merc, who was running short of breath throughout the battle.

As the ringing stopped, silence filled the room, only the sound of struggling breaths and staggers were heard around the room.

Across the room, leaning on the railings, Iris narrowed her eyes. A smirk spread across her eager face, and the air suddenly seemed as if it had dropped 20 degrees.

"Try and stop me now." She said, and then sat up on top of the railing before kicking herself off and falling backwards into the depths of the clocktower.

* * *

Outside of the school, the moon shone out from behind the gathering clouds, peeking out shyly from above. Darkness filled the scene, and all that was left was the echo of the bell's sounds hanging over the campus hauntingly.

Trees lines the skyine, just before the mountains that poked through the clouds. Soon, there was a rumble, and the forest shook. From the ground, it seemed as if the Earth had opened up and closed for those few seconds, but from above, it only seemed as if someone had bumped into the forest to make it tremble. With the fright, bird pokemon escaped from their trees, and flew off with caution on their minds.

It was them, a loud noise like thunder crashed through the entire area.

_RRRRRAAAARRHHH_

* * *

OH MY GOD I'M FREE.

I DID IT.

I FINISHED THIS FREAKING CHAPTER.

I NEVER THOUGHT I COULD DO IT BUT I DID.

AHAHA.

AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I'VE NEVER FELT SO _DEAD_ IN MY LIFE.

Okay, okay, so those matters aside, I should get down to end-of-chapter announcements and such.

So school starts for me on August 21rst! Wow, I hate my schooling system, that's like weeks earlier before anyone else starts. But I don't think it'll change the schedule. Hopefully. Though my brother heading off to college might. We'll see, I'm pretty spontaneous so you never know.

So the next chapter marks the beginning of the final battle! Action galore! Man, Amotodan has been thought SO MUCH. I never thought it would get this far… or turn out this way. I mean seriously what the hell just happened.

WELL, some of you might be REALLY, REALLY confused about kids and stuff right now so I'll make a little guide for who HAS appeared.

Okay so the constant year is 2032, that's the year everybody first started time travelling and the year the Blaze at the beginning of this chapter is from. It'll probably make a little more sense as you read so just take a look and see for yourself.

Blaze- Gold and Crys' oldest child. Age 15 in 2032. His current Amotodan self is 29, turning 30, being from the year 2047 (15 years later).  
Tidali- Gold and Crys' daughter. Age 5 in 2032. Her current Amotodan age is 20, being from her own time she would be from 2047 (15 years later).  
Lightning- Red and Yellow's oldest child. Age 14 in 2032. She has not been seen in Amotodan current time.  
Thunder- Red and Yellow's youngest child. Age 6 in 2032. Her current Amotodan age is 21, being from her own time she would be from 2047 (15 years later).  
Blizzard- Green and Blue's oldest child. Age 14 in 2032. His current Amotodan age is 15, being from the year 2033 (1 year later).  
Taision and Erata- Green and Blue's twins. Age 11 in 2032. Their current age is 16, being from the year 2037 (5 years later).  
Gale- Ruby and Sapphire's daughter. Age 13 in 2032. She has not been seen in Amotodan current time.  
Miscella- Crimson and Seae's oldest child. Age 18 in 2032. Her current age is 19, being from the year 2033 (1 year later).  
Storm- Silver and Lyra's son. Age 14 in 2032. He has only been mentioned.

Wow that's everyone.

I… I never meant for it to go this far.

Wow.

I…

Wow.

That's a lot of kids.

Okay so anyways, THERE'S AMOTODAN FOR YOU. Time travel and comedic antics. YAY FUN.

Okay so I'M FREE now so I'll be working on a bunch of other projects and stuff I've gotta do but WOW WHAT HAVE I DONE HERE WHAT HAVE I CREATED?

Wait so question of the chapter.

**What makes you so excited about Amotodan? Like, what keeps you hooked and reading, and awaiting each chapter? **

A'RIGHT. I'M FREE.

I'M.

FREEEEE.

Douse those flames with Nokia phones. Unleash the demons.

-Starri

* * *

"…Help…?" A girl whispered to herself, her back flat against one of the Town alley walls. Her ears were perked and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Who were those two? The woman and the boy talking to Green? They didn't seem to be a threat, but they wanted the assistant manager of that Unovan store. Though it also seemed as if Green was in trouble.

Something wasn't right.

Right now she needed to inform the others.

The girl, lacing back her light brown hair and tossing back the end of her scarf over her shoulder. She opened her jacket and took out a small, rectangular device the size of a potion. She cleared her throat, and then proceeded to pushed the button on top to speak.

"Green leader eight calling Red leader one, are you there, Red leader one? Over."

After a few moments, the object spoke.

"_This is Red leader one, I'm here, Green leader eight. Over."_

"Red leader one, there's a dilemma at hand. Must call leader meeting immediately. May be very urgent for all. Over."

"_Is that so, Green leader eight? Over."_

The girl looked back around the corner, and saw a puff of smoke, in which a second later, a charizard came to life on the streets. Tall and proud, Green turned to it, and then back to the girl.

"Hell yeah. Over."


	28. PSA: A Moment with Reviews

**PSA**

* * *

**A Moment with Reviews**

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry about this false alarm, no update right now, but definitely in the future. School's starting soon so I'm going to have to be working with that as well. I wanted to put in this little mini-chapter right now.

If you've been following up lately on my blog, then you probably already know, but here's a nice little PSA.

So apparently there's some guy who doesn't like me or the story, right? He flamed about it, I got a little upset, but got over it quickly.

Apparently this guy hates me so much he sent other people to flame.

Yeah it really sucks but it's gotten really old.

Okay, you hate it, you're part of some stupid forum, delete.

I really have no idea why people do this, I know Amotodan's not some freaking masterpiece, it's really not. It's not supposed to be that way, it's not supposed to be taken seriously, it's just for fun. It's supposed to make people laugh and think and just have a good time reading a comedic story. If you don't like it, that's fine, don't read it. Just leave it alone, we won't miss you.

That goes for any story actually, not just Amotodan.

It's really not that hard, there is like pretty much no effort involved whatsoever.

Please be internet courteous.

Now CRITIQUE is different.

Please know the difference between critique and flaming.

Critique is needed. Critique is helpful, and sometimes even wanted. It's really hard to write good critique without sounding mean, though there are some times when they point out your good points too. Critics are usually meaning to tell you what you should stop, change, or keep doing. They want to help you make your story better, even if you don't like to know that you're doing stuff wrong. I remember I was a little like that when I first started. My deepest apologies to Farla.

But moving back onto flaming.

I'm just going to put this straight and simply.

**FLAMING**

**IS**

**CYBERBULLYING**.

Don't they have any courtesy at all? Flamers are completely different from critics. They pretty much are AIMING TO HURT YOU. It is DISRESPECTFUL, it is RUDE, it is just plain MEAN. This kind of thing should NOT be going on in the internet, ESPECIALLY to a face you can't even see.

Fanfiction is a place for people to let their imaginations and loves out to share with a large audience, they're aiming for people who would love to see their work. They're NOT asking for people to tear them down and stomp on their bones. Sure, I'm sure everybody here knows that nothing on fanfiction is perfect. Critics help out, as do supporters, fans, and friends, but knowing that there are people that make GROUPS to HURT people, that's not something that's safe for this environment.

Please also note that the people on here are young adults, teenagers, preteens… some of them are still in middle school.

These people are usually just wanting to have fun, let their imagination and fantasies out, and a lot of people here are aspiring authors. Not everybody's going to be an amazing author, hell, not everybody's SUPPOSED to be an amazing author.

Please don't make Fanfiction an unsafe place. It's not the best place in the world, but don't ruin it by being an asshole and bullying people. It's WRONG.

I'm really lucky to have amazing fans like you guys, you're pretty much the main reason this story keeps driving forward.

I write Amotodan because 1) I love writing, 2) It's helping me learn, and 3) PEOPLE LOVE MY STORY. NOBODY CARES IF YOU DON'T.

I'm writing this for the good of the fans, so that people can have a good time. It is SPECIFICALLY FORMATTED that way! So that it's got the right FLOW to give people the right FEEL. If I wanted something that was more of like an actual book I would have written it that way! THIS IS FOR FUN.

NOBODY CARES IF YOU HATE THE STORY, JUST DON'T READ IT, IT'S NOT THAT HARD.

I'm not stopping until this story is done. People want to see what happens, people want to READ. MY. STORY.

If you're going to make a freaking GROUP about flaming, then there is seriously something wrong with you guys.

I'm not going to stop writing Amotodan, and I'm not going to stop writing at all.

Now get out.

If you have a problem, log on and face me. PM me, message me, whatever. Don't just put on a mask and run.

And don't bash my fans. Don't call them liars just because they tell me that they like my fanfiction, they can do it however they want. I'm lucky to have them, I'm doing this for them. You guys have stooped real low.

So stay away from me, stay away from my fans, stay away from Fanfiction, stay away from people. Nobody like it. Nobody likes you for it.

This has been a PSA.

On the bright side, even with the flames deleted, we've hit 700 reviews, guys! WOO HOO! YEAH!

You positive feedback is really what keeps me going, I really couldn't have ever gotten this far without you guys. Thanks to everyone who puts up with my procrastination and nonsense, ahaha. I know it's pretty mindscrewy right now, but hey, that's kinda the point. It's not all gonna make sense right now, but it's not like I'm gonna explain everything right away, am I? Ahaha, don't ever expect that. But hopefully things will be pretty cleared up by the end. I might be having a nice Q&A session as well.

Well, thanks for your time. Sorry about the false alarm, but don't think I'm down! Like hell I'm going to be leaving you guys hanging after all that!

Ahaha, well, until next time!

-Starri


End file.
